


Do You Trust Me?

by JUNMAK0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Betrayal, Cheating, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Reader has self esteem issues, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, a bunch of my ocs, a lot of talk about marriage and pregnancy, also frigga and odin are alive, asgard was never destroyed, bucky is reader's ex, idk the timeline but imagine it happens after ragnarok, loki doesnt call you pet in this, loki uses his powers, my angst always have happy endings, reader has a past with loki, reader is a mutant with healing powers, some chapters have trigger warnings, this will be darker and kinkier than OTT, this work will contain smut later, very close friendship with thor, will add and edit more tags later, yall know i love that angsty shit, yes this is a continuation to Only The Truth, you're going to asgard, you're living that princess life lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 233,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: You've been an Avenger for 10 months. Your best friend Thor needs your help because his father is sick. You go to Asgard to meet with an old friend.





	1. I Changed My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I finally posted it! This is the Loki x reader that will follow up to Only The Truth.  
By the way if you're new readers of my work I highly suggest reading OTT to understand some of the references in this story. It's fine if you don't, there's still an introduction and some explaining.  
Enjoy♥

That argument was one fight too many. You and Bucky have always quarreled while you were in your relationship but it usually ended well. Not this time though. This is the one fight that made you both realize maybe something was wrong. Maybe you two weren't meant to be together.

Sure you two have helped each other a lot, you got along, you trusted one another and you deeply loved each other but you couldn't ignore all the fights you had with him. You both realized that maybe this was it. The reason the fighting always came back no matter what you both went through was because you weren't really each other's soulmates.

So one night you finally talked it out and you both came to the same conclusion. You had to split.

You used to live in the ex-Stark new Avengers tower until it got destroyed one day and so you moved to the compound with the other members. You were twenty-six years old and you have been an Avenger member for almost one year now. The person you were back then is so much more different the person you are today. Well, not entirely though. You still had some self-esteem issues, you are still chubby but hey, at least you weren't a virgin anymore and you actually had friends, a family now. The Avengers who welcomed you warmly one year ago.

Tony Stark was still the father you never had to you, Bruce Banner was your cool uncle, Steve Rogers was your older brother, Natasha Romanoff was your older sister, Thor was your bestfriend and Bucky... Bucky was Bucky.

Since you broke up no more fights had happened between you two but you could tell something felt odd in the air. He didn't call you doll anymore, your heart stopped jumping when he spoke to you, if you needed something you didn't go to him, he didn't propose to go out with you anymore, you two didn't share anything anymore.

You were thankful to the winter soldier for all he did for you. He's the one who gave you confidence to finally be yourself and love yourself. He helped you overcome a lot of your insecurities. You would always respect him, help him if needed and care for him, but you didn't love Bucky Barnes anymore.

Sometimes you felt sad about it, you thought about how he was the first one who saw the real you and truly loved the person that you were. You really thought you would live the rest of your life by his side but alas fate had chosen otherwise.

  
  


Your friends were sad when you two broke up but you could also tell they were relieved, there was finally an explanation to all your fighting. Since you lived together they witnessed everything in your relationship and since the Avengers cared about you and the winter soldier they obviously interfered. It did more harm than good though...

Since you lived with them you used to hang out a lot, do activities together, have fun... That also died when you and Bucky broke up. You two weren't in the mood and you didn't want to have fun with each other. It just felt awkward.

The others have tried being there for you and him but it always ended the same way. They tried distracting you but the subject kept being put on the table again. The only one who never mentioned Bucky to you was Thor so of course you started only doing things with him. He was your best friend after all. You two knew each other like the back of your hands now. You always had a great time with the God of thunder. Sometimes he would joke and try to get you back with his brother Loki but you rejected him. It's been ten months since you haven't seen the God of mischief as well. Sometimes Thor would propose to you to go with him on Asgard during his rare visits on his home planet to go see his family but you didn't feel like it.

You and Loki had a small flirt during your first weeks at the tower. Well, small on your side but he did tell you he loved you. You rejected him because you loved Bucky back then. Then he had to leave Earth because his father had gotten sick and he had to take the throne to rule on Asgard and protect his people. It broke your heart, the whole situation and to this day you still wondered if things would've been different if you had met the God of mischief first and not the winter soldier.

You did miss his jokes, his person, his surprising kindess towards you but Loki was a busy King now, he couldn't come back to see you. Thor had told you that his father was still asleep and even though you proposed your help many times the God of thunder refused saying your powers wouldn't change anything.

Ah, yes. Your powers. You were a mutant. A mutant with the incredible power to heal. It manifested when you were twelve years old and when your family and the people of your village found out they chased you away. You had been living in the wild, healing random animals or people that you encountered on your way. You still had to eat, sleep and shower though so you quickly found a way to gain some money. You proposed your help to wealthy people and in exchange of healing them they would either give you money or give you shelter.

You've had bad experiences though. They tried taking adventage of you, manipulating you, do everything in their power to keep their hands on you but your survival reflexes hit quicker. Everytime you felt you were about to be in danger you ran away. And you lived like this for thirteen years, until one day you healed the wrong... or right person. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent who reported about you to Nick Fury. Then he introduced you to Tony Stark and you started living with the Avengers. You know the rest.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Ah, I thought I'd find you here." You grinned as you entered the dining room. Thor was the only one in the room, he was sitting in front of the counter. When he heard you he quickly shifted and tried to hide whatever he was holding in his hand.

"Oh, hey [Y/N]." He threw nonchalantly.

"What are you hiding?" You asked with an amused smile.

"N-Nothing." He replied. Oh, you could tell he was nervous.

"Thor, it's me, c'mon." You tried to convince him. "Are you okay?" Your brows furrowed as you looked at his face. "Were you... crying?" Your eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?" You took a seat next to him and then gently put your hand on his shoulder. Thor sighed deeply before replying.

"It's my father..." He replied.

"Oh my God, is he..?" You asked.

"No. No, thank heavens." The God of thunder raised his eyes before lowering them and putting back what he was hiding on the counter. It was a bottle of alcohol.

"Thor... Why didn't you come to me? We talked about this."

"I'm fine. I'm not mortal, remember?" He smiled slightly.

"So, what happened with your father?" You turned on your seat and faced him.

"I... don't think he's doing well."

"That I could've guessed. He's been asleep since all the way back when Loki was in the tower." You said.

"Recently he's been moving, shaking in his sleep... Objects started levitating around him. A... A guard who was looking after him got impaled."

"Oh my God." You let out.

"He's becoming very instable." Thor explained to you. You gently put your hand on his.

"Don't you think... it's time you finally ask for my help?" You asked the Asgardian with a little smile.

"There's no cure against aging." You chuckled slightly, he always said that to you when you proposed your help.

"I don't think aging makes people levitate objects, Thor. I know your father is the most powerful being you know, you also know how my powers evolved." You explained. "I'm not saying I will cure him and make him back the glorious warrior he's known for in all the nine realms but maybe I can ease a bit of his pain? Wouldn't it make your family and your people less worried? Because I bet they are." Thor smiled sadly.

"Yes, they are." He admitted.

"C'mon, you're always asking me to go with you to visit Asgard for tourism purposes but you won't take me there to help your father?" You asked him with a little smile. "Are you afraid I'm gonna make it worse?"

"No. I trust you [Y/N] and I've seen what you can do. I just..." He tried to think of a reason but he couldn't. He sighed deeply. "Well, okay, you got me. I have no reason to refuse, do I?" He turned his head to look at you.

"Oh my God, does that mean I'm really going on Asgard?" You couldn't help your lips curving into a grin.

"You are." Thor smiled back at you.

"I-I'm gonna see L-" You blushed instantly and lowered your head in embarrassment.

"You are." He pinched your nose in amusement. He saw clear through you.

"I-I have to warn S.H.I.E.L.D and the others." You got up.

"I will warn Heimdall of our arrival as well. He has to, obviously, warn the King." He replied.

"Tell Heimdall I got a message for the King as well-" You smiled in nostalgia. "Tell the king I changed my mind." You said and then you left the dining room.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Why did you gather us all here?" Tony asked you. Him and the other Avenger members were sitting on couches in the common room. You had summoned all of them to announce the news. You breathed deeply, you were very nervous. You had no idea how they would react.

"[Y/N], stop fidgetting around so much you're making me nervous." Steve said to you.

"I-I..." Suddenly you felt tears appear in the corner of your eyes. God, this was hard. You really didn't want to leave them but you also wanted to go to Asgard.

"Why are you crying?" Bruce asked.

"I-I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worry, I promise it's nothing bad." You said to ease them. Bucky was here as well but he stayed silent. He waited for what you were going to announce.

"O-Only Thor knows-" You started. "A-And Nick because I-I had an emergency meeting with him earlier-"

"Emergency? For what?" Natasha asked. You crossed eyes with Thor and he smiled at you in reassurance. It gave you the boost of confidence you needed.

"I-I'm gonna leave... for Asgard." You finally let out. Suddenly there was a silence, jaws dropped and eyes widened before a bunch of questions raised.

"WHAT?!" Tony jumped from the couch.

"B-But why??" Steve asked. You heard Natasha and Bruce's voices as well but they were being too loud and you grew more anxious.

"One at a time, please." You said to them as you raised your hands. "As I said... I'm gonna go with Thor to Asgard... Tomorrow."

"You're kidding." Tony continued.

"I told you guys- And I'm sorry if I was supposed to keep it a secret Thor-" The God of thunder waved his hand as if to say it was okay. "That his father was ill... And it's gotten worse." You revealed to them. "Thor is my best friend and I promised him like I promised you all that if you ever needed my help I'd be there for each one of you. I'm going to Asgard to help his family with my powers."

"How long will you be gone?" Nat asked.

"I-I'm not sure... I don't know what's his condition, I don't know if my powers will actually help, so I guess I will stay as long as my help is needed." You replied vaguely.

"What if **we** need you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not gonna stay for long." Thor suddenly spoke. "I'm gonna go with [Y/N] to introduce her to my family and to Asgard but then I'll come back on Earth for the Avengers obviously. If someone here needs her help I'll go back to Asgard to bring her here." He explained.

"I-I obviously count on you guys, you know I will always be here for you. If one of you gets dangerously injured I will come back immediately." You reassured them.

"Are... Are you really sure about this?" Tony asked.

"Yes. My decision is taken." You said to them. Suddenly Bucky got up and approached you.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" He asked as he gently grabbed your arm. "In private?" You crossed eyes with the others and they suddenly pretended they were busy with something else.

"Yes." You replied. You walked out of the common room and then out of the entrance of the compound to take a walk outside.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Are you leaving because of me?" The winter soldier asked you and it surprised you.

"No. No Bucky, it's not because of you." You replied truthfully. "But I do believe it will do us both some good to be separated for a little while." You added. "It's not healthy to live together after... everything that's happened."

"Why would you go this far though?" He asked. "Asgard isn't another state, it's not even another country or continent. You're leaving Earth." Bucky worried about you.

"I know, okay? And yes, I admit I'm a bit anxious." You revealed. "But Thor needs me, he's not doing well because of how worried about his father he is, if I can help him in any way I have to." You explained. "I-I really wish I didn't have to leave everyone here but I'm convinced it's a good thing. And if it doesn't go well I can still come back."

"I'm worried about you." Bucky admitted.

"It's not your role anymore." You replied. You noticed his jaw clench but you had to tell him. "We talked about this. You know I will always be here for you like I am for the others and I'm glad we ended... our story in good terms so I will always care about you but there's nothing else. You're at the same level as the others." You crossed your arms on your chest. You felt bad, you didn't want to tell him this, you knew you were being harsh but he needed to understand. After a few minutes of silence passed he spoke again.

"You will see him again." It wasn't a question.

"Well, he is King of Asgard after all." You replied.

"What will happen?" Bucky asked you. He looked into your eyes but you turned your head in shame. It wasn't his place to ask, you didn't like it.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for almost a year." You decided to reply anyway. "And it's none of your business anymore. I don't want you to ask me about it again." You added.

"Fine." The winter soldier let out a quiet sigh. "It's not like I'll get other occasions to ask you anyway. So, tomorrow?"

"Yes." You both walked back inside the compound.

  
  


\---

  
  


"This can't be real." Tony said as he watched you pack your bags with a few things you wanted to bring on Asgard.

"It is, Tony." You smiled a bit sadly at him.

"Is it because of Bucky? Because I'd rather see him leave than you." Your eyes widened.

"Tony!" You gasped. "First of all, that's so mean. And second, no. It's not because of him."

"Come on, I mean Asgard is an alien planet. Don't they got some stronger people than you?" He asked.

"Listen, Thor's father has been asleep since way back my birthday party. They have tried many things and it didn't wake him up. I'm just gonna try with my powers. I'm not gonna leave for eternity." You explained to him.

"Alright." Tony sat on the edge of your bed. "What about Loki?"

"Oh God, what about him?" You asked.

"Well, you know... Something had happened back then, right?"

"Stop. I'm not going there for Loki." You stopped him and kneeled to finish packing your luggage. "Yes, he will be there obviously but we're not gonna pick up from where we left. Whatever had happened I ended it back then." You zipped your suitcase and got up. "And for all I know Loki could have someone or maybe he just... forgot about me." You said.

"Why do you look disappointed?" Tony teased.

"I don't." You smiled slightly.

"And that's bullshit, no one forgets about you."

"Oh, come on." You rolled your eyes.

"And I'm pretty sure Bucky hasn't." He added and it was too much. You didn't want to hear it.

"Anyway, I'm going downstairs for dinner. I'm starving and I don't know if Asgard has the same food as Earth." You said before stepping out of your room, Tony followed you.

  
  


"Hey, were you two together?" Nat asked you and Tony when you entered the dinner room.

"Yeah. He was giving me the dad talk." You joked.

"Oh, I think Steve wants to have that as well." The redhaired woman raised one eyebrow as she smirked.

"Oh God, please spare me." You let out. "Bruce, distract him please." You asked the doctor as you sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, not this time [Y/N]. I think you need the dad talk." Bruce said and you sighed.

"I'll be fine, you guys are overreacting." You said. "And Thor is with me." You added.

"You're going to space." Steve said as he put different dishes on the table.

"You guys are not exactly reassuring me, you know that?" You asked them.

"Maybe it's a sign you're not ready to go." Tony said.

"Thor, please help." You pleaded the Asgardian.

"She will be fine." He replied to help you.

"Oh, she better, because if something happens to her you'll be the one held responsible." Tony suddenly threatened Thor.

"Stop!" You put your palms on the table as you got up. "In case you guys forgot I'm an adult and my decision has been taken." You reminded them. "Please don't ruin my last dinner with you all." You asked them as you sat back on your chair.

"She's right." Bucky suddenly spoke to your surprise. "She's free to make her own decisions... and mistakes." He added. You crossed eyes with him but you kept silent.

Finally dinner started.

  
  


\---

  
  


You spent the night with the others in the common room. They wanted to talk with you as much as possible before you left. They said they were really going to miss you and you them.

The next day in the morning you all went out to take a walk outside after breakfast, you would leave in the afternoon. Finally the moment came. You grew more anxious as you prepared yourself before leaving. Now you realized how scary this was. You were not leaving for another country, you were leaving Earth.

Steve and Tony carried your luggages outside. You only had two suitcases but they were heavy, you put practically everything you owned. When you and Bucky split up you didn't return each other's gifts. After all they were important and held meanings. And they were also your first gifts. You didn't put them in the luggages though. You left them in a drawer in your room.

"I'm sorry but I still don't believe this is real. I expect you all to jump on me and scream surprise." Tony said as he put your suitcase next to you.

"I-I'm really sorry." You couldn't hold them back anymore, your tears started streaming down your cheeks.

"Good job, Tony." Nat said to him but he was crying as well. You two hugged each other tightly. You were at the entrance of the compound with your bags and Thor at your side. The other Avengers were standing in front of you.

"Take care of you, sweetheart." Tony kissed your cheek before releasing you. His throat was tight and his eyes red. Then came Bruce as well to embrace you.

"Please look after Tony." You said to the doctor.

"You know I will." Bruce smiled.

"You all promise me to contact me if you need healing." You said to them after you released him.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Steve said to you as you hugged.

"M-Me too." You kept crying on his shoulder. The captain released you and the black widow came to squeeze you against her. "Please..." You asked them both discreetly. "Look after Bucky and don't leave him alone." You asked them.

"You're a good woman, [Y/N]." Steve said to you.

"I'm really gonna miss our little trips." Nat had tears in her eyes as well.

"Thank you for everything. "You said to her. "Thank you all for everything you did for me." You released the redhaired woman and said to all of the Avengers. Bucky looked at you say bye to the others, he didn't know what to say, to do, he even thought about it all night. You crossed eyes with him and couldn't help jumping into his arms. You hugged each other tightly as you cried. "T-Take care of you, Bucky." You said to him with a sad smile. You put your hands on his face and made him lean a little then you placed a kiss on his forehead. You didn't need words, you both would never forget everything that happened. It was obviousness that you would always worry and care for the other, you didn't need to say it out loud. It wasn't each other's roles anymore but it wouldn't stop you from doing it.

"Be careful. Something always happens when I'm not with you." Bucky reminded you and you smiled slightly. You finally released each other and then you placed yourself next to Thor. Your tears wouldn't stop falling as you looked at the five of them in front of you. They cried too as if they finally realized it was real. You were leaving for another planet and there would be no way to keep in contact.

"Are you ready?" The Asgardian asked you. You wiped your tears and nodded. "Until we meet again." He said to his teammates. Thor pointed his mighty hammer Mjölnir to the sky and a huge beam of light instantly hit the ground and swallowed you two. You were gone, only a burning mark remained on the ground you were standing on a few seconds ago.


	2. Welcome To Asgard

You barely remember your trip in the Bifrost. The only thing you could recall was all the shiny and beautiful colors, some which you've never seen as well. The only thing you knew now was that you were crying your eyes out. You had just said goodbye to your real family, the Avengers, and it tore your heart appart. You fell on your knees when you finally felt something hard under your feet.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked you as he kneeled to help you back up.

"Y-Yes." You wiped your tears away with your fingers. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Thor." You smiled slightly at him and supported yourself on the arm he gave you. When you regained your senses you noticed a man standing in front of you behind a huge sword shoved on some kind of device.

"Heimdall." Thor grinned at his best friend before approaching him and then they embraced each other.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." He replied. His gaze suddenly switched from the God of thunder to you. "You must be [Y/N], Thor's best friend." He smiled in a friendly way at you. Heimdall was tall and handsome, you didn't sense any evilness inside of him, he reassured you in a way. You felt shy suddenly.

"Yes." You looked at him. "I heard a lot about you, Thor's other best friend." You smiled at each other.

"I heard a lot about you as well." That surprised you. You looked at Thor and he smiled at you, he was amused. "Welcome to Asgard, [Y/N]." Suddenly a huge door opened behind him and in front of your eyes laid an incredible view. You took a few steps forward and your jaw dropped. Asgard was gorgeous.

"Wow..." You let out. In front of you laid a beautiful and long rainbow bridge, it seemed endless but on the other side you noticed what looked like a royal castle, the throne probably.

"Any news?" Thor asked Heimdall as you kept looking at the view.

"Not since we spoke last night. Everyone knows of your arrival, they want to meet the Midgardian as well." He replied.

"So what do you think?" Thor asked him with a side smirk.

"She's interesting. I see a big potential." Heimdall replied.

"And you haven't even seen her heal." The God of thunder raised one eyebrow. "See you later, my friend." Thor left his side and approached you. "Come." You followed your best friend with a grin on your face after waving goodbye to Heimdall.

The bridge was really long. On your way to the castle Thor explained to you a few things, about how things worked here, how you should address the royal family, etc... He also answered to some of the questions you had.

"You will obviously live with us, you're a precious guest." He smiled at you. "Hey!" Thor waved at some Asgardians. You had finally crossed the bridge and the common Asgardian people recognized him. After all Thor was of the royal family and everyone knew who he was. They were used to him traveling between Asgard and Earth. He was popular on both places. You noticed a few curious looks being thrown at you but you lowered your head. You didn't like being the center of attention and you felt intimidated. You didn't know anybody except your best friend at your side.

Guards salutated you two when you finally entered the castle area. The doors opened and in front of you laid a huge entrance, in the middle of it stood a woman. She was giving you both her back but from the clothes she was wearing, the way her hair was done and seeing a lot of young women surrounded around her you immediately guessed who she was. When the girls saw Thor they started grinning and squealing making the Queen turn her head to see what made them all so ecstatic. Her face glowed with happiness when she finally crossed eyes with her son.

"Mother." Thor walked fastly towards her and they hugged each other. You started rubbing your arm in awkwardness, you were left alone in the middle of the entrance and you couldn't help noticing the girls giving you looks and whispering between them. You started feeling a bit paranoid.

"You seem well." The Queen said to her son as she tenderly placed her hands on each side of his face. Then she turned her head and noticed you. "Is that her?" She smiled at Thor.

"Yes. Mother, this is [Y/N]." He took her hand and they approached you. You rememberd what Thor told you on the bridge.

"M-My Queen." You stammered as you bowed to show respect. You were really nervous now. You only heard good things about her but you couldn't help being intimidated. Her aura was so powerful, she was also the prettiest woman you've ever seen.

"Raise your head up, my child." She spoke to you. You immediately did as she said. "She's lovely." The Queen smiled at Thor. "I know what you've done for my sons." Your eyes widened a little but then widely as she took you in her arms. You hugged her back, intimidated but Thor smiled at you in reassurance so you calmed down. Her embrace was warm and comforting. She really gave that aura of protection and security mothers had. "You two must be tired." She said after releasing you. The Queen called one of her girls. "Show [Y/N] her chambers and make sure she isn't missing anything."

"I-I..." You started.

"Yes, dear?" She looked at you, when she crossed your eyes her lips curved into an amused smile. She understood. "Thor, I'm sure you want to greet your brother first, right? Why don't you take [Y/N] with you?" They both smiled at each other.

"Yes, that's a great idea." He said to her. The God of thunder handed you his arm and you took it.

"I-I've been pleased to meet you, my Queen." You bowed and smiled slightly.

"We'll have time to talk again my dear, don't worry. Go now, he's in the throne room." She smiled. God, you loved this woman already.

"So?" Thor asked you as you walked through the huge castle to join the throne room.

"I love her, the Queen- your mother is a very warm person." You said to him with a smile.

"I was sure you both would get along." He smiled back.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Is everyone on Asgard that gorgeous? I mean, your mother is the prettiest woman I've ever seen, Heimdall is very handsome as well and all the people we encountered were good looking." You made Thor laugh. The closer you got to the throne room the quicker your heart was beating. You knew you were getting there when you noticed a lot more guards on your way.

"It's here." Thor warned you in front of two huge doors. You saw someone walk in, probably to warn the King that guests had arrived.

"Oh God, okay." You gulped and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." He reassured you.

"Okay, I'm fine. It's fine." You warned him. Thor gave a head nod to one of the guards and he opened the doors.

  
  


You saw him. The throne room was huge and long but you could see him at the far back of the room sitting. Thor gave your back a light push and then you both started walking through the long path with the guards escorting you. You quickly glanced to the walls and the ceiling, everything looked beautiful, you felt like you were inside a luxurious museum. But the one thing that hit your eye was all the gold you were surrounded in. This was the real deal, you were really friends with not only a God but a powerful King. Living with Thor for so long and hanging out with him 24/7 never made you realize how privilegied you were to be with him.

You were almost there, the King got up from his seat and your lips couldn't help curving into a grin. Your body moved on its own, you started running towards the throne. You could almost touch him but suddenly Thor's voice made you stop instantly. Why did he yell? You understood when you noticed spears pointed in your direction. The guards had surrounded you and they pointed their weapons towards different part of your body. Your head, your throat, your chest, etc... all the way down. If you made one more step they would probably stab you.

The King raised his hand and the guards took back their places on the sides, not moving like statues and only watching. You looked at them bring their spears back to their sides, you were confused.

"[Y/N], you can't... do that. He's the King of Asgard." Thor explained to you after he came next to you.

"O-Oh..." You started blushing of embarrassment.

"Let her." You finally heard him speak. You crossed eyes and he smiled before nodding slightly. You left Thor's side and jumped into the God of mischief's arms.

"Loki..." You breathed his name. You didn't realize you were holding your breath since he spoke. You hugged him tightly against you. It's been almost one year but it felt like yesterday. His embrace, his scent, his aura, his charisma, it immediately felt familiar. He hesitated but finally the King wrapped his arms around you as well.

"Welcome to Asgard, Cookie." Your eyes widened and you gasped quietly. He rememberd. Cookie was the nickname he gave you when you two met. You had bonded while watching a horror movie and sharing a package of cookies together. He had called you tempting back then. It made you happy he still rememberd.

"I missed you, I-I'm really happy to see you again." You said to him with a grin as you slowly released each other. "You look good." You added. You couldn't help staring at him. He looked so magnificent, so powerful. Maybe you were just impressed by the helmet.

"You do too." You saw his eyes analyze your face and suddenly his brows furrowed when he looked at your cheek. "What's this?" He asked as his finger traced your scar there. You blushed.

"It's... We'll talk about it someday." You brushed off. You knew Thor hadn't told him, you made him promise not to.

"My King?" Suddenly a female voice interrupted you both. Loki took a step back as you all turned to look at her. The Asgardian woman was tall, skinny and very pretty. She looked around your age, perhaps one year older. Her skin was pale and her hair were long and black. She wore a very pretty Greek like gold dress. She didn't look like a servant at all and suddenly your stomach started aching. You feared who she might be to the God of mischief.

"Yes?" Loki replied.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Her name is [Y/N], she's my best friend from Earth." Thor suddenly spoke and you were thankful for his support. She raised an eyebrow but suddenly wore a smile on her face.

"A Midgardian? I see..." She said as she looked at you from head to toe. "I'm Amara."

"Nice to meet you." You replied politely.

"I expect you to join me so we can finish spending the rest of our afternoon together." She said to Loki with a wink before leaving the throne room.

"I'd like to see my chambers now, Thor." You turned to your best friend and then started walking away. Loki seemed surprised but he didn't add anything, he didn't stop you either.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me he had a girlfriend? I wouldn't have embarrassed myself like I did earlier." You were pouting.

"I had no idea. I barely know her and I didn't even know her and Loki interacted." Thor explained to you.

"God, I'm so stupid." You said as you passed a hand through your hair.

"Are you... jealous?" Thor asked you and you gasped.

"Jealous of what exactly??" You asked louder than you intended to. "Lok- The King and I never promised anything to each other, I was with Bucky, he has every right to be with someone too."

"But you didn't want him to be with someone, right?" The God of thunder smirked slightly.

"Shut up, Thor." You rolled your eyes.

"You can't speak to me like this here." He joked.

"Throw me in the dungeons, I guess." You sighed deeply. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know." He smiled at you. "Here you go, your chambers are here." He walked with you through the castle. He waved to a girl who was near and gestured her to come closer. She was pretty as well but was definitively younger than you. Probably twenty years old. She had pale skin as well, her hair was black but what you noticed were her gorgeous green eyes. "My mother must've warned you about our special guest, right?" He asked the girl and she nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you with her." He said to you this time. "The King must've prepared a feast to welcome you so just rest in your room and then a guard will escort you to dinner. Are you gonna be alright on your own?" Thor worried about you.

"Yes, don't worry. Thank you for everything, Thor." You smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner then." Thor left you and the girl. She opened the door of your room and invited you in. Your jaw dropped. It was huge and luxurious, nothing like your room at the compound. There was a dressing, the bed was so huge it could fit like five people, you even had a balcony, a desk, a dressing table and a few other things. In the middle of the room stood your luggage, you had literally forgotten about them.

"Would you like me to prepare a bath for you?" The girl asked you.

"Uh... Sure, okay. Why not?" You thought quickly. She disappeard at the back of your bedroom, there was another door, leading to the bathroom you had guessed. You took a few steps and sat in front of your bed. That was it, you were on Asgard. A few minutes later she came back.

"Your bath is ready." She warned you.

"Thank you, uh- I'm sorry, what's your name?" You asked her.

"I'm Cora." She replied to you.

"Nice to meet you Cora." You smiled at her in a friendly way. "I'm not sure what you heard about me but I'm [Y/N]." You said to her.

"Is... I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask." She apologized.

"No, go ahead." You encouraged her.

"Is it true you are from Midgard?" She dared to ask.

"It's true." You replied. "But you know Thor goes there right?" She nodded. Suddenly it made sense to her. "Well, I'm gonna take that bath." You walked towards the bathroom and noticed her following you. "I know they probably asked you to take care of me but I'm fine." You explained to her.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked you.

"I don't know, go back to what you were doing before Thor called you. I promise you if I need anything I'll search for you, okay?" She nodded and finally decided to leave your room. She seemed a bit shy but you didn't sense anything bad in her unlike **Amara** did.

Though you could understand her. It's normal she was cautious of you, she found you and her boyfriend hug and touch each other. If you were at her place you'd find it disrespectful as well. From now on you wouldn't interfere though, Loki had chosen someone and you were not a vile person to get between them. You were going to respect all the boundaries.

The bathroom was fucking gorgeous. Your eyes widened at the sight. Did all of this really belong to you now?? The bathtub was huge, you also had a shower, the sink was in marble and glass covered the entire wall. You were starting to really love this place.

You took off your clothes and entered the warm bath. You closed your eyes and relaxed. A nice smell of flowers was invading the room. You pinched your nose before diving in your bath, when you came back up and opened your eyes you almost screamed.

You saw a black shadow next to your sink, you rubbed your eyes before realizing it was a cat. Its fur was black and it got beautiful sharp blue eyes.

"Hey, kitty." You raised your arm towards it but since you were wet it didn't approach you. "You really scared me." You spoke to the small animal. "I didn't even know Asgard had Earth animals." You spoke out loud. The cat kept looking at you, its tail slowly swaying from right to left then it walked out of the bathroom. You washed yourself and when you were done you got out. You picked a towel and wrapped it around your body before walking out of the bathroom. You found the cat laying on your bed. "Looks like you made yourself comfortable there, huh?" You smiled at it as you sat on the bed. You gently petted the cat's head and it let you touch it.

"Meow~" It purred when you scratched it behind the ears.

"Alright, you can stay here I guess." You looked towards the window. "It's dark already, I guess I should get ready for dinner. I'm not gonna lie to you little kitty, I'm a bit nervous." The cat raised its head and looked at your face as you kept petting it. "I miss my friends." You said with a sad smile. "At least Thor is here and his mother, the Queen is very nice." You continued talking. "But the King... The King has better things to do I guess. It's been almost a year, I don't have the right to complain." You got up from the bed and kneeled towards your suitcase then opened it to take some clothes. The cat joined you and got curious about your stuff.

"Meow?"

"Ah, this?" You took out a photograph from your suitcase. "They're my friends, the Avengers." You smiled in nostalgia as you looked at the picture. "It was one of them's birthday and we took this picture together. It's the only souvenir I brought with me here." You got up and placed the picture on the nightstand next to your bed. "So-" You kneeled back above your suitcase. "Help me, what should I wear tonight? Everyone on Asgard is beautiful, I know eyes will be on me because I'm from Midgard like they say and people will be curious about me so I want to look decent at least. And I know Thor wants to introduce me to his friends." You bit onto your lower lip. "Oh God, I'm gonna have a panic attack." You lowered your head and brought your hand to your chest. Suddenly the cat got out of your room. You didn't know why but animals are just like that so you let it.

_ **Knock, knock!** _

"Huh?" Was the guard already here? Damn, you weren't ready yet.

"[Y/N]! It's Cora." You heard the female voice. Oh, thanks God.

"You can come in." You allowed her. She gasped when she saw you kneeled on the ground.

"Are you okay? You look really pale." She worried.

"I am, I'm fine." You reassured her. She helped you stand and then made you sit on the edge of your bed. "I just got... nervous. This happens to me sometimes, don't worry." She got out of the room and came back with a glass of water. "Thank you." You took a few sips and calmed down.

"You should get ready, it's almost time for the feast." She warned you.

"Can you help me? With my clothes, I don't know what to wear." You asked her.

"Of course." Cora smiled at you. "It's why I'm here." She ignored your luggage and opened the dresser. What?? It was filled with clothes, none of them belonged to you.

"Who's clothes are those??" You asked.

"Yours, [Y/N]." She replied naturally as if it all made sense to you. "Hmm, since it's a feast and the royal family will attend you should wear something elegant." She thought out loud as she searched through the dresser. "How about this?" She showed you a beautiful dress but the material was see-through.

"It's too much..." You commentated.

"I understand." She replied before searching again.

"How about this?" She showed you another dress.

"Don't you got something with... more fabric?" You asked. "I don't mind showing my legs but I don't really like my arms..." You confessed to her.

"Ah! This!" She showed you a beautiful long black dress. "Your arms and legs are covered but there's an opening in the back and the front. Is that okay?" You looked at it, you really liked that the arms were covered but the cleavage was bothering you a bit. "Try it on." Cora suggested to you. You sighed in resignation and got up from your bed. When she put her hands on your towel you stopped her.

"No!" You said louder than you intended to. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." You apologized. "I'm... I'm just not comfortable with my body." You admitted.

"I'm here to serve you [Y/N], you can count on me for keeping your secrets." She said to you. Suddenly she raised the hem of her dress and showed you what she was hiding under.

"W-What happened?" You asked her as you looked at the inside of her thighs. She had burn marks.

"It was an accident." She said to you.

"Sit on the bed." You asked her. Cora did as you said. You took the hem of her dress and raised it over her stomach. "I'm not gonna hurt you." You warned her. You gently placed your hands on her scarred thighs and then you closed your eyes. You felt your powers flow through you. Cora said nothing but watched you with mesmerized eyes for a few minutes. Finally you brought your hands to yourself. She gasped loudly when she looked at her thighs.

"What did you do??" She asked in shock.

"I want you to keep this to yourself for now-" You said as you looked at her. "You said you'd keep all my secrets." Cora nodded slowly. "I have healing powers." You confessed.

"I-It's incredible..." She ran her hands on her thighs, she couldn't believe it. "Does the King know??"

"Of course he does." You said. "It's the reason I came on Asgard."

"Can all Midgardians do this?" She asked.

"No, I'm the only one." You told her.

_ **Knock, knock!** _

"Oh no, it's the guard! We're late!" Cora worried.

"It's fine, I'll wear that black dress. It's too late to find something else." You reassured her.

"I'm gonna warn him to wait a bit so I can do your hair and makeup." She said to you before approaching the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amara and Cora are my ocs, Baotorda is a ref to the game granblue fantasy.


	3. Guest Of The Royal Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! By the way, I don't know how long this work will be, I don't think I'll reach the 250k like OTT but we might reach 100k, it just depends on how inspired I am.  
As always I'll try to post chapters daily, I'll make each between 2.5k-3k words, maybe more depends on the situation.  
Enjoy!

"I'm sorry I forgot since I was in shock earlier but I wanted to thank you for my thighs." Cora said to you as she brushed your hair.

"Don't worry about it." You smiled at her through the mirror in front of you. She turned you and applied a bit of cherry lipstick on your lips.

"What do you think?" She asked you.

"I like it, thank you for your help Cora." You smiled at her.

"Is the dress okay too?"

"Yes, don't worry. I don't mind the openings at the back and front. As long as my arms are covered..." You lowered your head a bit.

"I think you look very pretty." She smiled at you.

"Thank you." You didn't know but you felt like hugging her so you did. She gasped quietly but hugged you back.

"You need to go, he's been waiting for quite some time now." When you were ready she opened the door.

"Sorry, this took longer." You apologized to the guard. He said nothing but when he turned his head to look at you you felt intimidated. He was wearing a helmet but you crossed eyes with him. His blue eyes were piercing. You also noticed he had blond eyebrows and eyelashes. He was tall, like really tall and also very muscled. If you had to describe him with a word you'd choose mountain. His broad shoulders would intimidate anybody, you didn't know why he was the one picked to escort you. He certainly had more important stuff to do. You waved goodbye to Cora and then followed the guard. "I'm- Excuse me, sir..." He stopped to look at you. "Y-You're walking really fast and I-I can't keep up." You said to him.

"You're late." His deep voice surprised you.

"I-I know, I'm sorry about it." You repeated.

"No one makes the King wait." He added. Then he handed you his spear, you didn't pay attention so you naturally took it between your hands and before you could realize anything the guard picked you up in his arms.

"Wh!" You gasped. "Sir, please. Put me down." You asked him.

"You're late." He repeated. "And you're not fast enough."

"How kind." You ironized.

"I meant no offense to the guest of the royal family." You guessed it was his way to apologize.

"It's fine, I'm not offended. And I'm indeed late." You said. "What's your name?" You asked him as he walked fastly through the castle.

"Baotorda." He replied.

"Alright. Well, I'm [Y/N]. You can call me that instead of guest." You smiled slightly. You started hearing voices and music so you knew you were close. "Put me down please, I don't want people to see you carrying me with your spear in my hands." You said. When you were close enough he put you back on your feet. You gave him back his spear and then you arranged your clothes. "Thank you, Baotorda." You smiled. The guard walked with you until you finally reached the dinner room. Two guards opened the doors and you took a deep breath.

Oh God, there were so many people. Tables were laid in front of you with Asgardians smiling, laughing and drinking around them and at the back of the room was the royal table with the Queen and her two sons. You couldn't help noticing Amara was there as well and a few other people you didn't know and met yet. Baotorda gestured you to follow him, your seat was at the royal table. As you walked past the tables it started getting quieter, except for the whispers directed at you, thankfully Baotorda was fast and you were soon enough arrived at the royal table.

"Thank you." The Queen smiled at the guard. He bowed at her, at the King, and then at you before leaving you with them. You watched him leave and then your attention was reported to the royal family in front of you.

"[Y/N], come." Thor got up and guided you to a seat next to him.

"Thor, I-I'm really sorry for being late. I-I didn't feel-"

"Shh, you're fine. It's fine." He smiled at you in reassurance. "You look beautiful." He added.

"Thank you." You blushed slightly.

"You should say a word." The Queen whispered to the King.

"I know." Loki sighed. The Queen was sitted between her sons, Amara was next to the King and you were next to Thor. You dared to face forward but quickly lowered your head when you saw all the eyes on you. The Asgardians were probably wondering why a stranger like you was sitting around the royal table. Suddenly the King got up and all the whispers and chatting stopped. "Asgardians-" He started. "As you have all noticed, my brother, Thor, is back." A few cheers were heard, after all the God of thunder was popular on his home planet.

"Thank you." He grinned at them.

"And he has brought with him a Midgardian." Loki continued. You were tense, was that all you were to him? "She is my brother's best friend and a valuable guest of the royal family so I expect you all to welcome her warmly. Show her how good Asgard is." You bit onto your lower lip. As Loki spoke the few curious looks in your direction suddenly started turning into smiles and friendly faces. It's as if he controlled them. "Now, I had this feast prepared for you all to welcome my brother and his guest so- Have fun." The King smiled at his people and then sat back on his chair.

What he said was nice... So why did you feel stings in your chest?

  
  


\---

  
  


While you were eating the servants made sure you were missing nothing, on order of the King apparently... So why the hell was he acting so cold towards you? You had only crossed his gaze once since you entered the dining room... And it was _when_ you entered the dining room.

You know he did. You saw him. You saw Loki look at your face and then lower his eyes on your outfit and since then, nothing. He ignored you and only introduced you as Thor's best friend as if you only had history with him, as if the God of thunder was the only person you knew. Sure, it's been months but you and Loki knew each other. You shared secrets back then at the Avengers tower. So why was he acting like you and him had zero relation?

You wondered if it was because of his girlfriend. I mean, even if they were dating he could introduce you as his friend, you would've been happy with that. You were lost in your thoughts you didn't hear the Queen calling your name. Thor had long ago left your side to go join his friends.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" You asked the Queen.

"I called your name, dear." She replied.

"I-I beg your pardon, I-I was lost in my thoughts." You apologized.

"And what were you thinking about?" You knew that she knew. You glanced to her side and noticed Loki and Amara were gone.

"Loki..." You replied.

"You need to learn how to hide your emotions on your face dear, everyone can read you like a book." She said to you.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't complain to you, especially about one of your sons... The King." You lowered your head.

"Ah... You left him to me in some state you know." Your eyes widened a bit, you raised your head and looked at her. "He told me everything about you two."

"I-I'm sorry..." Your face frowned in sadness.

"Why are you apologizing, dear? You took his defense against your friends, cried for him, gave him your trust, healed him..." The Queen smiled at you. "He was heartbroken when he took the role of King. I didn't think he was capable of falling_ deeply_ in love."

"Loki was nothing but kind to me." You said to her. "I had no reason to not trust him." You continued.

"Don't worry, I know everything. He and I had long conversations about you." She confessed to you. "I had Thor's version as well." She smiled.

"Why did he introduce me like that?" You asked the Queen. "As Thor's best friend?"

"Are you not Thor's best friend?" She asked you.

"No, I am! But... The way he said it... It's as if he didn't want anything to do with me anymore." You tried to explain.

"Loki, despite all the kindess he showed you, has an ego and pride. It hurt him when you chose someone else over him. He tried to forget you, obviously. And I think he's still trying to do that." The Queen explained to you. "I know my son more than anybody else. He's trying to protect himself because he's afraid of feeling for you again and then losing you again."

"I-I understand..." You said.

"You two will run into each other a lot here, just give it time." She smiled at you in reassurance.

"Thank you, my Queen." You smiled sadly at her.

"I think Thor is calling you over there, you should join him." She said to you.

"I don't wanna leave you by yourself." The words left your mouth too quickly. She smiled in amusement.

"You don't have to worry about me dear, and it's way too late for me. I'm gonna go rest. I wish you a goodnight." She got up and gently put her hand on your shoulder. You nodded and smiled at her then you watched her leave. You got up and decided to join Thor since it was just you now at the royal table. You had no idea where Loki and Amara went. You decided to not think too much about it.

"[Y/N], let me introduce you to my friends." Thor announced to you happily. He was surrounded by a small group of Asgardians. "This is lady Sif, she's one of the greatest warrior I know."

"Nice to meet you." You smiled at her.

"You already know Heimdall." You just noticed the guardian of the Bifrost was here as well.

"How has it been since I saw you?" He asked you.

"Great, thank you for asking. Asgard is really beautiful." You said to Thor and his friends.

"You're a pretty sight as well." One of Thor's friend said and it made you instantly blush.

"T-Thanks." You stuttered. You were really not used to compliments.

"That's Volstagg." Thor introduced him to you.

"My lady." The redhaired man took your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"Easy, she's important to me." The God of thunder calmed down his friend. It warmed your heart a bit Thor said that.

"The last thing I wanna do is harm her." Volstagg defended himself. Two other men came by your side with drinks in their hands.

"And that's Hogun and Fandral." You turned your head and smiled at them politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm [Y/N]." You said to them.

"Ah, the Midgardian Thor told us so much about." They grinned. "Is it true you can heal?" Hogun asked. You nodded.

"Show us!" Fandral was amused. He grabbed a knife on the table and ran it on Volstagg's forearm who didn't realize what was happening, he was busy emptying his glass.

"The fuck did you do that for??" His voice roared. You facepalmed, this was vaguely familiar.

"Excuse me-" You approached the redhaired warrior and put your palms on his bloody forearm. You closed your eyes as always and let your powers manifest. Twenty seconds later you brought your hands back to your sides. The cut and the blood was gone, his forearm was like new. They all stared in disbelief.

"So, did I lie?" Thor grinned, proud of you.

"I've seen a lot of things but this..." Heimdall was amazed. "You're an incredible person, [Y/N]. I've never seen a Midgardian like you."

"All the Midgardians I've encountered were just so..." Lady Sif started.

"Weak." Fandral finished her sentence.

"I want to marry her." Volstagg said to Thor and they all exploded in laughter, making a few heads turn towards your group. You rolled your eyes in amusement, yes, you were having a good time.

  
  


"Mother?" The King met the Queen in a hallway of the castle. "You're not at the feast?" He asked.

"Oh, you know I don't spend a lot of time during those." She smiled at him in reassurance. "But you're not either."

"I..." Loki lowered his head.

"I spoke a bit with your friend. She's hurt you're acting distant with her." The Queen said. They both walked in front of a fountain and then sat down on the edge of it.

"It all came back." The God of mischief started. "When I held her in my arms. She put her arms around me and she embraced me tightly... Everything I've been trying to forget about her... Her kindness, her positivity, her warmth, her scent... Everything I used to feel for her and that I've been trying so hard to erase for the past months... It all came back." Loki confessed.

"So you panicked?" The Queen asked.

"I did..." He let out a small dry chuckle. "I can't let myself fall for her again... She's not from here, she can never stay on Asgard with me."

"Oh, what do you know about that?" She asked Loki as she gently rubbed his back. "We can do a lot for love, my son. You're gonna walk into her a lot in here." The Queen made the King look into her eyes. "You will not be able to fight your feelings for her so just let them express themselves. Otherwise you will just waste time and you will hurt each other... and other people." She said to him.

"Amara?" Loki asked.

"You're not in love with this girl, my son. You're not even in a relationship with her. Don't give her false hopes. If you're thankful for what she's done to you you owe her the truth." The Queen got up.

"Thank you, mother." The two hugged each other.

"It's her first night in Asgard, be a good King and go make sure she doesn't need anything. She's a valuable guest of the royal family, hm?" The Queen teased before leaving for her chambers. Loki knew that title must've hurt your feelings, it just sounded too cold. You were more than that.

  
  


\---

  
  


The King entered the dining room again and all the heads turned towards him. Yours too of course. Loki had that natural charisma, that charm that lured everyone into him. His aura was powerful and attractive, you just felt drawed by it. You lowered your head a little when you saw him start coming towards your group. You thought he was probably going to pass by and ignore you like he did since you came here.

"Your majesty." Fandral teased when Loki was finally at your group level. He ignored him and continued walking until he was at **your** level.

"My King..." You muttered before taking a sip of your drink, ignoring his gaze. He smirked slightly. So, this was how it was going to go, huh?

"[Y/N]-" He started.

"So, you do remember my name." You raised one eyebrow. "I thought I was just Thor's best friend or the Midgardian, guest of the royal family..." Loki chuckled lowly.

"It has come to my attention that you may have been hurt by the terms I used to describe you earlier. I would like to apologize to you." Your eyes widened a little.

"They weren't mean terms... I'm not offended..." You said. "I just thought... I was more." You confessed.

"I haven't seen you for a year." He said.

"You could've visited." You replied.

"I'm the King of Asgard."

"And I'm very happy for you. The people seem to love you, it's a beautiful planet-"

"Come." Loki gently grabbed your arm and hurried you away from everybody else. They didn't need to listen to your conversation. "What is it? Why are you angry?"

"I'm not." You said as you put your drink down. "I-I just thought... our reunion was going to be a bit warmer... You ignore me, you introduce me as Thor's best friend as if I was only that, you hug me in front of your girlfriend-"

"What?" He asked. "Amara and I are not in a relationship."

"You two seemed... very close." You couldn't help the words escape your lips.

"Are you... jealous?" His lips curved into a small smirk and you hated it.

"No, why would I be? You said it yourself, it's been a year. You have every right to have a girlfriend, be married, have children, I have 0 right to be angry or jealous, I was with Bucky-"

"Was?" Loki's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"I-I... We split up... around 2 months ago." You replied.

"You or him?" He asked as he put his hands on your shoulders.

"Why does it matter??" You asked.

"So, it was him."

"It was me." You corrected him.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business!"

"So, after you split up you decided to come here and what? Continue from where we left off?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are, my world doesn't revolve around you. I came for your father because Thor asked my help." You explained to him with furrowed brows.

"You didn't want to see me?" He asked more seriously this time. You blushed slightly.

"You're really an idiot." You said to him.

"Choose your words carefully with me Cookie, I'm the King."

"Don't call me that if you're gonna pretend I'm just a stranger to you in front of your people."

"Uh hum, is everything alright here?" Thor suddenly interrupted you both and you were thankful.

"I need a drink, Thor come with me please. My King-" You bowed to mock him before taking Thor's arm and walking away.

Loki watched you go with his brother. Oh, but the night wasn't over he thought and you and him weren't done.


	4. This Is Familiar

Music started playing and the Asgardians danced in the middle of the room. Thor had left you to go have fun but you didn't mind it. You were sitting with a drink in your hands and watched everyone have fun around you. You honestly couldn't wait for this night to be over.

You were so lost with Loki. You couldn't help overthinking about the conversation you just had with him one hour ago. It made you happy he apologized but then the conversation took an odd turn, you started talking about Amara and Bucky, he thought you had came on Asgard for him... It was weird.

You couldn't deny you were excited to see him again though but you would never admit it to his face at the moment.

"Lady [Y/N]." You raised your head when you heard someone call you.

"Oh, Volstagg..." The redhaired warrior was standing in front of you.

"May I have this dance?" He gave you his hand. You looked around you, the Asgardians were dancing then you glanced over the royal table. Loki was back on his seat surrounded by women, servants and others, you quickly looked away before crossing eyes with him. You took a deep breath before looking at Volstagg again.

"Sure." You smiled slightly at him and put your small hand in his big one. He brought you in the middle of the room, heads started turning towards you both, you didn't see it but you were sure the King's gaze was on you as well, you could feel it. You gasped when Volstagg squeezed your torso against his. He put his strong arm behind your back, his hand rested just above your butt and his other hand took yours. You put your free hand on his shoulder and then you started swaying to the music.

"I didn't get to thank you for my arm earlier." Volstagg said to you with a smile on his face.

"It's alright." You brushed off.

"I've never met a Midgardian like you." He added.

"You meet a lot of Midgardians?" You asked and he chuckled slightly.

"The last one I met was rather weak but I shouldn't speak like this of Thor's friends. Though she was more than that." He said.

"His ex?" You asked. "He told me about her."

"What about you?" Volstagg asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you in a relationship?" Oh God, not again.

"Listen, I... You're very nice but I'm not interested. I have a lot on my mind and I don't think I'm gonna stay around for a long time." You explained to him, trying to be as nice as possible.

"It's alright." He replied. You continued dancing for a little while until you two got interrupted. The King poked the redhaired warrior's shoulder.

"I would like a dance with the lady." Loki said to Volstagg. He knew he couldn't refuse, it was the King after all.

"Your majesty." Volstagg released you and walked away. You rolled your eyes before taking the hand Loki was giving you.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He said to you as you started dancing slowly.

"I beg your pardon my King, I meant no offense to his majesty." You mocked him, you were being sarcastic. "I'm just a Midgardian, Thor's best friend, a guest-"

"You're not gonna let this go, huh? I apologized already." Loki said to you.

"Right. Sorry, my King-"

"Would you stop calling me that?" He asked. You smiled slightly and soon his lips curved as well. "This brings back memories." He said to you.

"It does." You added.

"You still look ravishing." You blushed and lowered your head, you were smiling though. "Your dancing got better."

"Are you gonna mock me all night?" You asked as you raised back your head.

"I don't know, are you?"

"Alright, fine, _Loki_." You finally said his name.

"How do you find it in here?" Your brows furrowed a little.

"Um, there's a lot of people around and all the eyes are on us. You're holding me very clos-"

"I meant on Asgard." Your eyes widened and your face took a deeper shade of red. This was so embarrassing.

"O-Oh... Asgard is really pretty, I haven't seen much yet but I like it." You smiled at him. "I..."

"Yes?" You looked into his eyes.

"I hope we can spend some time together." You said. "I-I know you're very busy but... I'm glad to see you again Loki, I missed you." You finally revealed to him. His heart beat faster in his chest. Why were you telling him this? "I came for your father but I was really excited to see you again."

"Heimdall told me you changed your mind." You giggled slightly.

"I thought you'd remember our conversation." You said to him.

"I do remember. I'm asking you if it's the case."

"I said you'd be the first person I would think about. I'm right here now, aren't I?" You asked him as you lightly squeezed his hand. You stared into each other's eyes, suddenly nothing else existed around you two, it was just the King and you in the room. The musicians stopped playing and the Asgardians clapped, breaking the connection between you and the God of mischief. You approached him and left a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Loki." And you left him there, you walked towards the doors without turning back.

"Lady [Y/N]." The guard Baotorda was waiting for you.

"I'm going back to my room." You said to him and he proceeded to escort you. "Thank you, Baotorda." He bowed and let you enter your chambers.

Cora was nowhere to be seen but it was very late and you didn't need her help to undress and get to bed. You went to the bathroom and cleaned yourself. After changing into a pair of pyjamas you had brought with you from Earth you walked towards the balcony and looked at the breathtaking view in front of you.

Asgard was gorgeous. The stars shined so much brighter in the Asgardian sky than they did on Earth. You sat on the edge and took a deep breath before closing your eyes.

"Meow~"

"Hey, you're back." Suddenly the black cat had appeared next to you. You gently petted its head and it started purring. "You needed to clear your mind as well?" You asked it. "I needed to." You confessed to the small animal. "Loki finally spoke to me. It made me happy." You smiled as you continued petting. "He complimented me and invited me to dance."

"Meow?"

"It's funny, it brought back memories. He's the first person who ever invited me to dance. He's the one who teached me as well." You continued talking. "I really hope I get to spend more time with him. I really enjoyed the moments we spent on Earth. I hope we don't lose that." You started shivering. "Alright, I'm getting cold and sleepy. Do you want to come in?"

"Meow!" The cat turned around and jumped into the next balcony, leaving you alone.

"Alright, fine." You came back inside your room and turned off the lights before laying onto your bed. You were thankful the mattress was so soft, you were quickly going to fall asleep. You turned to look at the picture of the Avengers, you really missed them and you wished you could tell them how your first day went. You closed your eyes before overthinking and crying.

  
  


\---

  
  


Cora woke you up and helped you clean yourself and prepare before joining the royal family for breakfast. You had slept well despite everything though it took you some minutes to realize you were not on Earth anymore and you weren't going to eat Steve's pancakes. Your heart ached a bit but thankfully Thor was still here and the King and the Queen were nice to you.

"Good morning." You greeted them with a smile when you entered the dining room. Asgardians weren't there this time, it was just you, the Queen and her sons. You felt comfortable.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." Thor grinned when he saw you.

"How was your first night on Asgard, dear?" The Queen asked after you sat between her two sons around a round table.

"I slept well my Queen, thank you for asking." You smiled at her. "I liked my first day yesterday." You added. The servants started moving around you, bringing you different plates of food and drinks.

"I saw you two dance together." Thor teased you and Loki.

"And what about it, brother?" The God of mischief replied.

"It must've brought back some memories."

"Leave them alone." The Queen said to the God of thunder with a little smile.

"It did." You said with a shy smile. Loki blushed slightly but he didn't add anything.

"This afternoon I'm gonna go walk through the city if you want to come with me." Thor suggested to you.

"Of course. I'd love to." You accepted happily. "I can't wait to visit Asgard."

"Will you be joining us?" Thor asked his brother.

"Probably not, I'm busy." Loki replied. You were a bit disappointed but you knew that as a King he had things to do.

"B-By the way..." You started. "I-I don't know if you talked about this already amongst yourselves but... I'm ready. I mean, whenever you want me to... check on the Allfather." You said to the royal family.

"Don't worry about this yet dear, we still have time. I appreciate your concerns though." The Queen smiled at you as she put her hand on yours.

"I-I just want you all to know... I'll do anything to help." You said to them confidently. "And also if you need me for anything else. If you know someone who's injured, please don't hesitate."

"You're very kind, [Y/N]." Thor smiled at you. During breakfast you explained to the Queen how your powers worked, you stayed very humble but Thor praised you a lot to his mother, complimenting your powers and your will to always help everyone around you. The Queen didn't doubt it, she read you like an open book the first time she laid her eyes on you.

"What about your cheek?" Loki suddenly asked. You and Thor lowered your heads instantly.

"Loki." The Queen called her son out.

"You two are hiding something from me." He said to them.

"That's familiar as well." You tried joking to ease the mood. Thor let out a quiet chuckle but Loki was serious. "I can't heal myself, you already know that." You said to him.

"That's not what I'm asking." He stared straight into your eyes. "Don't make me get the answer myself." He threatened you and you were shocked.

"If you use your powers on me I'll never forgive you." You said to him with furrowed brows.

"Loki, that's enough." The Queen tried stopping him again.

"Why won't you tell me?" He ignored her and kept interrogating you.

"I told you yesterday, I will tell you someday. But not now." You said to him. "Be patient." You turned to the Queen, you felt ashamed. "I-I beg your pardon, my Queen."

"You're fine, my dear." She smiled at you. "I have to go, finish your breakfast." She said as she got up. "And you two stop bothering her." Then the Queen left with some of her girls.

"Stop looking at me like this." You said to Loki after you sighed.

"Did he hit you?" He asked.

"What?? Who?" You asked.

"Bucky." Thor choked on his drink.

"Are you crazy? No!" You said. You couldn't believe he really accused the winter soldier of something so horrible. You didn't want the God of mischief to imagine more terrifying scenarios so for now you'll just clear the situation to him a bit. "Remember I'm an Avenger?" You reminded him. "We go on missions and sometimes things go bad. It's what happened."

"What exac-"

"Loki!" You got up. "I don't wanna talk about it!" You yelled at him. Two guards pointed their spears at you but Thor was quick enough and put you behind him.

"Never point your spears at her." Loki ordered them. Thor was glaring at his brother. He sighed deeply. "I have things to do." The King got up and left the room, leaving only you and the God of thunder.

"I'm sorry." Thor said to you after he gestured you to sit down.

"It's fine. Ugh, why is he so entitled?" You complained.

"You're really wondering?" Thor asked with a small smile on his face. "He was worried about you, obviously."

"But I'm fine, he doesn't need to worry. I'm not in danger." You said. "And you're still not allowed to tell him, I will do it myself."

"I understand." He put a gentle hand on your shoulder. "Come with me if you're done, I'll show you around the castle."

"Thank you for staying with me." You smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure."

  
  


\---

  
  


"Is that the kind of things you wear on Midgard?" Cora asked you as she went through your clothes that were still inside your suitcases.

"Eh, more or less." You replied. "There's different styles but yeah, pants, shirts..."

"It looks a bit uncomfortable. And the material isn't nice to the touch."

"Really? It looks fine to me." You said. "I find the clothes on Asgard for women too light. Don't put that on." She started giggling. "It's too big for you, you're thin and I'm... not." You removed the hoodie she had put on.

"You don't like how you look?" Cora asked you.

"Not really... I-I got better I guess, I used to be way harder on myself. But I'm still not satisfied."

"Why?" She sat next to you on the edge of the bed.

"People make mean comments, give weird looks. It's really not a nice feeling." You said.

"Some girls used to make mean comments about my thighs too when we took baths." Cora confessed to you.

"I'm sorry you went through that." You put a hand on her naked arm.

"Don't be sorry, thanks to you my thighs are normal again." She smiled at you.

"Yeah, I wish my powers could work like that on me as well." You said sadly.

"I want powers so I can help you love your own body." She approached you and hugged your side. You started tearing up a little.

"Thank you for saying that." You hugged her. She carefully wiped a tear off your face with her finger.

"Let me help you pick your clothes for your afternoon. You will probably meet a lot of people so you need to look good." Cora ignored your luggage and opened the dressing.

"Sure, alright." You let her.

"How about this?" She showed you a grey dress but the best part is that it came with a cape and a hood.

"Ooh, I love it." You grinned as you got up, your eyes not leaving the outfit.

"Yay!" Cora cheered. "Come on, put them on and then I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Thank you for your help." You proceeded to dress up and then you sat while Cora finished preparing you.

"Here you go! You're ready." She brought you in front of the tall mirror in your room.

"It's nice, I like it very much. Thanks again." You smiled at her.

"You don't need to thank me for everything, It's why I'm here." She said to you.

"Thank you and I'm sorry are two sayings that are getting rarer nowadays, you won't stop me from saying them." You said. "And it never feels bad to hear them."

"That was very wise, I'll keep it in mind." The young girl smiled at you. "Come on, go! The prince must be waiting for you."

"I need to stop being late." You sighed.


	5. "I Had Forgotten"

"Ah, good afternoon Baotorda." You greeted the guard who as always, was outside your chambers.

"Lady [Y/N]." He bowed. Then you both proceeded to join the entrance of the castle where Thor was waiting for you.

"How are you?" You panicked and asked the guard that. You didn't like silences and it was awkward. You sensed Baotorda flinch, he probably wasn't used to being asked any questions in general from the people he escorted. "You... don't have to answer I guess." You muttered. He kept silent and finally you reached the entrance.

"Ah, here you are." Thor grinned at you. He looked at your guard and gestured him that he could leave.

"Thank you." You said to Baotorda.

"Can we go now?" Your eyes widened when you recognized the voice.

"Loki??" You asked. "I-I thought you were busy." You crossed your arms on your chest and raised one eyebrow.

"Isn't it your first time on Asgard? What kind of King would I be if I didn't show you around?" You rolled your eyes but your lips curved into a small smile. You were still mad about breakfast though, he went too far.

"Let's go." Thor said. The three of you walked together but you were still being followed by some royal guards, thankfully they kept their distance.

Loki and Thor were not just popular, it was crazy. All the Asgardians you passed by stopped what they were doing to wave and greet them. The girls were squealing and blushing when the two brothers waved or smiled at them. You started really feeling out of place, probably because you noticed some glares in your direction. The Asgardian women were really jealous of your position.

"What's this?" You asked the brothers when you passed by an old building.

"Ah, this is similar to what you would call on Earth, a church." Thor explained to you. "Asgardians come here to pray to the Gods."

"It's pretty." You commentated.

"I'll take you inside one day if you want." The God of thunder suggested to you.

"Sure, thank you." You smiled at him. You entered a street where several vendors and sellers were having their business. You guessed it was the marketplace. It was not too crowded but it wasn't empty either. You liked this environment and you felt safe with your friends. You got accosted by a bunch of different traders who tried to sell you their goods. Be it food, clothes, even weapons.

"Magic crystal for you!" An Asgardian held the rock in his hand and showed it to you. "I can make you a ring or a necklace!" He proposed. You looked at it, it was indeed pretty but you didn't have any money. You didn't even know what was the currency on Asgard.

"Mama! Mama!" Suddenly a panicked voice came to your ears, you turned your head and saw a teenage boy kneeled next to an aged woman who was laying on the ground. "Help me!" The brothers or the guards didn't have time to realize what was happening that you had already ran towards the two Asgardians.

"What happened?" You asked the teenage boy.

"She said her head hurt and she felt weak, suddenly she fell! Don't die, mama..." He started crying.

"Shh, calm down. It's gonna be fine, alright? I'm gonna help your mother. Be a good boy and find me some water." You asked him.

"What do you need?" Loki asked you.

"Help me sit her down." You asked the two brothers when they came at your level. Thor grabbed a chair next to a shop that sold swords and daggers and then he and Loki carried the woman on it. "She probably had a heatstroke." You said as you touched her skin. "She's really warm. I sent her son to get some water but-" You looked up. "The sun's shining really brightly. Can you two please move her under the shadow over there?" You pointed to a place that was hidden by the sun.

"Of course." They replied. A group of people had encircled you all now. The guards were trying their best to keep the curious Asgardians at a distance to not bother you.

"I-I have the water!" You heard someone yell behind you. The guards wouldn't let him pass.

"Let him through." You said to them. The King nodded and they let the boy come at your level. "Thank you." You took the bucket of water he had brought. "I need a cloth. Ah, I'm sorry." You grabbed a dagger Loki was always carrying on him and then you cut a piece of your cape. You wetted it and put it on top of the woman's head to humidify her and drop her body temperature.

"Be careful with that." Loki said to you when you gave him back his dagger. You ignored him and placed yourself behind the passed out woman. You put your hands on the sides of her head and then you closed your eyes. You felt your powers flow through you and soon enough the woman's eyebrows started furrowing.

"Mama??" The boy called his mother. He kneeled in front of her and held her hands. You couldn't see it but everyone around you had their eyes fixed on you. After all the Asgardians knew nothing about you besides that you were from Earth and a friend of Thor. You let go of her head with one hand and placed it on her chest. The woman jumped awake and started taking deep breathes, it was as if she suddenly got a huge load of oxygen in her lungs.

"You're fine, calm down." You said to her. "Breathe normally." She was confused and didn't know who was speaking to her but she got even more surprised when she found the two royal sons standing in front of her. You finally took your hands off her and then you placed yourself in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." She nodded.

"You should be careful, it's a warm day and you had a little faintness. Thankfully your son was with you." You smiled at the two of them.

"You saved my mother." He said to you. The Asgardians were astonished, they've never heard of a Midgardian like you. Suddenly you heard cheers and people clapped for you.

"How can I thank you?" The old woman asked you.

"Just promise me you will be careful. He was very worried about you." You let them and hid behind the two brothers. You felt intimidated by all the cheers and they procured you that feeling of security you needed at the moment.

"You're amazing." Thor grinned proudly at you.

"Oh, come on. You've seen me heal a bunch of times." You smiled shyly. "C-Can we please go, I-I don't like being the center of attention." The King was looking at you during the whole time but he stayed silent.

"Asgard will remember this." The God of thunder said to you.

"Sounds ominous." You replied as you walked away, he chuckled next to you. When you were a bit far away from where the commotion started the God of mischief finally acknowledged your presence.

"Cookie." He called you by that surname he gave you.

"My King-" You said to provoke him.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He sighed.

"Loki." You corrected yourself.

"What you did earlier was very kind." He started.

"Am I gonna get the King's blessings?" You asked.

"Will you stop interrupting me all the time?" Loki grabbed your arm and brought you a bit away from Thor who, you know, was pretending to be busy with something to let you and his brother speak. "I..." The God of mischief took a deep breath before taking something from his pocket and giving it to you.

"What's this?" You asked.

"I saw how you looked at that crystal the shopkeeper proposed to you so I made him create a bracelet for you." Your lips curved into a small smile. You looked at it, it was very pretty, you liked it.

"Thank you, Loki." You raised your head and smiled at him.

"I would also like to... apologize for this morning." He added. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against you. The guards were about to step in but Thor who was looking at the scene discreetly stopped them. You felt the King flinch and gasp quietly but his body acted on its own, he put his arms around your waist and hugged you back against him. When you released each other Loki gently took your hand and pulled up the sleeve of your dress... You didn't have time to stop him. His eyes widened when he saw your other scar there.

"L-Loki-"

"How many more scars will I find on your body?" He asked you. His tone was cold, it was hard to describe, it wasn't anger or sadness, it sounded more like disappointment. "You promised me if you needed my help you'd call for me."

"I never promised you that, I made **you** promise. Your promise was with Thor." You reminded him.

"And he failed." Loki replied.

"Stop, please. It's nothing-"

"If it's nothing why do you refuse to tell me what happened?" The King asked you.

"It's too soon. People got hurt and I'm not sure they've healed yet." You weren't talking about you. Your trauma behind that event had been taken care of, you were talking about Thor. You knew he still felt guilty. You weren't going to let Loki make him feel bad for this again, Thor wasn't healed yet. "I promised you I would tell you someday but now is not the time." You took one of his hands in both of yours. "Please Loki, I don't wanna keep arguing with you. I'm really happy because of the gift you just gave me."

"I was happy too before finding another scar." He said.

"Do you want to argue? Is that what you want right now?" You asked him.

"I want to know what happened." He repeated.

"Stop being so stubborn, I beg you!" You were losing your patience. "Please put the bracelet around my wrist." You asked him in a soft voice, hoping that would calm him. Loki sighed deeply then he proceeded to put the jewelry on you. "Was he serious when he said the crystal was magical?" You asked him with a small smile.

"Probably not." The God of mischief replied.

"It's fine, it's pretty anyway." You said happily as you looked at it.

"You're pretty." The words escaped him too quickly before he realized. You bit onto your lower lip as you blushed a bit. You leaned on the King and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go, I'm getting thirsty." You said as you grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "Thor, come!" You called your best friend.

  
  


\---

  
  


"This is the best drink I've ever had." You said after you put down your glass.

"You can't find this fruit on Midgard or anywhere else in the nine realms." The bartender said to you. "Only on Asgard."

"I might come live here just for it." You joked before taking another sip. Loki glanced in your direction but said nothing. "Thank you, sir." You smiled at him and then you went to sit around a table with the two Gods.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked you. "I mean, after healing."

"Yes, don't worry about me." You put your hand on his bicep in comfort. "I'm pretty sure it's the heat making me thirsty, not using my powers." You said. "So-" You turned your head towards the King. "I didn't get to ask you since you were ignoring me all day yesterday-" You teased Loki. "But how have you been? You know, being a King and all." You smiled at him.

"Good." He replied. You stared at him for five seconds waiting for him to continue. You three stayed silent.

"Why are you like this? Speak to me." You asked him, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. Tell me how it went, how did the Asgardians react?"

"They accepted the decision. The Allfather is asleep and I'm an heir so it was logical." He explained.

"Everyone seem to like you and respect you here, it makes me happy for you." You said to the God of mischief. His heart beat faster in his chest. "You're not asking me how I've been doing?" You teased.

"I don't know, will you actually reply this time?" He stared straight into your eyes.

"Here we go again." You lowered your head. Thor sensed the crisis coming so he called the bartender over.

"Bring us you know what." He asked him with a grin on his face.

"You're not making her eat you know what." Loki said to his brother.

"I am making her eat you know what." The God of thunder replied, amused.

"What is you know what?" You asked.

"It's disgusting." Loki replied.

"I love it." Thor argued.

"You guys are scaring me, what is you know what?" You asked again.

"Here you go." The bartender came back and put a bowl on your table. You were looking at small colorful balls.

"It looks like candy." You said.

"It's not candy." Loki replied.

"It's candy." Thor winked at you.

"You eat one first." You said to the God of thunder. He shrugged before he popped one into his mouth and ate it. Loki made a disgusted face.

"Go on, eat one." Thor hurried you. You wondered what Loki's fuss was about. Thor ate one and he was fine. You picked a yellow ball and put it inside your mouth. You bit it and when you felt something juicy and sour explode in your mouth you spat it. Thor exploded in laughter while Loki facepalmed.

"Ouh, I wouldn't have taken a yellow one." The King commentated.

"What was that?!" You started panicking.

"The equivalent of... bugs in Midgard." Loki explained to you. Your eyes widened before you stood up and faced Thor.

"YOU MADE ME EAT A BUG??" You yelled at him. "And you let him do that to me?!" You turned to Loki this time. "Eww, ugh. I'm gonna be sick." You grabbed a napkin on the table and spat inside of it then wiped your tongue with it as you sat back down.

"Bring her another juice." Loki ordered to the bartender. "Don't worry, the fruit one." He reassured you when you glared at him. You saw his lips curve into a smile as he looked at you. "I had forgotten."

"What?" You asked.

"How amusing you were, Cookie." Loki brought his hand to the side of your face and gently replaced a strand of your hair behind your ear. You blushed slightly as you looked at him.

"Y-You'd remember if you spent more time with me." You said to him without looking at his face.

"I'll try."

"Really?" Your face illuminated, you were really happy.

"Here, enjoy it." The bartender put your drink in front of you.

"Thank you, I will!" You took a big sip when he left your table. You had already forgotten about Thor's trap treats. "God, this really hits the spot." You let out after you put your glass down. Loki wiped your upper lip with his thumb and then licked his finger as he looked at you, never breaking eye contact. You smiled as you looked at him, this was also familiar.

"Shall we go?" Thor asked. "It's getting dark."

"I'm following you two." You said. The three of you got up and left the tavern after the God of thunder gave the bartender some gold coins. You promised him you'd come back for the juice. When you were outside you went between the two Gods and grabbed one of their arms with yours before walking away.

"Did you have a good time?" Thor smiled at you.

"Hmm." You nodded. "Thank you both, I spent a great afternoon." You said happily. "I hope we can do this again." You glanced at Loki who understood the message was for him.

"Alright, fine." He said.

"Yay!" You cheered. You raised your head and looked at the sky, you tripped on a rock but fortunately the two brothers held you up by your arms.

"Look in front of you, would you?" Loki said to you.

"S-Sorry..." You blushed in shame.

"What were you looking at?" Thor asked you.

"Just the sky. Asgard is really pretty." You replied. Loki found you so terribly adorable and he hated it. He couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to get feelings for you again. He knew how it would end. With his heart broken again.


	6. The Prince Of Lies

When you came back to the castle you left the boys and retreated to your chambers until it was time for dinner. You explained to Cora how you had unfortunately ruined your cape while she helped you bathe. You trusted her enough now and you didn't mind her seeing you naked. She was happy for you when you told her how your afternoon with the brothers went. She had also confessed to you that apparently Amara threw a tantrum when she learned that the King had left the castle to spend time with you. You just hoped Loki would take care of it, after all you barely knew her, it wasn't your role to talk to her.

Baotorda escorted you to the dinner room where the Queen and her sons were waiting for you... along with Amara and a few other people you didn't know but they were older than you so you guessed that perhaps they were the Queen's friends. You bowed in front of the royal table and then took place next to Thor in front of the table. Loki's sides were occupied.

"[Y/N], Thor was telling me about what you've done this afternoon." The Queen smiled at you. "As the Queen of Asgard, I'm grateful for your help and saving an Asgardian's life." She discreetly nudged the King.

"So am I." Loki said.

"I-It was nothing really, everyone would've helped." You were a bit embarrassed.

"She's so modest." Thor smiled. "We had a good time, [Y/N] likes Asgard." He continued telling his mother about your afternoon. Of course he didn't forget to also tell everyone about him pranking you with the bugs filled candies.

"Oh my God..." You lowered your head. The Queen seemed amused though.

"Here, you should try this." Thor handed you a plate of Asgardian food.

"Why do you think I'm still gonna trust you with any food?" You asked the God of thunder.

"I promise you this is actually good-"

"I think she's had enough." You froze on your spot.

"What did you say?" Thor asked Amara.

"Look at her, I think she's had enough food."

"I don't remember anybody asking you what you think." He said to her in a cold tone.

"Don't speak to her like this." Loki told Thor and something inside of you broke.

"If you disrespect [Y/N] again you won't be welcome at this table anymore." He continued speaking to her.

"You don't get to decide that." The King said to his brother. It was too much.

"I-I apologize, my Queen." You got up and ran towards the entrance to leave the dining room.

"[Y/N]!" You heard Thor call your voice. You didn't stop in your tracks, tears were already streaming down your cheeks. "Congratulations brother, you betrayed the one person who only ever trusted you." Thor glared at Loki before following after you.

"Lady [Y/N]?" Baotorda sensed something was wrong when he saw you run past him without looking at him.

"Where did she go??" Thor asked your guard. He pointed to your direction, you didn't make it very far so the God of thunder quickly catched up to you. "[Y/N], I'm sorry." He came at your level. Thor opened his arms and you hid your face against his chest as you cried. "Don't think about what she said-"

"Stop!" You yelled. "I don't care what she said, I'm used to it! H-He didn't even defend me..." You sobbed harder.

"Loki's an idiot, he will regret this." Thor said to you. You shaked your head.

"I don't care, I don't want to see him." You said. "I'm gonna heal your father then I'm gonna go back to Earth." You said with determination. You released Thor and then fiddled with your wrist. "Give this back to him."

"[Y/N]..." Thor lowered his gaze on the bracelet Loki had offered you earlier.

"No. He knew about this. I told him about my past. H-He just-" You took a deep breath. "He just didn't care-" You let out in a high pitched voice before you started crying again. Thor patted your hair as you cried against his torso to comfort you.

"Cookie-" Oh no, this wasn't happening. Your eyes widened when you turned around and saw him stand behind you.

"Thor, if you're my friend don't let him approach me." You said to your best friend and then proceeded to walk the other way to rejoin your room. Loki took a few steps forward but Thor stopped him. The God of mischief rolled his eyes, he had no choice now. He teleported himself in front of you. "Wow, you've really done this." You looked behind you and saw Thor raise his hands in resignation, he couldn't do anything.

"Listen to me-" He grabbed your arm.

"Don't touch me!" You yelled at him. "Remember when you asked me if the people who bullied me were immature children? Or when you said you wanted to avenge me when I told you about my village and my past?" You looked at him in disappointment. "They were all right, I never should've trusted you. You really are the Prince of lies." Your face frowned and you cried again, you couldn't help breaking down in front of him.

"Please-" He tried to take your arm but you escaped his grip.

"Rest assured, I will heal your father and help him as much as I can for Thor and for the Queen and then I'll leave Asgard. You and your girlfriend will be free to mock me behind my back or whatever it is that you do together." You wanted to walk past him but he stood in front of you again.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend." Loki argued.

"I don't care what she is to you! All I know is that you just sat there and ate your food in silence while she was mocking me!" You spat to his face as you cried. "Look at you! You became those immature children you were talking about." You wiped your tears. "At least Thor defended me."

"He shouldn't have spoken to her like this, Amara was upset about our afternoon."

"How is it my fault?!" You yelled at him. "The last time I checked it was just me and your brother going out. How is it my fault that you joined us and didn't warn your girlfriend??"

"I already told you she's not-"

"Ugh!" You walked fastly past him.

"We're not done."

"Yes, we are!" You replied. "You're really defending her despite what she said to me. You almost fooled me, I really thought I had found back the Loki that I met in the tower during this afternoon." You let out a dry chuckle. "It's been a year and you changed. Actually I think this was who you've always been. The famous God of mischief from New York who killed 80 people in 2 days." You walked away from him. "Goodnight, my King." You spat scornfully.

He was so shocked by your words he froze on his spot and didn't follow you when you walked away. When you were gone Thor joined Loki's side.

"You know she didn't mean that, she was upset... rightfully upset." Thor started. "Why did you let Amara say that?" Loki lowered his head and sighed deeply.

"She was sad I left her by herself this afternoon, I didn't want to go against her. I didn't know Cook- [Y/N] would react so badly to her... light mockery." The King explained.

"That's what it was to you?" The God of thunder raised one eyebrow.

"I can't take her side against Amara, [Y/N] is not my girlfriend." Loki explained.

"Neither is Amara." Thor argued.

"Amara has her chances unlike [Y/N]." The Prince of lies muttered.

"You keep telling yourself that, brother." Thor took Loki's hand and put the bracelet in his palm before walking away as well, leaving the King alone in the cold vast hallway.

  
  


"[Y/N]?" Cora worried when she saw you walk into your room sobbing and sniffling loudly. "What happened?"

"The King is an idiot and I hate him!" You yelled before jumping onto your bed and crying against your pillow. The black haired girl climbed next to you and gently caressed your head as you cried.

"Can I do anything for you?" She asked you. You turned over and grabbed the picture on your nightstand. You cried harder as you looked at it.

"I want to go home, I-I want to be with my friends." You said in a high pitched voice before bringing the picture to your chest and closing your eyes as you cried.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked you again. You took a deep breath.

"Amara made fun of my weight during dinner." You said.

"But you talked about the King?" Cora asked.

"I don't care what she said, I'm used to it. People have been mocking my weight since I was like 3." You explained. "But the King he-" Your face frowned in sadness. "Loki didn't defend me... and worse. He defended her against Thor when he told Amara to shut up." You cried.

"It hurt your feelings." It wasn't a question.

"Loki knew about this. I had told him that people made fun of me all my life." You wiped your tears and sniffled. "He just sat there and kept quiet. He's not my friend, he doesn't care about me. I don't want to be here anymore."

"You came on Asgard for him?" Cora asked you.

"I wanted to see him again." You said. "I came for their father but yes, I also came for Loki." You admitted.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Avoid him. Won't be that hard of a task since it's what he's been doing as well." You rolled your eyes. "I'm gonna try to help the Allfather as much as I can and then I'll go back to Earth with Thor." You felt your tears coming back again. "Can you leave me alone please? I'm probably just gonna cry for the next hour until I'll pass out of exhaustion." You asked her.

"Of course. Call me if you need anything." She smiled at you before leaving. God, you didn't deserve her, she was so nice. You'd apologize the next day, you just weren't in the best mood at the moment.

You got up from your bed and walked to the balcony. You sat on the edge and stared at the night sky. You really missed the Avengers, your family. You started shivering but not because of the night breeze. You were aching, you couldn't stop thinking about how Loki defended Amara. He didn't defend you, he didn't even say sorry. Thor did.

You knew you were harsh with your words and you didn't even mean half of them but at the moment you really felt like Loki tore your heart apart with his own hands. You had spent such a nice afternoon with him, why did he have to act like this now?

He said Amara was upset but even if that was the case, how was any of it your fault? You didn't ask him to come with you and Thor. You didn't forbid him from bringing her. He's the one who made all these choices, so why were **you** paying the price now?

When you walked back inside your room and headed to your bed you found a visitor on it.

"Meow." You sighed.

"I'm sorry kitty I'm not in the mood to play with you." You apologized to the black cat that's been visiting you since you came. You took your picture of the Avengers and put it back on your nightstand. You sniffled as you got under the covers.

"Meow." The cat approached you and licked a tear that rolled on your cheek away. You brought your fist to your face and re started crying. Everything hurt. The stings in your heart felt so horrible.

"Why is he acting like this with me?" You whined.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day you didn't leave your room for breakfast. Cora had brought you a bit of food and said that Thor asked after you. You told him through her that you wanted to be alone at the moment but you would join him for lunch. You didn't want to isolate yourself too much, you just wanted to avoid Loki and Amara.

"How have you been?" The God of thunder asked you. You ate together during lunch. Thor explained to you that he would not join the royal table if you didn't come with him. You appreciated but you felt bad, he didn't need to do this.

"I don't know." You shrugged.

"I spoke to him-"

"Thor, no. Please." You pleaded your best friend. "I'm not interested. He said enough last night."

"I understand you're hurt-" You let out a dry chuckle and raised one eyebrow before taking a sip of water. That was an understatement. "But you two need to talk."

"Nope." You said. "You know- Bucky had some flaws, sometimes he got really mean when we had arguments... but something he never failed to do was defend me."

"You and I both know you don't love him anymore." Thor said to you. The God of thunder was the one who was there for you when you and the winter soldier broke up. You had confessed a lot of things to him and he listened to you. You were close to Nat and Steve as well but they were Bucky's friends too so sometimes it felt awkward to vent to them about him. You didn't have that problem with Thor. "My brother isn't Bucky and you and Loki didn't see each other for almost a year."

"What's your point, Thor?" You asked him.

"Loki won't stand for you if you do nothing. You made a choice back then and despite everything you hurt him. You can understand that he's afraid of being left behind again."

"That justifies him mocking me with his girlfriend?" You asked.

"Of course not, he was wrong about that and the fact that he came after you means that he regrets hurting you." You sighed deeply. "Loki has been trying to erase his feelings for you for months. The fact that he still calls you by that nickname he gave you proves he failed." Thor smiled at you.

"Then why did he say nothing?" You started tearing up. "Why did he let her say that?"

"Listen, I believe that me scolding her made it worse. Loki told me she was sad because he left her alone in the afternoon." You rolled your eyes.

"Once again, how is it my fault? I didn't even know Loki was going to join us."

"My point is that I'm sure he would've said something to her if I hadn't interrupted."

"Yet to be proven." You sighed. "And there's no way he's going to make you feel bad for defending me. You're my only friend in here." Thor gently wiped your tears and you smiled at him.

Suddenly the door opened and the King entered. You flinched and the God of thunder sensed it.

"[Y/N]..." Thor let out quietly when you got up.

"[Y/N]." Loki called you. You ignored him and walked forward, you had almost reached the door had it not been for the royal guards blocking your path. You rolled your eyes and turned around, waiting for whatever the King had planned to say to you. "You can see my father this afternoon." You raised one eyebrow.

"Great. Hopefully he wakes up and then I'm out of this planet." You spat before walking out. The guards didn't stop you this time.


	7. The Allfather

"It's a bit dangerous so there will be a few people with you in the room, me included." Thor explained to you. "I hope it doesn't bother you for healing."

"No, it's fine." You brushed off. "But I'm a bit worried, you said a guard got killed, right?" The God of thunder lowered his head.

"Yes, unfortunately." He let out. "But rest assured, I won't let anything happen to you. If he's too instable you won't approach him."

"Okay." You said. You both had been walking towards the area of the castle where the Allfather was resting. Baotorda and a few other guards were with you and Thor. When you were in front of the doors the King and the Queen were there as well.

"Be nice to her." She whispered to Loki. It was an order. The King rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for doing this." The God of mischief said to you when you were in front of him. You ignored him and stood in front of the Queen.

"I promise you I'll do as much as I can." You said to her. She gently took your hands in hers.

"I know." She smiled at you. Loki looked at you reassure his mother and his brother, he stayed silent. When you seemed to be done he ordered the guards to open the doors. The guards walked in first and then you followed with Thor and Loki, he was coming as well. Baotorda and a few other guards followed. The Queen stayed behind but she wished you luck. You walked through a hallway and finally you had reached a wide room. The Allfather was laid on a bed, despite everything he looked peaceful. His brows weren't furrowed and he wasn't frowning either. The room was very silent and bright, it really seemed like he was in a deep slumber.

"He doesn't seem to be dangerous at the moment, you can approach him." Thor said to you. He gently took your hand in reassurance and guided you towards his father. "[Y/N], my father, Odin."

"I'll do everything." You promised Thor. Loki looked at you both and something ached inside of him, he wished you could speak to him like this as well. He wanted to be comforted by you, unfortunately he had put himself in a delicate position with you. He didn't deserve your warmth he thought. Thor kissed the back of your hand before letting you go. He ordered the guards around. They placed themselves around the room in case things would go bad.

"Protect her." Loki ordered them. You glanced at the King but you kept silent. Baotorda placed himself next to you.

"Whenever you want, [Y/N]." Thor smiled at you. You nodded and placed yourself behind the Allfather. You took a deep breath and then you delicately placed your fingers on his head.

You closed your eyes and when you released your powers your eyebrows lifted. You had never felt this before. It was so hard to describe, usually when you healed wounds it helped you to visualize them inside your head but this wasn't any war injuries. It was deeper. You had slightly felt something similar when you used to heal Bucky's headaches but it was nowhere near this.

The Allfather was in pain, indeed.

"Aaah..." It was draining you, fastly.

"Um, I wasn't with her on Earth but is that normal?" Loki asked his brother when the veins on your hands and arms started appearing.

"No, she never reacted like this." Thor's brows were furrowed, he was getting anxious.

"Should we stop her?" The God of mischief asked.

"AHHH!" You let out a scream that was so terrifying it startled the two brothers and the guards.

"[Y/N], stop touching him!" Thor yelled at you. The Allfather's brows furrowed and suddenly objects in the room started levitating and rotating fastly. This was getting dangerous. Your fingers were glued to Odin's forehead, you couldn't remove them.

"Watch out!" A guard warned. His spear left his side and was directed towards you. Baotorda had no choice. He violently pushed you to the side, making you break the connection with the Allfather. Suddenly all the objects dropped to the ground with loud clang noises along with a heavy thud.

"Baotorda!" You screamed and kneeled next to him when you had regained your senses. Despite wearing a metal armor the spear had gone through his shoulder. "Help me!" You screamed at the others around you. A guard approached you and removed Baotorda's torso armor. You removed his helmet and took his face between your hands. "Stay awake, I'm gonna heal you. Please, stay awake." He was groaning painfully on the ground.

"Are you alr-" Loki tried asking you.

"I'm fine!" You yelled at him. The King took a step back and left you. "H-Help me remove the spear, p-please..." You were panicking. Thor approached you and carefully broke it in half so you could get the foreign object out of Baotorda's body. The wounded guard winced when you slipped it out of his shoulder. Blood was everywhere. "S-Speak to me, you're going to be fine but I need you to stay awake." You asked him gently. "T-Tell me about you, where are you from?"

"I... was born... on Asgard." His deep voice replied to you but it was faint.

"That I could've guessed." You smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. You put your hands on each side of his wound and closed your eyes to heal. "Do you live here by yourself now? Are you married?" You asked him.

"A... loyal guard... can't be distracted." Baotorda replied.

"You seem to love your job very much." You said.

"I-I apolo...gize for pushing you." Your eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Baotorda, you saved my life." You said to him. "Keep talking to me so I can save yours."

"The blood isn't spurting anymore." Thor commentated above you as he watched you heal your guard.

"You're gonna be alright." You reassured Baotorda. Ten minutes later you finally brought your hands back to yourself. When you opened your eyes and looked at them your brows furrowed. You didn't have Baotorda's blood on yourself but why were your veins popping like that? It worried you.

"Thank you." Your guard's voice brought you back. He took off his blood tainted clothes that he wore under the armor and your eyes widened. You instantly blushed. You clearly saw what he looked like now. Baotorda was very handsome. He was extremely built, his torso was gigantic along with the other parts of his body. You looked at his face as well, you had already catched glimpse of his piercing blue eyes but now you saw his big nose and strong muscular jaw. His lips were full and he was shaved. He had short blond hair, he really looked like a Greek God.

"[Y/N], you need to rest." Thor said next to you. "Can you stand up?"

"I-I'm not sure." You felt very tired and **drained**. When Baotorda got up he picked you up in his arms. Your face got redder, you were pushed against his strong and naked chest. You were happy when you looked at his shoulder though, he didn't even have a scar.

"With your permission, I will bring her to the infirmary." Baotorda said to the King and the prince of Asgard. Loki nodded.

"I'm coming with you two." Thor said.

"Call someone to clean around here." The God of mischief ordered to the other guards in the room. Blood had splashed on the Allfather's bed and there was a puddle of it on the ground. The King left the room after you and your team.

  
  


\---

  
  


"How is she?" Thor asked an elderly woman in the infirmary room. When Baotorda dropped you on a bed specified for the injured you immediately closed your eyes and passed out.

"Her body is alright, the veins are disappearing..." She started. "But her energy has weakened. She was drained when she touched the Allfather."

"And what about him? Did anything change after she touched him?" The God of thunder asked. After you had left, the women who looked after Odin had checked on him as well.

"There was a reaction for sure." She explained to Thor. "I don't know yet if it's a good or bad thing, she didn't touch him for long. But your father had never reacted to any of the things we've been doing to him for all these months."

"When is she going to wake up?" He asked.

"She's been asleep for 4 hours. Maybe she'll wake up before dinner or tomorrow morning, but she's alright." She reassured him. "I have to tell you though. Despite what happened I think it'd be a good thing if she could touch your father again."

"That depends on her health. I'm not letting her near him if it's too dangerous. He almost killed her." Thor explained. The old woman put a hand on his forearm before walking away and leaving him alone with you. The God of thunder took a seat next to you and sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, [Y/N]." Thor felt very guilty, he didn't want to imagine if something had happened to you. He was very thankful your guard was there. "She's not gonna chase you away in the state she's in." The God of thunder spoke suddenly. Loki came out of his hiding place and took a few steps towards you and his brother. "She will be fine, she's-"

"I know, I heard." He interrupted him.

"Why are you here?" Thor asked.

"I'm... worried, obviously." Loki raised one eyebrow.

"Amara knows?" He asked.

"Don't talk about her." The God of mischief spat.

"Stop playing around, Loki. Especially with [Y/N]'s feelings." The God of thunder got up and decided to leave his brother with you. He knew that despite everything Loki cared for you. The King took a seat next to you and then he leaned forward to take your hand in his. He smiled slightly, it made him happy when you grabbed his hand yesterday in the afternoon. He could lie to others but he couldn't lie to himself.

"Why did you have to come back now?" Loki suddenly spoke. "I was almost there, I had almost succeeded on forgetting you. I tried to keep myself busy, thankfully taking the role of King of Asgard does the job and really keeps me occupied. The rare moments I had for myself my thoughts were always directed towards you though. You wouldn't leave my mind, I wished really deeply I could go back in time and find you first. Unfortunately I don't have all the powers." Loki lowered his head. "So I tried replacing you. All the women I met were only interested by the throne though. Amara was the first one who could put a smile on my face... but she's not you." Loki put his hand in one of his pockets and reached for the bracelet he gave you. He delicately put it back around your wrist then his gaze got lost on the scar on your forearm. For a moment the idea of searching in your memory went through his head and he hesitated when his palm almost touched your forehead. "You would hate me even more if I did that." He brought his hand back to himself. Instead Loki got up and leaned on you to put a kiss on your forehead then he left the infirmary to let you rest.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hm..." You turned your head and blinked several times, emerging from your sleep. It was dark in the room and you were alone. Everything was silent. You tried remembering what had happened. "Ah, yes... Asgard." You let out a quiet low chuckle. You wondered what time it was but judging by the darkness you were surrounded in and the moonlight coming from the windows it must've been very late. You weren't reassured.

"Good evening, Cookie." You gasped loudly and brought your hand against your chest.

"You scared the daylights out of me!" You let out. You breathed deeply to calm down while the King moved next to you and lighted a candle with his powers. "What are you doing here anyway?" You asked him as he sat back on the chair next to your bed.

"You were afraid." You rolled your eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?" You cut him.

"Because I do." He replied.

"I don't want to talk with you." You said to him as you turned your head the other way.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did." You turned your head back to face him. "I defended you when we barely knew each other. I went against all my friends and I lied to them so they could start trusting you." You bit onto your lower lip when you felt it tremble. You were about to cry.

"I didn't know you weren't healed yet. I haven't seen you in almost a year." Loki's lips curved into a small smile. "When I saw you again, I sensed your growth. You felt stronger, more confident in yourself. I had no idea Amara's words were going to hurt you like they did."

"Hah, you still don't get it." You lowered your head as you chuckled lowly. "Words like Amara's I heard them all my life, I know I will hear them again as long as I stay fat-"

"Don't call yourself that."

"Stop." You looked into his eyes. "My point is that, her damage was null compared to yours. It's not even that you didn't defend me, I understand it was awkward because everyone was here including the Queen and trust me, out of everyone in the room I felt the most embarrassed... but you defended her." You explained to him.

"Because Thor shouldn't have spoken to her like he did."

"You're saying he shouldn't have defended me." You wiped your tears away as you chuckled. "Get out of here, Loki."

"I'm not leaving until you understand what I'm trying to say to you."

"And what is it that you want to say to me?!" You asked angrily.

"Amara was sad and upset I left her alone- Let me finish!" He raised his voice as well when you were about to interrupt him. You stayed silent after you sighed of frustration. "No, it wasn't your fault and no, she shouldn't have said anything about your appearance." Loki admitted. "My words were against my brother yesterday, not against you." You stayed silent and looked the other way. You didn't want to open your mouth, you would cry again and you were sick of it. "I'm sorry for what she said to you." Loki sighed. "And for not defending you." A tear rolled down your cheek when he apologized. Even if you were mad it moved you to hear his apology.

"Once your father is better I'll leave. You don't have to worry about me, I won't stand between you and her. I won't bother you to spend time with me so you won't have any explainings to do to her." You said quietly.

"That's not what I want." Loki said.

"And what is it that you want?" You asked him. He stayed silent so you continued. "The others told me... about you... your feelings." You confessed to him. "I-I don't want to make you suffer again."

"Did you mean it?" He suddenly asked.

"About what I said yesterday? N-No, I was upset and hurt-"

"When you said you changed your mind, did you mean it? Or was it simply an inside joke?" You bit onto your lower lip.

"I... I didn't travel to another planet just... for your father that I'm not even sure I can help." You confessed. Loki's lips curved slightly. He got up and came closer to you then he leaned and left a kiss on top of your head.

"You should sleep, it's still very late." He said.

"T-This room is scary." You muttered.

"Give me your hand." Your eyes widened a bit at his request. You raised your arm and suddenly you noticed your wrist. "Don't look at me like that, I don't take back the gifts I give." He said. You rolled your eyes before finally taking the hand he gave you. You didn't have time to blink that suddenly you found yourself on your bed in your chambers.

"I told you to warn me before doing that." You giggled slightly. "Thank you." You were still holding each other's hand.

"So, do you like it in here? Are you comfortable?" He asked as he looked around.

"I am, thank you for being concerned about it." You smiled.

"Goodnight, Cookie."

"Wait-" You stopped him before he left by using your door this time. You got up and stepped quickly towards him. You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him against you. You felt his arms go around you as well and then you stayed like this for a few seconds. "Loki, I... I really missed you."

"I did too, [Y/N]." He admitted. "I don't want you to leave." He whispered.

"I won't if you want me to stay." You reassured him.


	8. King's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still suck at naming my chapters WHAT about it?

"[Y/N], are you alright?" Cora asked when she entered your room and found you preparing yourself before joining everyone for breakfast.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" You grinned happily at her.

"I heard you fainted, I didn't know you were here." She said.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine." You said.

"Do you need help with your clothing?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm gonna wear my own clothes." You said to her as you opened a closet where you had put the content of your luggages. "You can help me for my hair though if you want."

"Yes." She went to the bathroom to get a brush and other things. You wore a high waisted jeans and a black long sleeved crop top. "It's pretty." Cora commentated when she came back.

"Thank you." You smiled at her through the mirror. You sat in front of the dressing table and Cora went behind you. "Cora, I want to apologize for sending you back a bit harshly the other day." You said to her while she brushed your hair.

"You don't have to apologize to a servant like me." She said to you.

"Tsk, no. Remember what I told you about thank you and I'm sorry? I don't care if people are servants or royal members, everyone deserves respect." You reminded her. You saw her smile a bit sadly.

"Did things get better between you and the King?" You knew she wanted to change subjects but it was fine with you. After all you only knew each other for a few days. If she didn't feel close enough to confess to you it was alright.

"Well... He apologized so I think, yes, we're good." You smiled a bit.

"I'm glad for you." She braided your hair and then put a tiny bit of makeup on you.

"Looks like I won't be late for once." You giggled slightly. "Thank you, Cora." You got up and walked towards the door.

"You're welcome, [Y/N]." You opened the door and there you had the surprise to find your guard.

"B-Baotorda?" You had almost forgotten. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that. The last time I saw you was at the infirmary." He said in his deep voice.

"Well, as you can see I'm alright." You smiled at him. Suddenly he bowed and it startled you.

"I would like to thank you for saving my life, a mere guard of-"

"No, no, shh." You stopped him. "You saved me first and then I saved you. We're even." You smiled at him. "Come on, escort me to the dining room. I'm not late for once." You swore you saw his lips slightly curve into a smile but he quickly changed to a neutral expression.

"[Y/N]!" Thor called your name happily when he saw you approach in the hallway followed by your guard. You hugged each other. "I'm glad you seem to be doing well."

"I'm totally fine, don't worry about me." You smiled at him.

"Are you gonna come for breakfast?" He asked.

"You know nothing gets between me and my breakfast." You joked.

"Are you not worried about-"

"We spoke." Thor raised one eyebrow. "Don't worry, we're good again." You smiled.

"I see." He grinned. "Well then, shall we?" The God of thunder offered you his arm.

"We shall." You replied as you put your arm under his. "Thank you, Baotorda." You waved him goodbye. Two guards opened the doors of the dining room and you walked in with Thor with a grin on your face. The same people were there but you didn't mind, you felt happy today. Nothing could bring your mood down.

"Good morning you two." The Queen smiled at you and her son.

"My Queen." You bowed in front of her before turning your body a bit. "My King." You bowed in front of Loki and then smirked as you raised one eyebrow. He smiled at you and looked into your eyes before his gaze lowered on your body.

"Come." Thor guided you to your seat next to his and you both sat down.

"[Y/N], how have you been since yesterday?" The Queen asked you.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking." You said to her. "Though, uh... Maybe now is not the time to talk about it." You retracted yourself.

"No, go on. Is it about my father?" Thor asked you. You nodded.

"I-I don't really wanna bring in bad news..." You said.

"[Y/N], please." The God of thunder asked you. You took a deep breath as you stared into his eyes. You sighed in resignation, you knew your best friend had always been very worried about his father's condition so you decided to tell him everything.

"You know how when I'm healing I visualize the injury in my head, it helps me concentrate." You started. Everyone was listening to you. "I felt something. The Allfather is in pain." You revealed.

"I knew it. For all these months... He wasn't sleeping. He's actually trapped." Thor got up and took a few steps in the room.

"I-I'm sorry..." You apologized.

"Don't worry, dear." The Queen smiled faintly at you. You could tell she was worried as well.

"Why did you react like you did when you touched him?" Loki asked you suddenly.

"He... He was draining me. Fastly." You said. "This never happened to me before." You added. "I don't know what everyone has been doing to him for all this time but I don't think it was helping-"

"Who does she think she is?" Amara suddenly interrupted you. "She just offended all the helpers who have been looking after the Allfather." She explained herself when Loki turned his head to look at her.

"She's right." You sighed deeply. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not a professional, I shouldn't-"

"Speak freely, my dear. You might be onto something, don't hesitate to share what you think." The Queen defended you. "Go on, what were you about to say?" You smiled at her in gratitude.

"I think the Allfather is out of energy. When I put my hands on him he immediately started draining my energy." You tried to explain the best way that you could. "Can I ask what did the helpers try to do to him until now?"

"They thought he was possessed with something so they tried... taking it out." Thor explained to you.

"They drained him." Loki simplified.

"If I can suggest something-" The Queen nodded. "I think they should actually try to give him energy. I don't know how magic works and all, so... Is it actually possible to do that?" You asked.

"It is." The King replied.

"I'm not sure it's gonna cure him from whatever took over him but if he's full of energy at least he won't drain mine when I heal him." You explained.

"Mother, what do you think?" Thor took his mom's hand in his when he sat back next to her.

"I think it's worth a try." She replied. "Thank you, [Y/N]." She said to you.

"O-Of course, my Queen." You replied.

"Well, I have things to do." She said as she got up. "Enjoy breakfast." She smiled before leaving with the elders and her girls.

"Thank you, [Y/N]." Thor smiled at you.

"Anything." You reminded him. You gently put your hand on his cheek in comfort.

"What is she doing? And her clothes are so innapropriate." Amara whispered to the King on the other side of the table.

"Enough!" You got startled by Loki's voice. Did he just yell at Amara?? You weren't following, you didn't even pay attention to them. You only cared about cheering up your best friend. Amara was shocked. She got up and left the room.

"Are... you two okay?" You asked him.

"I don't know about her but I am now that she's gone." He replied and you lowered your head to hide the amused smile on your face. Thor gently pinched your knee before standing up. You were confused.

"I have things to do." You rolled your eyes and smiled discreetly at him. He left you alone with his brother on purpose. It was only the two of you in the dining room now.

"Get out." Your eyes widened. You thought he spoke to you but he actually ordered his guards and the servants. They obeyed the King of course. "Well, don't stay all over there by yourself. Come closer." Loki asked you when everyone left and the guards closed the doors on you two.

"King's orders I guess, I can't refuse." You teased before standing up as well and going to sit next to him.

"You're right, you can't." He smirked. "Try this." Loki picked a bit of food with a fork and brought it to your lips.

"The King's orders as well? Just kidding." You smiled slightly before opening your mouth and letting him feed you. "Hmm... Oh my God, that's so good." You let out.

"You're so adorable." You blushed instantly.

"So, uh... Are you doing something today?" You asked him.

"I don't know. I might be." He smirked as he looked at you.

"You're gonna force me to say I want to spend time with you?" You raised one eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you just did."

"Are you gonna refuse?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." You smiled. Your heart was beating so fast inside your chest, you don't know what came over you and suddenly made you so confident but hey, at least you won a date with the very busy King of Asgard. You decided to push your luck a little further and sat even closer to him, your legs were touching now. "Loki, I..." You started. "I briefly mentioned it yesterday but I want to apologize again for what I said the other day... I-I really didn't mean any of it." You lowered your head. "I know it's awful but I was so hurt I just wanted to hurt you as well." The God of mischief listened to you and took one of your hands in his. "It was really horrible and I regret it very much." You smiled a bit sadly. "When you were on Earth with me... You've been nothing but kind to me. I still remember everything we did together and what we almost did as well. I-I really wish I could ease your pain." You said.

"Don't worry about it." Loki said to you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against you. You tenderly kissed his cheek before releasing him.

"C'mon, give me more of that-" You pointed to the plate. "I'm still hungry." And he fed you again. "Wow, I can't believe I'm making the King of Asgard feed a simple Midgardian like me." You giggled.

"I'd be the laughing stock of Asgard if someone saw us." He chuckled.

"You know I'll always defend you." You said as you stared into his eyes.

"You look beautiful." Loki said to you as he gently brushed your braid on the side of your neck with his fingers.

"You're still very handsome yourself." You blushed slightly and bit onto your lower lip as you stared into his eyes.

"Still?" He asked.

"C'mon, you know I found you attractive since day one." Loki still had his hand on the side of your head and his other in yours. You stared into each other's eyes without saying anything. You were getting closer and you saw him glance at your lips. You were almost there, you could feel each other's warm breath and... suddenly the doors opened and you two took a step back.

"I-I apologize, my King." A guard panicked, Thor had walked in without any warnings ignoring the guards who tried to stop him. You lowered your head in shame.

"Brother-" Loki said after sighing deeply. The King was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" Thor played innocent but you saw the smirk on his face.

"What can we do for you?" The God of mischief asked.

"Actually, I'm here for [Y/N]." Your best friend replied.

"What's wrong?" You asked him.

"Well, huh... We got an odd request. The other day when you healed in Asgard... People obviously saw you." He started.

"Okay, and?" You were confused.

"A family... came to the castle to request your help." Thor finally let out. You crossed eyes with Loki.

"Okay. Uh, what is it, do they need healing? I'll do it." You said as you got up. "Um... do we see each other later?" You asked Loki.

"I'll come get you, don't worry." He smiled at you. "I have things to do."

"Alright, well then, I'm following you Thor." You gently caressed Loki's shoulder and then joined the God of thunder near the entrance.

"What was that?" Thor asked while you walked through the hallways of the castle. He was visibly amused.

"What was what?" You tried to brush off.

"I saw you two. You almost kissed him." You gasped.

"I-I... No- I have no idea what you're talking about." You stammered, embarrassed.

"This is so adorable." Thor chuckled. "And if I understood right, you're seeing him again later, huh?"

"Shut up." You rolled your eyes. You couldn't help your lips curving into a small smile though. "Where's this family you told me about?" You tried switching subjects.

"We brought them to the infirmary. Here we are." You walked in with Thor and they almost jumped on you had it not been for the guards keeping them at a distance.

"It's fine, tell them to lower their spears." You asked Thor.

"Please, you have to help my sister!"

"Please, help her!"

"She's very sick!"

Four children jumped on you and held onto your legs and hands guiding you near a bed. The ill sister was much older than them, she was very pale and sweating, her eyes were closed, she really didn't look well.

"Where are your parents?" You asked the kids.

"I-It's just us... Our big sister takes care of us." The oldest child explained to you. A teenage boy who was holding a baby.

"Alright, I'm sorry." You said to them. "Don't worry, I'll help your sister. Stay calm, okay?" You asked them.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Thor asked you.

"Yes, don't worry." You smiled at your best friend. "Can you tell me a bit about your sister? What kind of sickness do you think she has?" You asked the children.

"She's very weak."

"She vomits a lot."

"Her body hurts."

"Alright." Hmm, you were not sure what she had but you decided you'll just guide your hands on different parts of her body and if she wakes up she can explain to you better about her symptoms. "Thor, can you please take everyone outside?"

"Of course." He left with the children and the guards, leaving you alone in the infirmary. You stripped the young woman to check her stomach and chest. Everything was normal there, you pulled your sleeves up and then put your hands on her belly for starters. It should at least calm the vomitting. You felt the pain in different parts of her body but nothing you couldn't heal.

You got much stronger and better at using your powers since you started training at the compound on Earth. You had listened to Wanda's advices, who was a mutant like you, and decided to work on your ability. You healed much faster now and it drained you less. You had also learned that you could do a bunch of different things with your powers.

"Hhh..." You got interrupted in your thoughts when the young woman started opening her eyes.

"Hi, I'm [Y/N]." You said to her.

"W-Where am I? What happened? My siblings!!" She suddenly jolted up but you reassured her.

"Don't worry, they're ok. They're outside with Thor." You explained to her.

"Th- The prince?!" Her eyes widened.

"You're at the royal castle, your siblings came here so I can heal you. You weren't feeling well, right?" You asked her.

"I... recognize you." She started. "The Midgardian?" You smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm Thor's friend." You replied.

"You healed that woman in front of the shops?" You confirmed again. "My siblings brought me here?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm gonna heal you and then you can go join them. Where are you hurting?" You asked.

"My stomach-" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I feel better now though."

"I healed your stomach." You explained to her.

"My head too and I'm very tired." She continued.

"Hmm. I think you must've eaten something that wasn't good or maybe you just catched something in the air." You deduced. "You're gonna be fine though, you can lay back and let me finish." You smiled at her.

"Thank you." She replied. You healed different parts of her body and forty-five minutes later you were done.

"Are you feeling alright?" You asked her.

"Hmm, I don't feel sick at all." She replied. She got up and arranged her clothes.

"Well, if you don't feel well again you can come back." You smiled at her.

"Thank you so much. I-I'm sorry, I don't have any gold but-" You raised your hands.

"Shh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not missing anything here. My services are free." You said to her as you walked towards the entrance of the infirmary room.

"Big sister!" The children jumped in her arms.

"You're done?" Thor asked you.

"Yeah, everything is alright now." You announced happily.

"Thank you again for your help." She held your hands in hers and squeezed them.

"I'm glad I helped." You smiled.

"Thank you, Midgardian!" The children hugged you and then the guards lead them outside of the castle.

"Come, let's have a drink." Thor gave you his arm.


	9. First Date

The God of thunder took you outside of the castle and you went back to that tavern you had visited a few days ago. He ordered you that famous fruit juice you had loved so much and then you took seats around a small table.

"You don't feel tired after healing?" Thor asked you.

"Nuh huh." You said after putting your glass down. "Thanks to the training, I control my powers better." You explained. "Thor, what about you?"

"What me? I didn't heal, I'm not tired." He replied.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm worried about you worrying about your father." You confessed to him. Thor sighed deeply and lowered his head.

"What can I do? I just have to wait and see how the situation escalates." He replied.

"You know I'll do everything."

"I know." He raised his head and smiled slightly at you. "I'm thankful for what you've done already." Thor leaned forward and took one of your hands in his. You smiled back at him as you rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb in a comforting way.

"I won't let you down, I promise." You stared into his eyes.

"You're the kindest person I've met."

"Oh, c'mon." You giggled slightly.

"How about you tell me about you and Loki, huh?" Thor grinned.

"Fine, ask your questions." You were amused.

"So you two spoke?" You nodded.

"I woke up in the middle of the night at the infirmary and I don't know how he knew I was awake or if it was just a coincidence but he appeard in the room." You explained. "We almost fought again but finally we spoke." You added.

"You argued again?" Thor asked.

"Loki told me that Amara was sad and that his words weren't against me but he was mad at you speaking to her like that. I thought it was bullshit but then he apologized and I accepted it." You revealed. "I told him I won't interfere between him and her and that after healing your father I was going to go back to Earth..."

"He told you he didn't want you to leave." It wasn't a question. You nodded.

"He also asked me if I just came for Asgard for your father..."

"Well, we both know that wasn't the case." Thor smiled.

"Well... Us 3 now." Your lips curved into a smile as well. "He put the bracelet back on me when I was asleep." You said as you glanced at your wrist. "A-Anyway, then he teleported me to my room and wished me goodnight before leaving."

"I see..." Thor raised an eyebrow as he smirked before taking a sip of his drink. You let out a little giggle.

"It's funny, Nat does that as well." You said to him before lowering your head a bit.

"You miss them." Once again, it wasn't a question.

"So much." You revealed. "When... Loki hurt me I wanted to go back. I wanted to be surrounded by them, have a fun night out like we used to do before. I hate that I can't message them, I just hope they're alright."

"They miss you as well." He said.

"Don't say that to me or I'm gonna be sad and start crying." You said with a faint smile.

"How about you tell me what happened when I left you with my brother during breakfast?"

"Haha, very subtle by the way." You teased the God of thunder. "It was nice, it made me happy we shared a small moment together."

"And..?"

"God, I know what you want to talk about." You blushed slightly. "What do you want me to say? We were very close, he said I looked beautiful and then we stared into each other's eyes... Yes, maybe we would've kissed but **you**-" You raised one eyebrow in his direction. "Interrupted us." You said before taking a sip of your juice.

"And I deeply regret it." You both laughed a bit then after calming down and being silent for a little while Thor asked you the question. "Do you have feelings for him?" You sighed deeply.

"I mean... I-I guess." Thor smiled. "I-It's so difficult to say. I only had one relationship in the past and everything is so different with Loki. Yes, it would've bothered me if he were dating Amara and it makes me strangely happy he's not... B-But I don't know if Loki wants anything to do with me..."

"And why wouldn't he?" Thor asked.

"Because he doesn't want to suffer and I-I understand that, I do. I mean, I'm not from here, he's King of Asgard, he has to deal with Amara... I feel like I'm a complication." You confessed. "It's been almost one year, he had to move on and then I come back and ruin everything. Ugh, I don't know..."

"I feel like you both are making it more difficult that it actually is. Perhaps you just need to let go."

"Sounds complicated." You joked.

"Aren't you seeing each other later? It won't cost anything to talk about it." The God of thunder suggested.

"Maybe you're right." You said as you looked at him.

  
  


\---

  
  


During lunch Loki told you that he was going to take you outside in the afternoon. You couldn't help being excited. You took a small nap in your room after you ate, you suddenly started feeling a bit tired. You didn't know if it was the healing or just you, after all you liked to sleep a lot.

"Hmm... Cora, leave me alone..." You turned around to sleep on your stomach when you felt her rub your arm. "I'll get up when his majesty will come to get me."

"His majesty is here." Your eyes instantly opened and widened when you recognized Loki's voice.

"W-What are you doing here??" You turned around and pulled the blanket on you in panic. "Are you crazy, I could've been naked!"

"But you are not." You rolled your eyes.

"Will you please knock the next time?" You asked the God of mischief. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Come on, get ready." He got up from the edge of your bed where he was sitting and then you did the same.

"[Y/N], I'm here t-" Cora gasped loudly in surprise after she stepped inside your room and saw the King standing in front of her. "M-My King-" She bowed immediately.

"It's fine." You said to her. "Maybe you can escort the King outside of my room while I finish preparing myself." You smiled at Loki in amusement. "I won't be long."

"You have been nothing but late since you're here." He said to you with a smirk. You disappeard into the bathroom and didn't bother to reply to him. Loki turned to Cora when you were out of sight. "Are you the one who helps her change? Who picks her clothes?"

"Y-Yes, my King. Though I'm not responsible for the... Midgardian clothes." She explained to him.

"The party, was it you?" He asked.

"T-The black gown? Yes, my King." Loki approached her and carefully took her hand.

"You keep doing what you do and you'll get more." He whispered to her as he put a few gold coins in the middle of her palm. He raised one eyebrow when she dared look him in the eyes. Then he left her in the middle of your room and decided to wait for you outside.

"Are you okay, Cora? You seem... weird." You asked her when you walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Do you want to change perhaps? You took a nap in those clothes." Cora suggested.

"I don't know, I don't want to make Loki wait longer." You thought about it.

"I'm sure the King won't regret waiting when he'll see you." She grinned.

"Alright, but make it quick." You said to her as you started taking your old clothes off. She excitedly opened the dressing room and then picked a light white dress. "Are you sure??" You asked her when she brought it to you.

"Certain." Cora assured you. "You said you didn't mind your legs showing, right?" You nodded as you eyed the dress.

"The long sleeves are in lace, I like it." You commentated. "Alright, help me put it on."

"You look adorable!" She complimented you.

"God, I hope it doesn't rain on Asgard because if this gets wet I'm pretty sure we're gonna see everything." You looked at yourself in the mirror.

"C'mon, go!" She hurried you towards the door before you changed your mind.

"Alright, alright." You said. "Thank you, Cora."

"Ah, finally. For a moment I thought you went back to bed." Loki complained when he finally heard your steps behind him. He turned around and when he saw you his eyes widened.

"I'm... Cora wanted me to change for some reason. She convinced me, sorry I took longer." You apologized to him.

"I-It's fine." He stuttered. "You look... gorgeous." Loki said as he glanced at your body before looking into your eyes.

"Thank you." You smiled, a small blush had crept on your cheeks. The King gave you his arm and you took it. "The guards aren't following us?" You asked him as you walked through the different hallways of the castle.

"I don't need them to protect you." You bit onto your lower lip. Your heart missed a beat when he said that, it felt nice. "And we're not going very far."

"Where are you taking me?" You asked.

"In the royal garden." He replied. "It's just behind the castle."

"We won't be interrupted?" You asked.

"You don't want to be interrupted?" Loki raised one eyebrow.

"Do you?" Your lips curved into a small smile.

"No, I don't." He replied truthfully before smiling at you. "We won't be interrupted." He added.

"Good." You smiled and faced forward.

You had finally reached the back of the castle, guards opened the doors and in front of you laid an immense, colorful and beautiful garden. You could also notice the beginning of a forest at the far back of the garden. You couldn't see this part of the castle from the balcony of your room.

"What do you think?" Loki asked you while you walked through the rows of the beautiful flowers and plants.

"It's wonderful... really." You replied. "It smells good too. I know I said it a lot but Asgard is really beautiful. I love it in here."

"You would stay?" The words came out faster than he wanted to. But it was too late to take it back now, you heard his question. After a few seconds of silence you replied.

"If I had a reason to... yes, maybe i'd stay." You turned your head and looked into the King's eyes. You lowered your head and smiled slightly before looking in the opposite direction. "Wait... is that a swing?" You let go of his arm and walked fastly towards the tree where the swing was attached. "Push me." You asked Loki with a happy grin on your face while you were sitting on it and he had approached you. Loki let out a small chuckle before going behind you. He placed his hands on your back and started gently pushing you on the swing. After a little while you asked him to stop pushing you and made him come stand in front of you.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I... had a little conversation with Thor this morning... but he's not you so he can't give me the answers I'm looking for." You said.

"You asked him questions about me?" Loki raised one eyebrow.

"We only talk about you when I speak with your brother or your mother." You smiled at him. "Loki, do... do you regret me coming on Asgard?" He let out a long breathe and it worried you. "Wow... uh, okay."

"Don't worry. No, I'm glad to see you again." He reassured you.

"But..?"

"You're turning my life upside down and I'm not still not sure if it's in the good... or bad way."

"I feel selfish... coming on Asgard for you-" You realized your mistake too late.

"So you finally admit you came for me?" Oh no, there it was... His mischievious expression. Loki smirked as he looked at you. You started blushing out of embarrassment.

"I-I..."

"Pick your words carefully, Cookie. You're as bad at lying as my brother is." He stood closer to you.

"I-I'm not lying, I told you I came for your father and... for you."

"Anyway, why do you feel selfish?"

"I know you were hurt... and that you've been working to move on." You raised your head to look at him. "Hurting you is the last thing I want Loki. I-I'm really happy to see you again but if it makes you suffer... then I don't want it. I-I should leave."

"Stop." He came even closer, he was standing between your legs now. Loki put a finger under your chin and made you raise your head. He was towering you with all his height to look deeply into your eyes. "I already told you I don't want you to leave."

"You're not the only one who made promises with Thor." You revealed to him. "And like you said, he's a bad liar."

"What's your point?" Loki asked.

"You've suffered... because of me." You said.

"So, what now? You want to leave and make me suffer again?" Your eyes widened a bit. You hadn't thought about this.

"You... really want me to stay?" You asked quietly.

"If everything you said to me is true, then yes, I do."

"You know I don't lie." You both smiled as you looked into each other's eyes. "I came on Asgard for you because I promised you you would be the first one I would think of if I ever changed my mind about... my romantic life. And I did." Loki put his arm behind your back and brought you closer against him. You had slowly wrapped your legs around his hips. "What about you?" You muttered when he approached his face to yours.

"What about me?" The God of mischief asked.

"Amara." You replied. Loki took a step back and sighed deeply. "I think it's just fair you... _free_ yourself before you and I take any further steps." You explained to him.

"She's not my girlfriend." He re-repeated to you.

"But something is going on between you both. Don't deny it." You said to him. "I already told you on Earth. I don't like sharing."

"I'm the King of Asgard."

"I really hope you didn't imply just now you can have multiple wives because you're King." You raised one eyebrow.

"You want to become my wife?" His eyes widened.

"Oh my God." You gently pushed him out of your way and got down from the swing.

"Cookie." He called you as he followed behind you, he was chuckling and you hated it. "Do you want to become Queen of Asgard?" Loki asked.

"I got interested in you when you were just a prisoner of the Avengers, I don't care about the crown, your gold or whatever other luxuries the title may have to offer." You reminded him.

"I didn't ask in that way. I asked you because despite all the privileges you would get you would also get a lot of responsabilities. The first one actually being... staying on Asgard." He explained to you.

"I told you earlier. If I had a reason to stay on Asgard maybe I would." You raised one eyebrow.

"You would never return to Earth?" His brows furrowed a little.

"Loki, I... It's way too early to talk about this." You replied. You were considering it and Loki knew it. Something ignited inside of him. He leaned forward and grabbed your hand in his, making you stop in your tracks and turn around to face him.

"Why the rush?" He asked you.

"Y-You're making me nervous and it helps me to walk." You replied.

"Did you get some answers to your questions?" The God of mischief looked into your eyes even though you were trying to avoid his gaze.

"To... some of them." You replied.

"What remains unanswered?" He asked.

"Do...-" You raised your head and finally looked into his eyes. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"It's way too early to talk about this." Loki repeated your words. You smiled at him.

"I agree." You said. "And we have time. Me healing your father, you dealing with Amara..."

"So, it's what we're gonna do?" He asked.

"It's what we're gonna do." You confirmed. "I hope we can continue seeing each other sometimes though."

"I'm a very busy King."

"You're not gonna make me beg, Loki."

"I want to bet on that." He smirked. You rolled your eyes and turned around to continue walking. You bumped into him when he teleported himself in front of you.

"What did I say about using your powers on me?" You raised one eyebrow.

"I didn't use them on you... technically." You sighed. Loki picked a flower on one of the rows next to you and gave it to you. "I'm only giving you one because with you it makes a whole bouquet." He used his magic and suddenly he was handing a whole bouquet of flowers. You gasped softly, you were mesmerized.

"Okay, you're allowed to use your magic for doing stuff like this." You blushed. You took his bouquet in one of your hands and then you wrapped your free arm around his neck and hugged him tightly against you. "Thank you, Loki." You smiled happily.


	10. Not First Kiss... Not First Disappointment

It has been fifteen days since you were on Asgard now. The situation didn't escalate between you and Loki and you hadn't checked on the Allfather since the last and first time. The Queen and her helpers continued using magic and giving him energy before you would be allowed to touch him again. Thor and Loki absolutely forbid you from using your powers on him for now. Last time it got very dangerous and the two brothers obviously worried for you.

You continued hanging with the two of them sometimes, you spent more time with the God of thunder though. Loki was busy but you started to wonder if that didn't become an excuse to not talk to you. He still hadn't said a word to Amara and it started bothering you. She was still the one being seated next to the King during dinners, she didn't apologize to you after all the vile words she's been throwing in your way, this wasn't very fair to you. You didn't complain about it though, Loki and Thor had other things to worry about. And you were busy yourself.

Since you healed that woman at the marketplace rumors had been spreading about you among the Asgardians. Sick people came knocking at the castle's doors asking to be healed by you. Even though guards sent most of them away sometimes they would come get you for the people who really needed help. It kept you busy so you didn't mind. After all, even if Asgard was pretty and the castle was huge, you found yourself bored most of the times. There was no internet, you had no friends besides Thor and Loki, and the rare times you wanted to hang out with Cora she was busy with servant work. So the only thing you did to spend time was either heal or sleep.

"Dear, are you alright? You're looking really pale." The Queen worried about you during dinner.

"I am, my Queen, don't worry about me." You smiled faintly at her.

"You healed bones, this drains more of your energy." Thor reminded you.

"I'm alright, I promise you. I'll feel better after I eat." You reassured the two of them. Loki was looking at you on the other side of the dining table. You weren't sure if he heard your conversation or not, you didn't know what were the limits of his powers.

"What you've done for that child was extraordinary, your powers are miraculous." The Queen smiled at you.

"T-Thank you, my Queen." You sat straight on your chair, you really needed to eat something. Oh no, a group of musicians had walked into the dining room to play something in front of the royal table. You were all forced to listen to them before eating. Five minutes into the song and you weakly reached for Thor's hand next to yours. The God of thunder turned his head to look and smile at you thinking that you just touched him in an affectionate manner but he got worried when he saw how pale you were and also your eyes were closed.

"[Y/N]?!" He called your name loudly. The others suddenly stopped clapping when they heard Thor's worried call. Suddenly Loki jumped from his seat and ran towards you. When he was finally at your level the King carefully held your head.

"She's drained." It wasn't a question.

"Take her out of here." The Queen ordered.

"'m fine..." You muttered.

"Be quiet." Loki ordered you.

"Is she dead?" Amara asked. Thor glared at her.

"She needs to eat something. Bring [Y/N] to her room, I'll have the servants bring her food there." The God of thunder said to his brother. Loki held you closely against him then teleported out of the dining room to bring you to your chambers.

"Hmm..." You raised your arm over your forehead. "Thank you." You said faintly when Loki laid you on your bed.

"Why didn't you say something?" The God of mischief asked you as he gently covered you with your blanket.

"I didn't want to bother..." Loki let out a small chuckle. That was so you.

"Don't ever do that to me. Your King's orders." He raised one eyebrow as he looked at you.

"Were you worried about me?" You smiled slightly.

"Don't ask stupid questions. How are you feeling?"

"Weak." You shrugged. "I'm hungry. I thought they were never gonna stop playing." You giggled weakly. "The tune was nice though." Loki sat next to your laying body on the bed, he brought his hand to your head and fondly caressed your hair. "I'm sorry for worrying you." You said softly to him.

"Just promise me next time you will say something instead of trying to act strong." He looked into your eyes with a tender look.

"Okay." You smiled at him. There was a knock at your door and after the King allowed whoever was behind to come in servants brought you your food. Soon there were different dishes scattered everywhere around your room, the smell made your mouth water.

"You can leave us." The King ordered them. After they left Loki picked a plate and a fork then he sat back next to you.

"What are you doing?" You asked him.

"Feeding you, obviously." He replied as if it was totally normal.

"You're not going back in the dining room?" Your brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's gonna help you if I leave?"

"I could ask Cora." You replied.

"Are you gonna make me say it?" He asked.

"Say what?"

"I want to stay here and eat with you." You instantly blushed.

"O-Oh..." It made you very happy. "Okay, there's plenty anyway. We only have one fork though."

"I don't mind sharing it with you." He looked into your eyes. "Do you?" You bit onto your lower lip and blushed a bit deeper. You slowly shaked your head.

"No." You said softly. You saw his lips curve into a smile as he picked a bit of food with the fork and then he brought it to your mouth. You let him feed you, it made your heart race a bit. You were really glad to share this moment with him. You ate in turns, when you were chewing he ate and vice versa.

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Hmm." You swallowed. "Thank you, Loki." You took the empty plate from his hand and put it away then you kneeled on the bed and approached him. "Hold me tight, please." You asked him as you wrapped your arms around his neck. The God of mischief gulped, he put his arms around you and gently rubbed your back as you hugged. You kissed Loki's cheek before releasing him. "So..."

"Yes, Cookie?"

"When... are you gonna talk to Amara?" You asked him. He sighed.

"Soon, I promise."

"Alright." There was another knock at your door. "Come in." You said. "Hey." You smiled at Thor.

"How are you? I was worried." The God of thunder asked you as he approached your bed.

"Better thanks to your brother." You smiled at Loki.

"Yes, I'm guessing he ate with you since he didn't join us back."

"Indeed I did, brother." The God of mischief replied.

"It wasn't a reproach." Thor grinned. "And you-" He pointed at you. "Please stop doing that to me. I can't count the number of times you fainted in front of me."

"I'm sorry." You said quietly. The God of thunder approached you and put a kiss on top of your head.

"I'm glad you're okay." You took his hand and held it between yours as you smiled at your best friend. Loki looked at you both, he found you way too close for his taste. "Alright, I'm gonna let you rest and tell my mom you're better. She was worried as well." You pulled on Thor's hand and made him lean so you could hug him before he leaves. "What?" You asked Loki who was staring at you after his brother left.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Why are you looking at me like that then?"

"Did something happen between you and him on Earth?" Your eyes widened.

"Thor??" You asked in shock. "No! He's my best friend." You replied. You started giggling and it annoyed Loki.

"What's so funny?" He asked you.

"It's just... The Avengers thought so as well." You replied.

"And don't you think that maybe you both are too close?"

"Loki, are you... jealous??" You finally asked. This time it was his eyes's turn to widen. "Oh my God, you are." You tried to hold back a chuckle. You couldn't help letting it out when you saw how annoyed Loki looked. "You have nothing to worry about." You reassured him and proceeded to wrap your arms around his back. "We're honestly like... siblings. Thor knows everything about me and I know everything about him. Your brother was always there for me when I needed him. We seem close because... we are, Loki." You explained to him. "But we never kissed, we never slept together... well- not naked. We've seen each other in swimsuits though b-but the others were there as well!" You quickly added when Loki threw you a weird look. "You really have nothing to worry about."

"But you love him?"

"Wh- Of course I do! Not in a romantic way but yes I love Thor." You replied. "Loki, what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing. It's just you're hurrying me with Amara but I find your and my brother's situation-"

"Situation?? He's my best friend! And unlike you and Amara, Thor was never supposed to be my boyfriend or whatever you and Amara call your thing. There's no romantic feelings between him and me." You got back under the covers and turned around on your bed to give Loki your back. "And maybe you should ask yourself why I'm hurrying you to end whatever relationship you have with her." You muttered. "Hhh- Hey!" You turned again but to face him. He had leaned on you and put a kiss on your nape. "You don't get to do that while you're still with her."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not with her?" Loki smirked.

"Whatever..." You rolled your eyes. "L-Leave me alone, Loki." You asked him after he laid next to you on your bed and proceeded to big spoon you.

"Oh, so only my brother gets to touch you?" The God of mischief asked.

"Would you stop with that?? I-It's different when it's you." You said.

"Why is that?" He whispered. Loki held your shoulder and turned your body so you'd be laid on your back. He towered above you to stare into your eyes.

"Because you're not my best friend..." You replied quietly.

"What am I?" He asked. He pushed his fists next to your head to support his weight above you. You stayed silent as you stared back into his eyes. You couldn't help it. You raised your head and put your lips against his. Your heart beat fast and your stomach did backflips, the kiss only lasted a few seconds but when you broke it you were out of breath. You two stared into each other's eyes for a little while but when Loki wanted to kiss you again you placed your palm on his mouth.

"First... Amara." You said to him. Loki got off you when there were other knocks at your door. The servants came in and cleaned your room of the plates and the dishes.

"I'm gonna let you rest." Loki said to you.

"Yeah, I feel tired anyway. I'm probably gonna sleep until tomorrow." It wasn't that late yet but you felt exhausted. You gestured the God of mischief to come hug you before leaving your room. Before releasing him you put another chaste kiss on his lips. "Talk to her." You whispered to his ear and then you smiled at him when you finally freed him from your arms.

"Goodnight, Cookie." He smiled back at you and finally left.

  
  


\---

  
  


You woke up when you heard a crash in your room.

"I-I'm so sorry, [Y/N]." Cora apologized to you.

"Hmm, is it morning?" You asked as you rubbed your eyes awake.

"No, it's still late." She replied.

"What were you doing? And why is it so cold?" You asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm gonna get you a blanket." You saw her take a few steps towards the door. "AH!"

"What's wrong??" You asked. You got up now.

"I walked on a piece of glass I just broke. I'm sorry it's what woke you up." You sighed.

"Alright, sit on my bed. I'm gonna heal your foot."

"No!" She yelled and it surprised you. "I-I heard you were drained, I'm fine. It's nothing... Ah, but your blanket."

"It's fine, just tell me where is it and I'll go get it myself." She explained to you where they kept all the blankets, pillows, mattresses, etc... in the castle. Only the servants went there, you were both sure no one would question you going there. You just needed a blanket anyway.

"Are you sure you're gonna find it?" Cora asked you.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. But I'm still healing you when I come back." You said to her. You stepped out of your room and then walked through the castle to find that storage room. The hallways were quiet, you met a few guards on your way but no one said anything to you. After all you were allowed to wander freely in the castle. Everyone went to bed, when you glanced through the windows it was dark outside and the stars were shining brightly. You still felt tired, you couldn't wait to go back to bed.

You finally found the area Cora mentioned to you. You thought you heard a voice far away but you weren't sure. You made your way towards the door of the storage room and this time you heard a giggle. Maybe it was servants cleaning in there and talking, you didn't question or mind it. You put your ear carefully against the door, it wasn't completely shut. You heard shuffling but nothing more. People were definitively in there.

"Um, excuse me-" You pushed the door and what you saw in there made your skin crawl. This couldn't be real. You had to be dreaming. You had to be in a nightmare. There was no way you just walked in on the King in a delicate situation with Amara.

"Ah!" Amara gasped. She was the one facing you. Loki was giving you his back. He was half naked, pushing her against a closet with her legs wrapped around his hips. The God of mischief turned around and when he saw you blood ran out of his face.

You were in shock. You had no idea how to react. Your mind went blank and your body froze. You were in deny, you just refused to believe what you were seeing was real. You were grasping the door handle, when you regained some senses you closed the door and ran on the opposite direction.

When you arrived in your room Cora was gone but it was better. You didn't have the strength to talk to anybody. What would you say even? How could you explain what you just saw? Your throat was too constricted to let you say anything anyway. You felt paralyzed. You couldn't scream, you couldn't cry, you were just... in absolute shock.

"Cookie-" His voice brought you back, you were standing in the middle of your room, unsure of what to do. You turned around, he was dressed this time. Loki approached you, he was too close, your body reacted on its own. You raised your hand and slapped him across the face. You brought your hand back to yourself fastly as if touching him burned you. Tears started streaming down your cheeks when you saw his shocked expression.

You didn't want to be there, you didn't want to see this, you didn't want to hear him, you didn't want to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT!


	11. One Last Time

"What are you doing?" Thor asked you.

"I don't know." You replied. You were kneeling next to your suitcase and putting your stuff in there.

"You want to leave?" He sat on the edge of your bed and watched you.

"I don't want to let you and your mother down. It helps me think to tidy." You explained. "I still plan on healing your father."

"Please, stop." The God of thunder stood up and came next to you when he noticed your tears. "Come." He helped you up and then hugged you. You grabbed onto his clothes and cried against his chest.

It was the day after, you hadn't showed up for breakfast and when Cora came into your room you immediately sent her away. She's the one who went to get Thor to come see you. The God of thunder didn't know what happened but he guessed something must've happened between you and his brother again considering he acted in an abnormal way during breakfast.

"I kissed him..." You revealed to your best friend after you both sat down on the edge of your bed.

"What?" Thor's eyes widened. "That's... a bad thing?" He asked.

"In the night I catched him... having sex with Amara." You continued.

"What an idiot." Thor sighed.

"I'm the idiot in this story. I should've backed off when I heard about his girlfriend. I'm the one who pushed him to spend time with me, I'm the one who kissed him. I'm the idiot." You said.

"Don't say that, I know it's you that he lov-"

"No!" You released him and took a step back. "Don't say it." You wiped your tears. "I've learned my lesson and I'm done. I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"I understand, [Y/N] but don't you think you should talk? To understand why he did it?"

"I don't want to listen to him and I don't care why he did it. Yesterday I was really happy, after he brought me in my room he was nice with me, he fed me-" A tear rolled down your cheek. "He held me... He even made me laugh. He was jealous, he said you and I were too close." You let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, the Avengers said the same." Thor chuckled too. You poked his side.

"That's exactly what I said to your brother." You two smiled at each other. Your face quickly changed into a sad expression. "I... days ago I told him to speak to her if he wanted he and I take things... further." You confessed to Thor. "He said he would but he didn't so yesterday I reminded him again... after I kissed him to you know... convince him a bit. I really believed him, I thought he was going to finally tell her... Instead I-I found them-" You closed your eyes and started crying.

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]." The God of thunder wrapped an arm around your shoulders and brought you against him.

"He lied to me... When he said she wasn't his girlfriend. Now I understand why he defended her when she insulted me, why she was always sitting next to him during dinner, why she acted so close to him. They were together." You realized.

"I'm gonna talk to him after lunch." You sighed.

"Don't bother and I'm not even interested in his explanations." You said.

"But I am, I want to understand why he's acting like this with you. You're my friend and I won't let anyone hurt you, not even my brother." You smiled slightly at the God of thunder. You wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being here." You said softly.

"I'm thanking you for staying here for my father." Thor smiled back at you. "I'm guessing you don't want to come with me for lunch."

"I'm sorry-" You sighed. "It's just above my strength. I don't want to see the both of them. I don't want him to talk to me and I don't want to see her mocking smirk."

"I can guarantee you no one will disrespect you, I'll stay by your side." He looked straight into your eyes.

"I don't want to create another scene in front of your mother, really it's best if I stay here."

"I'm not letting you starve." You let out a long breath.

"You're not gonna leave me here, are you?" You smiled at him. He shaked his head. "Fine..." Thor got up and gave you his hand that you reluctantly took. He hugged you and kissed your forehead before you walked out of your room. "Does it look like I cried?" You asked him as you walked through the hallways to join the dining room.

"No, you're beautiful." You rolled your eyes before smiling a little.

"Thank you." You shyly squeezed his hand. You took a deep breath when you were dangerously close to your destination.

"[Y/N], how are you feeling my dear?" The Queen asked you when she noticed you and Thor.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, my Queen." You said to her. "I feel better thanks to your son." You smiled at the God of thunder who smiled back at you.

"Come, lunch is about to get served." She took your arm and guided inside the room, Thor was following right behind. You quickly glanced at the royal table. Of course there were here. You ignored them and went to take your seat between the Queen and your best friend. "How have you been since yesterday?"

"Better. Healing drains me, I just needed food and a good night rest." You smiled slightly at the Queen to reassure her. "But I'm alright, I'll help whoever needs me." You added.

"You're a very kind and strong woman." She gently caressed your cheek. "I'm glad Thor met you on Midgard."

"I'm glad as well." He added. He was listening to you both.

"Thank you for your kind words, my Queen." You blushed. You felt appreciated and you really needed this at the moment.

The food was finally being served. You and Thor continued talking about whatever without once glancing towards the King.

"[Y/N], you're gonna love this." Thor brought a spoon towards your face.

"You swear to me it's not insects?" You raised an eyebrow as you looked at him.

"I swear." He let out a small laugh. You opened your mouth and let him feed you the foreign dessert. Your eyes widened.

"Oh my God, what is this?" You asked him.

"It's like pudding on Midgard, but tastes better." The God of thunder explained to you.

"God, it does. I almost feel bad for the others they can't have this." You smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" He smiled.

"Convincing me to come and staying with me." You leaned on your best friend and kissed his cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, [Y/N]." Thor held your hand under the table.

Lunch was over. You had walked out of the dining room and you were on your way to your chambers when you felt someone poke your shoulder. You turned around and your smile faded away. You didn't even speak to Loki, you turned back and ignored him.

"Listen to me." He said to you. You walked faster. "Cook-" He grabbed your arm but you twisted it to escape his grip. Your stomach painfully tightened when he said your surname. You didn't want anything to do with him anymore, not after what he's done. You clicked your tongue when you heard his steps continue to follow behind you. You had finally reached your room, you closed the door on his face but when you turned around he was standing in front of you.

"Get out!!" You yelled at him.

"Not until you listen to me." He said. Your brows were furrowed in anger.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say! I don't care!! Get out of this fucking room!"

"I... understand you're angry-" You let out a dry chuckle. That was such an understatement.

"I can't believe I kissed you, I considered taking things further with you..." Your head was lowered but you raised it up to look straight into his eyes. "You disgust me." You spat.

"Watch your words with me, I'm the Kin-"

"Go fuck yourself!" You yelled at him. "You think that gives you the right to play with me? To disrespect me? To let your girlfriend insult me? I was so wrong about you. This is who you really are. The Avengers had warned me, even Thor warned me. You only serve yourself, you betray everyone around you, you don't care about anybody but yourself."

"You don't mean that-"

"Oh really? You think after what I've seen yesterday night I still have any ounce of respect for you? That I still want to take things _further_ with you? Let me tell you something Loki, I don't want anything to do with you anymore and I don't even want to see or hear you again. Once your father is healed I'm going back to Earth. I'll have no more reasons to stay on Asgard."

"You said you came for me..." He said in a quiet voice. Loki sounded hurt.

"And look what you've done with that information." You said as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"I told her that we were done when you found us."

"There sure were a lot of talking being done when I found you two." You said sarcastically. "I feel nothing but disappointment, disgust and hate for you. I can't believe you've done this." Loki let you insult him, you were angry and he understood it. He deserved your harsh words he thought.

"She... Amara said she wanted to... one last time." Your eyes widened.

"You're crazy. Get out of my room." Why did he think that by telling you that it was going to make you feel better? And why the hell did he accept her crazy request??

"Why are you mad at me? We're not even in a relationship." The God of mischief asked you with furrowed brows.

"If you don't feel guilty why are you explaining yourself to me?" You replied.

"Because you're mad at me and I don't like it."

"Yeah? Well, you're gonna have to get used to it. Get out of here now, I have no more to say to you."

"So, that's it? Just like that we're done?" He asked.

"What the fuck did you expect?!" You yelled at him. "The fact that you accepted her request- Are you out of your mind??" You let out a dry chuckle. "And you dared make me feel bad about being close to Thor..." You walked to the edge of your bed and sat on it. Your head was starting to hurt. Suddenly Loki noticed what was in front of it on the floor.

"You packed your bags?" He asked.

"I don't answer to your questions and I told you several times to leave my room." You replied.

"You're not leaving." Loki said.

"And who's gonna stop me? You?"

"I ended whatever was there between me and Amara because I want to be with you."

"And I found you having sex with her right after I kissed you... twice, so excuse me for having trouble and being lost between what you say and what you do." You started tearing up. "G-Go back to her and leave me alone..." Your voice broke.

"C-Cookie..." His heart shattered when you cried. He hated himself for hurting you. This was the last thing he wanted.

"Don't touch me!" You slapped his arm away when he was reaching for your cheek with his hand. "Just go back to her. I won't interfere between you both anymore. Despite being an utter bitch she's pretty, thin, tall, I have no doubt she'll look better on the throne next to you more than I ever will."

"You're beautiful-"

"Shut up." You stood up. "I expect you to be gone when I come out." You said as you locked yourself in the bathroom. The God of mischief disappeard this time.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Leave us." Thor ordered the guards and the servants when he came in front of Loki in the throne room.

"Brother." The King raised his head.

"What is wrong with you?" The God of thunder asked him.

"I'm gonna assume that you've heard." Loki sighed deeply.

"You and I both know you love her so why are you making it so difficult?"

"What can I say? I thought she was sleeping."

"What is your goal Loki? If you want her to leave just tell her because I can guarantee you that with your actions at the moment you're just repulsing her." Thor explained to his brother.

"Are you done?" The King asked.

"Wh-" The God of thunder's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I'm not. Once again, what are you doing?"

"I ended it, alright?" Loki finally took him seriously and replied. "She... Amara started crying and she said she wanted to be with me for one last time..."

"And you accepted." Thor facepalmed.

"Cook- [Y/N] was never supposed to find out. It's not my fault she was wandering in the middle of the night in the castle." Loki added.

"Yes, it is your fault. I can't believe you accepted when you don't even love this girl. We both know you've loved [Y/N] since you laid your eyes on her. Well, maybe not _love_ from the beginning but you were interested." Thor let out a small chuckle. "You and your big ego, you loved it when she recognized you and called you the God of mischief." Loki lowered his head, his lips curved into a small smile, he rememberd.

"Alright, what now? She hates me and doesn't want to see me." He said. "You have to help me, brother."

"I've been rooting for you since I saw you dance with her at her birthday party. I've seen how you looked at her." The King rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..." He sighed.

"You know how she is. [Y/N] needs to be reassured. She's convinced you lied to her and you were actually in a relationship with Amara. She's also hurt because yesterday night it really moved her when you took care of her after she fainted." Thor explained to Loki. "I can't believe you kissed her and then you still went to Amara, you really are an idiot."

"How exactly close are you both for her to confess to you absolutely everything?" The God of mischief asked him.

"She's my best friend." Thor grinned. "I don't think there's one single I don't know about her."

"What's her favorite color?" Loki asked. Thor replied. "Her favorite animal?" Once again he replied. "Her favorite weather?" And he kept replying. "This friendship isn't healthy." Loki concluded after Thor could reply to like ten different questions about you. The God of thunder laughed.

"You do realize that me being her best friend is a huge advantage to you? I think she might even consider marrying you just to be officially part of **my** family. Though I already do and I'm pretty sure mother does as well." He smiled. "And you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"Good, I'm reassured." Thor smiled. "I'll keep talking to her and cheering her up and you... stop betraying her for once and reassure her, take care of her like she likes." The God of thunder left after advising his brother.

"Easier said than done." Loki muttered.


	12. Once, Not Twice

"Baotorda!" You grinned at him. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"Good, thank you for asking lady [Y/N]." He replied.

"Just call me [Y/N], I'm no lady." You giggled. "I'm glad to see you again and to know you've been doing well." You smiled at him. The tall and muscular guard was escorting you to the dining room.

You hadn't showed up in three days. Despite Thor's pleas you just couldn't after your last conversation with Loki. You were still very mad at him and convinced to ignore him for as long as you needed to. Your goal was clear. Healing the Allfather and then going back on Earth.

Thor had told you that the King tried to reach for you and invited you outside but you refused. You didn't want to spend time with him, you didn't want to laugh with him and you didn't want to talk with him. Though the God of thunder had finally succeeded to convince you to come to dinner. He said he missed you there and he wanted to make you try new Asgardian dishes. You loved food so you accepted of course.

"[Y/N]." Thor took you in his arms. You hugged him and then turned to your guard when you released each other.

"Thank you, Baotorda." Your guard bowed and left you with the Prince.

"Are you two friends?" Thor asked you when you walked into the dining room.

"Eh, I don't think so. He barely speaks to me. I like him though, I think he's a good person." You said.

"You see good in everybody." Thor smiled at you.

"Almost everybody." You joked. "Hey." Your best friend pinched your side. You both went to sit at your usual seats and then a servant came to your level.

"Um, lady [Y/N]?" She called you.

"Yes?" You turned around to look at her, wondering what she wanted.

"The King has requested your presence by his side." You were surprised. You discreetly glanced towards Loki and noticed the seat next to him was empty indeed.

"Tell the King I'm not interested, thank you." You replied.

"B-But, he's the King." She seemed scandalized.

"Okay and?" You asked. "You go sit next to him." You said to her.

"I-I'm a servant." She blushed.

"And I'm not from here, I want to sit next to the Prince." You told her. She nodded and finally left. You seemed sure and she didn't want to argue with the special guest of the royal family. "What?" You asked Thor when you turned your head and noticed him chuckling.

"This is the funniest thing I've ever witnessed. Now I'm convinced my father's gonna like you too." You rolled your eyes.

"Um..." The servant came back, she seemed uncomfortable. "T-The King is insisting."

"Tell the King to stop bothering you and the other servants or I'm gonna be even angrier at him. I'm not sitting next to him." God, this was so awkward, you felt so bad for her.

"Why don't you go sit next to him?" Thor asked.

"Oh no, not you too." You sighed. "I literally only came because **you** asked me to. If you weren't here I would still be eating in my room. I'm not sitting next to him."

"C'mon, it's been days."

"Thor, I said no." Your brows furrowed. "If he wants company so badly he can just call _her_ back."

"You and I both know he doesn't want her. He wants you." You rolled your eyes.

"Forgive me for doubting that after what I've seen..." You lower lip started trembling.

"[Y/N]..." The God of thunder regretted insisting when he saw your sad expression.

"I'm not hungry." You got up and left. Your vision blurred when you were in the hallway.

"Lad- [Y/N]." Baotorda started following you. "Are you alright?" He asked. You took a deep breath.

"Can you please take me outside? I don't mind if it's just in the gardens but I need fresh air." You asked him. He nodded and escorted you to the royal garden behind the castle. You inhaled deeply when you were finally outside. You took a few steps between the rows of flowers. The night was dark and chilly but the storm wasn't happening outside, it was inside of you. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" You asked.

"Special things happen to special people." Baotorda spoke.

"Yeah, well, I wish I wasn't special sometimes." You replied. Your guard stood in front of you and then he gently wiped a tear off your cheek. "Thank you." You said quietly. He guided you towards a bench and gestured you to sit on it. "Sit with me at least." You said to him.

"I'm a guard-"

"Oh c'mon, you're not allowed to sit on duty? I'm pretty sure I won't get attacked here. Sit, it's an order." He sighed and proceeded to sit next to you. "Baotorda, have you ever... fallen in love?" He flinched. "I-I'm sorry, it's probably too personal."

"Once." He replied.

"You want to tell me about it?" You asked.

"There isn't much to say. We are in different ranks so it's not possible." He brushed off.

"I find it really sad stuff still work like that in some places. Not just on Asgard, on Earth too." You explained.

"What about you?" He dared to ask.

"I have." You replied. "He was my first everything. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him alas fate decided otherwise."

"What happen- I apologize, I shouldn't ask."

"It's fine, I don't mind." You smiled slightly at him. "I don't know, we just stopped getting along... We still care for each other but it's not the same." You tried to explain. "We loved each other, hard. It's funny how you can love someone that much and one day not anymore."

"I find that sad."

"In a way I guess. But we'll both find new partners and love again, I'm sure."

"Is it already the case?" You let out a small quiet chuckle.

"I honestly don't know." You replied truthfully. "I know you're a guard and all but you should let yourself live before it's too late. Loving and being loved in an amazing feeling, everyone deserves to feel that in their life." You gently put your hand on his armor on his bicep before getting up. "I should go back inside, it's really dark and I'm getting a bit cold." Baotorda escorted you back in your chambers.

  
  


\---

  
  


"God, you were right. That warm bath was really good." You told Cora when you came back in your room.

"And see, no one was there like I told you." She grinned. Your young servant had told you about a floor in the castle where they held a huge bathroom with a very warm bath. It was like a giant pool but filled with hot water and nice scents. She told you you were allowed to go bathe there. You took your swimsuit and relaxed in during the night. Fortunately no one came to bother you. When you were done you went back to your room to prepare for the night before sleeping.

"Whew, I'm so tired." You yawned while Cora was brushing your hair in front of the dressing table.

"How are things between you and the King?" She asked. You sighed deeply.

"I'm... just gonna pretend he doesn't exist anymore." You replied.

"Um... I'm sorry to ask but did something ever happen between you and him?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you." You rememberd. "On Earth, yeah... We, uh... kinda flirted I guess." You revealed to her and Cora's eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't know it was like that." She commentated.

"He's done nothing but mistakes since I came on Asgard, I'm tired of him." You said. "Lying is like a second nature to him."

"Well... he is the prince of lies." She brought her hand to her mouth. "I-I shouldn't speak like this of the King, I apologize."

"Don't worry, I'm the last person who will snitch on you." You giggled. "But you're right-" You sighed. "He definitively is." You got up and moved to your bed. "I'm gonna ask tomorrow if I can finally check on the Allfather. The quicker I heal him the quicker I can go back to Earth." Cora put your blanket on you.

"Goodnight, [Y/N]." Cora left your room.

"Meow." Your eyes opened right after you closed them. You sat on your bed.

"Were you here during all this time?" You asked the mysterious black cat who visited you. "I can't play with you kitty, I was going to sleep." The cat walked on your bed and then laid its body in front of you. "You want to sleep with me?"

"Meow." You laid back on your bed on the side of your body and then you started gently petting the cat's head. The cat approached you and booped your nose with its. You giggled.

"You're so adorable. You know what? If I go back to Earth I'll ask if I can bring you with me." You sighed deeply. "God, I said _if_..."

"Meow." The small animal licked your cheek, you looked sad.

"Why did he have to ruin everything? All he had to do was end things with her and then I would've given myself to him..." You passed your hand on your face. "I wish I was a cat like you, maybe my life would've been easier." You kept petting it. "Well, time to sleep before I definitively start crying. Goodnight kitty." You brought your hand to yourself and finally closed your eyes.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Oh my God. Cora, what is going on?" You woke up in the morning because you heard shuffling, noises and smelled a sweet scent of pastries and such.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." She smiled at you. You noticed other servants in your room. You looked at Cora waiting for her to explain to you what was going on. "Um... don't get mad." You rolled your eyes.

"It's him, isn't it?" You asked.

"The King asked for breakfast to be served in your room." She finally revealed to you.

"Why, am I not allowed in the dining room anymore?" You rubbed your eyes awake.

"I think he's actually just... trying to please you." She said.

"I don't want to see him." You said.

"He's not coming." She replied. "I think he understood."

"I really doubt it." You added. "Oh God, what again?" You started hearing music in the hallway coming from the other side of your room. You couldn't help chuckling when musicians stepped inside your chambers. "He's crazy." You facepalmed.

"The King must really like you to do all this." Cora smiled.

"If that was true he wouldn't have done what he did." You got up from your bed and headed to your bathroom. There were too much people in your bedroom, it was becoming suffocating. Unfortunately when you came out they were still there and even more people came. "Does it bother none of you all that I'm not even dressed?" You asked everybody in the room.

"For you." A servant approached you with a beautiful dress. "A gift from the King."

"Of course." You threw your hands up. "Cora please send everyone away." You asked her.

"Alright." She nodded and then proceeded to make all the people leave your room while you went to take some fresh air on the balcony. You sighed deeply as you faced forward and looked at the bright sky. It seemed like today was going to be a good day for the Asgardians... Alas you weren't from here.

"This is ridiculous." You said as you looked at the state of your bedroom. Food was scattered everywhere along with clothes, flowers and jewelry. Loki was crazy.

But crazy for you. The God of mischief wanted you so badly, he really regretted accepting Amara's request. Oh how he wish you would take his hand again and ask him to spend time with you, have you smile at him and look at him with those eyes full of love and desire.

But the King was stubborn, he didn't care if he had to fight for you, he would do it all. Shower you in gifts, give you attention, make you feel special. He would do all of it.

Loki realized this might be his final chance at getting you. He lost you once in the past, he was not going to lose you twice. You were on his territory now, things were different. On Earth you were surrounded by your friends and he was a prisoner, he couldn't play all his cards properly with you. On Asgard it was different. He was King and he could do all he wanted.

  
  


After eating breakfast anyway in your room, which you would deny if asked but you kinda appreciated, you walked through the castle looking for Thor to check with him if you could heal the Allfather again. You let out a sigh so deep but you were certain the Avengers heard it on Earth when people told you the God of thunder was in the throne room with the King... You couldn't escape him this time.

When you approached the throne room the guards opened the doors and let you step inside. You could see the two brothers of the other side of the room. You took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"[Y/N]." Thor grinned at you before opening his arms and embracing you against him.

"How are you?" You smiled at your best friend. You glanced at Loki when you released Thor.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked with a smirk. You approached him and pointed a menacing finger to his chest.

"Don't ever do what you did this morning in my bedroom." You said to him with furrowed brows.

"You didn't like my gifts?" The King was amused and it was annoying you. You rolled your eyes and turned your head to look at Thor.

"I was looking for you." You said to him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I wanted to check with you about... your father. I'm alright, I can heal-"

"No, it's too soon." Thor stopped you.

"What are you talking about, I haven't seen him in like 2 weeks. I'm ready." You argued. "Come on, I'm not gonna stay around forever."

"You want to go back on Earth?" Loki asked you seriously this time. You turned your head and stared straight into his eyes.

"I have no reason to stay." You said to him.

"Brother, would you please leave Cookie and I alone?" Loki asked Thor.

"Don't call me that." You said to him.

"Take the guards with you." Thor nodded and left the throne room with everyone. You huffed and crossed your arms on your chest. When the sound of the doors closing echoed in the throne room the King reported his attention back to you. "I will hold a little party in the castle tonight... for you." Your brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why? My birthday is in 2 months." You asked.

"Am I not allowed to celebrate your presence on Asgard?"

"You held a party on my first day here, what are you playing at?"

"I want to make you happy." You rolled your eyes.

"I'm not interested in your parties, your gifts or your person, Loki."

"But I'm still interested in you, Cookie-" He came closer and towered you with all his might while looking into your eyes.

"Don't-" You said as you raised your finger but the God of mischief gently grabbed your wrist.

"I don't care how long it takes for you to forgive me-"

"You never even said sorry, you jerk." Loki lowered his head and you saw him smile slightly.

"You're right." He raised his head back to look into your eyes. "I'm sorry, [Y/N]." You felt stings in your heart, you wanted to cry again but not here, not in front of him.

"I don't even believe you." You muttered before turning around to walk away but Loki stopped you. He wrapped his two arms around your waist and brought you against his body. "Leave me alone." You pushed your hands against his chest trying to escape him.

"I'm sorry for...-" He took time to think about his words carefully. "touching her one last time. I never should've accepted her request and I truly regret it." You bit onto your lower lip. Your head was lowered, you didn't want to look at him, you didn't want him to see you cry too. Loki put a finger under your chin and slowly raised your head up. "I'm sorry for making you cry." He brought his other hand to your face and wiped your tears away. His arms weren't around you anymore, you escaped him and left the throne room.


	13. The Dress

"I need to know if... she's really done with me." Loki told to his brother.

"Of course she's not. She's still here, she's still wearing that bracelet you gave her, if she cries she cares." Thor explained to him.

"I don't like making her cry." The King lowered his head.

"Would've worried me if you enjoyed it." Thor chuckled. "But more seriously, I speak with her. She's hurt but I know she don't mean a single word when she says she's done with you." Loki let out a long breath, of relief perhaps. "Don't give up."

"Not a second time." The God of mischief replied. "Do you think she's gonna wear it?"

"That dress you gifted her this morning? [Y/N] isn't that shy, when she was mad at Bucky I've seen her give him hell. I don't think even you are ready." Thor grinned. "She will either wear your dress or not show up at all."

"Well, I hope she comes or that party will be an utter bore." Loki raised his eyebrows then he took a moment to think. "How was Cookie in her relationship?" He asked his brother.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I don't know, I mean... was she _demonstrative_? Affectionate?"

"In a way, I guess." The God of thunder replied.

"Meaning?"

"Bucky couldn't keep his hands off her but she didn't push him away. You know she's been alone for a big part of her life, she needs more attention than a normal person."

"She told me you saw her in a swimsuit." Loki let out.

"We went to the beach sometimes."

"How is she?" Thor let out a small chuckle.

"What do you want me to say? She's... a woman. She has everything everywhere where it needs to be."

"And is she still...-"

"By the Gods..." Thor raised his head. "I'm leaving, Loki." He got up and proceeded to walk towards the doors of the throne room. "Ask her yourself." The God of thunder knew his brother could be bold enough to ask.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Put that down Cora, I'm not wearing it." You said to her after you came out of the bathroom. You had just showered, you were preparing for tonight's party. After all you had nothing to do and you were pretty bored. You could still avoid Loki if you wanted to, other people were going to attend.

"But it's so pretty. The King has such refined taste." Your servant said as she stood up and raised the long red dress in front of you.

"Oh no, I'm not playing his games. Look at it, the opening in the back is so long I'm pretty sure my buttcrack is gonna show."

"It's sexy." Cora grinned.

"It's too much." You raised one eyebrow as you corrected her.

"You've seen what the Asgardian women wear, this is nothing. It's not even see-through and the sleeves are long, the King really thought about you and your taste." You sighed deeply.

"You really believe that?" You asked her. She nodded.

"He wants to see you in this."

"And this is why I have a problem with it. I don't want to wear this dress and make him think that everything is back to normal. I'm still mad at him." You explained.

"You ate his breakfast this morning though, didn't you?" Cora asked.

"Ugh." You rolled your eyes. "I'm so tired of him, of me, of everything." You glanced towards the dress again. "Fine, I'll wear it."

"Really??" Her eyes widened.

"Oh c'mon, don't make me change my mind again." You sighed.

"You're gonna look so good in it. It's really elegant at the front and sexy at the back." The hem and the sleeves were long, it was just that very long opening at the back that made you nervous. "You can't wear a bra with it." Cora said to you when she saw you pick a pair.

"I'm gonna feel naked all night." You said as you put them away. "Probably because I will be under this dress. God, hopefully this party doesn't last for too long." The young girl came by your side and helped you put on the dress.

"[Y/N], you look amazing!" She took a step back and checked you in all the angles. You stepped in front of the mirror and turned around.

"Oh my God, I knew it..." You gasped.

"It's fine, I'm sure no one will notice." Cora brushed off.

"Are you kidding?? I would notice if it was on someone else!" You tried raising the dress a bit but no can do, the fabric fell back on your skin and showed the beginning of your buttcrack. "I can't stand him, I bet he did it on purpose. Everyone is gonna laugh at me."

"No one will laugh at you-" Cora made you sit in front of the dressing table so she could continue preparing you. "Asgardian women wear see-through and very light dresses, this is really nothing in comparaison." You sighed deeply.

"I guess things don't work the same on Earth and on Asg- Cora, are you putting my hair up?" You asked her when you noticed her putting bobby pins in her mouth and brushing your hair up.

"Hmm." She nodded, she couldn't open her mouth. You rolled your eyes.

"So my back can be noticeable?" Cora smiled as she styled your hair. "You know what? Just do what you want at this point. I'm tired."

"Just trust me." She smiled at you through the mirror as she placed a bobby pin in your hair to keep your high bun up.

"I like the little braids you did." You smiled back at her. "I know I'm awful and I complain a lot, I'm just... still not healed." You explained to her.

"About your body and confidence?" She asked. You nodded.

"And I don't think I'll ever be to be honest." You lowered your head.

"Don't say that." Cora said as she gently grabbed your chin and kept your head raised. "You're pretty and the King likes you. Isn't that satisfying to you?"

"I really don't know about that... But, ugh, yeah. I don't know why I'm saying this. Only my friends opinion about me matter." You said. Cora moved in front of you when she was done with your hair to do your makeup. "Thank you, Cora." You smiled slightly at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back. You got up and looked at yourself one last time in front of the mirror.

"Well, it's now or never." You took a deep breath before stepping out of your bedroom.

  
  


"Lady [Y/N]-" Baotorda was waiting for you and he bowed when you came in front of him.

"I told you, just [Y/N]." You smiled at him.

"You... are beautiful." He said to you and it surprised you. You instantly blushed.

"T-Thank you." You replied softly. You felt intimidated suddenly.

"You are late though." You turned your head to look at him and saw his lips were curved into a smile. He was joking with you.

The closer you got to your destination the more anxious you were growing. Your stomach was aching. You had no idea how to act around the God of mischief. You knew what wearing his dress meant, you knew why he organized this party, you knew why you wore it and why you decided to attend the event.

"Are you alright?" Baotorda asked you after you huffed deeply.

"I'm... not sure." You replied. "Nothing you have to worry about." You added.

"You can count on me if you want to leave."

"Thank you... That's really nice." That moved you, you were really happy he said that. That's the kind of reassurance people like you needed.

You finally arrived to the ballroom. You could already hear music in the hallways. You took a deep breath while Baotorda gestured the guards to open the doors for you. Awesome, you thought, it was full of Asgardians. You didn't know which was better or worse to be honest. You didn't like crowds but at least you could somehow hide. Unfortunately the doors were so loud when they opened everyone turned their heads to check who had come... And you were late.

You bit onto your lower lip out of stress and stepped inside the ballroom. Baotorda went to stand next to the others guards and you knew his eyes would be on you all night to look after you. You were thankful you could count on him just in case.

God, you felt like all the eyes were on you even one minute after you walked in and you hated it. You just wanted to be invisible at the moment. You really started regretting coming, this was such a bad idea. What were you doing?? You were still mad at Loki, why did you come?

"[Y/N]-"

"Oh, thanks God." You turned around when you recognized your best friend's voice.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked you.

"You know how I am with crowds and being the center of attention..." You reminded him. You took a second look at him. "Hey, you look good. Are you seeing someone?" You asked him with a grin.

"Eh..." The God of thunder shrugged.

"Oh my God, you are!" Your eyes widened. "Who is it?? I'm glad for you." You genuinely smiled at him.

"I've seen you dressed up as well." He changed subjects. "You look beautiful, [Y/N]."

"Don't say anything."

"I didn't." Thor grinned.

"I can read it on your face." You rolled your eyes. "So... Where's his majesty, I haven't seen him around..." You asked.

"Did you just ask for me?" Your eyes widened when you heard his voice behind you. Oh God, _behind you_... You turned around and faced him. You could literally feel his gaze burning on you. "You look gorgeous Cookie, I was afraid I got your measurements wrong but I think I got them just right." Loki smirked.

"I knew it, you did it on purpose." You said.

"Why did you wear it?"

"I had nothing else."

"You can't lie to me, Cookie."

"I already told you to stop calling me that and I'm not lying. I was late and Cora convinced me to." Your brows furrowed.

"Why did you come?" The God of mischief stared straight into your eyes.

"Didn't you say this party was for me?" You raised one eyebrow when you asked him. "And I was bored. By the way Asgard is nice but I really miss the internet."

"You would be less bored if you had accepted my previous invitations to spend time with me."

"I didn't accept them and you know damn well why." You spat.

"Why did you accept this one?"

"You... apologized, at long last. I'm still mad at you but I'm making efforts." Loki seemed surprised.

"Efforts-" He repeated.

"Don't misunderstand me, I still want nothing to do with you. I'm just tired of arguing." You said. He stared into your eyes. You couldn't lie to him. Loki knew you were hurt but you still cared, that's why you wore his dress and showed up at the party. "Why are you smiling while looking at me like that?"

"Am I not allowed to smile at the pretty woman I'm interested in?" Your eyes widened, you blushed and you hated it. "May I?" The King asked you with a smile as he gave you his hand.

"You may not. Where's Thor, I'm thirsty." You said as you started looking around. The God of thunder had disappeard discreetly to let you and his brother have fun together.

"You don't need my brother, I can get you a drink myself." Loki seemed offended.

"His majesty is gonna get a drink for a simple Midgardian like me?" You asked in a mocking tone.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Loki chuckled lowly. "Come with me." He tried offering you his arm now but you ignored it and walked in front of him. "Hmm, this dress really fits you well." Oh fuck, you just rememberd.

"I can't stand you." You said as you turned around and then you reluctantly grabbed onto his arm so he could walk by your side and **not** behind you.

"Here, try this." The King grabbed a glass from a servant and gave it to you.

"Thanks." You said as you took it from him. Loki gently brushed your fingers with his but you ignored it. "It's sweet." You commentated with a little smile after taking a sip.

"Like you." You rolled your eyes but kept smiling. "Hurry, I want to dance with you."

"And I don't. If you want to dance so badly go invite another woman." You discreetly looked around. "They're all staring in our direction..."

"They're jealous all their King's attention is only given to you." He smirked.

"What a waste." You raised one eyebrow and kept drinking.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Loki asked.

"You know what?" You sighed deeply. "You're right. I shouldn't have come, I'm not going to entertain you-" You put the glass down on a table near you and then proceeded to walk away.

"Stop-" The God of mischief gently grabbed your forearm. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want to spend time with any of them but you." You gulped as he looked into your eyes. "If you don't want to be here, fine. Come with me." He guided you towards the back of the ballroom and then you both walked through a door and continued in a small hallway until you had reached a window. Loki opened it and brought you to a balcony.

"The problem isn't the party or the Asgardians... It's you." You said to him. "I don't want to be near you."

"Why?"

"Goddamnit Loki, I can't stop thinking about what I've seen!" You let out. "I-I kissed you and then I went to bed thinking about how in the morning you would've been freed from your relationship with her and we could... take things further but no-" You chuckled dryly.

"You were never supposed to see us." He said and your eyes widened.

"The fact that you would've hidden it from me... you're really crazy."

"Why does it matter? You and I are not in a relationship. I slept with her on your first day here."

"Why are you telling me this?!" You yelled at him. "Why did you do it?!"

"To get you out of my mind!" Loki replied in the same tone.

"So that's what you were trying to do when I found you?" You asked quietly after a small silence.

"No, not that night. Like I told you I told Amara we were going to stop our _thing_ but then she started crying and asked me... for a last time and I accepted." The God of mischief explained. "On your first day I had no idea if you were still with Bucky, I knew nothing about the last 10 months. All I knew is that when I hugged you I panicked... because all my feelings came back. The feelings I had tried so hard to erase since I left you. Amara was here for me, it was unfair for her. I slept with her to try to get you out of my mind but it didn't work. You wouldn't leave." You sighed deeply. You took a few steps on the balcony. You were so lost.

"I-I don't know what to say..." You finally spoke.

"Are you still mad at me?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure... No, I don't think so." You replied. "I mean... I still don't like that you... had sex with her after we kissed but I can't be mad about what you did with her before. I was in a relationship too, you had every right to be in one as well. Even on my first day on Asgard." You explained. "I need time to think..." You said before walking out of the balcony and leaving the King alone.


	14. Tough Cookie

"Where did you disappear with my brother?" Thor asked you when you walked back inside the ballroom.

"We... needed to talk I guess." You replied.

"And?"

"I'm so confused." You revealed. The God of thunder guided you to a bench where you both proceeded to sit. The music was still playing and the Asgardians around you were dancing, drinking and having fun, you were experiencing another kind of din. It was happening inside your head.

"Tell me what happened." Thor looked at you.

"He told me he slept with Amara on my first day here..."

"Is he stupid?"

"No, I'm not mad. It's fine." You said. "I knew it was possibility that he could not be single, I can't be mad at him for that."

"Then what's wrong?" Thor asked.

"He said it was to forget me... but he couldn't." The God of thunder smiled.

"Why are you looking so tortured then? He ended things with Amara and now he wants to be with you."

"I-I don't know... it felt so weird when he told me that." You tried to explain. "I-I don't want to hurt him."

"And what do you think you're doing when you're avoiding him?" You sighed.

"Okay, you're right." You admitted.

"[Y/N], stop thinking. Just act." Thor squeezed your hand. "What is your head telling you?"

"… To join Loki..." You replied.

"And what is your heart telling you?"

"Be with Loki..." He smiled at you.

"I think you have your answers."

"Thank you, Thor." You leaned and hugged your best friend.

"Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone." Thor got up and gave you his hand. You walked in the ballroom to join the spot where they held all the drinks. "Uh hum." He coughed. You two were standing behind a woman with long brown hair. She turned around to face you two, she was holding a bottle of beer in her hand. "[Y/N], this is my friend Valkyrie."

"Hi." You smiled politely at her. She was really pretty, you wondered if it was for her that Thor dressed up.

"You're the Midgardian." She said to you.

"I am." You replied.

"Nice to meet you." Valkyrie smiled back at you. She seemed like she had a strong personality but she didn't give you a bad vibe. "You drink?" She wanted to offer you a bottle.

"Oh no, thank you but I'm fine." She shrugged and emptied her bottle before opening another one. You nudged your best friend in the side.

"We'll... see you later." Thor said to her before walking away with you.

"Is that her?" You grinned.

"Her what?" He asked.

"Come on... You know. The person you wanted to impress?"

"Eh..."

"It's so her." You giggled. "She's pretty. How did you two met?"

"Long story." His eyebrows raised.

"And how close are you? Did something happen already?"

"Eh-"

"Stop replying like that." You laughed. "But alright. I'll help you with her." You smiled. "You should invite her to dance."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Thor said to you.

"Aw, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." You said. "And... I'll see if I can find his majesty." You joked. He sighed.

"If you have any problem come find me." The God of thunder gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

"I promise you I will." You smiled at your best friend. "C'mon, go now and good luck."

When Thor left you to join Valkyrie you grabbed a drink from a servant and emptied it to give yourself some courage before finding Loki. You guessed he was in the room when you heard a few Asgardian women talk about their King when you passed by them. You searched for the God of mischief with your eyes and you finally spotted. As always he was surrounded by different woman in pretty dresses and servants offering him different things. You took a deep breath and finally decided to walk towards them. You coughed lightly to catch his attention. He finally turned his head towards you when all the Asgardian women did as well to see who was bothering.

"C-Cookie?" Loki got up from his seat suddenly. You wanted to laugh, he looked like he got caught red handed.

"I would like a dance with his majesty... if he's not too busy of course." Your lips curved into a small smirk. His brows furrowed in confusion. He thought you wanted nothing to do with him tonight. He finally turned his head towards the Asgardian women who were surrounding him.

"Excuse me, ladies." He told them before walking away with you.

"You seemed to be having a nice time." You teased. "I'm joking, Loki." You giggled when you read the nervosity on his face. You gave him your hand and you finally positioned yourselves to slow dance in the middle of the ballroom.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"You tell me, Loki. Would I be here dancing with you if it was the case?" You asked. Loki stared into your eyes as you danced. Something ignited inside of him.

"You're beautiful." He breathed softly.

"Why are you telling me this now?" You asked.

"I don't know. It's still you, the Cookie that I met on Midgard but there's more. You're much more confident, fierce, strong... A real _tough cookie_." You let out a small laugh. "You do things to me." You blushed and bit onto your lower lip as you stared into his eyes. You felt Loki's hand gently caress the naked skin on your back and it made you shiver.

"I haven't thanked you for the dress." You said to him.

"You're welcome, you look spectacular in it." You smiled at him.

"Watch where you're putting your hand, Loki." You warned him when you felt it travel further down on your back. Suddenly it stopped on a spot and you grew anxious. Loki rubbed the part of your skin that felt a bit off. "Loki...-" He turned you around and checked it with his eyes.

"Another scar..." The God of mischief muttered. He sounded... sad.

"It's nothing-"

"You didn't have them when we met." He said.

"I told you. I'm an Avenger and we go on missions. Sometimes they take a bad turn." You brought the hand that you had on his shoulder to the side of his face and tenderly caressed his cheek. "Hey. I'm alive and well at the moment. I promise you I will tell you what happened one day, okay?"

"Do you have more?" He asked. You sighed.

"On my... ankle." You replied. "And they all happened during the same event."

"Why didn't you call for me?" Loki asked as he brought you a bit closer to him.

"It would've been unnecessary. And like you said you were trying to forget me, I didn't want you to see me... while I was in a relationship with someone else." You explained.

"You said my name."

"What?" Your eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Loki realized he said too much.

"What did you just say?" Your brows furrowed. "What did you mean I said your name?" You were afraid you had understood.

"… Thor told m-" You gasped loudly and released Loki. You looked around the ballroom looking for your _supposed_ best friend. You took big loud steps towards him when you finally spotted the God of thunder. He was dancing with Valkyrie but you were far too angry to care at the moment. You grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"You told Loki about you know what?!" You were furious. The God of mischief followed you and he crossed eyes with his brother.

"I'm sorry, it escaped me." He said.

"Shh, no." You turned around and shushed him with a pointed finger.

"Told him what?" Thor asked a bit surprised.

"My argument with Bucky! B-Because of what... I said..." You started blushing of embarrassment.

"_Moaned_." Loki corrected you with a smirk. You turned and glared at him. Thor's eyes widened.

"You were supposed to never tell her!" Thor said to his brother.

"I told you, it escaped me." Loki replied.

"Is everything alright?" Valkyrie asked. You held your head between your hands. God, this was so embarrassing. He was supposed to never find out.

"Come with me, Cookie." Loki chuckled lowly.

"What did I say about warning me before teleporting?" You asked him after looking around you and finding yourself outside instead of the ballroom.

"Sorry, it's the habit." He said. You were in the garden of the castle. You walked towards a fountain and then sat on the edge of it.

"Loki, stop smiling." You said after looking at his face.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Ugh. What did Thor tell you?" You asked.

"That you were getting... intimate with Bucky and then you moaned my name." The God of mischief chuckled.

"Oh my God. It sounds even worse coming out of your mouth." You facepalmed. "It was some times after you left... Thor had left with you and- wait, let me start from the beginning." You took a deep breath. "Bucky had taken me outside and he wanted us to lay on the ground and look at the sky, it was nice." You smiled slightly as you rememberd. "While I was looking at the sky I was wondering about how Thor was doing, your father and then obviously I started thinking about you too... I'm... I know back then I chose Bucky but I was really hurt that I hurt you." You got closer to Loki and then you gently took his hand in yours. "I was wondering how you were doing, becoming a King and all. I was wondering if you could see the same sky as me-" You sighed. "And then Bucky started... touching and kissing me... and I-I said your name." You blushed.

"You were thinking of me." Loki said.

"Don't say it like that. Yes, I was thinking of you and I wanted to know how you were doing but... God, it was awful. Bucky was so mad... and he was right. If the situation was inversed I would've given him hell." You explained. "Please stop laughing." You crossed eyes with Loki and then you started laughing too. "I can't believe Thor told you."

"It's not the only thing he told me." The King teased.

"What??" You asked.

"You keep your secrets, I keep mine." He said with a little smirk.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it?" You raised one eyebrow. "Fine." You turned your head the other way. You gasped quietly and turned back to face him when Loki left a little kiss on your naked back. You were still holding each other's hand. "So... what happens now?" You asked. Loki brought a hand to your cheek and stared deeply into your eyes. You licked your lips and then he leaned on you to kiss. You closed your eyes and kissed him back, you felt butterflies flutter in your stomach. You were so happy at the moment and so was he.

"I missed you, Cookie." Loki said to you with a smile after he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against yours.

"Me too." You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against your body. Loki held your head between his hands and left several kisses on your face while you giggled.

"I can't believe you're here, you're mine, I have you back." Loki sounded really happy and it moved you. You thought about how he must have felt during all these months and it hurt you.

"I'm so sorry, Loki." Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes.

"Why?" He asked. "Shh, why are you crying?" The God of mischief wiped your tears carefully with his fingers.

"For... these past months... for hurting you... I'm sorry for everything." He started chuckling.

"This is so you." Loki put a kiss on your forehead. "All of the pain. All of it, it's all erased." He said to you. "I have you now and it's all that matters." You made him lean and then you crashed your lips against his. You kissed him so passionately it made your head spin and you started shivering. You had to break the kiss because you were out of breath. You smiled at each other before hugging again. "Come inside, you're cold."

"What are you talking about? A fire has ignited inside of me." You teased. Loki looked at you and smirked. You were so in trouble. "Are we going back to the party?"

"You want to?" He asked.

"Not really." You replied. "We... can go to my room if you want? I don't think Cora is in." You suggested.

"Give me your hand."

"Thank you for warning me." You said sarcastically and then stuck out your tongue at him. You blinked and you found yourself in your room. The lights were turned off and nobody was around. "Do you mind if I change clothes? It's not really comfortable."

"Really? I had it made in the best fabric on Asgard." His brows furrowed.

"Oh, no, it's nice. It's just that it's very long and I'm naked under-" You lowered your head and pinched the bridge of your nose. Why did you say that?

"I see." The King smirked.

"Shut up, Loki." You grabbed a pair of panties, booty shorts and a shirt before locking yourself in the bathroom. When you came out Loki was still here waiting for you, he was sitting on your bed. "I'm not looking that gorgeous anymore." You joked before sitting next to him, you were a bit anxious.

"When I first laid my eyes on you you had just woken up from a nap. You're always beautiful." Your eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you remember?" You smiled.

"Every single moment I spent with you." You bit onto your lip.

"By the way I don't think we ever knew what were your initial plans when you came on Earth." You said.

"I wanted to take something." Loki brushed off.

"You mean steal?" You rolled your eyes before smiling. "Thor told me that's an habit as well."

"The only thing I want to steal right now is your heart." He said as he looked into your eyes.

"Maybe you already did." You replied quietly. The God of mischief put a hand behind your head and then brought your face against his to kiss. You started backing up on your bed, you laid on the mattress and Loki climbed on top of you.

"Cookie-" Loki breathed your name between two kisses.

"Yes?" You replied.

"Are you...-" He stopped kissing you and looked into your eyes. You blushed under his gaze. You understood what he wanted to know.

"No... No, I'm not anymore." You replied truthfully.

"I see." He said and then he moved to lay next to you.

"Are you... disappointed?" You asked.

"No, of course not." Loki reassured you.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to be there. I was terrified, I cried-"

"Oh dear, was he that bad?" He asked and you gasped.

"Oh my God." You couldn't help letting out a small chuckle though. "I can't believe you said that. The problem wasn't him." You said more seriously this time. "I-I know you want to and I do too, trust me. B-But Loki, you need to understand, even if it seems like I got better I'm still scared. I still don't like how I look." You revealed. "I allowed Bucky to touch me because he reassured me a lot, he was patient."

"What are you afraid of?" Loki asked you. He saw right through you.

"Asgardian women are all beautiful... Amara is gorgeous. Even if you're with me right now... I-I can't stop thinking that I'm not worthy of you. Not enough for the King of Asgard." You explained. Loki approached you and tenderly put his hand on your cheek.

"Don't ever think like that. I don't care about all the other women, I only want you. I already told you in the past, appearance isn't everything." He wiped a tear off your cheek. "It's been almost one year since we met. I spent months trying to forget you and I couldn't. You're the only person who ever looked at me with those beautiful eyes and told me you trusted me."

"I still do, I trust you Loki." You said to him and he smiled at you.

"And the fact that you think you're not enough for the King of Asgard makes you worthy. Like you said, you got interested in me when I was just a prisoner. You're definitively worthy of my person. In fact, I feel like I don't deserve you." He said.

"That's wrong. You had no idea about my powers, you barely knew me and yet you got interested in me. You spent time with me, you made me laugh. You never made fun of me, you never looked at me in disgust and yes, those are things people have done to me in the past." You moved on him and straddled his hips. "You're the first person who ever said_ I love you_ to me." You whispered.

"I still-" You put your palm against Loki's mouth.

"Shh. We got all the time." You smiled at him. "There's no need to rush." You got off him and sat on your bed next to him. "We should call this a night, it's late." Loki sat next to you. "C'mon, hold me and bid me goodnight." You opened your arms for him. The God of mischief hugged you against him and then put a kiss on your head.

"Sweet dreams, Cookie." Loki smiled at you.

"I hope you'll join me in there." You kissed his cheek before letting him go.


	15. We Are Together

You were already awake when Cora walked into your bedroom in the morning. For the first time you slept really well since you were on Asgard. You dreamed about the God of mischief all night. You were so happy to finally be reunited with him again.

"Good morning, Cora." You almost sang to her. You felt as light as a feather.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." She replied back. "I'm guessing you spent a good time at the party last night."

"Hmm, I did." You nodded. "Can you help me with my hair?" You asked her. You had already dressed. You picked one of your high-waisted skirts and a long sleeved top.

"Of course." She smiled and then proceeded to work on you.

"Thank you." You got up and walked towards the door.

"I've never seen you be so early." Cora commentated, she was amused.

"I'm just really looking forward to this day." You said happily. "Good morning, Baotorda." You smiled at your guard.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." He bowed before escorting you to the dining room to have breakfast. While you were walking through the hallway you saw your best friend come on the other side. You ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey." Thor smiled at you while you two hugged.

"Hi." You replied back happily.

"How did your night end?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you for asking." You couldn't help grinning. You entered the dining room with your arm locked under Thor's. You were walking towards your usual seats but the God of thunder stopped you.

"I think your chair is over there."

"I think you might be right." You smiled. "But I'm not done with you, I want to know how **your** night ended." You released his arm and then walked over to Loki. "My King-" You bowed teasingly in front of the God of mischief.

"Good morning, Cookie." He smiled at you. You went behind the table and sat next to him.

"Am I allowed to kiss you in front of everybody?" You whispered to his ear.

"I'm afraid not." He replied.

"Too bad." You said. "But just know I really want to." You smiled at him. Loki grabbed your hand under the table and held it in his.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Dreamed about you all night." You replied. What were you doing to him? The King felt his heart race, he was this close to send everyone away just to be alone with you in the room.

"Finish your breakfast quickly so we can leave." He said to you.

"Yes, my King." You teased.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Oh fuck." You let out when you entered your room with Loki following behind you. Cora was here as well.

"[Y/N]?" Her eyes widened when she saw who was with you. "M-My King." She bowed.

"What are you doing here?" You asked her.

"Tidying." She replied.

"Um, it's alright." You said to the young servant. "Can you leave us please? I need to... speak with his majesty." You bit onto your lower lip, you were such a bad liar.

"Of course." Cora's lips curved into a small smile. "Call me if you need me for anything. My King-" She bowed and left.

"Speak huh?" Loki smirked.

"Shut up, Loki." You sat on the edge of your bed and he joined you. "How much time do we have?"

"Less than an hour." You frowned in disappointment.

"Say? If the Allfather wakes up and he's well, will you continue to be King or will he take back his place?" You asked.

"I guess that will depend on him but he was and still is the King of Asgard." Loki replied. "What do you want?"

"You can continue to be King... I just hope that if he wakes up you'll have more time for me." You said with a little smile.

"My days are filled with duties but at night I'm all yours, Cookie."

"That's what I wanted to hear." You leaned on his face and kissed him deeply. You moaned against his lips and parted yours to let him play with your tongue. Loki grabbed your waist and made you lay on your back on the bed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed your body against his.

"I still can't believe you're really here." He said as he stared into your eyes. It moved you, you smiled of joy.

"I'm not going anywhere. Hold me, please." Loki wrapped his arms around your back and hugged you tightly against him. "Are you happy?" You asked.

"I'm the happiest." The God of mischief replied. "I don't want to think about what happens once my father is healed, I don't want to think about the throne, I don't want to think about anything else but you." He laid next to you.

"Loki-" You held one of his hands in yours.

"No, I don't want to talk about it for now. I don't want to know your answer."

"Okay." You replied with a slight smile. You approached him and hugged his side. He gently grabbed your leg and put it over him. His hand tenderly rubbed your thigh and you stayed like this silently for a little while.

"Show me." He said.

"Show you what?" You asked with confusion.

"The scar on your ankle." You sighed.

"Alright." You pulled down your sock after you both sat down on the bed and then you brought your leg in front of him. The King delicately seized your foot and looked at the side of your ankle.

"That's a stabbing wound." He said.

"It's gonna be a long day for you. I don't want to make you upset for the rest of it, I'll tell you what happened soon okay?" You promised him.

"How soon?"

"In the next days, alright?" You brought your foot back to yourself and put on your sock properly. "Will we have lunch together?" You asked.

"Of course."

"Yay!" You smiled.

"Dinner as well." He added.

"I can't wait." You kneeled on the bed and leaned on his face to kiss him.

"I gotta go." Loki said with a little sigh.

"I know. I miss you already." You said with a fake sad face.

"I'm sorry, Cookie." The God of mischief fondly caressed your cheek.

"Just promise me you'll make it up to me tonight." You smiled.

"I promise you." He kissed your lips one last time and then left.

  
  


\---

  
  


"The Guards told me I'd found you here." You said to your best friend. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, Thor. How did your night end with Valkyrie?" You grinned.

"You tell me how it ended with Loki."

"Nuh huh, I asked first." You argued.

"Well... I had a great time, we had fun..." That didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"But...?"

"You know I have to go back to Earth soon." The God of thunder sighed.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." You said. "The long distance thing doesn't work a lot, does it?" You asked.

"You tell me. What are you gonna do once my father is healed?" You passed a hand on your face.

"I-I have no idea." You replied truthfully. "I love it in here, really. Asgard is great but..."

"It's not Earth."

"It's not Earth." You repeated. "I'm missing a lot of things and I miss the others... I can never ask Loki to come live with me there. He's a lot more comfortable on his planet and he's the King." You said. "I-I don't know if I can let go of everything to definitively live on Asgard."

"Well, you're not there yet, are you? My father is still asleep." Thor turned his head to look at you. "But you and Loki..?" He smiled.

"Yes, we are back together." You finally revealed with a shy but happy smile on your face.

"I'm happy for you both." Thor said.

"Thank you." You hugged your best friend. "I feel... really great." You said.

"You make him a better man, I'm sure things will be alright for you both from now on."

"I really hope you're right." You sighed. "He's so busy though, no offense but I hope that when your father awakens he will take a bit of royal duties so Loki can have more free time." You said. "By the way, when can I see him again? I told you, I'm ready."

"I'll check with my mother how the magic sessions with her helpers are doing. I want to make sure my father is full of energy before you touch him. We can't let him drain you like last time." Your best friend explained to you.

"Okay, that's fair." You said. "Also, I wanted to warn you about something else..."

"What is it, [Y/N]?" He asked.

"I'm gonna tell Loki about... what happened to me. Either tonight or tomorrow, I want to make sure first he won't be too busy in the next days. I don't want him to make him unnecessarily worry about that event." You grabbed Thor's hand. "I didn't want to tell him until now because I was worried about how he would've reacted towards... you." You revealed. "I won't let him blame you or anybody else about what happened to me. I hope he understands it's in the past now and I'm alright."

"I understand. Will you be okay? About re-telling that story?" Thor asked.

"My trauma has been taken care of. Yours hadn't." You said. "I know I said it to you one hundred times already but I still need you to believe in you. You're the one who saved me and you did everything you could." You brought his hand to your lips and kissed the back of it. "Will you be okay, Thor?" You asked as you stared into his eyes.

"Yes, don't worry about me." He replied. You knew that was half a lie. You hugged your best friend tightly against you.

  
  


\---

  
  


The day after Loki had invited you to dinner alone with him. He told you he took a day off for the next day so you planned to talk to him after eating. Cora helped you dress, you needed something to distract Loki and help you calm him because you didn't know how he was going to react to the news you were about to bring him. You wore a short black dress that showed your legs and your cleavage.

Baotorda escorted you to the dining room and then he left when the King came to welcome you. He took your hand and made you do a little spin on yourself.

"You're breathtaking." Loki said to you with a smirk.

"Thank you." You blushed under his gaze. It felt good to know you pleased him.

"I want to touch you." He whispered to your ear as you walked towards the table for two.

"L-Loki!" Your face took a deeper shade of red. He chuckled slightly as he guided you to your seat. The servants came and offered your both drinks after you and the King sat down around the table.

"You're gorgeous." He said to you with a genuine smile on his face as he looked at you in front of him.

"Thank you." You repeated. You felt so intimidated suddenly. He was so handsome, so powerful, so charismatic and he was telling these things to someone like you. He could have any women on Asgard and even on Earth probably but it's you that he chose. It warmed your chest. You laid your arm on the table and waited for him to grab your hand. Which he did. "I'm happy you organized this for us."

"You said you wanted to spend time with me. I listened."

"And I appreciate it." He flinched when you reached for his leg with yours under the table and it made you giggle slightly. "It's just me." You bit onto your lower lip as you looked into his eyes.

"You seem nervous." Loki noticed.

"You're... intimidating." You said.

"You're a bad liar, Cookie." He reminded you.

"I'm not... But you're right, there's something else. I'll tell you about it after we eat though."

"Why does it feel like I'm not gonna like it?" He asked after he let out a sigh. The servants started serving you both your food.

"You have nothing to worry about, just trust me." You smiled in reassurance.

"Leave us." The King ordered the servants. You started digging into your plate, you were very nervous. You really hoped Loki was going to take it well.

  
  


"You're so adorable when you eat." Loki said to you after he stared at you enjoy your dessert.

"Are you mocking me?" You asked.

"It's what I do." You gasped.

"So, you are!" You put down your spoon and crossed your arms on your chest. "And you think that's a good idea? Knowing how I am?"

"You know I would never mock you in a vile way." You raised one eyebrow. "Come here, Cookie."

"Where?" You asked. He gestured his lap and your eyes widened. "I-I'm not sitting on you."

"Your King is ordering you to come sit on his lap."

"I'm not from here, you're not my King." You saw him smirk.

"You're on Asgard at the moment, that makes me your King." You rolled your eyes.

"I'm heavy..." You muttered.

"Try me." You sighed deeply. You finally decided to get up and walk over him. Loki backed up in his chair and spread his legs for you to sit. He put one arm around your waist and you started shivering under his touch. "Go on." You held onto his shoulder for support and then sat on his lap. Your eyes widened when he huffed in an exaggerated way to mess with you.

"You're so mean and I hate you." You said as you got up but Loki was quicker than you. He put his arms back around your waist and brought you against him.

"I'm joking, Cookie." The God of mischief laughed.

"Why would you joke about that? You know I hate how I look." You were upset, you turned your head to avoid his eyes, you felt like crying.

"Are you crying?" He put a finger under your chin and turned your head so he could look at you. "You're really still not healed."

"You think because I finally eat in front of people and wear dresses that suddenly I love myself and I'm full of confidence..." You wiped your tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm joking with you because I want to help you." Loki made you look into his eyes. "I find you beautiful."

"You're... not so bad yourself." You sniffled and let out a small chuckle. He leaned on you and put a small kiss on your neck then he caressed your cheek and kissed your lips. You closed your eyes and kissed him back. You felt his hands wander on your stomach and thighs, you didn't mind it though. "Am I not too heavy?" You asked after you broke the kiss.

"I can't tell, my leg's been asleep for 5 minutes." He joked again.

"I can't stand you." You rolled your eyes.

"You're so adorable, Cookie." Loki chuckled. "You're really amusing."

"I'm glad my trauma is entertaining to you." You said sarcastically.

"Hey, I said I would've done a massacre in your village to avenge you." Your eyes widened.

"Stop talking like that as if it was normal, oh my God."

"You're about to get... really along with my father."

"If becoming Queen of Asgard means going to war I'm not doing it." You warned him.

"You're really considering marrying me." Loki smirked as he stared deeply into your eyes.

"I-I should go." You tried getting off him.

"You're not going anywhere." He tightened his grip on your waist. "Would you do it? Marry me and stay on Asgard?" You blushed instantly.

"I-It's way too early to talk about these things and yesterday you said you didn't want to think about it." You reminded him.

"We'll have to though." He said.

"Well ask me officially and check what my answer will be." You smirked and got up this time. You walked back to your seat. You raised one eyebrow at him as you emptied your glass. Loki stared at you with a piercing gaze.


	16. I Swear I'll Call You

"Where do you want to go to talk?" You asked Loki. "And I'd rather let you pick a place that's calm and relaxing to you."

"I really have a bad feeling about what you're going to say to me." He said.

"I'm gonna tell you what happened... about the scars." You explained. His brows furrowed.

"Really?" Loki asked.

"Hmm." You nodded. "I think you're ready. To be honest I was waiting for us to be... closer." You revealed. "So I can deal with your reaction." You added.

"Give me your hand." He asked you.

"Are we gonna teleport?" The God of mischief nodded. You took the hand he was giving you and then you found yourself outside instead of the dining room. "Where are we?"

"On a hill. I like this place, you can see the sun set." He answered.

"It's really pretty, indeed." You said with a smile as you looked around you. You sat on the grass and he joined you. "I don't even know where to start." You lowered your head and let out a small chuckle. "But first I want you to promise me you won't be angry and you won't leave in the middle of my story."

"I can't promise about my emotions and how I'll react to your story." Loki said. "But I promise you I'll listen to you until you're finished."

"Fine, that's good enough." You said. "Whew, let me remember how it started. Tony had called us to warn us about a new mission. He turned on the tv and there were explosions and gun shots, it was really awful but my eyes were focused on one part of the tv. The place were the chaos was happening... It was my village." Loki's eyes widened.

"You went back there?" He asked you.

"I... really didn't want to but I was forced to. They told me I was needed, you know for healing and stuff." You explained. "I was really anxious but I was with the Avengers so I thought I was going to be okay... We were so wrong."

"What happened?" Loki asked.

"My village... it wasn't a coincidence. The people who started the chaos... they were after me. They knew I was an Avenger and I would come with them." You sighed. "I'm sparing you a lot of unnecessary details but they heard about me. The Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to keep my existence secret because obviously a lot of people would be interested in my powers but we weren't careful enough. This group of people had heard about me." You explained.

"Who were they?"

"Hydra. I don't know if you're familiar with Earth history but they're nazis. Very dangerous people, they're responsible for... Bucky's metal arm for exemple." You explained to Loki. "You remember what I told you about my powers and how they awakened?"

"Yes." The God of mischief replied.

"The mother of the girl I healed sold me to Hydra. They were looking for me. She's been arrested later but it started because of her. Anyway, when we arrived to the village the Avengers who could fight, so basically everyone except me, went into battle to stop the fight and they left me with an agent. We were walking through the village and we arrived in front of my house, she was attacked and I was... kidnapped." You revealed.

"Beg your pardon?" He seemed scandalized. "You were kidnapped?? For how long?"

"3... maybe 4 days, I don't remember exactly. It was only months ago but I was trying to forget about it."

"What happened during those days?" Loki muttered.

"That's the... non fun part." You replied. "And this is where I'm gonna ask you to please not be angry." He sighed deeply but didn't say anything. "When I woke up, because when they kidnapped me they hit me behind the head so I was unconscious, I was in a dark room tied up to a chair. A man approached me, Rumlow, he was basically their boss where I was kept. By the way he's dead now in case you started planning in your head some kind of revenge." You said.

"You know me so well." Loki said to ease the mood.

"Anyway, he's an enemy to Steve and Bucky. I don't know what they did to him but he had burning marks on his skin. To make a real long story short he asked me to heal him and I refused. So he grabbed his knife and ran it on my forearm." You raised the sleeve of your dress and showed the God of mischief your scar again. "Honestly I could've avoided myself a lot of unnecessary pain if I had just cooperated from the beginning but I couldn't, it was stronger than my will, it's like I had to defy him." You explained. "I healed him and then he left me alone for the night. It was just hours after I was kidnapped."

"Where were the Avengers?" The King asked you.

"They couldn't... do anything. When they realized I wasn't in the village anymore it was too late. They couldn't follow Rumlow and his men. It took everyone a few days to find me." You replied. Once again Loki stayed silent.

"What happened while you were there?" You took a long breath. "How did you get the other scars?"

"Rumlow forced me to heal his men, obviously." You replied.

"You refused and he hit you?"

"Those were his threats but no, I complied and healed. The scars come on the last day."

"Was that all you did?" You stayed silent. "C- [Y/N]." Loki called you.

"You know, the place where I was... there were only men..." You started. Your head was lowered, you didn't want to see Loki's expression. "I... don't want to scare or stress you any longer, I wasn't... raped." You quickly let out to not worry him.

"Why do I feel like there's gonna be a _but_?"

"They... touched me. With their hands." You precised.

"… What?" Loki was shocked. This couldn't be real, you had to be joking.

"They're men and they were being gross... When I was forced to heal them they touched me through my clothes with their hands... But Rumlow did worse." You continued.

"What did he do?"

"He-" Loki approached you and held one of your hands in his for comfort. "Forced me to take a bath in front of him..." You revealed. "It was awful, my whole time there was horrible but... you know how I am with my body, this was the worst thing I ever experienced." You explained. "He groped me but thanks God he didn't get very far. He left the bathroom for a few minutes and he had left his phone behind so I messaged the Avengers. When he came back... He kissed me and told me he would... come for me in the night."

"You said you didn't get...-"

"That's the night the Avengers came to rescue me." You said. "I-I was locked in his room and when Rumlow found out I used his phone to message them he... slapped my cheek so brutally my skin split open. He ordered one of his men to throw me in a cell and before he did Rumlow took his knife and stabbed my ankle." You turned your head and watched Loki get up. "Please... You promised. I'm almost done." You told him. The God of mischief sighed deeply and came back next to you. You held his hand in both of yours. "I was bleeding and crying, I was pretty sure I was going to die there." You said. "Thor was the first person I heard and saw. I'll never forget what I felt when he held me against him and told me he was going to get me out of there. He saved my life." Loki kept silent so you continued. "He was supposed to fly us out of that cell but unfortunately he got shot in the back and he fell on the ground. Thor yelled at me to run away but with my ankle it was impossible. Rumlow jumped on my back and made me fall face first onto the ground." You let out a small chuckle. "I don't know if you noticed but I also got a nosejob." You said. "He broke my nose when I fell but the doctor didn't change the shape of it so it's normal if you didn't notice."

"The scar on your back." Loki said dryly.

"Right. Rumlow told the Avengers that if he couldn't get me they won't either so he grabbed back his knife and stabbed me in the lower back. He got one of my kidneys. I had surgery for that too." You said. "I barely remember what happened next. I heard a gun shot, I learned later that Bucky got Rumlow off me and then he shot him dead. I lost consciousness and when I woke up I was at the hospital. Alive."

"Barely." He said.

"Loki..."

"Why didn't you call for my help?" The God of mischief asked. He sounded and looked angry, disappointed, sad??

"How did you want me to do that?" You asked. "And no one knew where I was, even I didn't. You don't have all the powers, Loki."

"If Thor had warned me I could've teleported-"

"With ifs we can rewrite our world." You interrupted him. "Please, don't forget what I told you the first time you asked about my scars. I'm okay and alive at the moment, Rumlow is dead."

"He failed the promise we've made. I asked him if anything happened to you he had to warn me."

"He told me about what you made him swear. He also told me he thought about telling you but I told him I'm glad he didn't." Loki's eyes widened. "You didn't deserve this, I was in love with Bucky, I didn't want to hurt you any more than you already were."

"After what you went through you thought about **my** feelings?" Loki let out a small chuckle.

"More seriously Loki, you're not allowed- I won't let you make any reproaches to Thor. When I said people weren't healed yet I was talking about him. My trauma has been taken care of." You explained to him.

"What do you mean taken care of?" His brows furrowed.

"Someone on Earth, an Avenger, was born with powers... like me. She's called Wanda, her powers aren't healing though but she can manipulate mentally. She put a barrier, a fence in my head... I didn't forget what happened but it doesn't hurt me when I think about it. The first days... when I was at the hospital. It was hell, I didn't want to see any of my friends, I was terrified, I didn't let Bucky touch me, I felt disgusting. I was lucky Wanda could do that for me but the others, my friends, Bucky and even Thor... They're still thinking about it and blaming themselves. They don't deserve to feel bad about this anymore. Thor saved my life, I never want to see him cry again because he blames himself for getting shot." You explained to Loki. "I'm warning you, if you say anything negative to Thor I'm picking his side and I'll be very mad at you."

"I thought it was weird you didn't cry while you told me your story." Loki noticed. Suddenly he approached you and wrapped his arms around you. You gasped quietly, you didn't expect it. You smiled and rubbed his back in reassurance. "I almost lost you..." He muttered.

"Hey-" You released him and took his face between your hands. "I'm alive and I'm okay. I'm on Asgard and I'm with you at the moment. What more do you want?" You asked him.

"Swear to me you will call me if you find yourself in danger again." He asked you.

"How do you want me to do that?"

"Just say my name, I promise you I will hear you." You smiled as you stared into his eyes.

"I swear I'll call you." You wanted to reassure him. Loki leaned on you and catched your lips with his. He made you lay on the grass and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed. The God of mischief positioned himself between your legs, he gripped one of your thighs with his hand and placed it against his hip. "L-Loki..." You breathed his name against his mouth.

"We have to go back." He said before kissing you again.

"Stop touching me then." You giggled slightly.

"I can't. You look too good in this dress."

"How about this? I felt you being a bit down because of the story I just told you so... how about we sleep together tonight? So I can comfort you and you can keep kissing me." You suggested with a smile.

"You want to spend the entire night with your King? How scandalous, Cookie." Loki smirked.

"Isn't the King allowed to do whatever he wants?" You teased. "Teleport us back inside." He got off you and then he helped you up when he stood back on his feet. You held his hand and you were back inside the castle.

"My lady-" He kissed the back of your hand before letting go of it.

"I'll warn Cora to not bother me for the night." You winked at him before walking away towards your chambers. "Join me later."

  
  


The God of mischief walked through the castle and unfortunately... He ran into his brother.

"Loki, how was your-" The King firmly grabbed the God of thunder's arm.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me when she got kidnapped." He said in a cold tone. Thor's expression changed. A glimmer of sadness and guilt went through his eyes.

"[Y/N] asked me not to..." He muttered.

"You swore to me." Loki reminded him. "Goddamnit, she almost died-"

"I know!" Thor replied. "And it haunts me everytime I look at the scar on her face."

"All of this could've been avoided if you had told me-"

"Maybe all of it could've been avoided as well if you made her choose you instead of Bucky." Loki's eyes widened.

"Wh- What are you two doing??" The Queen interrupted her sons when they grabbed onto each other's collar. "Stop it!"

"All of it is yours and your little friends fault." Loki spat at Thor before walking away.

"What happened?" The Queen asked her son.

"He knows about the... kidnapping." Thor replied. He had confessed to his mother about it. She sighed deeply.

"Don't listen to him. He's angry because he's worried and cares about [Y/N]. You saved her life." The Queen reminded the God of thunder.

  
  


You started getting worried in your room when one hour later Loki still didn't show up. You put on a robe before stepping out of your room to walk through the castle and search for the King. Maybe something happened or he had a last minute King duty to take care of.

"M-My Queen-" You blushed after you bowed. You weren't dressed appropriately, it was a bit embarrassing. "Thor?" You noticed your best friend by her side as well. They were sitted on a bench. "W-What happened? You don't seem well."

"It's... nothing you have to worry about." He replied.

"Are you sure?" You glanced at the Queen, hoping she would answer. "I'm your best friend, you know you can count on me, right?" You smiled at him as you gently caressed his cheek with your hand.

"What were you doing out there, my dear?" The Queen asked you in hope to change subjects.

"O-Oh, I-I... I was looking for Loki... We, uh..." Your face took a deeper shade of red. "He was supposed to join me but... it's been quite some time now." You said. "Have you both seen him?" Thor and his mother crossed eyes and you felt something was wrong. "Please tell me what happened if it's about him." You said.

"I... ran into him earlier." Thor started. You took a deep breath.

"What did he say to you?" You asked.

"[Y/N]..."

"God, I asked him **one thing**. It's been what- one hour!" You pinched the bridge of your nose. "Please, I need to be sure we're talking about the same thing. He reproached you about the kidnapping, right?" Thor lowered his head and he indirectly confirmed your suspicion. "Okay, before I go see him-" You approached Thor and kneeled in front of him. "You did nothing wrong!" You reminded him once more. "Thor, we had this conversation one hundred times, you saved my life!" You stood back up. "I won't forgive Loki for making you feel guilty again. It's the only thing I asked him to not do."

"[Y/N], I'm alright."

"This isn't about you Thor, once again Loki betrayed my trust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I just wanted to check with yall how you find my story so far? If you read my other works you know I tend to write my characters softer than they actually are, I still try to keep Loki's personality intact by making him a bit mischievious and scary but yall haven't complained so far so I'm guessing I'm doing good??  
Thank you for keeping up!


	17. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm sorry this chapter is rather small but heyyy daily updates at least lol

You didn't look for the King in all the castle in the middle of night wearing only a robe. You went back to your chambers and dropped onto your bed. You were so angry with Loki so when he appeard in your room you didn't give him the warm welcome he quite expected.

"Oh no, don't touch me." You jumped off your bed when he laid behind you. "It's been barely one hour-"

"Cookie-"

"No! Shh!" You glared at him. "There's no Cookie, there's nothing! What did I tell you earlier?!"

"Join me?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, Loki. I don't want to joke in the slightest at the moment." You warned him. "You did the one thing I told you not to do! You spoke with Thor!"

"You saw him?"

"Yes! And your mother was there as well, thanks to you never showing up in my room like I asked you earlier I went out looking for you only wearing a robe, I don't even want to think about what the Queen thinks of me..." You sighed deeply. "Thor didn't want to answer to me so you are going to. What did you say to him?"

"The truth." The God of mischief replied.

"And what is the truth?" You asked.

"He broke his oath."

"Why the hell would you say that to him?? Didn't you listen to a word I said earlier??" You took a few steps in your room. You were like a lion in a cage. "Do you hate your brother this much?? I already told you he feels bad and guilty, what's your goal Loki?"

"He should've warned me when you were in danger-"

"I am FINE!" You yelled at him. "Why are you doing this? We spent such a good day and once again you decide to ruin everything! You just couldn't help yourself huh? You ran into him and decided to hurt him on purpose, are you crazy, what's wrong with you??" You sat on the edge of your bed and held your head between your hands. "Thor is my best friend, he saved my life and instead of thanking him you decided to hurt him for whatever sick reasons you have." Loki approached you and you glared at him. "Get out of here, I don't want to see you."

"Cookie..."

"No. You only have yourself to blame. I warned you I would take his side and be angry at you. You're the one who decided to ignore everything I said to you. I promised you if I found myself in danger again I would call you. So why did you do this? Why did you decide to hurt him?" You wiped your tears, you were so frustrated with the King.

"I told you, he broke his vow-"

"And you broke mine, now you're even with him. The only exception is that Thor hid it from you to not hurt you and you did it for petty reasons." You got up and then went under the covers on your bed. "Get out, I don't want to see you anymore for the night." Loki clicked his tongue but in the state you were in he didn't want to make it worse so he left your room.

  
  


You kept rolling around in your bed, you were very worried about Thor. You knew he went through hell with that event, since then he's been doing everything to protect you. He was being so careful it triggered a few fights with Bucky sometimes. Thor was a good person, he didn't deserve this.

You got up from your bed and put on your robe again before stepping out of your room.

"Baotorda?" You called your guard. Even at this hour of the night he was still on duty.

"Is something wrong?" He asked you.

"Can you... guide me to Thor's chambers?" His eyes widened and you were afraid he misunderstood your attentions. "I-I need to speak with him, it's keeping me awake. Don't worry, he's my best friend. I don't think he'll say anything if I knock on his door at this hour."

"Fine." Baotorda replied. You thought Thor was probably awake too anyway. You knocked on his door when you finally reached his chambers.

"[Y/N]??" The God of thunder was indeed awake. He gave a head nod to your guard and invited you inside his room. When he closed the door you hugged him tightly against you.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep... H-He came into my room and we fought..." You explained.

"I'm sorry..." Thor held you against him.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong. It's his fault, ugh, I'm so angry at him." You said as you released each other. Thor guided you towards his bed and you both sat on it. You started looking around. "It's nice, you have good taste." You giggled slightly after commentating his decoration. You gently took his hands in yours. "I couldn't sleep but not because of my fight with Loki... I'm worried about you." You finally revealed.

"I told you earlier, you have nothing to worry about." Thor smiled slightly at you.

"I know you." You looked into his eyes. "I really regret telling Loki about the kidnapping. I told him, I made him promise to not say anything to you. You know... that event isn't even traumatizing to me anymore but... you guys pain is... my friends. You, Tony, Nat or even Bucky crying because of what happened to me... It hurts me when you guys say you still feel guilty." You gently wiped a tear off his cheek. "I'll never forgive Loki for hurting you with his harsh words. He wasn't there, he has no right to say anything negative about you or the Avengers."

"He said those words because he realized he could've lost you forever."

"Why are you defending him?" You asked. "And you dare say I'm too good." You smiled. "Thor, tell me the words. You know which ones." The God of thunder sighed deeply before speaking.

"I saved you. You're alive. You're safe. Rumlow is dead." He said the sentences you made him learn on Earth.

"Thank you." You squeezed his hands. "And I want you to keep saying them until you finally start believing what you're saying." You leaned on your best friend and hugged him again, you left a kiss on his cheek before leaning back. "Do you want us to have a sleepover again?" You suggested happily.

"Loki won't like it-"

"Oh to hell with Loki. I don't care at the moment. If he had kept his mouth shut like I asked him to it's with him I would be sleeping at the moment." You brought your hand to your mouth.

"What?" Thor asked. "[Y/N]." He smiled at you.

"L-Listen, I... After I told him about the kidnapping he seemed down so I asked him to sleep with me tonight but I-I didn't have anything in mind. I just wanted to comfort him."

"I'm sorry everything got ruined."

"Yeah well, he only has himself to blame." You huffed. "So... Can I sleep here?" You asked.

"Of course you can." Thor smiled at you. "Pick your side." He gestured the bed behind you both. "I'll warn your guard you're staying here."

"Okay." You replied. You removed your robe and put it on a chair in his room. You were wearing booty shorts and a tank top, you didn't mind your outfit in front of your best friend. He had seen you a thousand times in your pajamas. You got under the covers and waited for him to come back. Thor was only wearing underwear but you've seen him a thousand times as well. You both's relationship was purely platonic, there was no romantic or sexual attraction between you and the Asgardian.

"[Y/N]... Thank you." He said after he laid next to you.

"Anytime." You smiled at him. "You promised to protect me, I'll always do the same." Thor tenderly caressed your cheek with his hand and then he leaned on you to put a kiss on your forehead.

"Goodnight, [Y/N]."

"Goodnight, Thor." You held each other's hand and closed your eyes.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Ah!" You got woken up by a servant's loud gasp. She saw you curled up against the Prince of Asgard and she ran out of the room. Of course her mind already started creating all sort of diverse scenarios in her head. You sat on the bed and rubbed your eyes awake, your hair was all discheveled and your mind was still foggy in sleep. You looked around you and then at Thor.

"Ah, I remember." You muttered. You started gently shaking your best friend's shoulder. "Thor, it's morning." He wrapped his arms around you in his sleep and brought you against him. "Thor-" You giggled slightly. "Let me go, I can't breathe."

"[Y/N]?" He was confused. When he realized it was you he stopped touching you. "I-I apologize." He said.

"No harm done." You smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?" You asked.

"I did. You?" He turned his head to look at you.

"Hmm." You nodded. "I still thought about Loki but at least I could close my eyes." You explained.

"It's gonna get better." You best friend reassured you.

"I don't know anymore..." You sighed. "I really wish he stopped ruining things between us."

"Don't end your relationship because of what he said to me. You know why he said them." Thor said to you.

"I know why he said them, I know he was worried because he realized I could've died but I warned him. I was very clear." You got up from the bed. "What Loki should've done when he ran into you was thank you for saving me, not throw vile words because you broke his promise or whatever."

"Loki is not ready." Thor chuckled lowly.

"Ready for what?" You asked as you put on your robe.

"You giving him hell. Loki always got what he wanted, it's gonna be fun watching him struggle with you." He explained. "I know you're going to forgive him in the end because you **love** him-" You gasped. "[Y/N], I know you do."

"I don't want to talk about this." You gave Thor your back so he wouldn't be able to stare at your blushing face.

"It's alright." He grinned.

"I-I'm gonna go take a shower and change in my room, I expect you to show up at breakfast and not leave me alone with him." You said to the God of thunder as you walked towards his door. "See you later."

  
  


You almost had a heart attack when you stepped inside your room and found the God of mischief there, waiting for you.

"Where were you?" Loki asked as he stared deeply into your eyes.

"I don't answer to you and I'm mad at you." You replied. "Get out."

"You didn't sleep in your room, where were you?" He asked again.

"You're spying on me now?" You asked.

"You were with my brother, weren't you?"

"And what about it?" You looked back at him. "If you had behaved it's with you I would've slept last night."

"So you admit there is something between you and Thor." Your eyes widened. "So how does your game work? You spend the day with me and the night with him?" And then your brows furrowed.

"You watch your words very carefully Loki-" You said as you approached him with angry steps. "Actually you know what? I can't even believe you insinuated something like this. Get the fuck out."

"What did you do with him?"

"Screw you! Y-You almost called me a-a..." You couldn't even say it. Your throat felt constricted and you wanted to cry. "I don't answer to any of your questions!" It was his eyes turn to widen, he seemed like he just realized what he said to you.

"Cookie, I'm sorr-" You kneeled and grabbed the first thing that you found. Your suitcase was next to your feet, when you threw a particular object at him Loki's eyes widened. "You... brought this with you? You kept it?" You threw a plushie at him. It was the one he won for you at the theme park when he was on Earth. He had challenged Bucky at a shooting game and it ended up in a tie. They both gifted you plushies but you only brought Loki's one on Asgard.

"G-Get out, Loki." He heard your voice broke. You were crying when you walked past him to lock yourself in the bathroom. You heard him knock several times on the door but you didn't reply. You stayed down on the floor with tears running down your cheeks.

"You left me no choice." You raised your head when you heard his voice. He really dared to teleport himself inside your bathroom.

"Do you have any ounce of respect for me?!" You yelled at him. You put your hands against your face and cried harder.

"I-I'm sorry about what I said." Loki crouched down in front of you. "I didn't mean to insult you." He brought his hand to your head and gently caressed your hair. "I... I was jealous." He admitted. You brought your hands downs.

"For fuck's sake, he's my best friend!" You argued again. "It's not even the first time we slept in the same bed! There is nothing between me and Thor!"

"I still think it's disrespectful for you both to sleep together." Loki sighed.

"You and I are **not** together, Loki!"

"We're not?" He raised one eyebrow.

"No!" It hurt the God of mischief to hear it.

"I see..." He got up and took a step back. "I... thought we were."

"That was before you betrayed my trust and insulted me." You spat.

"I apologized for tha-"

"Apologize to Thor." You said to him. "Now get out, I want to take a shower." You got up and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry, Cookie." Loki was much taller than you. Before walking out of your bathroom he approached you and put a kiss on top of your head. You were too tired to argue. You let him do and when you closed the bathroom door after he left you re started crying.


	18. Shocking Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, we reached 1000 hits! Thank you so much <3  
Also thanks for all the comments and kudos so far!

You spent the next few days avoiding Loki as always. Thankfully (well, for you) an epidemic has seemed to have spread on Asgard and it touched most of the children. You've seen so many families you were pretty sure you knew every Asgardian on the planet by now. It kept you busy and you liked it that way. The King had tried interacting with you, he even sent you more gifts, but you were still mad at him.

Because of what he said Thor was still down, he tried to keep a happy face in front of you but you knew he was not okay. The God of thunder had those particular habits with you when he felt guilty. He would be extremely careful around you, always wanted to keep his eyes on you, he never left you alone once. You knew those were the symptoms of his guilt since the kidnapping.

Loki hadn't spoken to his brother yet as well so if he wasn't going to make an effort, you wouldn't either. The God of thunder was almost to return to Earth, you really hoped Loki was going to apologize soon.

You were a bit nervous about staying on Asgard by yourself. Sure, you had Loki but you fought with him all the time and even when things were going well he was busy most of the time. The Queen was friendly but busy as well. You had no friends besides Thor. A part of you really hoped the Allfather was going to wake up soon so you could return to your home. You've been on this foreign planet for almost a month now, you really missed the Avengers.

"You're really extraordinary." Thor smiled at you while you finished healing the last child in the infirmary of the castle.

"If you stay here you could open a cabinet." The Queen joked. You sighed deeply. Staying on Asgard, huh? "You're still not speaking to him, are you?" She asked.

"I told you both already, I'm not until he apologizes to Thor." You replied. You bit onto your lower lip. "I-I apologize for speaking like this to you, my Queen."

"You're fine, my dear." She put her hand on your shoulder. "You've done so much for Asgard, the people and... my sons." She reassured you. "I know you weren't disrespecting. You must be feeling tired as well, you've been healing for all this time."

"I'm good. I'm almost done with our little buddy here-" You smiled at the kid. "Then I know Thor is gonna force me to eat and sleep." You giggled slightly.

"Oh, you can bet on that." The God of thunder raised one eyebrow. Suddenly the King entered the room. You were giving him your back but you knew he was there because you heard the family of the ill child start greeting him.

"And looks like I'm done." You muttered and brought back your hands to yourself. "Are you alright?" You asked the kid. He nodded and jumped from his bed to join the side of his family.

"Thank you so much, Midgardian." The family said to you. You turned around and smiled politely at them.

"Anytime." You replied. You were used to this now. You were about to walk out of the infirmary with them but the King stood in front of you and stopped you in your track. You crossed your arms on your chest and sighed deeply. Finally you raised your head to look into his eyes.

"I... wanted to personally thank you for what you've done for these children." Loki started.

"I have to go." The Queen said. She held onto Thor's arm and dragged him with her to let you and the God of mischief speak alone.

"The families already thanked me. I don't want a reward." You said coldly.

"I miss you." He finally revealed and it surprised you. You rolled your eyes and let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You see, I'm starting to doubt that. You do everything to have me and when you actually **do** you find ways to ruin everything. Make it sense, Loki."

"You're so harsh with me." His brows furrowed.

"Wh- I'm harsh??" You asked as you pointed to yourself with shock. "Harsh is telling your brother who, let me remind you, saved my life, that it's his fault I got injured when you and I know he will feel guilty all his life because he's my friend, he cares about me and he's good! That's harsh!" You chuckled again. "It's been days and you still haven't understood a thing. And let me remind you I'm not spending any time with you until you apologize to your brother."

"I'm not doing that." Loki instantly replied and it offended you.

"Forget me then." You glared in his direction and then walked past him.

"Cook-" The God of mischief grabbed your arm.

"Don't touch me!" You twisted your arm to escape his grip. You gasped quietly. Suddenly Loki noticed your expression change from anger to something else. Weakness? Tiredness?

"Are you okay?" He moved behind you and catched you in his arms, you seemed like you were about to faint. He laid you on a bed nearby.

"Is everything alright? I heard yell- [Y/N]!" Thor ran towards you. "What did you do?!" He yelled at Loki.

"'s not him..." You replied weakly. "I-I'm just drained..." You explained.

"I'm gonna bring her to her chambers." Loki said as he carried you against him and then teleported out of the infirmary room.

"'eave..." You muttered.

"Stop being so difficult, I'm not leaving." The King put you on your bed. "I'm gonna find a solution for this."

"For what?" You asked.

"You passing out." He replied.

"What about... the other situation?" You turned your head slowly to look at him.

"I'm gonna find your servant." Loki ignored your question and walked towards your door. You sighed deeply. He really didn't want to make an effort and it was disappointing you. Five minutes later he came back. "She will bring you food. I have to go." You weakly reached for his arm.

"I want to see Thor." Loki seemed offended but it wasn't your problem. He stared at your face before regaining his senses and finally leaving you.

  
  


\---

  
  


After Cora brought you your food Thor had checked on you as well. You two spoke for a bit until your best friend decided that you had to rest so he left for you to take a nap. When you woke up you found something soft laying on your thighs. You brought your hands towards it, it was the mysterious black cat.

"Hey, kitty." You gently petted its body.

"Meow~" The animal purred under your touch.

"God, what time is it even?" You said as you sat on your bed and looked by the window. "I'd say around 6pm. The sun is pratically gone." You took a better look at your room. "Oh God, what's this again?" There was a beautiful and long white dress hung over your closet. "Do Asgardians party every night?"

"Meow?" The cat turned its head and looked at you.

"When the King leaves clothes in my room I know it's because I have to attend to an event." You sighed. "I have a bad feeling." You got up and headed to your bathroom to take a shower. When you came out the cat was gone and Cora was here.

"[Y/N], I have to warn you-"

"I saw the dress. I guessed." You interrupted her. "What is it this time?"

"Asgardians wants to celebrate... you for curing the children." Your eyes widened.

"Awesome. Just what I needed. Being the center of attention..." You sat on the edge of your bed and held your head between your hands.

"Come, I have to dress you for dinner and the party." You sighed before getting up and walking towards the dressing table. "Do you want something in particular?"

"Not really... Just do what you want." You replied. "Thanks for your help, Cora."

"No problem." She smiled. When you were done with your hair and makeup, your servant helped you put on the dress.

"I feel like I'm getting married." You chuckled lowly.

"It's just the color." Cora reassured you.

"I hope I don't spill anything on it, it's a bit see-through and the fabric is really thin." You commentated.

"Are you worried, [Y/N]?" She asked you.

"I'm... terrified." You replied honestly. "I have a bad feeling for some reason. I hope the night ends quickly."

"I'm sure it will go well, take a deep breath." Cora finished preparing you. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot." You checked yourself one last time in the mirror and then you headed towards your door.

"[Y/N]." Baotorda bowed when you came out of your room. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." You smiled at your guard. You swore you noticed a small blush on his cheeks. "Let's go." You announced after taking a deep breath.

The guards opened the doors and you entered the huge dining room. This time everyone was here though. Tables laid in front of you with Asgardians and at the other side the royal table. You noticed Thor's friends when you turned your head to your right, they waved at you and you waved back with a small smile on your face. Baotorda escorted you to the royal table, he bowed in front of the Queen and the King and then he left you. You smiled at him in gratitude. You crossed eyes with Thor and he discreetly gestured you your seat. His sides were occupied, you had to sit next to the King. You made your way over there quickly, you were the only person standing in the room and you could feel every Asgardian's gaze burning on your back.

"My King-" You mocked before sitting next to him.

"Are you feeling better?" You felt bad about mocking him now that he worried about your well-being.

"Yes, thank you for asking." You replied seriously.

"I'm glad you wore the dress. It fits you very well." You blushed slightly. Loki stared at you and it embarrassed you, you felt naked. "I'm gonna say a word about you to them."

"Oh God, please don't." You begged.

"I have to, I'm the King. They came for you." He explained.

"Make it very brief then." You passed a hand on your hair. The King got up and suddenly all the chatters ceased.

"Asgard-" Loki started. You tried to make yourself look smaller on your chair, alas it wasn't a couch that could swallow you. "The last few days have been difficult for the children-" Oh fuck, Loki absolutely wasn't going to make this short. As he spoke you could feel all the stares on you, this wasn't pleasant at all... but his words were nice. Loki complimented and praised you in front of everyone and despite your argument with him his words warmed your chest. "-Thanks to Coo- [Y/N]-" Your lips curved into a small smile when he almost said your surname. "-The illness has been eliminated and all the children of Asgard have been cured. Asgard owes her." The King turned his head to look at you and you felt intimidated. He smiled at you as he grabbed his glass and raised it. "To [Y/N]."

"To [Y/N]!" The Asgardians imitated their King. Then they cheered and clapped for you. You felt proud of yourself but please, you wanted this to end quickly.

"What did you think?" The God of mischief smirked when he sat back on his chair.

"Too long..." You replied. "… But better than the first one." You smiled slightly at him. "Thank you for your nice words." You added.

After the King's speech the food was served and despite trying really hard to not get too friendly with him you just couldn't. He made you smile, he made you laugh, you couldn't ignore him. You liked when Loki was like this, it was the man you fell in love with.

Wait, what?

It was certain now though. You loved Loki. You were sure of your feelings. Had it not been for his mistakes you were convinced you'd be with him officially at the moment. Probably after that night you two were supposed to share until he crossed path with his brother.

After dinner you rejoined Thor and spent some time with him and his friends. You knew the God of thunder did this because he was soon going to return to Earth and he wanted you to make friends with his so you'd have people you could hang out with. You appreciated. They were nice as well so you were glad you could count on them in case.

"What you did for these children was really nice." Lady Sif said to you.

"It's my job." You smiled slightly, you received so many praises tonight and even the last few days ago, it was becoming too much, it intimidated you.

"She's so humble." Fandral smiled.

"You should learn from her." Heimdall said to him and everyone started laughing.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Thor said before walking away and leaving you with the group.

"You're not too afraid about staying on Asgard?" Volstagg asked you.

"I'm really gonna miss Thor but I'll be alright." You replied truthfully. "It's not my first time staying with people I don't know much. I've been doing it my whole life." You explained.

"Well, As Thor's friend you can count on us if you're in trouble." Hogun put a hand on your shoulder.

"Thanks, I appreciate." You smiled at them. You sat on a bench when the group walked away from you to dance and meet with other people they knew.

"Come with me." You turned your head and found Thor next to you.

"Where's your drink?" You asked him as you got up.

"What drink?"

"The drink you said you went to get... Or did you meet with someone you know and forgot?"

"Oh... Yes, it's that." He grabbed your arm and hurried you out of the room.

"Why the rush?" You asked.

"I need to say something to you." Your brows furrowed. That didn't sound very good. The God of thunder brought you to a balcony.

"What is it?" You asked him, you were a bit nervous.

"You look beautiful." He started.

"Uh... Okay, thank you Thor." You smiled but you were a bit confused. He didn't need to bring you all the way here to compliment you.

"I spoke with my brother." Your eyes widened in surprise.

"Loki spoke to you?? Did he... apologize?" You asked.

"He did." You smiled, that made you really happy. "C-" He bit onto his lower lip. "[Y/N], there's something else I have to say to you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"It's about... our friendship." Your brows furrowed in confusion. You had a bad feeling. Thor took a step towards you. He raised his hand and tenderly put it against the side of your face. You were so nervous, you didn't know how to act and your body stopped reacting, you were paralyzed.

"T-Thor..." You stared into his eyes. What was he doing?

"Shh." He gently brushed your lower lip with his thumb. The God of thunder stared into your eyes one last time and then he closed his and leaned on you.. Your eyes widened in shock when he kissed you.


	19. The Trickster

You were in shock. You felt Thor's hand go behind your head and slowly push your face against his. When you regained your senses you put your hands on his shoulders and brutally pushed him away. You brought your hand to your mouth in horror.

"Why did you do that?! I love Loki!" You yelled at him.

"You **what**?" Right when you thought you couldn't be more shocked for the night... It was not Thor standing in front of you. It was the Loki. Loki, the trickster. You started hyperventilating, you were going to have a panic attack. "Breathe, you're fine." You raised your head in his direction in appall. You really didn't want to believe everything that just happened was real. Loki couldn't have gotten this far. You took a step back and then you ran out of the balcony. You had reached the dining room, everyone was here, Thor as well. He noticed something was wrong.

"[Y/N], are you alright??" Thor had a drink in his hand. Did Loki really play you since earlier?

"Wait, we have to talk about this-" The God of mischief appeard behind you and grabbed your arm. You didn't control it once again. You hand immediately flew to his face. You slapped the King in front of everyone. Time stopped and everything, everyone went silent around you. You couldn't stay there any longer. You were crying when you ran out of the room.

"Arrest her!" The guards had witnessed everything just like everybody else.

"Don't touch her!" Loki yelled at them.

"What did you do again?" Thor glared at his brother.

"[Y/N]!" Baotorda ran after you when you were in the hallways.

He's crazy, something had to be very wrong in his head to do that. You were so baffled. What was wrong with Loki?? The scene replayed in your head many times, you still couldn't believe it was real. You hoped really hard you were actually still napping after healing all day. Why did he do this to you?

You closed the door behind you when you reached your room. You had no idea what to do, how to act or react. You didn't want to go to bed, you didn't want to take a shower. You actually just wanted to be away from here. Away from Loki.

"What is wrong with him?!" You yelled. Angry was a very small word to describe the state you were in at the moment. Oh no, you were **furious**, full of rage. You heard a knock at your door. After taking a few steps around your room you finally decided to open the door.

"[Y/N]-" You grabbed Thor by the collar and shoved him against the door.

"Is it you?! The real you?" You asked with fire in your eyes.

"What do you mean?" The God of thunder was confused.

"Tell me something only you and I know."

"[Y/N]-"

"Do it!" You yelled at him.

"Um... You stole Tony's slice of cheesecake once and you were so afraid of his reaction I said it was me." You released your best friend and then you closed your eyes. "[Y/N]..." Thor brought you against his chest when you started crying again.

"I-I can't do it... I'm sorry, Thor." You muttered tearfully.

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"I-I'm gonna go back with you. I-I won't heal your father. I can't do it." You revealed.

"Come, tell me what happened." Thor guided you towards your bed. You both sat on it.

"He's-" You couldn't even speak, your throat felt constricted and you sobbed again.

"What did this idiot do again?" He asked.

"He's ill! There's no other explanation!" You yelled.

"I thought he would behave after speaking to me. He did it by the way, he apologized before dinner." Thor revealed. You let out a small dry chuckle. So he didn't lie about that.

"I-I can't even say it. I-I feel violated." You said. His eyes widened.

"[Y/N], what did he do to you??" Thor worried.

"He... used his powers on me." You said. "To manipulate me."

"How?" Your best friend put his arm around your shaking shoulders.

"He used... y-your appearance." You replied. "And... he kissed me."

"What??" Thor was scandalized.

"I told you, he's fucking ill." You sniffled and wiped your tears. "He pretended to be you and then he kissed me." You breathed deeply. "It's not even the end of it."

"He did more??"

"No but... I thought it was you so I yelled at you because I was confused you who was not you kissed me and... I said I loved him. I said to Thor who was actually Loki that I love Loki." You explained. "Thor, I-" Your tears came back. "I-I can't do it, I can never look at him again. He's crazy and actually dangerous. All of you were right. I should've believed Steve and Nat."

"I'm sorry [Y/N], I don't know what to say. I don't understand why Loki is doing this." Thor sighed deeply.

"You and me both." You raised one eyebrow. "I'm definitively done with him." You got up and headed towards your closet to grab some clothes. You wanted to take off this dress and go to bed. You heard a knock at your door. "Can you please get it, it might be Baotorda. I think he was searching for me earlier." You said to your best friend.

"Sure." Thor got up and opened the door. "You!" You turned around when you heard the God of thunder's angry voice. He was grasping Loki by the collar. At his sight you started crying again.

"Cookie-"

"I-I don't want to see him." You said to Thor.

"Listen to m-" You went into the bathroom and closed the door behind you.

"I don't know how many times I'll have to ask you but-" Thor released his brother. "What is wrong with you?" The God of thunder didn't even sound angry, he sounded lost, confused. He couldn't recognize Loki.

"I needed to make sure." The God of mischief replied.

"Make sure of what??"

"That she doesn't love you."

"It's like she said, you're ill brother. I'm afraid [Y/N]'s powers can't heal you though. What did you think was gonna happen once she'd find out?" Loki shrugged. "Get out. I don't want her to find you once she comes out."

"I need to speak to her." Loki argued.

"She doesn't want to see you. Leave her alone for the night." The God of mischief was about to take a step forward but Thor stopped him. "Don't make me, Loki. You made her cry, let her rest tonight." Loki seemed frustrated but he decided to listen and so he left your room. You came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. You changed into your pajamas and washed your face.

"I-Is it still you?" You asked Thor. He took a moment to think.

"We played frisbee with Steve's shield." Your lips curved into a small smile. You rememberd.

"He left?" You asked.

"He did." Thor replied. You laid on your bed and passed your hands on your face.

"I-I still can't believe he did this..." Tears appeard in the corner of your eyes.

"I can't believe you slapped the King in front of everybody." Thor chuckled. "And got away with it."

"Twice..." You added.

"What?? When was the first time?" Your best friend asked.

"After I catched him with Amara." You replied. "I-I didn't even mean to... My body moved on its own." You explained. "Thor, what am I gonna do?" The God of thunder sat on your bed next to your laying body. "I-I don't trust him anymore."

"I don't know if it changes anything or if it will reassure you but he told me he did it because he needed to check if you had feelings for me."

"God-" You sighed deeply of frustration. "I explained to him a thousand times there's nothing between you and me. He's-" You brought your hands to your face. You started sobbing again.

"[Y/N]... Calm down, it's gonna be fine." Thor leaned on you and gently caressed your hair.

"I-It's not-" You sniffled. "Enough. I gave him too many chances. I'm sorry but I'm returning to Earth with you." You said.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now I will let you rest, you need it." He kissed your forehead and then got up. Thor heard you cry and he knew you were probably going to all night but he also knew you. You shouldn't be bothered at the moment. You'll feel better tomorrow. "Nope, don't go in there." He said to Cora after he exited your room. "Let her sleep and don't wake her up in the morning. When she wakes up on her own you can then bring her breakfast."

"Y-Yes, your majesty." She replied.

  
  


\---

  
  


"What happened?" The Queen asked to her son.

"Loki and his awful games." Thor explained to her. He sighed deeply. "She wants to go back to Earth."

"Hmm, it's that bad?" She asked.

"She was crying when I left her." The God of thunder added. "I don't understand why he's doing this. He's literally been waiting for her during all these months and now that he has her he decides to ruin everything."

"You know your brother is afraid." The Queen answered.

"Of what??" Thor didn't understand.

"Loving and losing her again, obviously."

"But she loves him. She's choosing him this time."

"And does your brother know that? Did she tell him?"

"Not yet, I don't think so." He replied. Frigga shrugged and raised one eyebrow.

"I know him. Loki is unconsciously pushing her away because he thinks she will leave him again. He doesn't want to suffer again. The lack of trust is their main problem."

"He pretended to be me and kissed her." He revealed to his mother.

"You and [Y/N] are very close, he got jealous and paranoid. It's understandable." She explained.

"Is it excusable though?" Thor asked.

"If she truly loves him she will forgive him." The Queen argued.

"It's [Y/N], she will forgive anybody. She got close to Loki when he was just the Avengers prisoner. Loki should be more worried about her starting to un-love him." Thor said. "He really needs to re become the person she liked. She spent more time on Asgard fighting than laughing with him."

"It's late. You should go rest as well." The Queen said to her son.

"You're right. Goodnight, mother." He kissed her cheek and left in a hallway.

"I know you're here." She said. The King came out, he was hiding behind a pillar. "You heard it all." It wasn't a question.

"You're right." Loki said to his mother. "Everything you said to him, it's true." He admitted.

"I know. I know you." She smiled at her son. "You know she loves you now so stop being afraid, Loki. The only thing that's gonna make her leave is if you keep tormenting her."

"I had to make sure." He defended himself.

"Don't you think there could've been other ways to make sure she wasn't in love with your brother?" The Queen asked.

"It wasn't the most... delicate way but it was the best one." The God of mischief argued.

"Are you sure now though?" She asked. Loki nodded. "Good."

"I will do everything to get her back." He was determined.

"Goodnight, Loki." She embraced her son.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hhh..." You woke up when the sun rays were hitting right on your face. You cried the whole night. What Loki made you do was awful and almost traumatizing.

"Are you awake?" Cora asked after she stepped inside your room.

"What time is it?" You asked, you felt groggy.

"Almost time for lunch." She replied.

"Lunch?? I slept through all morning?" You asked.

"Hmm." She nodded. "The Prince asked me to not wake you up."

"Ah... Yeah, I guess that was nice." You smiled slightly. You got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm fine by the way. I don't think I'll need you today. I mean, if you want to take your day off or I don't know, do something." You said to her.

"Oh... Okay." She said. "Thanks." She added. You smiled at her and then went into the bathroom to wash yourself. When you came out you picked a pair of leggings and a hoodie. You didn't want to make any efforts on your appearance, you didn't feel like seeing anyone as well. You got out of your room and headed towards the dining room. Hopefully not too many people were going to be there.

"Hey." Thor smiled at you when he saw you arrive.

"Hi-" You were about to hug him but then you rememberd. "I-I'm really sorry to ask you again." You said with a sad face.

"It's alright. Do you want us to share a secret word perhaps?" He joked. "Let me remember... Something only you and I know... When we played truth or dare and you told me the favorite thing you liked that Bucky did to you in intimacy was-"

"Stop! Okay, it's really you." You blushed of embarrassment. "I-I hate this, he made me paranoid." You revealed.

"It's gonna get better, [Y/N]." Thor smiled a bit sadly at you. He felt really bad for you. "Did you sleep well at least?"

"Oh, thanks for asking Cora to not wake me up by the way, she told me." You said. "I... cried a lot but at least I fell asleep at some point." You replied truthfully. "I woke up like one hour ago." You both entered the dining room. You saw that Amara was back, even if she wasn't sitted next to the King. "Don't you dare make me sit next to him." You whispered to Thor and held firmly onto his arm. The Queen was absent. You wanted to apologize to her though for slapping her son in front of everyone even if he deserved it.

"Here." Thor pulled your chair for you and then you both sat next to each other.

"Thanks." You smiled at him. "You're the only one I can count on."

"You know you can count on my mother and my friends when I'll go back to Earth." He reassured you.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm going back with you." You said to him.

"You didn't change your mind, huh?"

"I still want to help you... but I can't stay here, not without you. Y-You don't understand I'm..." You approached the God of thunder to whisper to his ear. "I-I'm scared of him." You revealed and Thor's eyes widened. He didn't thought it was that deep. "W-We'll talk about it later." A servant had interrupted you two, she stood between you and Thor and put food on the table. It wasn't wise to talk about the God of mischief in the dining room. Also he was right there. You raised your head and crossed eyes with him. He was looking at you. You shivered, for the first time he terrified you. You looked away and pretended to be busy with your cutlery.

"Do all Midgardians have lunch in their nightclothes?" Amara opened her mouth again. You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply, you chose to ignore her.

"Her name is [Y/N]." Thor said to her.

"It's fine, just ignore it." You said discreetly to him and gently put your hand on his knee under the table.

"Who cares?" Amara continued. "Or maybe she's wearing those enormous garments to hide her-"

"Enough." The King interrupted her. "Get out."

"W-What??" She turned her head to look at Loki.

"My brother warned you a few weeks ago if you disrespected [Y/N] again you wouldn't be welcome around this table anymore. He was right, you're not welcome anymore." Loki explained to her.

"I beg your pardon?" She was baffled.

"Escort her out." The God of mischief ordered. Two guards had approached Amara and placed themselves on her sides. Each of them grabbed one of her arms and then they guided her outside of the dining room. You and Thor crossed eyes with each other. You were surprised... and not in the bad way. You didn't know how but this... What just happened right now eased a bit of your pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like I'm writing spanish soap operas, everytime a drama gets solved a new one appears JDHSJHS I promise y'all at some point the drama will calm down. I just love writing angst lmao.


	20. You Can't Fight Your Feelings

Loki's had enough. You were avoiding him all day. When he entered a room you left it, when he catched you glancing at him you immediately looked away. Also you wouldn't leave Thor's side. Why did you act like you were afraid of him? He prefered when you were angry. This situation hurt him.

"Cookie-" He lowered his head and sighed when you clinged on Thor's arm. "Brother, may I speak in private with her?" The God of thunder's eyes widened. Loki was asking for permission?? You looked at Thor and shaked your head slowly.

"[Y/N], it's gonna be fine. He won't hurt you... right?" He looked at the God of mischief.

"Obviously." Loki replied.

"Please, I asked you to not leave me with him-" You pleaded your best friend.

"I won't be very far, alright? If you need me yell my name." Thor took your hand that was grasping his arm and carefully removed it. "You'll be fine. He just wants to speak." You looked at Thor walk away.

"[Y/N]-" Loki called you. You gasped.

"I-I have nothing to say to you." You started.

"Well, I do." Loki said. "I'm..." He sighed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." You didn't even feel like laughing or mocking him.

"I-I don't believe you." You simply stated.

"Why are you acting like you're afraid of me?" The King asked. You didn't reply. Instead you gulped and looked away, avoiding his piercing gaze. "Cookie-"

"Don't call me that." You said. "I-I do... I'm terrified of you. I don't trust you anymore." You dared to look at his face. Loki was wounded. He seemed tortured deep inside. "I-I don't think you realize what you've done."

"You said you trusted me-"

"You promised me you wouldn't use your powers on me. Not only did you do that but you also kept betraying my trust. You don't deserve it anymore." You said. "You being _sorry_ isn't gonna fix it, Loki. You made me paranoid, I have to double check with Thor if I'm actually speaking to him everytime I run into him. You were right when you said on Earth that I had no idea who I was speaking with. I was underestimating you because I liked you... But the truth is, at the moment I'm scared of you." Loki took a step forward. "Don't-" You raised a shaking arm. "I-I'll call Thor." You warned.

"You said you love me." The God of mischief muttered.

"You're dangerous." You stopped him. "I can't- won't allow myself..." You took a deep breath and bit onto your lower trembling lip. "Y-You had me, Loki-" You said quietly. "After I told you about the kidnapping, you hugged me and we kissed... You had me at that moment." You confessed. "But then you just had to... You ruined everything. You spoke to Thor and then fooled me with your powers... I'm not even gonna mention the Amara thing because I forgave you for that. Thor told me you apologized to him... I don't have a say in the matter but for what you did last night... I'm not forgiving you. You went too far."

"What can I do?" He asked. Loki sounded desperate.

"There's nothing you can do. It's too late." You wiped a tear off your cheek. "I-I'm going back to Earth with Thor."

"What about my father?" The King asked.

"I'm not needed at the moment. The Queen and her helpers are still giving energy to the Allfather, I'll come back to heal him only when they're ready." You explained.

"What about **me**?" Loki asked. You ignored his question and tried to walk past him but he grabbed your arm. "I won't let you leave. If I have to destroy the bridge, steal the sword or arrest Heimdall, I'll do it all. I'm the King."

"I'm not a relic or some space cube you can steal and lock away forever. I'm not one of your trophees, Loki." You glared at him.

"It's true, you're not. You're not an object, you're not just some Midgardian, you're not a guest of the royal family...-" He looked into your eyes. "You're the woman I love." Your eyes widened. Air got knocked out of your lungs. There was a storm happening inside of you. A part of you was burning he confessed but another was angry, he didn't get to say it, he didn't deserve to tell you that.

"You have an odd way of showing your love." The words escaped your lips.

"I'm not exactly ordinary, Cookie-" His lips curved into a small smirk.

"I told you to stop calling me that." You reminded him.

"I want you. Your heart is the only thing I want to steal." You rolled your eyes before escaping his grasp. He still had his hand wrapped around your arm. "I will do everything to earn your trust again. You said you loved me and I know you still do-" He said as he approached you and towered you with all his might. "I got proof you don't love my brother."

"My words should've been proof enough. You're the one who doesn't trust me." You raised your head and looked into his eyes.

"You can't be mad at me for... fearing you abandoning me again." Your eyes widened.

"Was that all it was?? All this time? You were tormenting me to get your revenge on me because I chose someone else back then?"

"Maybe unconsciously it was."

"You're ill."

"I'm in love with you." He smiled at you.

"Oh my God." You hid your face between your hands. You sighed deeply and walked past him. Once again he stopped you.

"I know you love me too. And you will be mine." Loki assured you. He moved out of your way and let you leave.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day you had breakfast with only the Queen and her sons. They wanted to announce to you that the Allfather was ready and if everything went well Thor would leave the day after. You found the timing extremely suspicious but after all, this was a win for you too. If the Allfather wakes up you could return to Earth quicker. You were sitting around a round table so you had no choice but to be placed next to Loki, fortunately you were sitted next to Thor as well.

"Whenever you're ready, [Y/N]. There's no rush." Thor said to you while you were having breakfast.

"I'll do it after breakfast. I'll be full of energy." You replied. A servant came by your side and proposed tea to you. "No, thank you." You politely declined.

"Bring her milk." The King ordered them. Your eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You... remember?" The words escaped your mouth.

"All these months trying to forget you-" Loki smiled in nostalgia. "I remember each of your... strange habits." You bit onto your lower lip, you felt embarrassed. The servant came back and served you milk.

"Thank you." You smiled slightly.

"You two are going with her." The Queen said.

"Obviously." Loki replied.

"My father seems stable but we don't know how he'll react when you'll touch him. We can't let what happened last time happen again." Thor explained to you.

"I guess we'll see." You sighed. "I'd hate to see someone else get wounded."

"Your guard was lucky you can heal." Thor said.

"You mean I was lucky he was there. That spear was headed to my head." You corrected him. "Baotorda saved me."

"Baotorda?" Loki asked.

"It's his name." You replied.

"And since when are you so familiar with the guards?" He asked.

"I just told you, he saved my life." You replied. What was he playing at?? The Queen and Thor exchanged glances, they needed to change subjects quickly.

"You've been on Asgard for a month now, are you still doing well?" She asked you.

"Well... It's really pretty and the people are nice. I'm missing some things from Earth like the internet and some snacks-" You smiled slightly. "My friends too obviously... But-" You breathed deeply. "I'm fine I guess, I'm thankful I have Thor." You said to her. Loki kept silent.

"You didn't visit everything yet. When I'm gone you can continue sightseeing. I'm sure my friends or my brother would be happy to show you around." The God of thunder smiled at you.

"I'll be glad to spend time with your friends. I'm afraid the King is too busy." You raised one eyebrow and then lowered your head on your plate, you didn't want to cross eyes with Loki. But he spoke.

"You'll... actually come if I invite you?" He asked. You didn't want to throw a snarky comment in front of the Queen. You were still mad at him and you didn't want to accept his apology. You had to admit you were a little less scared of him though.

"Try me." You replied and then you took a sip of your glass of milk. After some time the Queen got up.

"I'm gonna get everyone ready. Someone will warn you when it's time." She said to you before leaving. You nodded and watched her go.

"I have things to do as well." Thor said as he got up. You rolled your eyes.

"Thanks Thor, you're a real friend." You said with sarcasm.

"Get some nutrients, [Y/N]." He put a kiss on top of your head and then left you with his brother.

"What?" You asked Loki, he was staring at you and it started becoming awkward.

"You're beautiful." He smiled at you.

"Stop lying to me. I'm wearing a hoodie and my face is bare." You said.

"You look exactly like how you were when we first met." Loki said.

"Right... And you're gonna say you were attracted to that person?" You raised one eyebrow.

"It's more like... I got curious. The Avengers... not so smart people-"

"Watch your words when you talk about my friends." You threatened as you raised a butter knife in his direction. Loki chuckled.

"Sorry, I meant no offense. I meant back then they laid their entire plans in front of me. They talked about the _she_ I was not allowed to meet." The God of mischief explained to you. "I didn't know who you were and what you were hiding but I knew there was something. I frankly don't think I would've been interested if they didn't mention there was something about you."

"So you admit you only got interested in me because of my powers..." You lowered your head.

"At first. It's true, I did." He admitted. "But just like **you**... Something happened when we danced at your birthday party." You sighed.

"You were just lucky Bucky and I fought." You said.

"Where is he now-" You raised back your butter knife.

"Don't." You warned. Loki approached his chair to yours.

"Who do you have feelings for now?" You bit onto your lower lip.

"I-I won't allow mys-" The God of mischief delicately seized your wrist and slowly put it down.

"You can't fight your feelings." Loki whispered. "Trust me, I tried for months." He stared deeply into your eyes. You looked at him too. You saw his face approach dangerously close to yours, it was all happening in slow motion. You only regained your senses when you felt his lips brush against yours. You leaned back and gasped.

"I-I have to go." You got up and left the dining room. Loki was smirking.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Will you be there this time as well?" You asked Baotorda as he escorted you to the Allfather's room.

"Yes." The tall guard replied.

"It's gonna go well this time, I feel it." You put your hand on his forearm and smiled.

"Are you... reassuring me?" He asked.

"I shouldn't?" You asked. "Sorry, it's just a habit I guess." You said.

"It's... alright." Baotorda blushed slightly. You finally arrived. A lot of guards were there along with the Queen, her two sons and some helpers.

"He shouldn't drain you this time, we've been giving him energy for the past two weeks." The Queen explained to you. You nodded.

"Let's go." The God of thunder announced. You, Thor, Loki, the guards and Baotorda walked through the hallway that guided to the Allfather's room then when you reached it you placed yourself behind Odin like the last time. Loki stood next to you to protect you and everyone else scattered around the room in case objects would start to fly again.

"Are you alright?" The King asked you.

"Yes." You replied.

"Whenever you want then." He said. You pulled your sleeves up and then carefully placed your fingers on the Allfather's head. You closed your eyes and felt your powers flow through you.

"Is... he draining you?" Thor asked after a few minutes of silence in the room.

"...Yes-" You replied. "But it's not as bad..." You added, your eyes were still closed. "I-I don't think I can keep this for too long though."

"It's fine, stop whenever you want." Your best friend reassured you.

"I'm alright... I'm okay." You said. You tried to empty your mind to concentrate on the _injury_, on the pain. It helped you to visualize it.

"Watch out." A guard warned. The spears started shaking in the guards hands and objects started levitating slowly. It wasn't dangerous yet but it could quickly change.

You've been healing the Allfather for one hour now, the veins on your hands and forearms started appearing but it wasn't very painful. You didn't see them too since your eyes were closed.

"Hhhh..." You winced and your brows furrowed.

"[Y/N]?" Thor called you.

"I'm trying to help you..." You whispered. Loki and Thor's eyes widened.

"Who are you talking to?" The God of mischief asked you.

"Don't block me." You kept talking. "I'm your son's friend... Thor."

"[Y/N], are you speaking... to him?" The God of thunder asked you. "To my father?"

"Yes, I'm from Earth. Hhhh... d-don't...- AH!" Suddenly a mystical and invisible force violently propelled you away from the Allfather's body. Thankfully Loki was quick enough and moved fastly behind you to catch you before your body hit the floor.

"Hm." He winced when you landed on him. It took you a few moments to regain your senses.

"[Y/N]!" Thor ran towards you and helped you off his brother. "How are you??" You stared at your hands, they felt like they were burning.

"M-My hands hurt but I-I'm okay... I think? I-I'm thirsty." You replied. "S-Sorry." You said to Loki who was kneeling next to you. "Y-You're bleeding-" Your eyes widened. He had a small cut on his head, you didn't even know how he got it. You approached your hand but he stopped you by gently seizing your wrist.

"You can't. You're drained." He said.

"I-It's just a small cut, I can heal it-"

"No." Loki brought your hand to his lips and fondly kissed the back of it. You blushed, he did that in front of everybody. "You can heal me later." He smiled at you. Thor helped you up with Baotorda and Loki stood up on his own. "Carry her to her chambers and tell the servants to bring her drinks and food." The King ordered the guards. Baotorda picked you up in bridal style and then walked out of the room. You threw a last glance at Loki before he was out of your sight.

"Did she... speak to him?" Thor asked again.

"We'll check with Cookie once she rests, mother shall be there as well. I'm gonna tell her what happened in here." Loki said to his brother before leaving the room too.


	21. Odin's Plans

"How are you feeling?" Thor asked you. He, along with the Queen and the King, came to visit you late in the afternoon after you woke up. You had been resting since you tried to heal the Allfather.

"Okay. I'm good." You smiled in reassurance at them.

"[Y/N]... Something happened while you healed my father... You were speaking." He stared deeply into your eyes. "Do you remember what happened?" Your brows furrowed as you tried to recall what happened earlier.

"I think... He was speaking to me." You said.

"My father?" Thor asked. You nodded.

"Oh, dear." The Queen let out.

"I-I think... He was trying to understand who I was. He knew I was doing something to him." You tried to explain. "But he's confused... He pushed me away."

"And rather violently." Loki raised one eyebrow.

"But... This is good, right?" Thor asked. He turned his head to look at his mother. "There was a connection. We just need to make him understand that we're trying to reach to him. That [Y/N] is a friend." He added.

"I'll do it again." You said.

"Let's take it slow." The Queen interrupted you and her son's excitement. "First, you need to rest." She said as she looked at you. "And you, you're going back to Earth soon." She then looked at Thor.

"Tomorrow." The God of thunder replied. You bit onto your lower lip. You didn't want to but you unfortunately crossed eyes with the God of mischief.

"What about _you_?" Loki asked. "Are you going back as well?" He stared into your eyes with a piercing gaze.

"Are you going to betray me again if I stay? Will you use your powers to torment me?" You stared back at him. The Queen got up, she was sitting on the edge of your bed and hurried Thor to do the same.

"Come with me. Let them speak." She said to her son.

"Yell if you need me." Thor winked at you before leaving your room with his mother.

"I want to help your father, I truly do." You started. "But you hurt me, I'm scared of you Loki."

"I will never do anything to harm you, you know that." He defended himself.

"Just because you're not hurting me physically doesn't mean you're not hurting me inside. And you know how... _fragile_ I am already." You said.

"I told you I'm sorry." Loki reminded you.

"Sorry isn't gonna fix it. I need to know if you're gonna do it again." You looked at him with a sad face.

"I won't." He said.

"And how can I believe you?" You asked.

"You can't. You either trust me or you don't." You both stared into each other's eyes witout blinking once. You sighed deeply after some time. You needed to think about all this.

"Come closer." Loki raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I need to take care of that injury on the side of your forehead.

"Are you sure?" He worried about your health.

"Hmm, it's nothing." You confirmed. "How did you even do that? I barely remember what happened." You commentated. The God of mischief came closer to you so you could reach his head. You brought your hand up but then an idea emerged inside your head. Instead of putting your palm over his wound you put both of your hands on the sides of his head and approached him so you could kiss the bruise away.

"You... didn't heal me with your hands, did you?" Loki was surprised as he touched his own forehead. You shaked your head shyly. "You can heal with your mouth?" You nodded slowly. "Could you always do that?"

"I don't know... I found out way later after I met you." You replied.

"Cookie-" Loki gently took your hands in his. "I... I really regret what happened. I regret hurting you." He said. "I-" He let out a small chuckle. "I don't want to promise I'll never use my powers on you again because I don't want to disappoint you one more time. But what I do want to promise is that... I'll do everything to make you happy. I terribly miss you and I want you back." He said. You listened to him, your heart was racing inside your ribcage and you were getting emotional, you felt like crying. "[Y/N], I-"

"No, please." You carefully put your palm over his mouth to shush him. "D-Don't say it. The next time I hear it I wanna be able to say it back. And if I can't then I don't want you to say it to me. But at the moment I'm undecided." You explained to him. You removed your hand from his mouth and then wrapped both of your arms around his neck. You hugged Loki tightly against you. You didn't know why, you just needed this at the moment.

"Cookie..." He whispered. The God of mischief closed his eyes and hugged you back. He felt reassured by your warmth, your scent, just you. This felt nice. Loki turned his head and put a few light kisses on your neck. You shivered under his small but cute attentions. "You can't leave me. I won't be able to let you go... Not a second time."

"Then stop hurting me." You said. "Because I promise you Loki, next time I'll definitively leave for good." He leaned back and looked into your eyes.

"So... You're staying??" His eyes widened. You took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes." You stared back at him. "The situation is advancing with your father, I need to stay to help your family. But I didn't forget... and I'm still hurt you've done something so vile." You knew you were being harsh but you really needed to make him understand he couldn't do that again. What he made you go through was awful.

"I don't want to hurt you." Loki said.

"Then don't." You got under your covers and pulled the blanket over you. "I'm still feeling a bit tired. I'll stay here until dinner." You said to him.

"Of course." The King got up and then he leaned on you to put a kiss on your forehead. "I'll see you later."

  
  


\---

  
  


There was a party happening in the castle that night. Since Thor was gonna leave for Earth the day after the Asgardians and his friends wanted to say goodbye to him. You were really going to miss him as well.

"I understood that unlike Thor you're staying right?" Volstagg asked you.

"Hmm." You nodded. "I'm still needed here."

"It's really nice what you've done for Asgard." Lady Sif said to you.

"Let's say it's payback for what Asgard, Thor, has done for Earth." You smiled at them.

"The difference is that he came because of what Lo- the King has done on Midgard." Hogun corrected himself.

"He changed." You instantly defended Loki. "I don't know how Asgard was before but since he's King your people seem to be doing well." You raised one eyebrow.

"That's true." Fandral confirmed.

"He will still be the God of mischief but I know he has a good heart." You added.

"Do you have a little crush on our King, [Y/N]?" Fandral smirked. You gasped loudly and started blushing, making the others laugh.

"Stop bothering my best friend." Thor defended you. He came next to you and put an arm around your shoulders.

"Weren't you with Valkyrie?" You asked him.

"How did she take the news?" Hogun asked the God of thunder.

"Well... I think?" Thor replied. "She's used to me being on Earth anyway."

"Did you two promise each other to wait for the other?" Volstagg chuckled.

"Stop bothering my best friend." You repeated Thor's words to his friends. You crossed eyes and started laughing. "Don't worry, I'll keep reminding her of you when you're gone." You whispered to him.

"Your Majesty-" Lady Sif greeted the King when he approached your group. You felt like most of the times they were mocking Loki when they greeted him but he just ignored them, as if he was above it all. You wondered why he didn't react.

"My ears were burning." He started. Loki had that little smirk on his face. Of course he knew you were all talking about him.

"[Y/N] was telling us about her cru-"

"Shut up!" You yelled at Fandral with furrowed brows. You heard chuckles around you. You started blushing, this was so embarrassing. You didn't want to cross eyes with the God of mischief.

"She said you were a good King." Heimdall added. He was silent until now, why did he decide to speak suddenly?? Loki seemed surprised, he turned his head and looked at you.

"You said that?" He asked. You huffed.

"What about it? Don't get weird ideas though." You crossed your arms on your chest, it made your breasts seem bigger in the tight dress you were wearing.

"What weird ideas would I get?" Loki smirked as he glanced at your body and then he stared into your eyes.

"Nothing, forget it." He came closer to you and your heart beat faster inside your chest.

"Would you come with me?" He whispered to your ear.

"I don't know... Are you gonna trick me again?" Loki shrugged and you gasped. "You jerk!"

"Watch your tone with me Cookie, I'm the-"

"I swear if you remind me again that you're the King..." You interrupted him.

"What? You're gonna threaten me to leave?" He smirked. "I'll follow you." Your eyes widened.

"You're crazy." You said to him.

"If I have to drag you back to Asgard myself I'll do it."

"You will literally kidnap me?" You raised one eyebrow.

"I know you want to be here. If you don't, look into my eyes and say it."

"Oh, I promise you I will if you trick me again." You said to him. "You did nothing now, don't ruin your progression, Loki." He gave you his hand and you reluctantly took it to follow him. You left the group behind.

"Is it just me or... was the sexual tension just now really strong?" Fandral asked.

  
  


"Can we go somewhere else?" You asked. "I'm not a fan of this balcony anymore." Loki rolled his eyes before pulling on your hand to bring your body against his then he wrapped his other arm around your waist. He teleported you both into the royal garden. "I'll never get used to this feeling." You let out.

You took a few steps between the rows of the beautiful flowers. It was dark outside and a bit chilly but otherwise it was fine. And it didn't bring back bad memories like the balcony did.

"So why did you want us to separate ourselves a bit from the others?" You asked the King after a few minutes of silence between you both.

"I'm not interested in them. I have no desire to spend my time with them." Loki replied.

"So you just wanted to be with me?" You asked. You smiled slightly. "You could've spent time with me even if we were inside with everybody."

"Our **relationship** is a mystery to the Asgardians." He started.

"It's a mystery to me too to be honest." You giggled.

"I meant by that that the Asgardians saw me with you-" He stared into your eyes. "They saw me dance with you, they saw you sit next to me at the royal table, they saw me go outside with you, they saw you slap me-"

"What's your point, Loki?" You interrupted him. "And if you're looking for an apology you're not getting one." You said.

"You apologized to my mother." He said to you.

"Yes, I regret hitting her son and humiliating him in front of his family and his people, that's why I apologized." You explained. "But you deserved these two slaps." You raised one eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What then?"

"People are starting to talk." He said. "They're starting to wonder what you represent to me, their King."

"I didn't know you were one to care about rumors." You were really surprised by that.

"I'm the King, I have to care about a bunch of things." He reminded you.

"What are you trying to say to me, that the King of Asgard can't hang out with a Midgardian?" Your brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, absolutely not. And after what you've done for the people I'm sure they don't mind about what you do." He explained. "But they do mind about what **I** do." Loki said. "You see, before you came here or even before we met- I was destined for... Let's just say my father had big plans for his sons since even before our birth. Thor was supposed to be King, I was supposed to be...-" Loki chuckled lowly. "A pledge of alliance... between Asgard and Jotunheim"

"Huh?" You looked at him. Loki's gaze seemed to be lost in front of him. He was thinking deeply of something. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about but... Are you okay?" You approached Loki and put a gentle hand on his forearm, it made him regain his senses.

"Every family has their deep and dark secrets." He said as he turned his head to look at you. "But we'll talk about this another time."

"Are you sure?" You asked him and he nodded. "Okay... Well, you know I'll listen whenever you want." You smiled at him.

"Anyway... Back to us both. My father had planned everything for me and Thor's lives... Including our marriage." Your eyes widened. You wanted to interrupt him because you started getting anxious but you decided not to, he wasn't done yet. "Asgardians don't mind you doing whatever on Asgard but they know I'm... promised to someone else."

"O...kay?" You were scared of what he was going to say next.

"Rest assured, Cookie. My heart belongs to you." You blushed instantly. "And the Allfather is currently asleep."

"And you're King." You added.

"That too." He smirked.

"So... what? The Asgardians are getting bothered that you spend more time with me than with the woman you're supposed to marry? Who even is it?" You asked.

"You met her already." He said.

"You're joking." A cold chill went down your spine. "Thor told me he had no idea you two interacted."

"We met when we were children, I doubt he would've recognized her. And to me this was just a formality, I didn't even care about marriage back then. My mother doesn't care about the arranged marriage too, we all think the Allfather is old-fashioned." You smiled in amusement. "I only started speaking to Amara again because after I left you I was..."

"I-I understand." You said. "So... in short you wanted to spend time with me out of that room because you're just tired of people gossiping?" You asked.

"Exactly." Loki confirmed.

"What will happen when your father wakes up?" You asked.

"You healed a bunch of Asgardians, along with me and my brother, and I'm sure if he wakes up it will be thanks to you. He will be in your debt." The God of mischief said.

"And you expect me to ask the Allfather for his son as a reward?" You giggled.

"It will be incredibly stupid of him to refuse an alliance with someone as gifted as you."

"Is that all I am?" You asked. "A strong ally because I can heal your people?"

"To Odin, probably. He only cares about his alliances, the royal blood and all that bullshit." Loki explained to you. "But not to me." He looked into your eyes. "You fell for the prisoner, I fell for the mere Midgardian." You bit onto your lower lip.

"W-We should head back. Asgardians will find it even more suspicious if you and I disappear for too long." You said. All of this was making you nervous. Loki came closer to you and you gulped.

"I miss you, Cookie. And I want you." He said.

"I-I'm right here." You raised your head and looked into his eyes. "And I'm not going back to Earth. Not right now at least." The God of mischief towered you and gently held your chin between his fingers. "L-Loki, no..." You whispered.

"Why not?" He asked. "I know you love me."

"You don't know anything." You pushed him and started walking towards the castle.


	22. Like The Old Times

During the night you couldn't stop overthinking about what Loki told you in the gardens. Amara being promised to him, the Allfather possibly getting between your relationship, the Asgardian people gossiping about the King's romance life... You felt like you kept getting more and more obstacles in the quiet life you were dreaming of. Something told you this was just the beginning of it all...

You made your way to the dining room. Today Thor would be leaving after breakfast, you wanted to spend the last moments with him. You were really going to miss your best friend. When you saw the God of thunder in the hallways you ran towards him.

"Thor!" You jumped in his arms.

"I miss you already." He smiled.

"Me too." You replied tearfully. "Come on-" You wiped your tears away. "No tears during breakfast, I want to be with you until you leave." You said to him as you clinged to his arm.

You entered the dining room, the Queen and the King were already there along with other Asgardians that lived in the castle.

"Good morning." You greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning." The Queen smiled at you and her son. You and Thor went to take your seats next to each other. You hoped Loki would understand that you wanted to spend a maximum amount of time with his brother today. You could still see him in the afternoon if he wasn't busy.

"You're gonna be fine." Thor said to you when you gently reached for his hand under the table.

"I-I'm starting to doubt it." You said.

"Hey, what did you say?" He wiped a tear that threatened to stream down your cheek in the corner of your right eye. "No tears."

"I-I can't help them coming." You defended yourself. "Thank you." You said to a servant who put food in front of you.

"Everyone will take care of you, I promise." Thor reassured you. "And if you find yourself in any kind of trouble or if you need me, speak to Heimdall. He's the only one who can communicate with me between Earth and Asgard. I promise I'll come."

"Thank you." You wrapped your arms around Thor and hugged him tightly against you. You really felt protected and taken care of. You deeply appreciated and it moved you.

"Come on, eat now. I want to remember our breakfast in a good way until we see each other again." He smiled at you.

"Don't say it like that." Your face frowned and you started crying quietly to not warn or bother the other people in the room.

"You're making me want to take you with me." He chuckled. "The Avengers would surely appreciate but not my brother." Thor teased.

"I'm sorry..." You took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay, I'm fine. I'm good." You said.

"I'm a bit touched by your reaction." Thor admitted with a grin.

"Are you kidding? You know I'll jump in front of a moving bus for you." You smiled at your best friend.

"Don't actually do that, please." He worried.

"Are you okay, my dear?" The Queen asked you. She noticed your tears while you were speaking to Thor.

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you my Queen." You said as you looked at her with a sad face. "I-I'm just really gonna miss Thor."

"Ah, I feel your pain." She smiled at you. "I've seen him leave so many times and I'm still not used to it." She admitted.

"Please you both don't start crying." Thor asked you and his mother. The God of mischief was looking at you three but since he was on the other side of the table it's not like he could interact without raising his voice.

"Do you need help to pack your bags?" You asked your best friend.

"You know I don't have bags. I have stuff in the compound." He replied with an amused smile.

"Ah, right." You rememberd. "I hope the others didn't get injuried while we were gone. Thor, swear to me you will immediately come get me if they're in danger."

"You know I will." He replied.

"Swear it." You looked at him.

"I swear it, [Y/N]." He sighed and looked back at you.

"Thank you." You leaned on your best friend and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I kept talking and worrying you didn't even touch your food. Please don't mind me, go ahead and eat. I'll stop bothering you." You said and then turned on your chair to give him your back. Thor gently ruffled your hair in an affectionate manner and then you both ate your food.

  
  


"Tell Tony I absolutely miss his dad jokes even if I complained a lot about them- Oh, and even if the food here is great please tell Steve I miss his cooking. Don't forget to tell Bruce I wish we could watch another movie together very soon and tell Nat I miss hanging out with her, I love you Thor but there's some things I can only tell to other women-" You accompagnied your best friend on the rainbow bridge to join Heimdall. Thor had said goodbye to his family and his people, it was time for him to leave now. Baotorda was with you two since you needed someone to go back to the castle with.

"I get it, [Y/N]. You repeated it again and-"

"Tony fucking Stark should be able to create a device or some kind of phone that could let me communicate between the compound and Asgard. Tell him to get to work." You ignored the God of thunder and kept talking. "Tell... Tell Bucky I hope he's doing well. I hope our distance made him feel better."

"You think he still has feelings for you?" Thor asked.

"No, we're not like that anymore but we'll always care for the other. We deeply helped each other when we dated." You replied. "When I announced to them I was leaving for Asgard Bucky thought it was because of him... I hope he doesn't feel that way anymore, it wasn't because of him at all. I just hope he's doing well, I wouldn't want him to become back the person he was before we met. He was unhappy." You explained.

"What should I say if they ask, and you know they will, about you and my brother?" He asked. You sighed deeply.

"I have no idea... I'm lost with him. I know I told you I had feelings for him but... I-I don't know if I still trust him... After what he's done..." You said. "I-I guess you can tell them the truth..."

"And the truth is..?" Thor asked.

"I'm lost. Lost because I don't know if I can trust Loki. But reassure them you know, tell them I'm doing well and everyone is nice with me. Your friends, your mother, I really appreciate them." You smiled slightly. "But also tell them I miss them so very much." You cried. "I miss our nights out, our dinners together, even training."

"I'll tell them." Thor put an arm around your shoulders and brought you against him.

"Ah, here you are." Heimdall greeted you three. The God of thunder embraced his best friend then he looked at you.

"So, this is it?" Tears streamed down your cheeks. Thor opened his arms and you jumped against his body. "You swore to me, if any of them or **you** need healing, you'll immediately warn me."

"I will, [Y/N]." Thor smiled as you hugged. "And remember, if you find yourself in any kind of troubles as well, warn Heimdall." You crossed eyes with the guardian of the Bifrost and he smiled reassuringly at you.

"Take care of you. I hope to see you very soon." You hugged him tightly one last time before finally releasing him. Thor put a kiss on the top of your head like he always did and then he got ready for Heimdall to send him on Earth.

"See you soon." The God of thunder said to his two best friends and then the guardian activated the Bifrost with the sword that served as a key. Before you could blink Thor was gone...

"He's gonna be fine." Heimdall reassured you. "And you will too." He gestured your guard to take you back. You couldn't help your tears from streaming down your cheeks.

  
  


\---

  
  


When you got back in the castle you stayed in your room all day, you were too sad to show yourself during lunch, dinner or spend your afternoon outside. You knew you were going to feel better the next day but right now you just needed to rest and stay alone. Suddenly there was a knock at your door in the night.

"Come in." You said. You wondered if it was Cora coming back to check on you. She did several times during the day but you sent her away everytime. You appreciated her concerns but you wanted to stay in your room. "Oh my God, what's this?" You asked. Loki came inside your room, he was carrying a huge bag, you wondered what was in. You recognized the brand though... That bag was from Earth, not Asgard.

"You said you missed the internet so-" He put the bag on your bed. You sat to look at its content. "It's not really the internet but I found-"

"A dvd player and a bunch of dvds??" Your eyes widened in surprise.

"I also have this." He made another bag appear.

"Snacks?? C-" You rolled your eyes but then smiled. "Cookies?" Your gaze kept switching between the two bags in front of you. "Loki, how did you get all this?"

"I went to Earth, obviously." He replied.

"Today??" You asked.

"I did it rather quickly." He added.

"Damn, you should've warned me. I would've loved to go with you." You said.

"So you can visit the Avengers and then you wouldn't want to leave them and come back with me?" He raised one eyebrow.

"You said you would kidnap me." You reminded him.

"I say a lot of things, I'm also the Prince of lies." Loki smirked. "I'm not a monster, I wouldn't do that."

"And you said you... _found_ these things?" You stared into his eyes.

"They were just there in front of me." He brushed off.

"Loki..."

"Okay, I stole them." The God of mischief admitted and you let out a small chuckle.

"You don't need to lie to me, Loki." You said to him. "I deeply appreciate, thank you very much." You kneeled on the bed and then approached the King to hug him tightly. "Are... you busy at the moment?"

"What are you thinking of?" He asked.

"It's not that late, maybe you can stay here and watch a horror movie with me? We could share some cookies together." You suggested.

"Like the old times?" Loki smiled.

"Like the old times." You smiled back.

"Alright, I accept." He said.

"Really?? Awesome!" You started going through the dvds in the bag. "You took so much stuff." You were amused. "I hope the responsible won't be in too much trouble."

"The dvd player works with batteries so you don't need electricity." Loki explained to you.

"You really thought about everything." You dropped the two huge bags next to your bed when you found what you wanted. "Come on, jump in." You gestured a side of your bed. "Here's that as well." You threw a package of cookies at him.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked you.

"I've always been terrified of that movie since I watched the trailer so I didn't get to watch it yet." You said. "It's called It, it's about a terrifying clown who kills children."

"I did tell you that it was weird that you liked horror movies despite you reacting very badly to them, right?" Loki asked you.

"You did and I didn't forget." You giggled. "But I love the feeling."

"It's weird." Loki turned his head to look at you. "You're weird."

"And yet you still like me." The words escaped your lips faster than you wanted them to. The God of mischief smirked and stayed silent. You blushed and bit onto your lower lip. Why did you say that? You were playing a dangerous game. You grabbed the batteries and put them in the dvd player then you turned it on to play the movie. "Here we go." You announced after putting the cd in. You placed the dvd player between you both, you and Loki were rather close on the bed, your hips and your thighs were touching. He opened the package of cookies and put it between you both as well.

"Don't cling on me if you get scared." He teased.

"As if you'd hate that." You rolled your eyes and smiled. You grabbed a cookie and bit into it while you watched the screen. Loki didn't care about the movie, he looked at you. "Oh no..." You brought your hands to your face.

"It has been like 5 minutes..." The God of mischief mocked you.

"Yeah and I already know a jumpscare is coming..." You said while hiding your face but keeping an eye open to watch. "Oh God, it's coming, it's so com- AH!" You let out a shriek. "Did you see the way he bit the child's arm?? Terrifying."

"Really... weird." Loki commentated as he looked at you. You started laughing after being scared.

"How come you didn't flinch?" You asked.

"I've seen... actual people get dismembered." Your eyes widened.

"Oh... damn, okay." Sometimes you really forgot who you were speaking with. "Yeah, I guess this movie is child's play compared to what you've seen." You said.

"Or done." Loki added. You were silent for a few minutes, this conversation took an odd turn, you didn't like the way it went. "I can feel your anxiety-" Loki started. "You know I'll never hurt you." You gulped. You actually weren't sure at all.

"Not gonna lie, it's a bit scary to be on an alien planet by myself... with Gods and warriors and creatures... I just realized how... helpless I am." You explained.

"Do you trust me?" Loki asked you again. You sighed and stayed silent. "I see..."

"You only have yourself to blame Loki. What you did terrified me." You explained. "I felt safe when Thor was around, I don't as much anymore..." You said. You felt bad when the God of mischief got up and decided to leave your room. "Loki..." You followed him in the hallway outside of your chambers. "Please, put yourself in my shoes." You asked him. It was unfair of him to think you should trust him after everything he's done. He turned into another hallway and when you followed him there you saw nobody, it was empty and quiet. He disappeard. You clicked your tongue in frustration.

God, you desperately needed a friend's opinion. Were you being too harsh on the King? He got you a nice present and you were about to have a good time with him but then things just had to go bad again. You didn't forgive Loki for tricking you but he told you he was sorry. Maybe you needed to stop reminding him that he hurt you even though you meant it.

"[Y/N]?" You turned around and found Baotorda looking at you.

"Oh, hey..." You lowered your head.

"What are you doing alone in the middle of the hallway?" Your guard asked you.

"I... I think I upset the King's feelings..." You admitted. Baotorda tensed up, he didn't know if he was the best person to comfort you at the moment. After all it was the King of Asgard you were talking about and he was just a guard. He was not allowed to talk badly about the King behind his back. "Can you... give me an advice?" You cut him out of his thoughts.

"No offense to you [Y/N], but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm just your guard, I'm not... your friend." Baotorda replied.

"I... I understand. You're right, I'm sorry for asking." You said before heading back to your room. That hurt your feelings but you didn't show it.


	23. Steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting there lol

It's been three days since Thor went back to Earth. You and Loki didn't interact since that sad episode in your room, you greeted him during dinner and he replied but then he reported his attention to others around him. You didn't want to bother so you left him be.

A little happened on your side but not much too. You agreed with the Queen and her helpers that you would see the Allfather everyday for one hour only if your health allowed it. You wouldn't be able to heal him in one go so instead you decided to try it this way. You did it after breakfast so if you got drained you'd be able to rest for the rest of the day. You distracted yourself with Loki's dvds and that's how your days and time on Asgard went.

You couldn't lie to yourself. You really missed the God of mischief. You tried speaking to him about what happened in your room but Loki told you he was busy. His mother advised you to be patient but it's been three days already. How much longer would you have to wait? So one day after lunch you decided to pay him a little visit in the throne room. The guards told you the King was busy but you told them that you'd stay in front of the doors until you were allowed to see him. They didn't want to fight back or disrespect the guest of the royal family so they just let you be. After two hours you started regretting it though...

"My King." One of Loki's advisor called him. An old looking man.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The... Midgardian is still outside." He warned him.

"Since earlier?" Loki's brows furrowed in confusion. He got warned about your presence when you first came but he thought you went away since he couldn't see you at the moment.

"Yes, my King." The advisor replied.

"And you're telling me about it two hours later?"

"The guards told her to leave but... she said she'd stay until you'd receive her." Loki sighed.

"Fine. Let her in and all of you leave." The King ordered. The old man nodded and gestured the guards to come get you. Everyone left the throne room while you walked towards the God of mischief. You were really nervous, you didn't know what you could say to him.

"H-Hey." You said shyly.

"Make it quick, I'm busy." His cold tone surprised you. You bit onto your lower lip.

"Um... The other day when we were in my room-" You started. "I... hurt your feelings. I'm sorry about it." You said.

"Alright." He replied. What? That's it?? He wasn't going to say more?

"So... Are we cool again or are you gonna keep ignoring me?" You asked.

"You don't trust me, I'd hate to make you feel scared if I stay too much around you." The God of mischief mocked. You let out a long breath.

"So, that's how you're gonna act about it?" Your brows furrowed. "I didn't trick you Loki, I didn't pretend I was someone else to get the truth out of you. You have no right to hold this against me. You're the one who betrayed my trust."

"I get it!" He raised his voice. "And I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna fix it!" You replied in the same tone.

"What will then?" He asked.

"Spending time with me to create new memories and make me forget you did something so awful! Not leaving my room when we were about to watch a movie." You argued. "You knew what that was, it was perfect to bond again like we did a year ago." You said.

"I would've stayed if you didn't throw in my face everything you reproach to me." Loki defended himself. "I told you I was sorry and that I regret doing it."

"Fine. Maybe I was too harsh." You admitted. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you." You said.

"You missed me?" Loki raised one eyebrow in your direction.

"Frankly... Yes, I did." You confessed. "Happy?" You asked him.

"Doesn't feel bad to hear it." His lips curved into a small smile.

"Okay. Well, you seem busy at the moment so I'm gonna leave you alone. I hope we can do something together in the next days though." You said as you took a few steps back.

"Wait-" Loki said before you left. He raised his arm in front of him and you stepped forward to grab his hand.

"What?" You asked.

"I... want a hug... from you." It looked like it cost him a lot to admit it. You found it cute. Loki wasn't as tactile as Bucky was but you felt like it was because he didn't dare to touch you without your permission. You liked that about him but of course it didn't mean you wouldn't let the God of mischief touch you in affectionate manners if he wanted to.

"Okay." You smiled at Loki before wrapping your arms around his neck. You leaned on him because he was sitting on his throne. The King put his arms around your back and hugged you tightly. That felt good. In those moments you wanted to forgive him of everything, you even wanted to tell him you still loved him but it wasn't the right time, it wouldn't feel right. So instead you just stayed silent as you embraced each other. Loki turned his head and put a light kiss on your neck, it made you shiver. You didn't want to leave, not without giving him something. You leaned back and stared into his eyes, your hands went to tenderly hold the sides of his face and then you closed your eyes before putting your lips against his.

"Hh-" Loki gasped quietly, he didn't expect you to kiss him right now. His stomach did a backflip and his heart started beating faster, he was deeply in love with you and your kiss suddenly erased all of his anxiety. The God of mischief brought you closer against him, he spread his legs and made you sit on one of his thighs. You kissed passionately, you had almost forgotten how good of a kisser Loki was. He licked your lower lip and you parted your lips to let him explore your mouth with his tongue. You moaned quietly against his face when his hands squeezed your waist tighter.

"Uh hum-" Someone coughed to interrupt. You opened your eyes and turned your head to see who it was, they widened when they landed on the Queen herself.

"Oh God-" You jumped out of Loki's grasp. "I-I deeply apologize my Queen. I-I have to go-" You left them and ran towards the entrance of the throne room.

"Things seem to be doing well again." She raised one eyebrow.

"She... needed comfort after Thor left." Loki defended you.

"It's been 3 days." The Queen smiled. "But I'm happy for you. You know I would support this relationship if it came to that one day." She confessed to her son. "Is it the case?" She asked.

"I don't know, you interrupted before we could talk about it." Loki replied. They both started chuckling lowly.

"Keep some decency in here, would you? It's the throne room." She raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, mother." Loki ironized.

  
  


\---

  
  


After dinner you went back to your room, this time you and Loki actually interacted and spent a good time together. Other people were there as well of course but you were sitting next to him. The night was calm and no parties were planned in the castle, you didn't know what Loki planned to do but you knew what **you** wanted to do.

"You can rest for the night Cora, I won't need you. I don't plan on going out so you don't need to prepare me." You said to her.

"Alright. Well, goodnight and see you tomorrow." The young servant smiled at you.

"Have a good night." You said back to her. She left the room and closed the door behind her. You got up and walked towards the balcony, one thing you didn't get tired of was watching the starry night sky of Asgard. It was gorgeous.

"Meow~" You didn't even notice the black cat on the edge.

"Hey, kitty." You approached it and gently petted its head. "You've been visiting me a lot recently, are you worried about me?" You smiled.

"Meow." The cat purred as you kept petting it.

"I've been doing better. I still miss Thor and my friends but at least things are better with the King." You confessed to the small animal. "I don't like being mad at Loki but he needs to understand he hurt me. I never want to be fooled like this ever again."

"Meow..." You had no idea if that cat could understand you but you felt some serenity when you spoke to it.

"It's so odd to think I... kissed Thor like-" You sighed. "It was so weird, it's as if I kissed my brother or- ugh I don't even want to think about it. I hate that Loki made me go through that." You made a disgusted face. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a bath before it's too late." You went back into your room and the cat followed you inside. "I'm gonna go back to that place Cora told me about. I went there like three times, I like it. It's huge and spacious and no one comes to bother me." You grabbed what you needed to wash yourself and some spare clothes. "See you later perhaps, kitty." You smiled at it before leaving your room.

  
  


When you arrived you were happy to find it was empty. It was rather late too but you did that on purpose, you didn't want to bathe in front of other people. You let warm water run in the huge pool-like container and you dropped some liquid soap in it to make bubbles. You removed your clothes and put them on a bench on the side then you entered the bath. God, that felt so good. You healed in the morning and even though you didn't feel particularly tired at the moment the warm water still did wonders on your skin and muscles. You closed your eyes and dived in to wet your hair. You almost screamed when you opened your eyes and found someone looking at you.

"I was wondering who could be taking a bath so late in the night when there's no more souls wandering in the hallways of the castle."

"Loki, what are you doing here?? You scared the hell out of me." You realized the situation you were in right now and you instantly brought your arms to your chest to hide your body. Thankfully the bubbles were hiding your lower parts.

"I wanted to take a bath." He smirked.

"Well, come back when I'm gone." You said to him.

"It's late already and the bath is spacious-" He started taking off his clothes and your eyes widened. "I won't bother you."

"Oh no, you're not- Oh God, you are. Okay-" You raised your eyes up and looked away when he **entirely** removed his clothes. You turned your head before seeing anything of him. "Loki, for the love of God-" You heard him enter the bath. You dared to look in his direction when finally the water was covering **his** parts. The King started dangerously coming towards you. "What do you think you're doing??"

"Bathing?" He replied innocently.

"Yeah, well go wash yourself over there. Why are you coming near me?" You asked. You were so anxious, you didn't know if you were ready for him to see you. "Why do you hate me so much? You never listen to anything I say."

"I don't listen to anybody, Cookie." He replied with an amused smirk. "You should know that if you actually speak with my brother."

"I thought you would listen to me at least." You said. You took so much steps back as Loki approached you you had unfortunately reached the edge of the pool. And the God of mischief could now cage you between it and his body. You blushed instantly, even if you weren't touching each other you were both naked.

"You're beautiful." Loki said to you as he gently brought a hand to the side of your head and replaced a strand of your wet hair behind your ear. You gulped as you stared into his eyes, you didn't dare to look anywhere else but his face. He towered you with all his height and then you saw his gaze slowly lower.

"Don't-" You grabbed his chin between your fingers and kept his head high. Loki smirked as he looked into your eyes. He came even closer and your eyes widened as your cheeks reddened. "Please... Please tell me that was your hand or your knee against my thigh..."

"… It was not." He replied.

"Oh God." You let him go and moved a bit to the right to put some space between you two. Loki came back though but this time he put his hands on the edge on each side of your body so you couldn't move to the left or the right.

"I want to touch you, Cookie." Loki approached his head to yours and whispered to your ear. You felt a tingle in your lower parts and you **hated** it. "Remember what we almost did on Earth?" He asked.

"F-Foreplay?" You answered.

"How about that?" Loki was totally, blatantly seducing you. You knew it, he was whispering and using that voice to lure you. And it fucking worked. His head moved closer to you and then you felt him pull on your earlobe with his teeth. You closed your eyes and let him. His lips kissed your cheek and then he went further down, leaving a trail of kisses on your jaw until he reached your neck. You moved your head to the opposite side to give him more space.

"L-Loki..." You quietly moaned his name. The God of mischief kissed and licked a spot on your neck that made you shiver. It's as if he was distracting you for what he really wanted to do. One of his hands left the edge of the pool and went under water to rest against your waist. You gasped quietly but said nothing, your own hands were still covering your chest.

"Tell me you want it." He was gently caressing your waist and making circle movements with his thumb on your skin. "Tell me you want me to touch you." Loki needed to hear your clear consent. You took a deep breath. Your heart was beating fast inside your chest and your head felt heavy, you were really nervous. But, God, did you want this.

"Touch me." You finally said quietly. It was only a whisper but Loki heard it. You stared into each other's eyes before kissing passionately. The King grabbed your hands and slowly lowered them, you were afraid but as long as he couldn't see you you were okay. The bath was still filled with a lot of bubbles. Loki put his hands on your breasts and then he started carefully massaging them, he checked for your reaction to see if you liked it or not. He smirked when you let out a small moan. You shivered under his touch and your nipples started pointing. Loki circled them with his thumbs and then slowly pulled on them. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him play with your body.

"How are you feeling?" He dared to ask.

"G-Good... I-I'm okay." You reassured him. Loki smiled before catching your mouth with his again. While you kissed deeply the God of mischief put one arm around your waist and brought you against him. Your face took a deeper shade of red, you were naked and your bodies were squeezed together you realized. "A-And... h-how are you?" You dared to ask. Loki smiled at you before replying.

"I'm the happiest." Your heart missed a beat. You hugged the King tightly against you, it moved you he felt this way because he could finally touch you. You ran your fingers through his hair and smiled at him then you leaned to kiss again. Loki caressed your body under the water, he took a few steps forward and pushed you against the border of the pool to cage you between the edge and his body. You could feel his nervosity, maybe it wasn't as strong as yours but it was still there. You felt like he didn't dare to touch you where you wanted him to even if you gave him your consent earlier. You reached for one of his hands under the water and then slowly guided it between your legs.

"You can touch me." You whispered to the God of mischief. His eyes widened a bit, he couldn't believe it. He was finally there. You hugged him against you and hid your face in the crook of his neck when you felt his fingers explore you. "L-Loki..."

"You're so soft." He said. "...and warm-"

"Don't comment please." You bit onto your lower lip. He chuckled lowly. Loki gently gripped your thigh and raised your leg to put it against his hip to spread you more and then his hand went back to your pussy. "Hhhnn..." He circled your clit with his finger.

"Look at me." He requested. "Please, I want to see you." You leaned back to look at him, your hands were still grasping his shoulders.

"O-Oh my God..." You moaned quietly when the God of mischief slowly pushed a finger inside of you. He inserted a second one right after and then you felt him scissor them inside of you, rubbing against your walls.

"You're so tight, I want you so badly Cookie." Loki leaned on you and playfully licked your lips. You catched his mouth with yours and kissed him passionately. Loki sucked up all the sounds that you let out while he fingered you.

_ **Clang!** _

"W-What was that??" You asked in panic.

"Probably a servant cleaning up." The King shrugged.

"They can't see us here!" You worried.

"Why not? I'm the King, I can do whatever I want."

"Loki!" You whispered angrily. "Maybe you don't care if people catch you doing... _this_ but I do!" You argued. "Leave first so I can leave as well." You said to him.

"What??" He was confused.

"I-I don't want you to see me naked." You said. "I-I'm sorry, it's not you. You know it's a me problem. Please just go first." He sighed deeply in resignation.

"Fine." Loki walked away from you and got out of the bath. You turned your head to avoid looking at him. If he didn't get to see you you didn't get to see him, it was only fair. "I'm leaving." He warned you before taking his clothes under his arm and teleporting.

"Oh my God..." You breathed deeply when he left. You realized what you've just done.


	24. No Regrets

The next day you woke up feeling so ashamed. Yesterday night wasn't as awkward as your very first attempt at foreplay with Loki back then at the tower on Earth but you knew it would be one of those embarrassing memories that would haunt you later in your life. You didn't know if you were glad you got interrupted or not. Would the situation have escalated further if you two continued what you were doing? After all the first time you attempted at foreplay with somebody it escalated into sex in the same night.

One thing you were certain about though was that you didn't regret Loki touching you. You liked what he did to you. You were also glad he left when you asked him to, he didn't pressure you into showing him your body and you appreciated it. You thought back about the way he touched you, the words he said to you, Loki was very gentle. You started blushing on your bed, you wondered what he thought about last night as well.

It was time to get ready. As always after breakfast you would check on the Allfather and heal him for a little hour. You didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up. You just knew that when he would Thor would come back. It's only been four days but you missed your best friend so much. At least one thing you were sure was that the Avengers were also doing well otherwise the God of thunder would've warned you to come heal them. You wondered if they missed you too, it's been so long since you left, for all you knew someone could've replaced you in the compound. Maybe someone else was having nights out with the Avengers, maybe this person was training with them, maybe Bucky was dating the new member...

It wasn't your place to think about it though. You were sure of it. You were in love with Loki.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." Cora smiled at you. "You're still in bed?" She asked.

"Hey, Cora. I was lost in my thoughts, I'm getting up." You said. You threw a glance at the photo of the Avengers on your nightstand and then you headed to the bathroom with a low sigh. You cleaned yourself and then you came out to get dressed.

"What do you feel like wearing?" Your servant asked you. She asked because she knew sometimes you didn't feel like wearing Asgardian clothes and you wore your own stuff that you brought from Earth.

"Eh, I guess a dress is fine." You said with a little smile. Cora opened the dressing and went to get a long beige dress.

"Is this alright?" You examined the dress with your eyes. It was long, it had two long cuts on the sides that would show your legs but you didn't mind. The arm sleeves were long as well though and you liked that. Your stomach and chest were covered but there was just a mini problem. It was a bit see-through. The black haired girl noticed your reserve. "It will only look blatant under the sunlight, [Y/N]. You're safe in the castle."

"You know me so well, now. Okay, I'll wear it." You complied. Cora helped you put on the dress and then you sat in front of the dressing table for her to do your hair and makeup. She styled your hair in a side braid and then put a bit of makeup on you. Not too much, it was only morning. "Thank you for your help." You said to her then you got out of your room.

"[Y/N]." Baotorda bowed.

"Hey..." You greeted him back. You didn't know how to act around your guard anymore. You thought you two were close but the other day he said he wasn't your friend and it kinda hurt your feelings. You wouldn't force him though, if he just wanted you two to have a professional relationship so be it. You stayed silent during your walk through the castle to join the dining room. You didn't like it but you respected Baotorda's choice. You two finally reached your destination, your guard escorted you to the dining table and then he left you there after he bowed at the Queen and the King of Asgard.

"Good morning, dear. " The Queen smiled at you.

"G-Good morning, my Queen." You were a bit nervous, yesterday she catched you and Loki making out in the throne room. Your anxiety disappeard when you crossed eyes with him. "My King-" You curtseyed in front of him with a small smile.

"Join me." He gestured the chair next to him. You happily walked around the table to join his side. "Good morning, Cookie." Loki said discreetly to you.

"Hi." You smiled at him and gently put your hand on his knee under the table in an affectionate manner.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Thought about you all night but I did, thank you for asking." You stared into his eyes lovingly.

"You... don't regret last night, do you?" It seemed like you weren't the only one who overthought during the night.

"Not at all." You replied truthfully. Loki's lips curved into a small smile as he stared back into your eyes.

"You have to heal this morning, right?" He asked and you nodded. "Then you'll take the day to recover?"

"It depends on how I feel after healing but I think that's the plan, yes. Why?" Your brows furrowed slightly in curiosity.

"Tonight, I want to have dinner with you." Your eyes widened, you were surprised but in a very good way.

"You want to take me on a date?" You raised one eyebrow.

"I think you can call it that." Loki smirked.

"Alright-" You smiled happily. "I accept."

"I'm your King, you can't refuse." He teased.

"I'm not from here." You reminded him.

"You could be." Loki said.

"Ask me and find out my answer." You smirked before taking a bite of a small piece of bread.

"You're gorgeous." His eyes wandered on your body. His sudden compliment made you choke slightly on your food.

"T-Thank you." You stammered after coughing and taking a sip of milk to clear your throat. "Are you gonna come with me? When I'll check on your father." You precised.

"Do you want me to?" Loki asked.

"I-I don't know, if you're busy I don't want to bother..." You muttered.

"I'm playing you, of course I'll come." He smiled. "I don't want anything to happen to you." You looked at him and smiled then you leaned to whisper something.

"I want to kiss you." You discreetly kissed his cheek before leaning back. You were in public you couldn't kiss him in front of everybody. Loki stared at your face but he stayed silent, you saw his eyes slowly glance at your lips before looking back at your eyes.

"You should eat if you're going to use your powers." He simply said.

"I can't wait for tonight." You smiled and took a bite of food.

"Not as much as me." Loki teased.

  
  


\---

  
  


After breakfast you went back to your room and waited for Baotorda to come get you. The Allfather was being prepared, the helpers would give him energy everyday. It really helped and since they started doing that he didn't drain you as much as before.

You heard a knock at your door, it was finally time. Just like this morning, you and Baotorda stayed silent during your walk to the area where the Allfather was resting. You didn't like it but now wasn't the time to address the situation with your guard.

"Hey, Cookie." Loki smiled at you when you arrived.

"My King-" You joked.

"Now I'm your King, huh? I thought you weren't from here." He teased.

"I thought living on Asgard made you my King." You walked past him and entered the Allfather's room. It was really going to be a long day until the night Loki thought.

As always Loki's father was laid on a bed and looked peaceful. The guards stood on different parts of the room, ready to act in case something would go wrong. The God of mischief stood next to you this time and you noticed Baotorda went on the other side. You didn't know what you did to him but it must've really bothered your guard.

"Whenever you're ready." Loki said to you. You smiled slightly in his direction and then you put your fingers on the Allfather's head.

This time everything went well, a guard warned you when one hour went by. You removed your fingers and took a step back

"Whew..." You let out.

"Are you okay?" Loki worried.

"Yes, don't worry." You replied. "A bit dizzy but I'm good."

"Give me your hand, I'll bring you to your room." The King handed you his hand and you gently took it. You teleported in your chambers and when you got there you removed your shoes and laid on your bed.

"Thank you." You smiled at Loki.

"Rest until tonight. Someone will escort you, alright?" He said as he pulled the blanket on your body. You found him so adorable.

"Loki?" You called.

"Yes, Cookie?" He replied.

"We're... on our own, you can kiss me." You smiled. The King smiled as well before leaning above your head and then catching your mouth with his. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him against you.

"Cookie-" Loki breathed against your lips. "I have to go."

"Why are you still kissing me then?" You giggled before kissing him again. You both couldn't get enough of each other.

"You have your arms on me." He replied.

"You could teleport." You kissed again. "I think you want to stay here." You pulled him slightly forward until he had to kneel on your bed. "You can stay for 5 more minutes, can't you?" You teased. You pushed the blanket off you with your legs and then Loki went on his fours above you. You wrapped your thighs around his waist and let out an accidental small moan when his crotch grinded against yours.

"Is it me or... you actually want to this time?" Loki smirked. You started blushing under his gaze.

"M-Maybe... last night in the bath... wasn't so bad..." You said shyly. Suddenly you gasped loudly. "L-Loki!"

"You're soaking, Cookie." The God of mischief's gaze was piercing, he had sneakily slided his hand between your legs and under your dress through one of the long cuts on the side.

"O-Oh f-fuck...-" You closed your eyes and threw your head back on your pillow when his fingers started teasingly rubbing you through your panties.

"I need to go but I can't-" He chuckled slightly. "I can't get enough of you, your reactions, your voice... I still can't believe you're really here." Loki put his face in the crook of your neck and he kissed you there.

"Y-You have me." You whispered to him as you rubbed his back.

"I have you." He repeated with a smile. He came back at your face level and smiled before kissing you again. "I'm sorry but I really need to go this time." He left one last kiss on your lips and then he got off you.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." You smiled at him.

"So do I, Cookie." He gently grabbed your hand and then kissed the back of it before teleporting out of your room.

"He really left me like this." You said after you took a sitting position on your bed and glanced between your legs. You decided to take a cold shower to calm your ardors.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Ah, Cora you're here!" You jumped off your bed. "You have to help me, I need a dress for tonight."

"Yes, I've heard of your dinner with the King." She said. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, obviously." You widened your eyes as you replied. "I want to look my best, show me dresses for big occasions!" Cora opened the dressing and picked a few dresses. "Wait, no white, I don't want to look like I'm getting married." You chucked lowly. "I like the long ones, so we can also remove all the short dresses." You said as you looked at dresses laid in front of you. "Hmm, I don't feel like wearing black either. I always wear that."

"That leaves us these 5 dresses." You stood next to your servant and examinated the dresses.

"This one is gorgeous, oh my God." Your eyes stopped on a burgundy long dress with a high split on the side and an off the shoulder neckline.

"It doesn't have long sleeves though... Are you okay with that?" Cora asked. You took a few minutes to think. "You can still wear some of the jewelry the King offered you."

"Yeah... I guess that works." You took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do that. It's almost time, I have to hurry." You removed the towel you had wrapped around yourself after your shower and Cora helped you put on the dress. "How did all these clothes appear into my room and why are they all in my size??"

"The King didn't tell you? When the guardian of the Bifrost warned the castle of your arrival with the Prince the King made all the preparations to welcome you. He picked this room for you, the furniture, the clothes, everything. He ordered all the servants and helpers to pick only the best for you." Your eyes widened. You bit onto your lower lip as you blushed, you didn't know Loki did all that for you.

"No, he... He didn't tell me." You smiled as you thought about it. You had to thank him.

"Come over here." She guided you to the dressing table after you put on the dress. Cora brushed your hair and let it down. She put a few accessories on it, another set of jewelry that the King had offered you back then when you were mad at him because of Amara. The she put necklace, earrings and bracelets on you as well.

"No, I want to keep this one." You said to her when she wanted to remove the bracelet Loki had offered you back at the marketplace.

"But it's not gold." She argued.

"It has sentimental value." You explained to her. Cora shrugged and let you be. Then she put makeup on you and finally you were ready. You stood up and walked in front of the tall mirror to look at the result.

"You look so stunning." Your young servant smiled at you.

"Thank you, I like the result as well." You smiled at her. "Thanks for your help."

"It's my job." She grinned. She grabbed a bottle of perfume and doused you a bit in it. "There you go!"

"And for the first time I'm ready before Baotorda comes." You joked. "He might not even show up for all I know." You muttered a bit sadly.

"Did something happen with him?" Cora asked.

"I don't know... It's not like I've done something to him..." Your brows furrowed slightly. "I thought we were getting friendlier than when we first met but recently he told me that we're not friends..."

"Well, he is a royal guard." Cora said.

"Does that mean I can't be his friend? I don't care about titles, Loki is the King but I'm not the Queen or a Princess or something else, I'm just me... A Midgardian like you all say." You said.

"But you're a friend of the royal family, it's as if you were of royal blood as well." She explained to you.

"You all make this sound much more complicated than it actually is." You argued. "What if I want to be friend with Baotorda?"

"Unfortunately Asgard works with a specific hierarchy, you can't be friends with a guard if you're of royal blood-"

"But I'm not." You interrupted her. There was a knock at your door. "Oh, well. It's not like I can force him to be my friend anyway. If he doesn't want to be it then." You walked towards the door. "Thanks again Cora, have a good evening."

"You too, [Y/N]." She smiled at you before you left.


	25. Scarred

Surprise, it wasn't Baotorda at your door. It was another guard you've never seen before.

"Lady [Y/N]." The guard bowed in front of you. "I shall take you to the King." He said.

"Um, alright." You replied then you proceeded to follow him as he escorted you through the castle. "Uh... Where is Baotorda? Usuually he's the one who escorts me." You asked.

"Tonight, it's me." He simply replied. You looked at him in confusion but decided to let it go. You would find out about the mystery behind all this another time, tonight was just about you and the God of mischief. You've been waiting all day to see him. You were really excited about your date.

"We're not going to the dining room?" You asked the guard when you noticed you took a different hallway than usual.

"No." He replied. You kept quiet and continued to follow him. You recognized this area of the castle to, you were headed to the royal garden. Two guards who were keeping the doors opened them and your eyes widened. A table had been prepared on the other side, you really liked this idea. You walked through the rows of flowers and the closer you got the more charmed you've grew. It was nighttime but it wasn't completely dark outside yet though a few magical lanterns were floating, it was really pretty. Finally you've arrived at the table and the guard left you after bowing at you. Loki was nowhere in sight and it worried you.

"You look amazing." You recognized his voice, the King had just appeard behind you.

"Thank you." You turned around and smiled at him. Loki handed you his hand and you took it, he made you do a little twirl on yourself.

"You're... breathtaking." You started blushing. His gaze didn't leave you.

"You look good as well." You complimented him. And he did, he looked really luxurious, you liked the King attire.

"Come." The God of mischief guided you to your chair and pulled it for you. He went over to his seat when you sat. A few servants came and offered you drinks.

"Cookie, you look so beautiful." Loki couldn't get his eyes off you.

"Oh, c'mon." You blushed harder. It embarrassed you but it made you really happy too, you were glad to please him.

"You look like a Queen-" He smirked. "_My_ Queen." You gulped.

"We have all night to talk about this later." You said to him before taking a sip of your drink.

"You want to talk about it?" Loki asked. His eyes got darker. You really had no idea about all he was thinking about, all his plans for you.

"_Later._" You repeated. "By the way I really like what you've done here, it's beautiful." You wanted to change subjects. You looked around and your gaze got lost on a lamp floating next to you in the air.

"I noticed you liked gardens, being outside in general." He said.

"It's true, I do. But how do you know?" You asked.

"Contrary to most males I listen when women talk." Loki smirked. You did tell him about your past, about living in the wild and healing animals.

"I'm glad we have that in common." You smiled at him. "I remember when you brought me on that hill or... the first time we teleported on Earth and you brought me to that beautiful park." You smiled in nostalgia.

"We got in so much trouble because of that." He chuckled lowly.

"Oh my God, it's true we did." You rememberd.

"You defended me against all the Avengers, against my brother..." Loki smiled.

"I lied for you." You reminded him and raised one eyebrow.

"You remember what else you said?" The God of mischief asked.

"I told Thor that I trusted you." You let out a small chuckle. "How could I forget, it surprised me too when I said it." You and Loki stared into each other's eyes and smiled. The servants came back and served you food, interrupting the small moment between you both.

"Are you feeling better since I left you?" The King asked.

"Hmm." You nodded, you were still chewing. "God, this is so good by the way." You pointed to your plate. "I took a nap and it's all I needed." You added.

"I think I found something for your energy problem." He said.

"Oh, really? I rememberd you said something about it a some times ago. What did you find?" You asked.

"It's a healing potion. Consider it like medicine, you'd drink a few drops after healing and you shouldn't feel drained anymore." Loki explained to you.

"Oh, okay. Is it... safe?" You had to ask.

"The older helpers have been drinking it for ages, you should be fine. I won't force you to drink it if you don't want to though." He reassured you.

"I guess I can try then. I'll drink it the next time I visit the Allfather." You said. "Thank you for thinking of me." You smiled at Loki.

"You say this as if I'm not always thinking of you." You bit onto your lower lip and blushed when you crossed eyes with him. "But I want to thank you as well for all you've done for Asgard and my father."

"Like I said to Thor... I care about you and him. I'll do everything to help." You said. "You know... Well, you probably don't but when Thor told me about the promise you made him do... I was in an argument with Bucky... I know it was bad but it made me really happy someone still cared about me." You revealed.

"I never stopped caring about you." Loki said.

"I know." You smiled at him.

"What did you argue about?" He asked. You chuckled lowly.

"It was... because I said your name." You replied. "He was furious, it was one of the scariest things I went through." You added. "We were actually away from the Avengers, in another city for a mission, the ride in the car was awful, I was crying and he wouldn't talk to me..."

"Why did the relationship end?" Loki was curious.

"When Bucky and I got together we fought sometimes but it usually ended well... but recently it was just... always fighting and we never found a solution. It started getting to the group as well, the Avengers picked sides and then we stopped hanging out together. Our relationship was like a poison to the group." You explained. "Bucky and I decided to speak and we realized that perhaps... we just weren't meant to be together. He helped me a lot and I'll always be thankful and care for him, bring him my help if he needs it but... yeah, it wasn't love anymore."

"That's when you and my brother started getting close?" He asked.

"Thor and I were close even when Bucky and I were dating. At first we didn't get along, he said some awkward things to me and I took it badly because you know... it was about my appearance and I'm really sensible about it... But eventually it got better, I think it was thanks to you to be honest." You smiled at him and Loki's eyes widened.

"How?"

"You know for exemple when I rode the ferris wheel with Thor and you stayed down with Bucky. Thor was selling you to me, saying I would love it on Asgard, I would get along with your mom, etc..." You giggled slightly. "I found him very funny and noticed he was really a nice guy with zero ounce of evil in him. He's the one who encouraged me to trust you. Thor told me during my birthday party that there's nobody he trusted more than his brother." You revealed.

"I'm... moved." Loki joked but you knew that actually touched him.

"That's why I started talking with you and you know, just not avoid you like the others were doing. Thor was the person who knew you the most and I trusted him so I thought if he told me to give his brother a chance I should." You explained to Loki. "Then of course there was the promise with you and the kidnapping and Thor and I just naturally became closer. He deeply cares about me and you know in my whole life there weren't a lot of people that did."

"Cookie?" Loki worried, you started tearing up a bit.

"S-Sorry, I'm alright." You smiled to reassure him and wiped your tears away. "I just really miss Thor and my other friends. But I'm glad to be here with you." You added. "Enough talking about my ex, you wanna tell me about yours?" You asked.

"I'm not sure you're gonna like me talking about Amara." He said.

"As long as you don't tell me you would rather have her be here with you instead of me you're good, Loki." You joked.

"Well, like I told you she was promised to me since we were children... Odin and his plans-" The God of mischief seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "I didn't care about his plans or Amara, when I grew up I just started doing my own things."

"Your mischief." You smiled slightly.

"Amongst other things." Loki added. "Then Odin fell asleep, Thor was on Earth, I decided to become King because my mother couldn't rule on her own and my brother didn't want to come back on Asgard. As you know after I left you on Earth I was... heartbroken." You listened to him and didn't interrupt but God you wanted to stand up and walk over to him to hug him so badly. "A lot of Asgardian women dream to become Queen, I met a lot of them and I pretended to be interested but I saw clear through their games and plans. At first it was nice, they distracted me, I kept myself busy with duties and work... But you still wouldn't leave my mind." Loki revealed to you. "Amara was the first one to put a genuine smile on my face. Maybe it was because she was the one who knew me the best, we knew each other since we were kids after all."

"I still don't understand how you got interested in someone like her, she just gives off that evil aura." You raised one eyebrow and took a sip of your drink.

"Can I remind you your ex boyfriend punched me in the face?"

"And I got very mad at him and I showed you my powers because of that." You added.

"And I got mad at Amara as well." Your eyes widened. "Just because I didn't talk to her in front of everybody doesn't mean I didn't do it in private."

"Okay." You said. "Well, I don't know what you said to her but it didn't make her stop."

"She knows about you."

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"My mother isn't the only person I talked to about you." Loki revealed. "I guess Amara saw you as a threat and got jealous, it didn't help that she us embracing each other on your first day. She knows what you represented to me."

"I see, then."

"Are you mad?" He asked. "You sound mad."

"Oh, trust me, I think by now you should know how I am when I'm mad." You replied. "But, please, continue. You didn't get to have a say when I chose Bucky so I guess I don't for Amara."

"Well, there isn't much else to say. You know everything. I liked her more than the others because she distracted me but I was never in love with her. It's sad but I was mostly using her. With time I thought it would change but I guess I'll never know since then you arrived." He smirked. You calmed down a bit.

"I know I said it in the past but... I wonder how it would've all ended if I had met you first." You said with a sad look and lowered your head a bit.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Loki asked. "You and I are both back... together." You raised back your eyes to look at him and your lips curved into a small smile. The servants came again to bring you dessert and then they left you two alone.

"Are you... happy to be here with me?" You wanted to ask him that.

"I wouldn't have organized all this if it didn't make me happy to spend time with you." He replied. "I could've kept avoiding you like when you came."

"That was awful by the way." You raised one eyebrow in his direction.

"What can I say, I panicked." The God of mischief revealed truthfully. "There was some slight changes about you but it was still you, the small Cookie I met. _My_ beautiful Cookie." You smiled happily.

"Talking about organization, Cora told me about what you've done-" His brows furrowed in confusion. "My room, the clothes and making sure I would be feeling comfortable in the castle and on Asgard. It was really thoughtful and nice of you." You said. "Thank you, Loki." You smiled at him. The King stared into your eyes with a smirk on his face but said nothing.

"Do you want to come over here? I don't like eating my dessert on my own." He suggested. You blushed slightly but decided to get up and join him. The table wasn't very long but it wasn't short either, you were a bit far away from each other. For exemple if you laid your arm on the table you couldn't reach him and your legs couldn't reach either.

"Should I bring my chair?" You teased.

"You don't need it." Loki replied. He backed up and when you were at his level he put his hands on your waist and made you horizontally sit on his thighs. "You're even prettier up close." Your face turned into a deeper shade of red. You decided to wrap your arms around Loki's neck and hug him tightly against you.

"I've been wanting to do that since you said you were heartbroken earlier." You said next to his head. "I'm really sorry, I wish things went differently." You added.

"How different?" He asked. "I don't regret what happened." You looked into his eyes with a sad look. "You're here at the moment and I'm the happiest I've been in months." Loki delicately put a finger under your chin.

"Really?" You asked softly.

"I am." He confirmed. You closed your eyes and leaned to kiss him deeply. The God of mischief wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tightly against him. You broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Loki took one of your hands in his and you frowned a bit when he looked at your arm.

"Don't look at it-" You meant the scar on your forearm. "I hate my arms." You added. "I wouldn't have wore this dress if it wasn't for the fact that it's very pretty."

"Is that why you only wear long sleeved clothes?" He asked and you nodded slowly as you avoided his eyes.

"I told you I'm not... healed." You muttered.

"You're beautiful, Cookie." Loki carefully held your arm with his hand and then he started leaving a trail of soft kisses from the back of your hand to your forearm until he reached your shoulder. You wanted to cry, that moved you so much.

"Loki-" You called his name. He raised his head and looked into your eyes. A few seconds had passed, seconds that seemed like hours to you, you were really nervous. "I love you." You finally revealed. Your heart did a backflip when you finally admitted it, it's as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders and you suddenly felt free.

"W-" Loki's eyes widened. He was certain he almost blacked out for a second there. He couldn't believe he just heard what he heard. "W-What?? Y-You do?" You nodded again.

"I do. I love you, Loki." You repeated with a shy smile. He started grinning and it reassured you. You felt his arms squeezing you tighter against his body. Suddenly he crashed his mouth against yours and kissed you passionately. You had to break the kiss at some point because you were running out of oxygen.

"I love you too." Loki said and this time you were the one who started grinning. You hugged him tightly and giggled happily. The God of mischief held your head between his hands and kissed you again, you both couldn't get enough.


	26. I Want To Play A Game

After dinner you and the God of mischief decided to take a walk in the forest behind the royal garden and the castle. It was rather dark outside, the only source of light was coming from the full moon above you two.

"Be careful." Loki held your hand and pulled you towards him. In the darkness you didn't even see the swamp you almost stepped in.

"Thanks." You said to him. "I can't see anything."

"That can be fixed." Loki smiled at you. You didn't know what the God of mischief did but suddenly a bunch of fireflies came out and illuminated the whole area you were in. It was a beautiful sight to see, it mesmerized you.

"It's so pretty..." You let out as you looked around.

"You're pretty." You turned your head and looked at Loki with a smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you leaned to kiss him passionately. When you two naturally broke the kiss Loki let out a small chuckle.

"What is it?" You asked.

"I'm... so afraid this is just a dream and I'll wake up and realize you never came on Asgard. You're still on Earth with them and not right here with me." He confessed and your eyes widened a bit. You took both of his hands in yours and brought them against your heart.

"I'm right here, Loki. This is real." You reassured him and looked into his eyes. "I love you." He let go of one of your hands to put it behind your head and then he leaned on your face to kiss you again. The King hugged you tightly against him when you broke the kiss. You let go of him and kneeled on the grass. "Come." You laid down and asked him to join you. Loki laid next to you, you grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "I'm glad it's you."

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"You're the first person who ever said that they loved me." You reminded him. "I'm glad I can say it back now."

"Y-You really do?" Loki still couldn't believe it. It made you giggle a bit.

"Yes, Loki." You confirmed. "When I see you my heart races, when you're surrounded by other women I'm jealous, when you smile I smile. I really love you." The God of mischief turned his head and looked into your eyes.

"I'm... the happiest." He let out. You leaned and catched his mouth with yours.

"What happens now?" You had to ask. "Do... uh, we tell people?"

"If we do we have to make it official..." Loki said.

"What do you mean official?"

"… Marriage." Your eyes widened.

"Oh my God." You started blushing.

"You don't want to?" He worried.

"I-It's not that it's just... It's a bit soon. We haven't talked about my situation either, I-I'm... Oh God, I'm getting anxious." You said.

"You said earlier we had all night to talk about you becoming Queen and all... I think we are in that part of the night." The King raised one eyebrow.

"Oh God, okay..." You took a deep breath. "So, uh... what exactly?"

"Well, first of all, would you be ready to leave Earth? For me?" He asked.

"Wow..." You let out. "I-I guess, I-I mean it's just a planet and it's not like I can't visit sometimes... I-I need to talk about this with the Avengers though..." You warned Loki.

"I guess we'll have to visit them to announce our marriage." Loki smirked.

"You're really serious about this, huh?" You stared into his eyes. "Y-You... actually want to marry me?" Suddenly he took a sitting position and helped you up as well. "Oh God, what are you doing?" You stood up on your feet and Loki kneeled in front of you.

"I do." He revealed. He took your hand in his and stared into your eyes. "I've been waiting for months for you... Now that you're finally mine and that you love me... I don't want to let you go ever again. I was wrong to let you go once and it's the only thing I regret." You were shaking, you stayed silent and listened to him. "I love you [Y/N] and I want to be with you until the end of times. So, I'm asking you... Will you stay with me on Asgard and become Queen?" You gulped when he was done.

"L-Loki..." You were terribly nervous. "I told you, if I had a reason to stay on Asgard I would and I do, you're my reason to stay." You helped him stand and then you kissed his lips deeply. "I still need to think about this and I want to talk about it with my friends. But yes, for you I would stay and become Queen of Asgard." You smiled at him.

"I love you, Cookie." Loki wrapped his arms around you and kissed you again.

"Do you think your parents will accept this?" You asked him.

"My mother likes you, I know she supports this relationship." You smiled, you were glad about this. "My father on the other hand..."

"If he wakes up thanks to me I'll ask for his son." You half joked.

"Usually it's the man who has to ask the father for his daughter's hand." Loki chuckled.

"But you and I are not common." You smiled. "So, do we stay silent for now?"

"I think it's better." He said.

"It's alright, it will be funny to live in hidden." You giggled. "Though it's too bad I wanted to see what your room looked like." You teased.

"Talking about that I wanted to ask you about yesterday... You said you didn't want me to look at your body?" Loki looked at you with a piercing gaze. You bit onto your lower lip in stress.

"I-I told you, I'm not healed." You took a few steps away from him.

"But you're not a-" He followed you.

"No, I'm not..." You approached a bump on the ground caused by a huge root of a tree in the forest and sat on it. "I-I'm not..." You searched for your words. "You're a King and you're very handsome, you're surrounded by beautiful women, everyone on Asgard is gorgeous... I-I just don't feel... worthy of you." You revealed.

"Never say that or think that you're not worthy of me. It's wrong." Loki said as he sat next to you. "You're beautiful."

"My body is n-"

"Shh." He put a finger against your lips and you gulped. "I promise you that the very little I saw yesterday and the parts I touched... aroused me." You blushed as you looked into his eyes. "Did... Bucky see you?" You sighed.

"… He did." You replied. "And before you ask me why you can't it was different with him... Bucky wasn't surrounded by pretty women who only wear light clothes around him, he wasn't King, he wasn't being chased by these women and he was... scarred like me."

"So, you're intimidated by me?" Loki asked.

"Of course I am, Loki." You confirmed. "You're a King, you're a God and you look perfect. I-I'm just me and it's not... pretty." You said.

"Why do you think I'm so shallow and am only interested in you for your body?" You sighed.

"I-I know it's not the case but... listen, the problem comes from me, not you." You tried to explain.

"What would you need to feel comfortable around me?" You hated that he made it sound like that. He really wasn't the problem, it was you.

"I-I don't know, I just need to be reassured I-I guess... And it doesn't mean you can't touch me. We would just need to... be in the dark." You said.

"Alright, I understand." Loki said.

"Are... you mad?" You asked.

"No, of course not." He turned his head to look at you and smiled to reassure you. "But you do want to...-"

"Yes." You smiled shyly. "I want to... with you." Loki grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were laying back on the grass with Loki and you two were staring at the night sky. It wasn't that late yet so you didn't go back to the castle yet. You knew you'd have to separate inside, you couldn't stay in each other's bedrooms.

"I want to play a game." You proposed to him with a little smile. You were laying on your stomach and looking at his face while Loki was laying on his back, he had his hand on your hip and was caressing you there.

"What do you want to play?" He asked with furrowed brows in curiosity.

"Remember that game we played on Earth? I ask you a question and you reply truthfully and then I do the same." You reminded him.

"You want to know some things." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sure you do as well." You smiled playfully. "And we're free to ask about any topics we want, even delicate stuff." You precised.

"Alright, I'll play your game." Loki smirked. "You start."

"Do you believe me when I say there's nothing between me and your brother?" You asked.

"I do now." He replied. "After... what I did." You rolled your eyes but looked back at him. "It made me happy the way you pushed him- me away. I wasn't supposed to show myself in front of you, I was just so surprised when you said you loved me." You gasped.

"You weren't going to tell me it was you??" You asked in shock.

"One question at a time, Cookie." Loki smirked. "It's my turn."

"Fine, go ahead." You said dryly.

"How much of your... anatomy has my brother seen?" Loki asked.

"He saw me in a swimsuit, but the other Avengers did as well. We also slept in the same bed but I had clothes on. Thor's never seen my chest or my private parts." You replied to the God of mischief.

"How much of him have you seen?" He asked and you raised one eyebrow.

"One question at a time, Loki." You smirked. "My turn. You never told us what you came to do to Earth in the first place when the Avengers brought you to the tower. What were you doing?" Loki lowered his head and chuckled slightly.

"I... didn't actually come for something specific. I was just bored on Asgard and decided to check Midgard a bit. My brother doesn't trust me so he thought I was up to something. Someone warned him about me as well." The God of mischief explained to you.

"Really? Who?" You asked.

"Is it your next question?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, okay. Make it that." You confirmed.

"Some... magician. A Midgardian named Strange." He revealed.

"Sounds vaguely familiar, I'm not sure. If he's special it's possible I heard his name in the compound." You said.

"Well, he knows me and Thor so you possibly heard of him." Loki said.

"Well, it's your turn again."

"Reply to the other one. How much of Thor have you seen?"

"Well... everything except his private parts. You remember I told you he got shot during my kidnapping episode so I healed his back and at the beach or sometimes in the compound he was shirtless so." You shrugged and then you rememberd and your eyes widened. "Wait, oh my God..."

"What?" Loki asked.

"Um... during my first days at the tower, before even I met you... We played a truth or dare game with the others and at some point Thor was dared to enter Bruce's room... naked."

"You've seen him?" He sounded baffled.

"No! I-I closed my eyes and turned around but Thor actually got naked in front of all of us-" You chuckled lowly, you couldn't help it. "Bruce got so mad, it was hilarious." You looked at Loki's face. "I promise you I saw nothing. A-And I didn't see you either yesterday, I looked away." You rolled your eyes before smiling. "Asgardians got no shame." You teased. Loki smiled slightly as well.

"It's your turn, Cookie." He said. You took a deep breath.

"You... don't have to answer but I've been meaning to ask... The other day you talked about how you were... a pledge of alliance to Odin. Do you want to tell me about that?" You asked him softly. Loki sighed deeply and he seemed lost in his thoughts. You thought he was in a mental debate with himself and thinking if he should tell you about that or not.

"You remember when you told me about your past and then I told you a bit about mine." Loki spoke. You nodded.

"You told me you were adopted when you were just a baby and you lived in... Thor's shadow." You told him what you rememberd. "But the other day you talked about something else... Jotunheim." You let out.

"It's where I'm actually from. Jotunheim is a planet, one of the nine realms and home of the Frost Giants." You came closer to the King and listened to him. "Asgard, Odin was in a war with the Frost Giants. I'm sparing you all the bloody details but he won and there he found a baby."

"You." You said.

"Me." Loki confirmed. "Odin took me to Asgard and treated me like his son." You grabbed one of his hands and continued listening to him.

"Why?" You asked.

"He hoped I could bring an alliance and peace to the nine realms. After Odin slaughtered all the Frost Giants he said he couldn't kill me because I was just an innocent baby. But that was a lie." Loki said.

"Well, not completely." You said. The God of mischief turned his head and looked at you. "I mean, it's true you were just an innocent baby. I agree it's awful he... had an idea behind his head when he took you but... you would've died there. I don't know what the war was about but in the end the Allfather wanted peace in the nine realms." You said.

"He's gonna be furious when he'll find out I'm the one sitting on the throne and not Thor. He'll never stand a Frost Giant ruling Asgard." Loki let out a small dry chuckle.

"Well, too bad for him. You do an amazing job as King and all the Asgardians like you." You kissed the back of Loki's hand. "And I thought he said it himself. You're his son. You deserve it as much as Thor does." You smiled at him. Loki put his hands against the sides of your face and pulled you forward to kiss you deeply. You kissed him back happily.

"I love you." Loki stared into your eyes.

"Your father sound like a handful, I'm both excited and not excited to finally meet him... I mean like... talk to him." You said. "If I have to defend you against the Allfather as well I will. I convinced Tony, I convinced Fury, I'm sure I can convince him too." You cheered. Loki kissed you again, his heart beat really fast inside his chest, he loved you so much. "Thank you for sharing that with me." You put a kiss against Loki's lips and took back your place next to him. "It's your turn."

"How about your family situation?" Loki asked. "Did anything change since last time?" You sighed.

"You know I went back to my village where the kidnapping happened. I saw my old house but I didn't see any of my family members... Never again. There was just that woman who betrayed me but since then she's been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D." You explained.

"You don't plan on seeing them again?" He asked.

"No, never." You said. "I'm sure they could've reached to me after I became an Avenger, I appeard with Tony on tv so I'm certain they know what I've been up to... But they never reached. I don't plan to either. I'm sure they consider me dead."

"It's their loss." Loki said. "They were too stupid to realize what a precious gem you were... and still are." You smiled a bit sadly at him.

"Thank you for saying that." You wrapped your arms around his body and put your head against his chest. Loki hugged you back. "I'm not gonna reach to them now that I'm gonna live on Asgard anyway." You turned your head and smiled at Loki. "You, Thor, the Avengers... you're my real family."

"I'll kill anybody who will just think about hurting you." Your eyes widened.

"Loki! Don't joke about stuff like this..."

"You think I'm joking?" He raised one eyebrow. You bit onto your lower lip.

"J-Just... promise me you won't kill." You asked him.

"I can't promise that." He said.

"You're really-" You rolled your eyes before letting out a small chuckle. "What did I get myself into?" Loki gently replaced a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"It's your turn I believe." He said.

"Okay, let me think... I know!" You announced. "What made you... like me?" You asked. "You know like, what was the thing that made you interested in me?"

"I understood your question." Loki smiled. "First of all I got naturally curious about you because I knew you were all hiding something from me back then when we crossed each other in that hallway, I thought back about how you rememberd me from an event that happened years ago." You listened to him very carefully, you were really interested in the answer. "You remember what you said?"

"The guy from New-York, the God of mischief." You smiled, you rememberd. "Did that like... actually boost your ego or something?" Loki smirked and you knew. "I can't believe you." You giggled slightly.

"Anyway, then there was your birthday party. I heard the music from all the way up to my room so I decided to show up since I was bored and you're the only person who interested me in the bunch. I would've stayed in my room if it was someone else's birthday."

"That makes me a bit happy." You revealed with a smile. "You really saved me back there when Nat left me alone in the middle of strangers."

"I know, I saw your anxious expression. You looked like you needed to be protected and reassured, it made me want to eat you."

"Oh my God, Loki-" You blushed.

"Let's be honest, I wouldn't have asked you to dance if I wasn't slightly interested in you." He said.

"I guess I wouldn't have accepted if I wasn't either..." You sighed. "Trust me, I was aware everyone in the room wanted you dead or imprisoned. Steve catched us dance and he... warned me about you."

"Then why did you continue spending time with me?" Loki asked.

"Because after Steve it's Thor who talked to me. That's when he told me I could become... your friend. He said I was the only person who could be willing to give you a second chance... And he wasn't wrong." You revealed to the God of mischief.

"I really have to thank him for speaking to you, huh?"

"Trust me, Thor did a lot for you." You smiled. "But we're getting lost here, keep telling me why you got interested in me." You giggled.

"Well, something happened when we danced. I know you felt it too, you said it to me." Loki said as he stared into your eyes and you nodded. "Right when I thought you were just an empty shell you actually... distracted me and made me laugh during the horror movie we watched with the others."

"Wow, you thought I was boring." You said in a fake offended voice.

"You can't blame me, you barely spoke to me and you were very shy." He said.

"I guess that's true."

"Then we kept talking and spending time together. When I stole you that kiss I had no idea how... touch deprived you were. I would've acted differently if I knew. To me a kiss was just a kiss."

"It's alright, don't worry and you apologized back then. It didn't even feel bad, I just regret it happened while I was mad at Bucky and I was... in love with him. Our thing really started at the wrong moment." You explained. "So you got interested in me during the movie night right? When you realized I was more than an _empty shell_." You teased to mock him.

"The dance and the movie... But I realized I loved you when you defended me against all your friends. We barely knew each other and you're one of the first people who trusted me like you did." Loki lowered his head and rememberd. "It just... It felt amazing inside of me." He revealed.

"I love you so much, Loki." You leaned on his face and catched his mouth with yours to kiss him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the date in the next chapter ;)


	27. Beg For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some fucking.

"It's your turn, I believe." You said to Loki.

"How were you... with Bucky?" That question surprised you a bit.

"What do you mean?" You asked. The King blushed slightly, maybe he shouldn't ask. He had tried his brother but he refused to answer. "Are you asking me what type of girlfriend I am?" You giggled. Loki got redder and it made you laugh harder. "It's alright you can ask that." You smiled after you calmed down. "Well, it's a bit hard to answer. Bucky was the tactile one, always had his hands and lips on me. It's not that it bothered me or that I didn't like it, it's just that it embarrassed me when he did it in front of our friends."

"Well, you won't have to worry about something like that here." Loki said. "I'm the King, I can't show public display of affection."

"Aw, it's gonna suck if we have to hide each time I want to kiss you or touch you." You whined. "Bucky was more tactile but I guess I am too. I love being held, kissed, caressed-" You started blushing as well. "And I want to do all these things with you." You smiled shyly. "But I guess you'll find out yourself how I am in the next few days." You teased. "My turn-" You bit onto your lower lip. "What is something that... you really like in bed?" You dared to ask.

"I didn't expect this from you, Cookie." Loki smirked.

"You started it." You said to him.

"Alright, I'll answer." He said as he looked into your eyes. "I like when my partner... begs me." Your eyes widened and then you started smiling.

"That's so you somehow." You giggled slightly.

"How about you? I bet you like soft things, I don't see you liking har-"

"I like being bitten." You interrupted him and it was the God of mischief's time for his eyes to widen.

"How did you even find out about this?" Loki was shook.

"Is it your next question?" You raised one eyebrow.

"You know what? No. I'm tired of hearing about your ex." He said and you understood.

"Well, then I can't wait for you to make me discover new things." You blushed.

"Come." The King asked you. He gestured you with his hands to climb on top of him. You've been laying on the grass for a long time now but you didn't mind. You felt comfortable around Loki. You complied and went on your fours above him. "It's been a long time and I'm afraid you've forgotten about it but-" Loki cupped your cheek with one of his hands. "You're really beautiful." You smiled at him.

"I love you." You leaned on his face and kissed him deeply. Loki's other hand was still on your hip, you felt it caress you there and then slowly wander under the long cut on the side of your dress. The God of mischief caressed your naked thigh as you kissed.

"Are you cold?" He asked when he felt the goosebumps on your skin, you were shivering.

"Hmm." You shaked your head. "It's just... your touch." You revealed. His hand went further up and rested against one of your buttcheeks.

"Do you have other questions?" Loki asked between two kisses.

"Hmm, I can't think of one right now but if you do go ahead and ask me." You smiled.

"What did Fandral mean at the party the other day when he said you had a crush on me?" The God of mischief asked. "Heimdall said you defended me."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." You blushed slightly. "They, uh... Long story short, Thor's friends were saying that he came on Earth to fix what you've done there but... I-I said that you're not like that anymore and that you're a good King on Asgard. Fandral started teasing me by saying I had a crush on you."

"You said that?" Loki stared into your eyes.

"What? Am I not allowed to defend you anymore?" You joked. The God of mischief raised his head and kissed you deeply. You smiled against the kiss.

"I love you, [Y/N]." He breathed against your lips.

"Me too, Loki." You replied before kissing him again. You were on your fours above him but you decided to sit on his hips. You felt Loki gasp quietly and it pleased you. He took a sitting position and wrapped his arms around your waist while you wrapped your legs around his. Loki put his head in the crook of your neck and kissed you there. "I don't wanna go back inside the castle and be separated from you." You said quietly as you ran one of your hands through his hair, the other one was grasping his bicep. "L-Loki..!" You threw your head back when you felt his teeth on your skin. A small moan had escaped your lips when the God of mischief nibbled a soft spot on your neck, you started feeling warmer. You harshly grinded your hips against his and this time it was the King's turn to let out a sound.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Cookie." Loki's gaze was piercing.

"Maybe I want to play another game." You teased. You started looking around you before reporting your attention back to him. "Right here?" You asked.

"You... actually want to?" He seemed surprised. You rolled your eyes before smiling at him.

"Yes Loki, I do." You replied. "I-If you don't, it's fine..-" Loki crashed his lips against yours to show you he wanted to as well. "But make your fireflies disappear and I'm keeping this dress on." You said to him.

"Alright." He snapped his fingers and the all the tiny lights around you disappeard. You were only illuminated by the moonlight but it was really dark in the middle of the forest where you were. You grabbed Loki's hands and put them on your hips under your dress so he could remove your panties himself. You moved your legs to one side of his body so he could slide the garment off you. He finally took it off and then threw it away somewhere on the grass. You felt a small brush of chilly air against your parts when you parted your thighs again but Loki quickly took care of that.

"O-Oh my God..." You held your breath when he brought his hand to your slit and started slowly caressing you.

"Cookie... You're so soft, warm-" He separated your slit with his fingers. "Wet..."

"Please don't comment." You asked him shyly. Loki circled your clit with his fingers and stared at your face for your reaction. You didn't disappoint him. You looked so beautiful lost in pleasure he thought, your eyes were closed, your cheeks were red and your lips parted. He found you gorgeous. The King slowly inserted one finger inside of you and you gasped of surprise. "I-I want to touch you too." You gulped.

"Go ahead." Loki allowed you. You brought your hands to his pants and lowered them just enough to set his parts free. You couldn't see a lot in the darkness, you could make out some shadows, he didn't seem small and it made you a bit nervous. You definitively got nervous when you carefully took him in your hand and felt his girth.

"L-Loki..." You gasped quietly when he pushed a second finger inside of you and then he started scissoring them to prepare you. "Oh God, don't curl them there..." You wrapped your free arm around his neck and with your other hand you started pumping him.

"I want you so badly..." He whispered. "Inside of you." You bit onto your lower lip and blushed when he said those words. You wanted him as well.

"Lay down." You asked him softly. Loki let go of you and then he laid back down on the grass. You kneeled above his hips and then you guided his dick that you were still grasping towards your entrance. "D-Don't move until I tell you to." You instructed him and he nodded. When the tip was in you started slowly sanking down on his length. You both let out a quiet gasp when he went all the way in.

"Cookie, you're so tight." Loki gulped. He had a hard time holding back, he wanted to move inside of you so badly.

"S-Shut up, it's you who's too big. D-Don't you dare move yet!" You asked.

"It's getting hard holding back." He said. You leaned forward a bit and placed your hands on the God of mischief's chest for support. You raised your hips up and then you sank back down. You moaned at the same time.

"O-Okay... you can move." You allowed him. His hands went to grab your waist and then he started thrusting his hips against yours. "O-Oh f-fuck..." You closed your eyes. Your lower stomach was on fire already, you've been dying to feel him inside of you since yesterday night in the bath.

"You feel amazing, Cookie." Loki praised you and it made you feel good. His hands moved from your waist to your hips until they rested on your naked thighs. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..." You moaned. "D-Don't stop, you feel great too." You gulped.

"I want to make you feel so good-" He said. "I want you to be so loud even Midgardians will hear you." Loki grinned.

"T-That's not happen- Fuck!" You brought your hand to your mouth to muffle your loud moans. The castle was right behind, you didn't want guards coming to check what was happening in the forest. "L-Loki! Please-"

"Please what?" He smirked.

"G-Go slower! Slow- Ahhh!" You dropped on his torso and held onto his clothes. Loki grabbed your buttcheeks and started pounding hard inside of you. "Oh fuck, I-I'm gonna..!" You warned him.

"Let go Cookie, come all over me." He ordered you.

"Please, don't stop!" You hid your face in the crook of his neck as he thrusted faster inside of you until finally the knot in your abdomen broke and your orgasm washed over you. Loki kept pounding and then he came as well. You could feel his thick warm seed inside of you and drip down your thighs when he pulled out but you were too tired to care about it at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" The King panted.

"I-I'm okay... I'm good." You replied before turning your head to look at him. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you too." The God of mischief smiled at you and then you both leaned to kiss. "Also just to warn you, I let you come but next time you will beg for it." You started chuckling lowly.

"We'll see about that." You replied with a smirk. "So... there will be a next time?" You teased.

"I do hope there will be many next times." He said. "After all you will bear all my children."

"Oh my God-" Your eyes widened. You got off him and rolled on the side to lay on the grass. "We... really talked about marriage and babies in one night, huh?" You blushed.

"You don't want that?" Loki asked.

"You know, for someone who reproached his father to make a lot of plans for the future you're starting to sound like him now." You chuckled. Loki wasn't laughing though. "I-It's not that I don't want it, it's just making me nervous... I've only been on Asgard for a month, we've been together for like one day."

"I've been in love with you for almost a year." Loki let out and you started to feel bad. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Loki, I'm not going away." You wanted to reassure him. "I know you're scared what happened in the past will happen again but it won't. I'm in love with you now." You grabbed his hand and brought it to your lips to kiss the back of it. "Let me focus on healing your father for now and when that's taken care of we can deal about... marriage and babies." You smiled at him.

"You're not leaving?" He asked quietly.

"Don't betray me and I won't." You raised one eyebrow. "I hope you'll come with me when I'll tell the Avengers about us though."

"Do you have to?" He asked with annoyance.

"Loki! They're my friends, my family." You argued. "Of course I'm telling them." You started giggling slightly. "My God, I wonder how they'll take it. Tony is gonna have a heart attack."

"You're not worried about...-" You understood.

"I honestly just hope he found someone while I was away. I wonder if he questionned Thor." You said as you stared at the sky. "W-We should go back inside, I'm starting to feel cold." You got up and found your panties that you put on before going back to the castle. Loki got up as well and hugged you against him. You smiled and put a small kiss on his jaw. That's the furthest you could reach, he was taller than you. "I love you, Loki."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it." He smiled. "I hope when I wake up tomorrow this won't be just a dream." He sighed.

"I wish I could sleep in your room so you realize it's real when you open your eyes and find me next to you." You wrapped your arms around him and rubbed his back.

"You're so beautiful." Loki ran a hand through your hair and removed a small piece of grass that was stuck there.

"Kiss me." You asked him and then you closed your eyes. The God of mischief smirked.

"Beg for it." You opened your eyes and rolled them before walking away from him. "I'm joking." He chuckled before wrapping an arm around your waist to bring you against his torso and then his other hand cupped your cheek.

"You're so annoy- hmm..." Loki brushed his lips against yours, his kiss was so soft, it felt very good. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Come on, let's go back. I'd hate it if you got sick." He said as he took your hand and then you walked towards the castle.

"Come visit me in half an hour before you sleep, okay? I'm just gonna take a shower." You whispered to the King before departing from him. A guard escorted you back in your chambers and then he left when you reached your destination. Cora was nowhere in sight but it was alright. You didn't have time to explain to her how your date went. You removed your clothes and hopped in shower to clean yourself. Even if you and Loki weren't allowed to sleep in each other's rooms it didn't mean you couldn't bid the other goodnight. You didn't see time pass, as you showered you thought back about your night, the things you said to each other and what you did. You were very happy at the moment. You turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around your body and another one in your hair. You almost screamed when you found Loki in your room.

"You said 30 minutes." He defended himself when he noticed your eyes widening. "I almost joined you." He teased. It seemed like he took a shower as well, his clothes had changed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it's been half an hour already. I was lost in my thoughts." You said as you walked towards him.

"And what were you thinking about?" Loki wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Us...-" You replied as you stared into his eyes. "You." You whispered. "Do you want to... lay down a bit?" You gestured your bed. "I just wanna cuddle before you go. Hold me tight and wish me goodnight." You asked him softly. How could he say no to that? You both moved to lay on your bed and you were careful to not drop your towel.

"Like that?" He asked after you snuggled against his chest.

"It's perfect." You smiled. "Thank you for the date, I had a great time." You said.

"I'm glad you liked it, I had fun as well." Loki leaned and put a kiss on your forehead.

"Ugh, I don't want you to go." You whined. You put your arm around his side and held him closely against you.

"I'm still here, Cookie." He chuckled.

"Tell me... How you feel." You asked Loki.

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"I want to hear how you feel... now that you have me."

"Looks like I'm not the only one with an ego."

"D-Don't say it like that." You blushed. "It's just... It's been months since I've felt... loved. I want to hear you and feel my heart race again." You smiled shyly.

"I'm... the happiest." Loki decided to speak. "I thought I would remain heartbroken and unhappy when during all these months I tried to forget you and I couldn't do it. You have no idea how I felt when Heimdall told me you changed your mind." He said.

"I-I wouldn't have taken that so slightly if I had known you were still hurt. I'm sorry about that." You apologized.

"Well, you told me you were serious when you said it so it's alright. I wouldn't have taken it so well if it was just an inside joke to you." He added.

"No, I wouldn't of done that. It would've been awful." You said.

"When you told me you loved me it was so hard to believe. I know you said it before when you thought I was Thor but because of that I thought I had ruined it all. That you no longer loved me. I'm still having a hard time believing all of this is real." Your heart started racing in your chest and you smiled. "You said you loved me, you kissed me and then we made love... You have no idea how many times I thought about it."

"Was it better than in your dreams?" You teased.

"We weren't outside in my imagination but it was good." He chuckled. "Didn't expect you to go on top as well."

"Next time you'll top me, don't worry." You giggled. The God of mischief leaned on you and kissed your mouth passionately. "Hnng, please again." You asked him when he stopped. Loki smirked and kissed you once more. He left several soft kisses everywhere on your face and then he got up. "Wait, my goodnight kiss." You asked him.

"You're really clingy." Loki chuckled lowly.

"I think the word you're looking for is _affectionate_." You corrected him. He leaned on you and kissed you one last time for the night.

"Sweet dreams, Cookie." The King smiled at you.

"Goodnight, I love you Loki." You smiled back at him.

"I love you too." And finally he left your room to let you sleep.


	28. The Potion

You woke up the next day with a bright smile on your face, this was it, you and Loki were finally together. Sure, you had to hide your relationship to the Asgardians but you didn't mind that. You wondered if he was going to tell the Queen though, Loki and his mother were really close. He also told you she would support this relationship and you liked her so you'd be glad to share the news with her.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." Cora smiled at you.

"Good morning, how are you?" You asked her with a smile as you got up.

"Hm, good. Thank you for asking." The black haired servant replied. "How did your night with the King go?" She asked in curiosity.

"Very, very well." You grinned and disappeard into the bathroom before she could ask more questions.

When you came out Cora didn't preach about your date and you were thankful. You wanted to keep that for yourself only. She helped you dress up and prepare for breakfast. You put on a long elegant brown dress, nothing extraordinary but you still wanted to look good for the King. Then you left your chambers and got escorted by a guard to the dining room. Just like yesterday it wasn't Baotorda. You wondered if he took some vacation.

"Good morning, dear." The Queen smiled at you.

"Good morning, my Queen." You greeted her. You noticed Loki wasn't around the table yet, for the first time he was the late one and not you. You went to take your seat next to his anyway. You understood he came inside the room when the servants ran towards the entrance to greet him.

"Good morning, Loki." The Queen embraced her son.

"Mother." He replied. "Cookie." He smiled at you when you crossed his eyes.

"My King." You smiled back. "Did you have a little oversleeping problem?" You teased discreetly.

"Bold take coming from someone who has done nothing but be late since she's been here." He smirked. "I was searching for something on my bed all night... someone."

"You should've searched outside of your chambers then." You smirked. "Also I want you to know that if you can't sleep because of a headache or something you have to wake me up, okay?" Loki leaned on you but your eyes widened in realization and you backed off. "Loki, we're in public." You said discreetly.

"I almost forgot." He sighed. You giggled slightly.

"I want to as well." You said. "After breakfast we can hang out a bit in my room before I go check on the Allfather and you go in the throne room."

"That reminds me-" He said before calling a servant over. "Your potion."

"Oh, thanks. I'll try it after I heal." The God of mischief asked the servant to bring the potion, she nodded and went to retrieve it. "By the way... I thought about it and I wondered if you wanted to tell your mother about us?" You asked.

"She's the smartest person I know, I'm sure she already knows." Loki replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess after catching us make out in the throne room, it's kinda obvious..." You added. "Oh and there's something else."

"Yes, Cookie?" He brought his attention back to you.

"Do you know where my guard went? I haven't seen him in 2 days, I'm getting a bit worried." You said to Loki. His brows furrowed slightly but he brushed the matter off.

"I don't know, there's many guards in the castle. I don't keep track of all of them." The King replied.

"Okay... Well, I'll look into this later." You said.

"Why do you particularly care about this guard?" Loki asked.

"Well, uh... I considered him my friend before he told me he didn't feel the same... and since then I haven't seen him. Baotorda saved my life, I won't forget it." You answered.

"It's his job to make sure nothing happens to you." The God of mischief reminded you.

"That doesn't mean I can't be thankful." You said. "Loki, I'm... starting to have a bad feeling and I don't like it..." He avoided your gaze and you really hoped you weren't right. Did Loki have something to do with Baotorda's disappearance??

"Finish your breakfast quickly so we can leave." He said without looking at your face. You sighed and decided to not talk about this any longer. You didn't want to fight again, you both had literally just gotten together.

"Okay." You replied after sighing deeply. You ate and then you left the dining room to join your chambers. After some times passed there was a knock at your door. It was the God of mischief.

"You forgot this." He said as he raised his hand and showed you a small bottle with some unknown liquid inside of it. It was your potion.

"Thank you." You pulled Loki inside your room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you... angry?" He asked.

"No, Loki." You replied truthfully. "I just hope you haven't done anything behind my back." You said.

"Come." The King took your hand and guided you towards your bed. You both sat on the edge of it. "I didn't send your guard away he... asked me himself to."

"What??" Your eyes widened.

"He said he grew... unprofessional feelings for you so he no longer wanted to be your guard." You lowered your head. "Cookie?"

"I'm... just sad." You let out. "I knew Baotorda was really committed to his job but to the point of not wanting to interact with me anymore... Where is he now?"

"On another part of the castle, you might run into him sometimes but not often." Loki replied. "You're really sad about this, huh?" He noticed after he looked at your sad face.

"How can I not be?" You asked. "I've been avoided by people all my life, it just reminds me of that..." Loki wrapped an arm around your waist and brought you against him before putting a kiss on the side of your head.

"You understand it's because he likes you though, right?" The King asked.

"No, I don't understand." You replied. "People avoided me because they couldn't stand my sight and now they avoid me because they like me. I don't understand." You repeated.

"Don't think about it. I'm here for you, me." Loki said as he put a finger under your chin to raise your head and look into your eyes.

"Thank you." You replied softly before wrapping your arms around his waist and hugging him. "I should head towards your father's room." You said before getting up from your bed.

"What happened to our kiss?" He asked.

"Right, sorry." You leaned on Loki and kissed him quickly. He looked at you dumbfounded. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood anymore. This really made me feel bad..." You admitted. The God of mischief got up as well and stood in front of you.

"Let's do something-" He brought his hand to the side of your face and replaced a strand of hair behind your ear. "You're gonna heal right now and then you'll drink the potion, if you don't feel drained or tired we'll go out this afternoon, alright?" Your eyes started shining.

"Really?" You asked. "You're not busy?"

"Making you smile is my priority." The King replied and smiled at you.

"I love you, Loki." You squeezed him against you and gave his lips another quick kiss.

"I love you too, Cookie." He took your hand and then you went out of your room.

  
  


\---

  
  


The healing session went well this time too. The Allfather didn't try to talk with you like the other day, you only stayed for one hour and that was more than enough. As always you felt drained so you drank the potion Loki talked to you about and then you decided to rest in your room. The King was busy and it was still early in the day. You were pretty bored so you took a lot of naps on Asgard.

The potion tasted like bad and sour medicine from Earth but other than that it was fine, after you drank it you didn't feel odd or anything in particular. You told Cora that it was alright, you were going to nap and that she could come wake you up before lunch. She nodded and left you to rest. In your sleep you turned around a lot and felt a bit weird but you stayed down, you were too tired to get up and check what was wrong with you.

You slept for a few hours until your young servant came back in your room to wake you up.

"[Y/N]?" Cora called you out. You were hidden under the covers of your bed. "It's almost lunch time, you should get read- AHHHH!!!" She grabbed the blanket and removed it off you. Her sudden scream jolt you awake.

"What's wrong?!" You yelled in panic as well. Cora had ran away from your chambers, leaving you confused and panicked. You put a hand against your chest and tried to calm your heartbeats down. Why did she scream like that?? You rubbed your eyes awake and then took a better look at your surroundings and... your limbs. "Huh..?" This was weird... really weird. You had to be dreaming. Why was the color of your skin blue?? "No, no, no, this couldn't be real." You jumped off your bed and ran in the bathroom. "WHAT THE F-"

"Cookie??" Your eyes widened when you heard Loki's voice coming from your room. "Where are you? Your servant told me a Fros-" You came out of the bathroom and you saw Loki's blood run out of his face.

"What's happening to me?! Why is my skin blue??" You panicked. The God of mischief took a few steps towards you after he regained his senses and then he slowly raised his hand towards your face.

"D-Does it hurt?" He asked. His stutter surprised you but he must've been as panicked as you were.

"N-No, I-I'm just really confused and scared. Why am I like this??" When Loki touched your skin he relaxed, you were warm under his touch.

"What happened since I left you?" He asked.

"I-I was just here, I was napping since I healed! I-I..." Suddenly you realized. "The potion! I drank it!"

"I don't understand how it made your skin turn blue though, it's just an energy potion." He explained.

"Well, unless I'm allergic to Asgard, which I doubt because I've been here for quite some times now, it's because of that damn potion you gave me!" You agued.

"Relax, you're gonna be fine okay? I'll find something to cure you." Loki brought you back to your bed and you laid on it. "Are you... blue everywhere?" Your eyes widened. You looked discreetly under your shirt through the collar hem.

"I am..." You replied. "Loki, what if I stay blue? I can't." You looked at him sadly.

"Well, at least you'll definitively fit on Asgard and not so much on Earth." He joked but you were in no mood for jokes. You glared at him. "I'm kidding, I promise you we'll make you normal again."

"Can I ask what the hell you're laughing at?" You asked the God of mischief when you noticed him trying really hard to hold back a chuckle.

"Nothing." He replied. "Stay here and rest, I'll try to find more about that potion and why it made you turn blue." Loki put a kiss on top of your head and left your room.

  
  


\---

  
  


You didn't leave your room, your servant brought you food and Loki ate with you since he felt bad for you.

"I can never show myself in public, I already see the Asgardians give me weird looks because I'm from Earth, if they see my skin they'll laugh." You whined.

"I think they'll actually feel more scared than joyous to be honest." You glared at Loki, why did he think it would be nice to tell you that?

"Loki, it's not funny! I'm scared too, what if I stay like that?? I can already hear Tony call me Smurfette."

"What is Smurfette?" He asked.

"A... fictional character on Earth that has blue skin. It's a show for kids." You explained to Loki. "Oh my God, you can't let Thor know too. He'll come back here and maybe convince me to go to Earth, I don't want the Avengers to see me like this." You panicked. "They won't let me come back on Asgard."

"For that reason I won't tell him then." The God of mischief smirked. You rolled your eyes before your lips curved into a small smile.

"Did you find something about... my condition?" You asked him.

"Well, since you're from Midgard and you're not magical-"

"I had like an allergic reaction?" You interrupted him.

"Yes." Loki looked into your eyes. "We'll find something else for your draining problem though, don't worry." He reassured you.

"Okay but what about my current problem? My blue skin." You reminded him.

"I'm starting to be into it, you don't look bad."

"Loki!" You slightly slapped his forearm. "Do you never cease your joking??" The King chuckled before leaning onto you and putting a small kiss on the side of your head.

"I'm joking because it's not that serious, you're gonna be fine. It will disappear on its own. Your body just has to get rid of the magic." He explained to you. You sighed deeply.

"What about our afternoon? I was looking forward to that." You frowned sadly.

"You're not contagious, you can still go out." He said.

"Not with that appearance!" You argued.

"Alright." Loki gently ruffled your hair. "We can stay here and do what you want then." He stared into your eyes and you blushed. You wondered if he thought of the same thing as you.

"I-I'm... I don't know if it's a good idea. I'm kinda not normal at the moment. What if I make you turn blue too or something?" You worried. Loki smiled slightly and lowered his head. You had no idea, after all you couldn't know. He told you he was adopted but he never revealed his true form to you. "Loki?" You called him when you noticed he was lost in his thoughts.

"You don't have to worry about me, Cookie. I'm magical so you won't have any effects on me." He explained.

"I'd still rather be safe than sorry though. I'm sorry but for as long as I'm blue we can't touch each other." You said to him.

"Alright, as you want then." Loki complied. "Do you still want me to stay with you?"

"Well... Obviously..." You replied. "But I understand you have duties, don't worry. I'll do what I already do all day. Take naps and watch movies on my own..." You pouted slightly. Loki leaned and stole you a kiss. You looked at him in surprise.

"You're so adorable, I couldn't help myself." He defended himself with a smirk.

"D-Don't... I don't want you to be sick because of me." You said.

"Well, you can heal me, can't you?" You let out a little sigh.

"Alright..." You raised your head and looked into the God of mischief's eyes with a little smile on your face. "Kiss me." You asked him. Loki cupped your cheek with his hand and then he leaned on you to kiss your lips.

"I really wish I could take a picture of you right now, this color fits you very well." He teased.

"Get out of here, Loki." You said with annoyance. "Since our afternoon is canceled anyway you can go back to your duties. I'll stay here and watch something."

"I promised to stay with you, didn't I?" The God of mischief smiled. "I want to watch a movie with you."

"Thank you." You hugged him happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm curious. Do you guys prefer daily updates or longer chapters that would come out every 4-6 days? Tell me what you think.


	29. Turn The Lights Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw you guys prefer daily updates and that's cool with me so we'll keep this pace :)  
Smut in this chapter!

It's been eight days since you were stuck in your room because of your blue skin. Thankfully your body gradually started turning into the color of your skintone again and the blue finally disappeard one morning. You haven't seen anybody besides Loki and a few servants who brought you what you needed. You needed to get out of the castle and speak with other people so you decided to visit the Guardian of the Bifrost. Heimdall was a good friend to Thor and he was the only person who could communicate with him. You needed a bit of news from Earth, it's been two weeks since the God of thunder left you by yourself on his home planet and it's been one month and a half since you left the Avengers. Even if you were happy with Loki at the moment you really missed your friends.

A guard escorted you to Heimdall, you just needed to cross the very long rainbow bridge but Loki made sure to warn everyone at the castle and on Asgard that you needed to be protected and if anyone dared to lay one finger on you he would enter into a furious rage. You haven't heard or seen Baotorda as well since you learned that he no longer wanted to be your guard. You were still bummed about it but there was nothing you could do.

"Hello, Heimdall." You notified the tall Asgardian of your presence when you approached him from behind.

"[Y/N], how have you been?" The Guardian of the Bifrost turned around to look at you and then he smiled.

"I'm finally cured." You said. Heimdall could see everything so of course he had heard of what happened to you.

"Yes, I can see that." He said. "I'm glad you're doing better."

"Thanks." You approached him and decided to sat on the small stairs in front of him. "So, any news about Thor?" You asked. Heimdall let out a small chuckle.

"He asked the same thing." He replied. "He's doing fine, your friends as well." That warmed your heart, you were reassured to know everyone was okay.

"You... didn't tell him about my condition, right?" You asked.

"No, don't worry. I know you didn't want to worry him." Heimdall replied.

"Hmm." You nodded. "Thor worries about a lot of things... especially me." You said.

"Some bad things happened to you." Of course the Guardian of the Bifrost could see that as well. "But I see a bright future for you."

"Do you see it on Earth or on Asgard?" You asked with a shy smile.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, I wouldn't want to influence your future choices." He replied after letting out a little chuckle.

"Why are people like you always so mysterious?" You sighed. "It would help me a lot to know my future at the moment." You complained.

"Things are doing well at the moment though, aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess you're right. They are." You smiled.

"What should I say to Thor when he asks me about you?" Heimdall asked.

"He doesn't have to worry about me. I'm doing well." You replied. "You can also tell him that things are better with Lo- with the King." You corrected yourself. "Oh and please, don't make him worry about his father. I haven't been able to check recently because of my... sickness but I will soon again." You added.

"Alright, I will deliver this message to him." Heimdall nodded.

"Can I ask one more thing?" You asked shyly.

"You can."

"Tell Thor that I really miss him and my other friends, the Avengers." You smiled a bit sadly. "I have Loki here but he's rather busy and I don't have other friends to hang out with. Also Asgardian activities are much more different than Earth ones." You sighed. "Don't say the last part to Thor, just that I miss him and the others."

"Alright, [Y/N]." Heimdall smiled.

"Sorry for bothering and thank you very much Heimdall. Also please warn me immediately if something is wrong on Earth. I know you can see everything." You added before getting up and leaving to rejoin the castle. It was getting late.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Cookie?" Loki's brows furrowed when he ran into you in a hallway of the castle.

"My King-" You joked and stuck out your tongue at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I missed you too." You smiled. "I was healing. A young girl came looking for me because her mother got burned in the kitchen." You explained to him more seriously after he rolled his eyes at your teasing.

"But they said nothing during dinner?" The God of mischief tried to remember.

"You're the King, do you think your servants are gonna complain to you?" You raised one eyebrow. He understood.

"Were you going to bed?" Loki asked.

"I was going into my room, indeed." You confirmed. "It's not very late yet. Why, do you want to join me?" You smirked.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to look for me." He said.

"We saw each other during dinner and didn't make plans, I didn't want to sound _clingy_." You reminded him because of what he said the other time. You weren't mad, you were just teasing him. "What were **you **doing here?" You asked.

"Looking for you." The God of mischief smirked.

"I'm gonna pretend that's true." You rolled your eyes and then smiled at him.

"It is true. You've been hiding in your room for a week and you wouldn't let me approach you." Loki took a step forward. "I did miss you." He looked straight into your eyes.

"Doesn't feel bad to hear." You smiled. "You didn't reply to my first question though. Do you want to join me?" You asked again.

"Not really." You gasped and Loki couldn't help laughing. You were so easy to mess with.

"Don't touch me, Loki." You warned the God of mischief when he approached you and wrapped his arms around you from behind.

"I'm joking, I literally just said I was looking for you." He chuckled and you rolled your eyes. You got goosebumps when he put a kiss on the side of your neck. "I feel like it's been an eternity since I've touched you." He whispered.

"Even when I was blue you continued touching me despite what I said." You let out a low chuckle.

"You didn't seem to hate it." He looked into your eyes and smirked. You avoided his gaze in shame, of course you didn't hate it. Loki let you go but he kept your hand in his. "Come with me." You thought you were going to teleport but he pulled you into a hallway.

"Where are we going?" You asked him in confusion.

"My room." He replied.

"Really??" Your eyes widened. "Aren't... guards surrounding the area of your chambers? People will see us." You said to him.

"You said it yourself Cookie, I'm the King and I can do whatever I want." You bit onto your lower lip and smiled.

"I just don't want to bring you any trouble." You said.

"I'm tired of this, living in hidden with you. I don't care what the Asgardians will say, you're the woman I love and they'll have to accept it." The King said as you walked through the castle.

"Loki-" You were so moved. You looked around you making sure no one was around and then you pushed the God of mischief against a pillar. He seemed very surprised but he forgot everything when you crashed your lips against his.

"We're... almost there." He said breathless when you broke the kiss.

You knew it too because soon enough you walked past a lot of guards (and still no Baotorda in sight). You flinched when they crossed eyes with you, you didn't know if you had to let go of Loki's hand but he squeezed yours and you felt happy. Servants approached the King when they saw him but he sent them all away. He asked to not be bothered while you two entered his room. Loki's room looked like a luxurious hotel suite with differents rooms inside. There was like a small living room when you entered, you looked around a bit but the God of mischief pulled you forward, he'd make you visit another time. He was in a hurry at the moment. Finally you reached his bedroom. It was so tall, pretty, elegant, charismatic, it literally looked like him.

"It's really nice." You commentated with a smile on your face as you kept looking around. Loki let out a small chuckle, he didn't expect you to review the design of his room. "Can I?" You gestured his bed.

"Go ahead." He smiled.

"Oh my God, it's so soft." You let out happily after you sat on the edge. You proceeded to remove your shoes and then you climbed more on his bed. Loki did the same and joined you. You stared into his eyes and your heart started racing in your ribcage. You didn't know why but you found yourself nervous all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Loki asked quietly.

"N-Nothing..." You smiled shyly. "I'm just... happy to be here." You said. His lips curved slightly as he looked at your face.

"Me too." The God of mischief said. He brought his hand to your cheek and fondly caressed it, his thumb traced over your scar there but he kept quiet. Loki licked his lips and then he leaned on you to kiss you softly. You closed your eyes and kissed him back. He made you lay on your back and then he towered over you. His hands ran on the sides of your body, he rubbed your waist and your stomach until he stopped on your chest.

"L-Loki..." You breathed his name.

"Something wrong?" His brows furrowed in worry.

"No." You reassured him immediately. "Keep going." You smiled before kissing him again. The King started fondling your breasts through your clothes while he kissed you. You started feeling hot, you wanted more, you **needed** more. You ran your tongue on his lower lip and deepened the kiss, your tongue met his inside his mouth but Loki quickly dominated you back. His strokes on your chest got a bit rougher but it didn't feel bad, on the contrary. He let go of one of your breasts and put his hand behind your back to unbutton your dress. "Loki, the lights..." You reminded him. He sighed and it made you feel bad. "Please, don't..."

"I don't care what you're hiding." Loki said. "But I want to see you."

"Please, understand me... It doesn't work like that." You frowned a bit sadly.

"How then? What can I do?" He asked. You huffed in annoyance and frustration.

"I-I'm not beautiful, okay?" You let out. His eyes widened.

"How can you doubt that after everything I've said to you?" Loki asked.

"Words are nice... but they don't do everything." You took a sitting position on the bed and sighed deeply. "You're surrounded by beautiful women-"

"And who's with me on my bed at the moment?" He interrupted you. "You're the one who's starting to hurt my feelings for thinking I only chose you for your appearance."

"Y-You..." You bit onto your lower lip. "You don't understand... You never will." You added.

"Then explain to me, Cookie." Loki grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes.

"Y-You're... so handsome, attractive, when you enter a room everyone is drawed by your natural charisma... You've never heard people say to you that-" Tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes. "They don't want you to look straight at them because of how ugly... how repulsive you are... That's things I've heard." You said. "Did people call you animal names? Did they call you disgusting? Did they call you a _monster_?"

"That one they did." Loki replied. The God of mischief brought his free hand to your face and wiped your tears.

"People called me all these things because of my face... my appearance. Something I didn't choose, I had no control over, I was born like this." You said.

"Have I ever called you these things?" He asked.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if you had ever called me one of these things... That's not my point. I know you don't think that way about me... But it doesn't change the fact that these people made me believe it. They made me believe I was ugly, disgusting and repulsive. You and my friends have treated me well for the 11 months I spent with you or them... but these things they called me... It was 20 years of it." You explained.

"Tell me who and I promise you that when I'll be done with them they'll be the one to look like monsters." Your eyes widened but then you let out an accidental chuckle that surprised you. "I'm not joking, I'll do it if you're considering it."

"Of course not, Loki. Never." You lowered your head. "I-It just made me laugh, it's so you." You said. The God of mischief approached you and put his hands on each side of your face.

"How can I help you?" He asked seriously. "You're the woman I love and it bothers me that you torture yourself with these thoughts." You leaned on his face and brushed your lips against his.

"Just be patient... please." You asked him. "What I need isn't stuff you can just bring me like gifts. I need time, reassurance, a boost of confidence... Those are things I need to bring myself." You explained to him.

"You're beautiful to me." He said and you smiled emotionally. It moved you. Loki laid you back against the mattress and then he snapped his fingers to turn off the lights.

"Thank you." You whispered to him.

"Are you still in the mood?" He asked and you chuckled lowly.

"Kiss me like you did earlier and I will be." You replied. The King crashed his lips against yours and kissed you deeply, you were quickly out of breath. You put your hands on Loki's torso to remove his clothes while his hands went back to the buttons on the back of your dress. When you both unbuttoned each other's clothes you brought your hands to yourselves and got rid of your own clothes. You threw your dress on the floor and Loki did the same with his clothes, then he placed himself between your legs before burying his head in the crook of your neck. His hand gripped your thigh to put against his hip and then it went further up to caress your waist and finally stop at your breast. "L-Loki..." You moaned when he squeezed you in his palm and licked the side of your neck.

"You're so soft." He breathed against your skin and you blushed.

"Hnn..!" He grinded his hips roughly against yours, the friction of his clothed crotch against yours allowed another moan to escape past your lips. Loki left a trail of soft kisses from your neck to your collarbone until he reached your other breast. He catched your nipple in his mouth and circled it with his tongue before sucking on it.

"You like being bitten right?" Loki asked after he let go of your nipple with a pop sound.

"N-Not too harshly but yes, I do." You blushed as you confirmed. You gulped in anticipation when you felt his lips leave more kisses on your chest, you knew he was about to bite you. And he did. You let out a gasp when he bit the side of your breast. Loki focused back on your nipple and nibbled it. You ran your hands through his hair and moaned his name quietly.

"I want to take you right now." He whispered in your ear before kissing your cheek.

"L-Loki!" Your hips jolted up when the God of mischief put his hand inside your panties and stroked your pussy lips. "I-I want you too." You said to him.

"I know you do... I can _feel_ it." He chuckled lowly. Loki grabbed the hem of your panties and pulled it down to remove the garnment off you. "Spread your legs." He asked you quietly while he kneeled in front of your body to take off his own bottom clothes. You slowly spread your legs and in the darkness you felt Loki come closer to you.

"Ahhh..." The King grasped his length in his hand and then gently rubbed the tip between your warm and wet folds. "Loki, please..." You had enough, you just desperately needed him inside of you.

"Tell me what you want." His lips curved into a playful smirk. He gently rubbed the inside of your thigh with his free hand.

"P-Please put it in..." You asked shyly. "Make love to me." Loki leaned on you and softly brushed his lips against yours. You kissed him back and then you felt him found your entrance and carefully push in. "O-Oh my God..." You wrapped your arms around your lover's back and closed your eyes.

"You're... so tight-" He breathed next to your head. "I should've prepared you." You let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Loki asked with a small smile on his face.

"I just- Ah! Loki!" The God of mischief rolled his hips against yours and went all the way inside of you stealing a moan from you. "F-Fuck..!"

"Such a mouth on you." He smirked.

"Shut up, Lok- Ahh! O-Oh my God..." You brought your hands up to his nape and gently caressed him there as he thrusted in you. "T-That feels so good..." You said to him.

"It feels amazing inside of you, Cookie-" Loki pushed his fist on the mattress next to you to support his weight above your body and his other hand rested on your knee, spreading you a bit wider.

"Please, go faster." You cupped his cheeks and in the darkness you tried to catch a glimpse of his facial features, you two were only illuminated a bit by the moonlight coming from one of the windows in his room. Loki kissed you softly before leaning back and grabbing your hips, then he picked up his pace and thrusted faster inside of you. "L-Loki!" You threw your head back and bit onto your lower lip. He grabbed your legs and laid them against his torso to penetrate you deeper. "F-Fuck! P-Please, keep going!"

"Are you close..?" The King asked as he panted.

"Y-Yes!" You replied. You brought your hands to your mouth, you were feeling so good you started getting embarrassed about the volume of your sounds. "O-Oh my God, Loki right there!"

"Here?" He smirked and pounded hard against your hips. Loki let go of one of your legs and brought his hand to your pussy to rub your clit and the moment he touched you your walls clenched around his dick and you came. You fisted the sheets so tightly your knuckles turned white. The God of mischief felt your legs tremble against him, he knew you had reached your climax. Loki put your limbs down and leaned on you, he gently held your head and kissed you passionately as he kept pounding hard inside of you until he finally came as well. You wrapped your arms around his back and held him closely against your chest while he emptied himself inside of you. The King groaned in pleasure against your lips and you sucked each one of his sounds as you kept kissing him.

"Loki, I love you." You said to him as you rubbed his back fondly. Loki's lips curved into a smile. He catched your mouth with his again and kissed you lovingly.

"I love you too, Cookie." He hugged you back against him.


	30. Revelation

When you came out of the Allfather's room after your daily sessions of healing him you had the surprise to run into Baotorda. You haven't seen your ex guard in a long time since he announced to the King that he no longer wanted to be around you. You knew it was because he grew unprofessional feelings for you but still... That decision hurt you.

"B-Baotorda?" You called him out. He was marching forward and hadn't seen you walking out of the hallway that guided to the area where Odin was resting. Your ex guard flinched and you saw it. He recognized your voice.

"Forgive me Lady [Y/N] but I don't have time. If you need something I shall ask another guard to help you." Baotorda brushed off and kept walking. But you didn't care, if you had to follow him around the castle you would.

"Stop! Please. I know you're ignoring me." You said as you kept following him. "And to be honest with you that decision saddens me." You tried to keep up with his pace, his legs were much longer than yours and he walked fastly.

"If you know I'm ignoring you then you need to understand me. You know why I asked the King to no longer be your guard." He said.

"Why can't we be friends??" You asked. "I'm not royalty and even if I was I don't care about ranks, I'm not gonna stop talking with you just because you're a guard. You're a person first!"

"I'm not your friend Lady [Y/N], I can't be." He repeated.

"Why?!" You were frustrated.

"Because it's not what I want. It's not how I feel." He replied.

"W-What do you mean?" Your brows furrowed in confusion.

"What... did the King say to you?" Baotorda asked.

"That you no longer wanted to be my guard because you grew... unprofessional feelings for me. But I-I think that's stupid, you and I can still be friends-"

"You assumed it was friendship?" He stopped walking.

"Wh- Yes. What else would it be..?" You asked. The tall blond guard turned around and looked into your [e/c] eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"I grew... romantic feelings for you." He finally revealed and your eyes widened. Air was knocked out of your lungs. This never crossed your mind once.

"What?" You let out quietly, almost a whisper. You were baffled. You didn't understand. Why you? What made Baotorda fall in love with you? What did you have? What was the thing that made him realize that he loved you? "I-I..."

"Don't say anything." He said. "I ask of you to understand my position and to no longer interact with me." The loyal guard was firm.

"I-I'm sorry..." You stuttered. You just didn't know what else to say. After all what could you say? You didn't love him back and you loved someone else. He was right, you two couldn't interact. It would be selfish of you. You lowered your head and stared at the floor while he walked away. He asked another guard to escort you to your chambers though. You followed the other guard and kept silent. You were still in shock.

"Can you... bring me to the throne room instead? I want to see the King." You suddenly asked the guard before you reached your chambers. He nodded and brought you there instead.

When you arrived in front of the doors the guard warned another one that you wanted to see the King and then he went inside to check if you could interrupt.

"My King-" The guard bowed when he arrived in front of Loki.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The Midgardian asked to see you." He announced. The God of mischief's brows raised in surprise.

"Let her in." Loki allowed. The doors opened and you walked through the long aisle in the throne room to stand in front of the King. "What's wrong?" He asked you. "Did something happen while you were healing?"

"I-I..." You glanced towards the guards and the King's advisors a bit unsure. Loki turned his head towards them.

"Leave us." He quickly understood you didn't want to speak in front of all these people. They left and Loki brought his attention back to you. "Come." He handed you his hand. You took it and Loki pulled you to bring you against him. You shyly sat on his lap and lowered your head, you looked at the floor with a sad face. "Tell me what's wrong." He asked you softly. His kindness made you want to cry.

"I-I saw Baotorda... and spoke with him..." You finally let out.

"What did he say to you?" Loki's brows furrowed.

"Don't ask it in that tone... He didn't insult me or anything." You said. The last thing you wanted was bring trouble to your ex guard. "But he..." You took a deep breath. "I-I asked him why we couldn't be friends and-"

"He told you he loved you." Your eyes widened. You raised your head up and looked at the God of mischief's face.

"Y-You knew?" You asked.

"I did." Loki replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I embarrassed myself earlier." You argued.

"I told you he grew unprofessionnal feelings for you." He looked into your eyes. "But you just couldn't keep your distance, huh?" Loki smiled at you. That was so you.

"I was sad he didn't want to be my friend... but it's not my friendship he wanted." Small tears appeard in the corner of your eyes. "I-I don't know. Why me?" You asked as you looked at Loki. "I'm not pretty, I'm not interesting, I-I have nothing." You said as you cried.

"I can't believe you think all these negative things about yourself." The King said as he brought his hand to your face and wiped your tears. "You are pretty, you are interesting and you're so much more." He said with a smile on his face. "Why do you think I'm so overprotective of you?" He asked. "I know anybody out there could fall for you but I'm not willing to give you to them. I lost you once, I won't lose you twice." You sniffled and wrapped your arms around Loki's neck before hugging him against you. The God of mischief tenderly rubbed your back.

"I-I don't want to hurt people." You cried quietly on his shoulder.

"Baotorda will grow out of his feelings for you and find someone else. You can't do anything about it besides respecting his wish and not interact with him. You can be friends again once he finds a wife." Loki said.

"Y-You're right..." You said as you leaned back and wiped your tears away with your fingers. "Thank you, Loki."

"I love you, Cookie." He smiled as he looked at your face.

"Me too." You replied before leaning on him and softly brushing your lips against his. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you while you were working. I-I just wanted- I have no one else here besides you." You said.

"If anything is troubling you I want you to come see me." The King put a finger under your chin and stared into your eyes. "At anytime of the day, okay?"

"You're the best." You smiled slightly and hugged him one more time. Loki's heart ran fast inside his chest. He felt really good about cheering you up and making you happy. "I'm gonna let you work." You said as you got off him.

"What will you do?" The God of mischief asked.

"Take a nap. I feel a bit tired after healing." You said. "If I stay awake while I'm on my own I'm just gonna start overthinking." You smiled a bit sadly.

"Do you want to stay here?" He was worried about you.

"No, don't worry it's fine. Thank you for proposing though." You smiled at him, it made you happy.

"Will I see you at lunch?" Loki asked.

"Maybe if you come get me." You teased before slowly walking away.

"Cookie?" He called you and you turned around. "Didn't you forget something?" You walked back towards him with a bright grin on your face and then you leaned to kiss him passionately. "Rest well." He smiled at you after you naturally broke the kiss.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hmm?" You hummed pleasantly in your sleep. You felt soft caresses on your nape and then gentle strokes on your waist. "...Who-" You reached with your hand behind you and your brows furrowed when you touched someone. You slowly opened your eyes and looked down, you recognized Loki's arm around your waist.

"It's just me." He whispered to your ear. The King continued leaving small kisses on your nape while he rubbed your stomach. You closed your eyes again and backed up against him. He was big spooning you and it didn't feel bad. You took his hand that was on your stomach and tangled your fingers with his.

"Please keep going..." You asked him softly.

"Turn around." And you did. Loki opened his arms and you snuggled against him. He gently caressed your hair with one hand and the one was wrapped around you. The God of mischief held you closely against him while you continued your little nap. "Cookie, can I ask you something?"

"Hm." You confirmed.

"Are you... happy with me?" You re opened your eyes in surprise. You wondered where did that come from, did Loki need to be reassured as well?

"Yes." You replied and tightened your grip around his waist with your arms. "Especially right now."

"Even after what I've done?" Your brows furrowed. Why did he want to talk about this now? You took a deep breath.

"I get mad very quickly but... Listen, I can't stay mad at someone forever, especially when they show to me they really regret what they've done." You explained. "Also I-I... didn't get a lot of affection in my life so sometimes all it takes is that... You showed me that you cared about me, you stood up for me and gave me attention so I... I forgave you." You revealed.

"Y-You did?" The King sounded surprised. You had never spoken about your last argument again.

"Yes, Loki... Because I love you." You said to him. "I didn't want to stay mad at you. And even if what you did was awful I... understood your reasons behind it." You sighed quietly. "Why did you want to talk about that?" You had to ask, you were curious.

"Because I still feel bad about it." Loki revealed. "You- For the first time you looked terrified of me and it's the worst thing I've ever felt. I don't mind everyone else being afraid of me but not you... Not the woman I love." He said. "I'm still haunted by it every night."

"It's not the case anymore, Loki." You said softly to reassure him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"I do." You replied.

"You're foolish." He replied instantly and your eyes widened. You let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"That's such a weird thing to say. It's like when you asked me in the tower on Earth and you said I shouldn't. I already thought it was weird back then but you keep thinking I shouldn't trust you even now that I love you." You explained to him. "Are you gonna betray me again? Is that why I shouldn't trust you?" You asked.

"No... I actually don't know." The God of mischief replied.

"Loki." Your brows furrowed. "If you're unsure that's... bad. Is there something you're hiding from me?" Oh, there was but he couldn't reveal them to you. Loki was truly terrified of your reaction. "All I'm asking you is to be honest with me... I don't like lies."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." Loki said and then he put a kiss on your forehead.

"I'm not reassured." You raised one eyebrow. He let out a low chuckle and then got off your bed.

"You should get ready. I came to escort you to the dining room." He said.

"The King himself is gonna escort me?" You teased as you got up as well.

"I have to now since you make all your guards flee." You started frowning.

"You're so mean." You said to him. It was way too soon to joke about this, the situation was still saddening you.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Loki hugged you from behind and then he put a small kiss on the side of your neck. You let out a low breath.

"Wait 2 minutes, I'm just gonna wash my hands before lunch." You said before heading to your bathroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Are you alright?" Loki asked you. You barely touched your food and he noticed it. "You're worrying me." When you heard him ask you bit onto your lower lip. Suddenly all your emotions hit you at the same time, you felt like crying. "Cookie..." He gently put his hand on yours under the table. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked and you nodded slowly. "I'm gonna teleport." He warned you before you both exited the dining room with not a care for the other people around the table. Loki couldn't care less about them, his priority was you.

You recognized this place. You were sitted on a bench in the royal garden. It felt good to breathe some fresh air but alas it didn't help a lot.

"I'm sad..." You spoke. Loki turned his head and looked at you.

"About what I said earlier with your guard?" He asked.

"No." You shaked your head. "Well... Not entirely. I'm saddened by the situation with him but it has nothing to do with what you said."

"You said you were happy with me earlier too." Loki said.

"You're not the problem Loki, I'm not sad because of you... In fact, you're the only thing going well at the moment." You smiled slightly but it didn't last. "I'm sad about Baotorda but also I... I really miss my friends-" You let out in a high pitched voice before breaking down in sobs. The God of mischief approached you and put his arm over your shoulders to bring you against him. He didn't know what to say or do, after all he couldn't magically make them appear in front of you. There was just one thing he could do...

"Do you want to go to Midgard and see them again?" You nodded as you cried against his chest. "Will you come back? If I let you go, will you come back to me?" Your eyes widened and you stopped crying.

"Y-You would let me?" You asked quietly.

"I would do anything to see you happy and smile again. Even if I have to let you go a second time." Your face frowned and you cried again. You wrapped your arms around Loki's waist and hugged him tightly against you.

"Come with me." You asked him.

"I can't. Odin is still asleep and I have to look after Asgard." The King released you and then he held your hands in his. "Just promise me you will come back to me."

"I swear I will." You said as you looked into his eyes. "I love you Loki, thank you." You leaned on his face and crashed your lips against his for a passionate kiss.


	31. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little problem, the chapters 29 and 30 were switched but that's back to normal now. Sorry if it didn't make sense in the story.

During dinner that day the King warned everybody that you would be returning to Earth for a few days to see your friends and you promised Asgard that you would come back to help the royal family. The Queen understood and she accepted your decision of course, after all you weren't a prisoner and they couldn't keep you against your will. Not that they would've anyway.

The God of mischief was terribly anxious, watching you leave a second time left a bitter taste in his mouth. Nothing guaranteed him you would come back. He just had to... trust you. You were going to leave in the morning the day after. Heimdall got the announcement of your trip as well and he was going to warn Thor about it. You asked the guardian of the Bifrost to keep it a secret so you could surprise your friends.

When Loki allowed you to go back to Earth you felt as light as a feather, it's as if a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders. You were overjoyed. That night you and Loki made love in your chambers because despite everything you were truly going to miss him as well. You honestly had no idea for how long you would've been gone. You had no idea how you would mentally react when you were going to see your friends. What if it was too hard to leave them again so you finally decide to stay on Earth? Loki knew that could be a possibility as well. It really took him a lot of his strength and self control to let you go.

You've been awake for fifteen minutes, Loki stayed with you to cuddle after you had sex and you were happy. You two slept together during the night and even if it was forbidden you just couldn't help each other. You drew small patters on his chest with your finger as you snuggled against his side. He was still sleeping and you were anxious about leaving him. Excited to see your friends again but worried about leaving Asgard. Suddenly you felt your lover's arm tighten around your back and you smiled.

"Good morning." You turned your head and smiled at Loki who had just opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Cookie." The King smiled back at you and then with his strength (that honestly surprised you) he pulled you on top of him. You laid your head on his chest and hugged him tightly. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Hmm." You nodded and then left a little kiss on his torso. "I loved sleeping in your arms." You said.

"I enjoyed it too." Loki said. "You're warm, soft and comfy." You let out a low chuckle.

"Promise me when I'll come back we'll sleep together again." You turned your head to face his.

"If you... actually come back." He raised one eyebrow.

"Loki, I will." You said to reassure him. "You know I love you?" You asked softly.

"You do?" You rolled your eyes and then smiled slightly.

"How are you doubting that?" You leaned on him and gave his lips a chaste kiss.

"Will you tell them?" Loki asked.

"Tell what to who?" You were confused.

"To the Avengers... That you love me." He replied.

"Well, obviously. They're my friends." You said. "You think I'm ashamed of you or something?"

"No but... It's not like Earth likes me." He said.

"I don't care who likes or hates you, I love you and it's all that matters to me. If they're my friends they'll accept my relationship. And to be honest I'm not worried about it." You reassured him. Loki brought his hand to your forehead and gently caressed your hair out of your face as he looked at you.

"You're so beautiful."

"Oh c'mon." You brushed off.

"What?" His brows furrowed lightly.

"I'm... not, but I don't wanna talk about this." You said.

"I'm the King, if I say you're beautiful you are. My word here is absolute." You laughed slightly. You brought your hands towards his face and gently cupped his cheeks as you looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad... we found each other again." You said quietly to him.

"I love you, [Y/N]." Your lips curved, you leaned on his face and kissed him.

"I should get ready, it's almost time." You wrapped yourself with the blanket and headed to your bathroom.

"I'm gonna leave, I don't want your servant to see me here." He warned you and you nodded.

  
  


\---

  
  


Loki came with you when you crossed the rainbow bridge to join Heimdall. You didn't expect him to want to do that but after all he wanted to be there for you. He held your hand with one of his and the other took your bag, you appreciated it. You had breakfast with the Asgardians one last time before leaving. You told everyone that if you were needed for an emergency that all they had to do was warn Heimdall so he could warn Thor and you would come back immediately.

"Hey." You waved and smiled happily at Heimdall when you finally in front of him.

"[Y/N], my King-" He bowed slightly to greet you and the God of mischief.

"Is everything alright?" You asked him.

"Yes, the compound is calm. Thor told me they weren't on missions at the moment and no one knows you're coming." He replied.

"Great, thank you Heimdall." You grinned. "Well... This is it." You turned to face Loki.

"Take care of you, Cookie." He said as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "Remember, say my name if you need me."

"I will." You said to him. "Heimdall I'm counting on you as well if his majesty needs my healing." You teased. The guardian of the Bifrost smiled slightly as he nodded. "I'll see you very soon, Loki." You wrapped your arms around his back and hugged him tightly against you. "I love you." You whispered to his ear and then you kissed him deeply.

"I love you too." Loki put a kiss on your forehead before releasing you. You took your bag from him and then Heimdall opened the Bifrost. You waved at the two Asgardian in front of you and then you entered the rainbow door to go to Earth.

  
  


Just like the first time it all happened very quickly, you rememberd seeing a bunch of bright colors dance in front of your eyes and when you finally landed you fell to your knees. That was so powerful. You looked around you and took a deep breathe of fresh Midgardian air. You were finally home and it was good to be back. You looked at the entrance of the compound and then at the huge A logo on the side. You really missed this place. You raised your head to look at the sky before finally walking towards the entrance.

Nothing changed, it's only been almost two months so you didn't know what you expected but it seemed so far away the moment you left your friends to go to Asgard. It all happened so quickly. As you walked through the hallways you peeked inside the different rooms to see if you could find someone but they were all empty. It was still morning after all, the Avengers were all either having breakfast in the kitchen or they were in the training room. You turned to the right and suddenly you heard the sound of a plastic bottle hitting the ground.

"… Doll?" You turned your head and found the winter soldier staring at you with wide eyes. He had no idea if he was dreaming at the moment or if it was really you standing in front of him.

"Bucky!" You called his name happily, you let go of your bag and ran towards him. Suddenly his expression changed from shock to joy and he ran fastly towards you too. He opened his arms and you jumped in them excitedly. Bucky did a little twirl on himself after he catched you against him.

"I-It's you?? It's really you?" He asked in confusion as he held you tightly against him.

"It's me!" You replied with thrill. "I missed you, I missed you all so much!" Tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes. "I-I needed to see you all!" Bucky put you back on your feet and then he put his hands on each side of your face.

"Y-You look well." He said with a smile on his face. He didn't take his eyes off you once. "You're beautiful." You bit onto your lower lip and smiled slightly, you were a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you." You replied. "You look good too. The beard suits you though I prefer you with a little stubble." You said to him with a smile. "Come on, show me where the others are!" You asked.

"Yeah, of course." He stopped touching you and then he crouched down to pick up the water bottle he had dropped. "We- We were training, they're downstairs. They're gonna be so glad to see you."

"Me too. I feel like it's been forever." You talked a bit as you walked fastly towards the training area of the compound. You noticed the winter soldier throwing many glances in your direction, you wondered what was up with that.

  
  


"Finally!" Tony exclaimed when Bucky walked back into the training room alone. "We thought you got lost."

"What took you so long?" Natasha asked.

"I ran into something odd... Someone." He grinned. "Come in." Bucky gave you the warning while you waited in the hallway.

"[Y/N]?!" They all gasped after you stepped inside. You ran to the person who was the closest to you, it was Tony. He quickly stepped out of his suit and catched you against him when you were at the same level.

"Sweetheart? What are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged you tightly. Tony was really happy to see you again but confused. No one warned him you were coming.

"I-I missed you all so much, I had to come to see you." You explained tearfully. You let him go and took Bruce in your arms when he joined you and Ironman.

"It's so good to see you again, [Y/N]." The doctor grinned.

"Did you know?" Steve asked Thor.

"No, I had no idea." He replied truthfully. "She must've convinced Heimdall to let her use the Bifrost."

"[Y/N]!"

"Nat!" You two girls ran towards each other until your bodies collided roughly but you didn't care at the moment. "I missed you so much."

"So did I." The red-haired woman added. "I can't believe you're here." She said after she let go of you. "You look good."

"Thank you." You smiled happily. "Steve!" The captain approached you and then opened his arms for you to hug him as well.

"I'm really happy to see you again, [Y/N]." He said.

"Me too. I missed you all!" You let him go and approached your best friend. "Sorry, I kept you for the last because it's been longer since I've seen them than you." You said to Thor.

"Don't worry about that." He replied before hugging you tightly. "Why didn't you warn me?" He asked.

"I-I asked Heimdall not to, I wanted to surprise you all." You replied and then you let go of him.

"Well, that worked perfectly." Bruce said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt training..." You lowered your head in shame. They all let out a little laugh.

"That's so you." Tony said.

"I think we can skip training for today." Bucky suggested.

"I agree." Steve raised one eyebrow. "Let us change and we'll join you upstairs so we can talk."

"Alright, I'll drop by my room until then." You smiled at them and then you all left and split.

  
  


You grabbed the bag that you had left near the entrance when you ran into the winter soldier and then you headed towards the rooms.

"Hiya, F.R.I.D.A.Y." You greeted the AI with a smile on your face.

"Welcome back, miss." She replied.

"Can you unlock my door please?" You asked it as you stood in front of the door of your room. You heard an unlocking sound and then you stepped inside. Nothing changed, the room was in the same state as you left it. You dropped your bag on your bed and then approached the window to stare outside. It was really good to be back on Earth even if Asgard treated you well.

  
  


After some time in your room the AI warned you that everyone was in the kitchen waiting for you so you headed there.

"There she is." Bruce announced happily when you entered the room. When you came in you crossed eyes with Bucky and he gestured you the seat next to his. He pulled the chair back for you to sit on.

"Thank you." You smiled at him.

"So tell us, why are you here?" Nat asked.

"Did something happen?" Thor asked you with a heavy gaze. He knew one of the only things that could make you want to come back was another fight with the God of mischief.

"No, nothing like that. Don't worry." You reassured him. "I... I was just feeling a little down lately." You started. "Everyone is nice with me on Asgard, I'm being treated very well but I just... You guys aren't there." You said tearfully. "I don't have close friends like you guys, it's been a long time since I left and I really needed to see you all." You explained.

"Aww." The Black widow cooed next to you.

"Well, we missed you too." Steve said as he put drinks and snacks on the dinner table you were all seated around.

"I-I didn't want to leave Asgard, I still heal Thor's father and I feel like I'm being needed there you know... But I was just so sad and always crying... I was really happy when Loki told me I could go on Earth to see you all again if I wanted to."

"It's Loki who proposed?" Thor raised one eyebrow. You nodded with a shy smile on your face.

"It was really nice of him." You said. "I asked him to come with me but he can't. Someone needs to look after Asgard."

"Well, tell us. How has it been on Asgard since you left us all, you monster?" Tony joked.

"Hey!" Steve defended you.

"It's fine, I really missed his shitty jokes." You giggled.

"Language." The captain then said to you.

"I bet you missed that too." Nat chuckled.

"Well, at first it was really hard being separated from you all but thankfully Thor never left me on my own. His mother, the Queen, and his friends are all very nice. I like them." You said. "Asgard is very pretty, the castle is huge, I have a designated servant and a guard-" You lowered your head. "Well... used to..." You corrected yourself.

"Did something happen?" Thor asked with furrowed brows of worry. He thought maybe your guard died.

"Baotorda... My guard-" You explained to the other Avengers members. "Doesn't want to be my guard anymore... He's very loyal to his work and recently he grew... unprofessional feelings for me." You explained.

"You've been breaking hearts on Asgard too?" Nat joked. You rolled your eyes before smiling slightly.

"Well, moving on-" You didn't want to talk more about that. "With Loki the situation is better too." You explained. You didn't know if you should talk about this at the moment, Bucky was listening and you knew the two men had a bit of a history because of you... "Last week I was sick."

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Since healing still drains me, Loki talked to me about an energy potion-"

"Ah yes, I've heard of it. It's common on Asgard." Thor explained.

"Well... I had a bit of an allergic reaction to it..." You said. "My skin turned blue."

"What??" The others gasped.

"Yeah, it was really scary too." You giggled. "I didn't leave my room for a week, I didn't want anybody to look at me like that." You explained. "But thankfully it went away on its own."

"You said the situation got better with Loki-" Bucky suddenly spoke. "How was it at first?" You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't know if you had to reply but finally you decided to when you saw that everyone waited for your answer.

"W-Well... When I first came on Asgard... Loki was avoiding and ignoring me, it hurt my feelings at first but then I learned why he did it..." You weren't going to reveal to them everything. "We spoke and since then it's good. We had a few arguments but everything is going well at the moment. I'm really glad he let me come back here." You said. Nat and Thor desperately wanted to know if you were in a relationship with the God of mischief but they didn't want to talk about it in front of the winter soldier.

"What do you mean he _let you_, were you held against your will?" Bucky's brows furrowed.

"No, Bucky." You replied. "I'm just glad it came from him. You know me, I'm not someone who _asks_ and I didn't want to leave since his father still needs help." You sighed quietly. "But enough about me, you guys tell me what happened since I left." You asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will happen while reader will be on Earth? ;)


	32. Midgardian or Asgardian?

"Hmm, oh my God. Steve, I missed your cooking so much." You commentated after you took a bite.

"I'm very glad to hear that, [Y/N]. I hope they feed you well on Asgard." The captain smiled.

"They do, you don't have to worry about that. But your cooking's still the best." You added happily.

"Then make sure you finish that plate."

"Oh, you won't have to tell me twice." You and the Avengers were all having lunch. You had missed this as well. "Oh God, is that soda? Gimme some." You asked Tony.

"I guess they don't have that on Asgard, huh?" Bruce asked while Tony passed you a can of soda.

"I love Asgard but it's missing so much stuff. The food is different, the music, the clothes, don't get me started on the internet or I'll start crying." You said.

"How long do you plan to stay around?" Nat asked you.

"I don't know, I thought 3 days... maybe 4." You replied. "Oh and by the way, I absolutely want us all to have a night out. I missed that so, so much, I want to have fun with you all again."

"Well, how can we say no to that?" Tony smiled. "How about we have a little party tonight to celebrate your visit?" He asked.

"Yay!" You cheered. "I'd love that."

"What do you plan to do this afternoon?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know... I wanna go out though. Maybe crash the mall? It's been a long time since I've seen Midgardians and-"

"Did you just say Midgardians?" Thor asked with an amused smile.

"Oh my God, I did." You brought your hand to your mouth.

"What did they do to you?" Tony asked in a dramatic voice.

"She's no longer like us, she's part Asgardian now." Bruce said.

"Stop making fun of me!" You crossed your arms on your chest while all your friends laughed.

"Well, I'll gladly come with you if you want." Steve proposed.

"Awesome!" You grinned. "Someone else?"

"Me and Bucky obviously have to. It'll bring back memories." Nat smirked.

"Alright, I'll come." The winter soldier replied.

"How about you?" You asked your best friend.

"I can't, I have to drop by S.H.I.E.L.D." Thor replied.

"Aww, too bad." You said. "While you're there ask them if they need healing since I'm actually on Earth before I leave again."

"Will do." He said.

"And you two will be confined in that lab again, right?" You asked Tony and Bruce.

"You know us so well." The doctor replied.

"It's fine, we'll see each other tonight." Tony reminded you.

"It's really gonna be a team cap hangout again like we used to have in the past." Nat said excitedly.

"2pm in front of the car?" Steve proposed.

"Perfect." Bucky replied.

"Good to me too." You added.

  
  


\---

  
  


You knocked on Thor's door before your trip to the mall with the others. You needed to talk about a few things.

"Hey, [Y/N]." He smiled at you as always. "Come in." The God of thunder moved out of the way and you stepped inside his room.

"I know the others will ask me when I'll go out with them later but I thought I should tell you first..." You said with a little smile.

"What is it?" Thor asked. You both sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm... with Loki." You announced. His eyes widened.

"What do you mean _with_? Like... dating?" Thor asked. You let out a small giggle.

"Yes, Thor. Like dating." You confirmed. You best friend grinned and it made you happy, at least someone was going to take the news well.

"I'm very happy for you both." He said.

"We're hiding it from the people and despite not talking about it to her I think your mother knows but we're happy like that. It's going well." You explained.

"So, that's what you meant earlier?" Thor smirked.

"Yes. When you left it was a bit awkward but since then a lot happened. Loki invited me to a date, we kissed, we confessed to each other... It was very nice and I'm happy." You said.

"I can't believe he really let you come back here despite you two being together now." Thor said.

"I was surprised but I'm very glad he did. I think maybe he just wanted to make me happy, I was sad after the Baotorda thing and I was missing you all. You know I was in my room for a week and I have no close friends besides Loki. I was really going through it." You explained. "I promised Loki I would come back soon though."

"Do you miss him?" The God of thunder asked.

"I've been back for what- 4 hours now? And yes, terribly." You admitted. "I'm not in a hurry to leave you all again but I really can't wait to see Loki soon."

"I'm really glad you two are together. I hope it lasts." Your best friend smiled.

"Thank you, I hope so as well." You blushed slightly.

"What is it?" Thor saw you hesitated to say something.

"He... After the date, Loki asked me if I wanted to... become his Queen." You brought your hands to your face.

"Wow." He let out. "What did you reply?"

"Yes, obviously." You giggled slightly. "I couldn't say no to him. It's way too early to talk about marriage and such but it made me happy he asked me that. I think Loki is really serious about us two." You said.

"Because you doubted that?" Thor raised one eyebrow as he asked.

"It's not that I doubted it but... you know, all of it, our relationship, our story... it just feels unreal sometimes." You tried to explain. "Like almost 1 year later after we met, and then we separated and now we're back again... It's not an usual love story." You said.

"Well, you both aren't exactly ordinary." Thor smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." You let out a small chuckle. "Ah, it's almost time. I should join the others." You warned him. "Don't forget to ask S.H.I.E.L.D. if they need me." You reminded your best friend after you got up and headed towards the door.

"Of course. Have fun, [Y/N]." Thor smiled.

"Thank you, it was nice talking to you again." You threw before finally walking out.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Ah, sorry. Am I late?" You asked team cap when you found them all outside waiting next to Steve's car.

"You're good, don't worry." Bucky said.

"Where were you?" Nat asked.

"With Thor. We needed to catch up." You replied. You climbed into the car in the backseat next to Nat and Bucky went to the front with Steve. "Can we please turn on the radio, I haven't listented to real music for weeks."

"Haha, of course." The captain replied with amusement after he started the car and then he turned on the radio. "Is this okay?" He asked after he landed on a random channel.

"Not her kind of music." Bucky replied before you could. The winter soldier switched until he found what you liked.

"Thanks." You smiled.

"Aw, he still remembers what she likes. That's cute." Nat mocked. You rolled your eyes in amusement and ignored her. You opened the window and took a huge breath.

"The pleasant odor of gasoline, I missed this as well." You said.

"Sweet ol' pollution." You four started laughing.

"Well, you seem like you were missing a lot of stuff on Asgard." Bucky said.

"It's not as awful as I make it sound like." You replied. "The colors, the air, the landscape, it's all gorgeous. But unfortunately since I'm an Avenger I became a city girl." You giggled.

"What do you do there to waste time?" Steve asked you as he drove.

"I sleep." You replied.

"So not that different from here, huh?" Bucky mocked and you gave his head a light slap from behind.

"Hey!" You rolled your eyes while he laughed. "Okay, maybe I just like sleeping in general. I heal Thor's father everyday for 1 hour and he drains me so after that I just feel tired." You explained. "You know, Asgard doesn't have activities like going to the cinema or bowling. Thor introduced me to his friends but they're warriors and they're busy. Loki is busy with King duties as well so I spend most of my days alone."

"Aw, that's sad." Nat said.

"And do your powers actually help his father?" Steve asked.

"I think so... One time he made a connection with me. He spoke to me in my head."

"What??" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, it was really special. Asgard is magical, everything works differently." You explained.

  
  


After some time on the road you finally arrived to the mall. You got out of the car and then took the elevator in the parking lot to go inside.

"So, what do you want to do first [Y/N]?" The captain asked you.

"I wanna go through some shops. There's some stuff I wanna buy." You replied.

"Let's go then." Nat said.

"Uh... I don't wanna be mean but that doesn't look like your size." Bucky said behind you when you picked a small hoodie.

"It's not for me, silly." You giggled. "It's for Cora, she's my servant and she's nice. I wanna bring her something." You said.

"Oh, so she gets a gift huh?" Nat said.

"You say this as if I didn't bring you guys something." You smiled. "I wanted to do it tonight during the party."

"Oh my God, you really did?" She asked and you nodded.

"How could I forget my family?" You grinned while the black widow hugged you.

After doing some shopping for your friends and yourself you got a bit tired so you decided to sit down and have a drink with the others.

"Give me that, I'll carry it for you." Bucky saw you struggle with your shopping bags.

"Thank you, Bucky." You were thankful. "You don't have to carry all of them." You said to him while he tried to seize all your bags.

"It doesn't bother me." He said to you with a tender smile on his face. You pulled a chair for him next to you when you arrived at a café place. When you sat down you picked the small menu card that was standing in the middle of your table and your eyes widened when you saw some of the items. You really missed Midgardian food.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A server asked you when he arrived at your table.

"I'll take a strawberry donut, a slice of cheesecake, a small grilled cheese and maybe a chocolate crepe? Bucky will you eat it with me?" He seemed surprised but then he nodded. "Alright so a chocolate crepe, and oh, a cheeseburger as well. And lastly a cookies and cream flavored milkshake. Thank you." You smiled at the waiter.

"Just a coffee for me." Bucky said.

"Yeah, same." Steve and Nat added.

"Alright..." The server wrote everything down and then he walked away.

"What?" You asked team cap while they looked at you in disbelief.

"Nothing, don't worry." The winter soldier reassured you.

"While we're waiting I wanted to thank you guys for coming with me." You smiled at them.

"No problem, we missed our favorite member as well." Bucky said to you.

"I'm your favorite member?" You asked with a shy smile.

"You're my favorite in general." He replied. You bit onto your lower lip. What did that mean?

"You guys better help me eat everything." You told your friends when the server came back with your order.

"I was afraid you were going to eat everything by yourself." Nat said.

"I just missed all of this so much. I'm not staying for too long, I need to remember the taste." You giggled. You took a bite of your burger. "Oh God, this is really it." You hummed pleasantly. "By the way can I come to training tomorrow? I haven't done any exercize on Asgard. It's not like they have fitness clubs."

"Of course." Steve smiled at you.

"Cool, thank you." You said.

"You must've really gotten bored on there for you to ask to come to training." Bucky chuckled.

"You have no idea." You replied.

"If it's so bad why would you go back?" He asked.

"Buck." Steve warned him to not go too far. Your friends knew how easy it was for you and the winter soldier to start an argument.

"Because Thor's father still needs my help." You replied as you looked at him.

"Is that the only reason?" Your ex raised one eyebrow.

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to know, Bucky?" Your brows furrowed.

"Oh, too bad. I wanted to keep some mystery until the truth or dare game tonight." Nat said to ease the sudden tense mood.

"Maybe we should wait, indeed." The winter soldier said. "You asked me to not question you about **it** before you left."

"So you do remember." You raised one eyebrow. You grabbed your milkshake and took a few sips while resting back on your chair.

"Anyway..." Nat started. The mood was kinda ruined. After a few minutes of silence Bucky decided to speak again.

"… I'm sorry." He said.

"You're fine." You said after letting out a small sigh. "C'mon, eat this now." You pushed the plate of the chocolate crepe towards him. He smiled at you before deciding to eat it and you smiled back.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Oh my God, I feel sick. I ate too much." You whined while you were getting back inside the compound. "You guys are the worst, you didn't even try to stop me."

"Get between you and your food? I know how dangerous that task is." The winter soldier joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." You rolled your eyes.

"Where are you going?" Nat asked you.

"Drop the bags in my room." You replied.

"I'm helping." Bucky replied. He was helping you carry your shopping bags.

"Alright. Well, we'll be in the common room until dinner." Steve said to you both before you disappeard into a hallway that guided to the bedrooms.

"Did you spend a good afternoon?" Bucky asked you.

"Yeah, it was fun." You replied. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you unlock my door please?" You heard an unlocking sound. "I forgot to take my card." You said as you entered your room.

"Here you go." Bucky put your bags on your desk.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you." You said to him with a smile.

"Anytime, doll." He replied. You let out a low chuckle.

"You're calling me that again? It's been a long time." You noticed.

"I've been thinking while you were gone... I noticed some things." Bucky said.

"Like what?" You asked, clueless.

"Nothing you have to worry about." He brushed off.

"Alright, keep your secrets." You smiled. "We should join the others." You said.

"Alright, let's go."


	33. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for +100 kudos and +2000 hits! <3

"And here's your drink." Thor handed you a glass.

"Thank you." You took it and smiled at him.

"Doll, can I invite to dance?" Bucky appeard behind you while you took a sip of your drink.

"Me?" Your brows furrowed in confusion.

"You see another pretty doll around here?" He asked.

"Bucky... What are you playing at?" You asked the winter soldier with a little smile after you put down your glass on the bar counter and took his hand to follow him on the dancefloor.

"I just want to dance with you." Bucky replied with a little smirk.

"Alright then." You said.

After dinner you all prepared yourselves to go have that small party Tony mentioned in the morning. You were having a good day so far. You felt bad about admitting it but you felt much more happier since you went back to Earth to see your friends than how you were feeling lately on Asgard. Though you terribly missed the God of mischief, you really wished he had came with you. You hoped he was doing well.

"You're as beautiful as ever." Bucky whispered to your ear while you slow danced together. You rolled your eyes and smiled slightly. What was he playing at?

"Okay enough you two. [Y/N], I want my gift now before we play truth or dare and risk a fight." Nat came between you and the winter soldier.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get them." You said as you let go of Bucky and then went to get your gifts. "Gather everyone around." You asked to the black widow.

"Everyone come sit down, [Y/N] brought us gifts!" Nat announced to the others. They all sat on the couches, Bucky kept a seat for you next to him.

"Thanks." You smiled at him. "This is for you." You handed Nat her gift first since she was so excited about it.

"Oh wow, it's so pretty." She looked at the Asgardian dress you got her.

"And... see-through." Steve noticed.

"It's not my fault it's how Asgardian women dress." You defended yourself. "But I know it will look gorgeous on you." You smiled to the red-haired woman.

"Thank you, I love it." She approached you and kissed your cheek.

"This is for you, Steve." You gave him his gift.

"It's very nice of you, thank you." The captain smiled at you.

"It's a good luck charm, apparently it brings fortune to everyone who holds it. I hope it will work for you." You said to him before he hugged you. "Ah, this is for you two." You said to Tony and Bruce. "Since you're always confined in that lab of yours, I brought Asgardian slippers."

"How did you get our size right?" Bruce asked.

"I know you guys." You smiled.

"Thank you, they're very comfortable." Tony said as he immediately tried them on.

"I'm glad you like your gifts." You said to them before embracing them as well. "And lastly, this is for you." You gave the winter soldier his gift. "I helped the boy who made it, with his mother they hold a weapon shop. He took extra care of the request I asked him to make." You said.

"It's a beautiful dagger." Bucky said as he held it in his hand. "Thank you, doll." The winter soldier leaned on you and kissed your cheek.

"Since you're from Asgard already I didn't know what to get you Thor but your mother asked me to bring you this." You said as you handed your best friend a package. "Apparently you love it."

"Oh, I know what it is. Thank you, [Y/N]." Thor replied with a grin.

"No problem." You said.

"Alright, it's time for the game." Nat announced.

"Here comes the troubles." Steve sighed.

"Party Steve mode is off." Tony chuckled.

"So, [Y/N]..." Nat started.

"I knew this was coming." You said as you raised your eyes to the sky. "Go on, ask your question."

"Which one of us did you miss the most on Asgard?" She asked.

"This is so mean." You said before taking a sip of your drink. "But fine, I'll reply... It was you." You smiled.

"What??" Tony seemed scandalized.

"I hang out with Loki and Thor who's my best friend, also his male friends, but I have no girl friends. There's some things I only wanna talk about with other girls." You explained. "But rest assured, I missed you all."

"No... The harm was done." The Ironman said with a dramatic tone. Nat hugged you and went back to her seat.

"Your turn." She said to you.

"Alright. I'm gonna put you guys in trouble too. Which one of you missed **me** the most while I was gone?" You grinned.

"Tony cried when you left." Bucky replied.

"You're one to talk." Steve raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, remember when we ordered pizza for each one of us and you ordered one with [Y/N]'s favorite toppings before realizing that she wasn't on Earth anymore?" Bruce asked.

"Oh my God..." You let out. You hugged and kissed both Tony and Bucky on their cheeks, that really moved you.

"Sometimes I just miss your annoying voice in the lab." Tony said to you.

"Don't worry, I'll come bother you and Bruce tomorrow." You giggled. "Alright, you guys turn."

"These questions are too specific, we should use a randomizer." Nat proposed. "I have an app."

"I'm good with whatever." You said and the others agreed.

"Cool, let's go then." She tapped her phone and the app did its job. "Well, well, well... How convenient." Nat smirked as she read the dare. "Everyone in the room, raise your arm if you're single." Everyone raised their arms except Tony and... you.

"Wow..." Tony let out.

"You didn't tell them during the afternoon?" Thor asked you.

"W-Well, they didn't ask..." You blushed slightly of embarrassment.

"You're dating him, right?" Bruce asked. You took a deep breathe, you didn't dare to look at team cap, you knew they disliked the God of mischief.

"Yes, I'm dating Loki and... I love him." You revealed.

"And... it's going well?" Steve asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking." You replied. "He loves me too and we're very... happy." You added.

"I'm happy for you both." Thor came at your rescue.

"You're his brother. He's a criminal." Nat said.

"I'm not staying if you guys are gonna trash talk the man I love." You said. "You don't know anything about him."

"We've seen enough-" Bucky started.

"All of you killed people I dare remind you since you seem to have forgotten." You said coldly. "I didn't expect you guys to suddenly start liking him but I thought you liked me enough to respect me and trust me."

"[Y/N]..." Bruce called you when you got up and walked away. "She's right, what you both said wasn't nice." The doctor said to the winter soldier and the black widow before getting up as well to follow after you. You didn't make it very far, he found you in the hallway. "Hey..."

"I'm just... disappointed." You said. "I thought they knew me enough to trust my choices and what I do." You explained to Bruce.

"You know they love you, they're just worried. I don't doubt that you know Loki more than us but you have to understand our side as well. We've only known him for his crimes. We're your friends and we worry about you." You took a deep breath.

"They didn't have to be so mean though..." You muttered.

"That I agree with you. And I'm sure they both regret hurting your feelings. Come on, let's head back and try to spend a good evening." Bruce smiled at you.

"Okay..." You accepted and followed him back inside the room. You left Bucky's side and you went to sit next to Thor on the couch.

"[Y/N]-"

"No." You cut them. "You know, despite being very happy to see you all again I miss Loki very much." You explained to the Avengers. "I don't want to fight and be upset so I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's move on with the game." You said.

"We understand." Bruce said to back you up. "Alright, what's the next turn?" He asked.

"Hmm... Steve!" Nat announced. "What physical feature do you get complimented on the most?"

"My... chest." The super soldier revealed with a little blush on his cheeks.

"I thought it was the perfect teeth." Tony said.

"That's second." Steve added.

"Alright, next is... Bucky." Nat said. "And the dare is: kiss the prettiest girl in the room for 10 seconds."

"Um... What are you doing?" You asked the winter soldier when he approached **you**.

"Gonna do my dare?" He asked with furrowed brows of confusion.

"Why are you approaching me? I'm not the prettiest girl in the room, Nat is here." You argued.

"No offense to her but you're more my type." Bucky said with a little smirk.

"I have a boyfriend." You said.

"Come on, you kissed him thousand of times." The black widow said to you.

"And we still remember." Tony added. You glanced at Thor, you were unsure of what to do. You didn't want to do that to Loki but you didn't want to ruin the game either. After all it was just a kiss though and you did kiss Bucky thousand if not billion of times in the past.

"Fine." You replied. Your ex sat next to you on the couch, he gently cupped your cheek with his flesh hand and then he leaned on you. Bucky kissed you softly for the first four seconds, the others were counting while you were kissing and then he kissed you more deeply and suddenly his tongue found yours. This was not okay but you couldn't stop. You brought one of your hands to his head as well and ran it through his hair. The kiss brought back pleasant memories, it has been a really long time since Bucky kissed you with that much passion and... love.

"10... 11..." You broke the kiss and leaned back. You and Bucky stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. A small blush had crept on your cheeks, what the hell did you just do?

"Thank you, doll." Bucky gently took your hand and put a kiss inside your palm, he was grinning. You knew he did it on purpose, you loved when he did that when you were together and he rememberd. Actually, he never forgot.

"Happy?" You asked Nat after you brought your hand back to yourself.

"Very." She smirked while Bucky went back to his seat on the other couch.

  
  


You continued playing for a while and the game became less tense. There were no more awkward dares. You still felt terribly bad about kissing Bucky, you started regretting it. You had to tell the God of mischief, you couldn't hide it from him. You had no idea how he would react and it scared you.

"Alright, let's do a last one. Bucky." Nat announced. "What's your biggest regret in your life?"

"Letting my doll go." He replied instantly. You wanted to disappear. Why was he doing this?? You rememberd what Tony told you when he insinuated Bucky didn't forget you. Why was your life so complicated? The last thing you wanted was to hurt the people that you cared about. You didn't love Bucky, not anymore. You were in love with Loki and you were not going to leave him for Bucky.

"Goodnight." Thor said as he got up.

"Yeah, what he said." You added and followed your best friend in the hallway. You grabbed his arm and guided him to your bedroom. "I'm so fucked."

"It was your choice, [Y/N]." He said to you as he raised one eyebrow.

"I know and I really regret it..." You revealed. You both sat on the edge of your bed.

"What did you feel when you kissed Bucky?" Thor asked.

"A-At first it was pleasant... but quickly guilt washed over me, I couldn't stop thinking about Loki and even right now. I-I feel really bad, I never should've accepted. I'm so scared of losing him because of that."

"My brother's in love with you, I doubt he will leave you for just a kiss." The God of thunder reassured you.

"I really hope you're right..."

"You plan on telling him?" He asked.

"Obviously! I-I can't hide this from him." You said. "I-I just hope he forgives me. I don't love Bucky anymore and I don't plan on staying on Earth with him. I want to be with Loki on Asgard. Like I said earlier I'm glad to be back here with my friends but I miss Loki since I left him." You said with a sad face.

"I'm reassured to hear that. Don't worry, you will see him soon and I'm sure he will forgive you." Thor smiled at you and put his arm around your shoulders. You heard a knock at your door and you raised your head in surprise.

"B-Bucky?" You opened your door and found the winter soldier behind it.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Goodnight, [Y/N]." Thor approached you. He put a kiss on top of your head and then he left to let you and your ex speak.

"Thanks, Thor." You gave your best friend a small smile and then you let Bucky enter your bedroom. "What is it?"

"That kiss we shared-"

"Bucky, I'm gonna stop you right there." You interrupted him. "I-I'm sorry if you... still feel something for me but I-I don't... I love someone else."

"I don't believe that." Bucky said and your eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"I said I don't believe it. You may love him but I don't believe you don't love me anymore." He explained. "The way you kissed me back... You still love me."

"I don't!" You argued.

"After everything we went through? Everything we told each other, everything we shared, it's impossible."

"Bucky, I... I will always care for you and be thankful for everything you brought me and frankly yes, you will always have a spot in my heart... But I love Loki more. I won't leave him for you. Since I came back here I can't stop thinking about him and... I-I'm terrified of telling him I kissed you because the last thing I wanna do is hurt him." You explained. "Like I said, I'm sorry if you still love me like _that_... But I don't."

"Why won't you give me another chance?" The winter soldier asked and he sounded hurt, you hated it. "You were happy with me, I was the happiest with you. Since you left I couldn't stop thinking about you, I hate that we split, I... I love you, doll." Something inside of you ached.

"I-I'm sorry but it's too late, Bucky." Small tears appeard in the corner of your eyes.

"Please, give me another chance. I want you to forget the last weeks where we kept fighting. I promise you I will make you happy again." He slowly approached you from behind when you gave him your back. "Remember when you said- when we said we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, that we saved each other, we belonged together... I was your first everything. You and I are soulmates." Bucky gained some courage and dared put a kiss on the side of your neck. You closed your eyes and thought of everything he said. He wasn't wrong or making up stuff, you did say these things to each other. It's true he was your first and the first person who saw you for who you were. You were so lost. You loved Loki but... Bucky was still making your heart skip beats. "Lay with me... Please. I promise you I'll make you feel good again." The winter soldier whispered to your ear.

"I-I can't..." You muttered. "H-He doesn't deserve this."

"So if you were single..."

"M-Maybe..." You replied. "But I'm not, Bucky."

"You still love me." He wasn't asking.

"I love Loki." You corrected him.

"You love us both."

"It's wrong." You said.

"Give me my chance. And then I promise you I'll leave you alone so you can make your choice. If after spending the night with me you say you still love him more than me I'll accept your decision." Bucky bargained.

"I-I can't. I won't cheat on Loki." You said.

"You already kissed me. I didn't steal that kiss, you accepted. You already cheated." He reminded you. "Tell me, was Loki perfect with you? Did he betray you while you were on Asgard? Did you sleep with him? Did you let him see you like **I** did? Do you trust him like you trust me?" You hated his questions. Bucky was not exactly wrong. "You're not Asgardian, you said yourself you don't have friends there. You belong here with me, doll." You turned around and stared into Bucky's eyes. You were unsure, you were lost. You had no idea what to do. The winter soldier took your hand and guided you to your bed where you both sat.

"B-Bucky..." You said quietly.

"Shh." The winter soldier buried his head in the crook of your neck and left soft kisses there while his hand went to rest on your waist. "I just want to make you feel good. I want to remind you of how happy you were with me and you can have that back. It's not too late."

"N-No... No." You put your hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him away. "I-I can't. I won't. I already feel bad for the kiss, I'll feel even worse if I sleep with you." You said. "Please, go to your own room, Bucky." He sighed deeply but finally decided to get up.

"I won't give up on you, doll. You still feel things for me and I won't give up on that. Goodnight." Bucky said to you before exiting your bedroom.


	34. Worthy?

You had trouble sleeping that night. You would've prefered if Bucky had forgotten about you. You were sad for him he was still feelings things for you and you were even sadder you really considered sleeping with him for a few minutes last night. You thought about Loki tricking you and sleeping with Amara but it wasn't fair to reproach him these things, you had forgiven him. And you knew they were excuses for your own guilt. The winter soldier was right, you kissed him back and you still felt something for him. After all, how could you not? He was your first and you spent many months by his side. Bucky did make you happy but unfortunately for him you loved Loki now. You hoped today was going to be less troublesome than last night.

"Good morning." You greeted the Avengers in the dining room.

"Hey, [Y/N]." Steve grinned. "Have you slept well?"

"Yeah, it was fine." You brushed off. "It's not like I was jet lagged." You joked.

"I'm really glad you're having breakfast with us again. I made your favorites: crepes!" The captain announced happily to you.

"Oh my God Steve, I love you." You said to him. "Hey, guys." You went around the table and kissed everyone else on their cheeks. You noticed Thor and Bucky weren't here yet.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Thor isn't here yet?" You asked. "He said he would come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D. I have a few agents to heal." You explained.

"Usually he's not here for breakfast but if you made plans with him I'm sure he will come." Bruce replied.

"Yeah, you must be right. I hope he didn't forget." You said.

"What's weird is Bucky not being here. Usually he's pretty early." Nat said.

"Maybe he's afraid of seeing [Y/N]." Tony joked and you rolled your eyes.

"Good morning." You heard a deep voice announce and you smiled when you recognized your best friend.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here, I was afraid you had forgotten." You said to the God of thunder.

"No, I rememberd." He replied as he sat across you. The others greeted him as well and then you continued eating breakfast.

"Hey." Finally the winter soldier came as well.

"Why were you late?" Tony asked him.

"You might wanna turn around." Nat said to him. You raised your head and your eyes widened when you looked at Bucky's face.

"You shaved that beard?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah." His best friend replied before sitting around the table as well. You lowered your head when he sat next to you, you wondered if Bucky did that because of what you said to him yesterday morning. "Good morning, doll." He turned his head and smiled at you.

"Hi." You replied.

"You look beautiful." He added and you blushed slightly.

"Thanks." You muttered. You felt so awkward, Bucky told you he wasn't going to give up on you and you wondered how long you would be able to control yourself. After all you did feel a bit of something for the winter soldier but the God of mischief was haunting you. You couldn't do that. "T-Thor, we gotta go." You hurried him.

"I just started eating." He said.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked you.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." You replied. "Fury knows I'm on Earth for a very short time, some agents need healing." You explained to your ex.

"If he's busy I can come with you if you want." He proposed.

"N-No, it's alright. Don't bother. I can wait a few more minutes." You said. "By the way, I-I guess you understand but I won't be able to come to training this morning." You said to Steve.

"Of course." The captain replied. "Maybe tomorrow if you're still around."

"I'd love to." You smiled slightly.

"Alright, we're good to go." Thor announced after he ate.

"Nice. Well, see you later guys." You waved goodbye to the Avengers before exiting the dining room with your best friend.

"Did you tell her?" Nat asked Bucky after you left with the God of thunder.

"I did." He replied.

"And how did it go?" Steve asked.

"She really loves Loki... but I know it's still there, she still feels something for me." Bucky added.

"Are you sure about that?" Tony asked.

"She kissed me back during the game and then I spoke to her before I went to bed." The winter soldier explained.

"I still believe she deserves better than you or him-" Tony mocked lightly "But I much prefer having her on Earth than on an alien planet."

"I really don't think we should interfere." Bruce said. "If she's happy with Loki on Asgard and he treats her well then it's good enough for me."

"You know him. He can't be trusted." Nat said to Bruce.

"Fury accepted to make him an Avenger though..." Tony reminded them.

"What do you think?" The black widow asked the captain.

"I agree with Bruce, I don't think we get a say in the matter... But I also prefer having her on Earth where she has us... And I think [Y/N] and Bucky were great together." Steve added.

"That we agree on." Nat said. "You better do everything to get her back." She pointed her finger to the winter soldier.

"Working on it." He said.

"The beard?" Nat asked with a little smirk in the corner of her lips.

"It's the first thing doll said when she ran into me yesterday." Bucky said with a low chuckle.

  
  


"Hold onto me." Thor asked you when you reached the entrance of the compound.

"We're not flying with that hammer of yours." You said to him with furrowed brows.

"How are we gonna go then? We both don't have a driving license." He said.

"We'll take public transport then." You smiled. "Come on, it's been a long time since I've been on Earth. I'm getting a bit excited to be honest." You giggled as you pulled him by the arm. "Look, there's a bus stop over there."

"We could be there in no time if you just held onto me." He argued.

"No way, I'm not flying with that thing." You said.

"You called my mighty hammer a _thing_?" Thor sounded offended and it made you laugh. "Thousands dream of wielding it and so does my brother." You rolled your eyes. "Try it." He asked you with a grin as he handed you his hammer.

"What??" Your eyes widened. "No, I'm not."

"What do you have to lose? Go on, try." He insisted.

"You explained to me already how it works, I'm not _worthy_. I'm not gonna try to lift it." You said.

"How do you know you're not if you don't try?" He was amused.

"I bet it requires a few important things like being fair, wise and brave. I'm a coward and stupid." You frowned.

"What are you talking about? You're not these things. You do good around you and you help people, I bet that's enough to make you worthy." Thor argued.

"I am these things and on top of it all I'm a cheater..." You started tearing up.

"Are you okay? Are there things you aren't telling me?" He asked.

"Yesterday night after you left to let me and Bucky speak he... He said he still loved me and he proposed to... sleep again with me." You confessed to your best friend.

"And you did??" He sounded shocked.

"No!" You replied instantly. "I-I could never, I knew I would've regretted it like the kiss but... T-Thor, I considered it..." You revealed. "I-I know I love Loki, I'm sure of it but... W-What if I still feel things for Bucky?"

"Do you?" Thor asked.

"I-I don't know anymore." You replied tearfully. "You understand, Bucky was my first and before him I-I was broken, no one had ever loved me like he did and when we were together I really thought I would've spend the rest of my life with him but everything changed and then... yesterday when he kissed me... I kissed him back because I felt things and I wanted to... Bucky spoke to me and he said some things... He wasn't completely wrong." You explained. "I-I don't know what to do."

"How do you feel about my brother?" The God of thunder asked.

"I love him and I miss him so very much. I asked him to come with me but he didn't want to." You replied.

"How do you feel about the kiss with Bucky?"

"W-Well... in the heat of the moment I kissed him back and it didn't feel bad but... I-I regret doing it, I'm terrified of losing Loki because of it." You said.

"Loki loves you, I'm sure he will forgive you kissing your ex for a game. With his big ego I'm certain he will give you a bit of hell but that's something you're already prepared for-" You nodded. "He won't leave you because of it. Loki spent months waiting for you."

"I hate that I did it, I never should've accepted." You said. "Not only was it hurting Loki but I feel like I gave Bucky false hopes."

"You just have to be clear with him." Thor said to you.

"You're right. Thank you for listening to me." You smiled a bit sadly to your best friend.

"It's normal, I'm here for you." He gently wiped a tear off your cheek.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?" Bucky asked you. You were laying on a couch in the common room after lunch. Healing had drained you a bit but you felt better after eating.

"Nothing. I planned to rest a little to be honest." You replied.

"Do... you want to go out with me?" Your heart started racing in your chest again. You were nervous.

"Is it a good idea?" You asked the winter soldier.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked with a little smirk.

"Bucky, I told you how I feel." You reminded him.

"You said you'd give me a second chance." Your brows furrowed.

"I never said that."

"Okay, maybe I imagined you said that." You rolled your eyes and then smiled slightly. "I promise you you'll have a good time." He added. You sighed.

"Where will we go?" You asked.

"I don't know, in the city? We'll just walk down the streets. Unless there's a place you wanna go to?" You shaked your head. "I don't care where we go, I just wanna be with you. We have fun when we're together."

"Do you promise to not jump on me? You know... Steal kisses and stuff?" You asked.

"No." Your eyes widened.

"Bucky!" You gasped. "I told you, I have a boyfriend. You can't do that!"

"I don't care about him, he doesn't deserve you." He argued.

"Watch your words when you talk about the man I love, all of you know nothing about Loki." You said firmly.

"I can't believe you really said that." Bucky said with an expression of disgust on his face.

"What? That I love him? Well, it's the case Bucky. I think it's time you understand that fact." You said.

"Why did we end our relationship?" The winter soldier asked as he stared into your eyes.

"Goddamnit Bucky, because everytime we fought you were mean! You insulted me and everytime you said sorry and that you didn't mean it I believed it less and less!" You spat. "How do I know it's not gonna start again?? And don't tell me it's because you love me, you were mean and you loved me too back then. Loki isn't perfect but he never insulted me."

"So it was just because of that?" He asked.

"What do you mean _just because of that_? You know me, you knew everything about me, my past, my traumas but that never stopped you when we were arguing. You could never control yourself, you were always saying mean stuff to hurt me. You never thought about how I would feel when we argued. You only thought about it later when it was too late and the harm was done." You continued. "I forgave you hundred of times but I've had enough. I never want to hear anything mean coming from the men that I trust and that I love!" You threw lastly before getting up from the couch and then you walked away.

"Doll...-" Bucky heard you cry and sniffle when you walked out of the common room. He followed after you. "Y-You know I'll always regret and feel bad about the stuff that I said and I'm sorry if my words still haunt you. I-I promise you I'll change but please give me another chance. You're the only person who made me happy and that I loved. I'm miserable without you."

"I-I'm sorry you feel this way but it's too late. I love Loki and I'm not breaking up with him to try again with you. You had your chance when I picked you over him back then, now Loki has his." You said. "Please stop following me, I want to be alone at the moment."

"A-Alright, I'll leave you. But please come out with me. In 1 hour, come at the entrance okay?" He asked you and didn't wait for your answer. "I'll wait you there." Bucky gently wiped your tears and then he put a small kiss on your forehead before walking away to leave you alone.

You went to your bedroom and you cried on your bed.

  
  


\---

  
  


Before meeting with Bucky (because, yes, you decided to go out with him anyway) you went to the kitchen to have a drink and there you found Nat.

"This isn't what I meant when I asked you and Steve to take care and look after Bucky." You threw dryly at her.

"Hey, we can't stop him having feelings for you." She defended herself and the captain.

"Yes but you could've not pushed him into thinking he still had a chance."

"Why, is it not the case?" She asked.

"No Nat, it's not!" You raised your voice. "I know you hate him but I don't, I love Loki." You told her again.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you kiss Bucky yesterday?" She raised one eyebrow.

"We were playing a game! And in case you're wondering, I regret it very much." You added. "I-I hate this." You said tearfully. "I'm starting to regret coming back, I should've stayed by his side on Asgard."

"Hey..." The black widow approached you and put her arm around your shoulders.

"I thought you all trusted me enough to make my own choices and that you loved me to not disrespect the man that I chose!"

"What's wrong? I heard yelling." Bruce asked as he entered the kitchen. "Why are you crying?" He approached you.

"I cheated on Loki and I feel awful about it! And on top of it all Bucky still loves me!" You brought your hands to your face and cried.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." The doctor comforted you. "It was just a kiss, I'm sure Loki will understand it was just a silly game. And for Bucky, well... He will have to understand there's someone else now." You deeply appreciated Bruce reassuring you. "Come on, calm down. There's no need to panic. You're gonna be okay."

"Thank you..." You sniffled. "Ugh, Bucky wants me to go out with him this afternoon but I feel awful." You said.

"You don't have to go, you know-" Bruce started. "But I do think you two should talk."

"Yeah, you're right." You said.

"When do you have to go?"

"In like... 10 minutes?" You said after checking the clock in the kitchen.

"Listen, make yourself a hot chocolate and go lay in your room for a bit. I'll tell Bucky to come get you later, alright?" You nodded.

"Thanks Bruce, you're the best." You smiled slightly at him. "He's waiting for me at the entrance." You warned the doctor before he left. Nat stayed silent and didn't add more.


	35. Promises

_ **Knock! Knock!** _

"Come in!" You shouted to whoever was behind your door.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?" Bucky asked you as he stepped inside your bedroom.

"Yeah..." You nodded.

"That was a small _yeah_." He smiled slightly as he approached you on your bed. "Doll, I don't want you to be sad."

"I guess it's not entirely your fault..." You said. "I just miss him and I regret what I've done." You admitted.

"Do you still wanna go out with me?" The winter soldier asked you. You let out a low sigh.

"Sure." You said as you got up from your bed. "We need to talk anyway." You put on your shoes and before going Bucky told you to take a jacket. You didn't question it, you just shrugged and put your jacket on.

"Alright, let's go." He grinned.

"Bucky." You rolled your eyes when he put his flesh arm around your waist and brought you closer against him. You walked to the entrance and your eyes widened when you saw on what you were about to ride to go to the city. "You're joking?"

"What?" He asked obliviously.

"Why are there two helmets on that motorcycle? Why aren't we taking a car?" You asked.

"I wanted you to ride me- with me!" Bucky corrected himself.

"Oh my God..." You passed your hands on your face. You heard him chuckle lowly and you glared at him.

"Wear this." He said as he kept smiling and handed you your helmet. You reluctantly put it on and then Bucky helped you on the motorcycle. He took his seat as well and then he checked the sides to make sure you were putting your feet at the right place. "Put your arms around me, babydoll." Bucky smirked before putting on his helmet as well.

"I knew you did this on purpose." You rolled your eyes. You wrapped arms around his torso anyway because you didn't want to fall. He started the motorcycle and then you drove away from the compound to go to the city.

It was late in the afternoon already, while you rested your head on Bucky's back you couldn't stop thinking and overthinking about everything that happened in just under the last twenty-four hours. You were afraid you were crossing lines with Bucky by accepting to go out with him but you just needed to talk. And away from everybody. You really hoped he was going to understand this time.

While the winter soldier rode he let go of the handle with one hand to put it on top of yours on his stomach. It was warm and soft but wrong, you couldn't do this. You didn't like that Bucky still had hopes for you both. You were going to leave for Asgard again in two days, if you do nothing he'll be heartbroken as well.

Finally you arrived at the city. You got off the motorcycle and walked with your ex in the streets. Bucky tried to hold your hand but you refused.

"Bucky, I'm not single..." You reminded him again. You didn't know if he ignored you or didn't hear but he kept quiet. Suddenly you noticed a vendor in the corner of a street who tried to pick Bucky's attention. You pinched the bridge of your nose when you noticed _what_ he was trying to sell. The man was selling red roses to couples in the street.

"I'll take all you have." Bucky smirked.

"No, you're not. Bucky, I'm not carrying all these roses." You said to him.

"It's alright, he only has 7 left. I'll hold them for you." You sighed deeply and let him be. You knew that once Bucky had something in his mind it was impossible to make him change opinions. "Thank you." He said to the vendor after they exchanged money and the flowers. "Here for you." Bucky smirked as he handed you the small bouquet.

"Well... Thanks, I guess." You raised one eyebrow.

"Can I get a kiss?" He asked.

"Buck!" You gasped.

"What? C'mon, just on the cheek then." Your heart started racing in your chest and a blush had crept on your cheeks.

"Fine..." You said. "But just on the cheek." You precised before leaning on him. You really should've seen this coming, when your lips were about to touch his cheek Bucky turned his head and stole a kiss from you. "I'm exhausted!"

"Your nose still crunches when you're upset, that's so adorable." The winter soldier laughed. Your face was red and you reminded him of the you he met at the beginning when you were all shy around him.

"I'm glad that the fact that you don't respect me at all makes you amused somehow." You said sarcastically while you both kept walking around.

"It's almost nighttime, do you wanna drop by somewhere to eat something? The ride was a bit long, we'll be late for dinner at the compound anyway." He explained.

"Okay." You accepted.

"What do you feel like? I remember you like italian." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah... Italian is good." You replied.

"Come, there's a street over there with a bunch of restaurants." He tried to take your hand again and this time you let him. You were too tired to argue.

"This one looks okay." You said. "It's not crowded."

"This restaurant it is then." Bucky smiled as he opened the door and let you in first. A waiter came and placed you both at a table in the back of the room then he brought you the menus and left to let you choose.

"What do you feel like?" You asked him to make conversation while you looked at the menu.

"You mean besides you?" He raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"I swear if you make one more insinuation like this one I'm not saying another word to you." You warned him.

"Fine." Bucky replied. "I don't know, their lasagna looks good."

"Oh, I was thinking that too." You said. "But I also wanna try the caprese salad. It will be too much though."

"How about we share them?" He asked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's not like it will be the first time we'll be eating from the same plate." Bucky reminded you.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, then." You smiled at him.

"You're so beautiful." The winter soldier said as he stared into your eyes lovingly. You blushed again.

"I... I didn't say anything this morning but I like that you shaved." You gently brought your hand to his cheek. "You look good. I-I mean even with the beard... Y-You look handsome in general." You stuttered. Bucky put his hand on yours that was on his cheek and slowly guided it to his lips to kiss your palm. You bit onto your lower lip, your heart jumped again and it wasn't a good sign. Thankfully the waiter came back to take your orders, interrupting you two.

"Tell me about you and him." Bucky asked suddenly and it surprised you.

"W-What do you want to know?" You were nervous.

"Since when did you start dating?"

"Hmm, it was after Thor left, like 4 or 5 days later." You replied. "So from now, like 2 weeks ago?"

"And he's been treating you well?" You avoided his gaze and lowered your head. "Doll?"

"He... wasn't perfect in the beginning but he is now." You replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bucky's brows furrowed.

"You weren't perfect either, there's nothing else to say." You replied.

"He cheated on you, didn't he?" You let out a long sigh. "I knew it."

"Shut up Bucky, we weren't together when he-" You stopped yourself before you said more.

"So he really did." Bucky said. "What happened?"

"I... don't wanna talk about it."

"Why did you forgive him?"

"We weren't together and I love him." You lowered your head even lower.

"What's telling you that he's not cheating at the mom-"

"You say that again and I swear I'm calling Tony to come get me out of here." You warned Bucky. "And I guess we'll be even if he does." You muttered.

"Doll, I just want you to be happy."

"No, you want me to be happy **with you**." You corrected him. "But when I walk away from you you start being mean again."

"I know you still love me. And I'm not giving up as long as you still feel something for me." At that moment the waiter came and brought your food.

"My stomach hurts, you make me so anxious I can't even eat." You said.

"Why? Because I'm right?" Bucky stared into your eyes.

"No. It's because I hate this situation. You have these hopes that I'm going to leave Loki for you but it's not happening, Bucky." You finally let out. "I didn't want to say it so harshly but I really need you to understand now. You and I are over and I'm in love with someone else. I don't wanna break your heart and hurt you so I have decided to shorten my little trip on Earth and I'll be going back to Asgard tonight."

"What??" His eyes widened. "But you only came yesterday... You can't leave me- us tonight." The winter soldier corrected himself. You brought your hands to your face because you started crying.

"Why are you all doing this to me??" You asked tearfully. "I was so excited to see you all again and everything has been going to shit since the game. I regret coming back and it's not normal, I shouldn't feel like this!"

"Doll..." Bucky got up and then brought his chair to sit next to you. "Please, stop crying. I don't like seeing you like this. I-I'm sorry me or the others made you feel bad... I'll stop, okay?" He took a napkin and gently wiped your tears. "If you tell me you're happy with him, fine then. Because despite what you think I really do want you to be happy. With me or not." Bucky put a tender kiss on the side of your head. "Please, don't leave tonight."

"I'll... think about it." You sniffled. Bucky smiled as he gently replaced a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Come on, eat this lasagna before it gets cold." He picked a bit of food with the fork and brought it to your lips. You rolled your eyes before looking at your ex and accepting being fed by him.

The winter soldier's heart ached inside his chest though. He loved you so much and never stopped since he met you. He wanted you to be his again so badly but something inside of him broke when he started to realize maybe it was really over. In that small lapse of time where he let you go it became inevitable, he lost you forever. And that, Bucky Barnes was going to regret it for the rest of his life.

  
  


\---

  
  


"You're so adorable." Bucky smiled as he kept staring at you eating your dessert.

"Come on, you said you'd stop." You smiled slightly.

"I said I accept your relationship, you can't stop me from loving you. I'm not even sure I can stop myself." He teased.

"Please, promise me something Bucky." You asked him. "When I'll go back you'll... try to find someone. I mean, don't shut yourself out again. You're funny, nice, hot-" You smiled. "Any girl would be very lucky to have you. Try to be happy with someone else."

"No other girls are like you." He said.

"Loki is nothing like you either." You said. "Maybe you should find someone who has nothing in common with me. I hope it will be a nice girl who will make you happy though. If she hurts you I'll fight her." You joked. "What if you found a girl who is very confident in herself and will give you less trouble than I did?"

"You say that as if it was a weight for me in our relationship when in opposite it was what made me like you." Bucky lowered his head and let out a low chuckle.

"Anyway, all I'm saying is that I want you to find someone and try having a new relationship." You raised one eyebrow. "Can you promise me that?" He stayed silent and it worried you. "Bucky. Just try it please, okay?"

"Fine." He let out. "I promise."

"I'm really sorry..." You said.

"About what?" Bucky asked.

"This... situation." You replied. "Hurting you is the last thing I want. I-I know it's hard for you and maybe selfish of me to ask you these things... But just like you for me, I want you to be happy. You truly deserve it and I-I'll never forget everything you did for me. Even if we're no longer a thing I will always be here for you. I'll always be on your side and bring you my help if you need it."

"Thank you, doll." The winter soldier smiled a bit sadly. "I feel the same."

"We should head back. It's pretty late." You suggested. "Oh, wait. I'll just drop by the restroom quickly before we ride on the motorcycle." You got up and headed towards the restroom of the restaurant. When you came back Bucky was waiting for you at the entrance, he had already paid the note. "I'll take those back, thank you." You smiled at him and grabbed the bouquet of red roses he had bought for you earlier.

"No problem, doll." Bucky said. You found the motorcycle back where you had left it and before you put on your helmets you grabbed Bucky's arm and pulled him towards you for a hug. He got surprised and let out a quiet gasp but then his arms naturally wrapped around your body and he hugged you back. "What was that for?" He asked with a little smile when you released each other.

"I just... felt like you needed it." You replied. "And I did too." You added.

"I also need to touch you but you won't let me." He teased and you gasped. "Come on, at least one last time before you go forever."

"Bucky!" You couldn't believe he said that. You rolled your eyes before putting on your helmet. "You're crazy." You said to him in a muffled voice.

"Crazy for you alas." You lightly slapped his bicep.

"Ow-" The metal one unfortunately.

"Come on, climb before you hurt yourself further." Bucky laughed. When you were both ready the winter soldier turned on the engine and you were on your way back to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, this was so hard to write after everything I wrote in OTT, I still love Bucky so much LMAO


	36. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicide themes.

The day after you had finally gone to training with the Avengers in the morning and you spent the afternoon with Tony and Bruce in the lab. You had decided it was enough. You spent time with all your friends and now that everything was going a bit better it was time to leave for Asgard again.

"Time flies, I feel like you've only been here for 2 hours." Bruce said. You leaned on him and put your head against his shoulder in an affectionate manner. You were having dinner with your friends for the last time on Earth.

"We'll see each other again. Maybe quicker than you think if Loki decides to kick me out when he learns about the kiss." You joked in a dry way. You were still scared of his reaction.

"Loki will never let you go because of that." Thor reassured you.

"I hope he does." Bucky said and you gasped. You weren't offended, you knew he was joking... halfly. Everyone chuckled slightly as you rolled your eyes.

"You packed your bags already?" Nat asked you.

"Hmm." You nodded. "I don't really need to bring stuff. I have clothes on Asgard, I just want a few things that I was missing and that can't be found there." You explained.

"Are you gonna go with her again?" Steve asked Thor.

"No, there's no need to this time. Heimdall will activate the Bifrost and [Y/N] will go through it like she did when she came here on her own." You nodded.

"I hope that phone device we talked about earlier in the lab will be operational the next time I drop by." You threw to Tony.

"Working on it already." He grinned.

"You'll come back?" Bruce asked you.

"Well... Obviously." You replied. "If I miss you guys too much, I'll come. I hope Loki will be able to come with me next time though." You added.

"I hate to break it to you but I think it's time, [Y/N]." The God of thunder warned you.

"Aww, okay." You said. "I'll go get my bag, you guys meet me at the entrance?" You asked and they all nodded.

  
  


"There she is." You walked outside of the compound with your bag. The Avengers were waiting for you. "You take care of yourself." Bruce said to you as you hugged.

"See you hopefully soon, sweetheart." Tony smiled and hugged you as well.

"This time you two better help Bucky for real." You asked Nat and Steve as you embraced them.

"Lesson learned." They joked.

"Remember your promise." You said to Bucky as you hugged him.

"Take care of you, doll." The winter soldier gently ruffled your hair.

"It's gonna be fine, don't stress too much about Loki." Thor said to you. "And if he's treating you badly warn Heimdall and I'll be there in no time."

"Thank you." You squeezed your best friend against you. "Alright. I'm ready." You said. "Warn Thor if any of you need healing." You reminded them. Your friends all smiled and waved at you before you left.

"Heimdall." The God of thunder raised his head towards the sky and called his Asgardian best friend. In under two seconds the Bifrost had hit the ground of Earth and swallowed you to bring you on the alien planet. Once again, you were gone.

  
  


"Welcome back, [Y/N]." You found Heimdall looking at you when you arrived.

"Hey." You took a deep breath. "How have you been?" You smiled slightly at him.

"Good. Nothing major happened while you were away." He added.

"Okay, I'm glad." You said. A guard approached when the guardian of the Bifrost gestured him to. He was here to bring you to the castle. You said bye to Heimdall and then went on your way. During your long walk on the rainbow bridge your stomach was aching. You were so stressed you were pretty sure you could have a panic attack at any moment. You missed Loki so very much but you have made mistakes while you were on Earth. You were prepared for the God of mischief to be mad at you but it didn't make it any less scary in your head.

It was nighttime on Asgard, just like when you left Earth. The hallways of the castle were empty except for the few guards on duty. You were brought to the throne room where apparently the King was waiting for you. After the doors were opened you walked through the long aisle, you could see the God of mischief on the other side sitting on his throne. While you walked towards him Loki got up and smiled at you. You felt so bad you started crying.

"Cookie, what's wrong?" His brows furrowed when you were face to face. He wrapped his arms around your body and held you against him. "I thought you would be in a better mood after seeing your friends." It's true you were down before going to Earth but if you had known how it would all turn you would've stayed on Asgard.

"I-It was awful." You cried on Loki's shoulder.

"Come, tell me what happened." You both sat down on the little stairs on the side of the throne room.

"A-At first it was nice, everyone was surprised to see me but they were glad and happy. We ate together and then we went out... I-I had a good time." You explained as you wiped your tears.

"What happened then?" Loki asked as he gently caressed your hair.

"W-We... We played a game on my first night. Truth or dare. I knew it was a trap to get me to talk but I-I didn't mind sharing with them what happened on Asgard since I left." You said. "Finally I revealed to them that... I was dating you and that I loved you and that's when-" You sobbed again. "Things got bad."

"They don't accept this relationship." It wasn't a question. You shaked your head.

"Thor was glad and Bruce defended me b-but Nat and Bucky said mean things." You explained.

"It's alright, it was predictable." The God of mischief reassured you with a little smile.

"No! It's not alright!" You argued. "They're supposed to be my friends, they have to accept you." You said as you cried. "L-Loki, there's something else I-I have to tell you..." You said with fear.

"What is it?" He asked.

"During the game I-I was dared to... kiss Bucky..." You started, your head was lowered. You were too much of a coward to look into his eyes. "A-And I accepted..." You finally revealed. You held your breath for you didn't know how long. All you knew was that Loki stayed silent as well and none of you spoke for a few seconds.

"Do you still love him?" He finally asked and you raised your head.

"I... It's hard to explain. Bucky will always have a spot in my heart but it's you that I love. It's you I want to be with." You said. "He... He told me that he still loved me and he wanted me to stay with him on Earth. He also tried to kiss me again and asked me to... be intimate with him again but I pushed him away. I-I swear to you Loki, nothing else happened and I didn't spend the night with him. I-It's with you I want to be with. I-I could've stayed on Earth with him but I didn't." You really wanted to convince the God of mischief that it was him that you chose, not the winter soldier.

"I see." He let out.

"A-Are you angry?" You asked.

"No... but I am disappointed." Loki replied. "I thought you were supposed to come back tomorrow though." He noticed.

"I... Like I told you I-I really didn't like going back. The mood was so different, everything changed when they learned that I was in a relationship with you... I-I'm really disappointed in their reactions. A-Also, I really missed you and I-I needed to be honest with you." You added. "Next time- well, if there is a next time-" You corrected yourself. "I want you to come with me." The King raised one eyebrow and didn't reply. Maybe it was too soon to talk about that. "Loki, I-I'm really sorry about what I did. I feel awful about it and I still regret it. I-I never should've accepted that dare, even for the game." You apologized.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." He said and it surprised you. You thought Loki would've reacted a little bit badder, you didn't know if he was hiding his true feelings or something. Well, after all, this arranged you so you said nothing.

"Did... Did you miss me as well?" You asked with a shy smile.

"Obviously." He replied and it reassured you. You wrapped your arms around his waist and squeezed yourself against him. You both got up after some time. "Did you drop by your chambers yet?" He asked when he noticed your bag and you shaked your head.

"No. I wanted to see you first." You replied.

"Come." He gave you his hand that you took and then you teleported inside your room.

"Thanks." You dropped your bag on your chair in front of the dressing table and then you reported your attention back to Loki. "Can I kiss you?" You asked him.

"Since when do you ask for permission?" Loki smirked slightly.

"I-I'd understand if you don't want to. I'm a bit surprised by your reaction to be honest. I thought you were going to kick me out of the castle and I would've understood. Y-You have every right to be mad at me." You said.

"Like I said I don't want to talk about it anymore." He repeated.

"Alright." You took a few steps towards him and then you wrapped your arms around his neck before leaning to kiss him. Loki held your waist and kissed you back. If at first he was being soft he quickly switched to kissing you a little more roughly. He made you back up until you reached your bed and then he pushed you on it. You weren't used to your lover acting like this, it surprised you a bit and you let out a quiet gasp but it was still okay. Loki climbed on top of you and catched your lips with his again. You ran your hand through his hair and kissed him back. "Loki, the lights-" You breathed against his mouth as his hands went to your pants and started unbuttoning them.

"I think we should let them on." He said and a cold chill went down your spine. You had a bad feeling. You slowly grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"L-Loki, we talked about this..." You reminded him.

"I want to see you. I think it's the least you can do for me." He said more firmly as he brought his hands to the hem of your shirt this time to pull it up. He wanted to kiss you again but you stopped him.

"Loki, no!" You raised your voice.

"Why not?!" Loki asked in the same tone. "Or maybe you would feel more comfortable around me with this appearance?!" Blood ran out of your face and your eyes widened. Suddenly it was not the God of mischief topping you, you found yourself face to face with the winter soldier.

Something inside of you broke and terrified you when you looked inside Bucky's steely blue eyes instead of Loki's ones. You broke down in sobs and brought your knees to yourself on the bed. The fake Bucky got off the bed and then Loki took back his appearance. You couldn't believe he really did it again. You hid your face in your hands as you cried, Loki stayed silent and said nothing. Finally he left your room without a word and without a last glance in your direction.

How could so many bad things happen to you in such a short amount of time? You wondered what you had done to the world to be cursed like this. You felt out of place everywhere you went. Be it at the compound or in the castle at the moment. This was too much for you. You had enough. Enough of suffering, enough of being tortured, you just wanted to be left alone.

You got up and left your room as well. You ran through the castle with no precise destination in mind, you needed fresh air so finally you decided to head for the royal garden. You didn't pay attention to the guards there, you pushed the doors open and ran through the rows of flowers while you cried. Finally you reached the forest and decided to enter it. You needed to be hidden, to feel invisible. A guard had seen you though and just to be sure he followed you. He did notice you seemed to be in a crisis but it wasn't his role to help you. He was just going to make sure nothing would happen to you in the forest.

The guard's brows furrowed when he noticed you standing in front of the swamp and removing your shoes. What the hell were you about to do?? You were shaking with sobs. You took a deep breathe and dived in the swamp. You had no idea what you were doing. You were not yourself anymore. Everything was dark and freezing, it was in the exact state your heart was in. Suddenly you regained your senses when you felt two strong grips on your arms pull you back up and out of the water. You were laid on the grass next to the swamp and someone was holding your head up.

"[Y/N]!" You opened your eyes when you recognized Baotorda's voice. What was he doing here?

"B-Baotorda..?" You were confused. "I-I'm cold." You said. The night was chilly and you were wet. The strong royal guard got up and then he picked you up against him. He walked fastly towards the castle so you could be taken care of. In the hallway that guided to the infirmary he ran into the Queen.

"What's the meaning of this??" Her eyes widened when she saw the state you were in. "Put her on a bed." She ordered the guard and he obeyed her. Quickly helpers came to help you and your guard left the room. The Queen followed him outside and he told her everything he witnessed. The Queen thanked Baotorda for following you and saving you and then she sent him away. While the helpers were taking care of you she went to try to find the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc will be a bit angsty but I promise things will get fluffy again very soon.


	37. Aftermath

"There you are." The Queen found her son having a drink in a room.

"Mother." He acknowledged her presence. "You're still awake?"

"What happened with the poor girl again?" She didn't beat around the bush.

"You spoke to her?" Loki's eyebrows furrowed. It has only been one hour since he left you, how did you already get the chance to speak to the Queen he questionned.

"You don't know what happened?" She lowered her head. "No, I guess you don't."

"What happened?" The King asked.

"A guard... Her old guard, Baotorda his name I believe is." She started. "He saw her run through the gardens and enter the forest-" Loki's mother approached him and took a seat next to him. "Apparently she tried drowning herself in the swamp."

"What?!" Loki got up instantly. He was shocked. "H-How is she?"

"Alive. Thankfully the guard followed her when he noticed something was wrong and he rescued her when she dived in." The Queen explained to her son. "Do you have something to do with that, Loki?" She knew he did.

"Coo- She cheated on me with her ex while she was on Earth." He revealed.

"So with the weight of her guilt for that mistake she decided to take her own life?" The Queen knew this wasn't the case but she wanted to hear her son explain what happened himself.

"Earlier, I... I forced her to reveal herself to me... her body." Loki admitted. "She refused and something snapped inside of me. She had shown herself to her ex... so why not me?" He asked. "Even though I hid it from her when she told me about the kiss I was indeed angry. She should've accepted, she owe it to me." The King spat. "When she refused I just let it happen... My magic."

"What did you do?" The Queen listened to him.

"I took his appearance." He revealed. "[Y/N]... was terrified. She started crying and I left her room." The Queen sighed deeply.

"I thought you loved this girl." She said to her son.

"I do." Loki instantly argued.

"Then why do you keep tormenting her? Wasn't it enough when you took your brother's appearance?" She asked. "The poor girl has deep wounds that are not healed yet, you explained it to me yourself."

"But she kissed her ex." The King sighed.

"Why did she do it?" She asked.

"[Y/N] and the Avengers were... playing a game. She could've refused though." Loki explained.

"She told you about it though, right? Did she apologize? Does she regret?" The Queen asked.

"She did..." Loki admitted.

"She came back for you. Remember that conversation we had 2 days ago?" She asked with a small smile.

"I told you she was never coming back." Loki lowered his head.

"And yet she did. She was brave enough to come back and reveal to you what she's done. The girl is very anxious, I'm sure she thought about your reaction."

"She said she would've accepted it if I had decided to kick her out of the castle." Loki let out a small chuckle.

"So why did you do what you've done?" The Queen asked again.

"I don't know." The Prince of lies said.

"Hm, I think you do." She raised one eyebrow.

"… I don't trust her." Loki finally admitted.

"How do you expect her to trust you with her own fears if you don't trust her yourself?" His mother asked. "You both have been betrayed in the past, I understand it's hard to give your trust again but don't you think you should at least stop hurting her?"

"She hurt me too." Loki defended himself.

"So the goal is to hurt one another until you both reach a breaking point? Because I think this is it Loki, you both have reached that breaking point. Had it not been for the guard following her, she might not be of this world anymore." She made him understand. "If you don't want to make things better for yourself do it for your brother at least. We need her to heal your father, you know how worried Thor is." She added. "And you said it yourself, you love her and I know she loves you too if she came back on Asgard. I don't think she only came because your brother is her best friend and she promised us to help."

"I need to think about this." Loki said.

"Well, it's very late now. I'm gonna check on her and then go to bed." She got up and Loki gently reached for his mother's arm.

"Can I... come with you?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled at her son.

  
  


"How is she?" The Queen asked an old female helper that came out of the infirmary.

"She was crying when we cleaned her up. She was soaked in swamp water, she's lucky that place isn't filled with filth." The helper started. "We gave her something too and now she's sleeping. The Midgardian probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for your help." The Queen smiled at the old woman who bowed at her and the King before leaving. They both entered the room and approached your bed. You seemed to be in peace while you were sleeping, that reassured them. Loki slowly brought his hand to your head and tenderly caressed your damp hair.

One thousand thoughts went through Loki's head. You really almost left him again. He still couldn't believe you had attempted to take away your own life. He was deeply wounded by that. Yes, he was still angry about you kissing Bucky but this... The whole situation went too far. What would've had happened if you had succeeded? How would he tell Thor and the Avengers? How would he be able to look at himself if you had taken your own life because of him? The King knew this was going to haunt him for weeks, months... years even perhaps. The God of mischief leaned on you and put his lips against your forehead before leaving the infirmary with his mother.

  
  


\---

  
  


You woke up and looked around you. You recognized this room. The infirmary of the castle on Asgard. Suddenly it all came back. You leaving the Avengers, your fight with Loki, Baotorda and... what you had tried to do. You didn't have time to think about it, someone came towards you when you woke up.

"How are you feeling?" It was the Queen. You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't want to disrespect her but you didn't want to talk either.

"W-What time is it?" You wanted to avoid her question.

"Lunch will be served in around one hour." She replied. You had slept through almost all morning.

"I-I need to heal the Allfather." You said as you tried to get up but she stopped you.

"You're not seeing him today, don't worry about that dear." She said to you. "I understand if you don't want to talk about last night. I spoke with the guard and also with my son, I know what happened." She added.

"… Loki knows?" You asked.

"He does." She replied. You sighed deeply.

"What... happens now?" You asked quietly.

"You tell me. What do you want to do?" The Queen asked. "Do you still want to... disappear?"

"I-I don't know..." You closed your eyes and started crying. She approached you and sat on the edge of your bed. She gently held you against her and it surprised you. The feeling was so unfamiliar but... it was warm, it didn't feel bad. You wrapped your arms around her as well and kept crying.

The Queen stayed with you until it was lunchtime. You had told her that you regretted what you've done and that you still intended on healing the Allfather. You were unsure about Loki though... Were you angry at him? Disappointed? Sad? Honestly you had no idea, you just felt uncomfortable at the moment. It would be better if you two ignored each other for now. The Queen understood, she still wanted you to come to lunch though and you had accepted. You returned to your room to wash yourself and change clothes and then you were escorted to the dining room.

A few Asgardians were there along with the King. You crossed eyes with each other but said nothing. You went to sit next to the Queen who gestured you to approach her and then you ate in silence. Loki hadn't tried to talk to you and you didn't either. You had no idea what to say to him anyway and he probably felt the same.

After lunch you walked through the castle in hopes to find your ex guard. You rememberd he asked you to no longer interact with him but still, you needed to thank him for rescuing you. After spending one hour lost in the castle you finally decided to ask some guards that you encountered on your way. They had told you that he was outside so you went in the gardens to see him. You immediately noticed him. He was the tallest and beefiest of the royal guards, you couldn't miss him. You approached him, he had seen you but he didn't try to avoid you.

"Baotorda?" You called his name quietly.

"Lady [Y/N]." He bowed.

"Um... I-I wanted to thank you for... you know... yesterday." You were very anxious.

"All guards were ordered by the King to make sure nothing happens to you." He simply said. You frowned a bit sadly and lowered your head. You turned around and decided to leave since he clearly didn't want to speak with you. Baotorda felt bad though. You were still the Midgardian he had a crush on and he didn't want to see you being sad.

"[Y/N]-" Your name had accidentally escaped his lips. It was too late though, you had heard him and you turned around again to face him. He didn't know what to say. "Are... you okay?" Baotorda dared to ask.

"I-I..." His question surprised you. "I honestly don't know." You replied.

"What did you want to do yesterday night?" You bit onto your lower lip.

"I-I've had enough. I didn't want to suffer anymore." Baotorda listened to you without judging you and you felt some kind of serenity about that.

"You wanted to die?" The brutal honesty of his question made you realize a bit more about what almost happened. But you nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend." You reminded him.

"You're right." Baotorda replied. "It's not your friend that I want to be." He added and your eyes widened a bit. A blush had crept on your cheeks.

"Do you... want to come outside with me?" You asked him. "I mean, outside of the castle."

"Is it an order?" He asked.

"If it's the only way that'll make you accept then yes, it is." Baotorda sighed before escorting you to the entrance. He warned the guards there that you had ordered him to go with you outside to make some errands and then you both left the castle.

"You... weren't on Asgard recently, right?" He asked and you nodded.

"I went back to Earth- Midgard 3 days ago. I was sad and the King allowed me to." You said.

"What were you sad about?" You let out a small chuckle.

"Honestly? My last conversation with you." You revealed and you sensed him flinch next to you.

"… Why? I'm just a guard." Baotorda said.

"And I'm just a Midgardian. Why do you feel things for me?" You raised one eyebrow. "We can't explain these things." You said. "I liked being friends with you and it hurt my feelings when I learned that you no longer wanted to interact with me. I understood why you did it but it still hurt."

"What's...- No, I shouldn't ask." Your guard stopped himself.

"What is it?" You asked him. "I don't mind talking with you, on the contrary it cheers me up." You smiled slightly. He seemed to be in a mental debate with himself but finally he decided to ask anyway.

"What's between you and the King?"

"Oh... Well, I... I love him." You revealed. That made sense, he understood.

"Did it not make you happy to see your Midgardians again?" He asked because of what you've done yesterday night.

"At first it was okay." You started. "But... they don't like Loki- The King because of what he's done on Earth in the past... They're worried about me to the point of... being mean about the person that I love." You explained. "I won't go into the details but yesterday night before you saw me in the forest I had a fight with Loki... I-It was too much. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. First the fight with my friends and then with the King... I-I just wanted it all to stop." Baotorda brought one of his massive hands to your face and gently wiped a tear that streamed down your cheek. You raised your head and smiled a bit sadly at him. "I'm sorry you had to... witness what you saw yesterday." You apologized to him.

"I don't regret saving your life." Baotorda said. You gently took his big hand between your smaller ones and squeezed it before releasing it.

"Thank you." You smiled at him.

  
  


\---

  
  


You spent the entire afternoon with your guard. This was honestly one of your favorite moments in a really long time. You spoke in peace about anything without any pressure, it really lifted your spirits. When the sun started to set he decided it was time to bring you back to the castle. You honestly weren't in a hurry, you were just afraid to run into Loki.

After dropping into your room to change you headed to the dining room to have dinner. You had the pleasant surprise to find Baotorda outside your chambers. It seemed like he had changed his mind and decided to be your designated guard again. You were very happy about it. Baotorda was probably the person you trusted the most on Asgard at the moment.

You waved goodbye to your guard with a smile on your face when you reached the dining room and it quickly faded away when you entered it and found yet another girl seated next to the King. It wasn't Amara but this girl was younger and prettier than you as well. You huffed deeply, you were really disappointed but you kept quiet. You weren't going to make a scene in front of everybody. If Loki wanted to play it like this, fine then. But you weren't going to play his game. You had enough of the fights.

Something inside of you ached though. The Queen had warned you that he heard about what happened to you and he didn't even check or ask about you. You started to believe maybe he actually wanted you gone as well. This is what hurt you, not the fact that he decided to surround himself with pretty women but that he didn't seem to care about what had happened to you.

You sat next to the Queen and just like in lunch you ate your food in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I'm curious, are there some of y'all who haven't read OTT? I'm just asking because sometimes I refer that fic in THIS story and I don't know if it's confusing for the people who haven't read it.


	38. Reward

You and Loki really ignored each other for a week. You literally hadn't said a word to each other since your last fight. At this point you didn't know if you prefered it that way or not. One thing you were sure about was that your love for him was gradually diminuating. Each day a different Asgardian woman sat next to him at dinner, you had no idea if he did it to spite you or if it was a coincidence. Maybe he wanted to show you that he could have any woman that he wanted which would be useless since you were already aware of that fact. His behavior was just disappointing you a little more everyday.

You started staying longer in the Allfather's room to heal him, the Queen had created a potion that finally worked fine with you and so you were less drained. He even communicated with you sometimes but it was just questions to learn about who you were. Odin had understood you were not an enemy and so he let you heal him. He no longer pushed you away. The Queen was happy to learn about that and Thor as well. Heimdall had told him about this part but he didn't say anything about your incident.

You also spent more time with Baotorda and Cora, you were glad you could count on them since the King was ignoring you. You didn't know for how long this was going to continue, at this point you just wanted to heal the Allfather and then maybe go back to Earth since Loki didn't seem interested in your person anymore. It made you sad to be truly honest but you didn't want another fight, you were sick of them so you let the situation stay at the state it was at the moment. Were you and Loki still in a relationship? You had no idea. Did you still love him? Despite everything, yes. When you accidentally crossed his gaze your heart would do a little jump so you knew you still had feelings for the God of mischief.

"Hey, you." You sat on the edge of your bed after you exited the bathroom. You got visited by the mysterious black cat. It visited you every night since you came back from Earth and you liked its presence. That cat was very pretty and affectionate, you really hoped that you could bring it back with you if you were to return to the Avengers compound.

"Meow~" The cat laid its head on your thigh and asked for pets that you happily gave. It purred under your touch and it made you smile. You had heard there was some party that was going to be held tonight in the castle about some mysterious event that you didn't care about. You honestly didn't even feel like going, you didn't want to see Loki surrounded by women and be hurt by that sight but you needed to see other people. Thor's friends were probably going to be there and you liked spending time with them. They were nice and funny. The cat suddenly jumped from your bed and ran towards the balcony that was slightly open. You thought that cat acted weirdly sometimes but maybe it was just how cats were. You raised your head when you heard a knock at your door.

"It's me." Cora announced herself after she knocked. "I came to help you dress for the party."

"I just got out of the shower." You said to her with a little smile.

"Do you feel like wearing something in particular?" She asked as she opened the dressing. You huffed deeply.

"I don't think I could care less." You said. "Give me anything at this point. Just nothing that will make me stand out." You requested.

"Is this okay?" You quickly glanced at the dress.

"Yeah, perfect." You just checked that the sleeves were long and you were good with it. The dress was purple and long, the bustier and the sleeves were in lace, it was pretty and not too much. You liked it. Cora helped you put it on and then she did your hair and makeup. She let your hair down and put a few gold accessories in it. You let her do, you knew she was talented at making you pretty. Even if you didn't care because there was no one in particular you wanted to look pretty for you knew eyes would be on you because you were still a Midgardian in the middle of a bunch of Asgardians and even almost two months later they were still curious about you. "Thank you." You said to your servant after she was done with you.

"No problem. Have a good evening, [Y/N]." You sighed.

"Yeah, I'll try to." You muttered before walking out. "Good evening, Baotorda." You smiled at your guard.

"Good evening, [Y/N]." He smiled at you. You noticed he seemed to hesitate to say something. "You look beautiful. I-I mean, you are." Your guard blushed slightly after he corrected himself.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say." You smiled at him. And then you were on your way to the party for you didn't know which occasion. You just noticed that Asgardians seemed to like to party, Tony would get along with most of them.

You rolled your eyes so far back inside your skull you thought they would get stuck there. You had just taken one step inside the ballroom and you already noticed the King surrounded by women. Oh yeah, you were going to love this party. Baotorda left you and went to stand next to the other guards. You knew he would escort you back to your chambers if you wanted to leave this party early and you were thankful.

You decided to head towards the table where they were serving drinks to take a glass for yourself.

"Hey... [Y/N], right?" You recognized the woman's voice behind you.

"Yes, exactly." You smiled at her. It was Valkyrie.

"How have you been on our dear Asgard?" Your eyes widened a little as you let out a huff. "Ooh, that bad?" She smirked slightly.

"You... have no idea." You said before taking a sip of your drink. "And I don't think it's about to get better." You muttered as you turned your head and looked towards Loki and his female group.

"I can't stand this dude." Valkyrie said and you chuckled.

"It's the King." You reminded her with an amused smile on your face.

"I didn't vote for him." She said before emptying her bottle and taking another one. "So... you and the King..?"

"Very, very complicated." You replied. "And we haven't talked to each other for a week." You added.

"Thor told me a bit about you both. Apparently you love each other." She said.

"And look where that brought me. He's surrounded by these women and I'm here with you." You said before taking another sip.

"I'm a much better company than _Lackey_." She made you laugh again and you had to admit that maybe she was right.

"You're right. I was regretting coming here when I saw him but I'm actually having a good time with you." You smiled at her.

"You came for him?" Valkyrie asked.

"I came because I had nothing else to do." You replied. "Why did **you** come?" You asked her. She raised another bottle she just emptied to answer your question.

"Good evening, ladies." Fandral had interrupted you both. Soon enough his other warrior friends joined you and Valkyrie.

"Hi." You smiled at them. "Oh my God, what is that?" You asked when you noticed the huge bruise over Volstagg's eye.

"That often happens to him." Hogun explained to you.

"Good evening, beautiful." He grinned at you.

"Shut up and don't move." You ordered him before gently placing your hand over his eye.

"Yes, ma'am." The warrior replied as his friends chuckled behind him.

"Next time you guys get wounded don't hesitate to ask for my help." You reminded them all. "I'm not just here for the Allfather, I can heal all of you." You said after you healed Volstagg.

"How's that going by the way?" Lady Sif asked you.

"Good. I think." You replied truthfully. "He doesn't push me away anymore, I just hope I get to wake him up soon." You added.

"Thank you." Volstagg said to you after he touched his now healed eye.

"Talking about that, would you mind taking a look at my Pegasus?" Valkyrie asked you. "I think there's a problem with a wing. You heal creatures as well, right?"

"Yeah, of course. They must be like animals so it should be fine." You explained. "I have to heal the Allfather in the morning so I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon if it's okay?" You suggested.

"Yeah, great." She replied.

"Ooh, I love this tune. Lady [Y/N], will you join me for a dance?" Fandral asked you.

"Nah, don't think so." Valkyrie replied. "But she will be joining me." She smirked before taking your hand and guiding you to the dancefloor. You followed her happily, you really liked her.

  
  


When you came back with Valkyrie you were laughing, you both had fun. You grabbed some drinks and went back to join the warriors.

"You two seem like you had fun." Hogun noticed.

"We did." Valkyrie replied and you nodded.

"And did you notice anything?" Fandral asked you particularly.

"Um, no?" Your brows furrowed in confusion. "What was I supposed to notice?" You asked him.

"The King wouldn't stop glancing in your direction." He said to you.

"What??" This surprised you, when you turned your head towards him he was still surrounded by young and pretty women.

"It's true, he did." Lady Sif confirmed.

"What am I supposed to do with this information?" You asked. "He seems... busy." You raised one eyebrow.

"What do they all even see in him?" Volstagg sighed.

"5 letters." Fandral started.

"The crown." Hogun finished.

"That's... really sad if it's true." You said. "Loki has his... flaws but he deserves to be loved for who he is, not for what he represents." You couldn't help yourself. No matter what had happened you always defended him. It was automatic in you.

"She still has a crush on his majesty, that's so adorable." Fandral teased you and you rolled your eyes.

"Too bad it doesn't seem to be mutual though." You said before taking a sip of your drink.

"You deserve better in my opinion." Valkyrie added and you smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess we're all surprised here that despite meeting and knowing Thor first it's his brother who catched your eye." Hogun said.

"You guys are too hard on him, he's not that bad." You said. "And my relationship is different with Thor, we're best friends and we both like it that way. Also he likes someone else." You crossed eyes with Valkyrie and smiled slightly.

"So you're not interested in the King for the crown too?" Volstagg asked you. His question didn't offend you, you understood he and the others were curious.

"You know, on Earth Lok- The King is known for being a terrorist and when I met him he was a prisoner. I'm sparing you all the details but we spent some good time on Earth and he wasn't supposed to be King back then." You explained to them. "I got interested in him for his person."

"That's so hard to believe." Lady Sif raised one eyebrow. She didn't mean that you lied but that Loki's personality was so unlikable it was hard to believe someone got interested in him just for his person. You lowered your head and chuckled slightly.

"But enough about my love life, how about you guys?" You asked them.

"Lady Sif has a thing for Thor." Fandral announced with a grin.

"What? You too?" Your eyes widened.

"What do you mean her too?" Hogun asked.

"Uh, nothing. Forget it." You brushed off. "So, you like Thor?" You asked the female warrior.

"That was... years ago." She blushed slightly. "It's not the case anymore."

"How about you?" You asked Fandral. "You speak a-" Suddenly you got interrupted when you heard cheers around you. What was going on?

"That's so innapropriate." Lady Sif sighed. You turned your head and looked in the direction where the cheers were coming from. The King was simultaneously dancing with three Asgardian women in the middle of the ballroom and then he turned his head towards one of them and she leaned to quickly peck his lips. You rolled your eyes and huffed deeply.

"Anyway, I think I've seen enough for the night." You said as you put your glass down. "Thank you guys, I had fun with you all." You smiled at them. "Goodnight." They were sad for you, you didn't deserve to suffer because of the God of mischief. They understood and smiled back at you before you left. You walked away and Baotorda approached you when you reached the entrance.

"Is there a problem?" He asked you.

"No. It's late, I want to rest." You brushed off. You weren't lying though, it was indeed late in the night. While you walked through the castle you suddenly stopped. "Actually... do you mind taking a walk with me in the gardens?" Your guard shaked his head and escorted you outside. "I love this place, Asgard is very pretty." Baotorda stayed silent as he walked next to you. The huge and beautiful fountain catched your eyes so you started running towards it but with your heels you accidentally tripped on a rock thankfully your guard was fast. He grabbed your arm and pulled you a bit harshly against him.

"I-I apologize." He said when you hit yourself against his armor. "Are you okay?" Baotorda kneeled in front of you and examinated your face to make sure you were not bruised. You nodded slowly, you were fine. You stared back at him but with his helmet you couldn't see his whole face. You took a deep breath and decided to put your hands on the sides to take it off him. He gasped quietly but let you do. His short blond hair was disheveled a bit, his blue eyes were piercing, a small blush had crept on his cheeks and his full lips were parted. He seemed to be confused, nervous perhaps. You dropped his helmet on the ground and then you gently cupped his cheeks with your hands. You closed your eyes and leaned to brush your lips against his. You felt him flinch but he didn't lean back, on the contrary. He leaned on you as well and slowly started kissing you back. You smiled slightly against the kiss and ran your hands through his hair. When you broke the kiss for oxygen you gently nuzzled your nose against his big one.

"That... was your first kiss, wasn't it?" You asked him quietly.

"Yes..." Baotorda admitted. You pulled away from each other and he got back up. You handed him his helmet that you had dropped and then you continued walking a bit in the gardens.

Finally your guard escorted you back to your chambers. You bid him goodnight and closed the door behind you.

When you turned around you found the God of mischief waiting for you.


	39. The Prisoner

"What's the meaning of this?" Loki asked you and your eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, do we... know each other?" You asked. You were mocking him, you hadn't said a word to each other for a whole week so you were pratically strangers now.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you right now, [Y/N]." You lowered your head and smiled slightly. No more Cookie apparently.

"What are you doing in my room?" You asked the God of mischief.

"I saw you. In the gardens with your guard." He said.

"Okay, and?" You asked.

"I thought you loved me-"

"Oh, go fuck yourself Loki." You interrupted him and his eyes widened. "I'm not even gonna talk about what I saw during the party or you using your powers against me once more but I will mention what I went through this week." You said. "I know you know what... happened. I am past your games, you spending time with other women or ignoring me, but one thing that really wounded me... You didn't come to see me, you didn't check on me, you didn't ask me how I was doing..." Your lower lip started trembling. "And I'm starting to believe maybe you're actually disappointed I survive-"

"Don't you dare say that." He had approached you fastly and caged you between your door and his body. You couldn't help your tears streaming down your cheeks, your heart was aching.

"You know-" You whispered against his face. "I'm starting to feel less and less bothered by you having fun with other women and kissing them. If you keep doing what you're doing I promise you you will definitively lose me." You warned him. "Now, I will ask you to release me and leave my room so I can sleep. I have to heal again tomorrow." Loki let go of your waist and took a step back while he stared at your face.

"I did check on you when I learned what you've done." He said. "You were asleep, my mother was with me."

"Why didn't you talk to me when I was awake? You spent a whole week entertaining yourself with other women and you waited until I kissed someone else to come see me. Why?" You asked.

"You belong to me." Your eyes widened when he said that.

"So it's all that I am? Because you're King you think you can have all the women that you want and I should just accept this situation?" You lowered your head and let out a small chuckle. "You know... when Bucky was trying to convince me to sleep with him and he was kissing my neck and whispering sweet things to me, the only one in my mind was you. I could never sleep with him behind your back and especially after we... confessed to each other. Were those just words you threw to seduce me and convince me to sleep with you? We talked about marriage, even babies-" You smiled slightly. "You asked me to become your Queen and I told you I would stay on Asgard because I didn't want to be separated from you. I meant every single word I said to you, Loki." You raised your head and looked back at him. "Did you mean what you said to me? And do you really want to be with me?"

"… Bucky was kissing your neck?" You rolled your eyes so far back inside your skull you thought they were going to get stuck there. Loki really wasn't listening to a word you were saying. Was this a game for him??

"You have-" You pointed a finger in his direction. "Absolutely no right to say anything to me at the moment. Not after everything I've witnessed this week. You weren't even discreet which proves to me you were doing it on purpose so I would see you." Even if you and the King ignored each other you had catched him with different women in the hallways of the castle or right under your balcony where you could hear the girls giggle to whatever he was whispering to them. Those were no coincidences, he did it on purpose. "Get out. You actually made it. I have 0 trust in you anymore and I'm not even sure I feel anything." You walked past him and climbed on your bed. You were done. Once again Loki left you and replied to none of your questions. Maybe the God of mischief actually had stopped loving you and he was just too afraid to tell you.

  
  


\---

  
  


You went to the dining room to have breakfast and then lunch after healing and once again Loki made different women sit next to him and he completely ignored you. You really wondered what was up with that? Everything had been going to shit since you went to Earth, if you had known you would've stayed on Asgard. The Queen seemed upset with her son's behavior as well. Perhaps because she knew the truth because Loki actually spoke to her unlike with you.

You rested a bit in your chambers after lunch. This afternoon you were going to join Valkyrie to check on her Pegasus. She had asked you during the party and since you had nothing to do anyway you were glad to go out to meet up with her. She was very nice with you and you liked her.

"Hey." You smiled shyly at Baotorda after you exited your room.

"[Y/N]." He bowed and then you both went on your way to the stables were the Pegasus were. You and your guard shared a kiss last night after the party and then you talked a bit about it. You made sure Baotorda understood that the kiss was just that and not a promise of anything. It just happened like that on the moment. Your guard understood and wasn't mad or anything, you appreciated it.

You, you were frustrated though. Despite everything you said to him last night you were still in love with Loki. He was hurting you and you didn't know what to do to fix it. You didn't want to be clingier than you already were and beg him to take you back or something like that. You were also mad he apparently made you understood that since he was King he could possess different women at the same time. You were jealous and you didn't like it. You wondered if this was truly how Loki was since the beginning. You didn't recognize the person that you had first met in the Avengers tower. Loki was as harmful as a lamb when you met him. Was he acting nicer than he was just because he was a prisoner and he didn't have the upper hand? Or maybe did the crown and the title of King made him more arrogant?

Your friends had warned you to not trust him. He betrayed you many times since you were on Asgard. Why was the God of mischief acting in such a complicated way with you? You sighed deeply while you were walking next to Baotorda and he noticed it, he had guessed you had to carry a lot on your shoulders though.

"Oh my God." You raised your head and your eyes widened. You were getting closer to the stables and there you could already see the Pegasus flying above your head. "I can't believe this is real."

"The Valkyries have their trainings just a little bit further from this place." Your guard explained to you. "They're warriors who protect Asgard."

"Yeah, Thor told me about them but I've never seen them yet. I only know one of their members." You said. "Well, I'm not here for the show." You noticed the Valkyrie you knew and waved at her.

"Hey, you came." She greeted you with a bright grin.

"Of course." You smiled at her. "They all look so magnificent." You commentated as you looked at the Pegasus. "So, how about you show me that wing?"

"This way." The brown haired woman gestured you and your guard to follow her.

"Oh my God, they're even bigger up close than the horses I know on Earth." You raised your hand and gently caressed the Pegasus long muzzle. "Hey, you." You grinned at it happily. You moved next to it and examinated its body. The fur was white and shiny, the wings were very long as well. "Oh, yeah, that's a bit ugly." You commentated when you noticed a few broken feathers on the left wing. "You're gonna be fine." You kept gently petting the Pegasus.

"How are you gonna do it?" Valkyrie asked you.

"I heal with my hands." You replied. "It won't hurt it." You raised back your hand and gently placed it on the injured wing. Valkyrie and Baotorda stayed with you while you healed. Half an hour later you were done. "Here we go, all new."

"Wow, that's... amazing." She said as she leaned over and checked the wing. "I think I understand why Lackey is interested in you." She smirked.

"You think Loki is interested in me just for my powers?" You asked with a sad smile as you kept petting the Pegasus.

"I think you're a great gal and you deserve better than him." She replied.

"I don't know about that." You said. "But I do believe I deserve someone who will treat me with respect."

"No offense but I don't think you will find that in his majesty. He only cares about himself." Valkyrie sighed.

"That's... wrong." You defended the God of mischief again. "When he barely knew me he protected me." You explained. It was days after you met him, Loki wasn't allowed to leave the Avengers tower and when you teleported outside with him you didn't know F.R.I.D.A.Y. would trigger an emergency alarm in the building. When you and Loki came back you thought the tower was being attacked and he was protective of you. You'll never forget that and what you felt in that moment. "Though it's true I don't understand his behavior at the moment." You added.

"You seem like a weak girl-"

"Thanks..?" You interrupted her.

"I meant no offense... I'm just stating the facts."

"Whatever..." You rolled your eyes. "What's your point?"

"I don't think he will bring any good to you. You should find a nice person like you and give up on Lackey. He will make you suffer and I don't think you have what it takes to support his attacks." You sighed deeply.

"I should go back to the castle." You said. You didn't want to hear any of this.

"Alright. Well, thanks again for the Pegasus. What kind of payment do you take?" She asked you.

"Don't worry about that." You said bye to Valkyrie and then you went to your way with your guard to go back to the castle.

  
  


The way to the castle was kinda long and after healing you felt a bit tired. You had forgotten to take your potion that the Queen had made for you. And to not make things easier you kept thinking about all the things people had been saying to you about Loki. You felt like nobody trusted this relationship and even worse, you and Loki weren't trusting it anymore. What had happened? How did things get so bad?

"… I think she's right." Baotorda suddenly spoke and it surprised you.

"What? That I should give up on the King?" You asked after you let out a small sigh.

"I don't think he will... make you happy." He said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about the King behind his back." You added. "At this point I'm wondering if there is actually someone in the nine realms who can make me happy." You said. "I really should've drowned..."

"Don't say that. Please." Baotorda asked you.

"I-I feel so tired. I just want to sleep." Tears started appearing in the corner of your eyes. The path was still long to the castle so your guard stopped and leaned to carry you in his arms. "What are you doing?" You asked him.

"You are tired and we still have some walking to do. I will bring you faster to the castle." Baotorda explained to you. At this poing you were so tired you let him do. You finally made it to the castle, the guards opened the gates and let you in. "Shall I bring you to the infirmary?" He asked.

"No, my room is fine." You replied. In a hallway you ran into the Queen and she worried when she saw the state you were in.

"Dear, what happened?" She asked you.

"I-I'm just tired, I healed a Pegasus." You explained to her.

"Does the potion not work anymore??" She worried.

"I-I forgot to take it..." You lowered your head. The Queen smiled slightly. She followed you and Baotorda to your chambers and after he gently placed you on your bed she thanked your guard and sent him away.

"How have you been, my dear?" She asked you. "And I mean since what happened a week ago."

"W-Was... Loki said he checked on me in the night while I was asleep and you were with him. Was what he said true?" You had to ask her. You didn't trust him anymore, you didn't know if he lied or not.

"He didn't lie." She replied. "I'm the one who told him about what you tried to do. He was very worried about you." You brought your hands to your face and started crying.

"I-I don't understand what he's doing lately. He doesn't speak to me, he barely does now. He spends all his free time with other girls. Why doesn't he just tell me that he no longer loves me?" You asked tearfully.

"You think that's the case?" The Queen asked you.

"Frankly, yes! I do!" You replied. "He... Since I-I told him about what I did on Earth he's been acting in an awful way with me. I understood what I did was bad and I deeply regretted it, I still do! But I apologized and I came back for him! Does that mean nothing to him??" You sobbed.

"Have you tried speaking with him?" She asked.

"For a week, we... avoided one another but last night after the party he came into my room." You replied. "I asked him questions and he... avoided answering them. And he said weird things like I belonged to him. I don't plan on becoming one of Loki's many wives. I don't know how things work on Asgard but I would rather go back to Earth to have a normal relationship with someone than work that way with him." You wiped your tears. "Does... he speak to you?" You asked the Queen.

"He does." She replied. "And I can assure you he still loves you."

"Then why is he treating me like this??"

"He was hurt about what you did on Earth and then... he also told me about what he did to you in the bedroom." You let out a small dry chuckle.

"I almost forgot about that." You muttered. "At this point I'm not even mad at him about it. It's not like he tried to trick me, he took his appearance in front of me." You explained.

"Loki is convinced you hate him for this because he's done it once in the past already."

"What??" Your eyebrows raised. "I was... terrified on the moment but I'm not mad. I just don't want him to trick or lie to me." You continued.

"What are you mad at him for?" The Queen asked you.

"Ignoring me for a week... Not speaking to me after what happened and playing with other girls in front of me on purpose." You replied. "Like I said to him when I explained myself about the kiss with my ex I would've understood him if he wanted to kick me out of Asgard or become mad at me, I-I understand what happened in the bedroom might've became the result of his anger at me for what I did... But I also said I was sorry, I didn't hide it from him and most importantly I came back for him. I forgave him in the past because I love him, I wanted him to do the same." You explained.

"I understand your position." She said but then her brows furrowed slightly. "But what about your guard?" She had to ask. You blushed slightly.

"That's... nothing. It doesn't matter. I don't have romantic feelings for Baotorda." You replied. "I know he does and I... just wanted to give him a small reward, if I can call it that. Baotorda knows how I feel too, I'm not playing with his feelings. He has been heartbroken before and also it was his first kiss, I just wanted him to be happy. I know what it's like to... wait ages for someone to love you. Sure, I don't love him but the least I could do was have him get his first kiss from someone he loves." You explained. "Also Loki kissed other girls, I catched him in the hallways or at the party. The difference was that I had no idea he was watching me with my guard while Loki kissed those girls in front of me on purpose." The Queen listened to you with a lot of attention.

"Do you still love my son?" She asked.

"I... I'm in love with the Loki I first met on Earth. The man who was a prisoner. I'm in love with the Loki who kissed my scars during our date. I don't know who's the man he showed me this past week. That's not the Loki I fell in love with." You replied. "I don't want that Loki, I want the one I met. If he's still there then yes I still love your son."

"Thank you for your answers." She smiled at you. "I will let you rest until dinner."

"Thank you for talking with me, my Queen." You said to her after she got up from your bed.


	40. Tempting

You were fuming when you went to bed the night before and this morning you woke up still angry. After dinner you decided to take a bath in the huge public bathroom of the castle and if you were lucky to not run into his majesty this time you heard a conversation between two Asgardian women who said they'd be joining him in his bedroom. You had accepted Loki spending time with other girls and kissing them but was he also sleeping with them? Behind your back?? You really hoped these girls just said that to spite you because they noticed you spying on their conversation. This had been going on for long enough now. You were going to face Loki and ask him all the questions that burned on your tongue. If he didn't love you anymore he had to at least be honest with you and tell you about it. After all you never officially stated that you were no longer in a relationship.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." Cora announced with a smile when she entered your room.

"Hi." You said dryly. You were coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you... okay?" She noticed something was wrong. Your young servant was used to your sour mood lately though.

"I'm fantastic." You replied.

"What do you feel like wearing?" She asked you.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Alright..." Cora grabbed a white summer dress like in your dressing and then helped you dress. It was very light and you felt naked in it but you couldn't care less about your outfit today. You just wanted to get your conversation with Loki out of the way so your mind could be clear. You sat in front of the dressing table and let Cora do your hair while you were thinking of what you were going to say to the King. She let your hair down after she brushed it and then she put a bit of makeup on you.

"Thank you for your help." You got up and left your room. You greeted Baotorda a bit dryly as well and then stayed silent on your way to the dining room for breakfast. You huffed longly when you noticed the King surrounded by women again. He was acting like such a jerk for a week and after what you overheard in the night, you've had enough. There weren't many people in the dining room yet and the Queen was absent as well. You didn't want to eat at the moment, you were way too angry. You walked in and immediately stood in front of Loki. He was sitting down and a table was separating you both, you dived your gaze into his eyes. "Can I speak to you?"

"You are." He mocked you and you heard small giggles coming from the girls next to him. You tightened your own fists and took a huge breath to calm down. Loki noticed you were fuming though so he got up and gestured you to follow him. You got out of the dining room and headed in a hallway, then you entered an empty room. The King closed the door after you two and then he turned around to face you. "What is it, [Y/N]?" You let out a small dry chuckle when he called you by your name instead of your surname but you decided to ignore that for now. You had other things in mind.

"Are you sleeping with those girls?" You decided to not beat around the bush.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"You heard me. Reply to one of my questions for once." You said firmly to him.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping with them?" Loki asked as he took steps towards you.

"Your neck for exemple." You said. You had noticed the small purple marks on his porcelaine skin. "Also I heard a conversation in the bath yesterday. Two girls said they were joining you in your bedroom. Are you cheating on me?"

"Are we still a thing?"

"Stop answering to my questions with other questions, Loki." You were getting frustrated. "Did you sleep with those girls?" He stayed silent for a little while as he stared into your eyes. Then you heard him say it.

"… Yes." The Prince of lies let out. You took a step back and brought your hand to your mouth. You were shocked and scandalized. You bit onto your lower trembling lip, you didn't want to cry in front of him. He didn't deserve to have the satisfaction of seeing you cry because of him.

"I-I see..." You muttered. You thought back of what he said to you after he catched you kiss Baotorda. "You... heard of what I did a week ago and... instead of talking to me and checking on me you entertained yourself with other girls." At this point you were sure he would've preferred if you had drowned in that swamp. You quickly wiped a tear that threatened to fall. Your heart was broken, everything hurt. You walked past him and when you tried to open the door you couldn't. It was locked.

"Why did you kiss him?" Loki asked quietly behind you.

"Open the door." You ignored him.

"When I asked you if you still loved him, you replied that you were not sure." He reminded you. "How am I supposed to trust you? It's him that you chose in the past."

"In the past!!" You turned around and yelled at him. "I came back for you! I told you I was sorry and that I regretted it! Why didn't you yell at me back then?! Why are you doing this now?!" You were so angry at him. "I told you I would've understood you being hurt and mad at me but instead you wanted to take revenge in the worst way possible! You wanted to force me to undress in front of you when you know that happened to me already in the past!" You pointed him to the different scars on your body. "And when you learned that I tried to kill myself you ignored me for a whole week straight and slept with I don't know how many women! How can you be so vile to someone who's already on the ground?! I don't deserve you treating me like this for a goddamn kiss!!" The God of mischief listened to you and saw your tears stream on your cheeks but he kept silent.

"You kissed your guard too." He reminded you.

"I didn't sleep with Bucky, I didn't sleep with Baotorda. I was wrong to kiss Bucky but you kissed and slept with women before I kissed Baotorda, you don't get to reproach that to me." You argued. "I forgave you for what you did with Amara and what you've done when you took your brother's appearance because I love you. If you can't forgive me for one meaningless kiss it means you don't love me."

"You still love me?" Loki asked you with a piercing gaze.

"Unfortunately, yes." You replied. "This week I've been miserable and you didn't care at all. The only thing I want at the moment and after what I just learned is attempt to drown myself a second time." You revealed.

"Stop." He said.

"Y-You have no idea what it's like to be me." You said tearfully. "I thought my suffering would end after Fury found me and I joined the Avengers but no. I'm apparently destined to suffer so I've decided to screw my destiny. I-I won't be miserable my whole life, I'm tired of being hurt so open this fucking door now!" You yelled at Loki as you sobbed.

"I told you to stop!" He raised his voice and then fastly approached you. The God of mischief wrapped his arms around your body and if at first you were against it and you started hitting him with your hands you stopped when you looked at his face and noticed him crying as well.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" You kept yelling as you cried.

"I was afraid!" He replied in the same tone. "I was convinced you would never speak to me again after I took his appearance and almost forced you naked! The only thing I've been trying to do this week was forget you again!" You were shocked. He left you speechless. So, that's what he was trying to do? He was just afraid of your reaction?

"Why didn't you come see me..?" You said quietly.

"It's my fault you tried taking your own life." The King replied after he calmed down as well. "I couldn't face you. I tried to make you hate me by spending time with the other girls in front of you and when you didn't react it hurt me even more so I kept pushing and pushing until now."

"You know... For someone who called me weird you're the weirdest person I've ever met." You half joked. Loki didn't let you go and hugged you tightly against him. You were so confused, you didn't know what to do.

"I... don't wanna go back there. Do you want to share your breakfast with me?" He asked you.

"I'm not hungry." You said to him. You hadn't forgotten he literally just admitted to you that he slept with several women during the past week.

"You need to eat something before you heal." Loki tried to convince you.

"No offense but I don't wanna do that either today." You escaped his grasp and grabbed the door handle before remembering. "Can you unlock the door now?"

"I lied."

"What?? About what?" You asked.

"I didn't sleep with other women." Your eyes widened.

"Why would you tell me the inverse?? Are you ill??" What the fuck was wrong with him?? "And why should I believe you now? Your hickeys and the conversation I heard-"

"You don't need to have sex to get hickeys. And those women did come to my room but I sent them away." The God of mischief explained himself.

"Can you please open the door? I want to be left alone." You said.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Loki argued.

"And why is that??" You put your fists on your waist as you stared at him.

"I'm... worried about you." You let out a long sigh. That was understandable after what you just said to him. The King was afraid you would try to hurt yourself again.

"So, what? You're just gonna follow me around?" You asked him.

"Exactly." You rolled your eyes. "I will only unlock this door if you come eat your breakfast with me."

"My stomach's in knots, I'm not hungry Loki." You explained to him.

"I won't force you to eat, at least have a tea and be with me." You sighed deeply.

"… Fine." You replied. You heard the door unlock and then you opened it, Loki followed after you.

"Come with me." He gave you his arm but you ignored it.

"Go ahead, I'm following you." You said. He sighed but let you be. You were headed to his chambers, you recognized the hallway. On your way you met servants and the King ordered them to bring breakfast to his room. They nodded and immediately went on their way. The guards opened the doors to his room and then Loki let you enter first before following. He had discreetly checked you out and then he smirked slightly.

"You look good today." The God of mischief complimented you and you rolled your eyes.

"Thanks for the other days." You joked.

"No offense but I'm not a fan of those hoodies you wear." You huffed. "You look much better in Asgardian dresses." Loki said. He gestured you a room in his chambers that looked like a small living room and then you sat on a sofa.

"Why? Because you can almost see everything?" You asked while he sat on the other side.

"Yes." He smirked and you gasped. You started to feel insecure, you grabbed a pillow on the sofa and put it against your torso to hide yourself. He couldn't actually see you with this dress but under a bright light he could and since it was morning and his chambers had windows you preferred to make sure. "Why are you so obsessed with your appearance?" He asked you.

"Do you even listen to a word I say?" Your brows furrowed. "I told you a thousand times I get mocked for how I look."

"And why do you care about what people say about you?" You sighed deeply.

"Because I heard it my whole life and it's not just people. It used to be my family and my friends as well. Look at you even, how do you think I feel when I see you cheat on me with gorgeous tall and skinny women?" You asked him. "You can tell me I look _good_ but actions speak louder than words."

"You don't believe me when I tell you you're beautiful?" Loki asked.

"No, I don't." You replied. "Even if you hurt me I still don't believe I'm worthy of a King."

"I don't go to these women, they come to me." He tried to defend himself and you let out low dry chuckle.

"You don't even push them away..." You lowered your head.

"You didn't push your guard away." He said.

"First of all Baotorda didn't try to kiss me, I did." You revealed to him.

"What?! Why?" The God of mischief asked you.

"He's never been kissed before and he... has a crush on me." You replied. "I thought he deserved that after everything he's done for me."

"You give kisses as rewards?" His brows furrowed.

"Don't make it sound like that. It was on the moment and I had catched you several times kissing other women. You don't get to say anything to me." A knock was heard and then servants came into Loki's chambers to put breakfast on the table in front of you two. The King ordered them to leave you two alone and they did. He poured you a glass of milk that you reluctantly took.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in."

"I told you I'm not hungry." You muttered.

"You're not starving yourself on my watch." He said.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"You said you wouldn't force me to eat earlier." You reminded him as you raised one eyebrow.

"I told you, I say a lot of things. I'm the Prince of lies." You rolled your eyes. He put a pastry on a plate and handed it to you. He looked into your eyes. "Please, eat." Loki asked softly. You sighed deeply but then decided to take the plate he was handing you. You grabbed the pastry and bit into it. Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad. Actually it tasted so good you started smiling. The King looked at you smile and he felt warm in his chest. "You're really beautiful."

"Shut up." You kept eating with a small smile on your face.

"So what have you been up to this past week?" He asked you. You wondered why he wanted to talk about it.

"Nothing. I was just healing and sleeping. It keeps me from thinking." You replied.

"What do you think about?" You didn't want to reply, you wanted to keep silent.

"What do you think I was thinking about?" You asked him.

"Me." Loki replied.

"You're so full of yourself." He let out a genuine laugh and it didn't feel bad to hear.

"You see, I think that's why I like spending my time with you, Cookie. The other women are just interested in the crown so they don't say anything to offend me. You, you don't sugarcoat your words with me."

"You're calling me Cookie again?" You raised one eyebrow.

"I'll call you Cookie as long as you stay tempting." He smirked.

"You like spending your time with me because I don't lie to you, that's so ironic." You said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you lie to me all the goddamn time." You replied.

"I lie to everybody, don't be offended." Loki brushed off and your eyes widened.

"If you respected me you wouldn't lie to me. You don't lie to your mother." You said.

"I lie to her as well, she just sees through me." He said.

"So what? Am I just supposed to be able to read you like an open book? I'm not a witch, Loki." You put your glass of milk down. "I would rather have you not lie to me."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Lying is like breathing to me."

"You're ill."

"Perhaps I am." You sighed deeply. "Tell me what else you did this week."

"Why don't you just explicitely ask your questions?" You asked him. You knew he wanted to know something.

"Yesterday you went out with your guard." The God of mischief looked into your eyes. "Where?"

"That's it? That's all you wanted to know?" You let out a small laugh yourself. "I just went healing."

"Who?" Loki asked.

"You mean what." You replied. "Valkyrie's Pegasus. She asked me during the party. One of its wings was wounded." You explained. "They were so pretty, I saw a few of them fly when I went to the stables."

"I saw your guard carry you back in the castle. Did you ride one?" Loki asked.

"What? No, are you crazy? I could never, I'm way too heavy. I forgot to take my potion and I was tired that's why Baotorda carried me."

"Pegasus are war creatures, you could easily ride one. Would you like to?" Your eyebrows raised.

"You would come with me?" You asked.

"Of course." Loki replied.

"Uhh... Someday, why not?" You said. "I-I feel tired, I think I'm gonna lay down. I didn't sleep all night because of what I heard in the bath." You muttered.

"I'm... sorry you were worried about that." He apologized and it made you feel some kinda way. "Do you want to use my bed? I'm not leaving you alone anyway."

"Loki, I'm not sleeping with you." You said to him.

"I won't touch you."

"You lie all the time, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"I'm not that big of a monster, I won't force myself on you while you sleep." That you believed at least.

"And while I'm awake?" You asked.

"I won't if you don't want to." He said.

"O-Okay..." You accepted. You both got up from the sofa and then you followed him into his bedroom.

"Pick your side." Loki said with a smile. You sat on the edge of his very comfy bed and removed your shoes before laying on it. You went on your side and the King came behind you.

"Loki..." He put his hand on your naked thigh and gently caressed your skin there. You shivered under his touch.

"Do you want to?" He whispered to your ear and then he put several small kisses on the side of your neck and your nape.

"No." You replied.

"Fine." He sighed. "Can I hold you while you sleep though?" It was your turn to sigh.

"Okay..." You couldn't lie to yourself. You were still in love with the God of mischief and you liked feeling him desire you. Loki put his arm around your stomach and sticked his body to yours from behind. You closed your eyes and let him gently rub you.


	41. Awakening

You woke up and when you opened your eyes you didn't feel Loki's body sticking to yours so you wondered if he had left you alone in his bedroom. You turned around and found him actually sitting next to you and reading a book.

"Are you finally awake?" He asked.

"Hmm." You nodded. "Yeah. When did you wake up?"

"I didn't sleep." Your eyes widened.

"You... just stayed here?" You asked him.

"Yes." He replied without lifting his eyes from his book.

"… Why?"

"I told you I'm not leaving you alone."

"You spent a whole week ignoring me and now you won't leave my side. Why go to such extremes?" You stretched your arms before imitating him and taking a sitting position on the bed. "What are you reading?" You were curious.

"History of Asgard."

"Why? I mean... you were basically there, weren't you?" You asked.

"It's a funny book, full of lies and stuff that never happened. It's entertaining." Loki replied.

"How much did I sleep, what time is it?" You asked. You glanced towards the window, it was sunny outside but it didn't help you.

"It's almost lunchtime." He replied.

"Okay."

"Can I ask you a question?" Suddenly he put his book down and looked into your eyes. It made you nervous.

"Uh, sure?" You said a bit unsure.

"How are we?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"At the moment, how are we? Are we mad at each other?" Loki precised.

"I-I don't know. Are you still mad at me for kissing Bucky?" You asked.

"Are you mad at me for taking his appearance?"

"I told you to stop answering my questions with other questions. You reply first." You said to him.

"Fine. No, I'm not." He replied. "But I am bothered you said you were unsure when I asked you if you loved him." He added.

"Okay." You said. "I'm not mad at you for taking his appearance because you did it in front of me and you didn't try to trick me again, but I am still a bit shocked you tried to undress me. When you confronted me about Baotorda you said I belonged to you, you didn't come to see me after you learned what I tried to do and finally you spent time with many other girls and you kissed them." You crossed your arms on your chest and stared into his eyes. You had way more reasons to be mad at him than he had for you.

"But you still love me?" His lips curved into a small smirk.

"Do you?" You raised one eyebrow.

"You answer first." The God of mischief requested.

"I already answered earlier, I didn't change my mind while I slept." You said to him.

"So you do?"

"You're not getting the 3 words from me at the moment, Loki."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm honestly no longer sure you actually do love me as well and there's no way I'm confessing to someone who can't say it back."

"I said it to you when you couldn't say it back back then at the tower."

"Wow, so you actually do no longer love me..." You removed the blanket off you to get off his bed but the King was quicker than you. He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and pulled you back against him. "I can't believe I let you touch me while I slept."

"Since that moment at the tower-" Loki said as he pushed you on his bed and then towered over you to look into your eyes. He grabbed your wrists with his hands and pushed them against the mattress. You couldn't escape him. "I never ceased to love you." He whispered just above your face. A blush had crept on your cheeks and you bit onto your lower lip out of nervosity. Your heart raced inside your chest.

"W-Why do you act like you do with me then?" You asked him quietly.

"You frustrate me." He replied. "I want you to belong to me, 100%. I want you to be mine entirely and you refuse to."

"You're crazy."

"Yes, but crazy for you."

"I don't believe you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're always with other girls."

"Are you jealous?"

"It's not jealous that I am. It's sad, depressive, miserable. Those girls are all prettier than me, you don't have to convince or force them to show themselves to you. I can never give you that because you don't reassure me, Loki. I will tell you what will happen if I show myself to you _entirely_ and you make a bad comment, make a disgusted face or throw me away the next day. I will tie a rope around my waist and on the other end of the rope I will tie a boulder to it and then throw myself in the swamp."

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Loki asked you.

"That's an understatement. I'm terrified." You replied. "Everytime I saw you with them I got reminded of what could happen if I showed myself to you."

"Why was it different with him then? Why was he allowed to see you but I can't?"

"I told you, he reassured me. He never threw himself at other women at each of our arguments. He always made me feel like I was the only one he desired and I probably was- am." You corrected yourself. "Because he told me he still loved me."

"If he's so good why didn't you stay with him?" You could tell at his tone that the God of mischief was still jealous of the winter soldier... but he really had no reason to.

"Because it's not him that I love today." You said as you looked into Loki's eyes. He was taken aback. Loki was not Bucky though, his personality was different and you couldn't transfer what you liked in Bucky to Loki.

"I'm not him." He whispered.

"That's not what I'm asking you. All I want is to feel like you really love me and only me." You said. Loki released your wrists and leaned back.

"… Alright. I heard you." He said. "You should get ready, lunch is about to get served." You nodded and got up from his bed.

  
  


\---

  
  


This time during lunch Loki didn't pay attention to the other girls and he had guided you to sit next to him when you two entered the dining room. You appreciated the gesture even if it didn't fix everything yet. You two talked a bit while you ate, it was pleasant, you felt like you hadn't done that in ages.

After lunch you decided to check on the Allfather since you didn't do it in the morning and you had nothing to do anyway. After all you were on Asgard to heal him. You took your potion and then headed to the area where he was resting. There were only guards with you, the King and the Queen were busy in the throne room. It was alright though, you had healed a bunch of times where they weren't with you.

After your conversation with Loki you were in a better mood. The past week felt like hell to you. You were glad you finally seized your courage and went to talk to the God of mischief.

"Welp, here we go again." You said as you placed yourself behind the Allfather and then put your fingers on his forehead. Baotorda stood next to you and the other guards scattered themselves around the room in case things were to go wrong. As always you felt that mystical connection between you both even if he stopped talking to you since he accepted that you were a friend and not a foe. He didn't fight you back and it drained you less. You were positive about your healing. It was definitively helping him. You started to feel bad for Thor though, maybe you should've insisted longer all the times he told you you weren't able to help his father.

One hour had passed and a guard warned you about it. You told everyone you were okay and not weak thanks to the potion so you didn't want to stop yet. The afternoon was still long and you weren't in a hurry, you were good to stay longer.

"Lady [Y/N], your arms." Baotorda addressed you formally in front of the other people. Your veins had started to appear again but you could feel it, you were close. Just a bit longer... You were almost there... "Please, do not force me to make you stop myself. Stop touching him."

"No... I-I'm almost there..." You replied.

"I apologize then." Your guard approached you and closed his fist around your arm. At that moment you let out a scream as if his touch had burned you. But another sound was heard. The guards had all gasped. Odin's eyes had opened.

"The King woke up!" One of them shouted. You closed your eyes and fainted the moment Baotorda touched you after you screamed. You didn't realize the Allfather had reacted. Your muscular guard went behind you and catched you before you fell to the ground. He carried you and then gave instructions to the other guards.

"Go to the throne room and warn the royal family of what happened in here. I will bring Lady [Y/N] to the infirmary, she fainted." Baotorda ordered. A guard nodded and then ran out of the room to go warn Loki and his mother of what happened.

"My King, my Queen-" The guard bowed in front of them. He came running to the throne room. "I came to report to you something happened while the Midgardian healed the Allfather."

"What??" Loki asked. "Well, speak. What is it?" He was impatient.

"It's the King. He opened his eyes." The guard announced. Their eyes widened, they couldn't believe it. It's been almost a year since Odin fell asleep and now he had finally shown a sign of reawakening.

"Mother-" Loki put his arm around the Queen's waist who was shocked by the abrupt news. "Hold onto me, I'll take you there." He warned her before teleporting to the Allfather's room.

"Oh, dear..." She said out of relief and kneeled next to her husband's bed.

"Where's Cookie?" Loki asked the guards in the room.

"Cookie?" They asked, they seemed confused.

"[Y/N]." The God of mischief rolled his eyes.

"The Midgardian fainted after the Allfather opened his eyes, her guard brought her to the infirmary." A guard replied.

"Go get the helpers to take care of him." Loki ordered the guard as he glanced at Odin and his mother. "I'll come later, I'm gonna check on [Y/N]." He said quietly to the Queen before teleporting in front of the infirmary room. "Leave." He ordered to Baotorda when he saw him stand there as well. Your tall guard bowed at the King and then he left. The infirmary was empty thankfully. Loki walked towards your bed, he saw the state your arms were in and he worried deeply about you. "Asgard owes you everything." He said as he brought his hand to your head and gently caressed your hair. "But mostly **I** owe you everything."

  
  


\---

  
  


You woke up a few hours later, you turned your head and saw Loki sitting on a chair next to your bed.

"You really didn't lie when you said you would follow me around this morning." You smiled slightly. Loki smiled as well as he gently caressed your hair.

"How are you feeling?" He worried.

"I'm okay." You replied. "I feel some tingles in my arms. What happened? If I'm here I'm guessing I passed out." You added.

"You did." He confirmed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was healing and time was up, the guards warned me as always but I didn't want to stop. I had a feeling I had to continue, I felt like it was really working this time and I was close. But Baotorda worried and tried to stop me, he knows healing drains me. He touched my arm and I felt like my skin was burning, I let out a long scream I think... and then nothing. I guess that's when I fainted." You explained.

"So you don't know? You don't remember?" Loki asked.

"Remember... what?" You asked. You were getting stressed, did someone die??

"My father, he woke up." He finally revealed to you and your eyes widened.

"What?!" You instantly jolted up and sat on your bed. "He did?? Is he okay? Does he know- I mean, is he conscious?" You had one million questions going through your head.

"Shh, calm down Cookie. Lay back." The God of mischief got up and made you lay back on your bed, he grabbed your blanket and pulled it over you. "He's awake, my mother and her helpers are with him at the moment to give him magic, energy and such. You don't need to worry about him, he's being taken care of." Loki explained to you.

"Wow... I-" You passed your hands on your face. "I-I can't believe I did it." You said quietly.

"You're extraordinary." He smiled as he took your hand carefully and then he brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. You winced slightly and Loki noticed it. "They hurt?"

"A bit, it's not your fault though." You replied.

"… Everything is my fault." The King let out after a few seconds of silence.

"Loki..."

"I've been treating you so badly after everything you've done for Asgard. It seems like I forgot we're the ones who needed you, not the inverse." He spoke as he lowered his head, he didn't look into your eyes.

"Loki, our problems seem so far away from me now. Your father woke up and I'm really happy for the realm. Your people, your family will be reassured." You smiled slightly.

"You're so good. Too good perhaps." He brought back his hand to your head and gently petted it.

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous." You giggled a bit. "Why didn't you stay with your mother? Your magic is pretty powerful as well." You asked.

"He already has the other helpers, I wanted to be with you." A small blush had crept on your cheeks, it made you happy he said that.

"Can you... bring me to my room please?" You asked Loki.

"Of course, Cookie." The God of mischief took your hand and then teleported inside your room. You were laid on your bed this time. "Will you come for dinner?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm okay. It's just my arms." You gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll feed you if you can't eat by yourself."

"The King of Asgard can't feed a simple Midgardian in front of his people." You giggled.

"Who said we have to eat in front of others?" He smirked. "I'll have our dinner be brought here." You took a sitting position on your bed and then you leaned to wrap your arms around Loki who was sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Thank you." You said to him. He hugged you back and then put a little kiss on the side of your neck.


	42. Special Day

"Hmm, what is it?" You asked half asleep when you felt someone shake your shoulder.

"[Y/N], you have to wake up." Cora said to you.

"Why? What happened?" Your eyes were still closed.

"It's the King." Your young servant replied.

"Huh? What? Did something happen to him??" You opened your eyes and took a sitting position on your bed. When you were finally awake she walked towards the door and opened it. Your eyes widened when a few Asgardians walked in. Oh no, you had almost forgotten.

"Huh hum-" One of them spoke. "Lady [Y/N], the King wishes you a happy birthday." Yeah, you bet he did. The people who came inside your room were actually musicians and after delivering their message from the King they started playing a little tune for you. You glanced at Cora who seemed uncomfortable but you smiled in a reassured way at her to make her understand it was okay. After all she had nothing to do with Loki's plans and at least she woke you up before you could get surprised. She quickly made you understand that it wasn't over at all. After the musicians were done you clapped to thank them and when they left it was a bunch of servants turn to walk inside your bedroom.

"Oh my God." Gifts, gifts everywhere scattered in your room. It was even worse than when he tried to apologize to you in the past. Clothes, jewelry, flowers, you couldn't see the floor or the furnitures anymore. "He's crazy." You muttered discreetly. It made you happy he rememberd and prepared some surprises for you though, you deeply appreciated even if it was too much.

"Alright, thank you. Now please, leave." Cora chased the other servants away. She knew you by now and that you weren't a fan of crowds, you liked that as well. "Go in the bathroom, I'll clean up around here."

"Thank you." You smiled at her and then went in the bathroom to wash yourself. When you came out your bedroom already looked a bit cleaner. Cora put the clothes in the dressing and the jewelry in the drawers, she arranged the flowers on a small table in your room, you were thankful for her work. "Wow, you're so fast." You said to her.

"I guess I'm used to it now." She smiled. "Happy birthday [Y/N], by the way."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble, Loki did too much." You said.

"The day just started, I'm sure he has more planned for you."

"Yeah, you're probably right." You rolled your eyes in amusement.

"And it begins now, the King ordered the servants to make you wear this-" She took the dress that she had previously placed on your bed and showed it to you.

"Oh wow, it's really pretty." You commentated. It was in golden color, the top part of the dress was in lace with small jewels sewn onto it and the bottom was long and puffy. "Are you sure he wants me to wear this right now? For breakfast?" You wondered. This was a dress for big occasions, not just breakfast.

"Certain. There's other dresses for other parts of the day." Cora explained to you. "Obviously, there's a party planned tonight in the castle."

"I'm not even surprised at this point." You joked. "Well, let's put this on then." She helped you dress and when you were done you sat in front of the dressing table. She put your hair up in an elegant bun with a few luxurious accessories then made you wear some of the jewelry the God of mischief had offered you and finally she did your makeup.

"Do your arms still hurt?"

"Eh, it's better thanks to your massage. I still feel the tingles but I'm sure it will go away soon."

When you checked yourself in front of the mirror you thought it was too much. You felt like you were going to get married, you really hoped the other Asgardians dressed up as well or you were going to feel out of place all day.

"You look very good." Cora noticed your nervosity and tried to cheer you up. She was a kind girl who was very patient with you, you appreciated her support.

"Thank you. Alright, I'm ready." Your servant opened the door and then you walked out of your bedroom. Your eyes widened, what was going on?? Petals of roses were scattered everywhere on the floors of the castle. Was that for you too?? "Good morning, Baotorda." You smiled slightly at your guard who was waiting for you as always.

"Good morning and happy birthday." He said to you in his deep voice.

"Thank you." Then you both went on your way to the dining room. You met a few people on your way who wished you a happy birthday too, you wondered how everyone knew about it. Even if you didn't know them you were after all the only Midgardian on Asgard at the moment so it was normal they knew your face. Finally you reached the dining room and in front of the doors the King and the Queen were waiting for you. You were very relieved to find out they were dressing elegantly as well.

"Good morning, dear." She approached you and embraced you between her arms. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, my Queen. Good morning to you too." You smiled at her. Then you crossed eyes with the God of mischief and he smiled at you.

"Good morning, Cookie." He carefully took your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. The Queen had left you two alone and entered the dining room.

"Hi." You couldn't help your lips curving into a bright grin as you looked at him. Your heart beat fast inside your chest.

"I'm glad you wore the dress, you look gorgeous." Loki complimented you as he dragged his gaze on you from head to toe.

"It's very pretty indeed." You said. He was still holding your hand in his and you liked it that way. "Thank you for all your gifts by the way." You smiled at him.

"It's nothing." He brushed off. "Happy birthday."

"You're not chained this time, you can hug me." You threw playfully at him. One year ago he had joked about this when he witnessed his brother hug you for your birthday, you were responsible of him being chained because you had catched him wandering freely in the Avengers tower when he wasn't allowed to. Loki smirked before taking one step towards you and then he hugged you closely against him. You smiled as you hugged him back.

"Come." He grabbed your hand again and then guided you inside the dining room.

"Wow." You let out. Looks like the entire castle had been redecorated for your birthday. The dining room looked very elegant, it reminded you of christmas dinners in tv commercials. "Thank you." You smiled at Loki.

"I did nothing." He replid with a smile as well. The King kept holding your hand as he guided you to your seat next to his and finally you both sat down. The other Asgardians in the room wished you a happy birthday as well and you thanked them. Before eating another group of musicians came to play, when they were done you all clapped and finally the servants brought breakfast. No one had ever done something like this for you, you thought the party that Tony threw last year was already the maximum but you were so wrong. "Do you need help with your hands? Do they still hurt?"

"They still tingle a little but we're in public Loki, you can't feed me." You reminded him with amusement.

"I know but a servant could. Should I call one over here?" You shaked your head.

"No, no. It's alright, really. And I don't want somebody standing between our chairs." You blushed slightly.

"I'd rather have somebody stand between us than you starving yourself." The God of mischief left you no choice and called a servant over. He ordered a young woman to sit next to you and feed you. It was a bit awkward in front of other people, you felt like a toddler but Loki wanted to take care of you so you let him.

"I wanted to ask you... Do I still have to check on your father now?"

"No. He's not in his deep sleep anymore, the other helpers are giving him magic and energy, he's not wounded so there's no healing to do. For now he's in a normal sleep. We're not sure yet when he will be able to stand and show himself to Asgard." Loki explained to you.

"Okay, I understand. Well, in any case feel free to ask me to check on him anytime." You said. The King brought his hand to your cheek and traced your scar there with his thumb before gently caressing your skin.

"You're very kind." He said quietly to you. You took his hand and fondly kissed the back of it.

"I promised you and your family I'd do anything to help." You smiled at him. He blushed slightly before bringing his hand back to himself. "O-Oh no, I'm sorry." You rememberd you were in public and you couldn't do that yet since you and Loki weren't officially dating in front of all the Asgardians.

"I-It's alright." He cleared his throat. You turned your head the other way and let the servant feed you.

  
  


After Breakfast you walked a bit around the castle, checking and enjoying all the decorations, the few people you met on your way wished you a happy birthday again and then you spoke a bit with them about everyday things, they were mostly curious about Midgard. You happily answered to their questions.

A guard came to get you on order of the King and brought you at the entrance of the castle. Your eyes widened when you saw what was waiting for you behind the gates. A huge horse carriage but instead of Midgardian horses it was Pegasus fixed to it. The guards opened the gates and next to the carriage you saw the King waiting for you.

"Loki, what's this??" You asked with surprise. You slowly approached the Pegasus and started petting one of them.

"I thought it would do you some good to visit Asgard a bit more. You didn't go outside much." He smiled.

"I'd love to, thank you." You replied happily. The guards helped you climb in the carriage while Loki climbed on his own on the other side of it. A coachman then went at the front to guide the Pegasus. "This is my favorite day so far." You said to Loki.

"And the day has just started." He smiled at you.

"You got more surprises for me?" You asked with amusement.

"A few." Loki replied and raised one eyebrow. You looked at the scenery as your carriage guided you through Asgard. You never got tired of sightseeing the planet, it was really pretty.

"How are you doing since... you know, your father woke up?" You asked Loki. He sighed deeply. "Oh, that doesn't sound too good."

"He won't be happy to see me on the throne." He replied.

"Why? Because he adopted you? It was his choice and so far you've done a good job. Like they say those who are absent are always wrong. He doesn't get to reproach anything to you." You defended him as always.

"You're about to get really along with him." Loki ironized and let out a small chuckle.

"I won't let anybody make you or Thor feel bad, not even the Allfather." You said.

"It's harder than I make it sound like, Cookie." He said.

"What do you want, Loki?" You asked him. "I mean, I know you became King to replace him but what now? Do you still want to be King?"

"What do you want me to be?" He asked as he stared into your eyes.

"I couldn't care less about your title, you know that. I want you to be happy. If being King makes you happy I'll support your choice." You explained to him.

"And would you become Queen and stay by my side?" You smiled slightly.

"You already asked me once and I replied, Loki." You reminded him. "But don't get too ahead of yourself, I think I'm still a bit bothered by what happened last week." You said with a smile without looking at him. You were playing him of course.

"What do I need to do to be in your good graces again?" The King smirked.

"I think you're on a good path at the moment." You said. "But more seriously... do you think your father will accept our relationship?"

"So you finally call it that?" Loki kept smirking.

"We never officially split, you idiot." You rolled your eyes.

"Watch how you speak to me, Cookie." The King turned his head and looked into your eyes.

"I thought you said you liked it when I didn't sugarcoat my words with you." You smiled. "Why do you feel like you're avoiding my questions? If you don't want to talk about the Allfather just say it."

"You don't know him." Loki said. "If he decides we can't be together there will be nothing we can do."

"What??" Your eyes widened. "Why would he refuse? Even your mother approves. And if I have to use the argument of my powers I don't mind, I'll _sell_ myself to him." You said. "I also participated in saving his life, I'll ask his son as a reward." You giggled. "Can we drop by somewhere?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"That church like place Thor showed me when I first came here." You replied.

"You want to pray?" Loki asked you.

"More like... make a wish?" You replied. "I have nothing to lose."

"What wish?"

"I can't tell you otherwise it won't happen." You stuck out your tongue at him. The God of mischief stayed silent as he looked at you. Finally Loki ordered the coachman to bring you to that place.

"Here we are." He announced you. Loki helped you come down from the carriage. You stood in front of the sacred Asgardian church building. A few children in front of it greeted you and the King before you walked inside.

"Wow, it's really beautiful." You let out as you raised your head and looked at the architecture.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Loki asked.

"Hmm, of course." You nodded happily. You took his hand and then guided him towards two empty seats. There were only three other Asgardians inside, they were busy praying so they ignored you and the King. You both sat down and then you closed your eyes and started making your wish. Loki stayed silent as he looked at you, he seemed a bit uncomfortable but he let you be.

"Are you done?" He asked after you opened your eyes again.

"Yes. Thank you for coming with me." You smiled at him before leaning and kissing his cheek. Loki blushed slightly. You two got up and left the church. "Can... we go somewhere else? I'm sorry, I feel like I'm asking too much."

"It's your birthday, I'll let it slide for today." He joked.

"I wanna go to that pub we went to the first time I came on Asgard. The juice was really good."

"If it's just that I think I can allow it."

"Yay, thank you Loki." You grinned. The God of mischief felt a warmth in his chest, he felt really good about himself when he made you smile and happy in general. You were much more prettier when you wore a bright smile on your face and especially if he was the one pleasing you. "Let's go then." You grabbed his hand back in yours and then climbed back in the carriage.


	43. Surprises

After your little trip with Loki on the carriage you two came back to the castle just in time for lunch. A guard had approached the King and whispered something to his ear, you couldn't hear what he said to him. You honestly didn't try to preach either, you didn't like to do that.

"It seems like your other surprise is ready." Loki smiled as he looked at you.

"What?? What did you do again oh my God?" You were nervous. What did he plan?

"Come, it's waiting for you somewhere else." Your brows furrowed but you followed him anyway because you were curious. The King guided you inside a room where apparently your surprise was. The guards opened the doors and when you saw your surprise your eyes widened.

"Thor!!" You shouted his name happily before running towards him. The God of thunder catched you in his strong arms and hugged you tightly against him.

"Happy birthday, [Y/N]." Thor said to you with a bright grin.

"I'm so happy to see you!" You grinned as well. "Thank you."

"I think he brought a gift with him." Loki said behind you and your brows furrowed.

"What?? What did you bring?" You asked your best friend.

"I think you mean who-" You immediately recognized his voice behind you.

"Bruce?! Oh my God, what are you doing on Asgard??" You let go of Thor and jumped into the doctor's arms.

"I'm here on behalf of our other friends who couldn't come. We all wish you a happy birthday, [Y/N]." You felt like tearing up, you were so happy to see Thor and Bruce again and they came just for you.

"T-Thank you so much, I-I don't know what to say. I'm so happy at the moment." You said happily as you wiped your small tears.

"Come. I had lunch prepared just for your close friends." Loki announced to you.

"You're the best, thank you." You let go of Bruce and put your arms around the God of mischief's waist.

"I'm glad you're happy." He smiled genuinely.

  
  


You were having lunch with Thor, Bruce, Loki and the Queen who had joined you four. She was happy to see her oldest son again and meet one of your friends. This was really the best day you had spent in a very long time.

"For how long are you staying, Bruce?" You asked the doctor.

"Ah, not too long I'm afraid. We have a mission in two days so I'll return tomorrow." He replied.

"Aw, that's too bad. We could've done a few things together." You said a bit sadly.

"We'll have other occasions, I'm sure." He smiled at you.

"Will you be leaving as well?" You asked your best friend.

"I might stay longer, Heimdall warned me about what happened. I can't believe you really did it, you're incredible." Thor was amazed. "I feel so stupid for all the times you tried to convince me to see him and I refused..."

"Shh, you're not stupid at all. You couldn't know. Even I didn't know." You gently held his hand on the table.

"She's right." The Queen said. "And the most important is that he woke up now. There's no need to dwell on the past." You nodded as you looked at Thor.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough." The God of thunder said to you.

"Hey, you saved my life once. On the contrary, I think we're even now." You smiled at him. Loki looked at you both and still found you way too close for friends. The closeness bothered the King.

While you were eating Bruce discreetly checked Loki's behavior around you. He was surprised to find him feed you even if he heard about your arms. The doctor had no problem with your relationship if you were happy with the God of mischief but the other Avengers asked him to verify how you were doing. You two were close and nothing seemed odd for now. Bruce was reassured.

After lunch you had proposed to him to come with you and leave the royal family members together. They probably had things to talk about in private and you understood that.

"Bruce, this is my guard. His name is Baotorda." You smiled as you made them greet each other. "Baotorda, this is my friend Bruce. He's from Midgard as well."

"Nice to meet you." Bruce said politely and your guard bowed to show respect. "Midgard?" He asked you and you giggled.

"Sorry, the habit I guess." You grabbed his arm. "Come, I'll show you my room."

"Wow, they're treating you well. It's better than your room in the compound." The doctor commentated as he looked around.

"Right? And this is my servant, I told you guys about her." You said as the young girl approached you two.

"Ah yes, Cora right?" Bruce asked.

"Hm, nice to meet you." She replied shyly. "He's one of your friends from the picture, right?"

"Yeah, exactly." You grabbed the picture on your nightstand and showed it to them. "It's Bruce."

"Pleased to meet you too." He smiled at her.

"Look at my view, it's gorgeous." You said as you guided the doctor to the balcony.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." He said. "So, you like it in here?"

"You want to talk, huh?" You smiled in amusement. Cora brought you chairs and you sat on the balcony, the air was nice outside.

"The others just want to be reassured, you know them." He said.

"Yeah, don't worry. To be honest I'm glad it's you who's here, you're neutral and you can see I'm actually doing well on Asgard. I know you won't lie to them." You said.

"How has it been since we last saw you? Did you tell Loki about... the kiss?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah and... it went terribly to be honest with you." You lowered your head. "We literally only just made peace a few days ago."

"He yelled at you?" You let out a small dry chuckle.

"I wish that's what he did." You said as you raised your eyebrows. "I won't go into the details, it doesn't matter anymore. It's going well at the moment." You added.

"Reassure me though, he doesn't... hurt you or stuff like that, right?" Bruce had to make sure.

"Not physically, don't worry. Loki never hit me. You know how Bucky used to get mean when he was mad at me, right?" You asked and the doctor nodded. "Loki isn't exactly the same, he doesn't confront me, he avoids and ignores me and decides to spend time with other girls..." You said. "It's not hard for him, they're all after the crown so they throw themselves at Loki. All he has to do is pick them up." You explained.

"And it hurts you?" He asked.

"Well, obviously... and worse, it makes me not trust him." You replied. "It's like our main problem. Loki and I don't trust one another."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I can't trust him because I feel like he's not honest with me and he doesn't trust me because he thinks I still love Bucky or something." You replied. "I'm really glad Thor is here now, I hope he can help us somehow..."

"But you love each other, right?" Bruce asked.

"I think we do... well, for my part I do. Loki told me he never stopped loving me since we met at the tower last year but..." You sighed. "It's like I told you, I don't trust him because then he spends time with other women..."

"I understand."

"It was easier to trust Bucky because I was the only one for him, even when he was mad at me he didn't go see other women and he didn't have girls throwing themselves at him. I-I think I'm just scared because Loki could replace me at any moment." You explained.

"Yeah, you two need to start trusting each other or it won't work. And I know you have a tendency to overthink, it's not healthy for you [Y/N]." Bruce said and you nodded.

"But like I told you it's better now and he has done so much for me today, I love this Loki." You smiled slightly. "I really need you and our other friends to believe I'm doing well. Loki and I had some arguments but I think every couple does."

"What happens now?" Bruce asked as he stared into your eyes. "You came to heal Thor's father and he woke up..."

"I-I really don't know." You replied. "I always told Loki that if I had a reason to stay on Asgard I would. One time we had a date that went really well and he asked me if I would accept to become his Queen and I-I accepted." You continued.

"Wow, that's deep." He said.

"But honestly, we don't know. Like you said his father just woke up and Loki became King to replace him so will the ancient King take back his place or will Loki remain the King of Asgard? I-I guess for now I'll stay until the Allfather and I speak to each other."

"What about the Avengers?" The doctor asked.

"I will obviously always be here for you guys, I'm just one travel in the Bifrost away. Maybe if his father takes back his role Loki can come live with me on Midgard, after all he's an Avengers member as well now. But if he remains King and we become official... I'll stay on Asgard." You said.

"You seem sure of you." Bruce smiled.

"I'm not sure of anything." You smiled as well. "It will all depend on what the Allfather will do."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, I promised Nat I would..."

"Go ahead." You said.

"You're certain you don't love Bucky anymore?" He asked and you sighed.

"I'm certain." You replied. "I feel sad for him he still has feelings for me but unfortunately I don't. It's Loki that I love."

"Alright." Bruce said.

"Hey." You turned around when you recognized Thor's deep voice. You didn't hear him when he knocked, Cora let him in since you didn't seem busy and she knew the Prince was your best friend so he wouldn't be bothering.

"Hey, what's up?" You smiled at him. "Grab a chair and sit with us."

"What were you two talking about?" He asked.

"What do you think?" You joked as he sat between you and Bruce. "My relationship."

"Of course." The God of thunder chuckled. "We just talked about that as well."

"With Loki and your mother?" Your eyes widened.

"Obviously." He replied. "My brother seems really excited for your birthday party tonight."

"Oh my God, I hope he didn't get me other gifts. I already got a lot." You said. "This is one as well." You said as you touched the hem of your dress.

"You look very good." Bruce said to you.

"I agree." Thor added with a smile.

"Thanks. Loki offered me a lot of dresses." You told them. "So, what's the plan for this afternoon? We got time until dinner and the party tonight."

  
  


\---

  
  


"Oh my God, does Loki have a kink with my back or something?" You asked Cora as you looked at the dress you were supposed to wear for the night.

"A what??" She asked. Your eyes widened, you realized what you just said.

"N-Nothing, don't worry. It's a Midgardian thing." You brushed off. "This is pretty but a bit revealing..." You said. It was a long black dress with an opening in the back, the cleavage cut was deep as well but at least the sleeves were long. It had some dark green details as well sewn onto it, those were definitively his colors.

"It's a special occasion." Your young servant tried to convince you to wear it.

"Yeah but I'd rather wear this in private... I'm sure Loki invited everyone again. It's gonna be so embarrassing." You lowered your head. "Being the center of attention again... Oh God, I'm getting nervous." You sat on the edge of your bed.

"It's gonna be alright, [Y/N]. And you know everyone this time, your friends will be with you as well. You're not alone anymore." She was so sweet reassuring you, you deeply appreciated.

"You're right." You took a deep breath. "Thank you, Cora." You smiled slightly at her. You got up again and wore the dress.

"See? It looks good on you." She said happily.

"Thanks." You were not that reassured but it was too late to back up now.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take this off to put nicer ones?" She asked as she held your wrist and showed you that bracelet Loki offered you the first time you went out with him and his brother.

"Nope, never." You replied. "Sentimental value I told you." You giggled.

"As you want." She said. Cora put other jewelry on you though while she did your hair and makeup. She really went all out for your birthday party tonight. You felt even heavier with everything you were wearing.

"Okay, I think we're done." You said before she put something else on you. "Thank you, I like the result."

"No problem. I hope you spend a good time." She smiled.

"Whew, I really hope so. My last and only birthday party turned out to be the best and the worst at the same time. What's funny is that it was Loki who made it good back then." You smiled as you rememberd. He was the first person who ever invited you to dance. "Alright, I should go now." Cora opened the door and you exited your room.

"Hey." You greeted Baotorda.

"Good evening, [Y/N]." He bowed in front of you and then you saw his gaze slightly wander on your body. "Y-You look very beautiful." Your guard said.

"Thank you." You smiled at him. "Am I late?" You asked. You hadn't checked the time, you trusted Cora with it.

"A bit." He replied. "I think I can allow it for today though." You turned your head to look at his face and you saw his lips slightly curve.

"Thank you for your generosity." You joked and then giggled. You got closer to the huge dining room and you could hear a bit of music in the hallways of the castle already. You couldn't wait to be with your friends even if you feared crowds. You definitively planned on spending a good night. You deserved it after everything you went through in the past few days.


	44. Princess

You were escorted to the royal table, everyone was already in the room and when you entered all the gazes were on you. You smiled slightly and walked fast next to Baotorda. When you arrived at the table Loki took your hand and guided you to sit next to him. Your guard bowed and then he left. You discreetly waved at Thor and Bruce on the other side of the table. You were really thankful for their presence, you didn't feel as nervous as you were before. As always you felt the Asgardian's gazes on you but at least this time they had smiles on their faces and it reassured you. The huge dining room was a bit noisy with all the chatters but when the King suddenly stood up the din immediately ceased. You were impressed.

"Asgard-" Loki started speaking to his people. "First of all, you might have noticed but my brother, Thor, is back." He announced and some cheers were heard. The God of thunder grinned and waved at them, he was still immensely popular. "And just like last time, he brought another Midgardian with him." You smiled slightly. "His name is Bruce Banner but some of you might remember him as the incredible Hulk." This time the cheers were less lively but you were surprised to see a few Asgardians knew him. "And for those of you who don't know him, he is also a valuable guest of the royal family and so I hope you will show him Asgardian goodness." You couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. Guest of the royal family, huh? Loki was right, you were never going to let that go. The King glanced at you and smiled slightly.

"Sorry." You mouthed with a small smile.

"I know you have heard the rumors recently and so I have decided to reveal to you...-" He was so good at creating a suspense you thought. "The Allfather... has awakened." And instantly the din was back. People cheered, others seemed surprised and some were questioning. Loki raised his arm and the noise stopped instantly again. "He is currently being taken care of but he will show himself to you all very soon." Loki said. "I know this is great news for all of us... but it is not why I have gathered you all here tonight." Your eyes widened and your heart started beating in your chest. You discreetly touched the God of mischief's leg with yours under the table. Oh God, please no. You didn't want to be in the center of attention again.

"Loki, please don't-" You whispered.

"Tonight we are celebrating. It's [Y/N]'s birthday." Loki smiled as he announced it. You heard a few cheers and shyly smiled at the Asgardians in front of you. "When she first arrived on Asgard I had asked you all to show her how good and kind Asgard was and you all have treated her well... Except me." Your eyes widened. What? "[Y/N] is a gifted Midgardian with incredible healing powers, all of you know what she has done for the sick children for exemple, she is also the one who cured the Allfather." Some gasps were heard amongst the Asgardians. "She came on Asgard for that purpose and now that it's done... I'm afraid." _But of what??_ was everyone probably wondering. "She is from Midgard but... I want her- I need her to stay on Asgard by my side."

"L-Loki..." You started blushing. Was he really going to tell everyone??

"I don't want to hide anything from you all. I'm the King of Asgard and I want her, [Y/N]... to become my Queen." Your eyes widened and you let out a small gasp. All the Asgardians seemed surprised as well but in a good way. They didn't seem to be against this revelation. The King turned to face you and then he gently took your hand in his. "I met you one year ago and since that dance that we shared on your last birthday I never stopped loving you. I lost you once, I won't lose you twice. I already told you I loved you when we were together but now I want all Asgard to witness it, I'm in love with you, Cookie." You thought your heart was going to burst out of your chest. What were you supposed to do? To reply? Were you allowed to act how you wanted to?? Screw it all, Loki opened his heart to you in front of his people, you had humiliated him once, you were not going to humiliate him twice. You timidly got up as well and then stared into his eyes. The dining room was silent, nothing existed anymore, it's as if time had stopped. Everyone was waiting for your reaction.

"I love you too, Loki." You finally said with a smile. Loki hugged you tightly against him and when Thor cheered all the Asgardians followed him and cheered as well. "You're crazy." You whispered to the God of mischief next to his ear.

"Wow, I didn't believe it was that serious." Bruce whispered to Thor as he clapped. All he could do was recognize it now. You and Loki really loved each other. The King let you go and then he pronounced a few last words before finally sitting down as well. Dinner was served at long last.

"I'm still not allowed to kiss you in public?" You teased Loki discreetly.

"I'm afraid not." He grinned.

"Thank you... for what you said." You said quietly with emotions. He had really moved you.

"I was sincere."

"I know you were." You smiled as you gently held his hand on the table. Loki tangled his fingers with yours and then brought your hand to his lips to kiss the back of it.

  
  


\---

  
  


After dinner the party started and music was being played. You joined your friends because Loki was busy speaking with people you didn't know. It was alright though, you just hoped he would join you later at least.

"What kind of spell did you cast on my brother?" Thor joked next to you.

"I-I have no idea what took over him, I didn't know he was going to do that." You said. "It was nice though, I'm glad we don't have to hide anymore." You smiled.

"I'm surprised too." Thor added. "It's the first time I've seen him really in love."

"Really??" That surprised you.

"Well, you know... love wasn't really his plans back then." He explained to you. Right, you almost forgot.

"What do **you** think?" You asked the doctor.

"Even I have to admit... He really seems to love you." Bruce said. "After you chose Bucky I honestly thought he would seek revenge and try to hurt you or him but he accepted your decision and left. I think he really wanted you to be happy."

"Oh my God, that reassures me so much coming from you." You said to him as you hugged his side.

"Haha, I'm glad. You had doubts?" Bruce asked you.

"I don't know... But I'm really glad you see it too." You smiled.

"Hey everybody." You saw Thor's friends, the warriors, approach your group. The guardian of the Bifrost and Valkyrie were with them too.

"It's good to see you all again." The God of thunder greeted them all.

"We're not here for you tonight though." Fandral teased. "Happy birthday, [Y/N]." He said before embracing you. The others followed as well and also said a sweet word to you.

"Thanks guys." You grinned happily.

"What happened with his majesty, what did you do to him?" Valkyrie asked you. You shrugged a bit amused. This was really unusual coming from Loki for everybody. While you were talking with her Thor and Bruce were talking with the warriors. "The last time I saw you two you were ignoring each other and now he confesses his love for you in front of all Asgard."

"We... spoke, yeah it got better but I never expected him to do this. It makes me happy though." You admitted to her. "But enough about me and the King, how about you and Thor?" You teased.

"What about the Prince?" She asked.

"Come on. I know." You told her.

"Know what?" Valkyrie asked.

"He obviously likes you and I know you like him as well." You smiled.

"Ehh..." You started giggling.

"You two are so similar." You grabbed her hand and then you went closer to the group of friends. "Thor, will you do me a favor?" You asked him softly.

"Of course, it's your birthday." Your best friend replied.

"Can you please get me a drink?" You turned your head to look at Valkyrie "What's that thing you made me taste the other day? Can you please go with Thor so he can bring me that?" You asked with a mischievous smile on your face.

"Um, sure." She replied.

"Thanks guys." Then they both walked away together to bring you your drink.

"How smooth." Heimdall joked.

"I know it was a little rough but they're both so awkward." You giggled.

"Ah, his majesty is coming towards here." Hogun warned your group.

"Finally." You muttered. You liked the people around you but you liked spending time with Loki even more.

"Cookie." He stood in front of you and handed you his hand.

"My King." You teased and then you grabbed his hand. "What is it? Do you want to dance with me this time?" You asked.

"No." The God of mischief replied. "We can do that later. Come with me for now."

"Okay." You left your friends and followed Loki out of the ballroom. He guided you to some stairs and you started climbing up. At some point you were running out of breath. "Why aren't we teleporting?" You asked him.

"Oh. You're right." You giggled, he had really forgotten he could do that. "Get ready." He warned you before you teleported.

"Where's this? The roof?" You asked.

"Exactly." Loki replied.

"Wow, Asgard is even prettier from here." You said as you looked around. It was nighttime but you could see the lights and the stars, it was mesmerizing.

"You're pretty." Loki said as he pulled you by your hand against his body. You gulped after you bumped against him, your hands were on his chest. "No matter what you wear... You make all the dresses look gorgeous on you... but I prefer you with my colors on you." He said as he lowered his head and looked at your body. The King raised his head up and fondly cupped your cheek with his hand as you bit onto your lower lip.

"I-I..." You didn't know what to say, you stuttered as you felt your heart race in your chest. Loki was charismatic, majestic, intimidating... He was still making you nervous despite everything that's happened between you both. He smiled and let go of your cheek to make you face a direction.

"Look above, it's about to start." He warned you.

"What is..?" You asked quietly. Suddenly you heard booms like sounds. "Oh my God Loki, you didn't..." He did. A bunch of fireworks were exploding in the dark Asgardian sky above your head. You loved them, it was so colorful and bright. The God of mischief put his arm over your shoulders and brought you against him as you two looked at the sky.

"I rememberd how astonished you were when you looked at them when we were on Midgard last year." You smiled as you turned your head to look at him. It moved you he rememberd so much about you.

"Loki, it's so beautiful. I-I don't know what to say, I'm moved." You put your arms around his waist and squeezed him. "You make all my birthdays magical, thank you." The King smiled before putting a kiss against your forehead.

"I have one more gift for you." He announced your eyebrows raised.

"One more?" You smiled slightly. "You offered me years worth of gifts." You said.

"And I plan on giving you so much more." Loki smirked as you bit onto your lower lip. "Close your eyes, Cookie."

"Okay, I trust you." You let out without realizing what you just said.

"You do??" The King was surprised. You re-opened your eyes when you finally realized what you just said. You nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't be here if deep inside me I didn't trust you." You admitted quietly. Loki cupped your cheeks and stared into your eyes before he suddenly crashed his lips against yours. At long last, you felt like it's been ages since he kissed you. You kissed him back happily, he was so good at it after all. "Come on-" You said after you broke the kiss. "Give me my gift now." You closed your eyes once more but Loki just took that opportunity to kiss you again. You giggled against the kiss. "Hmm- Loki-"

"Alright." He said after putting one last kiss against your mouth.

"What kind of gift is it?" You asked.

"You'll see soon." He smirked. You felt him still standing in front of you but you couldn't hear what he was doing because the fireworks were still exploding in the sky. Suddenly you felt something being placed on your head. What was it? "You can open your eyes." And you did. You saw Loki smile as he looked at you. "You look beautiful, Princess." You started blushing.

"Oh my God, is it..?" You asked as you reached for the object placed on top of your head. "Loki, I-I can't! It's gorgeous." He had gifted you a beatiful tiara made with diamonds.

"Nothing is too much for you. You deserve it." He said. "And you will get more if you become Queen so get used to it." You rolled your eyes as you smiled and then you re placed it on your head.

"How do I look with it?" You asked with a bright grin.

"Luxurious, royally, still _tempting_." Loki replied with a smirk. "You're always breathtaking."

"I love you Loki, thank you for everything you've done for my birthday." You said as you grabbed his hands.

"No, thank you for what you've done for Asgard and for... changing your mind. You came for me." The God of mischief said. He wasn't wrong. You wrapped your arms around the King's neck and squeezed your body tightly against his before kissing him. "Are we good this time?" He asked.

"I think we're very good." You grinned.

"Tell me you love me again." Loki requested.

"I love you." You stared into his eyes as you giggled quietly.


	45. Drink

You and Loki returned to your birthday party after spending a little time together on the roof of the castle. This time he didn't leave your side and stayed with you to have fun. You also noticed he got more affectionate with you. When you were hiding your relationship he used to keep his distances around you but now Loki held your hand, hugged you from behind, left small kisses on the side of your neck or your cheek. It made your heart skip a beat everytime, you really loved this.

"Princess, would you allow me another dance with you?" He asked you.

"I'd love to." You happily accepted. You took the hand he was handing you and then you walked in the middle of the ballroom.

"By the way, did I tell you you're beautiful?" Loki asked you while you were swaying to the slow music.

"Hmm, you did but it doesn't feel bad to hear it again." You replied with a smile.

"So you finally accept my compliments? You would trust me if I were to tell you you're the prettiest Midgardian I have ever met?" He raised one eyebrow.

"The King once told me his words were absolute on his land." You replied.

"But you're not from here." The God of mischief added.

"I could be." You smiled.

"I'm your King-" Loki smirked. "And you're the prettiest Midgardian I've ever met." You felt his hand wander on your naked back and you shivered.

"I love you." You leaned and whispered to his ear.

"So do I, Princess." He replied as he stared into your eyes. "I'm really happy to have you again."

"Me too. Last week was awful." You added a bit sadly. "By the way I know I can trust you but I hope you never mention what happened to your brother."

"Of course." Loki understood. "I want to put this behind my back as much as you do."

"Let's stop talking about it." You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head against his chest as you danced. Loki held you closely against him.

  
  


"Look at them now, can you believe a few days ago they were completely ignoring each other?" Fandral said to Thor and Bruce as the group was watching you and Loki dance.

"Really?" Thor asked. "Well, at least they're doing good now."

"She deserves better." Valkyrie said as she took a sip of her drink.

"[Y/N] just deserves someone who will love her for who she is. My brother can be that person." The God of thunder said.

"As long as she's happy I'm okay with whatever choice she makes." Bruce added.

"But can his majesty make her happy?" Lady Sif raised one eyebrow.

"Well, she's smiling now isn't she?" Heimdall noticed.

"Can you see them being happy together?" Volstagg asked the guardian of the Bifrost.

"I can't answer that." He smirked.

"Silence, they're coming over here." Hogun warned everybody after the music changed and Asgardians were clapping around them.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Thor asked with a smile on his face.

"Good, I'm having a great time." You replied as Loki held you close against him.

"My glass's empty, I'm gonna get a drink." Valkyrie said before walking away.

"Ah, I'll come with you. I'm a bit thirsty as well." You said before following her.

"I'll help you with that." Fandral suddenly proposed himself, the two brothers seemed surprised but didn't question it.

"Why, thank you." You smiled at the warrior after he came next to you.

"I know the bartender, I'll get you something good." He winked. You looked at Fandral order a drink for you and so you waited next to him. You didn't know the name of the drink he ordered, Asgardian cocktails were different than Midgardian ones. "Here you go." He handed you your glass.

"Thanks, that's very nice." You said before taking a sip. Your eyes widened and you started coughing. "Oh wow, what's this? It's really tough."

"It tastes good though, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I gotta give it that at least." You said before taking another small sip. Suddenly you started feeling... different. It was hard to explain. You were getting warmer, you also felt lighter as if all your current worries got lifted off your shoulders. You never felt this way before. You turned your head to look at Fandral but something was weird... there were three Fandral standing next to you. You blinked a few times, the ballroom was spinning, you started to suffocate.

"Oop, easy there." The warrior put an arm around your waist and helped you stand up, you had almost tripped. "I think maybe you had enough." He grabbed your drink after you took another sip.

"Giv-v-ve it back!" You raised your voice and tried to take back your glass from him.

"What's going on?" Valkyrie asked you both. She looked at the state you were in and called Thor to join you three. Loki came as well when he noticed something seemed wrong.

"Cookie??" He pushed Fandral away and put his own arm around your waist to help you. "What did you do to her?!"

"She... had this." The warrior raised the glass. Thor immediately seized it and took a sip from it.

"Oh no. How did she get this??" The God of thunder asked. "This is one of Asgard's strongest alcohols. It is not meant for mortals let alone young women like her." Loki's brows furrowed as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Did you just attempt to poison the future Queen of Asgard?" He asked Fandral.

"The what??" Valkyrie asked.

"I will have you beheaded for thi-"

"Loki, calm down. Take her out of here." Thor said to his brother.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he approached the group.

"B-Bruce?? You're on As-" You started giggling. "I can't say it, it's a bad word." You kept laughing. "Bruce is on Ass- pft- hahaha!" Everyone looked at you with worry.

"Is she... drunk?" The doctor asked.

"Don't... tell Steve I-I said ass..." You giggled. You turned your head and looked at Loki who was helping you stand. Your eyes widened when you looked at his face. "N-New York!" You shouted and tried to escape his grasp. You were struggling so Loki had no choice but to let you go and you went behind Bruce to hide. Fandral let out a small chuckle he tried so hard to hold back, he instantly flinched when Loki glared at him.

"How much did she drink?" Thor asked the warrior. "Was that her only glass?"

"Yes, she only had a few sips." He replied.

"She will be back to normal tomorrow. She probably won't even remember tonight." Valkyrie said to reassure everyone.

"Loki, bring [Y/N] to her chambers. Party is over." Thor said to his brother.

"Go with him." Bruce said to you as you looked at the hand Loki was giving you. You shyly reached for it and then he teleported you two out of the ballroom.

  
  


You almost fell on your knees when you landed in your room but thankfully Loki was quicker and catched you against him. He brought you on your bed and made you sit on the edge.

"L-Loki... my head spins..." You said slowly.

"So you remember who I am now?" He asked.

"W... what?" You were so confused, what was he talking about? "You're Loki-" You started giggling again. "The King of Ass-" And you re-started laughing.

"Of Asgard, yes." He rolled his eyes. The night was gonna be long. "You should lay down and sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow."

"S-s-stay with me..." You asked him.

"You want me to?" You nodded happily. "Alright." Suddenly his eyes widened and he immediately turned around. "What are you doing??"

"Can't sleep in my dress." You giggled as you started taking it off. "Why aren't you looking at me?" God, did he want to but he couldn't do this. He couldn't betray your trust again. You were not in your normal state, he couldn't take advantage of the situation to finally see you naked. "I-It's because I'm ugly?" You asked tearfully.

"No love, absolutely not. Never." Loki replied as he kept facing your wall. Fuck, he had to think of an excuse that your drunk self would have to accept so you could stop crying. "I just respect your privacy." Those are the first words that came to him. You giggled and got up from your bed.

"I want-t-t you to look at me..." You said as you hugged him from behind... naked.

"Please, wear something Cookie." It was taking all his strength to not turn around and then just take you on your bed. He would be a monster if he did that and you would hate him. He knew he had to be patient, his turn would come another day. He had hope you would trust him completely one day. Your hands travelled on his torso and you unbuttoned each buttons you found on his coat, you struggled with most of them though. Your mind was not exactly clear at the moment.

"I... want you so bad. So bad, so bad, so bad Loki." You whispered behind him. "T-Touch me... make me feel good."

"Tomorrow, I promise you okay? But not now, not when you're like this." He said.

"Why-y-y are you s-so mean..?" You asked tearfully again.

"I'll sleep with you if you want but you have to wear something first." The God of mischief bargained with your drunk self. "I'll touch you where it feels good, okay?" Your lips curved into a smile.

"Okay." You giggled. You let go of him and staggered slowly towards your closet. "What should I wear?"

"Something pretty." He smirked. The King heard you go through your closet and mumble to yourself, he waited until you were ready. Suddenly he heard a loud thud and he worried. "Are you okay??"

"Hmm, my head..." You whined.

"Did you fall? Are you wearing something?" He didn't want to turn around and see you naked but he would have to if you hurt yourself.

"L-Loki..." He sighed deeply, screw it. Loki turned around and walked towards you. You were on the floor on the side of your bed. You were thankfully wearing a tank top and booty shorts.

"Come here you big baby." He put his arms around your back and lifted you off the floor then he gently placed you on your bed.

"S-Stay!" You said to him.

"I'm right here, I'm just gonna remove a few layers." He reassured you as he started taking off his clothes. Loki took off everything besides his underwear and then he laid next to you on the bed. You giggled happily as you sticked your body to his.

"I love you, you're pretty." You let out and it was the God of mischief's turn to laugh this time.

"Is that the only reason you love me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"You're also... cute." You replied. "You're baby, I want to p-p-protect you." You wrapped your arm around his waist and then you leaned to leave a few kisses on the side of his body like his chest, his shoulder and his neck. "T-The others are mean w-w-with you, it hurts me." You frowned slightly as you looked at him.

"… I was mean with you too." He said as he looked into your eyes.

"Are... you sorry?" You asked softly with a smile.

"Yes." Loki replied.

"Then I forgive you." You giggled after you booped his nose with your finger. He was moved even if you were drunk, he knew there was a chance you probably didn't mean everything you said but he wanted to believe you did. The King hugged you warmly against him and you hugged him back as well. You caressed his cheek with your hand and then you leaned to kiss him. Your kiss was a bit sloppy but he didn't mind, it was still you. "Hhn, again." You whined when he broke the kiss. Loki leaned to kiss you once more but you never got enough. "L-Loki... enter me." You said quietly to him.

"No, you're drunk." He refused.

"P-Please, please, please. I really want to." You begged. "I-I feel warm, it's aching me dow-"

"Shh, please." Loki put his hand over your lips. He was really this close to take you. "Tomorrow, when you'll be normal I'll do everything you want." He promised you. "Cookie, what are you doing?" You put your hands under the blanket and removed your booty shorts. "By the Gods..." You giggled as you threw your bottoms on the other side of the room. "Stop, stop before you regret it." You moved and climbed on top of him. You spread your legs and sat on one of his thighs. He could feel your slick on his naked skin. "I won't penetrate you, Cookie."

"You said y-you would touch me where it feels good..." You reminded him.

"I already told you, I say a lot of things." He was the Prince of lies after all... but you didn't care about that at the moment. Loki was thinking quickly as you slowly grinded your hips against his thigh, finally he came at a conclusion. He sighed deeply before moving you off him, he laid you back on the bed and made sure the blanket stayed on you so your parts wouldn't get exposed to his view. You whined at the loss of friction but then Loki gripped one of your thighs and carefully spread you.

"Hhh..!" You closed your eyes and threw your head back when finally he decided to touch you with his hand. The God of mischief separated your slit with his fingers and then he slowly rubbed your clit. Loki came closer to you to bury his head in the crook of your neck. He kissed your skin there as he kept pleasuring you. "P-Please, faster..." You asked quietly in a soft voice.

"Like this?" You started blushing as you moaned. Oh fuck, this was bad. He was starting to get excited as well. He knew this was about to happen the moment he touched you. You were just too erotic, your sounds, your expressions, you turned him on so badly.

"Loki... Loki..." God, did he love the sound of his name coming out of your mouth in quiet moans.

"Do you want to come?" He asked you.

"Yes..." You nodded.

"Say it to me."

"I want to come Loki, please." You said as you looked in front of you.

"Say it again and look at me this time." The King ordered you. You blushed harder.

"Please Loki, I-I want to come so badly..." You repeated as you looked at his face this time. "Ahh!~" You wrapped your arms around his neck and spread your legs further. "Please faster, faster!" He vigorously rubbed your clit with three fingers laid flat on it until finally you came. You let out a long moan and held tightly onto Loki as your orgasm washed over you. Your chest was raising up and down as you tried to catch your breath back. He brought his hand back to himself after he let go of your thigh and closed your legs to lay them in front of you. He put the blanket properly on you and when he turned to look at your face your eyes were closed, you finally fell asleep.

The God of mischief put a kiss on your forehead and then he wrapped his arm around your stomach before closing his eyes to sleep as well.


	46. "Count On Me"

When you woke up it was very early in the morning, the sun was barely rising up. You turned your head and you were surprised to find the God of mischief still asleep next to you in your room. Wait. Your room? How did you get here? You didn't remember going to bed at all, you barely rememberd anything from last night actually. Suddenly you noticed the dress you were wearing last night next to your closet and blood ran out of your face. What the fuck had happened and most importantly did Loki see you naked?? You panicked when you saw the tank top you were wearing and let out a shriek when you looked under your blanket and saw that you weren't wearing anything.

"What's wrong??" You woke up Loki with your scream and he worried about you.

"W-Why am I naked?? How are you here? What happened last night??" You were so confused. He let out a sigh and laid back next to you. "Loki, answer me!"

"You got drunk and I brought you back to your room." He replied.

"And?? You took off my clothes and slept with me?!" You were shocked. How could he do this?

"Calm down Cookie, I did none of that." The King said.

"Loki tell me what happened!" You were getting frustrated. It's like he just waited for you to ask all the questions.

"Fandral gave you one of Asgard's strongest alcohols and after taking a few sips you got drunk." He finally started explaining.

"Oh God..." You held your head between your hands.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked you.

"M-My head hurts... It explains why now." You replied. "Keep going."

"At first you didn't recognize me, or wait... you actually did." Loki continued.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"When you saw my face after me and Thor joined you and Fandral you yelled New York." Your eyes widened.

"Oh no, I-I'm so sorry..." You said to him.

"Anyway, you were acting very weirdly, you were switching between happy and sad." He said. "You couldn't stand on your own as well so I took your hand and teleported to bring you to your room. The party was over for you."

"Oh yeah, I remember everything was spinning." You added.

"When I brought you here I told you to get on your bed to sleep and... you started undressing yourself." Your heart started racing in your chest.

"D-Did you-"

"No, I didn't see you. I turned around." Loki replied and it surprised you.

"… Why?" You were curious, he had always wanted to see you. Why didn't he stare? The God of mischief let out a small chuckle.

"Because you don't want me to see you." He simply replied. "It was hard to resist though, let me be honest. While you were naked you asked me to look at you and you hugged me from behind while I was looking away. You also asked me to sleep with you and touch you-"

"Oh my God... W-What did we do?" You asked him.

"I refused to have sex with you because you were drunk but you wouldn't stop asking and begging me to touch you so... I did." He admitted. You looked into his eyes, unsure of what that meant. "I... _rubbed_ you."

"O-Oh..." A small blush had crept on your cheeks. You felt so embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, I-I was just really panicked." You said.

"It's alright." Loki smiled at you. You came closer to him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

"And thank you for... you know, not taking advantage of the situation." You added. "I don't really remember how the night ended but yesterday... It was the best day I ever spent since I came here, you made me the happiest." You left a small kiss on his skin on the side of his body.

"I'm glad you did." Loki laid his arm on your back and kissed the top of your head. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Of course." You replied.

"What do you like about me?" His question surprised you. That was unexpected.

"Why this question?" Your brows furrowed in curiosity. You saw him smirk slightly.

"Your drunk self was pretty talkative last night." Loki replied.

"Oh God, what did I say?" You blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'll tell you after you reply." He said with amusement.

"Okay..." That was fair. You let out a small giggle. "That's a bit hard to answer like that, I don't know exactly. I think I'm the only person who's gonna tell you that but... I find you kind."

"Indeed, you're the first." Loki raised one eyebrow.

"I think you were honest last year when you said you approached me during my birthday party because you noticed I was lost and panicked in the middle of a crowd I didn't know. That was kind of you." You explained. "And there's a few things I noticed in here."

"Like what?" He asked.

"When I heal families for exemple in the infirmary, I see you entertaining the scared children with your magic or discreetly giving them a few gold coins. I think there's definitively some mischief in you but not evilness." You said. "You're a good King, a kind person." You smiled at him. "That's very important to me."

"I didn't know you saw all that." Loki said without looking at your face.

"I close my eyes when I'm healing but I peek when I suddenly hear a sound like a giggle from a happy child for exemple."

"Alright." He accepted your answer. "What else?"

"Well, it's not that important to me but... you're handsome." You smiled slightly. "It's really hard being mad at you sometimes when you look deeply into my eyes. Your smirk is frustrating but also really attractive." You said. "Then also you're funny, I like your jokes and games with me."

"Are you lying to me?" The God of mischief asked and your eyes widened.

"No, why are you asking??" Your brows furrowed.

"You said none of that when you were drunk." He explained.

"What the hell did I say then? Also I was drunk you know, not my normal state." You reminded him.

"You said I was... pretty." You couldn't help laughing.

"Well, that's not exactly wrong was it?"

"Wait, that's not all of it. You also said I was baby and you wanted to protect me." You face got redder. "Because people were mean with me and it hurt you."

"Oh fuck..." You lowered your head.

"That's false?" He smirked. You shaked your head slowly.

"I-It's true that whenever people say mean things about you I can't stop myself from defending you... even when we're in conflict." You admitted. "I-I guess a part of me wants to protect you, yeah." Loki grabbed your chin gently and then he leaned on you to brush his lips against yours.

"I love you, Princess." He said as he stared into your eyes with desire.

"Me too, Loki." You wrapped your arms around his neck and sticked your body against his. "We need to get up, I think Cora is gonna come soon."

"We could have our breakfast here. We're official now, we don't have to hide anymore." The King suggested.

"I know and I really appreciate but maybe another day. Bruce is leaving today and I wanna spend my morning with him before he returns to Midgard." You said.

"Midgard?" Loki let out a small chuckle.

"Stop teasing me, I just got used to it." You pouted. He leaned on you and kissed your cheek before getting up from your bed.

"I'll see you in the dining room then." The God of mischief said as he picked up his clothes from last night.

"I miss you already." You smiled at him.

"So do I, Princess." Loki said and then he teleported. Now that you were alone you could remove the blanket and get off your bed. You went in the bathroom to clean yourself before your servant would arrive.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Good morning, guys!" You said happily to Thor and Bruce in front of the dining room.

"Hey, how are you since yesterday?" The doctor asked you after you embraced each other.

"Oh God, I almost forgot." You said. "My head hurts a bit but I guess I'll be better after I eat." You explained.

"I'm sorry about what happened, you should've never drank that." The God of thunder said.

"It's okay, I'm alright after all. Loki already explained to me what happened." You added. "I'm not even mad at Fandral."

"Loki said he was going to executate him." Your best friend laughed but your eyes widened. He didn't tell you about that.

"You were not aware of that, were you?" Bruce asked you and you shaked your head.

"Guess he didn't tell you either he called you the future Queen of Asgard." Thor grinned.

"Oh my God, what?!" You started blushing.

"You two are official now, [Y/N]."

"Stop, you're making me nervous. Come on, let's eat." You grabbed the two men's arm and guided them inside the dining room.

"Good morning." The Queen greeted you three with a smile.

"Good morning, my Queen." You and Bruce said back while Thor embraced her. You noticed Loki wasn't here yet so for now you went to sit with your two friends.

"You still have some time before you leave after breakfast right?" You asked the doctor.

"It's just a travel in the Bifrost, Heimdall can open it anytime." Thor replied.

"Nice, so I was wondering if we could take a walk in the city perhaps this morning?" You proposed to the two of them.

"There's something you want to do?" Bruce asked you.

"I just want to reassure you so you can reassure _them_." You smiled. "I'll ask Loki to come with us, it's really important for me you get along with him. I know that if you do the others will as well." You explained.

"Alright, I'll come." He capitulated.

"Yay! Thank you, Bruce." You leaned on him and kissed his cheek.

"There he is." Thor announced you when his brother walked inside the room.

"I'll leave you two for a bit." You said before getting up and joining Loki's side to sit next to him. "Good morning, my King." You teased.

"Good morning, my Princess." He smirked and it made your heart skip a beat, you were so in love with him. You've never felt this good before.

"Tomorrow I promise you we can have our breakfast together." You grinned happily.

"You will allow me in your bed again?" Loki asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"You're always welcome in my bed." You gently took his hand under the table. "Say..."

"What is it, Cookie?" He asked.

"After breakfast we're going to take a walk in the city with Bruce and your brother... I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." You said softly.

"I can't, I have things to do." You frowned sadly. "Cookie..."

"Come on, please! You can do your King duties in the afternoon, I really want you to spend time with Bruce like that you will have someone on your side when we go visit the Avengers together. It's really important for me." You held onto his arm and pleaded him in a sweet voice. "Please, Loki."

"Are you begging me?" He raised one eyebrow as his lips curved into a smirk.

"Please, please, please." You kept smiling.

"Alright, I'll join you three." The God of mischief finally accepted.

"If we weren't in public I would kiss you right now." You said to him. "I love you, thank you."

  
  


"Oh, we have to go to that tavern. Bruce, you need to have a sip of their juice. It's the best one on Asgard." You said excitedly when you passed by it in the streets of the city.

"After you." Thor said behind you. You let go of Loki's arm and grabbed Bruce's to guide him inside.

"Ah, my favorite Midgardian." The bartender said with a grin when he recognized you.

"Hi! I brought a friend with me." The doctor greeted the man politely. "The usual for me and my friend, I don't know what you two will take." You said to the royal brothers.

"We'll have the same." They replied. The bartender nodded and then you went to sit around a table.

"Bring us a bowl of you know what as well." The God of thunder requested discreetly to him. Loki glanced at his brother but said nothing.

"So, I heard you're going on a mission soon." The King started a conversation with the doctor and it made you smile, you were glad he wasn't uncommunicative.

"Yeah, tomorrow actually." Bruce replied. "A nuclear problem, the Hulk is the only one who can survive it if things turn out badly."

"Oh my God, that sounds really dangerous." You suddenly started worrying. "Will you guys be okay??"

"Yes, don't worry it's just a precaution. We're not being threatened or something." He reassured you.

"Well, never forget. If any of you get wounded please immediately warn me." Something clicked inside of you. "Wait, how will we if Thor stays around here?" You asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have Heimdall watch over them from time to times. If something is happening he will warn us." Thor replied.

"Oh okay, good then. Thank you." You smiled.

"If-" Loki started and you looked at him. He seemed to be searching for the right words to use. "You happened to find yourself or the other Avengers in general, in trouble... You can also count on me." Oh my God, you wanted to cry because of how happy you were.

"Thanks." The doctor seemed surprised as well along with Thor. You all were. "I'll remember that."

"Loki..." You turned on your chair and wrapped your arms around him. "I love you so much." You didn't care if you were in public, the tavern wasn't crowded and you were just with your closest friends. You leaned on the King and brushed your lips against his. He seemed surprised but he didn't stop you. You sat straight on your chair when the bartender came at your table with your orders. "Oh no, who ordered that?" You asked as you looked at the bowl with the familiar colorful balls.

"Who do you think?" Loki asked you. Thor was the only one grinning like an idiot.

"Bruce don-"

"Shh!" The God of thunder stopped you. "Have one, Banner." He handed him the bowl.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Candy." Thor replied and you and Loki slowly shaked your heads.

"You have one first." You rolled your eyes as you smiled, you had done the same.

"No problem." Your best friend picked a red ball and ate it in front of you all. You and Loki made disgusted expressions as Bruce looked at him in curiosity.

"Alright." Bruce picked a green ball and then popped it into his mouth as well.

"Eww..." You let out.

"What's wrong?" He asked you.

"Bruce, it's... bugs but like from Asgard." You explained to him.

"Oh, that's alright." He replied.

"What?! I almost got mad at Thor for making me eat one." You said.

"I used to live in India, eating bugs is common there." Bruce explained to you. "You get used to it, the taste isn't that weird." The God of thunder was laughing while the doctor was speaking to you.

"Anyway... You should wash it down with the juice now, it's much better." You suggested to him. You grabbed your own glass and took a sip from it. "God, everytime. It's so good." You let out happily. The God of mischief wiped your upper lip with his thumb as he looked at you with a smile on his face and then licked his own finger. You looked at him with a small smile on your face.

It was about time you two were finally behaving like a normal couple instead of fighting all the time. You had a good feeling about today.


	47. Interrogations

When you returned to the castle after your little trip outside with the Revengers it was time for lunch so Bruce stayed for that as well and then it was time for him to leave. The current King and the Queen had said goodbye to him and you and your best friend decided to accompagny him in the rainbow bridge to join Heimdall.

"Tell me about your conclusion now, Bruce." You asked him with a smile on your face.

"Well, it's true I gotta admit Loki is behaving well. Maybe he really changed." The doctor said.

"It's [Y/N]'s influence." Thor said with a grin. "Since he met her last year he's been behaving well."

"Oh, c'mon. Maybe your brother just never wanted to be bad, we all do things for a reason." You said.

"Always defending him, you're worse than my mother." The God of thunder teased and you rolled your eyes.

"What are you going to say to the others?" You asked Bruce.

"The truth. You seem happy and really in love with Loki." He replied. "I think he feels the same way about you." You smiled at that, you were glad. You were getting closer to Heimdall.

"Bruce, it made me the happiest you came for my birthday. Thank you so much." You said to him as you gently held onto his arm.

"It's normal. The others wanted to see you as well but...-"

"I know... Loki." You said. "I'm counting on you, they don't have to be friends with him but all I want is for them to respect my relationship. The next time I visit I'll force him to come with me and I don't want to hear mean things again." You explained.

"I understand, [Y/N]. I promise you I'll reassure them." The doctor smiled at you.

"You're the best, thank you."

"Heimdall." Thor embraced his friend.

"Hey." You and Bruce greeted him as well with a friendly smile.

"Hi." The guardian of the Bifrost replied.

"See you soon and be careful for the mission." You hugged your friend one last time.

"You be careful as well." Bruce said to you.

"Tell everyone I say hi and I miss them." You added.

"Will do. See you soon as well." He said to Thor this time before embracing him too. "Goodbye Heimdall." The guardian opened the Bifrost.

"Until we meet again, Banner." Your best friend said to him. Bruce smiled at you three and then he left.

"God, I always hate this feeling after being separated from a friend." You said.

"It's alright, you'll see each other very soon. I'm sure." The God of thunder reassured you. You said bye to Heimdall and then you went back on your way for the castle. "So, how is it going between you and my brother?"

"Much, much better." You replied. "Not gonna lie, after I told him about the dare with Bucky it went... bad, like, really bad. It was awful." You explained. "Thankfully now we're good again."

"I can see that. He really surprised me during dinner yesterday." He said.

"God, yeah. You and me." You added.

"I think everyone was. He's never done this." Thor said.

"It was really nice what he said though." You smiled. "It made me very happy. I forgive him of everything bad he did to me." You rememberd something. "This morning you said he called me the future Queen of Asgard... were you playing me??" You asked your best friend.

"Absolutely not." He replied with a smile. "He asked Fandral if he tried to poison the future Queen of Asgard and then he threatened him."

"Oh my God..." You blushed.

"I'm sorry again by the way, he should've never let you drink that." Thor said.

"It's alright, I'm not mad at him. I had a little headache and apparently I said embarrassing things to Loki when he brought me to my room but I'm okay." You brushed off, it wasn't that bad. "I'm worried about Loki though..." You confessed.

"Because of what?"

"Your father... Loki says that apparently there might be a chance he won't... accept our relationship." You said.

"My father is a strong willed man who made some... choices I don't think I would've made myself but he's not completely bad. If he really cares about Loki he will accept you. Well, I'm sure he will accept you for who you are before even thinking about Loki. Everyone you met here likes you." Thor reassured you and it made you smile. "It's not just Loki, even me and my mother loves you, you're already adopted."

"Thor, that's so nice of you to say." You gently grabbed his hand as you walked on the rainbow bridge. You had small tears at the corner of your eyes.

"It's the truth." The God of thunder smiled. "Also you saved his life, he kinda owes you. You also did a lot for Asgard. It'd be foolish to let you go back to Midgard." His brows furrowed. "Not that we're just interested in you for your powers."

"Don't worry, I understood." You giggled. "Do you think Loki will remain King?"

"I know my father wanted me to be King but I don't care about the throne anymore like I did when I was younger. I belong to Midgard with the Avengers, I have way more fun there." He explained to you. "Like I said to you many times before he's aged, there might be a huge possibility for Loki to remain the King of Asgard. Also it's serious with you. Loki is King, you will marry him, give him an heir, it's logical." He turned his head and looked at you. "[Y/N], are you okay? You're very... pale."

"Wow, I- uh..." Damn, this was a lot. "I-I just got really nervous suddenly. I-I don't think I realized what I got myself into." You said.

"It's gonna be alright. You know, your situation won't change much from what you already do." Your best friend tried to reassure you.

"I can't believe that one year ago I was still a complete virgin." You let out and it made Thor laugh. "Now we're talking marriage, babies and everything. It's scary."

"By the way, have you gotten to that... part?" Thor asked you without shame. After all he was your best friend and you talked about everything with him, you two shared some really deep secrets.

"We... did." You revealed. "But..."

"You couldn't show yourself to him yet." It wasn't a question.

"You know me so well." You confirmed. "I-I want to, really... But he doesn't reassure me like Bucky did... Loki is surrounded by beautiful women in light clothing who try to seduce him everyday for the crown. I-I don't feel worthy of him." You confessed to your best friend.

"You know I already told you, I'm sure you're worthy in more ways than you imagine." He smiled at you. "Loki chose you despite all these women throwing themselves at him."

"I'm sure he loves me, that's not the problem... I-I'm just afraid he will... be repulsed once he sees how... flawed I am." You lowered your head.

"You think that will be enough to make him stop loving you?" He asked.

"Honestly? I don't know." You replied truthfully. "W-What if it does? It will break me."

"I think you're worrying for nothing. My brother never stopped loving you since he met you, you make him happier and a better person. I'm certain one or two stretch marks won't erase his feelings for you." You really wanted to believe him but it was hard. "I know deep inside of you you still think that you're ugly and repulsive because of what people used to say to you but I promise you you're not. Like you said Loki could've picked any girl he wanted, he even had Amara before you but he left her, he didn't make a speech for any other woman yesterday during dinner, he chose you despite everything that you think. It's you he fell in love with last year when you were even less confident in yourself than you are right now." You wiped your tears as you listened to the God of thunder. He was starting to make sense.

"T-Thank you..." You said tearfully.

"Anytime." Thor grinned as he put his muscular arm around your shoulders. "You're this close to officially become my step-sister, if Loki lets you go I won't." He joked.

  
  


While you were talking with Thor on the rainbow bridge Loki was in the throne room with his mother. They needed to speak after everything that happened.

"I'm glad things are finally doing better with [Y/N]." The Queen said to her son. "What was that yesterday?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"I needed to prove to her I'm serious about her. Actions speak louder than words." He repeated what you had said to him a few days ago.

"You realize what that implies though, right?" She asked.

"If you're thinking about how it makes my relationship with her official to Asgard then yes, I do realize what it implied. It was the point. I don't want anybody else, it's her that I want." He said. "Marriage, babies, the crown, as long as it's with her I'll do it all. I lost her once in the past, I won't lose her twice. I almost did with my... mistakes recently."

"I'm glad you finally realize it." The Queen raised one eyebrow. "And is everything going well between you both?"

"… In a way." Loki replied. "She still doesn't want me to... see her."

"Why?"

"I don't know... She doesn't trust me probably." He replied without looking at his mother's face.

"And do you trust her?"

"Yes." The Prince of lies replied instantly.

"Enough to be honest about your own appearance with her?" She asked. Loki's eyes widened. "Maybe she would completely trust you if you entirely trusted her as well." The Queen suggested.

"She will run away if I show her that." The God of mischief said quietly and then the Queen let out a small chuckle.

"It's funny, I think it's exactly how she feels about her appearance as well." His mother said. "Didn't [Y/N] tell you that she trusted her ex with her body because despite him reassuring her, he was _scarred_ like her?" The Queen approached the King. "I think it's unfair of you to expect her to trust you when you're not honest with her either." Loki sighed deeply.

"… I can't do that." He let out.

"Nothing is pressing dear, just think about it. But I think it will do you both good to be honest to one another, then you will have absolute trust between each other."

"I'll... think about it." Loki said. She leaned on him and put a kiss against the side of his head and then she left the throne room to let him work.

  
  


\---

  
  


You had spent the afternoon in your room when you came back in the castle. You didn't want to bother Loki after you already forced him to spend time with you in the morning. Thor had things to do as well, you understood that and so you grabbed your DVD player that the King had offered you. You watched two movies, the sun was starting to set and you were terribly missing your boyfriend now. You decided to search for him in the castle, he was probably still in the throne room working. It was time to release the King of his duties.

"Is the King still here? Can I see him?" You asked a guard outside of the throne room. He had nodded and then let you in. Loki was indeed still there. He was alone though, sitting by himself. He raised his head when he heard someone walk the long aisle and approach him. "I came to rescue you." You smiled at him. He gave you his hand that you took and then he pulled you towards him to make you sit horizontally on his lap. "Are you okay? Why are you on your own?"

"I needed to think..." Loki replied.

"Is there something troubling you? Can I help?" You asked him.

"No, don't worry Princess." He smiled softly.

"How can I not?" You wrapped your arms around his neck. "If someone was mean to you I'll show them!" You said excitedly. The King let out a small chuckle, he loved you so much.

"I'll kill anybody who will just dare to think of hurting you." Loki said and your eyes widened.

"Woah there. Tell me about it first before you kill anybody." You said to him. "I heard of what you said to Fandral." You smiled at him.

"I'll have him behead-"

"Not that part, Loki." You giggled. "You called me the future Queen of Asgard?" You stared into his eyes as you caressed his hair at the base of his nape.

"Was I wrong about that?" He raised one eyebrow. You bit onto your lower lip.

"I-It's just that... You said it in front of other people." You said.

"I told you, with the speech that I gave yesterday you and I are official now. I'm the current King of Asgard, that makes you the future Queen since we're not married yet." He explained to you. "Are you okay? You look... nervous."

"W-Well, I kinda am I guess." You admitted. "This is just very new to me."

"This is new for me too, I've never been married before." He said.

"Yeah but your life was planned, you knew this would happen someday. I mean... One year ago I had never gotten a boyfriend. If somebody had told me that I would get married in the next year I would've never believed it." You explained.

"I understand. You're not alone though, I'm here for you." Loki said.

"I know." You leaned and kissed his cheek. He clicked his tongue.

"No, give me a real one." You smiled before closing your eyes and then brushing your lips against his. You two parted your lips and kissed passionately. You felt the God of mischief's hands travel on your back and your thighs, it didn't feel bad.

"Hmm, I love you." You said to him after you leaned back for air. Loki literally took your breath away.

"I love you too, Princess." He smirked as he looked at you.

"You're sure you're okay?" You re-asked him. "You looked stuck in a mental debate with yourself when I came in."

"I feel much better when I'm holding you against me." Loki replied as he tightened his grip on you.

"Smooth." You teased. "Can we spend the evening together after dinner? I want you just for myself this time."

"How uncharitable of you. You want the King of Asgard just for yourself?" He smirked as you nodded eagerly. "It will depend if you're nice with me."

"I'm always nice with you!" You gasped. "But... maybe I can be nicer..." You said softly as you sticked your chest against his. You left a trail of kisses on his neck to his jaw and then you kissed his face several more times until he stopped you.

"Okay, okay. I get it." He chuckled. You looked at him and then crashed your lips against his to kiss him sensually.

"Alright, come." You leaned back and then got off his lap. "Let's get ready for dinner before I lose my control around you." You teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will have smut LOL


	48. My True Form

After dinner you had retreated to your bedroom, Loki told you he had a few more things to do and then he would join you. You seized that opportunity to change clothes to wear something nicer. You were conflicted though, the King had told you that he preferred you in Asgardian dresses but you wanted to wear your own stuff. The last time you had taken a bold decision in the bedroom you regretted it so this time you decided to take something from your closet. You had previously told Cora to not bother you for the night, you obviously told her it was because Loki would spend the night with you. She had guessed it, after all all of Asgard now had heard of the speech he made for you during your birthday dinner.

You had heard that Thor would spend the evening with his friends so you were not worried about not seeing him. After all Asgard was his home so you didn't need to feel bad about that. You wondered how tonight would go, you were not nervous about being alone with Loki but you were worried about disappointing him. You didn't know if the night would escalate to sex but you really hoped he wasn't going to try to convince you to show yourself to him again.

You opened the dressing and went through the different dresses hung there. You separated the dresses, a lot of them were for huge occasions or parties, you were not going to wear that right now. You also removed all the everyday dresses, you wanted stuff like gowns or for the bedroom. Though there was a problem, a lot of them were see-through. You started thinking really hard about what you wanted to do, Loki had taken a huge step for you yesterday night, you thought that you needed to do something similar, as if you were rewarding him. It wasn't a reward though, it was a recognition of his efforts. The dark colored gowns revealed less of your anatomy than the light colored ones so you decided to go with that... until you noticed something else in the back of the dressing. A pastel pink colored nightgown that was really revealing but... it was matching with a nightrobe in the same color. If you wore that it would cover you so you decided to go with it.

You untied the towel that was hung around your body since you had showered earlier and then you put on the gown that you had picked. You put on a pair of lace panties as well and then you headed to the bathroom one last time to do your hair and makeup. You let your hair down and applied just a tiny bit of makeup on your eyes and some Midgardian lip gloss on your lips. You felt pretty, thanks to everything Natasha had teached you. One year ago it would've never crossed your mind to wear feminine clothes or take care of your skin and hair. You rememberd Bucky liked you natural but you felt like that was not Loki's case. After all he grew around beautiful Asgardian women and no one could deny it, they were all gorgeous. You did feel jealous sometimes.

You were looking at the framed picture of the Avengers on your bed when suddenly you heard a few knocks at your door. You put the photo back on your nightstand and then you got up to open the door. It was the God of mischief of course, you smiled at him.

"Here." He said as he handed you a bouquet of beautiful colorful flowers.

"Aw, thank you. You didn't have to." You grabbed it and then moved out of the way so he could walk inside your room. You looked and smelled the flowers, they were pleasant, it was really nice of him.

"Would you come over here for a second?" Loki asked as his brows furrowed in curiosity, he had discreetly checked you out while you took a few steps near your table to put the flowers on it. He handed you his hand that you took and then he made you do a little twirl on yourself. "Cookie, you're lovely." You let out a small giggle, he pulled on your hand and made you come against him.

"Thank you." You said softly to him. The King leaned and put a kiss on your cheek, you blushed lightly. "You seem in a better mood, you looked really troubled at the end of the afternoon."

"I told you, I always feel better when you're against me." Loki said as he stared into your eyes.

"Loki, I'm serious." You walked away from him but you kept holding his hand so you two could sit on your bed.

"I'm... serious too." He argued.

"You really don't wanna tell me about it, huh?" You asked.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Just forget it." Loki reassured you.

"Is it about your father?"

"Yes." The Prince of lies replied.

"Well, I had a conversation with Thor about it too." You confessed to him.

"When?" He asked.

"After Bruce left, that rainbow bridge is very long." You replied. "He says we don't have to worry, your father should accept this relationship. We have his and your mother's support too." You added.

"My brother is foolish if he thinks that will stop Odin." Loki said.

"Don't be so negative, why wouldn't he accept me? I might just be a Midgardian but I have powers, I can be useful to Asgard." You argued.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, you're much more." The God of mischief said as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "And he can say whatever he wants. I'm not letting you go." Your lips curved into a small smile.

"Tell me you love me." You asked him shyly.

"I love you, Princess." Loki said as he glanced at your lips. "Talking about that, where's your tiara? From now on I want you to always wear it."

"Really?" You asked in surprise. "It's on my dressing table, wait." You got up and walked towards it to take the object. "Right here." You sat back next to the King and handed him your tiara. Loki took it and then placed it on your head.

"Beautiful." He said as he looked at you. "Wear it in the castle as well, everyone needs to be aware you're the one I chose."

"Okay, I will." You grinned. "I love when you call me Princess, it's cute."

"You're the prettiest Princess in all the nine realms." Loki said as he leaned on your face.

"You know how to speak to me." You smiled as you leaned as well and then your lips met. The God of mischief cupped your cheek as he kissed you passionately. You felt butterflies flutter in your stomach, you were the happiest at the moment. "Hmm..." His other hand caressed your naked thigh.

"Come." Loki gripped your waist and then he raised you to make you sit on his lap. You spread your thighs to sit on him and you pulled on the hem of your gown to cover your lower parts. "You're so beautiful, so soft... I desire you so bad." Loki breathed against the skin of your neck before kissing you there. "Do you know how hard it was not taking you yesterday night? Your drunk self was very persuative."

"L-Loki..." You shivered, you wanted him as well.

"I want you... completely." You started worrying, you didn't want him to try to convince you to be naked in front of him again. "Even if you shouldn't I want you to trust me, 100%." He added.

"I-I already told you how I felt..." You muttered with a sad expression.

"But for that... I need to trust you too." Your eyebrows raised. You were confused.

"What? You don't trust me?" You didn't know that.

"I trust you with a lot of things, there is just one I never trusted anybody with." He said.

"Loki, what are you talking about? You're making me nervous." The King took a deep breath.

"You remember what I told you about my birth, right?" You nodded but you didn't understand why he wanted to talk about it now. "Do you remember what I told you about my origins?"

"You're from Jotunheim, one of the nine realms. The Frost Giants lived there." You replied and you saw Loki's lips curve slightly. He was proud of you for remembering.

"You've never seen a Frost Giant, well, despite me..." He started. "Asgardians look like Midgardians... but not Frost Giants."

"W-What's your point?" You asked.

"… This is not my real form." He finally let out. Your eyes widened. What did he look like then?? He grabbed your hips and moved you off him, he made you sit on the edge of the bed and then he got up.

"W-What are you doing?" You asked as Loki started removing his clothes in front of you.

"If I want you to completely trust me I need to completely trust you as well." He replied.

"… Are you sure?" You asked him. "Before you do whatever you're about to do, Loki I need you to understand, this might not guarantee me doing the same..."

"I know." He said. "It might actually do just the inverse. My real form is terrifying." You gulped.

"I-Is this... what you were thinking about all day?" You asked him softly.

"See? You're starting to see through me." He smiled. Loki was almost done undressing himself.

"O-Oh my God, you're really removing everything, okay..." You said as you looked elsewhere.

"Look at me." He said when he was standing completely naked in front of you. You turned your head but you kept looking up to just stare at his face, not his body. "Travel your gaze on me."

"G-Goddammit Loki, it's embarrassing..." Your face was as red as a beet.

"Would you rather have me come closer?" You flinched.

"N-No! Oh God, fine..." You took a deep breath. You started slowly lowering your gaze on him, from head to toe you looked at his body. Your heart was racing in your chest.

"Well?" Loki asked you with a smirk. He was really enjoying seeing you flustered.

"W-Well, you're handsome-" You let out. "But we knew that already. You look Godlike, I-I'm not worthy..."

"I didn't show you myself for you to feel bad about yourself." He said. "Alright, now I will show you... my true form."

"A-Are you really sure?" You were pretty sure you were more nervous about this than he was. You were wrong. Loki was terrified of losing you because his true form was horrible and he hated it.

"I'm doing this for us." He said. "We need to trust each other." You had to admit he was right.

"O-Okay..." You accepted. You looked at him, standing naked in front of you and you waited for the revelation... but it never came. "Loki?"

"I-I can't." He let out a low dry chuckle. "I can't do it." You got up and approached him, you immediately guessed he was afraid.

"I promise you that it won't change anything about how I feel." You tenderly put your hands on his cheeks and looked at his face. His head was lowered. "I don't care if you have a tail, 3 eyes or 6 arms. I don't know how a Frost Giant looks like and frankly I don't care. You're attractive but it's not what made me fall in love with you." You really wanted him to believe you. You were nervous about this but you knew it wouldn't change a single thing about your feelings for him. You leaned on him and nuzzled your nose with his. "I love you, nothing will change that." You smiled. Suddenly you felt something burning your skin and so you leaned back. You gasped out of surprise when you saw him... Loki's Jotun form.

"It hurt you because our- my skin is freezing in this form." He explained to you. Wow, this was... incredible. You were witnessing something truly... beautiful. It didn't scare you at all. For the first time you felt like you could really read Loki. He was brutally honest in front of you. You approached him again and slowly reached his skin with your hand to touch him. His skin was blue and had little scarification like marks, it was freezing and once again it lightly burned you.

"Y-You're... You're breathtaking." You let out as you looked into his red eyes.

"You're not scared of me?" He whispered and you shaked your head.

"No, not at all." You replied. "I'm sorry you have to hide and also that you never trusted anyone else with this. Well, I'm kinda glad you trusted me first." You let out a small giggle. "I want to hold you so badly but you burn me everytime." Loki took back his usual appearance and then he jumped on you. He made you back up against your bed and then you dropped on it as he hugged you tightly against him. "L-Loki your... against my thigh..." You giggled happily as he left several kisses on your face.

"I love you so much." The God of mischief breathed against your skin.

"Me too, Loki." You wrapped your arms around his neck. "Kiss me." And he did. He devoured your mouth hungrily, he couldn't get enough of you. "Hmmpf-! Let me breathe." You protested. The King chuckled lowly, while you tried to catch your breath again he left more kisses on your face, your jaw, your chin and your neck.

"I love you." He repeated again, you felt warm inside your chest. "I want you, I need to feel you against me. I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel." Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly you were in the dark, all the lights were turned off and the curtains covered the light coming from the windows and the balcony in your room.

"W-Wait, wait." You stopped him when he tried to put his hands under your nightgown.

"Is something wrong?" He worried.

"No, nothing is wrong." You replied. "It's just... M-Maybe we can let the lights turned on this time..?" You proposed. Loki's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. He snapped his fingers again to allow some lights inside your room.

"Are you sure?" He could stare into your eyes now.

"I-I want to... trust you completely as well." You replied. "A-Also you seem in a very euphoric mood at the moment so I should seize this chance right now." You smiled slightly.

"I'm in love with you, Cookie. You have nothing to be afraid of." You put your hand behind his head and pushed it against yours to kiss him deeply. You were reassured he said that.


	49. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of smut in here and the next chapters lol  
Just warning y'all that DYTM will be kinkier than OTT. It won't be extreme tho and won't need ao3 warnings as well.

You took a sitting position on the bed and then you took off your night robe as Loki looked at you.

"You're so beautiful." He came closer to you to bury his head in the crook of your neck and then he kissed you there. You felt his hand gently squeeze your waist as he licked and sucked on a soft spot on the side of your neck. You threw the piece of clothing somewhere on the floor and then you gently cupped Loki's cheeks to raise his head to your level. You leaned on him and catched his lips with yours to kiss him sensually.

"Touch me." You breathed against his lips as you grabbed his hand and then placed it on your chest. The God of mischief brought both of his hands to your breasts and then he started gently massaging them through your nightgown. As he kissed you he made you lay on your bed and then he broke the kiss and leaned back to look at you. Your nightgown was see-through and with the lights turned on Loki could make out the shape and color of your nipples. He positioned himself between your thighs that he slowly spread by pushing on your knees and then he towered over you. The King catched one of your erected nipples between his lips and sucked on it. The fabric of the piece of clothing was very thin so you could feel what he was doing to you.

"Can I?" Loki asked you softly as he slid his fingers under the straps of your nightgown on your shoulders. You gulped and then took a deep breath.

"O-Okay..." You replied shyly as you stared into his eyes. This was it now, you hoped really hard everything was going to go well. Loki lowered your straps and helped you slip them past your arms and when that was done he carefully lowered the nightgown. He did it very slowly and with care as if he was opening a fragile gift. You liked that, he wasn't in a hurry or being rough. He lowered the nightgown until your chest was completely revealed to his gaze. You were pretty sure you had stopped breathing but you didn't know for how long, you were just waiting for him to make a comment. Instead, the God of mischief asked you a question.

"Are you afraid?" He asked as he looked into your eyes. You nodded silently. You couldn't wait longer, your heart was racing and honestly aching a bit because of how stressed you were. You brought your arms to your naked breasts to cover them but Loki carefully put his hands on your wrists. "You have nothing to be scared of. You're beautiful, Princess." The King leaned on you and brushed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes and kissed him back, his gentle touch had reassured you and made you feel better. You let Loki grab your hands and then move them out of the way. He left a trail of kisses from your mouth to your collarbone until your chest.

"L-Loki...~" You moaned his name quietly when he circled one of your nipples with his tongue while he rubbed the other one with his fingers. You closed your thighs around his waist and squeezed him slightly. You were reassured, he didn't seem to be repulsed by you. "O-Oh my God..!" His free hand had crept between your legs to rub you through your panties.

"You're soaked." He let out a small chuckle against your skin as he kept caressing you.

"P-Please don't say anything..." You blushed out of embarrassment.

"You're so perfect, you have no idea what you do to me." Loki smirked.

"Ah!" You gasped when you felt his teeth around your nipple. It didn't hurt you, Loki had just surprised you.

"I can't believe you're really into biting." He said.

"You have no idea what I'm into." You replied back in a sassy way.

"And I can't wait to find out." Loki smirked. He leaned back and then brought his hands under your nightgown to grab the hem of your panties on the sides. "If you want to stop at any moment tell me." He reminded you in a serious voice this time. You smiled slightly.

"I know, I trust you. Thank you." You said to him. You squeezed your knees so he could slid the underwear down your legs. This was it now, Loki had removed your panties. He threw them away on the floor and then he brought his attention back to you.

"Come." He gave you his hands that you took and then he pulled you towards him to make you sit on the bed. He just wanted to remove your last piece of clothing. This was hard for you, your stomach was the part of your body that you hated the most. "We made it kinda far, are you still okay?"

"I-I'm still a bit scared but I'm okay... I guess?" Your reply wasn't very reassuring to him.

"You're beautiful, Cookie. What you allowed me to see so far wasn't disappointing at all. I'm not disgusted or repulsed by you, on the contrary..." Loki smirked slightly. He leaned on you and whispered to your ear. "I will make you feel so good in a few minutes I promise you you will never be able to forget about it. The simple memory of what I'm about to do to you will make you crave my touch instantly." You gulped as you blushed. That sure sounded promising.

"O-Okay, just take it off. W-We made it this far now..." You just wanted to get it over with, this had been going for long enough now. Loki smiled at you and then he grabbed your nightgown, he pulled it upwards and finally removed it off your body. That's it, you were completely naked in front of the King now.

"How do you feel?" He asked you.

"B-Better than my first time... I didn't even cry with you." You replied and he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm proud of you. Thank you for trusting me." He leaned on you and put a kiss against your forehead.

"Thank you for not making... a bad comment." You muttered.

"You're the person I'm in love with, I'll never disrespect you." You raised one eyebrow. "Did you really just doubt that?" He smirked.

"Stop reading my mind." You pouted.

"As if I needed to." He replied.

"Wow, you actually can??" Your eyes widened. The God of mischief didn't reply, you started to worry now. "Did you do that on me before?"

"Don't ask questions for answers you're not ready to hear." He replied with a smirk.

"Loki!" You gasped. "Damn. What the hell am I getting myself into with you?" You crossed your arms on your chest.

"It will all be worth it once I'm done with you." He said before making you lay down in front of him again.

"That better be really good." You rolled your eyes. Loki was so full of himself, though you liked that about him as well. Suddenly you got nervous again when he put his hands on your knees and slowly spread your legs.

"You're so beautiful, all of you." He smiled.

"Please just... don't stare for too long." You requested him.

"You got to look at me, it's just fair I look at you." He teased you. You didn't even want to answer, you just kept staring at the ceiling while he was looking at you. "Hhh!" You flinched when you felt him touch you with his fingers. Loki brought both of his hands to your pussy and then he separated your slit to look at you more carefully.

"L-Loki... I-It's getting very embarrassing." You said. You felt him move closer to you, he started leaving kisses on the inside of one of your thighs and it made you shiver. It was so soft and gentle, you liked it. He put his hands back on your thighs and suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, you felt something warm, wet and thick brush against your slit. It was his tongue. "L-Loki! W-What are you doing??" You really didn't expect him to do that tonight.

"Do you hate it?" He asked you.

"… N-No-" You tried to answer.

"Then keep quiet." Your eyebrows raised. But fine, alright then. You grabbed your plushie that he had won for you on Earth and kept quiet like he said. You closed your eyes and threw your head back as he licked you. Loki circled your clit with his tongue and then he closed his lips around it to suck. You let out a long moan that made him smirk in satisfaction. You grabbed your plushie with one hand and the other went to run through Loki's hair. As he licked you he slowly inserted one finger inside your pussy and then a second one just after. He curled and scissored them inside of you as he kept licking your pussy. You swore you could see stars, you were feeling so fucking good.

"L-Loki, oh my God..!" You moaned his name louder each time until it started getting embarrassing, you pushed the plushie against your mouth so you could muffle your loud sounds of pleasure. The God of mischief fingered you deeper and faster, each time he brushed against your sweet spot.

"Tell me you want to come." He ordered you.

"P-Please, please Loki..." You said.

"Say it." He repeated.

"I-I really want to... Please, you promised..." You said to him. The King put his mouth back where you wanted him to and then he re-started licking you. His free hand applied pressure on your lower stomach while he was fingering and licking you and it made you instantly come. Your thighs shaked around his head and you let out another long muffled moan. When you finally calmed down you were panting. Loki came above you and then he kissed you deeply so you could taste yourself on his mouth. You didn't care, you kissed him back for what he had just made you feel.

"You taste so sweet, Cookie." He teased you.

"Thank you..." You said as you were still trying to catch your breath.

"For what?" He was confused.

"Being so good with your tongue." You replied with a little smile.

  
  


"I wanted to ask you about a few things." Loki started.

"What is it?" You asked.

"How... experimented are you?" Your eyes widened a little and a blush had started to creep on your cheeks.

"L-Like... what I've done?" You asked.

"Yes." He confirmed. "You didn't act like a first timer when I licked you so I'm guessing that has been done to you before." You nodded slowly.

"Yes. I... I don't know if what I'm about to say next will offend you or something but... I-I only ever had sex with you and... Bucky." You started.

"If you want to tell me about what you did with him I won't be offended, I don't mind." Loki reassured you.

"Okay, well, we had sex several times and it was good. He always treated me well and was respectful, we both talked about what we liked and didn't like. We might've argued a lot in our daily lives but one thing we never argued about was that."

"He satisfied you?" The King asked.

"Very much." You replied. "He never... left me unsatisfied or something like that. He never used me just for his needs, when we decided to have sex it was because we both wanted to otherwise we didn't." You said.

"So how far have you gone?" He asked again.

"I-It's hard to answer, I don't know what answers you expect. I'm not even sure I know what's all the possibilites." You replied. "W-We... touched each other, he used his mouth on me and I-I did the same-" Loki raised one eyebrow.

"You did?" He smirked. "Never expected that from you." You rolled your eyes.

"I just want to make my partner feel as good as me even if I'm not experienced or pretty." You replied.

"What does being pretty have to do with this?" Loki asked you. "And I already told you, I'm your King and I decreeded that you're the prettiest Princess in all the nine realms." You looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. It made you happy he said that. "What else did you do?"

"L-Loki, it's hard to answer. Why don't you just ask me your questions and I'll reply if I did it or not?" You proposed.

"Alright." He said. "Has he played with your bottom for exemple?" Your eyes widened.

"L-Loki!" You gasped.

"I'm guessing he didn't." The God of mischief let out a low chuckle as your face got redder.

"No, he didn't... touch my butt." You replied. "And in case you want to I-I'm not sure I do..." You replied as you looked away from his face.

"Alright, I understand." He said. "Where did you have sex?"

"Uh... the bedroom, the bathroom, the car..." You tried to remember. "After the car we did it outside as well, in a forest or at the beach... or both, I don't remember precisely. Wait, there was also that time in the kitchen... Honestly, we could've done it anywhere if we were alone and we really wanted to... Bucky was good at persuading me." You said. Loki listened to you with a lot of attention, this was very interesting to him.

"And have you used... accessories?" He asked.

"You're starting to make me nervous, I'm starting to think there's a bunch of things you want to try with me." You said.

"Would that be bad?" Loki smirked.

"… Anyway, one thing at a time. I already showed you my body tonight and trust me, it was a lot..."

"I'm aware. I'm moved you're trusting me." He said as he looked into your eyes. You smiled and leaned to quickly kiss his lips.

"I love you, I'm touched you trusted me as well." You brought your hand to his head and gently ran it through his silky black hair.

"Cookie, answer the question now." He reminded you.

"Damn..." You thought he had forgotten. "W-What kind of accessories? I-I... Sometimes I wore pretty stuff that I know he liked but that's it... Wait, is his metal arm considered an accessory?" You asked and this time it was Loki's turn to be surprised. "T-That arm isn't only good to choke enemies..." You added.

"So, you've never been tied or blindfolded? You never used toys?" You didn't think it was possible but your face got even redder.

"N-No..." You replied shyly.

"That's good to know." He raised one eyebrow.

"What about you, what have you done?" You asked him.

"I can't answer you, you're not ready for the answers yet." He said.

"What?? No, you answer too. Why am I the only one getting embarrassed here?" You asked.

"I'm not embarrassed about what I did, trust me. You're just not ready." You crossed your arms on your chest and pouted. "I will tell you someday but not tonight."

"Whatever..." You muttered. Loki wrapped his arm around your stomach and then he leaned to put a kiss against your cheek. You were amusing him.


	50. Clingy

"Tell me you love me." The God of mischief asked you as he looked at your face. You kept pouting and looked away from him. "Cookie." You kept ignoring him. He sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll tell you this at least. All the questions I asked you, they're stuff I've done."

"Oh my God..." That was intimidating. He was much more experienced than you were and than you will ever be probably. "O-Okay, maybe I'm not ready to hear the rest." You admitted.

"Told you so." He smirked. You turned to face him and then you wrapped your arms around his body.

"I love you." You finally said.

"I love you too." Loki leaned on you and catched your lips with his. You ran your tongue on his lower lip and soon enough his found yours and then they battled for dominance inside your mouth. That kiss made you feverish, you felt so good. While you kissed one of your hands caressed his torso and then went further down until it reached his crotch. Loki gasped quietly against your lips when you carefully grasped him. You started pumping him and he got harder, his dick was big and while you rubbed him you started to worry about the length, he was sure to reach new places inside of you.

"Am I doing good?" You breathed against his mouth. You were certain you were, Loki hadn't said a word to stop you and a few quiet moans and hums had escaped his lips while you were touching him. You broke the kiss and the King looked at you in curiosity, you went to kneel on the bed between his legs without stopping stroking him.

"Are you sure?" He knew what you wanted to do.

"Just keep quiet and enjoy." You said to him. You leaned above his crotch and then you started shyly licking his dick tip. You gave it a few cat-like licks before taking it in your mouth. The God of mischief brought his hand to your cheek and gently caressed you as you sucked him. You opened your mouth wider and took more of his length inside. You bobbed your head up and down in a nice pace. Loki threw his head back when you brought your hand to his testicles to massage them.

"Look at me." He ordered you. You raised your head and crossed his eyes as you sucked. "You're the perfect Princess." Loki smirked as he looked at you. He found you so cute, being naked and sucking him while wearing your little tiara on your head. He so desperately wanted to make you his. He's had enough of waiting, he wanted to take you right now. "Stop. Come here."

"What?" You asked after taking him out of your mouth. "You... don't want me to finish?"

"I want to finish inside of you." You felt a tingle in your lower stomach. "I don't want to wait any longer." He inversed your positions and made you lay on your back in front of him.

"So eager..." You teased with a smirk on your face as he placed himself between your spread thighs. He grabbed his length and rubbed it against your slit.

"How badly do you want me?" Loki asked you.

"As much as you do." You replied.

"I want you twice as much as you do." He grinned.

"Then please put it inside me already..." You requested.

"Ask and you shall receive." The King said before slowly pushing the tip against your entrance.

"O-Oh my God..." You closed your eyes as he gradually pushed himself further inside of you. Finally he was in. He leaned back and when his tip was almost out of you he pushed back in. You both let out a moan. Loki gripped your waist tightly and then he started thrusting inside of you.

"You're so incredibly tight-" He said above you. "You're taking me so well, Princess."

"You make me feel so good, Loki..." You said quietly. You bit onto your lower lip to stop another moan from escaping your lips. He let go of your waist and grabbed your bouncing breasts as he rammed inside of you. He rolled your nipples between his fingers and earned another sweet sound from you.

"Do you hear the sounds you're making?" You were soaked and you started getting embarrassed. "Are you already there, Cookie?" Loki asked you. He sounded like he was mocking you but you liked it. Something about his tone was so sensual. Suddenly he stopped moving and you whined of frustration. "Next time I ask you a question you will answer me." You nodded as you looked at him. He thrusted inside of you again. "Are you there?"

"A-Almost." You replied.

"Warn me when you're about to." You nodded again. Loki grabbed your legs and laid them against his torso. He leaned on you and reached deeper inside of you now.

"L-Loki..!" You moaned louder. "P-Please, don't stop. I-I'm gonn- ugh!" Once again he stopped moving. "Why did you stop??"

"Beg for it." Your eyes widened.

"W-What?" You asked.

"Beg me if you want to come-" He repeated as he looked at you. "Or maybe I should leave you like this?" He teased.

"I swear to God if you don't- hhhn!" You moaned when he brought his thumb to your clit and lightly brushed against it. "P-Please..." You asked him.

"Please what?" The God of mischief smirked.

"P-Please let me come, I'm so close..." You said. He rolled his hips against yours again and you let out another long moan. "L-Loki, Loki!" You grabbed the sheets tightly between your fists until your knuckles turned white. "Ughh! Stop!" You whined once again when he stopped moving. You lost count over how many times he had done that to you. Everytime you were almost there he stopped. You kept begging though, you desperately needed to reach your release.

"You want to come?" He asked you with a smirk on his face.

"P-Please Loki, let me finish..." You asked him almost tearfully. He put your legs down again but he wrapped them around his waist, you closed them around his body and tried to move to get any kind of friction.

"Give me your hands." The King grabbed your hands and then he leaned on you to push them above your head so you couldn't move. "You will come." He promised you. Loki crashed his lips against yours and kissed you deeply then he started pounding hard inside of you. You moaned loudly against his mouth, your lower stomach was on fire and your clit was throbbing, you were there. Finally you reached your orgasm and you came, hard. Loki kept pounding inside of you as you came, this was your longest and best orgasm you've ever had. His movements got slower and he came inside of you as well. You felt so full, you could feel his thick and warm release inside of you. He pulled out and it dripped out of your pussy. You closed your eyes and panted as he laid next to you to catch his breath as well.

"I love you." You muttered after the God of mischief put a kiss against the side of your head.

"You're not mad at me?" He chuckled lowly. You shaked your head, after all it was your best orgasm indeed. Loki grabbed the hem of the blanket and then covered your bodies. You turned around and sticked your body to his as you closed your eyes. "I'm in love with you." He smiled and then put a kiss against your forehead.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Mmm..." You let out a pleasant hum when you woke up. You could feel light kisses on your naked skin and they felt great.

"Good morning, Princess." Loki whispered next to your ear.

"… Good morning.." You muttered, you were still tired. You searched for his hand next to you on the bed and when you found it you grabbed it and put it on your head. The King smiled as he started gently caressing your head. That felt so good, you were happy.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Hmm." You confirmed. You were sleeping on your stomach so you turned around and got closer to him, you wrapped your arms and legs around his body. "And you?" You asked.

"Me too." He replied.

"Hold me." You requested him softly. Loki wrapped his arms around you as well and he held you closely against him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cookie." He smiled. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." You opened your eyes.

"Are you happy?" You asked him.

"I am." He replied truthfully.

"You're not... disappointed?"

"By what?" He asked.

"You know... my body..." You replied.

"Cookie, what did I say to you? You're the prettiest Princess in all the nine realms." You didn't really believe that but you were reassured by his answer. Loki leaned on you and put a kiss against your cheek. "You're gorgeous and most importantly... mine." He smirked. "I'm not letting you go." He said.

"Really?" You asked.

"Of course, really. Do you still not trust me?"

"No, I do!" You replied. "But I-I just.... you know, it's me... I'm always overthinking."

"Well, stop thinking. I love you, all of you and nothing changed." You raised your head and put a kiss against his jaw.

"I love you too, Loki. Thank you." You smiled slightly. Suddenly there was a knock at your door and you flinched. "Oh no, I think it's Cora..." You said.

"Come in!" He replied and your eyes widened. Was he crazy??

"Good morn- Ah! I-I'm terribly sorry for bothering." Your young servant immediately lowered her head when she saw you and the King on the bed and naked even though a blanket was covering your bodies.

"I'll let it slide." The God of mischief joked and you glared at him. "Prepare a bath for us and then we will be taking our breakfast here." He ordered her.

"Yes, my King." She replied and headed to your bathroom.

"Don't torment her, she's nice." You said to him after Cora went to prepare your bath. He chuckled lowly. "You want to... take a bath with me?" You raised one eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. You bit onto your lower lip, after all he was right. You liked the idea. A few minutes later Cora walked out of the bathroom and announced you both that the bath was ready.

"Thank you." You smiled at her and then she left to make the preparations for breakfast. Loki removed the blanket off you both and then you got up.

"You're gorgeous." He smiled as he looked at you. You blushed, you were happy inside. You grabbed the hand he was handing you and then you went in the bathroom.

"That smells so good." You said as you looked over the bath. It was steamy, it looked warm and very nice.

"Go in." Loki held your hand to help you enter the bath. The warm water around your legs was already pleasant. When you were in you sat in the tub and then the King joined you.

"It's very nice." You let out with a satisfied sigh. When Loki was seated you approached him.

"You really are clingy." He said and turned his head to look at you with a smirk on his face. You were surprised... in the bad way.

"Wow, fine then. I'll leave you alone." You raised one eyebrow and then went on the other side of the tub to give him space.

"Don't take it like that, I wasn't complaining. I was only stating." You rolled your eyes and kept pouting.

"It sure sounded like a complain." You said before grabbing the shower head and ignoring him.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked you.

"Washing myself. Don't worry, I'll make sure to be quick so you can have the bathroom for yourself." He let out a low chuckle. You were really offended, he found this funny.

"Stop." The God of mischief approached you this time and took the shower head from your hands. "I want to take this bath with you."

"Do you?" You raised one eyebrow. "I'd hate to bother his majesty with my closeness and affection." You mocked him.

"I just told you, I wasn't complaining." He repeated.

"Yeah? Well, that was mean to say." You said. "I literally just showed you my body and when I approached you you acted like I-I repulsed you..." You said on the verge of tears. Loki came closer to you and put his arm around your waist.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you Princess. You know how I am, I was just teasing you." He explained himself. "You're beautiful, you've never repulsed me." The King leaned on you and put a kiss against your cheek.

"It's... alright. I just won't take initiatives and approach you anymore. From now on you'll make all the first steps. Is this what you wanted?" You raised one eyebrow.

"You say this as if you were able to resist me." His lips curved into a mischievous smirk.

"You're so full of yourself." You rolled your eyes as he chuckled next to you. "Remove your hand from there, Loki."

"You just said I could make all the first steps." He argued and didn't remove his hand that was on one of your buttcheeks. You clicked your tongue and stayed silent. Loki approached his head to yours but you looked away so he buried it in the crook of your neck and started kissing you there. You let out a small moan when he bit you and instantly you brought your hands to your mouth. You blushed out of embarrassment.

"Stop smiling." You ordered him.

"You're the most entertaining partner I've ever had." Loki kept grinning.

"I'm honored to be the King's fool." You said with sarcasm. "You're the one who's clingy now." You added when he left small kisses on your shoulder.

"I don't think you hate me being clingy." He replied. "You're shivering."

"I-It's the... room. I'm cold."

"The bath is warm, I already told you you're a very bad liar, Cookie." The God of mischief put both of his arms around your body and then he brought you against his body so you'd be straddling him. You let out a quiet gasp, you could feel his length under you.

"I'm not sitting on you, you're gonna stay frustrated all day." Your lips curved into a small smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" He put his hand between your bodies to touch your crotch.

"Positive." You held his wrist and stopped him from touching you. You saw a fire ignite inside his eyes.

"Touch yourself for me." He said sensually in front of your face.

"You're ill." Once again Loki chuckled. You got off his lap and grabbed the shower head to definitively wash yourself this time.


	51. His Plans

During breakfast you continued to ignore Loki, you weren't really mad at him it was just a little payback for what he said in the bath. You two ate together in your room and then Loki left you to go to the throne room to work. He tried kissing you but you only gave him your cheek. You told him he was going to feel frustrated all day and you were very much counting on that. The King still kissed your cheek and then he left.

Since you didn't have to check on the Allfather anymore you decided to head to the infirmary to bring your help there just in case. After all you had nothing else to do. Your guard went with you to look after you. You didn't forget to drink your potion before heading there just to make sure, usually there were always people in need of healing.

"How can I help you?" An old Asgardian woman asked you when you entered the infirmary room. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh, not at all. I wanted to bring my help." You replied. "Since I don't have to heal the Allfather anymore and the days are long I thought maybe I could be useful in here." You explained.

"Ah, I guess you can see the guards, they're tough but they do get wounded sometimes." She said. "They're not in this room though. There's a place just for them. I guess you can bring her there, right?" She asked to Baotorda who was standing behind you.

"Very well." He replied. "Lady [Y/N], please follow me."

"Alright." You accepted and then followed Baotorda outside. "Where are we going?" You asked him while you walked in the hallways.

"The yard outside the castle, we train there and next to it are our dormitories as well." He replied.

"Oh, alright then." You smiled slightly. When you arrived there Baotorda brought you to their own infirmary, there were much less staff members in here than upstairs near the royal areas of the castle.

"Baotorda, you came for your knee?" An Asgardian man asked him. You sensed your guard flinch and your brows furrowed slightly.

"You have a problem with your knee?" You asked him. It looked like your guard didn't want you to know that.

"He's a rough one your guard but not invicible." The man smirked slightly. "I heard of you Midgardian."

"Yeah... who hasn't at this point?" You ironized.

"I'm Kal by the way." The Asgardian took your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. "I'm the doctor around here."

"Nice to meet you." You replied. He seemed extroverted and outgoing but you didn't mind. The Asgardian doctor was taller than you but not as tall as Baotorda though. He had short brown hair and beautiful light green eyes, he was very handsome. He seemed a bit young as well, around his thirties probably. "We... didn't come for his knee. I came to bring my help since I can heal as well but now that we're at it you're gonna show me that knee of yours." You ordered to your guard a bit firmly as you looked from Kal to him.

"Lady [Y/N]-" He tried to argue.

"No, no, don't discuss. I can't believe you hid this from me. And from now I'm ordering you to tell me about all your injuries, from stab wounds to razor cuts, I don't care." You said as you looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I sure wouldn't want to pick a fight with this one." The doctor joked. Kal showed you around his infirmary and when he was done you ordered Baotorda to prepare for your examination. He had removed his armor and then he took place on a bed that you had designated him. He was only left in a shirt and boxer shorts. The doctor had left you two alone, he was busy with something else.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" You asked Baotorda a bit more softly this time. You were just worried about him and a bit upset earlier.

"It's nothing..." Your guard replied.

"It's not nothing if the doctor here knows about it." You raised one eyebrow. "Baotorda are you... do you still not want to be around me?"

"No. I... I like spending time with you, being around you." A small blush had crept on his cheeks. You smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that." You said. "I feel the same, I still consider you a friend despite what you think about you just being a guard or something like that." You explained to him. "Alright, let's check that knee. Tell me about it, what happened?"

"I was just training, I crouched down and I felt something was wrong." He explained.

"What do you mean? Does it hurt? Did you hear something like a crack sound or??" You asked as you looked at it. "There's no bruise on the outside so it must be something inside."

"When I move it around you can hear a sound." He proceeded to do so and indeed you could hear something like bones rubbing. "It also hurts when I crouch down now." Baotorda added.

"I see. Well, I'm gonna touch your knee, tell me where it hurts." You brought your fingers to his knee and touched around. Then you gently grabbed his tibia and moved his leg. You could hear that sound again. "It hurts here, right?" You asked him as you poked with your finger a spot on his knee.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"So, it's the tendon. You might've done an abrupt move and it moved from its place in your knee. It would explain the sound. I think your bones are touching and they shouldn't, that tendon is supposed to be between them to prevent the friction." You explained to him. "Alright, I'll try to heal that first." Baotorda nodded and let you do. You placed both of your hands on his knee and then you closed your eyes. Your guard kept his head high as you healed him, he respected you too much to look down. You were wearing an Asgardian dress and he could have a bird's eye view on your cleavage. He couldn't help glancing sometimes though... After a few minutes passed you opened your eyes. "Sorry, I think this is gonna take longer. It's not an easy wound." You said as you stopped touching to get a chair and sit in front of him, you were standing up until now. "You should've told me about this."

"I apologize." He said.

"It's okay, I understand." You sat on the chair and brought back your hands to his knee. You closed your eyes and started healing again.

"I think I can feel a difference." Baotorda broke the silence after fifty minutes passed. You pressed your fingers against his knee.

"Hmm, I do as well." You said with your eyes still closed. "Your tendon is back in its place. Just to be sure, does it feel normal here?" You asked as you brought one of your hands a bit up and palpated his muscular thigh.

"Y-Yes." He replied a bit nervously. You didn't question it, you were used to patients feeling a bit uncomfortable when you touched them, especially on sensitive spots. Baotorda lowered his head and looked at you touch his leg, he got even more stressed as your hand went further up. Thankfully you didn't reach forbidden areas but it was too late... When you opened your eyes you saw that Baotorda had brought his hands to his crotch to cover it. Your eyes widened a bit and you started blushing. You knew what had happened. "I-I deeply apologize..."

"I-It's alright..." You said to reassure him. "It's... you can't control it. I-I don't blame you." You got up and put the chair away. "I-I'll wait for you outside. Try standing on your leg and tell me if everything feels normal." You quickly walked outside, this was awkward for you but you couldn't imagine how your guard felt.

"You're still here?" Kal asked you when he randomly walked into you.

"Yeah. You know how it is, healing takes time." You said.

"Hm, indeed. I heard of what you did for the children. That was impressive." He said.

"It's... normal. Anybody would've done it." You brushed off.

"For free? I don't think so." The doctor smirked.

"I live for free in the royal castle, what more could I ask?" You raised one eyebrow. "I don't need anything." You said.

"You're a funny one." Kal said with a smile. "But you're humble, I like that. If I didn't know you belonged to the King I think I would've made you mine." He winked.

"… Huh?" You were flabbergasted. You didn't know what baffled you the most in everything he just said.

"Ah, Baotorda. You're here as well." Kal looked behind you. Your guard had just walked out. He had put his armor back on which is what must've took him time in there.

"How's your knee?" You reported your attention to him immediately.

"It's normal again, thank you lady [Y/N]." You noticed your beefy guard had trouble looking into your eyes, it was normal after what just happened.

"Ah, great. Anyway, we should leave. I think it's almost time for lunch." You grabbed Baotorda's arm and pulled him away.

"I hope I'll get the privilege of seeing you again lady [Y/N]." Kal grinned as he watched you leave.

"This man makes me so uncomfortable..." You said to your guard when you were far away enough.

"Did he do something to you?" Baotorda's brows furrowed.

"No, no... Just forget it." You brushed off. "You can escort me to my chambers, I'll stay in my room until it's time for lunch." You said.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the afternoon you got called over the throne room which surprised you because you saw Loki and Thor during lunch and they said nothing about that. Your heart started racing out of stress, you had no idea why you got called over there but there was only a chance that it was about the Allfather. You were reassured to see only the two brothers were in the throne room when you walked in, at least you could act naturally around them, other Asgardians weren't there.

"What's... wrong?" You asked them when you were finally at their level.

"You might want to sit down." Thor said to you. He took your hand and guided you to a seat. You crossed eyes with Loki.

"Don't look at me like this, you don't have to worry." He reassured you.

"Then speak, I'm dying here." You hurried them both.

"We saw our father." Loki revealed to you. Your eyes widened. Okay but what did that mean?

"We also spoke to him, he was awake this time." Thor added. "We mostly talked about what happened on Asgard since he was asleep. The three of us know about your existence but my brother and I thought it was too soon to talk about your relationship."

"Yeah, of course. I understand." You said. "Is he... okay?" You asked.

"He is, thanks to you." Your best friend smiled at you. "We're forever in your debt."

"What did we say about that?" You raised one eyebrow. "Friends help each other." You reminded him. "Ok, so... If he's doing well and you didn't talk about me, why am I here?"

"We're warning you he's awake... which means he's gonna show himself, speak and act soon. So you should be ready when he does." Loki said to you.

"You're worrying me, what should I get ready for?" You asked.

"His plans." The God of mischief replied.

"Alright... as long as those plans don't separate you and me I'm okay with them." You said as you looked into his eyes with a small smirk on your face.

"You saved his life, I'm sure he will consider your request." Thor grinned.

"Consider doesn't mean accept..." Loki said.

"Why are you so negative?" You asked the King.

"You don't know him like I do." He replied.

"Your brother, your mother and even yourself, despite what some people think, are nice. That goodness must come from somewhere, I'm sure your father can't be that bad." You said.

"She's underestimating him already..." Loki said as he turned his head towards Thor.

"Father is... fair." The God of thunder said a bit unsure of his choice of words.

"Once again, fair doesn't mean good." Loki said.

"I guess it's useless to talk about this right now, we don't know how he'll react yet. Sure, I don't know him but I think you're too pessimistic." You said then you let out a long sigh. "But anyway, thanks for warning me I guess."

"She's right. I'm sure it will go well, you're too negative." Thor said to his brother.

"Thank you." You smiled to your best friend.

"What were you doing before coming in here?" Loki asked you to change subjects since you had decided to not speak furthermore about his father.

"I was just in my room." You replied. "I was... doing stuff."

"Brother, will you please leave me and Cookie alone?" The King asked.

"Wh- Don't be rude to him." You argued.

"It's alright, I need to be somewhere anyway." The God of thunder replied. He approached you and put a kiss on top of your head before leaving. You knew he did that on purpose to annoy Loki but you let it slide, it was funny. He looked at you both but stayed silent.

"Come here." Loki ordered you after Thor left.

"You come here." You raised one eyebrow.

"Are you discussing your King's order?" He asked with a piercing gaze.

"Maybe I am." You crossed your arms on your chest. "What are you gonna do about it? Throw me in the dungeons?"

"Don't tempt me." He said.

"You wouldn't dare to."

"Why are you being so difficult at the moment?" Loki asked you.

"You said I was clingy, I'm giving you space." You replied.

"I already told you, I wasn't complaining."

"Yeah? Well, now I'm self conscious..." You muttered. The God of mischief sighed. He got up from his seat and approached you.

"Give me your hand." He said as he handed you his.

"Are we teleporting?" You asked and he nodded. You took his hand and braced yourself. "Why are we in your room?"

"I wanted to kiss you and we can't do that in the throne room." Loki replied before pulling you against him and crashing his lips against yours.

"Hmm...~" You closed your eyes and kissed him back, you couldn't fight it, you were in love with him and you loved his kisses.

"I miss you-" Loki breathed against your lips before kissing you again.

"What are you talking about, I'm right here." You giggled slightly.

"Believe it or not, I miss the clingy you. The Cookie who sat on my lap, who wrapped her arms around my neck and left several kisses on me..." You blushed slightly, you missed doing that to him as well. "If I had known calling you clingy would've turned out to have the exact opposite reaction that I expected I would've never done it."

"Tell me you love me." You asked him softly as you nuzzled your nose against his.

"I love you so much Princess. I am... beyond terrified of being separated from you-" He started.

"No, I don't wanna talk about that right now." You argued.

"Fine, we won't then." He said. "How about this? I want us to have dinner together later, just the two of us. Is that okay?" You nodded happily.

"Yes! I love you Loki." You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against you. "I can't wait."


	52. Dance For Me

"Cora? What's this?" You asked your young servant. She walked into your room with some fabric between her hands.

"The King wants you to wear this for your dinner with him." She showed you the long white dress. It reminded you of Greek styles, it was very light and pretty but also... very see-through. Since he saw you naked he probably thought you would be okay to show your body to others as well. He was wrong.

"I-I can't wear this and walk in the castle with it, is he crazy??" You ran your hand through your hair.

"The King said... He would escort you himself." She added. You sighed deeply.

"Of course." You rolled your eyes. "Well, just leave it here I guess. I still have time and I'm gonna take a shower. You're free for the night."

"Alright. Don't hesitate if you need something." Cora laid the dress on your bed and then she left your room.

You got up and went into your bathroom to clean yourself, when you came out you found your familiar friend on your bed.

"Hey, kitty." You smiled at it. You sat on the edge of your bed and gently petted the black cat.

"Meow~" It purred under your touch.

"I'm sorry but it's almost time. I have to get ready for my date with the King." You said as you got up. The cat was looking at you, its tail was swaying from right to left. You removed the towel you had hung around your body and then you grabbed the dress Loki wanted you to wear. Even if you weren't decided to wear that you wanted to at least try it out. "Oh my God..."

"Meow?" You stood in front of the mirror and looked at yourself.

"I've had enough of his depraved taste. At this point I should just go naked." The dress sticked to your body and revealed all of your curves. The color of your nipples were visible through the fabric and when you turned around you could see the line of your buttcrack as well. "Why does he want me to wear this, he already saw me naked..." You sighed deeply. Time was running out. You sat in front of your dressing table to do your hair and makeup. You let your hair down so you could cover your chest with it.

"Meow~" The cat jumped from your bed and went between your ankles to stick its body to yours before running out of your room by the balcony. You were used to it so you didn't find it odd.

"Yes?" You heard a knock at your door. "Come in!" You shouted to whoever was behind. You couldn't get up dressed like this, at least the chair was hiding your body a bit. "Oh, it's you."

"Why do you sound disappointed?" The God of mischief raised one eyebrow. "You didn't forget our dinner, did you?"

"Look at me and check for yourself." You said before turning around again to face your mirror and continue to do your makeup. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Stand up." Loki ordered you.

"I'm not done." You said to him.

"You're late."

"It's you who's too early." You retorted. He went to sit on the edge of your bed with an amused smile on his face as he looked at you.

"Why isn't your servant here? It's her job to dress you." Loki asked.

"I can do it by myself." You replied. "Maybe she'd be here if you didn't request me to wear weird dresses..." You muttered.

"What did you say?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing..." You were done, you put your brushes down and grabbed the tiara to put it on your head. When you got up the King did as well and then he approached you. He gave you his hand that you reluctantly took and then you turned around to face him. You saw him lick his lower lip as his gaze travelled on your body. You felt embarrassed, you started blushing.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he looked into your eyes this time.

"Very." You replied.

"Let's go then." The King pulled you against him and then he teleported inside his chambers.

"You... don't have servants here, right?" You asked as you looked around.

"Not at the moment, why?"

"I-I just don't want... people to see me dressed like this." You replied.

"You're dressed like most young Asgardian women do around here. There's nothing wrong with your outfit."

"Yeah, well, from where I'm from things don't really work like that..." You said. Loki smiled at you as he wrapped his arms around your back.

"You have nothing to be scared of or worried about, you look gorgeous." He said to reassure you. "You should get used to it, you're gonna live here now."

"Am I?" You raised one eyebrow. You heard a knock at his door and you instantly escaped his grip to hide.

"What are you doing?" He asked you. "It's just the servants with dinner."

"I'm okay with you looking at me like this but not other people. Let them in and then send them away if you want me to stay in your room." You said. The God of mischief sighed deeply as he went to open the door. You stayed hidden behind a couch while you heard the servants work in the other room.

"They're gone." Loki said to you after he closed the door behind them. "Who will serve us now?"

"You're so annoying, as if you couldn't do that by yourself." You said as you got up and walked towards the other room. "Sit down, I'll do it then." You said as you approached the table.

"You're so mean with me." Loki said in a fake offended voice.

"I'm about to serve you and I'm mean?" You asked. You looked at him as you grabbed his plate and then you filled it before placing it back in front of him. You did the same with yours and finally you poured drinks into your glasses. "Happy?"

"I'd be happier if you came closer." He smirked.

"I can't believe that despite everything I like your annoying side." You said as you moved your chair next to his.

"Thank you." Loki said after you sat next to him.

"Wow, you do know some polite words?" You mocked and the King chuckled lightly.

"No one speaks to me like you do, I think I like that as well." He said. He put his hands under the table and grabbed your legs to lay them on his thighs. You looked at him with a small smile on your face and let him do.

"Hmm, this is good." You said happily after you finally took a bite of your food.

"I'm glad you like it." Loki said as he looked at your face.

"What's wrong?" You asked, you noticed he was staring.

"Am I not allowed to stare at the prettiest Princess in all the nine realms?" He smirked.

"Eat your food, Loki." You said as you lowered your head with a small smile on your face.

"I want to feed you." Your eyes widened.

"What?? Really?" That surprised you. "Okay." You accepted happily.

"You agree?" This time he was the one who seemed surprised.

"Yeah and it's not like it's the first time we've done it. It will bring back memories." You smiled.

"Ah yes... When you turned blue." You two laughed a bit.

"Oh my God, I think I just understood what you and Cora said..." You realized as you rememberd that episode.

"That you were a Frost Giant?" He asked. "I understand her worry, they had invaded Asgard a few years ago." Loki explained to you.

"You looked as terrified as me back then." You chuckled. "You thought I was one as well, didn't you?"

"For a moment yes, I admit. But when I touched your skin I was reassured, you were still warm and your eyes weren't red. It was stupid of me to believe it even for a short amount of time."

"You're not stupid, we would believe the craziest things when we're panicking. It's normal." You defended him. Loki gently seized your wrist to take your fork from you and then he brought your hand to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"I love you." He said as he looked into your eyes.

"Me too, Loki." You smiled at him. The King picked a bit of food with your fork on your plate and then he guided it to your lips. You opened your mouth and took the bite he was giving you. "You haven't touched your plate, you need to eat too." You argued.

"I can't." He said.

"What?! Why not? Are you okay?" You worried.

"My stomach is in knots because I'm in love with you and you're here with me at the moment." You instantly blushed.

"I-I'm so tired of you..." You lowered your head, you didn't want to look into his eyes. Your heart was racing in your chest. Loki's free hand was rubbing your naked thighs as he fed you. "Come on, eat too." You grabbed his own fork and food with it then you brought it to his mouth. The God of mischief let you feed him, he didn't fight against your will.

"Are you... happy on Asgard?" Suddenly he asked you. You wondered where did that come from. "I know it's very different from Midgard so I'm wondering."

"Loki, it's not about Asgard or Midgard. I'm happy when I'm with you. Sure Midgard has music that I like, fast food and the internet but Asgard has magic and beautiful sceneries that I can't see anywhere else. I don't care where we live as long as you're with me." You said softly with a smile to him. Loki dropped your fork and cupped your cheeks with his hands before crashing his lips on yours. You happily kissed him back. "How much do you love me?" You asked him, amused.

"I let you go with another man because I just wanted you to be happy." Your eyes widened.

"Damn, okay... One point for you." You leaned on his face and catched his lips with yours again.

"What about you? How much do you love me?" He asked.

"I will stay on Asgard, marry you, become your Queen and give you all the heirs that you want."

"You would??" Loki seemed surprised. You nodded.

"Whatever decisions you or your father will make... I don't care as long as we stay together. If you can't be King anymore I don't mind, I'll still stay with you. We can still live here or maybe you can come with me on Midgard to work as an Avengers member." You smiled. "If you remain King of Asgard I'll become your Midgardian Queen. Our future is incertain but the only thing I'm 100% positive about is that I won't give up on you or let you marry someone else." You said.

"Come." Loki said as he grabbed your hand. "On me." He precised. You got up as he backed up on his chair and then you spread your thighs to sit on him. You put your hands on his shoulders for support as he put his on your waist. The King sighed deeply when there was another knock at the door.

"It's alright, we have all night." You said to him with a smile.

"It's the servants. You want to hide?" He asked you.

"I don't think so." You replied and Loki smirked.

"Come in." He ordered them. You wrapped your arms around Loki and hugged him as the servants cleaned up. "You want a dessert?"

"All I want is you." You whispered to his ear.

"Leave us." The King ordered the servants and after bowing they left again. Loki got up and you gasped. You didn't expect him to be able to lift you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he put a hand under your butt to support you against him.

"You're so strong." You giggled.

"You doubted it?" He smirked.

"I know you're powerful but you're skinnier than your brother and I'm heavy." You replied.

"You're gonna offend me." He said.

"My apologies, my King. It wasn't my attention at all." You smiled. "Where are you taking us?" You asked him as he kept walking through the different rooms in his chambers while carrying you.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied. "I think it's still too early for bed."

"I agree." You added.

"You don't wanna go outside, right?" Loki asked.

"Not dressed like this." You replied. "Why don't we just sit on that couch over there. We can keep talking and making out." You chuckled. "You haven't exactly told me how I look in this dress and how it makes you feel." You raised one eyebrow as you smirked.

"Alright." The God of mischief walked over it and then he sat down with you still on him. "Can I?" He asked as he brought his hands to your strands of hair covering your chest. You nodded and then you gulped. Loki moved your hair out of the way and put it behind your back. "You're gorgeous." He leaned to put a kiss between your clothed breasts. "They're beautiful." He said as he stared at them before looking into your eyes. "You're beautiful." You put a finger under his chin and raised his head slowly before leaning on him. You licked his lips in a playful way and smirked as you looked into his eyes.

"Stick your tongue out." Loki looked at you in curiosity but obeyed anyway. You wrapped your lips around his tongue and played with it with yours before kissing him more deeply. You let out a quiet moan against his mouth when you felt his hands softly grab your buttcheeks.

"Would you do me a favor?" He breathed against your lips.

"What?" You asked.

"I want to see you..." You thought he meant he wanted you to undress but you were so wrong. "Stand up and... dance for me." You got nervous. You've never done something so bold before. "I've been looking at you during all the parties that I held in the castle. You used to drive me crazy. Everyone could look at you, they didn't deserve it." He whispered. "Dance for me, only me." Loki saw that you were hesitating. "I promise you I'll reward you properly."

"B-But there's no music..." You said. "...Go get my music player in my room. It's on my nightstand." He seemed surprised you accepted but he didn't lose time. Loki gently moved you off him on the couch and then he teleported. He came back five seconds later. "You're lucky I brought this with me the last time I went to Midgard." You said as you got up. Loki approached you and put a kiss against the side of your head before handing you the object. "Sit down." You ordered him. You turned the music player on and picked a sexy song to set up the mood. The song wasn't fast and loud, it was slow, the singer was singing quietly, it was perfect for what you needed.

"You're perfect." Loki complimented you when you started dancing. You raised your arms slowly one by one as your hips swayed from right to left. You turned around and kept moving your hips, with that oufit you knew his gaze was on your butt but you did that on purpose. When you faced him again you two locked eyes as you danced, you smirked seductively. You felt that boost of confidence when you saw that he didn't look disgusted at all, he was allured. Loki was very much enjoying your show and you felt good about it. You moved your head and played with your hair, you let the music guide your steps and your moves. This wasn't difficult for you.

"Spread your legs." You ordered the God of mischief as you approached him. He did as you said and you swore you heard him gulp. Was he nervous?? You danced closer to him and then you turned around. You bent over and rubbed your butt against his crotch, you could feel his hardness. You also knew he was frustrated, you faced him again and gave him a lap dance. Finally Loki had enough and he made you drop down on him. You were sitted on his thigh, your legs were parted. He put his hand behind your head to push it against his and then he kissed you passionately. "Hhh... L-Loki~" You moaned against his lips.

"Turn around and sit on me like you were a few seconds ago." He ordered you.

"Yes, my King." You played with him. You got up and sat on his crotch, he was facing your back. Loki brought his hands to your nape and untied your dress there, he pulled the fabric down to expose your chest. You held your breath when he brought his hands to your breasts and started playing with them. "Loki..." He left kisses on your naked shoulder and on the side of your neck while he fondled you.

"You're so erotic..." He whispered to your ear. "I loved your dance." You smiled slightly, you couldn't help feeling happy. "Have you done that before?"

"No..." You replied softly.

"I'm the first person you've danced for?"

"Yes, onl- Loki!" You brought your hand to your mouth to cover your sounds when he started rubbing your nipples. He pulled on them and you closed your eyes as you threw your head back. You heard him chuckle slightly behind you.

"I love you, Cookie." He whispered to your ear before gently biting your earlobe.

"Hhhhn..!" You couldn't reply, everytime you opened your mouth an incoherent sound came out. Suddenly you heard yet another knock at the door.

"Is it too much to ask to not be bothered for one night??" He asked.

"Maybe if we stay silent they'll go away?" You suggested with a little smile.

"I wish Cookie, but unfortunately sometimes being King means answering all kind of requests. It might be important too." He explained to you. "And if we had continued I can guarantee you you wouldn't have kept silent." Loki looked at you with a smirk as he walked towards the door. You rolled your eyes as you re-tied your dress behind your nape.


	53. Revenge

You were laying on your stomach on Loki's bed eating cake while he went in the throne room. He had been called over there and for the time being he asked the servants to bring you sweets while you were waiting for him to come back. Finally he came back... but an hour later.

"I was afraid you'd be asleep." He said as he joined you on the bed.

"It's alright, I had this." You showed him the cake with a smile on your face. "I'm glad you're finally back though."

"I asked them to not bother me anymore for the night. I hope you understand I have duties."

"Don't worry, I do. I was just thinking about that." You said. "I know there will be times where you'll be busy but I just hope that at the end of the day you'll be able to devote your nights to me."

"I'll always devote all my free time to you." The King leaned on you and catched your lips with his. "Hmm, sweet."

"It's the cake." You giggled. "There's still some left. I'll feed you." You said happily as you got up. You cut a piece of the cake that you put on a plate and then you came back next to him. "Make yourself comfortable if you're not going out again." You said as you brought your hands to his coat to take it off.

"You're not asking me what the meeting was about?" Loki asked you as he removed some layers. Usually you were curious.

"No offense but if it doesn't concern me I don't care. We can talk about it tomorrow if you want to but right now I just wanna focus on you." You smiled at him. "Come on, come here." You patted the spot next to you. You kneeled as he sat next to you and then you brought the fork to his mouth to feed him cake.

"I love you." Loki said as he stared into your eyes before taking the bite you were giving him. You bit onto your lower lip as you started blushing.

"I love you too, Loki." You replied softly. "It's funny, everytime I say it to you you look at me as if you still can't believe it." You noticed.

"Honestly, sometimes it still feels unreal." He replied.

"Aw, I promise you it's very real." You leaned on him and stole another kiss.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for one hour." He apologized to you and it moved you.

"Hey, I told you I understand. I fell in love with the King of Asgard, I know I have to share him with all the Asgardians." You joked.

"None of the other Asgardians will have all my attention like you do." He leaned and kissed you too.

"Such an honor being the King's favorite." You grinned.

"You will become Queen but I'm not quite sure I'm ready to share you with everyone else as well."

"I promise you I'll love no other Asgardian like I love you." You said.

"What about Midgard?" He asked.

"I already chose you over Midgard." You looked into his eyes. Loki took the plate from your hands when you were done feeding him and he put it away before coming back next to you.

"Talk to me." He asked as he laid on the bed and put his head on your lap. "Are you afraid? About becoming Queen?"

"I'm... terrified." You replied honestly as you started running your hand through his silky black hair. "I'm glad I'm getting along with your family though. Thor is my best friend and he knows me like nobody, your mother is an incredibly wise and kind woman. I have yet to meet your father but I'm positive it will go well." You said.

"What are you afraid of then?" Loki asked you.

"I don't know, I'm not... from here. I'm not magical, I'm weak. What if I have to take decisions that will have huge consequences for others? I don't want to hurt anybody." You explained.

"You may not be a witch but you have powers... and very incredible ones. No one does what you can do around here. I don't think you're weak either. Good doesn't mean weak." He explained to you. "I'm curious, did you ever try to lift my brother's hammer?"

"Oh God, not again..." You said.

"So you have?" His brows furrowed.

"No and I'm not going to. Thor wanted me to try but I refused. I appreciate you two thinking I could be worthy but I'm pretty sure I'm not." You said.

"How do you know if you haven't tried?"

"Please, let's stop talking about it. I don't even want to think about the consequences or responsabilities if I do lift it..." You explained.

"Why are you afraid of what you can possibly do? Are you afraid of turning evil?" Loki asked.

"Perhaps I am..." You replied. "For a long time I wanted to take revenge on the people who hurt me but everytime I did or tried to hurt it got worse so it's useless." You said. "What if I get too powerful and hurt someone I'm not supposed to hurt? I won't be able to live with myself."

"I don't understand where this comes from, I've never seen you act evil. All you've done was spread goodness around you and help everyone you meet." Loki was confused. He didn't know you felt like this.

"You have a very high opinion of me." You smiled a bit sadly as you kept petting his hair.

"When's the last time you felt evil?" The God of mischief asked you.

"When... I kissed my guard to spite on you." You replied.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I had seen you kiss other girls."

"And how did you feel?"

"I was hurt..." You admitted.

"You think that's being evil? Wanting revenge because you were hurt?" Loki asked you.

"Yes." You replied.

"Cookie, that's not being evil." He explained to you.

"What do you mean?" Your brows furrowed.

"Evil is wanting to hurt people around you with no reason at all. Just knowing that you hurt them makes you feel good. That's evil. You kissed your guard because you were hurt and you wanted me to feel the same because you knew that deep inside we loved each other." Loki explained to you.

"But revenge is evil..." You argued.

"That kind of revenge doesn't make you a bad person. You told me you were honest with your guard, you didn't play with his feelings. Even when you do stuff like that you try to not hurt others. You're not evil." He said. "And without offending you I don't think you have what it takes to become evil." You smiled slightly.

"That's not your best compliment." You joked.

"I know you understood me." He took one of your hands and brought it to his lips.

"I love you, Loki." You leaned above his face and kissed him softly.

"I love you too, Princess." Loki smiled at you.

  
  


\---

  
  


"You blinked."

"No, I did not!"

"And now you just did." Loki chuckled.

"Wh- that's cheating!"

"You never said that wasn't allowed."

"I thought it was common sense to not cheat."

"I'm the God of mischief, Cookie. Cheating is my nature." You rolled your eyes.

"Okay, you won by cheating. I hope you feel good about yourself." You pouted.

"You're such a sore loser." He mocked you.

"And you're a dirty player. You couldn't play fairly because you knew I would've beat you." You stuck out your tongue at him. "Nuh uh, don't come near me." You stopped him when he came closer to you. You were both laid on your stomaches on his bed playing a staring contest. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He smirked.

"You're giving me those... that seductive stare that you do with your narrowed eyes. I can't stand you." You turned your head and looked away from his face. Loki kept staring at you with a smirk on his face.

"You're so easy to play with, you entertain me." You rolled your eyes.

"Now I wonder what you actually used to do when you were with the other girls. Do they even speak to you or do they just undress?" You raised one eyebrow.

"They always undress." He replied. "And when they do speak it's just to praise me."

"Damn, that must be **awful**." You said in sarcasm.

"I agree there's worse things in the world but you know me, I like to speak, sharing a conversation with the other person." He said.

"Why do you think they act like that?" You asked.

"They don't want to offend me. Those girls think that by complimentating and pleasuring me I'll give them everything. The only thing I give them is a good moment with me." He smirked.

"You're such a jerk." You said as you backed up on the bed but Loki was quicker than you.

"You're the one who asked me about what I do with them." He said above you after he had pinned you against the mattress.

"You didn't have to be so arrogant in your answer." You replied.

"Was I wrong though?"

"Get off me."

"You're so susceptible." He chuckled above you. "You get upset when I cheat but also when I tell the truth. Make up your mind, Cookie." You rolled your eyes.

"Nuh uh." You turned your head when he leaned to kiss you but his lips met your cheek.

"I didn't give you your reward for your dance earlier, right?" He asked with a mischievous expression.

"What does that have to do with our situation right now?" You raised one eyebrow.

"I know you." Loki said as he stared into your eyes. "You love gifts." You smiled slightly.

"Okay. What about it?" You asked.

"I want to try something." Your eyes widened.

"W-What do you want to try?"

"Would you let me... blindfold you?" Your heart started racing in your chest.

"That would require me a huge amount of trust in you." You said.

"And do you trust me?" The God of mischief asked. You bit onto your lower lip and then you nodded slowly. You saw Loki smile slightly before getting off you to get something in one of his closets. "Sit down." He ordered you. You did as he said and then he went behind you to tie the blindfold behind your head. Loki put his hands on your shoulders and gently caressed your skin, he could feel your nervosity. "Relax, Cookie. I promise you I will only make you feel good."

"O-Okay..." You weren't that reassured but you trusted him anyway. The King put a few kisses on the side of your neck before parting his lips and sucking on a sensitive spot there. You moved your head to the opposite side to give him more space as you quietly moaned. "L-Loki..." His teeth dragged on your skin causing your body to shiver.

"Lay down and give me your hands, Princess." You did as he said. He sat behind you and took your hands in his as you laid your head between his legs. "This is the part where I'm gonna ask you to trust me." Loki whispered.

"Hh!" You inhaled sharply when you felt hands grab the hem of your dress and slowly pull it up to expose your lower body. "L-Loki-"

"Trust me." He repeated behind you. You felt a small brush of air against your naked legs and then hands rested on your knees and slowly spread your thighs.

"Ah!" You gasped when you felt something touch your pussy. It was soft though, like a little kiss. You squeezed Loki's hands in yours when you felt fingers separate your slit. "Ahhn!" Your hips jolted up when finally something... someone licked you. Arms tangled around your thighs and then you felt a pressure on your lower stomach to keep your hips from moving like earlier. You moaned again, someone was giving your pussy small cat-like licks to tease you and you had no idea who since Loki was behind you holding your hands.

"Are you understanding what's happening so far?" He asked you mischievously.

"A-Are you... using your powers?" You asked. You actually really hoped it was that and not a stranger between your legs.

"You guessed it." He smirked. "Good girl." Loki let go of your hands to untie your blindfold and then he put it away. You opened your eyes and leaned to find another God of mischief between your legs pleasuring you.

"O-Oh my God, you're crazy..." You brought your hands to your face and blushed. How could he do this, did he have no shame at all?

"Don't move your hands, Princess. I could trap you with my powers to prevent you from moving but I don't think I need to do that." He smirked. "I think you're very much enjoying this." You gulped. Loki gently grabbed your chin with his hand and raised your head then he leaned to kiss you. You moaned against his lips as the other Loki started licking you a tad faster. He was no longer teasing you, his tongue switched from circling and licking your clit to stimulate you and it very much worked.

"O-Oh f-fuck..!" You gulped after he harshly sucked your clit. "Oh no, p-please..." You whined when he dragged his lips from your pussy to the inside of one of your thighs. "L-Loki..."

"Tell me what you want." He said as he stared into your eyes.

"Please, d-don't stop." You asked him softly.

"I didn't stop, did I? I'm still kissing you." He smirked.

"D-Do it where it... feels good, please." You begged him.

"What do you need exactly?" The King asked.

"I-I want to come." You replied as you blushed.

"What's the nice word?" God, did he love toying with you. Loki absolutely got off seeing you beg him.

"Please Loki, I-I want to come. Please kiss me where it feels good..." You begged him quietly.

"I think you deserve it, your dance earlier was very satisfying." He leaned on you and stole a kiss. The other Loki between your thighs grabbed one of your legs and put it on his back to spread you further and then he put his mouth back where it felt good for you.

"Oh fuck! Please, please!" You closed your eyes. "Please, don't you dare stop now- Ahh!" The Loki behind you brought his hands to your clothed chest and rubbed your nipples as you squirmed against the mattress. You grinded your hips against Loki's face as he licked and sucked your clit trying to collect all the friction that you could possibly get. "L-Loki, I-I'm gonn-"

"Go ahead, Princess." He gave you permission to come. The God of mischief gave your clit one last harsh suck and then you came all over his face. Loki leaned on you and kissed you deeply as your orgasm washed over you. Your tongue tangled with his and you felt so good. You kissed him sloppily as you tried to catch your breath back but he didn't mind. You put your leg down when you no longer felt a presence between your thighs. "How does my Princess feel?" Loki asked you when you calmed down.

"Y-You're completely crazy..." You said to him as you panted. "But good... I-I feel good." You replied. "You kept your promise." You smiled slightly.

"Why do I feel like you're no longer against me using my powers on you?" His lips curved into a small smirk.

"I told you weeks ago when you offered me a flower, I don't mind if it's to make me happy." You said.

"You might be worse than me." He chuckled lowly.

"Oh, I doubt that." You raised one eyebrow.


	54. One Million Things

"Oh my God, what time is it even?" You asked as you glanced towards the window. Loki was hugging you from behind while you two were laid on his bed.

"Very late." He replied. "Are you tired?"

"Not at all." You giggled. You turned around and stroked his cheek with your hand before leaning on him to kiss. As you kissed deeper your hand left his cheek and went to travel on his body. The softness of his skin surprised you but it was very pleasant, you gently caressed his torso and then your hand went further down until reached the hem of his underwear.

"[Y/N]..." The King breathed your name when you palpated his crotch through the fabric. He was painfully hard, you could feel it.

"Shh..." You whispered before catching his mouth with yours again. You put your hand inside the garment and then you slowly rubbed his length before firmly seizing it. With your other hand and Loki's help you lowered his underwear until it reached his mid thighs. As you started pumping him you kept kissing passionately. The God of mischief pulled on your lower lip and nibbled on it before soothing the tingles with his tongue. You parted your lips to let it enter your mouth and play with your own tongue.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked you after you broke the kiss and proceeded to take a sitting position on the bed.

"Stop asking me everytime." You smirked. You went between his legs after completely taking off his underwear. You put your hand back around his shaft and then you leaned to take the tip in your mouth. You kissed it softly and then you started licking and sucking it. You took your sweet time teasing him, it was payback for him making you beg for your releases everytime. Loki's fingers were tangled in your hair and if at first he was caressing you soon enough he started applying small pressure to make you take more of his length in your mouth. You decided to grant his wish and so you parted your lips to take him more deeply. You gave his dick long licks before bobbing your head up and down. Precum was sprouting from his tip, you tried to lick away most of it but you could feel it along with your saliva run down your chin as well.

"Cookie-" Loki inhaled sharply when your hand went to his testicles to massage them. You took a deep breath and then you went even deeper on his length. The King had brought both of his hands on your head and even started thrusting in your mouth. You were deep-throating him at this point but thankfully it didn't last long. His moans were getting louder and with one last harsh thrust in your mouth he finally came. You felt a few powerful cumshots go down your throat and the rest escaped by the corner of your lips. When you started coughing he worried.

"I-I'm okay, I'm fine." You reassured Loki after taking him out of your mouth. He wiped your mouth and chin with his hand and then he leaned on you to kiss you. That surprised you but you appreciated him wanting to kiss you after performing oral. You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his body after you both laid back on the bed. He was panting next to you, you put your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you." The God of mischief whispered as he gently caressed your cheek after putting a kiss on your forehead.

"Aw, I love you too my King." You leaned to put a kiss under his chin. You felt enthusiastic and happy when he had his arms around you. His hand went on your nape to untie your dress there and then he tore it off you. Loki threw the rest of the fabric away, you two were finally naked next to each other.

"Are you ready to take me?" He asked.

"You tell me." You smirked as you took his hand to guide it between your legs. His fingers stroked your slit, he could feel how slick you were.

"You are." He smirked as well.

"Nuh uh, don't move." You stopped him when he moved to probably go on top of you. You took a sitting position on the bed and then you moved your legs to straddle his hips. "I'm not letting you in control if you're going to tease me again."

"I'm fascinated by your aptitudes, you learned to see through me so fastly." You lightly hit his chest and then you rolled your eyes. Loki put his hands on your waist and poked you there.

"S-Stop!"

"You're ticklish?" He raised one eyebrow as he smirked. That didn't look too good for you.

"N-No... Ah!"

"I told you one hundred times, you can't lie to me Cookie." You gripped his wrists as he attempted to tickle you again.

"P-Please, stop... "You asked him in a soft voice. That did things to him.

"Put it in you." The King ordered you. You bit onto your lower lip before reaching between your legs to grab his dick to guide it towards your entrance.

"D-Don't move yet... Ugh, f-fuck it's so big-" You raised your hips and tried to slowly sink on his. Loki brought his hand to your pussy and slowly flicked your clit with his thumb. A blush had crept on your cheeks, that felt good and helped you relax. You both let out a quiet moan when he was finally completely inside. You put your hands on his chest for support and then you started moving.

"You're so... tight. You feel amazing, Cookie." He stopped touching your pussy to instead put his hands on your waist and then he started thrusting against you as well. "I'll put an heir in you Princess, would you like that?"

"L-Loki..." You closed your eyes and picked your pace on him. He felt so fucking good inside of you. Your whole body was on fire, your abdomen was pleasurably aching.

"Reply." The God of mischief ordered you.

"Yes, please. I-I'll carry all your children- Oh, fuck!" Loki gripped your waist tighter and started pounding inside of you. Your skins were slapping together and your moans getting louder. He put one hand on your nape and pulled you against him to catch your lips with his. You kissed him passionately, he swallowed each one of your sounds as he rammed inside of you. He let go of your waist when you were going at the pace he wanted you to reach and then he put it back on your pussy to rub your clit. "R-Right there! Loki, please, please!"

"I'll give you everything you want, Princess." He said as he looked at your face. "You will accept everything I give you."

"Please, give me everything!" You begged him. "Fill me up, put a baby in me- Loki!" You held onto his shoulders as he wrapped around your waist the arm he had on your nape, his other hand was still rubbing your clit. Loki went even faster and deeper inside of you, everything felt terribly good, you had never felt this before. "L-Loki, I-I'm gonna-"

"Look at me. Look into my eyes when you do." He ordered you. You opened your eyes and cupped his cheeks with your hands as you leaned above him to look into his eyes. Loki licked your lips in a playful way as he smirked, he pounded inside of you until finally you came but did he stop? Absolutely not. He kept ramming inside of you searching for his own release. You were gone already when the King grabbed your buttcheeks and fucked you. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and when he came he bit you until you let out a small shriek. His hips kept thrusting slowly as he emptied himself inside of you and finally all his movements ceased. You were both panting as you wrapped your arms around each other. "Don't move."

"'m too tired to." You replied. You smiled when you felt him lick and leave a few kisses on the spot on your neck where he had bit you. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Princess." Loki looked at you before kissing your lips. "No, not yet." He stopped you when you tried to move off him. "I want to make sure-"

"You want to stay in to make sure I become pregnant?" You let out a small giggle. "Loki, that's not how it works."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." He said.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue. Hold me close then." You requested him as you laid your head right under his. Loki rubbed your back in a loving way as you closed your eyes. "Say..."

"Hm?"

"Do you... love me _love me_?" You asked. His brows furrowed slightly.

"Of course I love you _love you_." He repeated. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know... just seems... unreal." You said.

"Even now?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Hmm. It's not your fault though, it's just me overthinking as always..."

"Then stop thinking." You smiled slightly, that was so him. You gently grabbed his head with your hands and then you approached his face to kiss him passionately.

"Tell me what you like about me." You asked excitedly. The King rolled his eyes but couldn't help his lips from curving into a small smile as well.

"You're entertaining." He replied.

"That's it?" Your brows furrowed.

"I would've continued if you didn't interrupt me." Loki raised one eyebrow as he lowered his head and looked at your face.

"O-Oh... sorry." You put a small kiss against his jaw before resting your head on his chest and letting him answer.

"As I was saying, you're funny. Your reactions are. You're a frail little mortal thing but there's also a fire in you. You amuse me." He smiled as he thought about you.

"That's not your best compliment." You mocked.

"There's way more about you, despite what you thought the other day I love how clingy you are-"

"Affectionate." You corrected him.

"Alright, affectionate. It's not really my thing or culture to show my emotions or public display of affection but it is yours. I think I like that as well."

"And... didn't you forget something else?" You smiled slightly.

"You're also the prettiest Princess I've ever seen." You huffed.

"Thank you _Prince of lies_, but I wasn't talking about that." You said.

"I won't allow you to call me a liar for calling you pretty." Loki argued.

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes. "I was talking about something else..."

"What then?"

"You didn't mention what it does to you when I defend you." You smiled. You swore you saw a blush appear on his cheeks. "Haha, I guess that's the kind of emotions you talked about when you said it wasn't your culture to show them." You leaned on him and kissed his lips. "I love you so much Loki, I'll always be there for you." You made the King speechless, he didn't say a word. He just kept rubbing your back and then he put a small kiss on top of your head.

"There's... one million things I like about you." He spoke after you two stayed silent for a few minutes. "I can name all of them." You took his hand and held it in yours as he spoke. Loki tangled his fingers with yours before bringing your hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. "I like the way your smile can light up a whole room, I like the way you hold your glass of milk with both of your hands during breakfast, I like the way you roll your eyes at me when I tease you, I even like that fire in your eyes when you're mad at me." He said as he looked into your eyes. "I like the way you greet everyone politely with a smile, be it guards or the royal members of this castle. Asgard will be truly lucky to have you as Queen. Everyone will love you and I'm not sure I'm ready yet to share you with all the Asgardians." You gulped and bit onto your lower lip. What he said moved you so deeply. You gently grabbed his chin between your fingers and then you leaned on his face to kiss him lovingly.

"I love you Loki, you have no idea how much I love you." You smiled at him. "I don't care about anything else, I don't care about the crown or Asgard, that doesn't mean I won't take my role seriously if I do become your Queen but I'm ready, whatever position I shall have in here next to you, I don't care what it is as long as you stay with me." You kissed his lips again. "I'm so glad we reunited again after all these months. Sometimes it was hard but at the end of the day we're together and we're happy, I don't care about the past anymore." Loki lowered his head, he seemed troubled.

"I'll... never forgive myself for what happened... at the swamp." He said sadly.

"Loki, no. I don't want you to feel bad about that, it's in the past and like I just said to you I don't care about it anymore. I want you to do the same."

"I'll never be able to forget." The God of mischief argued. You stared into his eyes.

"Then make me happy. Make me smile everyday if you want to ease your pain." You said to him. "From now on we'll both make each other happy to erase our mistakes and that's how we'll march forward. Would you do that with me?" You asked him softly.

"I will do everything for you Princess, your wishes are my command." The King promised you.

"My only wish is to be happy with you. For us both to be happy together. It's what I wished for when we went to that church-like place." You confessed to him with a little smile. "That's why I needed you with me." Loki cupped your cheek with his free hand and then he leaned to kiss you once more.

"Are you sleepy, Princess?" The King asked you after you had let out a small yawn. "It's very late indeed. Come here." You moved off him and laid your back against the mattress. Loki pulled the blanket on your body and covered you with it.

"If it's not too much to ask please don't wake me up early tomorrow unless there's a healing emergency. I'm exhausted." You said in a sleepy voice.

"Of course." He put another kiss on your forehead as you wrapped your arm around his torso and sticked your body to his before sleeping.

"I love you Loki, goodnight." You said before closing your eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Cookie."


	55. Refusal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie to y'all, I'm going through sumn at the moment and it's getting very hard for me to write. I also really thought this was going to be a shorter fic than OTT but I think I was wrong. There's much more to the story that I wanna put in. I also apologize for the shorter chapters, they're not around 3k words anymore but it's the price for the daily updates.  
Thankfully I'm still interested in Loki and this fic so I will keep writing but yeah, my mental health isn't there yet.  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter. We're advancing in the story.

You've been on Asgard for months now. Everything was going well in your relationship with Loki, you got along with Asgardians as well and you even had a job in the castle. You were a healer on Asgard and you had many patients. Today was a special day, the Allfather was finally going to show himself to his people. It's been weeks since he woke up, many witches and helpers kept healing him and today was the day. He was ready.

You went in the throne room with your guard Baotorda and when the doors opened you saw that it was crowded. Everyone was chattering and waiting to see the Allfather. The Queen and her royal sons were there as well, you also saw the warriors, some Valkyries and even Amara. Everyone was here. You followed your guard who guided you to your seat and when you sat down you thought about how you were finally going to get some answers to your questions. You and Loki had been waiting for weeks. You knew he spoke to his father already but it wasn't of important matters. Odin knew his son was King instead of Thor but that was it.

You got cut in your thoughts when suddenly a bunch of guards started moving and the Asgardians chatters calmed down. Royal musicians played what you guessed was Asgard's national theme, there were also a few dancers and magicians doing tricks and finally it all calmed down. He was here. Everyone got up in the room.

The doors opened and everyone held their breath. Even you could feel the change of atmosphere in the air. You saw a few guards enter first and walk through the long aisle towards the throne and then you saw him. The Allfather. He hadn't changed from what you rememberd of him when you used to heal him except this time he was awake. He wore a neutral expression on his face but it gradually changed into a friendly smile as he looked at the Asgardians around him. His people were smiling as well. They were happy to finally see their King going well. After all as Thor explained to you his father, Odin, was the greatest warrior in all the nine realms.

It was silent when the doors had opened but as he approached the throne the music had started playing again and Asgardians were cheering for the recovery of their King.

"Long live the King!" One of them had shouted, the message was followed by others. Soon enough they started clapping and shouting more friendly messages for the Allfather. You saw the royal members have a smile on their face too but you couldn't help noticing the incertitude in Loki's expression.

The Allfather had finally reached his throne, when he sat down everyone imitated him and took back their seat as well, you followed them of course.

"Asgard-" Odin started speaking and everyone listened to him with all their attention. His speech was very long but none of you could look away, you were all hypnotized by what he was saying. He talked about his condition, about what he thought of Loki being King, even the economy of Asgard and what had happened while he was asleep for a year... He seemed positive and not disappointed by his family's choices. He didn't look unhappy about Thor being on Midgard while Loki was ruling. You had guessed that he must've had long conversations with the Queen about this. After all she loved both of her sons and Loki ruled very well so he had no reason to oppose against it.

While the King was speaking you only had one thing in mind. What would happen to you and your relationship?

"You." Your eyes widened when the King laid his eyes on you. You glanced at Loki in need of reassurance and he discreetly nodded his head. You gulped as you got up. A royal guard had gestured you to stand in front of the throne so you left your seat and did as he ordered. "[Y/N]?"

"Y-Yes-" Your voice got stuck in your throat so you lightly coughed and repeated with more firmness. "Yes, my King." You replied.

"I thought I had recognized you." The Allfather said. You knew he meant that connection you both had when you used to heal him. "You're not like the other Midgardians." He continued. You stayed silent and kept listening to him. "I have heard of everything you have done for Asgard... also for me. May I ask you why?" His question surprised you. You didn't expect it.

"Um... I-I met Thor on Midgard a little more than a year ago and through the weeks, months we have spent together he became my best friend and he talked to me about what had happened to you. I saw the torment he was in and so I suggested my help to him and his family. I have healing powers as everyone here knows." You said. "I also met Loki on Midgard. I don't want to bore everyone here with my story but your sons have showed me kindness and love like no other people have done. They helped me with my personal troubles so I wanted to do the same. It was my duty as a friend to help them back." You explained. The Queen and her sons smiled as they listened to you. "I promised your family I would do everything if they needed my help and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Do you not have people to help on Midgard?" The Allfather asked you.

"There are probably some people who need my healing but I can't fix all of Midgard's problems. There are people on Asgard who need my healing as well. I'm thankful to have Heimdall's help though, he's looking after my closest friends and he will warn me if one of them gets wounded." You replied.

"Why choose Asgard over Midgard, your home planet?" You lowered your head and smiled slightly.

"Midgard... doesn't have what I'm looking for." You replied. "Love."

"Love?" The Allfather asked. "And we have that on Asgard?"

"Your people... Asgardians are very warm and friendly beings, I never had any problem since I live here." You replied. "Everyone showed me goodness but one of them more than the others. I love your son... Loki." You finally revealed. This wasn't a surprise to the people in the room, they all knew your relationship.

"I see." He said. "Well, for healing me and a few other Asgardians I will reward you to thank you. Ask for whatever that you want and you shall receive it."

"Alright." You replied. "I'm not interested in gold, a house or something similar... What I want... is your blessing for me and Loki's relationship."

"I refuse."

"What?" Loki asked. You and the Queen's eyes widened, Thor tried to stop his brother but to no avail, Loki took a few steps and stood next to you. "Why are you refusing?" He asked his father.

"You are already promised to someone else. I can't give you to her." Odin explained. You wanted to die, this was exactly what you and Loki feared.

"This is ridiculous, it's [Y/N] that I chose, I won't-"

"Enough!" His father stopped him. "You are the King of Asgard and you have rules and duties to follow. Amara has the qualities to become the future Queen-"

"You don't know anything about [Y/N]!" Loki argued. "She saved your life, you owe it to her!"

"She shall get rewarded with whatever else that she wants... but not the crown." Odin said.

"Then I won't have it either." Loki said.

"You took vows and swore to the Gods when you became King of Asgard, you can't undo that choice." The Allfather reminded him. You fought your tears back, you didn't want to break down in front of all the Asgardians and especially not in front of her, you spotted Amara smirking in the corner. This was the worst outcome of the situation.

  
  


\---

  
  


After the horrible scene that you witnessed in the throne room you retreated to your chambers. You were lost you had no idea what to do anymore. The Allfather was against your relationship with Loki. You didn't know what was possible for you two to do in this situation. You, you could go back to Earth but would Loki be able to follow you? If you stayed on Asgard would you have to witness him marry Amara and start a family with her?

"Come in!" You shouted to whoever had just knocked on your door.

"Hey." You recognized Thor's deep voice. You were laying on your stomach on your bed, your face buried against your pillow. "I promise you he will change his mind. My mother will speak to him." He said as he sat next to you.

"I'm... exhausted." You said. "Why do things never work out?" You asked.

"Loki is pretty angry at the moment, he's still speaking with him." You sighed deeply. You were frustrated.

"Will it change anything?" You were pretty negative and pessimistic this time. "Your father is right, Loki took vows when he became King and even if he's pretty chaotic sometimes I know he respects that. He won't be able to come with me on Midgard if I return there."

"That's what you want to do?" Thor asked you.

"I... I'm not strong enough Thor, I-I won't be able to see him get married to another woman." You explained.

"You say this as if Loki will accept to do it. Loki swore to protect Asgard when he became King, he never swore to marry Amara." Your best friend reassured you. "Nothing is forcing him to do so, him marrying her is only my father's fantasm."

"Why her??" You asked. "And why is he forcing Loki?" You asked angrily.

"Amara is a Princess, my father made an arrangement with her father and promised one of his sons to his daughter."

"What does Loki have to do with this?" You rolled your eyes.

"It's funny, my brother said the same thing." Thor grinned.

"Yeah, well... I'm not really in the mood to laugh at the moment." You said.

"That arrangement was ridiculous, my father will change his mind. You've done a lot for Asgard, it'd be truly foolish of him to let you go. You're a much better candidate for the crown than Amara will ever be." Thor put his hand on your head and gently caressed you.

"Thank you..." You sighed. "God, I don't care about the crown or anything else, I just want Loki." You frowned sadly.

"I know. I promise you I'll do everything for you and my brother to be together. And thank you for what you said about us back there."

"I was sincere." You smiled slightly.

"I know you were." Thor leaned on you and put a kiss on top of your head.

"What happens now?" You asked. "Am I still allowed to interact with Loki or is that forbidden now?"

"My father won't be able to stop Loki from seeing you if he wants to. I doubt he'd go as far as locking you in the dungeons or banning you from Asgard." Thor replied. "Will you come for dinner and the party tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?" You raised one eyebrow.

"No one will force you if you don't want to be there. I'd understand if I were in your place. After all it's to celebrate my father's recovery." The God of thunder said.

"Guess I'll come. I don't want to let Amara think she has any chances with Loki." You said.

"She doesn't." Thor smiled.

"That I'm sure of." You said. "What does your mother think of the situation?" You were curious.

"She's bothered by it as well. She never liked Amara and she likes you, she also knows how much Loki loves you. Unlike my father she wants her son's happiness first." He replied.

"Alright... Well, thanks for checking up on me. I'm gonna take a shower before I get ready for dinner." You said to him.

"I'll see you there then and [Y/N]... Don't worry too much, it will get better, I'm certain." Thor said as he got off your bed.

"Thank you, I really appreciate." You smiled a bit sadly at him before he walked out of your bedroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Are you sure you want to wear this?" Cora asked you. "It's not really... your type."

"I feel like changing." You replied. You wore a black see-through dress for the party, it wasn't as revealing as the others but it was a huge change from what you usually wore.

You were worried, one million things went through your head. You knew you wouldn't be allowed to sit next to the King anymore you hoped at least you could be together during the party. This dress was just to titillate Loki. You wanted his attention on you. You spent a few incredible weeks with the God of mischief, the Allfather could never be able to take it all back or erase it. You and Loki loved each other and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Not even the biggest warrior in all the nine realms.

The Allfather had humiliated you and Loki in front of all the Asgardians but you were going to show him that it didn't affect you. As Thor said Loki swore to protect Asgard and its people, not to marry Amara. There was still a chance for you and you were not going to let anybody take it.

"How should I do your hair?" Your young servant asked.

"Put it up." You replied. "And don't forget my tiara."


	56. Desperate

You sighed deeply when you entered the dining room and had the unfortunate surprise to find Amara seated next to Loki at the royal table. Baotorda escorted you to them, you greeted the Queen and the King with a genuine smile and the Allfather and Amara with a fake one. After that you took your seat next to Thor.

"What are you wearing?" The God of thunder whispered.

"Shh." You stopped him.

"You don't need to wear this, Loki loves you already." He smiled slightly, he was amused and he knew you by heart. Thor knew why you had chosen this dress.

"I just want my boyfriend back." You brushed off. You both went silent again when suddenly the Allfather made another speech before dinner was served. You didn't care about all this, you respected him before he broke your relationship. But now you were frustrated and angry, you didn't deserve this, especially not after saving his life. Amara had done nothing for Asgard so why was she rewarded and not you??

"Do you need something?" A servant asked you.

"Uh no, not really. Everything is fine, thank you." You said to her as you glanced at Thor in confusion.

"Don't hesitate if you need help, the King wanted to make sure you weren't missing anything." Your lips curved into a smile, that made you happy.

"You can go to the King and discreetly tell him that I thank him and I love him. Would you deliver this message?" You asked her.

"Of course." She replied before walking away to join Loki's side. You crossed eyes with him and smiled at each other.

"See?" Thor raised one eyebrow.

"Okay... but I still miss him." You said.

"Be patient, it will get solved soon." Your best friend wanted to reassure you. He was sad for you and Loki to be in this situation.

"I think I did my waiting." You sighed.

  
  


After dinner you walked outside, the air was suffocating in the dining room. You were frustrated seeing Amara try to talk to the King, you were reassured he was ignoring her though and not laughing with her. Thor and Valkyrie joined you in the gardens.

"Hey, how are you doing?" The brown haired Asgardian woman asked you.

"You mean how I'm feeling after being humiliated in the throne room in front of everybody?" You raised one eyebrow. "It could be worse I guess." You replied.

"Wow, you weren't lying. She's really negative." Valkyrie said to Thor. Your brows furrowed as you glanced at him.

"Don't look at me like that, even she thinks so." The God of thunder pointed to her.

"I just wanna get out of this situation quickly." You said.

"Is that him coming towards us?" Valkyrie asked as she looked towards the doors. Your lips curved into a bright grin and then you ran towards him.

"Princess-" Loki welcomed you against him. You cupped his cheeks and pulled him on you to kiss his lips.

"Are we allowed to do that?" You asked him playfully.

"Why did you do it if you think you're not allowed to?" He smirked. "And I'm the King, I can do whatever I want."

"That's what I wanted to hear." You smiled and kissed him again.

"You look gorgeous." Loki said as he gently took your hand and made you do a little twirl on yourself. "How are you?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" You asked. "I'm fine. I told you, as long as we can spend time together then I don't care about anything else." You reminded him.

"Your majesty..." Valkyrie raised one eyebrow in Loki's direction as she and Thor approached you two.

"Valkyrie." He greeted her back.

"Where did you leave Amara?" Thor asked his brother.

"I'm not her escort, I don't care where she is." The King replied as he put his arm around your shoulders and it made you smile. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time alone with my Cookie before we have to go back in there."

"Of course." The God of thunder smiled and walked away with Valkyrie.

"I love you." You said to Loki as you turned your head to look at his face.

"I love you too Princess and nothing will change that." He leaned on you and put a kiss on your forehead. "I'm glad you're still wearing the tiara." He smirked.

"You chose me, I'm not letting Amara or anybody else forget it." You replied before kissing him. "Thor told me you spoke to your father after the scene in the throne room... how did it go?" You asked.

"It's funny how he agreed with me on most of the points and choices I made as King but the one thing he refuses to hear is my relationship with you." Loki replied.

"Why?? Is it because I'm not Asgardian??" You asked in frustration.

"Not only." He replied.

"Wh- so me not being Asgardian really counts?" You asked.

"It's not really that you're not Asgardian but you're not... magical." The God of mischief explained.

"But I have powers, I'm different from the other Midgardians. I proved that, I helped your people!" You argued.

"I know that, Cookie. I told him too but... ugh, he's just too thick-headed." He said.

"Thor said we have to be patient, do you think that will work?" You asked.

"Who knows... I know my brother and my mother will try to make him change his mind as well but... Odin made an accord with Amara's father. I don't know what is possible to do to cancel it." Loki was thinking. "He promised one of his sons, though, maybe Thor can marry her instead of me?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it, there's no way I'm letting Thor marry her. She's... evil." You said.

"But you don't mind me?" He asked.

"Loki, are you dumb?" He looked offended and it made you laugh. "You're the person I'm in love with and you think I'm gonna let you marry another woman?"

"I would marry you right now if I had the choice." Loki said as he stared deeply into your eyes.

"Me too." You said emotionally to him before wrapping your arms around his neck.

"And is there still no change in... your body?" You giggled slightly.

"No Loki, I'm still not pregnant." You replied.

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough." He said as he lowered his head.

"I'm still sore from yesterday. It's just not the time yet." You reassured him. It absolutely wasn't because you two weren't trying hard enough. For the past weeks you made love almost every night, you had to stop him at some point because you were getting exhausted.

"I'll still try again after the party." He whispered to your ear before putting a kiss on the side of your neck. You shivered under his touch. "If you become pregnant and carry my child then my father will have no choice but to accept you."

"I hope you're right..." You said.

"Are you hesitating?" Loki asked.

"It's just... You're gonna find me ridiculous." You started and he shaked his head. "I watched too many movies, what if he decides to get rid of me and keep the child?"

"I'll never let something so awful happen." He said. "And I'm not the only one, no one will let him do that." You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Loki." You said in a muffled voice against his chest.

"So do I, Princess." Loki put a kiss on top of your head. "You're getting cold, we should go back inside."

"Ugh, but you'll have to be with her." You whined.

"I absolutely don't." The King said as he smiled at you. "She can spend the evening on her side and have fun with whoever she wants, as for me I wanna spend my evening and have fun with only you." He put a finger under your chin and raised your head to kiss you. You kissed him back deeply and hummed pleasantly.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Good even-" Fandral got interrupted as Loki put you behind him.

"Loki, it's alright." You giggled slightly. "Hi." You smiled at the warriors who had approached your group.

"You're not allowed near her and you're absolutely forbidden from giving her anything." The King threatened the warrior.

"Lesson learned, your majesty." Fandral replied before taking steps away from you two.

"Don't be mean, he didn't injure me." You said to the God of mischief.

"He could've. He should be thankful I didn't executate him." Loki said.

"I'm sure he appreciates..." You joked. "It was just a drink."

"Not designated for mortals." Thor agreed with his brother.

"Here, have this instead." Valkyrie handed you a bottle. Loki seized it before you could, he smelled it before giving it to you as he eyed Valkyrie.

"Chill." You whispered to Loki with a small smile on your face. "Thank you." You said to the Asgardian woman. "So, how are you two?" You asked.

"What do you mean us two?" Valkyrie asked and you rolled your eyes.

"Good. We're good." Thor replied a bit awkwardly. That didn't sound too good.

"Uh... I feel like dancing, Thor do you wanna come with me?" You said as you grabbed his arm and left him no choice to refuse. Loki looked at you with furrowed brows but said nothing.

"Very discreet..." The God of thunder joked.

"You left me no choice. What's wrong with Valkyrie?" You asked him as you both started dancing in the middle of the ballroom.

"Eh... You know how it is. She's staying on Asgard, I'm going back to Earth..." He explained to you.

"Aw, is it because of that? That's too bad." You said. "Why don't you take her with you?? She's pretty strong, I'm sure Fury would make her an Avenger." You suggested.

"I don't think she would like that." Thor replied.

"Did you try talking with her?" You asked and he shaked his head. "What do you have to lose? Talk to her about it and she doesn't have to take her decision right now, after all you're not returning to Midgard tomorrow."

"Fine..." He finally let out and you smiled. "How are things with you and my brother?"

"Good. Well, as good as the situation allows us to be." You replied. "We're still upset about the Allfather's decision but we won't give up, we've waited way too long to be with each other to give up now." You explained. "Loki..." You bit onto your lower lip. "I-It's embarrassing I shouldn't talk about it..." You said.

"You have secrets for me now?" Thor raised one eyebrow as he smiled.

"No..." You sighed. "He wants me to... become pregnant." You finally revealed to the God of thunder and his eyes widened.

"… Wow. I didn't expect this." He said. "And you want to as well?"

"I-I think it's too soon but... I-If it can save us from the situation we're in I'll do it. Loki is the man I love after all and I don't want to have children with anybody else." You explained.

"That's so adorable." Thor grinned.

"Don't make fun of us, we're desperate." You said in an overly dramatic tone. "Oh no, look who just grabbed his arm. I have to go back." You said as you let go of Thor to join back Loki.

"[Y/N], wait-" Thor tried to stop you but it was too late, you were already making your way over there.

"Amara, what a pleasant surprise." You said in a fake friendly voice as you grabbed Loki's other arm and pulled him towards you.

"The Midgardian-" She raised one eyebrow as she glanced at you, she seemed annoyed. "Would you let go of my future husband's arm?" She smirked.

"Your what-" Your brows furrowed.

"Cookie-" Loki tried to calm you down.

"Shh." You interrupted him and reported your attention back to the evil Asgardian woman.

"You're very strong. First the Prince, now the King, you keep switching between them both. You're really just after the crown, huh?" She asked as she looked at you. You were fuming. Nothing of what she had just said was true.

"As I explained to the Allfather earlier and maybe you were too busy spitting your venom to listen Thor is my best friend and Loki is the person I'm in love with. There is nothing you can do that will split us." You said to her. Valkyrie and Fandral smirked as they listened to you, it was impressive.

"We'll see about that you fat and ugly-"

"That's enough-" Thor stepped in but you stopped him.

"Your words don't have any effect on me. The King called me the prettiest and the King's words are absolute on his lands." You said to finish her. Her words may have hurt you once in the past but not anymore.

"Oh, I love this music." Fandral suddenly spoke. "Amara, do me the honor-" He said as he grabbed her arm. "Hogun?"

"Yes, I'll come as well." The warrior said as he grabbed her other arm and then they took her away from your group.

"Wow, you sure showed her." Lady Sif said to you.

"I-I'm sorry but something inside of me broke when she called Loki her husb- ugh, can't even say it." You said as you made a disgusted face. The God of mischief was staring at you in silence while you were arguing with Amara and something ignited inside of him. He had no idea you could have it in you. He gently grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it. He wanted take you and kiss you in front of everybody but he couldn't do it in front of all the Asgardians.


	57. Admiration

When the party was finally over you bid goodnight to all your friends and when you were about to join Baotorda to be escorted to your room Loki stopped you.

"Come with me." He said as he grabbed your hand. You smiled as you followed him. You went in an empty hallway of the castle, far away from the ballroom. It was late and no one could see you there. Loki cupped your cheeks with his hands and then he leaned on you to kiss your lips. You smiled as you kissed him back. "I love you." He breathed against your mouth.

"Me too, Loki." You replied before kissing him again.

"What you said to her... It did things to me." Loki confessed to you.

"Really? What things?" You raised one eyebrow in amusement. The God of mischief took your hand and then you teleported inside his chambers.

"Come... Against me..." He breathed against your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you jumped so he could catch you against him. He pushed you against a wall in his bedroom and kissed you passionately. You felt one of his hands go under your dress and travel on your leg and grip your thigh, the other was under your butt to support your weight against his body. He caged you between him and the wall, you wrapped your thighs around his waist and kept kissing him.

"You want to make love to me?" You whispered. "Even after what we learned?"

"I want to make love to you because you excite me and I love you. I want- I need to feel you under me." He said. You gave his lips a small playful lick and then soon his tongue came out to meet yours. You explored each other's mouth and then you let out a small moan when he grinded his clothed crotch against yours.

"Take me then." You allowed him. Loki carried you to his bed to put you on it and then he started helping you undress. You helped him for his clothes as well and when you were finally both naked he turned you around to lay you on your stomach. You went on your fours in front of him, Loki brought his hand to your pussy and started rubbing your clit. He slided his fingers on your slit and then he pushed two fingers inside of you to prepare you. "Oh f-fuck..." You closed your eyes and buried your face against the mattress. He pushed them in and out a few times until they were shining with your slick. You were finally ready for him. The King caressed your buttcheek with his hand and then without any warnings whatsoever he spanked you. "L-Loki!" You raised your head and then lowered it again when he pushed his tip inside of you.

"I'm gonna make you pregnant this time." He warned you before he started thrusting inside of you.

"Please make me, finish inside of me and make me pregnant. I want to carry your child so badly." You bit onto your lower lip to stop a moan but you were feeling so good you couldn't stop it from escaping your lips. Loki gripped your hips and thrusted harder in you. You could feel him reach so deeply inside of you, your toes curled in ecstasy because of how much pleasure you were feeling. "L-Loki..!"

"Give me your hands." You obeyed him and put your arms behind you, Loki took them and made you lean back against his torso as he thrusted inside of you from behind. He brought his hands to your breasts and massaged them as you bounced against his hips. His lips went to the side of your neck, he ran his tongue on a spot before lightly biting you there. "How are you feeling? Tell me." He whispered to your ear.

"So good, so so good..." You said in a high pitched voice. "I love you, Loki." You closed your eyes and brought your hands on top of his. He let go of one of your breasts to rub your clit. "L-Loki! Oh God, fuck!"

"Are you gonna come, Princess?" He asked you sensually.

"Y-Yes, p-please, can I?" You asked him.

"Not yet, hold it." You whined.

"O-Oh fuck..! S-Stop touching then, p-please!" You squeezed your thighs together but it just made it worse, you felt his dick reach all the sweet spots inside of you.

"You're squeezing me so tightly, I can feel you. You're very close." He smirked before leaving another kiss on the side of your neck.

"Loki, please... I-I want... so badly." You begged him.

"Hold it a bit longer Princess, I promise you it will feel even better." You held onto his arms as you threw your head back with closed eyes to focus on not coming yet. He let go of your clit and breast to grip your hips again. "Lay down and keep your hips up." You did as he said, you buried your head against the mattress and kept your hips high. "Your hands here." You separated your buttcheeks with your hands and then you felt him push even deeper inside of you.

"Oh f-fuuuuck..." You moaned loudly.

"I'm almost there as well Princess, we'll do it together. Are you ready?" He asked you.

"Yes, please. Finish inside of me." You asked him. Loki leaned to put a few kisses on your back and then he took back his position. He gripped your waist tightly and then he started pounding hard into you. "L-Loki!! I-I'm gonna come!" You warned him.

"Go ahead, come all over me Cookie." He said he thrusted harshly inside of you. You gripped the sheets between your fists until your knuckles turned white and after several thrusts you finally came on his dick. Loki kept ramming inside of you as your body trembled under him, your orgasm was pretty powerful this time. You kept coming as he finally did as well and ejaculated inside of you. Your body stopped trembling when he pulled out and laid next to you on the bed. The King held you against his body and caressed you as you both panted. You wrapped your arms around him and tried to catch your breath back.

"I love you." You said quietly before leaving a few soft kisses on his skin.

"I love you too, [Y/N]." Loki said. "Are you okay?" He worried when he heard the sound of your heart beating fastly.

"Hmm... yeah." You panted. "That... was very good." You smiled slightly.

"It was good for me too." He said as he smiled as well. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"Am I allowed to?" You asked.

"Who will kick you out?" The King smirked.

"Alright, I'll stay here." You said, you cupped his cheek and then leaned on his face to kiss him softly. "How long do you think we'll stay in this situation? Isn't it kinda... forbidden for us to do this?" You asked.

"You know, as I said to you before, even if I get married I'm the King and I can see other women. No one will dare say a word to me." Your brows furrowed. "Rest assured Cookie, I don't see other women because I'm simply not interested in them. I only want you. Even if I have to marry Amara, well first of all I won't and second no one can say anything about me still seeing you."

"All of Asgard knows we love each other anyway because of what we said in public." You giggled slightly.

"That too." Loki smiled.

"I wonder what the Asgardians think of this." You said. "Thor told me you've... never stated your feelings like that in front of everybody-"

"You and my brother are way too close." Loki said.

"Had it not been for your brother I wouldn't have spent time with you on Midgard." You smiled.

"I still think you both need to stop sharing so much, especially now since we're together." He argued.

"Hey, you have your powers to spy on me and read my mind, I have Thor to answer some of the questions I'm too scared to ask you." You said.

"You're scared to ask me some questions?" Loki wondered.

"Well... Scared isn't really the word, I'd say _intimidated_." You corrected yourself. "There's some stuff that's too embarrassing to ask." You added.

"After everything we've shared I didn't know you still felt intimidated around me." He said.

"You're so majestic, powerful, charismatic and attractive. Of course you're intimidating to me." You said as you looked into his eyes. "You'll always be."

"Are you afraid of me?" You shaked your head.

"No, of course not. Intimidation isn't fear. It's more like... admiration." You explained.

"So you admire me?"

"You don't admire **me**?" You asked teasingly.

"I do." Loki smiled.

"Well, so do I." You said before yawning slightly.

"Alright, enough chatting for the night. Climb properly on the bed." The God of mischief ordered you and you obeyed him. He pulled the blanket on your bodies as you sticked yourself to him.

"I love you Loki, I'm really happy to be with you." You said with a smile as you looked into his eyes. The King leaned on you and catched your lips with his to kiss you passionately.

"Sleep well, Cookie. I do plan on speaking with my father again tomorrow." Loki said to you.

"I'll speak to him too. I'll speak to him everyday until he accepts our relationship." You said. "Goodnight, my King." You kissed him again before resting your head on the pillow and closing your eyes.

"Goodnight, Princess." Loki put a kiss on your forehead and then got ready to sleep as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


After breakfast you wanted to go with Loki in the throne room to speak with the Allfather but the Queen stopped you. She knew her husband and she knew this attempt to knock some sense into his head would be useless. You were frustrated, this situation was ridiculous and you hated it. Thor tried to cheer you up as well but you were way too upset. Loki held you against him and put a kiss on top of your head before leaving you. He still had to work after all but he promised you he would see you later. The God of thunder and the Queen stayed with you to talk a bit.

"[Y/N], I promise you it will get better." Thor said to reassure you.

"Ugh, I just hate to see her everyday seated next to him." You let out.

"He hates it too dear, we can all see it." The Queen said.

"Everyone accepted my relationship with Loki when we made it official, why doesn't the Allfather want to accept it as well??" You lowered your head and held it between your hands.

"He just doesn't know you yet. Give him some time." Your best friend said. "My father knows Amara since she was a kid."

"I saved his life." You defended yourself.

"Do you regret that?" Thor raised one eyebrow.

"What?? No, never. How can you ask me that?" You asked.

"I know, don't worry." He said before putting his hand on your back. "And my father hasn't forgotten as well. He might be just testing you, after all it's the King of Asgard you want to marry. Maybe he wants to make sure you're the perfect candidate for the title of Queen."

"So he's testing me?" You smiled slightly. "It's funny, you did that as well the first time we met."

"It came from somewhere." Thor smiled as well.

"Ugh, I don't care though. I just want to be with Loki." You frowned again.

"Are you not with Loki at the moment?" The Queen asked you.

"Yes but... it's not the same. And I don't like seeing _her_ around." You added. "She's evil. Why does the Allfather even like her?"

"Maybe because she reminds him of-" Thor stopped himself.

"Of who?" You asked.

"Nothing, forget it..." He said. He didn't want to talk about his other sibling.

"Well anyway, how can I prove myself to him then?" You asked.

"Dear, don't change anything about yourself. Every Asgardian grew to like you around here, I'm sure my husband will like you as well." The Queen advised you. "Just be patient. Your time will come." You sighed deeply.

"I hope so..."

  
  


\---

  
  


"Ah, the Midgardian. There you are."

"You know after living for months around here, you can call me by my name now..." You said. "I don't call you the Asgardian doctor, Kal." You said to him.

"You're right." He smirked.

"You can just say it if you forgot my name." You rolled your eyes. "It's [Y/N]." You reminded him.

"Of course, [Y/N]." Kal smiled. "[Y/N]."

"Anyway, what did you need?" You asked.

"I heard from the old lady in the infirmary upstairs that you can cure infected wounds, is it true?" He asked.

"I can heal any wound." You said without any arrogance. "I can't do anything for the dead though." You added.

"Alright, great. Follow me please." You threw a glance at Baotorda, you were glad he was with you because there was something about that doctor that just made you feel so uncomfortable. It was late in the afternoon and you had nothing to do so you let all the infirmary staff know that if they needed help they could call you anytime. You didn't mind.

"Ahhh..." You could hear someone moan in pain the closer you got to the infirmary beds. Kal pulled a curtain and then you saw an Asgardian man laid on a bed. He was sweating and seemed like he was in torture.

"What happened to him?" You asked the doctor.

"Look for yourself." He said before pulling his blanket down.

"Oh, yikes..." You let out. You leaned over the Asgardian's body and examinated his torso.

"He's had surgery but it got infected." You frowned in disgust as you looked closely, pus was coming out and his skin was green around the wounded area. "Can you heal it?"

"Yeah... I just need to... touch it..." You said. You were really reluctant about doing this, it was so gross. "You're gonna be fine, just please don't move and don't worry it won't hurt you." You said to the wounded guard before placing your hands on his torso.

"You don't need gloves? Or disinfectant?" Kal asked.

"No, I just need to touch the wound to heal it. Now if you could please be quiet so I can concentrate." You asked him before closing your eyes.

"Of course, of course..." He said. "Well, if you need me I'll be in the next room." Kal said to Baotorda quietly since you were no longer listening to him.

  
  


"Where is she?" The King asked Kal when he suddenly appeard in the guards infirmary.

"My King-" The Doctor bowed. "If you're talking about [Y/N], she's in the next room. Wait, you probab-" It was too late, Loki walked inside already. Everything was normal, you were still healing and Baotorda was with you. It's been two hours since you were there though. It was time for dinner and Loki worried about you when he walked into Cora and she told him she hadn't seen you at all.

"Cookie-" The God of mischief called you quietly.

"… Loki?" Your brows furrowed. "Is that you? How long has it been?"

"Two hours, lady [Y/N]." Baotorda replied.

"You're late for dinner." Loki said to you.

"I'm not done with him yet, I'll eat later." You replied.

"Leave, I'll stay with her." The King ordered to your guard. He bowed and then he left the infirmary.

"Be nicer to him." You said to Loki when you heard the door close.

"How much longer will the healing take you?" He ignored what you said about your guard.

"30 minutes, maybe less." You replied. "It would go faster if you stopped speaking to me." You muttered. Loki's lips curved into a small smirk, there was something about the way you spoke to him that was attractive to him. He stepped away and pulled a chair to sit on it, he waited for you to finish.

"That's amazing, I don't feel any pain anymore." The ex wounded guard said to you twenty minutes later.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?" You asked.

"No." He replied.

"Then we're done."

"Thank you so much for your help." The guard said to you as he put his clothes back on.

"No problem, let me know if you get wounded again. The infection shouldn't come back though, it's completely healed and gone." You smiled politely at him and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked you.

"Wash my hands, I feel like I still have pus on me." You made a disgusted face. You walked towards a sink and then you proceeded to wash your hands.

"We missed dinner probably."

"Loki if you were that hungry you could've go without me. It's not like we can sit next to each other anyway..." You lowered your head.

"That will change soon, I promise you." You sighed deeply.

"I hope you're right." The God of mischief leaned on you and put a kiss against your temple. "But hey, since we missed dinner already... do you think we can eat together?" You smiled slightly.

"Give me a smile and a kiss and I'll grant your wish." He teased. You grinned brightly as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him towards you to kiss. Loki stroked your back as he kissed you passionately and then you both left the infirmary to eat together.


	58. Controlled

"I want to talk to you about something." Loki said to you and your eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course, what is it?" You asked after you lifted your head from the book you were reading in his chambers.

"It's about... what you said when you first laid your eyes on me." He replied. You started getting nervous. You put the book down and sat more comfortably on the couch where he had joined you.

"New York..?" You asked and he nodded.

"What I'm about to say to you... no one knows about it. Not even my mother." Loki warned you. You gulped and kept quiet, you were all ears. "What do you know about what happened back then?"

"The news talked about aliens coming to Earth, they also broadcasted footage of huge creatures... I remember the Avengers fighting them. And of course... you were there." You tried to remember what you've seen years ago on tv. "You were the one controlling them with... a scepter if I remember correctly." Loki nodded as he listened to you. You rememberd a lot. "I think before New York there was also a thing in Germany, you were there too. A-A lot happened... people died..." You said. "W-Why do you want to talk about this..?" You were anxious.

"People... are speaking. Not Midgardians but people from other realms... There's rumors going around..." The God of mischief started explaining to you. He was beating around the bush and it made you even more nervous. What was he trying to say to you? "There's someone, someone evil... who's looking and searching for things called infinity stones... And he has been searching for years-"

"Who?" You cut him.

"His name is Thanos." Your brows furrowed. "He's a mad Titan, one of the strongest, if not **the** strongest, alien in all the realms." Loki explained to you. "He's done a lot of bad things... atrocities... like killing an entire alien population."

"W-What's the correlation with him and... New York?" You asked.

"I'll get to that soon but first I'll explain to you what's an infinity stone." You nodded and let him continue. "An infinity stone is an immensely powerful gem tied to different apsects of the universe. Each of the stones possesses unique abilities. There's 6 of them in total, the soul stone, time stone, space stone, reality stone, power stone and finally... the mind stone."

"I guess a lot of people are after them, right?" You asked.

"Yes. Not everyone can wield them though, the stones are extremely powerful." He precised.

"But Thanos can." You said. It wasn't a question. Once again, Loki confirmed.

"Not without damage... but there's ways to control them if you place one inside a container for exemple." Your brows furrowed as you listened to him.

"The... scepter?" You asked. His lips curved slightly.

"You're very smart, Cookie." Loki smiled at you. "The scepter had the mind stone. The tesseract for exemple had the space stone." During one of your many conversations with him or his brother they had explained to you what that famous blue space cube was.

"So... you were after the stones back then?" You asked.

"… Yes." The King confirmed. You were baffled. "Not for my own use though..."

"… What?" You asked.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Loki said. "I was looking for the stones... for Thanos." You gasped.

"Y-You work with him??" You asked in shock. You saw the God of mischief took a deep breath before replying to you.

"I was... controlled by him." Loki finally revealed to you and your eyes widened. You couldn't believe it. Those were shocking news.

"B-But... Loki, if he was... you were controlled by him... t-then you killing those people... you didn't know what you were doing? Y-You were brainwashed like... Bucky??" You were trembling, this was a lot to take in. "W-Why did you never say anything?? Y-You were innocent!" You couldn't help tears streaming down your cheeks. "O-Oh my God..." You brought your hands to your face.

"You... believe me?" Loki asked you in surprise as he approached you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders to calm your trembling.

"Why wouldn't I?!" You raised your voice. "If it's a joke then say it immediately!"

"No, no. It's not. Everything I said to you was true but... I-I didn't expect you to trust me entirely."

"Y-You were really... controlled?" You dared to ask.

"By the mind stone, yes..." Loki confirmed. You gulped. This was terrifying.

"Was it a long time ago?" You asked.

"Not decennies if that's what you're thinking. It was just a few years before New York." He replied. You lowered your head, this was so much to take in.

"L-Loki, I-" You broke down in sobs. "E-Everything I-I said to you, what the others said as well... Why didn't you say things sooner?!" You were angry at him for that. "I-I can't believe Thor doesn't know either. You've been mistreated and misjudged and you never said anything... Why??"

"Shh, please stop crying." The God of mischief said as he approached you on the couch and wiped your tears away. "I just told you, I... I didn't think anybody would've believed me." He replied. "And it would've put a lot of people in danger. I thought Thanos gave up and disappeard but like I said to you, there's a lot of rumors he might be back..."

"So, what happens now?" You asked him. Loki leaned on you and put a kiss against your forehead.

"You believed me and it gave me the strength and courage to talk about it. Obviously we have to get ready if he indeed comes. I'm the King of Asgard, it's my responsibility and duty to protect each Asgardian." He replied.

"You... Wow, it seems... so unreal, I hope I'm not dreaming at the moment. Ouch?" He lightly pinched your waist and smiled when you looked into his eyes. "I-I have to tell Bruce a-and Nat and all the others! You're innocent, you never did anything wrong!"

"I wouldn't go to that length..." He said. "And... just because I was controlled doesn't mean I'm not... haunted by what I've done."

"B-But Loki, that's good. It means you didn't want to harm innocent people, it wasn't you, you were brainwashed. You were not controlling yourself." You wanted to reassure him. "I believe you, I know your mother will too and even Thor. You will be exonerated." You explained. "Do you realize that?" Loki lowered his head and let out a small dry chuckle.

"Not really, I guess." He replied. You approached him and wrapped your arms around his body.

"I know things are scary at the moment but you have no idea how happy I am to learn that. I'm as happy as when Fury accepted to make you an Avengers member." You hugged Loki tightly against you and soon enough he shyly hugged you back. You released him after some time but not completely, you cupped his cheeks with your hands and stared deeply into his eyes. "I promise- no, I swear to you I will always be there for you and support you with all my being. I supported you back then but I support you even more right now. You did nothing wrong. I don't care who that Thanos is but if he dares just think about harming you I'll-" You bit onto your lower lip as you stared into the King's deep blue eyes. "I'll kill him." You said to reciprocate what Loki said to you in the past.

"Cookie-" Loki breathed before crashing his lips against yours and kissing you deeply. You smiled as you kissed him back, you were in love with him truly and you'd do anything for his happiness.

"Hmm- Loki..!" You put your hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him away when you felt his hands wander on your body and start undressing you.

"I want you." He said before catching your lips with his again. "Right now." The God of mischief buried his head in the crook of your neck and licked your skin there.

"Oh fuck..." You closed your eyes and moved your head on the opposite side to give him more space. "Really?" You asked.

"You don't..?" He stopped kissing your neck and then came at your eye level to look at you.

"It's not really that I don't but that I... can't." You revealed. His eyes widened.

"Are you... pregnant??" You let out a low chuckle.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry... quite the opposite actually..." You tried to explain. You saw that he didn't understand so you had to be clearer. "It's... that time of the month." You said.

"… Oh." Loki let out.

"Don't look at me like that. At least when it will go away remember that it will be the best time to conceive a baby." You reassured him.

"How long?" He asked you.

"I don't know, it depends... 3 days, maybe 4." You replied. "Come on, we waited longer than that." You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck when he rolled his eyes. "Hm-"

"What's wrong?" The King asked you when your face scrunched.

"Just cramps, it happens..." You explained.

"What do you need?"

"You." You smiled. "Ah! Where are you taking me?" You asked him when he put his arms under your knees and behind your back to suddenly pick you up.

"My bed." He replied. You looked at him but said nothing. Loki laid you on his bed and then he climbed next to you.

"I'm sorry..." You said. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"About what?" He asked.

"Leaving you... frustrated." You replied.

"Don't worry about me." The God of mischief leaned on you and put a kiss against the side of your head.

"Say... when are you gonna tell your family about what you told me earlier?" You asked to change subjects.

"It's too late right now so tomorrow." He replied. "Would you... come with me?" You smiled.

"Of course." You grabbed his hand and tangled your fingers with his. "Hhh..."

"Your cramps again?" Loki asked and you nodded slightly. He put his free hand on your stomach and gently rubbed you.

"Can you try something?" You asked softly. "Give me small kisses."

"Really now?" He raised one eyebrow as he looked at you.

"Bucky used to kiss my stomach and it made the cramps go away." You said teasingly.

"Well go back to Midgard if you miss him that much." Loki said before turning around and giving you his back.

"Stop, I don't wanna go join him." You said as you giggled and put your arm around his waist. "Turn around, look at me." You put a small kiss on his nape. "I only love you." He turned around and looked at your face. He seemed annoyed. "Loki." You giggled. You cupped his head with your hands and leaned to leave several soft kisses everywhere on his face. Not a spot was safe. "Come on, kiss me back." You said as you smiled before kissing his lips.

"Ouch-" He let out when you bit his lower lip.

"Aw, sorry." You giggled before licking it to soothe the tingles. Loki gave up and parted his lips to kiss you back passionately. "It's-" You said against his mouth. "Really too bad-" You ran your hands through his hair. "Because I want to me too now..."

"Lay down." Loki said to you.

"Loki, we can't..." You said.

"I wasn't going to." He stopped you. You did as he said and then he lifted your shirt a bit. The King leaned and started leaving small kisses on your stomach. You smiled as you caressed his hair.

"I'm in love with you." You said to him.

"You're lucky I love you back." He replied.

"I know." You said.

"Don't say it like that when I didn't mean it like that." Loki said.

"It's true though. I don't personally know any other Midgardian who was in a relationship with a God." You explained.

"Is that the reason you love me?" He asked in a teasing way. He knew it was not the case. You kept silent as he kissed your stomach.

"I promise you I'll do whatever you want when it goes away." You smiled at him.

"Ooh, you shouldn't have promised that." Loki teased.

"I trust you." You said.

  
  


\---

  
  


"I can't believe it, this changes everything." Thor said to you.

"I was shocked as well, trust me." You said to your best friend as you put a hand on his shoulder. "But this is very good news, Loki is actually innocent. He's not evil."

"And for all these years..." Thor said as he stared blankly in front of him. "He kept quiet... why?"

"He was afraid no one would believe him." You replied.

"Why wouldn't we? We believed Clint and Erik." Thor said.

"Because they were brainwashed by Loki himself. We just didn't know there was another person controlling him."

"I'll kill Thanos."

"Wow, one thing at a time." You smiled at your best friend. "But you can count on me for that as well."

"You? You would harm someone?" Thor smiled as well as he looked at you.

"If that someone is foolish enough to hurt the people I love." You replied. "But as I said take it easy, for now it's just rumors. I don't think Thanos will be coming in the next hour for the tesseract." You said.

"But we have to get ready." Thor said as he got up from the stairs you were both sat on.

"I agree with you. Are you gonna go back to Midgard?" You asked.

"One stone is there, there might be more. Thanos will obviously come to Midgard if he's searching for all the stones. I have to warn the Avengers." The God of thunder explained to you. He raised one eyebrow. "Do you want to come with me?"

"And leave Loki?" You asked. "Nuh huh, no way." You replied.

"Wow, you really refused to go to Midgard huh?" He chuckled.

"I'll only come if he comes with me but I think it's too early for that. We literally just learned the truth, I think we all need some time to process the news and you know it's the first thing I'll tell the others when I'll see them."

"Yeah, of course. I understand." Thor said.

"Also I still plan on speaking to your father. I'm not letting him or anybody else break my relationship." You added.

"My father will come to realize that you're the best person, not only for Loki but for Asgard as well. He just doesn't know you yet." Your best friend smiled at you.

"Thank you." You let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm also not letting my father take my future step-sister away." Thor ruffled your hair as you giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Thanos will NOT appear in this story. He and the infinity stones were only mentioned because they're part of Loki's story. I don't plan on writting about the snapping and everything in DYTM.
> 
> Thanks to the people who keep checking on this story. I'm still having trouble being motivated to write but for the first time in two weeks I missed it. So there probably won't be a new chapter tomorrow but what I can guarantee is that I won't give up on this fic. I'll keep writing until I bring my story to a conclusion with all the elements I wanted to put in originally.


	59. Reunion

You've had enough of this situation. Actually, between you and Loki nothing changed so what frustrated you? You felt like you were outlaws in the eyes of Asgard. The actual people of Asgard knew you and their King were in love but some of them sided with the Allfather. They started to find it indecent that their King would spend all his time with you outside official hours but during dinner for exemple it was Amara seated next to him. For them Loki had to make a choice. Little did they know that his choice was already made. He chose you.

You started to hear rumors that you had to leave Asgard to let him live his life with the Asgardian Princess but for you it was out of the way. All your life you lived listening to what other people said about you but for once you were going to make your own choices. Under no circumstances you were going to return to Midgard and leave the person that you loved. As stated earlier, you've had enough of this situation.

"I asked to speak with the Allfather." You announced to the guards outside of the throne room. They looked at you with annoyance, you had already came several times earlier in the day but last time Thor came with you so they had no choice but to obey him. They opened the doors and you walked through the long aisle. Loki wasn't in there today, he had something else to do.

"[Y/N]." Odin said your name when he recognized your face. "Have you finally decided what you want?"

"Nothing changed my King-" You said after bowing in front of him. "Loki and I love each other and I wish to have your blessing."

"I'm thankful for all you've done for Asgard, my family and myself-" He started. "But I can't give you that."

"Why not??" You were frustrated.

"You know why." The Allfather replied.

"This is unfair, not only to me but to Loki as well." You said. "He's the one who guided Asgard and fought for your people while you were sleeping. Don't you think he's suffered enough? Don't you think he deserves to be happy for once??" Odin stared into your eyes, he knew that you knew about Loki. Not only about him being controlled by Thanos but for his birth as well. Everything about him. Odin had also heard about what you two did and showed to the Asgardians in public.

"He will learn that when you become King there are some sacrifices that you must make. Giving up a loved one for exemple."

"He doesn't have to pay for something **you** promised."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then explain to me." You raised your voice a little. "I'm tired to see Loki always paying the price for other people. It hurts me to see him hurt and he doesn't deserve it. Not only do you owe it to me but you mostly owe it to him." You last threw at the Allfather and then you left the throne room.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Are you crazy?? What did you say to my father?" Thor asked you when he found you in the royal gardens.

"The truth." You brushed off. "How do you know, did he complain to you?" You asked.

"Wh- My father doesn't complain. There were guards and advisors when you spoke to him, these people have ears and tongues." The God of thunder explained to you. "You promised me you would speak _**calmly**_ to him, that's why I went with you to the throne room."

"Yeah? Well... I lost my cool when he said me and Loki couldn't be together." You lowered your head. "And I didn't insult him, I just repeated his words. He owes to me." You rolled your eyes. "Don't give me that look Thor, I said to you and Loki many times if I had to sell myself to your father so he can accept this relationship I would do it. You know I'm not interested in the crown or gold or whatever else, all I want is to be happy with the person that I love." You said.

"[Y/N], you have to be pati-"

"No!!" You yelled at him. "Put yourself in my shoes, you have no idea what it's like walking in the dinner room and seeing her seated next to him while I'm on the other side because I'm just a guest of the royal family. You don't hear the Asgardians in the infirmary room say how immoral what me and Loki are doing. We did nothing wrong! We literally just love each other and want to be together! How is that immoral??" You asked in frustration. "Ugh." You dropped on a bench and sighed deeply. Thor sat next to you and put a hand on your shoulder. He knew he couldn't be mad at you for this, your anger was legitimate. "I'm... exhausted. I'm honestly way too tired. On one side I have to convince your father to accept me instead of Amara and on the other side I have to convince the Avengers to accept Loki. Is it too much to ask to live in peace with both sides?"

"I know you're frustrated- Don't roll your eyes at me." He raised one eyebrow as he looked at you. "And like I said to you many times before I'm on your side. I don't think you have to worry about the Avengers anymore since Loki was being controlled so he's innocent and for my father he just needs to learn about you. I really believe he's testing you like I did the first time I met you. Give it some time."

"I'm tired of waiting..." You said sadly.

"It could be worse, couldn't it? You and my brother still see each other and he spends his free time with you. You're still allowed to interact. No one can forbid him that, he's the King of Asgard."

"He's the King so he should have the choice to marry whoever he wants." You pouted.

"Indeed and I know my father knows it too but we just don't want to enter in conflicts." Thor said.

"Ugh..." You got up.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked you.

"Rest. I'm tired and it's late." You threw as you walked back inside the castle.

  
  


When you arrived in your room you took what you needed for a bath and then you went to that public bathroom with the pool like bathtub to relax. You really needed this after what you went through today. You didn't see Loki all day after breakfast, he had to leave the castle to deal with something. King duties, you couldn't do anything about it. You also told Cora that she could do whatever she wanted, you didn't need her for the day since there were no parties in the castle and the King was gone. You could wash and dress yourself. You knew Loki would come back in the night but you didn't know when and since he would probably be tired from his trip you decided to not wait for him in his room after your bath. You two could see each other the day after. Or that's what you thought...

"Loki??" Your eyes widened when you walked into the public bathroom.

"Hello, Cookie." He smiled at you after he turned around to look at who called him. The King was already in the bath.

"Since when are you back?" You asked as you took a few steps forward.

"I just did." Loki replied. "It was a long day." He added.

"Yeah, you tell me..." You raised one eyebrow. "Well, I'll let you in peace. Goodn-"

"Why are you leaving? This bath is big enough for the two of us." He said. You bit onto your lower lip.

"I don't wanna bother..." You replied.

"And why would you think that you're bothering me?" He asked. "Put your stuff over there and join me." You lowered your head and finally decided to stay. You put your stuff on a bench and then undressed before entering the bath. The God of mischief approached you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I missed you today." He smiled as he looked into your lowered eyes.

"Me too, Loki..." You said.

"What's wrong, Princess?" The King asked as he put a finger under your chin and slowly raised your head.

"Nothing... don't worry." You brushed off.

"I told you already, you're a bad liar." He said as he teasingly pinched your nose making you scrunch. "How can I help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"You can't help me, no one can..." You started. "I... I spoke with him today." You finally revealed.

"My father?" Loki asked and you nodded. He sighed. He knew how that went just by seeing your mood. "It doesn't matter what he said to you, I will never marry a woman who isn't you. You're the one I love."

"I love you too..." You said a bit sadly before wrapping your arms around his neck. Loki hugged you tightly against him and put a small kiss against your cheek. "It's just... our situation is so frustrating. I'm so tired of seeing her seated next to you, I'm tired of hearing the whispers about us both, I just want to be able to hold your hand in public and not feel like a criminal..." You let it all out to him.

"You have one word to say and we're leaving." Loki said as he stared into your eyes after you released each other from the hug.

"What are you saying, you can't. You took vows." You reminded him.

"I don't care about anything except you and making you happy." You smiled slightly, that moved you. You leaned on his face and kissed him softly.

"I'll never be selfish enough to ask or let you do that." You said to him. Loki brought his hands to your face and cupped your cheeks as he stared deeply into your eyes.

"You're too good." He said. "I know you're sad, I've been seeing it during the last days. I promise you it's gonna change. I'm the King of Asgard, if I decide that I will marry you then you don't even have the choice to refuse." You smiled and hugged him again. The God of mischief picked you up against him and held you tightly.

"You're not too tired?" You asked him after he brought you against the border and slowly pushed you against it.

"To touch you? Never." He smirked. "Are you?" He suddenly worried about you but you shaked your head.

"Touch me." You whispered to his ear as you clinged on his body. Loki put one of his hands between your bodies to caress your crotch as he held you with his other arm that he placed under your butt. You left small kisses on the side of his neck as he rubbed you.

"I'll never let you go again." The King said as he turned his head to look at you. You bit onto your lower lip before leaning on him to kiss. You closed your eyes and ran your hands through his hair.

"O-Oh fuck, Loki..." You moaned against his lips after he inserted two fingers inside you. He smirked as he looked at your red face, you turned him on so badly. He loved your reactions. Suddenly he raised you even higher and then carefully put you against the border of the pool. You looked at him in confusion as he spread your legs and then he put a few kisses on your legs. "L-Loki, what if someone walks in??" You worried when he approached his head dangerously close to your crotch.

"They can watch, I don't care." He replied and you gasped.

"Lok- fuck!" You threw your head back and moaned when he licked a long stripe along your slit. You brought your hand to his hair and held onto it as he licked you.

"Don't be so loud if you don't want people to come." The God of mischief said to you with a smirk before putting his mouth back where it felt good. You gulped and brought your hands to your mouth to muffle your sounds. Your thighs shaked next to his head as he sucked harshly on your clit. You were having difficulties breathing, Loki made you feel so fucking good.

"Ahh..! Please, there!" You put your hand on his head again. "Please, please, please Loki..!" Thankfully he didn't stop and he kept licking you fastly until you came. Your hips shaked and your toes curled, that was so good. Loki let go of your thighs and wrapped an arm around your neck to pull you against him. He crashed his lips against yours and kissed you deeply. It wasn't unpleasant at all. "I love you." You breathed against his mouth.

"Come back here." He said as he put his hands on your waist and pulled you back in the bath. You wrapped your limbs around his body and then Loki wasted no time pushing his length inside of you.

"Oh fuck..." You held your breath. The King started slowly thrusting inside of you and it instantly burned your lower stomach. It was a pleasurable pain though. "L-Loki..." You moaned your lover's name as you stared into his eyes. You cupped his cheeks and then approached your face to his to kiss him passionately. "Ow-" Loki smirked as he licked his lips and looked at you.

"I thought you liked to be bitten." He said as you touched your lower lip with your finger to check if you were bleeding.

"I didn't complain, did I?" You raised one eyebrow. "I just think it's funny how I have guards because you don't want anybody to leave a scratch on me but **you** don't mind scarring me."

"I didn't scar you, you're not even bleeding." He argued. "And you will never get any more scars than you already have. Not with me by your side."

"So I got scarred on Midgard because you weren't with me?" You smiled slightly.

"If your friends loved you as much as I do they would've never forced you to do something you didn't want to."

"Watch your words when you talk about my friends, Loki." You warned him. "I love you and I appreciate what you meant but it was an accident. My friends rescued me."

"Thor did. An Asgardian. You belong here with us." You rolled your eyes and let out a small giggle.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now, move." He had stopped thrusting inside of you since you started speaking.

"Your wishes are my command." The God of mischief smirked before beginning to thrust in you again. "I swear to you you will never get hurt again." You felt your heart do a little jump in your chest, it really made you happy.

"Don't break your promise." You asked Loki as you wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed him against you. He left kisses on the side of your neck and your shoulder as he picked up his pace.

"I love you-" He whispered to your ear. "I never stopped loving you." You turned your head and kissed him again with enthusiasm.

"Come-" You asked him after you got off him and took his hand. "We're struggling in here." You talked about the bath. With the water it was hard to move faster. You walked out of the giant bathtub-like pool and then headed towards a bench.

"Lay on your back." Loki ordered you. You bit onto your lower lip and did as he said. You spread your thighs and brought your knees to yourself, you were completely open in front of him. The God of mischief leaned just above your pussy and then he left a few soft kisses on your parts before leaning back. He approached his hips against yours and guided his dick back towards your entrance. He easily slipped in and then he started thrusting again.

"You feel so good..." You moaned quietly.

"You want more?" He asked you teasingly and you nodded vigorously.

"Please Loki, give me more- Ah!" You threw your head back and closed your eyes as he thrusted faster inside of you. He put his hands on the back of your knees and pushed on them as he rammed his hips against yours. Loki leaned on you to leave kisses and licks on your chest but he absolutely did not stop thrusting fastly. "Ahh..! L-Loki!" You moaned, he bit and nibbled your nipples.

"Are you close?" He asked you and once again you nodded and confirmed. "Beg me to not stop. Beg me to make you come." A blush had crept on your cheeks, you absolutely did not want him to stop but you suddenly started feeling embarrassed. Your will to reach your orgasm was stronger though.

"P-Please Loki make me come-" You said as you placed your hand on his shoulder and the other was running through his hair as he kept kissing your chest. "O-Oh fuck! Please don't stop!" Loki started pounding inside of you and all your shyness went away. "Loki, keep going! Please faster..! Ahhh! O-Oh God, please, right there!!" The King leaned back and grabbed one of your legs that he held against his torso before thrusting faster and harder in the right angle that made you scream and go crazy.

"You're so beautiful, Cookie." He chuckled lowly as he noticed you reached your orgasm. Your eyes rolled back and you were shaking against him. "But I'm not done with you." Loki let go of your leg and leaned on you again. He held your head between his hands to focus on your face and then he re started pounding in you to search for his own release. You moaned loudly as you wrapped your limbs around his body and held him closely against you. You felt overstimulated but he was still doing magic inside of you, even though you just came you felt another orgasm approaching. Your abdomen was on fire and it felt so fucking good.

"Come inside me... give me everything." You said as you stared into each other's eyes. "I-I don't care if it's now, in a year or 5... I will carry your heir." Loki catched your mouth with his and his tongue quickly found yours. You let him dominate your mouth as he rammed his hips against yours. Finally he closed his eyes and moaned against your lips, you knew he was there. You rubbed his back as he emptied himself inside of you. You felt happy, your sexual intercourses with the King were always satisfying and great. "I love you." You smiled as you kissed his cheek. Loki was panting above you and probably too tired to say it back but you knew he felt the same because his hands fondly caressed your thighs as he tried to catch his breath.


	60. Bright Future

The next morning you met up with Loki in front of the dining room for breakfast. You sighed deeply before entering the room. You knew the same scenario was going to happen. You would have to sit away from him since Amara was the chosen one. This hurt you deeply and the King knew it. He saw it in your eyes. Loki saw your behavior recently and seeing you upset hurt him as well.

"Loki, let go of my hand..." You whispered to him. What was he playing at? You couldn't do this in front of the Asgardians and the royal members. Thor saw you two and you exchanged a confused glance with him as you walked towards the royal table. The God of thunder understood something was off with his brother.

"My King." You rolled your eyes when Amara got up her seat and grinned at the person you loved. "What is she doing?" She asked and raised one eyebrow as she glanced in your direction.

"This isn't your seat anymore." Loki announced to her and your eyes widened. "From now on Cookie will sit next to me during each occasions and I'm leaving no choice to her nor to you." He said.

"What??" Amara was scandalized. "But I was chosen! You can't-"

"**I can.**" Loki stared into her eyes with intimidation and then into his father's who was also in the room. "If you dare question my orders one more time I will have you banned from Asgard." Her mouth opened, she was shocked. You saw her fists tightened and you could swear you saw a sparkle in them. Amara definitively had powers as well. She did nothing though, she proceeded the information she just received and then she left the dining room. You felt Loki's hand give yours a little squeeze and it warmed your heart. You were so happy, you wanted to kiss him right there, right now but unfortunately you couldn't so instead you just turned your head and smiled at him.

"Good morning." Thor seized this moment to greet you two, the atmosphere was kinda tense after what happened.

"Hi." You smiled happily at your best friend. Then you decided to greet the Queen and the Allfather as well, you didn't smile at Odin though, you didn't want to give him the impression that you were mocking him because Loki picked your side. After you sat next to Loki you had discreetly put your hand on his thigh. He had eased your pain with his actions and you were thankful.

After that breakfast was finally served and so for the first time in a long time the food had a pleasant taste in your mouth.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the day you had brought your help in the infirmary again. This was your job now and to be really honest you didn't hate it. You felt useful and it reminded you of your Avengers missions on Midgard. After healing you liked to take a walk in the royal gardens. This place was relaxing and if Baotorda felt talktative you two would converse about little things. It was mostly you doing the talking but your guard told you it didn't bother him to listen to you.

Late in the afternoon you saw Loki approach and so your guard walked away. His presence wasn't needed when the King of Asgard was with you.

"Hey." You wrapped your arms around the God of mischief's body and hugged him against you. "I missed you."

"You could've come in the throne room." He said after he put a small kiss on your forehead.

"You know I don't wanna bother you during your work." You explained. "And also... your father is here. I know he doesn't like me."

"What are you talking about? You saved his life." Loki reminded you.

"Yeah? Well, he doesn't seem very grateful..." You lowered your head. "Can I ask you something?"

"You are." He pulled on your cheek until you scrunched of pain.

"Ow..." You giggled. "I'm playing you, you didn't hurt me." You smiled when Loki frowned. He worried.

"Midgardians are so fragile." You rolled your eyes.

"It's just you who's too extraordinary and powerful." You stuck out your tongue at him. "But anyway... My question." You reminded him.

"What is it?" Loki asked you.

"The other day when I talked with the Allfather I couldn't get an answer but... what exactly happened? I mean between him, Amara and her father? Why did he promise one of his sons to her father?" You dared to ask.

"He... killed him." Your eyes widened. "Accidentally." Loki added. "Amara had a younger sister as well but she died with her mother in a fire. Her father was her only remaining family member. Her family was allied with mine and so in his dying breath her father asked Odin to treat Amara like one of his own daughters and out of guilt my father accepted."

"That's... very sad but I still don't see why you or Thor have to sacrifice yourselves for something your father did." You said and the King smiled slightly.

"It's complicated... You'll understand when you'll become Queen." Loki said to you.

"Because I will?" You asked.

"Obviously." He replied. "But you're right about one thing. My father can't force me to fix a mistake he committed, especially not now that I'm King."

"Glad to hear you say it." You smiled. "And you know, he's still not betraying the promise that he made to her father. He didn't ask for marriage, he just asked Odin to adopt Amara which he did..." You added.

"That's a very smart observation, Cookie." The God of mischief leaned on you and softly brushed his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"So... are we finally free to do whatever we want?" You asked with a little smile after you two naturally broke the kiss.

"I don't see who can stop us." Loki replied and you let out a happy giggle.

"I love you." You said to the King before kissing him again.

"I love you too." He replied. "I hope I'll never see again that sad face you used to wear during the past few days."

"It's not coming back." You promised him.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked you.

"It's almost time for dinner. I have to get ready." You said as you took a few steps towards the castle.

"Wear something pretty." He smiled at you.

"Yes, my King." You threw a kiss at him and then you joined Baotorda so he could escort you back to your chambers.

  
  


\---

  
  


"What's that on your arm?" You asked Cora while she was helping you dress.

"O-Oh..." She lowered her head. "It's just a burning mark, I was giving a hand in the kitchen earlier." She explained.

"Be careful next time, you're lucky I can help." You said to her before putting your hand on her arm and healing her.

"Thank you." Your young servant replied quietly.

"Also don't wait until I notice them myself next time, just tell me when you need healing." You smiled at her.

"I-It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt." She said.

"I'll judge of it myself if it's nothing." You added.

"This dress is really pretty." Cora said to probably change the subject but you didn't mind. It was a dark green mermaid dress with off-the-shoulder straps but the best part is that it came with a black cape.

"Hmm, indeed." You replied. "It's one of the many gifts Loki offered me. I still haven't wore everything."

"He must really care about you." Cora noted. "Well, not that it's surprising with that speech he made for you a few weeks ago." You smiled slightly as you thought back about it. Your young servant finished doing your hair, she put it in a french braid on the side of your head and then she started doing your makeup.

"I care about him too." You said.

"I'm sure you do." Cora smiled. "The King seems happier since you're on Asgard."

"Really?" You asked.

"Everyone was a bit worried about the God of mischief becoming King, the people would've preferred Thor... but we all have to admit that he turned out to be a good King. Forked tongues will say that it was the Queen's influence or she's ruling in secret through her son but I personally don't believe that."

"You believe Loki is good?" You asked her.

"I do." She replied. "I-I shouldn't say this-"

"Oh no, you have to." You convinced her with a little smile.

"He comes to me when he has special requests about you. I can tell he really cares and loves you. He never acted like he did for other women." She revealed. "And I know you're a good person as well, I think you both are good candidates for the throne and for the future of Asgard."

"It makes me really happy you think that." You said to her. "And you can trust me on this, Loki is a very good person." You added.

Cora put the brushes down and made you wear a few jewelry. You didn't forget the tiara on top of your head and finally you went on your way.

"Good evening, [Y/N]." Baotorda bowed in front of you before escorting you to the dining room.

"Hey." You smiled at him. You wanted to tell your guard that he didn't need to be so formal around you but you knew that he was just very respectful of you and it was a part of his personality. As you walked towards the dining room you couldn't stop thinking about the conversation you just had with Cora. Everything she said cheered you up and you felt a new burst of love for Loki. He so desperately deserved to be happy and you swore you'd do everything for it. For years he had kept quiet and accepted the blames of many crimes that he did not commit willingly and now it was time for justice to be done.

"You look beautiful." Thor said to you after you embraced each other in front of the doors.

"Thank you. You smiled at him.

"I'm glad you seem to be doing better." It did not go unnoticed by your best friend as well that you were feeling down lately.

"I am." You said. "I'm thankful to you and Loki." You smiled.

"Come." Thor gave you his arm that you happily took and then you walked inside the dining room. You greeted the people you had walked by and then you bowed in front of the Queen and the Allfather. Thor let go of your hand and you went to sit next to the King after smiling at him.

"You look gorgeous." Loki said to you.

"Is this pretty enough?" You whispered to his ear.

"It is." He replied. "Though I prefer you with no fabric at all and under m-"

"L-Loki!" You cut him suddenly. A blush had crept on your cheeks while he chuckled lowly.

"I want to spend my evening with you." The God of mischief said to you and your eyes widened in surprise.

"I'd love to." You grinned happily. "What do you want to do?" You asked him.

"I have a few ideas." Loki smirked.

"Okay... You picked my curiosity." You said.

While you were talking the food was being served. You noticed a few looks in your direction but you didn't care. You were having a good time with the person you loved at the moment and nothing was going to ruin that.

"I should probably have another talk with your father soon." You said to Loki while you were eating.

"You think it's gonna change anything?" The King asked you.

"I know you don't care if he doesn't accept me or this relationship but I don't wanna break apart your family. I just want to make him understand there's no reason for him to not accept me." You explained.

"You know, despite everything you think, you're really strong-willed." Loki smiled slightly at you.

"I just love you a lot and I want you to be happy. I don't want to bring you any trouble." You said. Loki leaned on you and put a soft kiss against your cheek.

"L-Loki, you can't do that..." You blushed. It made you happy but you were in public, he couldn't kiss you.

"I can do whatever I want." He said as he stared deeply into your eyes. You bit onto your lower lip to erase the small smile that threatened to appear on your face.

"J-Just... leave it for our evening, okay?" You asked him softly. Then you leaned on him to discreetly whisper something. "But just know that I really want to kiss you as well." You turned your head and gave your attention back to your plate.

The servants took back the plates and brought the dessert. Some people left the dining room and others stayed. You decided to stay around with Loki a little more. It was not that late after all.

"Open your mouth." Loki asked you.

"Aah-" You did as he said. He put a spoon in your mouth with something very sweet. "Hmm, it's so good!" You let out happily.

"You're so adorable, I want to devour you Cookie." Loki said with dark eyes as he looked at you.

"Be patient." You smiled at him after you swallowed your dessert.

"I've been since this morning." He revealed.

"Which is just gonna make it better if you wait a bit more." You teased. At that moment Thor came to sit on the free chair next to you. "Hey." You smiled at your best friend.

"Brother." Loki greeted his brother. He sounded overly annoyed as if he was bothered the God of thunder interrupted you both.

"That's a sight we haven't seen in a long time." Thor said as he gently pulled on your cheek.

"I can finally interact with the person I love without hiding so yes, I'm happy." You beamed and gently held Loki's hand in yours.

"I told you it was going to get better." He reminded you.

"Well... we still have some things to deal with but like I told you or your mother as long as I have Loki I'll be okay." You said.

"You said that?" The King asked next to you.

"Of course, silly." You smiled at him. "And I do hope I can speak like that about you to your father as well in some near future." You said.

"I have some doubts..." Loki said.

"Aw, don't be negative." You squeezed his hand. "Your mother and brother have accepted this, it's just a matter of time before your father accepts it as well."

"What did you do to her?" Thor asked his brother. "This is the first time I hear you being so positive."

"I have you both by my side and it's all that matters to me." You grinned as you grabbed one of Thor's hands with your other hand. You squeezed the two brother's hands in yours. You felt very hopeful.

"So, what will you be doing tonight?" Thor asked you two after you talked a bit more about his father.

"Loki has plans." You replied. "I don't know what we will be doing though." You added. "How about you?"

"I'll hang with the warriors, I wanted to see if you wanted to join us. It's been a long time since we've done things together." He replied.

"Aww, I miss you too Thor." You wrapped your arms around your best friend and hugged him tightly. "I promise you we'll do something together soon."

"Uh-" Loki started. He seemed bothered by this.

"Hey, how about that fly on the Pegasus you talked to me about a few times ago?" You asked the King. "That way we can do that with Thor and we can see Valkyrie too!"

"Why? We don't like each other." He replied.

"You're not going for her, you're going for me and Thor can see her." You explained. Loki's brows furrowed. "Please..."

"Don't look at me like that, I'm busy." The God of mischief replied.

"Well, in any case I'm in. I'm glad to see Valkyrie as well." Thor said.

"C'mooonn, please~" You begged Loki. "We don't have to do it tomorrow, just one afternoon in the next few days when you won't be **that** busy." Loki stared at you but kept silent. "Loki...~"

"Alright, fine." He gave up after you made puppy eyes to him.

"Yay!" You let go of Thor and hugged Loki this time. The dining room was less crowded so you didn't care about hugging him in public. "Let me know when you have a less busy day so we can plan that." You said.

"I'm not just busy, I'm also tired." Loki kept complaining and it made you giggle. You leaned on him to whisper something to his ear that Thor won't be able to hear.

"Did you know I'm very good at massages? If the ride makes you sore or if you get wounded I'll have to heal you and take care of you. It might even take the whole night." You left a small kiss on his cheek before leaning back.

"I'll... see what I can do." Loki replied. A small blush had crept on his cheeks.


	61. Extraordinary

You left the dining room with Loki when Thor left you two to join his friends.

"Where are you taking me?" You asked the King as you walked through the hallways of the castle.

"I don't feel like hanging out in our bedrooms. We can go in one of the private common rooms." Loki replied.

"Is it common if it's private?" You raised one eyebrow.

"Only the royal members can go there, it serves as a common room for us you could say." He explained to you. "It's here." He said as he guided you to a door. "We don't want to be bothered." The King said to the guards outside the room.

"Oh, there's a fireplace." Your eyes started shining at the sight of it. You saw Loki use his powers and light it. You smiled at him before kneeling in front of the flames that started dancing in front of your eyes.

"Sit on the couch, you're gonna ruin your knees." Loki ordered you and you giggled.

"My knees are fine." You said to him. "Come next to me." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed two pillows that were on one of the couches in the room. One for you and one for himself. You took the pillow he handed you and placed it under your knees. "Thank you." You leaned on the God of mischief and kissed his cheek after he came next to you.

"Are you... happy on Asgard?" This was a question that often crossed his mind and this time Loki dared to ask you of it.

"I'm happy when I'm with you." You replied.

"So if I were to leave Asgard you wouldn't be happy?" Your brows furrowed.

"And where would you go?" You asked Loki.

"Don't misunderstand me. What if for exemple, I had to leave for another realm for... a mission or something?" He asked.

"Well... Not to talk about **Bucky** again but we were both Avengers when we were dating and sometimes our missions were not with each other. After what happened to me with the kidnapping he never trusted S.H.I.E.L.D with their agents to look after me so he came with us but when he had missions I stayed at home so I guess you could say I'm used to it." You explained.

"What if I die?"

"What the f- Loki, we're not even married yet and you wanna talk to me about your possible death?" You were baffled. "I don't see what's the correlation with Asgard, if you died I'm pretty sure I would be unhappy **anywhere**." The King smiled slightly as he looked at you. "You're looking at me as if you doubted that." You brought your eyes to the sky. "Why are you asking yourself all these questions?"

"I'm worried about your future as Queen." He explained and suddenly you understood.

"You're afraid I go through the same thing as your mother." It wasn't a question.

"I'm astounded you learned to read through me so quickly." Loki admitted.

"Like I said to you before-" You started as you gently reached for his hands. "I'll always support you and be there for you. I don't care if you get sick or if you lose your crown, I didn't fall in love with the King of Asgard or the famous God of mischief, I fell in love with Loki, the person who came at my rescue during my birthday party last year and made my anxiety go away by making me have fun." He pulled on your arms to make you lean on him but you stopped him. "No, wait. Listen to me." You said as you stared into his eyes. "You and I... we might be not so ordinary people but we might go through the same things as them. Sickness, poverty, death and many more problems but the point is that we love each other and we'll stay together." You explained to him. "Just promise me you'll do everything to stay alive." You smiled slightly.

"If you become Queen... you'll have to take vows. If I die you'll remain Queen and you'll have to stay on Asgard no matter what." Loki wanted to make sure you understood.

"Why are you telling me all this? I feel like you just want to make me scared. Even if my last time on Earth was chaotic I still miss my friends you know?" You sighed. "I'm choosing to stay here for you because I love you. It's sad to say for them but at this moment right now I prefer to spend my time with you than with them. I missed you more when I was with them than I miss them when I'm with you right now... if that makes sense."

"Crystal clear." Loki replied with a smirk.

"And to reply to your first question, Asgard isn't so bad. It's beautiful and I got some friends like Baotorda, Cora, Valkyrie or your mother. I even got myself a job at the infirmary." You said.

"So... are you happy on Asgard?" He re-asked.

"I'm happier than I was when I first came." You replied.

"Because of me?" You rolled your eyes and then proceeded to get up from the floor. "Wh-" Loki was confused.

"I can't believe you really had to ask." You shaked your head. Loki joined you on the couch after you went to sit on it. You turned your head and stared into his eyes when he wrapped one of his arms around your waist to bring you closer to him.

"Tell me you love me." He asked with a smirk as he stared back at you.

"Nuh huh, you tell me first." You raised one eyebrow.

"I love you." Your lips curved into a smile. You brought your hand to his cheek to stroke it. "I believe it's your tur-" You leaned on his face and put your mouth against his. Loki kissed you back tenderly. The King leaned on the couch and brought you on top of him. You felt his hands caress your back and then stop on your shoulders. He removed your cape and threw it somewhere on the floor as you kept kissing. You shivered under his touch, you loved what he was doing to you.

"I love you too." You finally said to him after you two naturally broke the kiss. "Why did you bring me here by the way, what were your plans for the evening?" You asked Loki.

"Oh right." He said as if he suddenly rememberd and it confused you. "I brought you this." A book suddenly appeard in his hand next to your head.

"Wh- Loki!" Your eyes widened when you seized the book and looked at it. "This came out very recently how did you ge-" You rolled your eyes. "Why don't you take me with you when you go to Midgard?" You asked him.

"I can't risk you leaving me for them." He smiled.

"You know it's almost offensive that you think I don't love you enough to come back with you on Asgard." You said to him. "But I'll let it slide because you brought me this." You smiled at the King before leaning on his face to kiss him again. "I can't believe you rememberd, you're the best." You said as you looked at the book.

"You wouldn't stop babbling about it, even if I wanted to forget I'm pretty sure I couldn't have." Loki said.

"Hey, books and reading are one of our main common interests. Don't ruin it now." You left a small kiss on his chin. "Would you... read to me?" You asked him.

"I planned to." You squealed happily as you wrapped one of your arms around his waist.

"Are you sure? I know this genre isn't... most people's cup of tea." You said.

"You and I are not most people." Loki smiled at you.

"It's true, we're not." You smiled.

"And I got used to your weird liking for horror."

"Hey-" You said in a fake offended voice. "I'm glad it doesn't bother you to share that with me though. Thor doesn't like it for exemple."

"You would've went to him?" Loki asked you. He seemed scandalized and it made you laugh.

"How many times will I remind you that he's my best friend? Do you still doubt that?"

"Oh no, I know you both are close and it's exactly what's bothering me."

"Oh God, here we go again." You sighed.

"As if you wouldn't react badly if I had a female best friend." Loki said.

"If she was my sister and I trusted you both-"

"You would trust us to sleep together in the same bed?" You squeezed your lips together.

"… Alright, fine, maybe you have a point." You said. "I won't sleep with Thor anymore, happy?"

"That's a start." Loki concluded.

"Come on, read to me now please. I don't want us to find another subject to argue over." You said. "Are you comfortable by the way? Am I... too heav-"

"You're fine, Cookie." The God of mischief reassured you but you still weren't convinced.

"Wait, don't move." You warned him before you started moving.

"I told you you're fine." Loki said as you slowly moved to put most of your weight on your side instead of his torso. You were careful to not drop off the couch.

"Now it's better." You said.

"You're gonna fall, this couch isn't wide enough."

"Not if I cling on you." You said as you wrapped your limbs around his body.

"Now if you fall you're just gonna drag me with you on the floor." He sighed. "Come back on top of me, it's an order."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if I refuse? Put me in the dungeons?" You teased.

"I might chain you in there and keep you just for myself." The King smirked.

"As if you needed to chain me in the dungeons to keep me for yourse- wah!" You slipped and fell on your butt. "Ow..."

"I warned you." Loki said.

"You're so mean, you didn't even try to help me." You said as you rubbed one of your buttcheeks.

"It's gonna be my fault now?" Loki closed the book before helping you back on the couch. "Come here you big baby."

"Ow..."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, so you finally ask?" You huffed. "No, I fell on my butt. I-It hurts..." You whined.

"Come here and show me that."

"W-What?? N-No..." You replied, a small blush had crept on your cheeks.

"It's nothing I've never seen, don't be a child. Come on, raise the hem of your dress."

"W-What if someone comes in?" You asked.

"I told the guards we didn't want to be bothered. If someone comes in and sees the future Queen in an embarrassing moment I'll have them beheaded."

"Stop making awful jokes like that!" You said to him and it annoyed you he was grinning in amusement. "Ugh, fine but b-be quick..." You said as you raised the hem of your dress and gave him your back so he could take a quick look.

"Irresistible-"

"Loki..." You sighed.

"Appealing and tempting..."

"I swear to God if you say one more adjective... Hh! What is wrong with you?" You asked Loki after you felt him put a small kiss on one of your buttcheeks.

"You just have one small bruise that you could've avoided if you had stayed on top of me." He said while you were fixing your clothes.

"You're so mean with me..."

"I'm sorry, did you want me to comfort you?" He asked in irony.

"W-Well... yeah. That would've been nice..." You replied truthfully as you lowered your eyes.

"Alright." Loki said after he took a deep breath. "Come." You re-climbed on him on the couch. "Midgardians are so sensitive." Oh, that was it for you.

"You know what-" You said as you got up.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked you.

"Somewhere where I won't feel like I'm annoying the shit out of you. You could've just said so!"

"What are you talking about? Come back here." You ignored him as you headed towards the doors. "Cookie, it's an order."

"I'm not your servant!" You threw at him before opening the door and walking out of the room. The King rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Where did things go wrong?

  
  


\---

  
  


"[Y/N]? I thought you were with Loki." Thor was surprised to see you when you walked back inside the dining room. The warriors were with him.

"Ooh, trouble in Paradise?" Fandral asked you and you sighed.

"That sigh didn't sound too good." Lady Sif said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Is it... bad?" Thor asked you.

"I don't know... Probably not." You replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Your best friend put a hand on your shoulder.

"Definitely not." You widened your eyes. "I need a drink. Not you Fandral, Volstagg, would you do me the honor?"

"My lady-" He offered you his arm and you reluctantly took it before walking away with him.

"Not any alcohols for her!" Thor yelled to his warrior friend as he took you for a drink.

"Here you go." The redhaired warrior handed you a glass of juice.

"Thank you." You took a sip and sighed deeply.

"It will be fine, I don't know what happened between you and his majesty but it's clear he loves you. Everyone here saw it." Volstagg said and you looked at him.

"Thank you." You smiled slightly at him. You appreciated his words of comfort. You let out a discreet giggle, this is typically the kind of thing you would've wanted from Loki.

"You're okay?" Thor asked you when you and Volstagg rejoined back everyone else.

"Hmm, don't worry about me." You said.

"You know I can't do that." He smiled at you.

"I promise you it's nothing, just... bad choice of words." You tried to explain without revealing much details.

"You want to give him hell a little, don't you?" Thor smiled.

"You know me so well." You admitted.

"I think he needs it, he's used to everyone licking his boots around here." Your best friend laughed and it made you feel better.

"Maybe I'm too mean... I left a few minutes after he gave me a gift..." You said.

"Whatever you fought over I'm sure it will get solved. And if you feel like you're the one in the wrong nothing can stop you from going to him." The God of thunder said.

"You became as wise as your mother." You smiled to your best friend.

"I think that's one of your best compliments." He grinned.

"His majesty just entered the room." Hogun warned you and Thor discreetly.

"O-Oh fuck..." You found yourself nervous suddenly. "Please stay with me, I-I just don't wanna fight." You said to your best friend.

"Don't worry." He reassured you.


	62. "You're Weird"

"Cookie-" As always Loki ignored everyone else around him. His entire attention was focused on you. "I believe our evening wasn't over."

"N-No..." You cleared your throat. "Indeed, it wasn't." Why did you sound so nervous and him not at all? Was Loki just that confident in himself??

"Will you come back now?" He asked you.

"I don't know... is it an _order_?" You raised one eyebrow as you looked at him with defiance.

"Merely a request." Loki replied. You turned your head and crossed eyes with Thor who nodded at you. You sighed as you put your glass down and finally decided to follow the King outside of the dining room. "What were you doing in there?" He asked you.

"I... needed a drink." You replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Loki dared to ask you. You huffed deeply. "Fine, keep quiet-" He started. "But if you are, I have no idea why."

"Ugh." You rolled your eyes.

"Will you speak to me? How can I fix this if I don't know why you're upset?" He had a point but you were frustrated. You didn't want to talk at the moment. "I won't read your mind, Cookie." Your eyes widened.

"Am I supposed to be thankful?? That's just common decency." You spat.

"Why are you so hostile?" He asked. "Does your butt still hurt?" You accidentally gasped loudly and then covered your mouth with your hand because that made you _smile_. Loki handed you his hand and you looked at it and then at him in confusion. "I have a feeling you don't want to talk in this hallway so grab my hand, we'll teleport." He was right about one thing at least. You sighed and then reluctantly took his hand. He brought you in the gardens. You left his side and went to sit on a bench. It was dark outside but tiny lamps were illuminating the spaces between the rows of flowers. The God of mischief approached and sat next to you. "Please, speak to me." He brought one of his hands to your cheek. "I miss you."

"It's been like 30 minutes." You said.

"You say this as if I don't miss you the moment you're out of my sight." You bit onto your lower lip and gulped. "Cookie..." You started tearing up and it broke his heart. Loki wiped your tears with his fingers and then he came even closer to you to hold you between his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing... I'm stupid." You said.

"Shh, you're not." He put a small kiss against the side of your head. "How about you tell me when did you start feeling upset when we were together earlier?"

"Upset with myself... for laying on top of you." You replied as you lowered your head.

"Why is that?"

"You know why..." You replied.

"I wanted you on top of me, you were not hurting me." He explained to you because he knew this was about your weight. "I feel some kind of comfort and warmth when you squeeze me, I can't explain it." He continued.

"Really?" You asked as you raised your gaze to look at his face.

"I swear to you." Loki smiled as he stared back into your eyes. "Alright, what next?"

"Y-You... were mean." You pouted.

"I'm teasing you. I like playing with you Cookie, you're entertaining." You rolled your eyes. "I don't mean it in a bad or evil way. I understand you might've felt upset though and for that I apologize."

"Sometimes it's just... I know you're probably not doing it on purpose but I-I feel like I'm annoying you. I feel like you force yourself to spend time with me because I'm always asking you and... I-It feels awful." You finished your sentence before closing your eyes and crying again.

"Why would you feel this way?" Loki asked you. "I'm the one who asked you to spend your evening with me. I also stopped that thing with Amara because I saw how sad you were in the past few days and it was killing me inside. I'm not doing things because I'm forced to, I do them because I love you." The God of mischief kissed your forehead and wiped your tears again. "Please, stop crying." You took a deep breath and calmed down slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm cold..." You replied.

"Ah, your cape and the book stayed in the other room. Do you want to return there?" Loki asked.

"Okay..." You accepted.

"Come on, give me a smile." Loki asked you after he removed his own coat and put it on your naked shoulders.

"Thank you." You said to him quietly with a little smile. The King held you against him and then you teleported back inside the private common room on the couch.

"Do you still want me to read to you?" He asked.

"I'd like that." You replied.

"Would you lay on top of me?" Loki smiled.

"Fine, okay." You replied. The God of mischief laid on the couch and then you climbed on top of him. He put his coat on you like a blanket and then he opened the book to read to you.

  
  


\---

  
  


"AH!" You jumped. "I swear something touched me this time!"

"You're paranoid because of the book, nothing touched you." Loki reassured you with amusement.

"Loki, why are you laughing? I'm getting a bad feeling about you."

"What do you mean?" He kept grinning.

"There's only the two of us in this room..." You started.

"And?" He asked.

"And you're the God of mischief." You said. "You're using your powers on me, aren't you?" You stared into his eyes.

"What a terrible accusation, I'm wounded." Loki said in a fake offended voice and you rolled your eyes.

"Thor told me you used to trick him like this when you were kids." You raised one eyebrow as you looked at his face.

"Is there one thing my brother haven't told you about me?" Loki sighed.

"I don't think so." You smiled. You laid your head on his torso again and let him continue reading to you.

_ **Crrrrr...** _

"Loki, what the hell?!" You yelled at him.

"That's not me, I'm right here." He defended himself.

"You want to make me believe that closet opened on its own??"

"Maybe you should check it out, I'm sure it's nothing." Loki smirked.

"You go check it!" You argued. "Oh fuck, it's just a goddamn closet." You finally got off Loki and decided to check the closet yourself. You gave him your back and took a few steps towards the furniture in the room. You put your hand on the handle and then slowly opened it. It was empty. "Haha, see. There was nothing to-" Your eyes widened. When you turned back around to look at Loki he was gone. The couch was empty. Suddenly you heard something else behind you... You got goosebumps, you were terrified. "AHH!" When you turned your head to face the closet there was a black shadow with red eyes looking at you.

"Boo!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" You yelled at the King when he took back his normal appearance in front of your eyes. You dropped on the couch and put your hand against your chest, your heart was beating so fast.

"You should've seen your face." Loki had troubles holding back his laugh, he was grinning and it was annoying the shit out of you. Damn, his laugh was contagious though and soon you started laughing as well. "I can't believe you actually enjoy being scared. You're weird."

"Is me laughing ruining your fun?" You asked with a smirk as he sat next to you.

"You laughing makes my heart race." Loki stared into your eyes seductively.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." You rolled your eyes. The King opened his arms and hugged you against him. You bit onto your lower lip before smiling and hugging him back. "Why don't you do cute stuff with your powers like the flowers back then?" You asked him.

"I'm the God of mischief, not of romance Cookie." Loki replied.

"Well, that's too bad. I would love to meet the God of romance." You joked. Loki catched your lips with his and kissed you passionately. You smiled happily against the kiss, even if the night didn't go as well as you thought it would he still made you have a good time. Loki grabbed your hand and then broke the kiss.

"What's that?" He asked you as he gently seized your wrist.

"What's what?" You asked with confusion. You opened your palm and a pink heart shaped sparkle came out of it and exploded above your head like a tiny firework. "You're such an idiot." You lowered your head and blushed. That moved you, it was adorable. "I love you." You wrapped your arms around Loki's neck and pulled him against you.

"I love you too, Princess." The God of mischief kissed you one more time.

"Hmm...no, keep your arms around me. I'm still cold..." You complained in a cute way after he released you.

"How many times will I have to remind you that you can't lie to me?" Loki smirked as he gently pinched your nose. "If you want something just say so."

"Fine..." You gave up your act. "Hold me." You requested of him.

"Beg for it." He smirked.

"That's gonna get you in the mood..." You said.

"You don't want to?" Loki wondered.

"I'd rather cuddle..." You replied. "But if you're... you know-" You blushed. "I-I don't mind taking care of you." You said a bit embarrassed.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." He said and it made you happy. He wasn't pressuring or forcing you.

"The only thing I wanna do is make you happy." You smiled at him before leaning on his face to kiss. Your hands went to his pants to unbuckle his belt and then unbutton them.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked you.

"I told you I don't mind." You smiled at him. "Uh... is it safe to do it here though? What if someone comes in?" You asked.

"The guards heard you scream earlier and they didn't barge in, they received orders." The King explained to you.

"Do you mind... teleporting us? I-I'd feel much more comfortable if I'm not anxious about someone walking in on us." You requested him.

"Everything you want, Cookie." Loki took your hand as he smiled at you and then he teleported you both in his chambers. You were not in his bedroom though, you were on a couch that were in one of the many rooms of his chambers. You moved off it and went to kneel between the King's legs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"How many more times are you going to ask me?" You smiled at him as you put your hands on his pants to take them off. "But if you want me to stop, look me in the eyes and say it." You said as you looked at him. Instead the God of mischief put one of his hands behind your head and then he leaned to catch your lips with his. You kissed him back passionately as you lowered his pants. You set his dick free from his underwear, when you grasped it in your hand Loki gasped quietly against your lips. "You want me to stop?" You whispered as you started rubbing him.

"… No." He replied before kissing you again. You smiled against the kiss and kept pumping him. You broke the kiss and then buried your head in the crook of his neck to leave lovebites there. Loki caressed your head with his hand as you sucked on his skin to purposely leave a mark there. When you were done you leaned back to look at your work. You smiled in a satisfied way, Loki had a small round purple hickey on the side of his neck. "You left a mark, didn't you?" He smiled in amusement, he knew you did.

"Hmm." You nodded happily. You leaned on his face to leave one last kiss on his lips and then you kneeled to kiss his dick tip. You gave it small cat-like licks and then you sucked on the head.

"Don't tease." Loki said to you after he let out a small sigh of pleasure.

"You're not in control, my King." You teased. He really had no room to talk after all the teasing he used to do to you in bed. You released his tip from your lips and then you gave his length long licks on the side. You brought your other hand to his testicles to gently fondle them as you licked him.

"...F-Fuck..." The God of mischief moved the small strands of your hair that escaped your braid with his hand out of your face so he could look at you. You raised your head and locked eyes with him before finally putting him in your mouth. You held onto his thighs and then you started bobbing your head up and down. Loki moaned and that was so satisfying to hear, it encouraged you to keep going, you were doing a good job.

"Hmn-" You held your breath and took more of his length inside your mouth. You felt his tip rub the back of your throat and the deeper you went the stronger Loki's pressure on your head was. You focused to not choke, he started panting above you and so you knew he was close. You just had to bear it for a little longer.

"Princess..." You grabbed Loki's free hand and tangled your fingers with his as you kept sucking. "I-I'm almost-" He tried to warn you.

"Go ahead." You allowed him to finish inside your mouth. You took a deep breath again and then you re-started deep-throating him. You knew that's what he liked the most. The King held onto your hair and hand and finally he came. You felt his warm and thick seed go down your throat and it was so much some of it escaped past the corners of your mouth. You took him out of your mouth and you couldn't help coughing.

"I'm sorry, are you okay Cookie?" Loki asked you as he gently stroked your cheek.

"Hmm, let me just-" You said as you got up. "Wash my mouth." You headed inside one of his bathrooms and then you turned on the faucet to wash your mouth in his sink. "AH!" When you came out Loki was waiting for you just outside and it gave you a small fright. "You gotta stop doing that." You said as you put your hand against your chest.

"I thought you liked to be scared." He smirked.

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes. "So, your bedroom or mine?" You asked him.

"You finally want to?" Loki raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean by that but the only thing I want is to be cuddled." You replied. "… Why are you looking at me like that?" You asked.

"Nothing, I love you." The God of mischief smiled at you and you started blushing.

"You're so dumb..." You said with a little smile as he caged you against the bathroom door. "But I love you too." Loki brushed his lips against yours and kissed you tenderly. "Get ready and then come inside my bedroom." You said to him as you took a few steps towards his door.

"Alright." Loki ordered a guard outside his chambers to escort you to yours and then he got ready for the night.

"Thank you, sir." You said to the guard and then you entered your bedroom. "Cora, you're still here?" You were surprised to find her this late in your bedroom.

"Y-Yes, I was cleaning." She replied. You didn't question it, after all she wasn't bothering you and you weren't monitoring her servant work.

"Alright, well thank you." You smiled at her. You went in the bathroom to clean yourself before getting ready for bed, you felt like you forgot something though. You were drying yourself with a towel after taking a quick shower when suddenly you heard something shatter in your bedroom. "Cora, was that you?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry." You wrapped the towel around your body and walked out of your bathroom to check what was going on. "Ah! Be caref-"

"Ow!" It was too late, you had stepped on the pieces of broken glass.

"Cookie!" Loki ran towards you and immediately picked you up.

"Can one of you explain to me what's going on?" You asked them as the King gently put you on your bed.

"I-I didn't expect the King to walk in and I-I got surprised, I'm sorry I dropped a vase of flowers." Cora explained herself.

"Oh damn, I did thought I forgot to tell you something." You said.

"Y-Your foot, I'm gonna get bandages." Your young servant ran out of your chambers to get what you needed.

"Why do you make her so nervous?" You asked Loki.

"Why would I know?" He replied.

"That's odd, I never saw her act like this around Thor." You noticed. "Ugh..." You winced as you glanced at your foot.

"Are you okay?" The King asked you.

"I'll survive." You replied. "This night was so weird. We had a nice dinner, we fought, I-" A small blush had crept on your cheeks. "Y-You know... then I hurt myself. I just want this day to be over already." At that moment Cora came back with what looked like a first aid kit. She kneeled in front of you and then started taking care of your foot. "O-Ow, ow!" You whined.

"I'm sorry, it seems like a small piece of glass got stuck under your skin..." She explained.

"Awesome..." You replied. "Really wish I could heal myself sometimes." You added.

"Don't be a child." You turned your head and glared at Loki.

"There you go again being insensitive." You said to him. "If all you're gonna do is be mean to me ag- OW!" You huffed deeply. "Just leave my room, the two of you." You ordered them. You were exhausted, you just wanted to be left alone.

"B-But your foot-" Cora insisted.

"I'll do it my damn self." You replied as you took the tweezers from her.

"I-I'm sorry." She said again before leaving.

"Get out Loki." You repeated.

"What happened to your cuddling?" He asked and you rolled your eyes.

"Does it look like I'm near any mood for cuddles right now?" You asked him. "I don't wanna raise my voice Loki, get out."

"… Fine." He seemed hurt. "I wish you a good night though." The God of mischief put a kiss on top of your head and then he left your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I think I'm back on track lmao. I missed writing, doing that break was good for me.  
Surprise in the next chapter!


	63. Brownies

You went to bed frustrated and sad, you had no idea why you were in such a sour mood lately. Loki was making efforts to make you happy and you kept treating him like shit, there was no other word. You knew deep down why you were frustrated though, your relationship still wasn't accepted. Despite all of Loki's efforts it was still making you sad to hear rumors and whispers, you didn't deserve this.

You spent half the night crying, you regretted being mean to Cora and you regretted sending Loki away. You actually really wished you could have his cuddles now. Your foot was bleeding after you finally got the piece of glass out and there was no one to comfort you. You knew you had your wrongdoings in these fights with the God of mischief but why was he being so mean to you with his remarks after you specifically told him it was bothering you? You hated it, it reminded you of your ex and it was one of the main reasons why you ended your previous relationship.

Your brows furrowed when you heard a knock at your door very very early in the morning. You started tearing up hoping it was Loki who missed you as well and maybe came to finally sleep with you.

"Loki, I-I'm sorr-" Your eyes widened when you opened the door of your room. "T-Thor?? And Heimdall?" Oh no, this could only mean one thing...

  
  


\---

  
  


"D-Does Loki know?" You asked the two Asgardians.

"No, I had to be quick. I was lucky to find Thor still awake." Heimdall replied to you.

"It's fine, you did well. W-We... kinda fought last night and if it's urgent I-I don't have time to talk to him, convince or reassure him about me going to Midgard. I'll be back in the night probably. It will depend on the wound."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Thor asked you.

"No offense but you look like crap." You smiled slightly. "You stayed up all night partying with your friends, you better go to bed. It's fine, it's just one travel in the Bifrost, I've done it before." You added. "And someone has to tell Loki where I am when he wakes up."

"Why do I have to do it?" Your best friend frowned.

"Because only you know." You nudged him in the side. "And Heimdall isn't in the castle."

"Alright, here we are." The guardian of the Bifrost announced after you three crossed the long rainbow bridge.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on them and warning me." You smiled at Heimdall and he smiled back at you.

"When you want to come back just say my name." He said to you.

"I'll remember that, thanks. You, go to bed." You said to Thor. "I'll see you in the night hopefully." You smiled at the two of them before stepping in the Bifrost and leaving for Midgard. "Ow..." You winced as you landed a bit brutally on the ground. Your foot was still aching. There was no time to lose, Heimdall warned you about one of your friend's injury because he decided it was severe. You looked at the compound and then stepped inside of it. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is everyone?" You asked the AI.

"Welcome back, miss." She replied. "In the second lab." Of course, that's where they would go to when coming back from missions. You were nervous, you missed your friends but the last time you saw them it didn't go as well as you imagined it. You hoped this time everything would go well, you were just going to heal and then go back to Asgard.

"What the f-"

"Language." You said to Steve when he crossed eyes with you first.

"[Y/N]??" Tony's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Nat asked.

"You know why I'm here... Where is he?" You asked them after the captain released you from a friendly hug.

"I-I can't believe this..." Bruce was shook. "We were literally just thinking about you."

"I know." You smiled at him. "Heimdall keeps an eye on you guys in case you would need me."

"Come." Nat grabbed your arm and guided you to a room in the lab where a few hospital beds were along with medical tools. You didn't need any of this though.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Your eyes widened with terror when the black widow pulled on the curtain to show you who was on the bed. In front of you laid the winter soldier, his clothes were in pieces, the upper part of his body was burned, he was covered in ashes and blood.

"A bomb exploded next to him..." She replied. You felt like crying, you brought your hand to his cheek and closed your eyes. You visualized the wound and then you let your powers out. As you stroked his cheek you couldn't help your tears falling out, Bucky's body and face was so damaged it was almost unrecognizable. Thankfully those were wounds you could heal, it would take you the whole day though.

"Do you need something?" Steve asked you quietly when he joined you and Nat.

"I don't want to be bothered." You replied. "If I need something I'll warn F.R.I.D.A.Y." You added.

"Alright, we'll let you focus." The captain guided the black widow outside to leave you work in peace.

"I promise you I'll save you, Bucky." You whispered to him as you moved your hand from his cheek to his chest.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Shouldn't we... check on her?" Tony suggested. "She's been in there for 4 hours now."

"She told us she doesn't want to be bothered. I passed by earlier, thanks to the glass door I could peek in. She hasn't moved from her spot, she's still healing him." Steve replied.

"It's normal, I understand. Bucky will always hold a special place in her heart." Bruce said. "That sight would be terrifying to anybody, I can't imagine what she felt when she saw him."

"We were lucky they're watching us from Asgard though, I think he would've been done for without her." Nat added.

"Thanks God that will soon just be a terrible memory." Tony sighed.

"Miss [Y/N] requested a water bottle and a slice of cake." The AI warned everyone in the kitchen. They couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

"I'm so glad she didn't change, it's still her." Bruce said with a smile.

"I'll go bring that to her." Nat said as she got up from her chair.

"Uh... are you sure?" Tony asked.

"What does that mean?" The redhaired woman's brows furrowed.

"Well... last time things didn't exactly go very smoothly between you two..." He explained.

"What, you think I'm gonna pick a fight with her while she's healing Bucky?"

"Alright, stop." Steve interrupted them. "[Y/N] told us she doesn't want to be bothered, Nat won't talk to her about whatever is going on on Asgard... right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nat, just go." Bruce said. The black widow fetched what you requested and then she headed to the lab.

"Hey." She announced herself. "I have what you asked."

"Thanks." You replied. You brought your hands to yourself and then took the water bottle to take a few sips from it.

"He looks better than when we arrived. Are you okay?" She asked you.

"My life isn't at stake, I need to heal him." You replied.

"But healing drains you, just don't overdo it ,okay?" She put a hand on your shoulder. "You've been standing for 4 hours, you know no one is forbidding you from grabbing a chair and healing while sitting down." Nat grabbed a nearby chair and placed it behind you.

"I need to heal him." You repeated. The black widow looked at you with worry, you weren't in your normal state but anybody could've guessed you were just worried about your friend.

"Alright." She said quietly. "I'll let you work, if you need something else don't hesitate." She didn't want to disturb you any longer. She let the chair behind you and then she closed the door after she left the lab.

"Please wake up... speak to me." You glanced at the chair Nat brought you. You placed it next to Bucky's bed and then you sat on it. You were only halfway done with your healing, you were going to spend the next few hours in the same spot. You moved your hands to his stomach and healed there as well. You cringed everytime you felt dead and burned skin under your palms and fingers. You've had healed some very bad injuries in the past but it hit different when it was someone you were close to. And in Bucky's case even more.

You knew him, all of him. There used to be a time when you ran your hands on his soft warm skin and you could even feel his muscles flexing. Now it terrified you to touch him. It wasn't going fast enough, you didn't want to feel this anymore. Also the smell... the blood and the ashes, it was awful and making you sick. You didn't even feel like eating and drinking anymore. You healed his face first because it's what scared you the most. A big patch of his long and soft brown hair was gone on the side of his head. You started sobbing.

"B-Bucky, I-I'm sorry... but I'm so tired..." You said. "I-I'll keep healing you. I won't leave you like this. I..." You laid your arms and your head on his torso and closed your eyes. You had one thing in mind: healing.

  
  


\---

  
  


Bucky's brows furrowed. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Ugh..." His body was aching him all over. Something was weird though, he felt a weight on him. "Wh-" Your head was turned the other way so he couldn't see your face but still... he recognized you. Your hair, your head, your arms, even your back. You had slept on him one thousand times in the past, he still rememberd holding you against him and petting your hair as you rested against him. He had memorized everything about you. "Doll..." He let out in a raspy voice. He was about to bring his flesh hand to your head but he stopped when he took a better look at his hand. It was badly injured. You weren't done healing him. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. what's going on?" The winter soldier asked the AI, he knew he was back in the compound. He recognized the lab and rememberd the mission.

"You got badly injured from the mission and you were brought back to the compound." She explained to him. "I have warned the others that you woke up." Two minutes later the others barged in.

"Oh, thanks God you're awake." Steve said as he walked towards his best friend's bed.

"Shh!" He glared at him. "She's sleeping."

"Wh- Since when??" Tony asked.

"I don't know, she was like this when I woke up." Bucky replied.

"[Y/N]." Nat shaked your shoulder.

"What are you doing??" Bucky asked her.

"Waking her up?"

"Why??"

"Please don't tell me you're taking advantage of the situation." Nat rolled her eyes.

"She's the one who fell asleep on me." He defended himself with a little grin.

"Hmm..." You blinked, you were confused. Something was weird, you were not on a mattress and your back hurt. "Ah!" You gasped when you rememberd you were healing the winter soldier.

"Good morning, doll." Your eyes widened when you crossed Bucky's.

"B-Bucky??" Tears blurred your vision. "Y-You're awake!" You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him against you.

"Hey- ow..."

"Fuck, crap. I-I'm sorry I-I fell asleep..." You said as you released him. "I-I'm not done, I-I was so tired. I-I'm so sorry, I'm useless-"

"Shh, hey. You're fine, everything is okay." He reassured you.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked Bucky. The winter soldier looked disturbed as if he didn't want to say it in front of you.

"Reply to his question." You ordered him.

"I'm... my whole body hurts." He finally replied. "What happened?"

"A bomb exploded right behind you." Steve explained to him.

"You look better than earlier though thanks to [Y/N]." Tony noticed.

"Oh yeah, why are you here by the way?" Bucky asked you.

"Are you kidding me? You almost died." You replied to him. "Y-You promised me you would take care of you-" You said in a high pitched voice before breaking down in sobs again.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm better now thanks to you." He said as he brought his hand to your face and gently wiped your tears.

"Come, let's go." Nat said to the three other Avengers.

"What? Where?" Steve asked, as oblivious as ever.

"Let her heal him in peace." She said as she dragged him, Bruce and Tony outside.

"C-Can you turn around? I-I need to heal your back." You asked Bucky.

"Hey, wait a minute. Are you sure you're alright? If you want to take a break and sleep you can. I'm alright, I'm pretty sure I'm out of danger now." He said.

"Y-You don't know anything. You have no idea what I've seen." You said. "I-I'll never forget... the state you were in." You replied as you cried.

"Alright, alright. But please, stop crying." He said.

"A-Are you gonna be okay? Can you move or should I call Steve?" You asked.

"Let me try-" Bucky said before trying to turn to lay on his stomach. "Ugh... What?" He asked when he heard you hold back another sob.

"Y-You remember when I tried b-baking you some brownies and they burned?"

"Haha, yeah I remember." He chuckled softly.

"Y-Your back looks like that..." You said. "B-Be careful, don't tear on your skin or it's gonna break." You warned him. He finally succeeded to lay on his stomach and then you put your palms on his back.

"I'm sorry... for making you go through this." Bucky said.

"S-Shut up, I'd rather do this than pick an outfit for your funeral." You replied as you healed him.

"… I've missed you, doll." You bit onto your lower lip. You didn't know what were his feelings behind that sentence and you honestly were nowhere near the right mental state to figure it out at the moment.

"You should try to close your eyes and rest, this is gonna take a while." You said to him.

"Who will keep you entertained if I sleep?" He smiled.

"I don't need to be entertained, I need to be focused." You argued. "I'm not halfway done with your upper body, I didn't even check the rest yet." You added.

"Alright, I'll keep silent and let you heal. Promise me to be careful about yourself though, if you need anything tell me." He said but you kept silent. "Doll, promise me."

"… I'll rest once you're healed." You replied.

"That's not what I want." Bucky argued. "Listen, I'll let you finish my back but then you'll rest. I'll allow you to check the rest only after a break." You sighed deeply.

"Fine." You agreed.


	64. Still A Goddess

"Ah!" You jolted awake and looked around you.

"Are you okay?" Bucky turned his head towards you, he looked worried.

"W-What time is it?" You asked. "For how long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours, you're fine." He replied. "It's only 4pm."

"Fuck, it's getting late." You replied as you got up from the hospital bed you were sleeping on. Bucky forced you to rest after you healed his back. "You should've woken me."

"You were snoring, I couldn't do that." He grinned.

"S-Stop lying, I don't snore." You blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm going to the bathroom. Take off your pants, I'm gonna check you when I'll come back."

"Yes ma'am." Bucky joked. "Oh fuck, that hurts." He winced as he moved. The winter soldier struggled to undress, his wounds and the blood had dried in some parts and so they sticked to the fabric of his clothes.

You splashed some water on your face. You were anxious and honestly still a bit traumatized about what you've just seen. You were also worried about the remaining time you had. You told Thor and Heimdall you would come back in the day but now you were not too sure, Bucky's wounds weren't completely healed after all. You worried about Loki and what he might think about the situation. You didn't have time to warn and reassure him, the last time you had come on Midgard you had cheated on him so it was completely legitimate of the God of mischief to have some worries. You just hoped he would trust you. The last time you were confused but this time you were certain, you loved him and you were not going to make the same mistakes again.

You walked out of the bathroom and rejoined Bucky in the lab.

"Are you okay?" He asked you again.

"Yeah." You sighed slightly. "I feel better... Thank you." You said.

"For what?" Bucky smiled.

"I don't know... Allowing me to rest. Also... not panicking. U-Usually I'm the one who reassures my patients but this time... I-I... It was really hard." You explained.

"Hey, you're alright babydoll. I understand it must've been quite a fright to see me like this. You know I'll never make any comments." He said and gently reached for your hand. You flinched and released it.

"Alright, show me. I hope you're decent." You said to ease the mood.

"I only removed my pants." He smiled in amusement.

"Okay, it's not as bad as the upper part of your body." You commentated as you looked at his legs. "You still need healing though. S-Sorry." You put your hands on his naked thighs and then you closed your eyes to focus.

"Don't apologize for healing me." Bucky said.

"When I'm done with your body I'll do your head, I didn't feel anything abnormal but I just want to make sure." You let out a small dry chuckle. "Still though... Bucky, a fucking bomb..."

"Hey, I didn't see it coming." The winter soldier defended himself.

"That would've taken the cake if you had jumped on it on purpose." You said.

"I think if I had known you would come to save me I would've considered it." He grinned.

"Don't joke about that. When I saw Heimdall and Thor at my door I immediately knew there was only one reason for them to come wake me." You sighed. "Well, I was already awake..." You let that escape.

"Wasn't it 5am in Asgard as well? Why were you awake?" Bucky asked.

"I..." You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't know if your ex was the best person to talk about this with.

"If you wanna talk to me about him I don't mind." You smiled slightly.

"I see you can still read through me." You said and Bucky smiled as well. "I... I was kinda having a bad day yesterday and before sleeping I was frustrated so I got mean with my servant and Loki... I regretted it all night, it kept me awake." You explained.

"I'm sure they'll both forgive you if you apologize." He said and you felt really good.

"Thank you... for saying that, Bucky." You opened one eye and smiled at him. "I didn't have time to warn Loki about this and I'm worried he's gonna have bad thoughts..."

"You told him about the kiss?" Bucky asked and you nodded.

"I did... a-and it got really bad." You replied.

"How bad?" He dared to ask.

"I..." You sighed. "So bad that I don't want to talk or think about it ever again."

"Are you safe on Asgard?" Bucky understood you didn't want to talk about it but it didn't stop him from worrying about you.

"It's been months since I've been living on Asgard now. There used to be some... bad times but they happened while I was on Midg- on Earth too. If you're worried let me stop you, I'm doing well on Asgard. Sure, some things aren't perfect yet but we're all making efforts." You replied.

"I don't have the context so this sounds very mysterious and ominous to me but I just hope you take care of yourself, doll." Bucky said.

"What about you? How have you been?" You asked. "We talked about this, I hope you're not back to being a shadow." He chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about that, Steve and Natasha aren't letting me rest. I see Sam occasionally as well." He replied.

"I'm glad those two are finally doing what I asked them." You smiled.

"We haven't seen you in a while, you don't miss us anymore?" Bucky teased.

"You know I miss you all but I'm not gonna lie to you Bucky... The last time I came... I left with a really sour taste in my mouth. I was hurt about you guys reaction." You explained.

"It's been months but I'm sorry about how I reacted." Bucky finally apologized for his behavior for the last time and it felt good for you to hear it.

"Thank you, I really appreciate." You said. "Are you... y-you know, moving on?" You dared to ask him.

"I have to." He smiled a bit sadly. "I'm doing better than last time though."

"I just want you to be happy, you deserve it." You said.

"And you, are you happy?" Bucky asked as well.

"Between me and Loki everything is fine, as I said we're both making efforts. The problem is more like... our surroundings." You explained.

"You mean us, not us two but the Avengers?" He asked.

"Not only but in a way I guess. You guys are my family and I know there's still some beef between you and Loki... but now Loki's family got beef with me." You chuckled.

"What have you done that could've been so terrible for them to reject you?" Bucky asked in amusement.

"Well, everything is fine with Thor and his mother... his father on the other hand...-" You started.

"Wait, Thor told us you saved his life before he left with Bruce for your birthday party... So why are there any problems?" Bucky asked.

"It's really complicated. I guess he is thankful for that and he proposed to reward me but... his blessing was a too higher price for him." You chuckled dryly.

"Why's that? No offense but I think you're way better than Loki or any other Asgardian."

"You're cute but rude." You laughed. "I don't know... I'm not magical, I'm not Asgardian, I'm not of royal blood..." You sighed.

"Oh, he's the old-fashioned type huh?" Bucky smirked.

"Ha, yeah he is." You confirmed. "But I haven't said my last word yet."

"That's the strong-willed doll I know." He smiled. "I hope everything turns out well for you." Your eyes widened.

"Y-You... You mean that?" You asked.

"Of course I do. I've accepted you're not in love with me anymore but just like you for me, all I want is your happiness." He said.

"Bucky..." You felt like crying. You brought your hands to yourself and then you leaned to hug him against you. "You have no idea how good it feels for me to hear you say that." The winter soldier gently caressed your hair as he hugged you back. "Alright, I need to finish healing you. I really need to go back."

"You're not even staying a bit with us?" He asked. You sighed.

"I-I... We'll see about it later." You smiled slightly.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hey." Tony and Bruce came to check on you two. "You guys doing okay?" The doctor asked.

"Hmm." You nodded.

"Steve is making dinner and he's almost done if you both want to join us." Tony warned you.

"Oh no, don't even think about refusing. You need to eat. You've been healing since very early this morning." Bucky said to you.

"Fine." You let out with a little smile. "But because you need to eat as well." You said.

"Awesome. I'll go warn the two others upstairs." The ironman said before leaving the lab.

"You look a lot better Bucky, you did a good job [Y/N]." Bruce smiled at you.

"Thank you." You replied emotionally.

"She's still a Goddess." Bucky teased.

"Oh, shut up with that." You laughed.

"I'll leave you two to it, we'll wait for you." Bruce said before leaving.

"Thanks." You said to him. "Are you gonna be alright? Can you sit or- and stand?" You asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before so I think I'm good." The winter soldier said as he took a sitting position on the bed.

"Your hair looks awful." You couldn't help commentating.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"A part of it is gone on the side and you got dried blood." You sighed. "Don't ever do that to me." You warned him.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower before I join you all for dinner." You smiled at him before getting up from your chair.

"Ow..." Bucky's brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He asked you. "You've been sitting on that chair for hours, I bet your back is killing you."

"N-No, it's my foot." You replied before leaning to take off your shoe.

"What the fuck, you're bleeding." Bucky kneeled in front of you, there was a red spot on the sole of your white sock. "How did that happen?"

"Ah, I forgot I stepped on a piece of glass yesterday night. I took care of my injury but I guess it re-opened while I was standing and healing you."

"But you were sitting?" He was confused.

"Not at first. While you were unconscious I was standing, I-I was so worried about you I didn't even feel my foot hurting. It's Nat who gave me a chair." You explained and he sighed.

"You know for calling me an idiot, you're one yourself." He said.

"Hey..." You said in fake offense.

"Don't move from that chair." He ordered you as he went to get a first aid kit in the room.

"Bucky, you're naked and bloody..." You made him notice.

"And your foot is bleeding, who cares if I'm dirty." You giggled slightly and then winced.

"Ow... Be gentle." You said to him as he cleansed your injury.

"Stop being a baby." He put a bandaid on your sole and then he wrapped your foot in a bandage. "Here, all new."

"Thank you." You smiled at him. "Go take that shower, I'll clean around here."

"Oh no, you get the hell out of this place. We'll clean later." He ordered you.

"You're so annoying."

"Come." You both headed towards the elevator and then you left the lab.

  
  


\---

  
  


"I'm starving, what are they doing??" Nat asked in frustration.

"Bucky told me he was going to shower and then join us." You explained. "Oh crap, do you think he fainted or something??"

"I don't think so, Steve would've warned us." Bruce replied.

"Why did Bucky call Steve over?" Tony asked. The four of you were sitting around the dinner table waiting for the two super soldiers, they had mysteriously disappeard after F.R.I.D.A.Y. warned the captain that the winter soldier had requested his presence in his room.

"Oh finally." The black widow let out when you all heard two male voices in the hallway.

"Oh my God!" You gasped and brought your hands to your face when they walked in. "Bucky, what have you done... your hair??" Your eyes widened.

"Well, now we know why he called Steve over." Bruce said. He had cut his best friend's hair...

"I had to." Bucky explained himself. "Half of it was gone."

"I think it suits you." Nat commentated as she looked at him like the rest of you were.

"What do **you** think?" The winter soldier asked you as he took a seat next to you.

"I-I'm... Damn, I'm not used." You replied. "Y-Yeah, I don't think it's that bad." You said with a little smile. "You still got your handsome face anyway." You teased as you grabbed his chin between your fingers.

"It's the same haircut I had on that picture in the pendant I offered you." He said.

"Bucky, you're wearing a hat in that picture." You laughed. "But yeah, it's not that bad after all now that I'm taking a second look at it."

"Can we please eat now?" Nat begged you all.

"Of course, of course." Steve put dinner on the table and then you finally digged in.

  
  


\---

  
  


"You should give up on the Midgardian, she does not belong here."

"You don't know anything about her." Loki argued with Odin in the throne room.

"Her place is on Midgard with people like her. You know deep inside you she will not come back." The Allfather said.

"She did last time." Loki said.

"And tell me how exactly did that go?" The God of mischief smirked.

"Oh, I'll tell you. She saved your life right after."

"Right after, huh?" Odin knew about what happened.

"We... made mistakes. It's in the past, she's still the woman I love."

"A mere Midgardian. What happened to your liking for treasures?"

"You're even more of a fool if you think she's a simple Midgardian like the others. Have you lost your third eye while you were sleeping for all this time?" The King defended you.

"She does not have what it takes to rule Asgard, I'm preventing you for making another mistake."

"She doesn't have to rule it, I just want her by my side."

"That's not the role of a Queen for a realm as powerful as Asgard."

"I will decide of it myself."

"You know it deep down she will cheat you again. I heard that she was supposed to come back this evening. Where is she, Loki?"

"Why are you so harsh with her?"

"I wish I didn't have to be but I'm the protector of the nine realms, I can't let you lead Asgard to its loss, not even if you're my son."

"How dare you speak of her like this after all she's done for the realm? After saving the said so protector?"

"She's weak-"

"She's stronger than you!"

"You've lost your mind."

"You have no idea what she's been through. Maybe if you actually spent time with her like Thor or mother did you could see it for yourself." Loki said. "I know what this is about though. You're still haunted by what you've done, you don't care who actually sits on the throne by my side since you know you'll always have an eye on the realm for as long as you are breathing. You're haunted by that promise you made. You're the one who's weak, you're the one who's afraid." The King got up and left the throne room after throwing those harsh but true words to his father.


	65. Rumors In The Realms

"So, [Y/N], what do you want to do?" Bucky asked you. "Are you gonna leave right away?"

"What?" Tony asked. The others looked at you with a confused expression. You had finished eating but you were still around the dinner table. You took a deep breath.

"I don't think they'll hold it against me if I stay for the evening." You replied. "And there's something I have to talk about with you all anyway... Or maybe not, I don't know anymore..." You held your head between your hands. "Fuck, I didn't plan this yet..."

"What... are you talking about?" Steve dared to ask.

"Something... very huge and disturbing that I learned not too long ago." You sighed. "I have to reveal it to you all though."

"Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Nat's eyes widened as she asked and Bucky choked on his glass of water.

"N-Nat!" You blushed. "No!"

"You had a long day, maybe you should rest a bit. It's still early, we can meet up in the common room in one hour if you feel like it." Bruce suggested.

"I agree with that." The winter soldier said. "You need it."

"Fine, alright." You accepted and then you got up. "I'm gonna go rest in my room." You left the kitchen and let the other Avengers in the room.

"How are you doing?" The doctor asked Bucky.

"Her powers are miraculous, you know it. She completely healed me." He replied.

"Good, that's great." Nat said. "What happened back there was really terrible."

"Hm, indeed." Steve nodded. They all stared at each other in silence until Tony's had enough.

"Come on, do we have to tear it from you? Tell us what happened downstairs." He said to Bucky.

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"You and [Y/N]." He precised.

"Nah, nothing." Bucky replied. "She's still with him and it's clear she loves him."

"And how do you feel about that?" Nat asked.

"I just want her to be happy. The last time she was here everything went awfully wrong, I don't want to make her upset again."

"I'm glad to hear you say it, I think you're healing." The captain said as he put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. Bucky lowered his head and smiled slightly as he stared at the table lost in his thoughts.

  
  


You closed the door of your room and then took a few steps thinking about what you were going to tell your friends. You didn't plan that _**conversation**_ to go like this but now that you were on Midgard maybe it was time.

"Heimdall... I don't know if you can hear me but I'm gonna guess that you can. I just want to reassure Loki through you and say that I'll come back tomorrow instead of tonight. I could heal Bucky and everything went well but... I want to tell them about what he told me... About New York. They will need time to process the news and what I'm about to reveal to them isn't going to be easy. I prefer to stay here for the night. Thank you if you heard me." You sighed deeply. You were really nervous about that talk but also you feared that Loki might have some bad thoughts about you staying longer in the compound. You really hoped he would understand.

Hopefully you would see him tomorrow. It was just a matter of few extra hours.

You headed to your bathroom to take a shower and when you were done you laid on your bed to rest for a few minutes. You closed your eyes and thought deeply about the words you were going to say to the Avengers.

  
  


\---

  
  


_ **Knock knock!** _

"Hmm..?" You opened one eye and turned around in your bed. You heard another knock and this time you opened both eyes. "Come in!"

"I knew you were sleeping." Bucky said as he walked in. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright. I was so tired I forgot to put an alarm. You did good." You took a sitting position on your bed and stretched.

"The others are already in the common room but if you're too tired I'll tell them you're resting."

"No, no, don't worry. And like I said earlier, I need to speak with you all." You got up and put on a jacket, you were feeling a bit chilly. "Let me just drop by the bathroom and I'll join you all." You said.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside." The winter soldier said as he walked out of your room.

"Let's go." You joined him three minutes later.

"Hey, how are you?" Bruce asked you when you walked in with Bucky.

"Good, thank you for asking." You smiled at him. "Damn, this is gonna be so hard." You muttered to yourself.

"[Y/N], you're making me nervous." Steve said. He had heard you along with Bucky thanks to their super hearing abilities.

"Drink?" Nat proposed to you as she raised a bottle of alcohol.

"No but you guys might need it for what I'm about to reveal to you all." You said as you sat down on one of the couches.

"Sweetheart...-" Tony started. "If you're about to tell us that you're gonna stay on Asgard we kinda... already imagined it."

"You all are sweet-" You smiled. "But God, I wish it was just that..." You said.

"Well, come on. Drop the news." Nat hurried you.

"Fuck, I imagined Loki would've been here with me at least to tell you that, even if he probably needs my support more than I need his..."

"Hey, you're fine. We'll listen to you and talk about whatever you're gonna say." Bucky reassured you.

"I'm really counting on you all, you Bruce mostly-" You said as you looked at him. "Because you're calmer than them." You chuckled slightly but inside you really weren't in any mood for jokes.

"Him, calm?" Tony sounded offended.

"Oh God, Thor isn't even here to back me up..."

"[Y/N]." Steve broke you out of your anxiety. "You can talk to us about anything."

"Okay... This is about... New York." You immediately saw the change in their expressions. Some seemed offended and others confused. "And about what... Loki **did**..." You said with air quotes.

"[Y/N]-" Tony started but you interrupted him immediately.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush any longer. Loki was being controlled when he did what he did in New York." Suddenly a heavy and dreadful silence fell in the room. You tried to get swallowed on the couch you were sitting on, you had a bad feeling about what was going to be said next.

"W-What..?" Steve broke the silence first.

"If you're..." Nat started. "Making this up to make him seem nicer in our eyes-"

"How dare you accuse me of something like this??" You were the one offended this time.

"You weren't there, you didn't see his behav-" Tony argued.

"No I wasn't, but Thor was and he believes him like I do. Also may I remind you the whole world saw what happened, it was broadcasted." You reminded everyone.

"It's not that I don't believe you or do, it doesn't matter-" Bruce started. "But can you tell us what happened?" You were relieved there seemed to be at least one person not against you. Maybe two if you considered Bucky's silence.

"Loki revealed it to me a few weeks ago and before you guys say anything, he didn't have to. I had already forgiven him when he accepted to become an Avengers member in the tower a little more than a year ago." You explained. "So he didn't say it to be in my good graces or whatever."

"Why did he decide to reveal it to you?" Nat asked.

"Because people of the different realms are speaking... There's rumors." You replied.

"About what? His bad behavior on Earth? Is he being trashtalked among the aliens?" You could feel the slight mockery in her voice and you didn't appreciate it at all.

"Because he might be back... Thanos." You revealed.

"Who the fuck is this?" Tony asked.

"The one who controlled Loki." You replied. "He might be the strongest alien out there and he's searching for treasures. They're scattered a bit everywhere in the nine realms." You continued.

"What was he searching for?" Steve asked.

"You don't remember?" Bruce asked the captain.

"The scepter, the cube..." Tony said.

"Exactly." You said. "Now do you remember how he controlled Hawkeye and Erik?" You asked.

"With that same scepter." Steve replied.

"And what was in the scepter?" You asked.

"That small... jewel-like thing." Bruce replied. "We put it in Vision though."

"It's called the mind stone, and it's one of the treasures Thanos is looking for. There's 6 stones in total and Loki was being controlled by Thanos to retrieve them for him."

"Let's say we believe you-" Tony started. "So, this Thanos guy is back?"

"Like I told you there's rumors. Nothing is confirmed yet." You replied. "But Loki decided to warn me in case Thanos shows up on Asgard. A stone is there after all."

"I remember Thor took his brother and the cube after we stopped Loki." Bruce said.

"How do you know he was controlled and simply not working for him?" Nat asked.

"Loki told me he was being controlled and I believe him. He had no reason to lie to me since he was forgiven already." You repeated.

"Maybe it's not your sympathy that he wanted but _ours_." She raised one eyebrow. You let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh trust me, he couldn't care less about becoming friends with you guys, he doesn't even care about his own father who isn't accepting our relationship." You revealed.

"What?" Bruce seemed surprised.

"I'm the one who is trying to fix both parties because I didn't have the privilege to be born in a loving family and now that I have two I'm not gonna sit and watch it get teared apart." You said tearfully.

"Doll..." Bucky put his hand on your back and gently rubbed you in a comforting manner.

"What about you? You're awfully silent." The black widow asked the winter soldier.

"I wasn't in New York." Bucky simply replied. "And I did things against my will as well." You turned your head and looked at him. You felt like he was on your side and you deeply appreciated, you were thankful you could always count on Bucky despite everything that happened between you both. You took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You guys do whatever you want with that information I just gave you but just know that me, Thor and the rest of his family believe him." You said.

"And that Thanos guy might be coming..." Bruce concluded.

  
  


After that long conversation you walked on the balcony to take a deep breath. You needed some fresh air, it felt stuffed in the common room.

"Hey..." You reconized Bucky's soft voice and your lips naturally curved into a small smile.

"Hey, Bucky." You turned around and faced him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." You replied quietly. "Really. I-" You let out a small chuckle. "I expected this to go a lot badder." Your brows furrowed slightly. "Bucky, do you... believe me? Or anything that I said?" You really wanted to know.

"I think deep inside me I do." He replied. "And trust me, it's weird for me too to take _his_ side." Bucky chuckled slightly.

"You know I wouldn't lie." It wasn't a question.

"That's why I believe you." He said. "I mean, Natasha isn't completely wrong and there might a slight chance that he is manipulating you but I believe you for being smarter and recognizing when someone is lying to you." Bucky smiled. "If you really believe what he said to you then that's good enough for me."

"Thank you... so much for saying that." You said to the winter soldier.

"And how is he by the way?" He asked.

"You're really asking me about Loki?" You smiled in amusement before sighing and changing expressions. "Well, you're the best person to understand. Even if you were brainwashed, controlled... I know deep down you feel guilty because it was your hands... I think Loki feels the same." You explained. "That's why he kept quiet, that's why he didn't say anything when he was imprisoned. Maybe it was easing his guilt to feel like he was paying the price for those crimes, even if he didn't commit them willingly." You wiped a small tear at the corner of your eye that threatened to fall. "He told me it was still haunting him... just like you confessed to me." You said.

"You're saying we're similar?" Bucky joked to ease the mood.

"Maybe, in a way I guess." You giggled slightly. "You two are really as similar as you are different."

"I have no idea what this means." You and Bucky kept laughing alone on the balcony. "You should head back inside, you're cold, you got goosebumps." You nodded and walked back in, followed by him.

"What do you think?" You asked Bruce as you sat next to him.

"Oh no, don't ask me..." The doctor lowered his head. "I know **you're** not lying but I don't have the same amount of trust in Loki that I have in you."

"Well, if you trust me and I trust Loki... In deduction, you trust him too." You giggled. "Come on, you saw his behavior during my birthday party. And like I said earlier, he really had no reason to tell me, I had already forgiven him. If I find out he lied it will entirely stop our relationship, it would be really stupid of him to make that up. I know deep down he's saying the truth." You were speaking to Bruce but the others were still in the room and they listened to your conversation.

"I hate how you're always making sense." Tony said.

"What will it cost you all to believe him? Loki is a confirmed Avengers member, he really has nothing to gain from this. In fact, he might've even helped you. He warned you all about a possible future threat. Thanos will come for Vision and Wanda if the rumors are true." You warned them.

"So, we should get ready?" Steve asked.

"For now it's just rumors. If we hear anything new you know Thor, I and maybe even Loki will come to defend our friends." You smiled. "And I own Thanos a personal ass-kicking."

"She's so adorable." Bruce said as he gently ruffled your hair and you giggled.

"Please, just trust me on this." You said to your friends. "I know you guys don't particularly care about Loki and the inverse is true too but it's really important for me you all get along. I'll never pick a side. To me, there's no side. I care about all of you and if I have to force you all to get along I'll do it."

"Alright..." Tony said. "We heard you."

"Come on, get up. I want a group hug." You grinned.


	66. Upset

"God, it felt so good to see you all again." You said to your friends in front of the compound.

"I think we can almost thank Bucky for taking that bomb." Tony joked and you gasped while they laughed.

"Don't ever do that to me." You warned him. "If you guys miss me that badly all you have to do is let me know." You smiled at them.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Nat asked.

"I'm still waiting on that phone device Tony promised me he's working on." You said.

"I'm still on it." He said.

"When will we get to see you again?" Bruce asked you and you sighed.

"Hopefully soon." You replied. "It's a bit complicated with Thor's father at the moment. I wanna deal with that first and then I'll come to spend some time with you guys. I hope to stay for more than 2 days though. And I'm definitively dragging Loki with me." You added with a smile.

"We miss you already." Steve said and it brought small tears to your eyes.

"Aww, doll." Bucky approached you and hugged you against him.

"Take care of you Bucky, don't do that to me again." You said as you hugged him back.

"Eh, I might if you take too long to visit us." He chuckled when you looked at him in shock. He was joking of course... you hoped. You released the winter soldier and hugged your other friends to say bye.

"Think about what I told you guys, I know it's a lot but please do it for me. It's really important for me you all get along." You said to them one last time.

"I promise you we will." The doctor said to you while the others stayed silent. You waved at them with a little smile and then you brought your eyes up to look at the sky.

"Heimdall." You called him. A huge thunder hit the ground where you stood and then you disappeard, swallowed by the Bifrost.

  
  


"Welcome back to Asgard." The guardian said to you.

"Hey..." You said to him. You let out a little sigh. "How... did he take the news?" You didn't beat around the bush.

"Don't worry, the King is smart and he understands your position." Heimdall replied.

"Thank you, that reassures me." You smiled slightly. "By the way... did you hear me yesterday?"

"I did." He smiled at you.

"Thank you. Alright, I gotta go. Thank you again for everything Heimdall." You said and then you went on your way to cross the long rainbow bridge.

  
  


It was morning on Asgard, just like when you left the compound. You couldn't wait to see Loki and tell him everything that happened. You also terribly missed him and you felt bad about how you treated him and Cora the last time you saw them. You had some apologies to do.

"Hey, you're back." Thor grinned happily when he saw you arrive, you had just entered the castle.

"I'm glad to see you." You smiled at your best friend. "My Queen-" You bowed. She was with him.

"It's good to see you, my dear." She smiled at you before embracing you. You hugged her back, she was always so warm and comforting, you loved her as if she was your real mother.

"Did something happen while I was gone? I mean, in case someone needs heal-" You started but she stopped you.

"Everything is well." The Queen replied.

"Though, you should go see Loki." Thor said. "Everytime you leave he starts thinking you will never come back."

"Aww-" You couldn't help being moved. You liked that he missed you as much as you missed him. "Where is he?" You asked.

"In the throne room probably." The God of thunder replied.

"Thank you, I'll check on him right at this instant. If you'll both excuse me, my Queen-" You bowed one last time at her and then you left. You couldn't help your lips curving into a big smile, you were excited to be reunited with the person you loved. Though that grin quickly faded when you ran into someone in a hallway.

"The Midgardian-" Amara raised one eyebrow in your direction. "You're back?"

"Obviously." You replied as you rolled your eyes.

"Too bad. The castle was doing good while you were away. We had a lot of fun with the King-" She smirked but you ignored her and continued walking towards your destination. You didn't care about her lies, you didn't trust her. If something had indeed happened between the two of them Thor would've warned you. And if he wasn't there to see, Loki would tell you himself. You were about to find out anyway.

"Excuse me? I would like to see the King." You warned a guard outside the throne room. He nodded and then went inside to warn the King about your request. When he came back he opened the door and let you pass. You smiled again when your eyes finally landed on him as you walked quickly on the long aisle to reach the throne where he was sitting on. You were glad to find he was alone and the Allfather wasn't in the room. "I missed you so much!" You said to the God of mischief when you were finally at his level. He didn't stand up while you had approached him but you didn't care, you wrapped your arms around Loki and hugged him tightly against you. "L-Loki, I'm so sorry about the other night... I-I was awful..." You apologized.

"… Glad to hear you say it." He said. Uh oh, he sounded upset. That was predictable though. "I thought you were supposed to come back last night."

"Yeah, that's what I said to Thor and Heimdall but it took me so long to heal and then I was exhausted... and also they're my friends. I-I wanted to stay a little longer..." You admitted. "Are you mad at me..?" You asked quietly.

"I'm more upset about what happened the last time we saw each other than about you wanting to hang out with your friends." The King looked into your eyes.

"I love you." You smiled before approaching him to kiss but he stopped you.

"No, nope. That's way too easy." He said.

"But it's true, I do." You giggled. "Hey, are you busy at the moment?"

"What do you think?" Loki was irritated but you didn't know why that sounded so adorable to you, you just wanted to hold him tightly against you.

"Come on, I know you want to ask me some questions and I also got a few things to say to you." You said to him.

"What? You cheated on me again?" The God of mischief raised one eyebrow.

"Ouch- Wow, Loki..." You said in a fake offended voice. "Let me reassure you. No, I did not." You smiled at him. "But Thor told me you were... worried." He sighed deeply.

"Of course you saw him already..." Loki huffed and turned his head to look away from you.

"I saw your mother as well, she was with him." You said. "So, uh... You really were worried?" Your lips curved into a playful smile as you bent over and wrapped your arms around his neck. He turned his head back and looked into your eyes. "Take us out of here." You whispered to him.

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?" The King asked.

"Hmm, I don't know... The Midgardian you love?" You teased.

"Get out, I'm busy. I have stuff to do." You frowned a bit sadly but you tried to quickly erase that expression off your face. You were disappointed but you understood his side.

"Alright... I'm sorry." You said as you brought your arms back to yourself and stood up. "I hope we can see each other later." You said quietly to him before walking back from where you came from. Loki looked at you go and kept quiet, he didn't stop you.

  
  


"You're not with him?" Thor asked you when he bumped into you in a hallway. "Was he not in the throne room?"

"No, no, he was..." You replied.

"[Y/N], did you... do something you shouldn't have done on Midgard?" You gasped.

"Why, thank **you** for insinuating I cheated again..." You rolled your eyes. "No, I did not."

"Sorry. What's wrong?" The God of thunder asked you.

"He's mad at me..." You replied. "You know when you and Heimdall came to get me for the mission... I had a little fight with Loki just a few hours before. A-And I was harsh and in the wrong, I recognize it. I apologized to him earlier but he sent me away... I didn't tell him about anything that happened at the compound."

"How is everyone by the way?" Thor asked as he guided you towards some stairs and you both sat down on them.

"At first it was terrifying... Bucky was in such a bad state. Thanks God, I could heal him. So, yeah, everyone is doing good." You replied. "I..."

"What?" Thor asked.

"I-I told them about... what Loki said to me... About New York." Your best friend's eyes widened.

"I bet they didn't take the news very well..."

"Ehh... I imagined it to go a lot more worse... Bucky believes me, therefore he believes Loki, that really surprised me." You said.

"He does?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. Bruce, Tony and Steve are sceptical and Nat... you know her, she can't stand Loki's sight..." You explained. "But I know they're smart and they'll think about this. Like I explained to them there was really no reason for Loki to lie about this. I think they just need some time to digest the news."

"And how did things go... between you and Bucky?" You smiled slightly.

"It went... really well." You replied. "That made me feel so good, he didn't try to hit on me like the last time, he didn't try to steal kisses, he really seems to have accepted my relationship. It's been months since we've separated so I think it was about time but I'm really happy about this. It would've really made me sad if I had to stop seeing or talking to Bucky." You explained.

"I'm glad then, it's good for him too."

"Yeah, I agree. Steve and Nat told me he's not as depressive as before, I'm really relieved." You sighed. "And how have things been here?"

"You've been gone for only one day so nothing happened. Ugh, besides Amara trying to approach Loki again-"

"Ugh, don't talk to me about her. I ran into her before seeing Loki, she seemed really disappointed I came back." You and Thor chuckled. "She tried to anger me but it doesn't work, I don't believe any word she says."

"Trust me, you really have nothing to worry about. Loki ignored her the whole time, it was obvious he only had you in mind." You sighed deeply.

"I miss him so much, tell him to stop being mad at me..." You laid your head on your best friend's shoulder. "He didn't even kiss me, I could barely hug him..."

"I'll talk to him if you want." Thor smiled at you.

"You're the best, thank you." You said to him. "Well, I think I'm gonna go rest in my chambers. We stayed up pretty late with the others, catching up and stuff..." You got up from the stairs you were sitting on. "I'll see you at lunch." You smiled at the God of thunder and then you left.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Y-You called for me?" Cora asked after she walked inside your room.

"Yes." You smiled slightly at her. "How are you?" She seemed surprised you asked her.

"I'm... fine. I'm good, thank you for asking." Your young servant replied.

"Listen, I... I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I just wanted to apologize to you for how I spoke to you the other night."

"O-Oh... I-It's alright, really-"

"No, it wasn't. I felt really bad after it. I was having a... weird day but it wasn't your fault. I was annoyed with a bunch of things and then I stepped on glass and Loki's comment... It was just the limit, it was too much. But none of it was your fault so I'm sorry for speaking to you that way." You said to her.

"Okay... I appreciate." She replied with a shy smile. "Is that why you went to Midgard? You needed a break?" She asked.

"Oh no, not at all." You replied. "I wish." You gestured her to come sit next to you. "Bucky got badly injured."

"Your... ex?" You nodded. You had told Cora about a bit of your past on Midgard so she knew about him and the Avengers. "Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks God. He was in a really awful state but I could heal him." You said.

"And... what about the King?" Cora asked.

"What about him?" You asked.

"Was he okay with that decision?"

"Well, to be truly honest, he doesn't have a say in the matter..." You chuckled slightly. "My friends are as important as him and _his_ family. If one of them needs my help I'll give it to them."

"I heard that the King was a bit distant during lunch earlier..." She confessed.

"Hm, I see the other servants noticed as well." You said. "Yeah, he's mad at me. Because I was rude to him as well on that night and because... I don't know, he might be slightly upset I went on Midgard to heal my ex." You sighed. "I miss him..." Cora smiled.

"Why don't you do something for him?" She proposed.

"Oh... I didn't even think about that, you're right. What do you have in mind?"

"Usually men only want one thing... But I don't think it's the King's type." A small blush had crept on her cheeks.

"Oh, trust me it is sometimes." You giggled. "But you're right, I think I should do more." You passed a hand on your face. "Ugh, but what do you offer to a King? He already has everything..."

"Maybe you can ask the Prince..." Your young servant suggested.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Loki doesn't like me being too close to Thor. But if I'm desperate I'll go to him." You said. "I could cook him something but what if he doesn't wanna eat it... Also I'm not even sure I can have access to the kitchens of the castle."

"I'm pretty sure the female chief will let you, you had healed her once in the past."

"Oh, that's true. I remember her." You said. "Dinner will be served soon, but maybe I can cook him some dessert? I'll try that. Thank you for the recommandation, Cora." You smiled at her as you got up and then headed towards your door to exit your room.


	67. Starving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for +5000 hits <3

You were so sad about your situation with Loki. Yes, you were responsible for it but that didn't stop you from missing him. You went to the kitchens of the castle motivated to cook him something good. You were a bit limited because you didn't have any knowledge of Asgardian ingredients but even if you had stuff that you knew and you could work with you weren't a very good cook so... You decided to make your favorites: crepes.

You had fucked up your batter at least three times because the only thing on your mind was the God of mischief but you still decided to start over everytime. You wanted to do this for him, even if it seemed like nothing. When you were done you went back to your chambers to take a shower and change before heading to the dining room.

You put on a short pink dress. It was a very different style from the other things you had in your closet but that's exactly what you were looking for. You hoped to look adorable in Loki's eyes and maybe melt his heart a little. You hoped this dress was going to make his upset feelings go away. You let your hair down and put on your tiara as well. Finally you were ready and so you left your chambers.

"Hi, Baotorda." You smiled at your guard.

"[Y/N]." He bowed and then you headed to the dining room.

As always the dining room only had the important members of the castle, you crossed eyes with Thor who was already sitting around the royal table along with his other family members.

"Good evening, my King." You bowed in front of Loki at the royal table and then went to sit next to him for dinner.

"What are you wearing?" He asked you with furrowed brows.

"It's a dress from Midgard. You... don't like it?" You asked him.

"No." Oh, fuck. Well, there went your plans to melt his heart. "Go change."

"What??" Your eyes widened.

"The color is burning my retina, go change or get out of my sight." Something stung you inside your heart.

"O-Okay..." You got up and left the dining room under Thor and Baotorda's confused gazes. You felt like crying when you were in the hallway.

"[Y/N]? Where are you going?" Your guard asked you when he had catched up to you.

"I-I... The King ordered me to change. He didn't like my outfit..." You replied. Baotorda seemed surprised but he stayed silent, even if he wanted to defend you he couldn't say anything against the King of Asgard.

When you arrived in your chambers you took off the dress and threw it on the floor. This whole thing hurt you, you didn't even feel like eating anymore. You sat naked on your bed and stared at the dresses in your closet. You didn't feel like making any efforts, this hit a blow on your confidence and right now you just wanted to wear your leggings and hoodies to hide your body as much as possible.

The more you thought about what had just happened and the more hurt you became, you couldn't help it, you started crying quietly.

"Fuck it." You removed your tiara from your head and threw it away as well. You put on a legging and a hoodie and then hid under the covers of your bed. "Come in!" You shouted to whoever was behind your door and who had just knocked on it.

"I-I apologize... I got worried because you were taking too long." Baotorda said after he took a few steps inside your room.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you. I'm not going back inside the dining room."

"What? But you need to eat." He tried to convince you.

"… Not really feeling hungry at the moment..." You muttered.

"I apologize, I can't let you starve yourself." He said before turning around and walking out.

"Where are you going?" You asked him.

"I have to warn the Prince." You sighed deeply.

"Please, don't... Listen, I'll eat later okay?" You bargained. "I just don't wanna do it in front of people at the moment..."

"Very well." He replied.

"Baotorda?" You called your guard and he turned around to face you. "Thank you... for checking on me." You said to him.

  
  


"Why hasn't she come back?" The Queen worried about you. Everyone had almost finished eating the main course.

"What did you say to her again?" Thor asked his brother. Loki sighed deeply. He seemed annoyed.

"I just told her to change, I didn't like the way she was dressed." He replied without looking at them.

"You know her and you made a comment about her appearance?" Thor spat before getting up. "I can't believe this." He left the dining room to check on you obviously.

"Don't look at me like this." Loki said to his mother. She stayed silent but her sigh was loud enough for the God of mischief to hear it. He was even more frustrated than when he landed eyes on you when you first walked inside the dining room. Loki kept silent for the rest of the time and he just wore that expression of annoyance on his face. The servants cleaned the table and picked up the old plates then dessert was served. In the middle of all the Asgardian dishes there was one that picked his curiosity. "What is that?" The King asked to one of the young girls next to him.

"The Midgardian made it in the kitchen earlier, I think she was making it for you my King. You have nothing to be worried about though, she was being watched and it has been tested to make sure it was safe." The servant replied. Now, he was feeling bad... Loki called over one of the guards and ordered him to go get you.

  
  


_ **Knock, knock!** _

"Baotorda, I told you I w- Oh, it's you." You said to Thor after opening the door of your room. You moved out of the way to let him in.

"I'm sorry for what he said to you." You huffed deeply.

"It's fine..."

"Oh, c'mon it's not. Otherwise you would be over there." You sighed.

"Okay, you're right, it's not." You said. "I'm just not hungry anymore, okay? But rest assured, I already told Baotorda I would eat later, I just don't want to be with people..."

"He told us he told you to change." Thor started. You raised one eyebrow.

"You mean he **ordered** me to go change otherwise I should get out of his sight..."

"What?!" Thor seemed scandalized.

"Thor, calm down. It's...-" You sighed. "Not okay but I'll be fine." You said. Your best friend was walking in circles in your room, he seemed like he'd be down to fight his brother at the moment. There was no need to go to such lengths. "I'm guessing you didn't have time to speak to him earlier, right?" You asked with a little sad smile.

"Yeah, sorry." He replied. "I thought he would be calmer after finally seeing you. Yesterday, he was in a even badder mood."

"Oh God, what again?" You asked when you heard another knock at your door. "Um, hi?" You were surprised when you were face to a guard you had never spoken with before.

"The King has ordered your presence in the dining room, lady [Y/N]." He said to you. You turned around to face Thor, you had no idea what to do.

"I-I honestly don't feel it... I don't wanna argue..." You said to the God of thunder. "And I don't feel like dressing up either."

"Just go like that, it's fine." Thor said to you.

"He sent me away because he didn't like how I was dressed, if I come with my leggings and hoodie he's gonna think I'm mocking him..." You sighed.

"And do you want to?"

"No! I just told you, I don't wanna argue... I-I still miss him... And I don't wanna talk to him with other people in the room, I'm sure it's gonna end in an argument again anyway..."

"Fine. Come with me." Thor said before grabbing your arm.

"T-Thor, I-I really don't wanna go there..."

"You're not." He reassured you with a smile. "I can't ask everybody else to leave so-" He opened a door in a hallway. "You'll stay here instead." You were in a sort of small living room, it looked like a tea room for gossipers perhaps. "I'll have the servants bring you your dinner that you didn't eat yet here and I'll warn Loki to join you." You breathed deeply, you were nervous.

"Okay... Thank you, Thor. Ah, but what about my outfit?" You asked him.

"It's his own fault for asking you to change in the first place, you were fine earlier. If he's unhappy he just has himself to blame." You giggled slightly. The God of thunder closed the door behind him and you went to sit on the comfy couch.

  
  


A few minutes later the servants came in and put your dinner on the table. You thanked them and then they left. You got up from the couch and went to sit on one of the chairs in front of the table. Loki wasn't here yet but you started eating. Your appetite came back when the delicious smell reached your nostrils, it instantly brought water to your mouth.

You had time to finish eating and even for the servants to come clean after you until the King finally showed himself.

"Did you hesitate to come?" You asked Loki right after he took two steps inside the room.

"This is not where we were supposed to meet." He replied.

"Yeah, well, you'll excuse me I didn't really want to come out of my room but I promised Baotorda I wouldn't starve myself and Thor brought me here." You explained. Loki's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean **starve yourself**?" He asked. You clicked your tongue, you didn't mean to let that out.

"I wasn't planning on starving myself, I just wasn't feeling hungry tonight." You explained. Loki calmed down, he was afraid you would attempt to harm yourself again. He didn't want you to hurt yourself everytime he would be mad at you. You both stayed silent for a few minutes. "Are you gonna talk to me or..?"

"The servants brought me what you've made." He suddenly spoke and your brows furrowed in confusion. "Whatever that you cooked." He precised since you seemed lost.

"Oh... I had forgotten about that even." You let out a small dry chuckle. "Yeah, I... I looked forward to eating them with you. Crepes are my favorites." You said. "I guess it's too late now." You hated this, you felt like crying again.

"Indeed, it is." He said. Loki hadn't moved from his spot from the moment he entered the room. He was still standing in front of you, next to the door. You were sitting on the couch with your head raised up to look at him. You've never felt so close yet so far away from him.

"Loki, are you... mad at me?" You asked and he sighed. This felt familiar. "Alright, let me repeat to you what you said to me 2 days ago. How can I fix this if I don't know why you're mad?" You asked. "I told you I was sorry for being rude to you... Cora accepted my apologies..." You muttered.

"… What happened on Midgard?" Your lips curved into a small smile.

"You finally ask." You said and then you patted the spot next to you on the couch. "What did Thor say to you?" You asked the God of mischief as he reluctantly approached to finally take a seat next to you.

"Your ex got badly wounded." He replied.

"Hm, exactly." You nodded. "A bomb exploded next to Bucky, it burned like 70% of his body. T-That sight... It was something truly awful to look at. I know I will get nightmares about it." You explained.

"You healed him?" Loki asked.

"Obviously. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't done." You replied.

"And... did you speak?" The King raised one eyebrow. You knew where he was getting at but you found it amusing to let him try to ask subtly.

"We did." You replied with a small smile. "It came later though."

"Why are you smiling?" Loki was annoyed.

"Because... what he said to me made me feel good. It has been a very long time since he didn't reassure me like he did last night." You said. "No, I didn't cheat on you and no, Bucky didn't try to make me come back. He definitively accepted my relationship this time." You said it because you knew Loki needed to hear it, you didn't want to toy with his anxiety and his fears about that.

"What did he say that made you feel **so** good?" The King asked. You smiled.

"He believes you." You replied.

"Me?" Loki raised one eyebrow out of surprise. "What does he have to believe about me?" You turned your head and looked at the God of mischief.

"New York." You replied to him. It took Loki a second to realize what you were saying to him.

"You... told them?" He asked and you nodded.

"It wasn't planned but yes, I did. I think it was the perfect moment. I-It was a bit scary and intimidating, I would've wanted you to be there by my side or... at least Thor but... finally I decided to tell them." You passed a hand on your face. "It was... hard. I had to explain to them everything that you told me with no proofs except my trust in you, they're sceptical but as I said to them, if they trust me they have to trust you too because I trust you." You said to Loki. "For Bucky it was enough and so, he believes you."

"And the others?"

"Tony and Bruce are _logical_ smart, I know they just need some time but they'll eventually think about what I told them and they'll come to believe you as well. For Steve, I think it will work like for Bucky, if he trusts me he will trust you. And Nat, well... she hates you, I'm sorry but I can't lie." You said. "She still thinks you're manipulating me. Clint is a close friend of hers and after what you did, controlled you I mean, she still holds a grudge. She just cares a lot about the people she loves. She will need more time but I'm sure it will all get solved in the end." You explained everything to him.

"Your time with them was better than the previous one?" Loki asked you and you nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It was good to see them again and without fighting." You replied quietly. "I'm always missing them but while I was there I couldn't stop thinking about you... If I had known what was going to happen in the next few hours I would've cuddled the heck out of you after our evening." You smiled a bit sadly. "You're not asking me abou- hm..!" Loki had crashed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes and kissed him back, you had missed this so, so, so, SO very badly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him against you. Loki laid you on the couch and then climbed on top of you without breaking the kiss once.


	68. A Kind King

It has been three days since you came back from your mission on Midgard. Everything was going well between you and the God of mischief now and you were really happy about it. This afternoon you were also finally going to spend some time with Thor. Loki had freed his schedule and so you were all going to see Valkyrie for that Pegasus ride you had talked about a few days ago.

It was currently morning now and after finishing your breakfast you were headed towards Odin's chambers. Apparently his health wasn't at the best at the moment and so you decided to give your help.

"I'm thankful for everything that you do, dear." The Queen had said to you with a gentle smile.

"As I said to your sons, I'll always be there for them and their family." You smiled back at her. "It's the least I can do at least, I'm living in the royal castle for free." You added.

"I know how you feel." She put a hand on your shoulder. "It will all get better soon." You didn't know if that was a prediction or not but for once you wanted to be positive about your future. You bowed in front of the Queen and then you entered the Allfather's chambers with Baotorda and some of the other royal guards.

"My King-" You bowed in front of his bed. Odin was awake and conscious, looking at you.

"Leave us." He ordered the guards. That surprised you. You crossed eyes with your assigned guard before he left as well. You felt nervous suddenly.

"With your permission-" You asked as you raised your hand and held it above his head. Odin nodded and then you touched him. You closed your eyes and started healing. "Did you... say something?" Your brows furrowed slightly. "You're speaking to me... in my head?" You asked.

"Indeed." He replied. He was communicating with you like when he was asleep and you were healing him. "Why did you come back on Asgard?" Odin asked.

"I love Loki." You simply replied.

"Don't you have friends on Midgard? A family?"

"You know that I do, my King. I told you back then, the first time you spoke to me." You reminded him.

"And you would leave them for him?"

"… Yes." You replied truthfully.

"You would accept to never see them again?"

"No." You said. "And Loki has never asked me something like this." You added. "I will never choose between him and them."

"You wouldn't make that sacrifice for him?" The Allfather asked.

"I think I have sacrificed a lot already." You replied. "But I will never do that. I owe to my friends on Midgard just like I owe to your sons, my King." You explained.

"You cannot be with the King of Asgard. You are not like him." He said. Your brows furrowed.

"What does not like him mean? Because I've never met anybody like Loki." You smiled slightly. "I don't know what it is that you fear about me-"

"Fear?" Odin asked.

"Fear, don't understand, _won't_ understand... It's not important." You started. "But all I want is to be with Loki. I love him and I want to be there for him. It's true, I may not be the best candidate to become Queen of Asgard but not too long ago your people thought the same about Loki." You said. "I may not be Asgardian and magical but I do have powers. Powers that proved to be useful to Asgard..." You were trying to sell yourself to convince him. It really wasn't in your habits to talk about yourself like this but you were desperate, you really wanted to be with Loki and have Odin's approval.

"You're mortal." He said. "Amara is not. What happens if you marry my son and then you die?"

"Then there will be no more person to stand between Loki and Amara, will there?" You raised one eyebrow. "Loki told me about her... and about what happened." You started. "Your promise wasn't to make her Queen, it was to adopt her... You are not betraying your late friend's wish, my King..." The Allfather stayed silent as you kept healing him.

"… What did you see in Loki?" Odin asked you after a few minutes of silence. You let out an accidental little chuckle.

"Kindness." You replied.

"That's unusual." He commentated.

"Loki has... never once been mean to me." You said.

"Are you sure about that?" Odin asked you.

"We were together the few rare times where he was but he regrets and he apologizes. That's something I wasn't used to when other people were mean to me." You explained. "He barely knew me when he first showed me kindness. He's also kind with the Asgardians, I know it's in him, it's his nature." You said.

"You fell in love with a kind person?" The Allfather asked.

"You know he is much more than that, my King." You smiled. "I know that you know that I don't care about the crown and all the privileges that comes with it but it doesn't mean I won't take my role seriously if I become Queen of Asgard." You let out a little sigh. "Loki loves me too and we want this, we want to be together. I know that if it wasn't for the vows he would give up on the crown to be with me, don't let him do that." You said to the King. "He's a wonderful King and Asgard is prospering. I will do everything to help him keep it that way."

"Why did you cheat on him?" He asked and you let out a quiet surprised gasp.

"Love... is a complicated thing." You replied. "And... my ex was still in love with me. I-I felt bad and I didn't want to make him sad so I... allowed him to touch me." You explained. "But it was wrong, for both him and Loki... Even for me. It's not an excuse but I don't have a lot of experience in this, I've been alone for almost all my life. I've made mistakes and I learned from them. I'll never hurt Loki like this ever again." You said with determination.

"You would carry his heir?" Odin asked and you started blushing. You were thankful you were communicating through telepathy at the moment though.

"Yes." You replied. Telling him that you two already tried even crossed your mind but you kept quiet.

"And Thor?" He asked and that surprised you.

"I told you about my friendship with him in our previous mental conversations-" You smiled slightly. "He's my best friend and so much more. He's like the brother I never had. Sometimes he's my big brother and sometimes he's my little brother. I was there for him when he was anxious about your condition." You revealed. "Thor was there for me as well when I needed him. And of course he saved me from a dark place I never thought I would've been able to leave alive but he did, he rescued me. That will stay inside me forever." You explained. "Despite all the misfortune I've encountered in my life I was blessed to cross your sons' path." You brought your hand to yourself and opened your eyes. "I'm done." The Allfather nodded once and then you left his room.

  
  


\---

  
  


You spent some time in your room resting after your healing session with Odin before lunch. You thought a lot about the conversation you had with him, you had no idea if you convinced him or not. He hadn't said anything to you either.

During lunch you were happy to see Loki and Thor but you didn't talk about what happened, the Allfather was in the room after all... You would do it during your afternoon though, you needed to be reassured.

"Cora, what are you doing with this dress? I can't wear that to ride a Pegasus." You said to her.

"Ah, but what will you be wearing then?" She asked you.

"It's nice outside and I need to be able to move my legs freely, I'll wear this." You said as you grabbed the item of clothing and showed it to her.

"… Undergarments?" Your young servant frowned in confusion.

"Wh- It's not undergarments, it's a short!"

"It looks like undergarments." She said as she looked at it.

"Whatever, it's normal to wear that on Midgard." You replied.

"But you are not on Midgard..."

"Okay, what do female Asgardians wear to ride Pegasus?" You asked.

"… Armors?" She guessed. "They don't really do that... unless they're going to battle."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a guard or a warrior so I don't have an armor. I'll wear this." You huffed as you changed. You picked a shirt with it and a jacket in case the temperature would drop. Cora made your hair in two braids and applied a bit of makeup on you. "I gotta go, I'm late-" You said as you got up. "Thank you for your help, Cora." You smiled at her and then you left your room. "Hey." You smiled at your guard.

"Hi, [Y/N]." Baotorda replied.

"I'm going outside, Loki and Thor are waiting for me." You announced before you two started making your way to the entrance of the castle.

"I've heard." He replied.

"Ah, she's here." Thor welcomed you with a grin.

"How bold of you to make us wait." Loki teased you. "Next time, I'll cancel."

"Don't be mean." You said with a smile before putting a kiss against his cheek. "See you later." You waved to Baotorda before leaving with the two royal brothers.

"What is it that you're wearing??" Loki's brows furrowed.

"What?" You asked, oblivious.

"It's alright, Midgardian females wear them all the time." Thor said.

"No one asked you." Loki glared at him.

"What is it with you? Don't be rude." You said to the King. "It's called shorts, it's pants." You explained to him. "I don't know what's bothering you in them but it's not as revealing as what Asgardian women wear around here." You said.

"Is it not?" Loki raised one eyebrow as he glanced at your legs. "If you spread your thighs fur-"

"L-Loki!" You lowered your head and chuckled slightly. "It's too late to change anyway, as you said I'm late."

"Why didn't you just wear something from your closet?" The King asked you.

"I only have dresses, I can't ride a Pegasus with a dress." You replied. "And as I explained to Cora already, I'm not a warrior so I don't have an armor. Apparently Asgardian women don't ride Pegasus around here." You added.

"That's because they're fierce and strong creatures, it takes some skill to ride one." Thor explained to you. "Only the Valkryries, our strongest warriors, ride them."

"Have you ever rode one?" You asked your best friend.

"He... tried." Loki replied with a smirk.

"If you two can't even ride, I'm not going to be able to either. I don't why you suggested this." You said to Loki.

"I thought it would be entertaining." He replied.

"Wait a minute... I can't believe this, did you invite me just to watch me fail?" You rolled your eyes. He stayed silent and you nudged him in the side. "You're so annoying."

"Watch your words when you speak to me, Cookie." He said to you.

"Whatever..." You looked the other way. You felt the God of mischief slowly reach for your hand as you walked and finally you decided to tangle your fingers with his. You discreetly smiled at him.

"I feel like it was forever ago since we went out the three of us since you first came on Asgard." Thor said.

"Right?? Ugh, I missed you so much." You grabbed the God of thunder's arm. "Tell me everything, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, I see the warriors a lot since you've left me- I'm just kidding." He chuckled as you looked sad. "And Heimdall as well, he's my best friend after all."

"I feel so bad, I'm sorry Thor." You said to him.

"Don't be, I'm glad things are doing well between you two." He said to you and Loki. "What about you, though?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me... I saw your father this morning." You revealed.

"What??" They both were surprised. "When?"

"You two didn't know? I thought you would. Your mother was there as well." You replied. "He was feeling a little weak so I went to heal him."

"And... you two spoke?" Thor asked you.

"Not... verbally." You replied. "Like when I healed him while he was asleep, he spoke to me in my head." You explained. "He was awake and conscious though when I first saw him."

"What did he say to you?" Loki asked.

"He asked me why I came back on Asgard." You replied. The two brothers frowned. That seemed odd to them. "I replied that, obviously, it was because I love Loki." You felt him gently squeeze your hand and it made you happy. "We talked a bit about my friends on Midgard and about some sacrifices I would make for Loki... He said I couldn't be with the King of Asgard because I'm not like him..."

"Don't listen to any of this old fool-" Loki started but you interrupted him.

"Shh, I'm not done." You smiled at the God of mischief. "I told him that he was right and-"

"What??"

"Loki, let me finish!" You said. "But I told him that there's literally nobody like you." Thor smiled. "I did what I said to you both I would do... I tried to _sell _myself." You chuckled lowly. "I don't know if it worked but he listened to me."

"What else did he ask you?" The God of thunder asked.

"He asked me about our relationship. Also what made me fall in love with Loki..." You replied as you looked forward, lost in your thoughts, with a little smile on your face. "I'm sparing you all the unnecessary talk but I think he knows, he realizes I really love you-" You said as you looked at the King. "He even asked me about my cheating... and future..."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. You blushed slightly.

"C-Carrying your heir..." Loki's eyes widened and Thor coughed slightly.

"Uh, keep that for when I'm not here please." Your best friend said. The three of you were embarrassed.

"A-Anyway, he even asked me about you Thor." You said to him.

"What did he want to know?" He asked.

"Probably if I had feelings for you too." You replied. "But I told him it is not the case, you're like a brother to me." You smiled at him. "After that I was done with the healing and I left. I don't know what the Allfather thought about what I said to him but for the first time I feel accomplished, I told him everything I wanted to." You said.

"You think he's gonna accept our relationship now?" Loki asked you.

"I don't know." You sighed. "But I don't see what more I can do after that. Everyone is accepting it besides him, I hope he will think about what I told him." You said.

"I think this conversation went well, if my father asked you all these questions I'm sure it's because he's considering the relationship." Thor reassured you.

"God, I hope you're right." You said.


	69. The Pegasus Ride

"Ahh, they're so pretty!" You beamed after you raised your head up and looked at the Pegasus flying high above you. You finally made it to the stables with the two royal brothers. You were excited about your afternoon with them.

"There you guys are." Valkyrie grinned as she approached you three.

"Hi." You hugged her against you with a smile on your face. Thor did the same and then Loki and Valkyrie just stared at each other in silence. You discreetly nudged him on the side.

"Good afternoon." The King finally let out and you smiled at him.

"Your majesty-" She replied. Well, that was the best you were going to get for now. You decided to change subjects.

"How have you been?" You asked her.

"Good, thanks for asking." She smiled at you. "And you?"

"I'm fine too." You replied. "Before we start, do some creatures need healing?"

"Shouldn't you leave that in last? It will drain you and you won't be able to ride." Loki warned you.

"I'm good, don't worry. I took my potion after healing your father this morning." You reassured him.

"That was like 4 hours ago." He added.

"Did something happen to the King?" Valkyrie asked, surprised.

"Don't worry, he's alright." Thor replied.

"Well, if you're that enthusiastic, I guess you can take a look at the two over there." The brown haired woman pointed to two Pegasus in a stable.

"Alright. Come with me." You said to the God of mischief as you grabbed his arm. "Wow, they're so beautiful." You let out as you approached them.

"You're the prettiest sight around here." Loki said to you as he followed you.

"Wh-" He took you by surprise, a small blush crept on your cheeks. "T-Thank you." You smiled at him a bit shyly. "I love you." You let go of his arm and grabbed his hand instead to bring it to your lips and put a small kiss in his palm.

"Stop doing that." He warned you.

"I'm not doing anything." You smiled at him. "Hi~" You left Loki's side and approached the Pegasus to pet it. "Where are you aching, baby?" You asked it softly.

"That one sprained its ankle." Valkyrie suddenly appeard behind you. You had left her behind with Thor but they quickly catched up to you and Loki.

"You're gonna be fine, okay?" You crouched down and put your hand over the Pegasus' wounded leg.

"Be careful!" The King pulled you backward when the creature suddenly became crazy and started moving abruptly.

"Wah!" You fell on your butt. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Thor helped you up.

"Hmm, it's nothing." You said as you rubbed your buttcheek with your hand.

"Easy." Valkyrie calmed the Pegasus down.

"Sorry..." Loki said to you.

"It's okay, I'm good." You gave him a smile to reassure him. "I shouldn't have immediately touched it." You said.

"You can try again, you're fine this time." Valkyrie said to you. She stayed next to the creature just in case. You crouched down again and this time it didn't move when you touched it. You healed the creature for thirty minutes and then it ran and flew away when it was feeling well again.

"Your turn." You said to the other Pegasus.

"Shouldn't you take a break?" The King suggested to you.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." You said. "Ohh, that's not pretty." You said as you looked at the creature's wing. Just like before you put your hands on the wound and closed your eyes to heal. This time it took a bit longer to heal but it was nothing you couldn't do, one hour later you were done. "Whew..."

"I'm gonna get you something to drink." Thor said before walking away. When the other Pegasus left you decided to sit on the hay that was covering the ground.

"Great, I hope you enjoyed this, your afternoon is almost over." Loki said in an annoyed tone to you.

"You will never make me feel bad for healing." You said to him. He sighed.

"In any case, thanks for your help." Valkyrie said to you.

"No problem." You smiled a bit faintly at her.

"There you go." Thor was holding a jar of water with a cup that he filled before giving it to you.

"Thank you." You said to your best friend before taking small sips.

"You don't have to ride right away, you can take a little walk around the stables if you want." Valkyrie said to you.

"I'd like that." You accepted.

"How are you feeling?" Loki crouched down next to you and gently petted your head in an affectionate matter. You appreciated him being gentle for once and not mocking.

"Better." You smiled at him.

"And I'll never make you feel bad for healing, you're extraordinary." He leaned on you and put a small kiss against your temple.

"I appreciate." You gave the cup back to Thor and then Loki helped you stand up.

"How about you and my brother go take that walk together and then we'll meet up for the ride?" The God of thunder suggested and you agreed.

"Great idea. I'll see you two in a few minutes." You said to them before grabbing the hand Loki was giving you. "I'm sorry, I guess this must be a pretty boring afternoon for you." You said to the King after you were a bit far from the stables.

"I'm never bored when I'm with you, you're entertaining." Loki smiled at you.

"It makes me happy you say that, I love spending time with you." You squeezed his hand in yours. "I'm glad you came." The King put his arm around your shoulders and brought you against him to lean on you and kiss your mouth. Your lips curved happily against his as you kissed him back.

"I'll speak to my father when we return home." Loki said to you and your brows furrowed in confusion.

"Really? About what?" You asked.

"Everything. Mostly about what happened to me for a year." He replied.

"I don't understand..." You said.

"You will soon." Loki smiled at you.

"Alright... I'm getting anxious though."

"You have nothing to be worry about, Cookie." You two kept walking for a little while as you wondered about what Loki wanted to talk about with his father.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Are you sure it's safe? I don't wanna hurt them..." You asked Valkyrie as you kept petting the Pegasus.

"They're some of the strongest creatures, we literally won wars with them. Trust me, you're good." She reassured you.

"Come on, just climb on it already." Thor grinned as he picked you by your waist and then put you on the Pegasus. You gasped out of surprise, not expecting it.

"If you dare put your hands on the future Queen of-"

"Loki, put your dagger down!" You yelled at him before bringing your hands to your blushing face. "Oh my God... Ah!" You put your hands in front of you, you started gently petting the Pegasus' back for it to calm down.

"Remember, just squeeze your thighs and whatever you do, do **not** hold onto its wings!" Valkyrie said to you before your creature started galloping.

"Okay... so far so good." You muttered as you rode the Pegasus. You were still on the ground though. Suddenly it started dashing and you knew it was gaining momentum to prepare to fly. You squeezed your thighs around the powerful creature and held onto its back with your hands.

You were terrified to be honest. You could feel its muscles against your legs, the wind brushing your face and hair. Without any warnings whatsoever, the Pegasus hit the ground to jump and you saw its wings flap strongly. You couldn't help letting out a small shriek of surprise when you were in the air. The others at the compound were never going to believe it when you would tell them you rode a Pegasus in the Asgardian sky. You felt a rush of adrenaline take over your body, you were feeling euphoric. When you calmed down you looked around you, it was a sight to not miss. Asgard was gorgeous. You could see the castle, the rainbow bridge, even that little marketplace, all of it was gorgeous. You lowered your head and recognized your friends on the ground waving at you and so you waved back at them.

After you spent some time in the air Valkyrie whistled the Pegasus and then it landed on the ground.

"How was it?" Thor asked you with a grin.

"That's..." You took a deep breath. "This is the best thing I've ever experienced." You let out. You were speechless, there were no words to describe what you just felt.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall, most people do the first time." Valkyrie praised you with a smile. Your friends helped you get off the creature and when you were finally standing on the ground you pulled Loki against you for a hug. He got surprised but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"Are you okay?" He asked you.

"Thank you... for suggesting this." You smiled at him. "You know me really well." The King gently rubbed your back and then he put a kiss on your forehead.

"You're welcome, Cookie." Loki said before putting another kiss on your face. "Do you wanna do it again?"

"No, I'm good, thank you." You replied.

"Well, if you're done, how about we go have a drink before we return to the castle?" Thor suggested.

"Sounds good to me." You smiled.

  
  


\---

  
  


"It's too bad Valkyrie couldn't come with us." You said.

"We'll see her another time." Thor said.

"You're not sad about it?" You asked him.

"[Y/N], I should warn you..." Your eyes widened. What was he going to say to you? "Valkyrie and I decided to just stay friends."

"What?? Oh no, that's too bad..." You frowned a bit sadly. "Because of the Avengers?" You asked and your best friend nodded.

"I'm returning to Midgard soon. We can't build anything solid by living on two different planets."

"I understand, I'm just sad for you both. But if being friends is the best solution then that's good too, you know I'll always be there for you." You wrapped your arms around the God of thunder's waist and hugged him.

"I can never leave you two alone." Loki said when he came back to your table. You went to that familiar tavern on the marketplace to have your drink.

"It's not what you think... Don't worry." You let go of Thor. "How's your friend?" You asked Loki. He had met up with one of his friends at the entrance of the tavern. You and Thor went inside to order drinks while Loki spoke outside.

"Good. He wanted to know more about you." The God of mischief replied.

"Me??" You asked.

"You're the Midgardian the King of Asgard is in love with, obviously they all want to know about you." He smirked and you rolled your eyes.

"Well, why aren't you asking him to join our table?" You asked Loki.

"He's working so he left. There will be other opportunities though." He said.

"Alright." You shrugged before taking a sip of that Asgardian fruit juice you loved so much. "Well, I don't know about you both but I spent a great afternoon. I loved it." You said with a smile.

"I did as well. It was fun to spend time with you again." Thor said.

"You're sweet." You smiled at your best friend. "I'm really gonna miss you when you'll leave for Midgard." You said to him. "How about you?" You asked Loki.

"Are you really asking me if I'm gonna miss him?" You let out a genuine laugh.

"No, silly." You giggled. "I'm asking you if you spent a good afternoon." You said to him. You and Thor were discreetly grinning.

"I told you already, I'm entertained when you're around." He replied.

"How sweet, I'm a jester." You chuckled. "I'm just kidding." You said as you leaned on Loki and put a small kiss on his cheek when he sighed in annoyance.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Thank you two so much, I had a lot of fun." You said to the royal brothers after you stepped inside the castle. "I'm gonna take a shower, I still have hay in my hair." You giggled.

"I'm gonna help you with that." Loki smirked and you rolled your eyes in amusement.

"See you at dinner, Thor." You waved to your best friend before walking away with the King to head to your chambers. "You want to take a shower with me?" You asked Loki with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" He asked. The God of mischief handed you his hand that you took and then you teleported inside your room. Cora was nowhere in sight so when you two were alone Loki pulled you against him and crashed his lips against yours, he kissed you passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much fervor.

"Loki..." You moaned his name quietly when he broke the kiss to bury his head in the crook of your neck and kiss you there. "Ah!" You gasped loudly when he slapped your butt. You heard him chuckle in your neck. "You're so annoying." You smiled anyway at his game.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered you and you obeyed as you stared into his eyes with challenge. When you two were naked you stepped inside your bathroom. You ignored the bathtub and headed towards the shower stall instead. "What's that??" Loki suddenly asked you.

"What's what?" You asked in confusion. You were giving him your back as you picked products that you were going to use in the shower.

"You're bruised." The King replied.

"What? Where?" You asked as you turned around.

"Your butt... Did I do that??"

"I really doubt your small slap earlier did that." You said as you went in front of the mirror to check. You indeed had some purple marks on your buttcheeks. "I guess it happened when I fell or when I rode." You said. "It doesn't even hurt, I feel nothing."

"I'll take care of it after our shower." Loki smiled at you.

"Sounds promising." You smiled back as you handed him your hand. "Come on, go in there."

"You're gorgeous." Loki said to you after you closed the glass door behind you two. He wrapped one arm around your waist and squeezed you against him.

"I love you." You whispered before making him lean to kiss.


	70. I Want A Ring

"Meow~" You heard a familiar sound coming from the balcony.

"Hey, you." You got off your bed and approached to cat. "You missed me already?" You leaned to pick up the black cat against you and then you returned to your bed. "The last time I saw you was when I came back from Midgard. Your King was mad at me."

"Meow?" You gently scratched it behind its ears and under its head. The cat purred against your touch.

"We're doing better now though, he's gonna come here soon." You spoke to the small animal. During dinner Loki had made plans with you so now you were waiting for him in your room. You didn't know if he had late King duties or if he went to speak with his father like he said to you during the afternoon. "I don't even have to ask Loki if I can bring you with me on Midgard since I might live here." The cat licked your cheek before jumping from your bed. "Where are you going?" You followed it to the balcony but when you arrived the cat was gone. "I guess you just wanted to say hi." You stayed a few moments on it looking at the beautiful view in front of you. The stars were shining brightly and it filled you with joy.

_ **Knock, knock!** _

"Coming!" You shouted to whoever was outside. You closed the balcony door and then you went to open the door of your room. "Since when do you knock?" You asked Loki.

"I literally always knocked." His face frowned in confusion.

"Ah, you're right." You said with a smile. "Come in." You grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"You're gorgeous." The God of mischief complimented you after taking a good look at you. You were wearing a nightgown, it was pretty late anyway.

"Thank you." You smiled at him.

"Do you want to come to my chambers?" He asked.

"Why? You don't like it in here?" You asked him.

"I just prefer mine." Loki replied.

"Alright. Your sheets are softer anyway." You leaned on your bed to grab what you needed to sleep.

"You know that all you have to do is ask to get nicer sheets, right?"

"Maybe I should get that as a reward from your father instead of his blessing." You joked. The King rolled his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arm around your waist and then you teleported in his chambers. "I'll never get used to the feeling." You let out.

"So, what were you doing before I came to get you?" Loki asked you as he removed some layers before joining you on his bed.

"Nothing, I like reading with you so I didn't touch the book you offered me and I got used to all the songs in my mp3 player. I was just thinking." You replied after you got comfortable on his bed. "What were you doing?"

"I was in the throne room." He replied with a smile... and that's it.

"Okay..? Are you waiting for me to ask about what you did there or do you just not want to talk about it?" You asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Loki grinned as he finally joined you.

"What is it with you, you've been weird since we came back from the stables." Your brows furrowed.

"I love you." He kept grinning as he stared into your eyes.

"Oh, and that suddenly impacted your mood and made you odd?" You asked. "But if you don't wanna talk about it fine then, keep your secrets. Goodnight, Loki." You laid on your side and gave him your back. The King sticked his body to yours instantly and put his hand on your stomach.

"I was so lucky to meet you." Your heart skipped a beat. You turned around again to face him this time.

"You're making me anxious." You said to him.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"I-I don't know, you're not like this usually." You replied.

"And how am I?"

"… Mocking? No, wait, that's not what I meant. Not in the mean way, more like teasing." You corrected yourself. "But since earlier you've had this weird happy expression on your face and you keep complimenting me, you know something, don't you?" You asked him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The God of mischief kept grinning as he wrapped his arm around your waist. You felt his hand travel up on your back and then slowly go further down until it stopped on your butt. "Are you still bruised?" He rememberd and worried suddenly.

"Hmm." You nodded. "I can't heal myself, it will probably go away on its own in like 3-4 days." You started blushing. "Loki, what are you doing?"

"Show me." He gripped the hem of your nightgown and pulled it up.

"It's nothing..." You brushed off but he didn't care.

"Come here." Loki took a sitting position on the bed.

"Where??" You asked in confusion. He rested his back against the bed frame and laid his legs in front of him, he patted his thighs to show you. "Lay horizontally."

"No, that's embarrassing..."

"You get embarrassed around me?" He asked you.

"Wh- Of course I do!" You replied.

"That's so adorable." Loki smiled.

"Stop making fun of me..." You pouted. "Ow-" He gently pulled on your cheek.

"Just come here. Lay on your stomach." You sighed.

"Fine..." You moved on the bed and then proceeded to lay on your stomach on his thighs.

"You're so beautiful." Loki caressed the back of your naked thighs with his hand.

"One year ago who would've thought that we would be together like this now, huh?" You smiled slightly. "On Asgard." You added.

"I don't regret waiting." He said and it made you happy.

"I don't care if we never get married, I'm just glad we can be together." You said as you faced forward. "Hhh- Loki?" The King had leaned on you and left small kisses on your bruised buttcheeks.

"I promise you we'll get married. With or without my father's approval." He swore to you.

"You never asked me officially." You giggled.

"I'm pretty sure I did." Loki frowned slightly. "At one of our first dates."

"I'm pretty sure that was **the** first date." You said. "And you asked me to become Queen."

"What's the difference then?" He asked.

"It's not the same." You quibbled. "And you didn't even give me a ring."

"I've offered you mountains of gifts."

"Loki, you know what I mean." You smiled. "I want a real proposal with a ring when I'll expect it the least." You giggled. "You can't take that from me, I've dreamed about this for years. A little more than a year ago I was convinced I would end my life alone." You confessed. Loki brought his other hand to your face and gently stroked your cheek. He felt bad for you and that moved him.

"Alright, I'll think about it." He said and you beamed.

"I love you." You said to him as you leaned against his hand.

"Come." The King requested of you. "Against me, I want a hug." You complied happily. You got off him and then you proceeded to straddle his lap. Loki wrapped his arms around your back as you wrapped yours around his neck and then you squeezed each other tightly. "I'm so in love with you."

"Aw, me too." You giggled when he left a trail of small kisses on the side of your neck. "I love you, I promise you I'll never hurt you again." You took a deep breath. "I... realized some stuff when I talked with your father this morning, especially when he asked me why I had cheated on you."

"Don't listen to what he said to you." Loki reassured you.

"He didn't tell me anything." You smiled a bit sadly. "He just asked the right question. I didn't have Thor or Nat to tell me that what I did was wrong. I was selfish when I did what I did." You said. "I actually wish I got scolded but it's not even what happened, your father just made me face my mistakes." You explained. "It was wrong for both you and Bucky. I should've realized it sooner by myself. It even reminded me of what happened in the tower one year ago. By not choosing I was hurting you both." You wiped a small tear that appeard in the corner of your eye. "But I promise you it's over. It's you that I love and only you. I'll never betray you again and if you want me to keep my distances with Thor I'll do that as well." Loki brought his hands to your face and stared into your eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you." You said quietly. The God of mischief pulled you towards him and brushed his lips softly against yours.

"You're all forgiven, my love." He said to you with a smile after naturally breaking the kiss.

"Say..." You whispered as you nuzzled your nose with his.

"Hm?"

"Do you..." You bit onto your lower lip.

"Say it." Loki smirked.

"I... really want you... to make love to me." You confessed as you stared into his eyes. "Do you want to..?" The King playfully gave your lips a cat-like lick. You giggled as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. "I want to ride you." You whispered to his ear after leaning on him.

"Go ahead, Princess." You crashed your lips against his, you wasted no time tangling your tongue with his as you kissed passionately. You brought your hands to the hem of his shirt and then pulled it up to take it off. You caressed his torso, his skin was so smooth, it felt pleasant as always.

"L-Loki..." You breathed his name as he kissed your collarbone before running his tongue on the sensitive part of your neck. You felt him lightly suck on it and then bit you, not to hurt you but enough for you to feel it. You rolled your hips against his and you smiled in a satisfied way when he groaned against your skin. Loki took your nightgown off you and threw it somewhere on the floor before attacking your cleavage with more kisses. "W-Wait... Raise your hips a little." You instructed him so you could lower his pants. He brought his own hands to his pants and lowered them along with his underwear.

"Hhhng-" You grasped his half-hard dick and pumped it in your hand to get him ready. The God of mischief helped you take off your panties as well and when the piece of clothing was finally out of the way he brought his hand to your pussy.

"A-Ah..." You closed your eyes and held onto his shoulder with your free hand as he rubbed you.

"You're soaked already." Loki smirked.

"You're one to talk." You passed your thumb on his already leaking tip.

"Put it in you already, I want to feel you around me." You raised your hips and then you guided his dick towards your entrance.

"O-Oh fuck..." You slowly lowered yourself on his girth but it was so big you immediately felt full when he wasn't even half way inside you already.

"You're doing amazing, Cookie." Loki was gently rubbing your thighs with his thumbs to soothe you, you appreciated.

"C-Can you- fuck!" You threw your head back when he pushed his hips against yours. He was now fully in.

"You can take me, you're good." Loki reassured you.

"Hmm-" You nodded. "I'm okay." You put your hands on his shoulders for support and then you slowly raised your hips before sinking back on his length. "O-Oh my God..."

"You're so tight, warm and soft, you feel amazing." The King said as he gripped your hips.

"I-I swear if you don't stop talk- Ahh!" You brought one hand to your mouth to cover your loud moans when he moved. Your face was as red as a beet, Loki felt amazing as well inside of you.

"Tell me how you feel." He requested of you.

"M-My lower stomach is burning... but it feels so good." You said. You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you finally started moving your hips against his in a nice pace. Loki brought his hands to your chest to play with your breasts. He squeezed them and then his fingers found your nipples. He pulled on them and each time he felt you clench around his dick. "Loki..." You moaned when he leaned and catched one of your nipples in his mouth. He licked and sucked on it while his hand played with the other one. He let it go with a loud pop sound to bite the side of your breast.

"Turn around." He ordered you. You let go of his neck and raised your hips to pull him out of you. You missed him inside of you already. "Give me your back and sit on it again." You gulped and bit onto your lower lip as you did what he ordered you to. You guided his dick back inside of you and you both let out a sigh of pleasure when you were connected again. Loki wrapped his arm around your stomach and then he thrusted in you. His other hand made its way between your legs to rub your clit.

"O-Oh f-fuck! Slow down or I-I'm gonna-" You warned him as he rubbed you vigorously. "L-Loki..! Ugh!" You whined when he stopped touching you. "Really? This again?" He chuckled lowly behind you.

"You know what I want to hear." The King whispered to your ear. He held you by the waist as you kept bouncing on his length until you were finally going at the rhythm he wanted you to reach and then he touched your clit again.

"Loki, please..." You begged him.

"What do you want, Princess?" He asked you darkly. His other hand left your waist to grab your breast.

"Please touch me... I-I want to come." You admitted.

"You want to come on me?" He asked and you nodded.

"Hhh! Yes! Loki please..." His fingers circled your clit but didn't touch it, driving you crazy.

"Come closer, Princess." He made you lean your back against his torso until you were almost laid on him. "Spread your legs and bend them." Loki put his hands under your knees to keep you spread and then he started thrusting fastly inside of you. You closed your eyes and moaned loudly as he pounded in you. You could feel him reach so deep inside of you and rub against all your sweet spots, you were almost there.

"Loki!" He let go of one of your legs to bring his hand to your pussy and then he rubbed you as he kept thrusting. When you were finally there you clenched and came all over him. The way you squeezed him the King couldn't help coming at the same time as you. You were both panting and sweating when you stopped moving.

"You were incredible, Princess." The King left a kiss on your shoulder from behind. You got off him and laid next to him.

"I love you." You said quietly as you grabbed his hand, you were too tired to move anything else.

"So do I, Cookie." Loki leaned to put a small kiss on your forehead and then he pulled the blanket to cover you.


	71. Quite Some Time

The bedroom was quiet when the first rays of sunshine shined on your bodies. You could only hear the peaceful sound of your breathings. You woke up first and the first thing you did was search for the King in the bed. You reached for him with your hand and smiled when you touched his skin. You gently rubbed his back as you looked at his asleep face until he finally opened his eyes.

"Good morning, my King." You greeted Loki quietly but with a happy expression on your face. His arms wrapped around you and then he pulled you against his torso.

"Good morning, Princess." He replied. "Have you slept well?"

"Hmm." You nodded. "The awakening is even better." You said as you caressed his abs with the tip of your fingers. "I'm in love with you." You whispered against his skin before leaving a trail of small kisses on him. The God of mischief turned his head to look at you.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he brought his hand to your head and brushed your hair out of your face with his fingers. "I love you too." You smiled and then took a deep breath before sitting on the bed.

"Ugh, I wish we could stay in here all day." You said as you stretched your arms.

"Where are you going, Cookie?" Loki asked you.

"Take a shower?"

"You can do that later. Stay here, the servants will come soon with breakfast." He warned you.

"What?? Really?" You asked and he nodded. "I had no idea you had planned this, you're perfect." You grinned before laying back next to him.

"But then I'm afraid I'll indeed have to go, I can't stay in bed with you." Loki said to you.

"Aw, too bad." You replied. "I have nothing to do so I'll bring my help to the infirmary."

"You should wear something pretty today." He said to you with a small smirk.

"Really? What's the occasion?" You asked and he shrugged. "Okay, you're definitively hiding something from me and I noticed it since yesterday. But fine, I'll wear one of the dresses you offered me."

"You'll thank me later." Loki continued to tease you.

"We'll see about that." You raised one eyebrow.

Ten minutes later the servants came in the King's chambers to prepare breakfast and a bath for you two. Loki sent them away when they were done so he could have you all for himself.

"Open up." He smiled at you.

"Mmm, that's so delicious." You sighed happily.

"Do you remember when we had lunch outside just the two of us on Midgard?" Loki asked you and your brows furrowed slightly as you tried to remember that moment.

"Oh..." You rememberd. "It was after the training with everyone and Bucky had punched you in the face. Yeah, I remember. I was so mad at him and at the others." You said. "Why are you bringing that up?" You asked the King.

"That was the first time I fed you." He smiled at that memory.

"R-Really??" You blushed lightly. "It's funny you remember."

"I remember all the moments I spent with you." Loki said. You smiled at him before leaning a bit and brushing your lips against his.

"That's adorable." You said before taking a sip of your glass of milk.

"Come back here, your lips tasted very sweet." He said after licking his own lips.

"That's because you fed me with this." You said with an amused grin as you pointed at the pastry.

"Well, it tastes better on your mouth." Loki put his hand behind your head and brought you against him to kiss again. "Hmm, much tastier."

"L-Loki!" You giggled as you gently pushed him away with your hand against his torso when he licked your lips. "I'm so tired of you." You rolled your eyes in amusement.

"Are you finished?" He meant your breakfast.

"Hm, why?" You confirmed.

"I've had enough of waiting, I want to do you in the bath." The King smirked.

"Oh my God-" You brought your hands against your red face. "L-Loki, what are you doing? I can walk." You stopped him when he got up from his chair and approached you to pick you up in bridal style. You lightly slapped his hands away before getting up as well.

"Alright." He said as you both headed towards his bathroom. "Go in there." He gestured you the warm bath while you were taking off your nightgown.

"Please, be gentle. I don't wanna be sore all day like that one time." You said to him.

"You keep complaining yet when we are doing it you beg me to not stop." Loki chuckled as you brought your eyes to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Whatev- ah! What are you doing?" You asked him when you felt him touch your butt.

"Those bruises are bothering me, I ordered everyone when I learned about your arrival on Asgard that not a scratch should be left on you." Your heart skipped a beat, that somehow moved you.

"I-It's just a couple of bruises, don't worry, they'll go away." You said. "Maybe if you also stopped staring at it..." You muttered.

"What did you say?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Nothing..." You replied. You two finally entered the spacious bathtub and then you carefully sat. "The water is so warm, it feels great." You said as you put your arms in the water and wetted your shoulders. The God of mischief approached you and then he put his arm around your waist. You smiled as you looked at his face. "You're tickling me."

"You're so sensitive." Loki said as he stared darkly into your eyes. You put your hand against his torso as he pulled you closer to him. He leaned on your face and kissed you sensually. "Turn around, go on your fours." You kissed him again before obeying. You went on your knees and bent over to hold onto the bathtub edge. "Your hips higher. Perfect, Princess." The God of mischief stared at your buttcheeks coming out of the water before running his hands on them. He gently caressed you, he didn't want to bruise you anymore that you already were.

"Hhhn..." You felt his fingers rub the inside of your thighs travelling further up until they met your slit.

"You're gorgeous." He commentated as he kept staring at you from behind. Loki came closer to you until his thighs met yours. He made you spread your legs wider and then you felt it. He pressed his length against you and started slowly rubbing it between your buttcheeks. "How much do you want it?" He leaned on your back and whispered to your ear.

"Please, just put it in already..." You replied. You didn't sound annoyed, in fact you wanted this as well.

"Everything you want, Princess." Loki smirked. He grasped his dick in his hand and guided it towards your entrance. You closed your eyes when you felt him push slowly inside of you.

"I-I feel so full..." You let out quietly.

"I will fill you up and continue to do so until you're pregnant, my love." The King grabbed onto your hips and pulled out slowly before pushing back in.

"Aah!"

"Would you like that? Do you want to carry my children?" You gulped.

"Y-Yes." You replied. "Please do me until you finish inside me, Loki." You blushed. Once again he pulled out slowly and then he fastly pushed back in making you throw your head back. "O-Oh fuck, I'm gonna be sore again..." You muttered. Loki held tightly onto your waist as he thrusted in you. You closed your eyes and moaned loudly. With his fast movements you two were making waves in the bathtub and creating a mess on the floor but you were far too gone in your pleasure to care at the moment.

"You're taking me so well, Princess. I can feel you squeezing me nicely." You loved hearing Loki's praises, you felt so good when he complimented you.

"Loki..! Oh, please right there..." He picked up his pace and fucked you harder. He couldn't get enough of his name being moaned in your mouth. The King left a trail of hungry kisses on your back as he pounded hard inside of you. "Please, please! I'm begging you, don't stop now!"

"I won't, Princess-" He promised you as he kept penetrating you. Loki started panting and you knew he was close as well. Suddenly he started going even faster and you felt the knot in your abdomen break, you couldn't hold it anymore, you came hard on his length. You grasped the edge of the bathtub as your eyes rolled back, you let out a long final moan as you climaxed. The God of mischief buried his head in your nape and moaned quietly as he finished inside of you as well. You felt him invade your insides and fill you up. Loki stayed buried in your warmth for a little while as you both tried to catch your breath back. He dropped on your back and you were both panting heavily.

  
  


After you both cleaned yourselves Loki dropped you in your chambers before leaving for the throne room. He promised he would see you very soon. You opened your closet to wear something pretty as he requested earlier and at that moment Cora entered your room. You were happy to see her, she could help you prepare before you leave for the infirmary. You wore a Greek inspired long beige dress with long see-through sleeves. Your young servant also put a lot of gold accessories on you and when you looked at yourself in the mirror you really felt like a Princess.

"I wonder if this is pretty enough now-" You muttered to yourself.

"This dress the King offered you is really beautiful." Your young servant smiled as she put your tiara on top of your head. Cora had let your hair down, she knew the King preferred it that way. "Is something wrong, [Y/N]?" She asked you when she looked at your face in the mirror and you were frowning a bit.

"No, no... It's just my head started spinning suddenly." You said and at that moment Cora took your hand to guide you next to your bed and make you sit on the edge of it. "I'm stressed about Loki, he was acting oddly."

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should call someone to examine you." She suggested.

"I'm alright, it's just my anxiety. I'm feeling slightly nauseous." You said. "It'll pass, I'm sure it's nothing." You added.

"Well, you're going to the infirmary anyway so if you still feel sick later let the helpers know." The young girl said to you.

"Hm, thank you Cora." You smiled at her and stood up. You felt better. "See you later." You said to her before leaving your room. "Hi, Baotorda."

"Good morning, [Y/N]." He greeted you respectfully as always. "You... look beautiful."

"You're sweet, thank you." You smiled at him. Your guard was starting to know you and so he read the anxiety on your face. You two could call yourself close friends now. "I'm going to the infirmary to bring my help." You warned him.

"Alright." And so he proceeded to escort you.

"And you? How have you been?" You asked him. "I mean, since I healed your knee."

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt." He replied. "Thank you again."

"It's nothing." You brushed off. "You know that if there is anything else you shouldn't hesitate to tell me." You reminded him.

"I know." Baotorda smiled slightly.

When you arrived in the infirmary you greeted everyone and then you started healing. You still felt a bit sick but it was bearable.

"Maybe it's the Asgardian air starting to get to you." A helper joked next to you and you giggled.

"Who knows? I've been here for quite some time now." You replied, amused.

"Have you all heard? The King wants everyone in the throne room before lunch." Someone else said.

"Loki??" You worried. He hadn't said anything to you.

"Ah no, the Allfather." The person replied. You started to wonder and worry if it had anything to do with what Loki was hiding from you.

"It is probably about his health or the Prince going back to Midgard." An old lady muttered.

"Well, we'll find out soon..." You said. It was almost time for lunch anyway.

When you all were done with your work you got out of the infirmary. Baotorda joined your side and then you headed for the throne room.

You got nervous when you arrived, everyone was here already except the royal family. You took a seat in the audience with the other Asgardians and then you waited for the news. You hoped it wasn't going to last for too long because your stomach was starting to hurt again. You were hungry mostly. You looked around you a bit and noticed really _everyone_ was here, the guards, the warriors, the Valkyries, Heimdall, Cora, Kal, Amara...

Suddenly the doors opened and everyone stood up. You imitated them and then you smiled when you recognized the members of the royal family. The Asgardians were cheering loudly for them. Thor smiled at you when he recognized you in the audience but he didn't stop at your level. He kept walking through the long aisle until he reached the throne. Then his parents came and the cheers were still as loud. Finally the King entered as well, you clapped with everyone else as you looked at him. Loki discreetly winked in your direction when he crossed your gaze and then he joined his family. When they sat down the Asgardians imitated them and sat as well. The cheers ceased and suddenly the room was completely silent. This was very solemn, you wondered what they were going to say to everybody.

"Asgard-" Loki's voice resonated in the room. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice." You were all drinking his words and taking all the informations he was giving. The King talked about his brother going back to Midgard soon, about economics and other subjects that really didn't interest you but you needed to hear them as well if you were going to live here anyway. Suddenly he talked about something that you didn't expect...

"Mad Titan??" An Asgardian whispered next to you. Loki told the Asgardians about the rumors about Thanos. Maybe this was getting more serious. You were nervous, you didn't know what Thanos was capable of but all you knew was that Loki feared him and that was enough to make your skin crawl. You wondered if Thor returning sooner to Midgard had to do with this, maybe he needed to warn Earth about this possible alien threat. You would ask your questions about this later though. The God of mischief was done and then it was his father who started speaking. You thought this was probably the end of the meeting but oh, you were so wrong.

"[Y/N]-" Your eyes were starting to close when suddenly they widened when Odin called your name. You cleared your throat discreetly and stood up.

"Y-Yes, my King?" You replied. A guard had gestured you to approach the throne to stand in front of the royal family. You walked quickly and hoped this would end soon, you hated being in the center of attention. You wondered what the Allfather wanted to say to you, it made your heart race. You relaxed a little when you crossed eyes with his other family members and they smiled at you.

"It has been... quite some time since you've woken me." He started and you listened carefully.

"I-Indeed..." You said. "And, just like everyone in this room, I'm glad you are doing well." You added. Odin's lips curved slightly.

"You still haven't been rewarded for everything that you've done for Asgard despite you not being from here." He continued. "And not only is it bothering me, but it is also bothering the Queen and my sons." Odin said as he turned his head to look at Frigga. You suppressed a little smile from appearing on your face. "What would you like?" You lowered your head as you thought, you couldn't help your lips curving this time.

"Nicer sheets for my bed." You replied to everyone's surprise. Loki chuckled discreetly. The Asgardians looked at each other, they were confused. You understood them though, this was just an inside joke between you and the King.

"I refuse." Odin replied and your eyes widened, you stopped smiling. You understood that his blessings may have been a too higher price to pay since it involved a lot of different things but a couple of soft sheets were worth nothing for him so why did he refuse?

"I... ran out of ideas then." You said. You didn't ask for his approval of your relationship because you didn't want to face another humiliation in front of all the Asgardians.

"Ah, that's regrettable-" Odin started. "You see, my son Loki has asked for something from me yesterday night-" You were afraid of understanding. "And if my sickness didn't take my memory from me, it was something similar that you had requested a few weeks ago."

"A-And-" You gulped. "Did you give it to him..?" You asked as you stared into Odin's eyes with anxiety.

You brought your left hand to your chest when suddenly the King got up from his seat and took a few steps forward to stand in front of you. Small tears had appeard in the corner of your eyes, your breathing got fast when Loki gently took your right hand between his. You felt like time stopped, nothing existed around you anymore. It was just the two of you in the middle of the quiet throne room. The God of mischief put a knee down and raised his head to look at you with a smile on his face.

"[Y/N]-" Loki held your hand with only one of his and then he opened his palm with his free one. You saw something magically appear in the middle of it. You gasped and your eyebrows raised when you saw what it was. "Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh moment  
By the way, the story is so not done. So don't expect us being in the final arc of DYTM.


	72. She Said Yes

You stared into Loki's eyes in disbelief, you were pretty sure that your soul had left your body. You felt like the King and everyone in the room have been waiting for your answers for hours when it's actually just been five seconds. A tiny part of you was still believing that this couldn't be real and you were still dreaming next to the God of mischief. He squeezed your hand slightly and it brought you back. You blinked a few times and breathed again, you didn't even notice you've been holding your breath since he proposed to you.

"I-I..." You stuttered. Loki looked at you, he seemed lost. What were you doing? You couldn't let him wait any longer. "Yes." You finally let out quietly as you stared at him.

"She said yes!" Thor beamed and broke the silence in the throne room. Suddenly all the Asgardians imitated him and started cheering and clapping for you two. Loki grinned as he stood back up and wrapped his arms around you.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" You said to him tearfully as you hugged him back. The King released you and then he took your hand to put the ring on you. "H-How did y- hm!" You didn't have time to finish your sentence, Loki leaned on your face and kissed you passionately. At that moment you didn't care if you were in the throne room or in front of all the Asgardians, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you, Cookie." The God of mischief breathed against your lips after you two naturally broke the kiss. "I would do anything- everything for you."

"I love you too." You wiped the small tears at the corners of your eyes as you stared at him with a huge smile on your face. You felt as light as a feather, you were so happy this was finally happening and being accepted by the Allfather. "I-" You turned your head to look at Odin. "Thank you." You smiled at Thor and the Queen as well who were next to him.

  
  


After that scene the throne room was emptied and everyone went to have lunch. You were still flabbergasted when the few people you knew approached you and the King to congratulate you two. Finally you went in the dining room to have lunch.

"When I expect it the least, huh?" You joked with Loki.

"Do you know how hard it was to hide this from you?" He asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, I can only imagine." You giggled. "I'm glad this mystery got solved though, you had me anxious all day." You said to him. "It's weird, I'm appeased but I still feel a bit sick."

"What?" He frowned. "For how long have you been feeling sick?"

"To be honest since I went to Midgard but it got worse this morning. I blamed it on the stress I was feeling because of your odd behavior but now I wonder if it's not something else." You replied.

"You will go to the infirmary after lunch." Oh, he wasn't asking.

"Loki, I'm alright. I was there this morning, they have a lot of work already. I'm just gonna lay in my bed, alright?" You reassured him. The King sighed deeply.

"I will check on you when I'm done with my work." He smiled slightly at you.

"I was counting on it." You grinned. You wanted to ask him about what he said to his father to convince him and also about what he announced in the throne room but for now you just ate peacefully by his side.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked you with a smile after he kept catching you staring at the ring around your finger.

"Hm, I love it." You confirmed. "You've always had good taste." Your ring was in gold and had a beautiful tsavorite stone, you found it very original. It was a nice change, your tiara already had diamonds and the King had offered you other jewelry with different stones. This one reminded you of him.

During dessert you held Loki's hand and then brought it to your lips to kiss it, you smiled at each other when he looked at you. You were the happiest at the moment, you started to slowly realize that this was indeed very real.

  
  


After lunch the God of mischief held you against him and then he teleported you to your chambers so you could rest.

"Don't wait until someone forces you to go to the infirmary. If you start feeling bad call your guard outside." Loki said to you after he put you to bed. He kneeled next to you and brought his hand to your head to gently caress your forehead.

"I love you." You smiled at him.

"I love you too, Princess." Loki leaned and put a soft kiss on your cheek. "I'll visit you later."

"Miss you already." You pulled the King against you and stole a kiss from him before he leaned back. This time he really left your room. "O-Oh my God..." You brought your hands to your face and sighed deeply. You turned your hand and stared at your ring again. This was actually happening. "Oh my God!!" And now you thought about how you had to tell your friends, the Avengers, when you turned your head and looked at the framed picture on your nightstand. It has only been five days since Bucky's injury and so much had happened already. Suddenly you started feeling sick again so you decided to shut down your thoughts and go to sleep. You promised Loki you would rest so you were going to do that.

  
  


Two hours later you woke up when you heard a few knocks at your door.

"Come in!" You raised your voice with your eyes still closed. "Who is it?" You asked when you heard the door open.

"It's me." You recognized your best friend's voice. "I'm sorry, am I bothering?"

"You know you're never bothering me." You said to Thor as you opened one eye and looked at him. "I've just been feeling a little nauseous so I promised Loki I would rest. So, what brings you here?" You asked him as he sat next to your laying body on the bed.

"I just wanted to see my future sister-in-law." He grinned.

"Oh my God, that's right!" You took a sitting position and then you leaned to hug the God of thunder against you.

"Congratulations, by the way." Thor was happy for you and his brother.

"Thank you." You replied emotionally. "Damn, I still don't know how he did it. I didn't have time to talk in private with Loki." You said as you released him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure my father just finally saw you for who you are. He must've also realized that you and Loki really loved each other and so he gave you his blessing." Your best friend explained to you.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore, me and Loki can finally be together in total legality and it's the only thing I wanted." You said happily. "I-It still feels... a bit unreal to be honest." Small tears appeard in the corner of your eyes.

"Aw, [Y/N]..." Thor approached you and put his hand on your shoulder in comfort.

"I-I didn't want to cry in front of Loki and worry him for nothing but I... I'm just so happy at the moment." You said as you gave in and cried.

"It's alright." The God of thunder reassured you. He handed you a handkerchief that you took.

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you something... Well, I wanted to ask Loki but it concerns you too so..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"You returning to Midgard sooner... is it because of what he said in the throne room? Loki warned me about rumors but-"

"You have nothing to worry about, [Y/N]." Thor interrupted you. "Not Loki, nor me, will let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about him." You argued. "I-I'm scared of... that Thanos hurting Loki again." You explained. "Please reply to my question."

"I'm returning sooner to Midgard because I'm not needed here anymore, I came back because my father had woken up and now that he's doing better I'm not worried about him anymore. Between you and my brother things are doing good as well so I'll return to help the Avengers." Your best friend explained to you.

"But you'll tell them about Thanos, right?" You didn't let go.

"Didn't you tell them about him first?" He raised one eyebrow. "I'm just gonna answer more of their questions, because you know that they probably thought about what you told them, and then we'll start thinking of our defense plans just in case." That reassured you a bit somehow. "Stop worrying about this. You, you only have one thing to worry about and it's your wedding." He smiled at you.

"Wow, now I'm even more stressed." You smiled slightly.

"Everything will be fine, [Y/N]. We all got each other's backs. I can assure you that if Thanos indeed comes on Asgard I won't let him lay a finger on my brother or on anybody else that lives here."

"God, thank you so much for saying that." You leaned and hugged him against you. "I'm really gonna miss you. I hope Tony is done working on that phone device."

"It's the first thing I'll ask him when I'll see him, alright?"

"You're the best friend ever." You two smiled at each other.

"So, what do you plan on doing? Are you feeling better or are you gonna go back to sleep?" Thor asked.

"I'm not sure... I have nothing to do." You replied. "Are you busy? We could take a walk in the gardens? If you are, it's okay. I'll take another nap until Loki comes. He said he would visit me after his work."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have a few things to do before I return to Midgard indeed. I just came to check on you and congratulate you." He explained.

"It's alright, really." You smiled at him. "I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

"Of course." The God of thunder got up from your bed. "Rest well, [Y/N]."

"Thank you for coming to see me." You smiled at him before laying back on your bed. Your best friend left your room and closed the door behind him.

  
  


It was late in the afternoon when a noise in your room woke you up. You rubbed your eyes awake and looked around you. There was nothing, it was starting to be dark outside and so your room was in dim light. Suddenly you noticed something. The door was slightly open, you wondered if it was Loki who came to see you. You got up and took a few steps towards the door. You opened it and there was nothing behind it. On the ground though there was something. You crouched down to pick it up but before your fingers could brush the object you felt hands on your back. It wasn't a caress. It wasn't a gentle touch. Someone had pushed you violently. You put your hands in front of your face in reflex to protect yourself, you fell down the set of stairs in front of your door and when your head hit a step you lost consciousness.

"[Y/N]?!" Baotorda heard a loud thud next to him at his feet and when he turned his head to look at the direction of the sound his eyes widened. He raised his head to look towards your door but there was nothing. He thinks you must've tripped in your own feet. The tall and muscular guard wasted no time and picked you up before running towards the infirmary. The skin on your forehead had split and you were bleeding.

"What happened?!" Thor raised his voice from across the hallway when he recognized your form in your guard's arms. Just three hours ago he was with you and you were doing well. "Where is this blood coming from??"

"Lady [Y/N] fell down the stairs, I-I apologize I didn't see her or hear her door open." Baotorda explained quickly.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Thor sighed. "I have to warn Loki now." He muttered as they both entered the infirmary. A helper immediately approached them.

"Put her on the bed." The helper ordered. "Now get out of here. I'll warn you about her condition when I'm done examinating her." Thor and Baotorda obeyed and walked out.

"I deeply apologize, I'll take whatever punishment you sh-"

"[Y/N] would kill me if I did that." The God of thunder interrupted your guard. "Her life isn't in danger, she hit her head but she won't die. It's okay, don't worry. You can go back to your functions."

"Excuse me, my Prince." Baotorda bowed and then he left the hallway.

Thor took a deep breath and then he headed for the throne room.

"Get out, all of you." He ordered the King's advisors and other people in the room.

"Well, brother, you used to be warmer." Loki mocked him as the Asgardians left the throne room.

"It's about [Y/N], something happened." Thor announced in a serious tone. Loki instantly got up from his throne.

"Well, speak!" The King ordered of his brother. The God of thunder took a deep breath.

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head. She's at the infirm- Loki..." Thor raised his arms in annoyance before lowering them. The God of mischief didn't wait for him to finishi his sentence, he immediately teleported out of the throne room to join your side.

"Ah!" The helper gasped in fright. "My King, I apologize but you can't be here-" Loki didn't listen and approached you. He tightened his fists out of anger but he needed to stay calm. How could he? He was staring at your bruised face. "Rest assured though-" The helper sighed. "Their lives aren't in danger."

"Their?" The King frowned in confusion.

"Y-You didn't know?" The helper asked. "With the sudden announcement of the wedding I thought this was the reason behind it..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Loki was starting to lose his patience.

"My King... The Midgardian is pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still following this story? It's a bit unmotivating to keep writing when I get no feedback at all :/


	73. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect to get so many comments after I posted my last chapter. I'm glad you guys are still here. As I said it's just great for authors to get comments sometimes, it lets us know people are still reading.  
Anyway, enjoy the new chapt :)

"Did you see her?" Thor asked Loki when he found him sitting on a bench next to the infirmary. He followed his brother after he had left the throne room without him. Of course he knew he would find him where you were. "Loki?"

The God of mischief was staring blankly in front of him. His eyes were wide open but he didn't react to anything his brother was saying to him. He had only one thing in mind. The news he had just learned about you...

You were pregnant. Pregnant of two weeks with his child. Did you know and hide it from him? The King thought this couldn't be the case, you both wanted this so you would've told him. Also it was recent, you probably didn't know as well. He would be the one to announce it to you. Loki smiled slightly, he had imagined this scene a few times in his head and in all the scenarios he always thought you would be the one to announce it to him.

"Loki!" Thor called him one more time. He didn't understand why his brother wasn't reacting. "How is [Y/N]? Did you see her??" He repeated. The God of mischief suddenly realized where he was. He turned his head to look at his brother's face.

"She's pregnant..." He let out so quietly Thor almost didn't hear it.

"What??" The God of thunder's eyes widened.

"The... helper told me. Cookie is pregnant, hers and the child's life are out of danger." Loki spoke very slowly and calmly but he couldn't help his lips curving into a smile.

"Are you serious?" Thor started grinning as well. "Loki, congratulations!" He grabbed his brother and pulled him against his body for a hug. The King was so happy he hugged his brother back naturally. "How is she at the moment?" Thor asked after he released Loki.

"I-I don't know. Unconscious? Asleep?? I was told to wait outside." He replied.

"Well, at least we know she's not in danger." Loki's brows furrowed suddenly.

"What happened to her?" He asked Thor.

"Right, you left before I could explain." He rememberd. "Her guard said she fell down the stairs in front of her room."

"The tall one? I've had enough of him, he will get executed."

"[Y/N] will hate you for the rest of her life if you do that. It's not his fault she tripped." Thor stopped his brother. "The most important thing is that he's the one who found her and brought her to the infirmary. At least she didn't break her neck."

"Her body is bruised and scarred again." Loki argued.

"It's nothing that the helpers in Asgard can't take care of." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "You should relax, she will wake up soon and you'll talk to her. Don't worry about anything else but her. She's gonna need you now."

  
  


Fifteen minutes later the Queen came in front of the infirmary when she heard about what happened to you. She found her sons still speaking in the hallway.

"Mother-" Thor stood up when he saw her approach.

"How's the poor girl?" She asked them. The Queen approached Loki and put a gentle hand against his cheek in comfort.

"You... should go in." Thor said to his mother before Loki could announce the news to her. The Queen noticed something was odd so she wasted no time and entered the infirmary. She came out of it five minutes later.

"Oh, Loki..." She hugged him against her as well. "I'm so happy for you both. I feel like it was just yesterday when you became King and talked to me about her." She had a tender smile on her face.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Loki was slightly embarrassed. He was truly a mess when he had left you on Midgard to be with the winter soldier. "How is she?"

"Their lives are out of danger but her concussion might be severe..." She replied seriously. "We'll have to wait for her to wake up to check how serious it is."

"And when will that be?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." The Queen sighed. "I'll leave you two now, I have things to do."

"I will stay with her until she wakes up." The King said to his family.

  
  


\---

  
  


The King was finally allowed to see you after waiting for one hour in front of the infirmary. He wanted to cry when he saw the bruises on your face and arms, they got even darker than before. He took a chair and placed it next to your bed before sitting on it. Loki put his hand on your head and gently caressed your hair. With his second hand he hesitated, he brought it above your stomach but didn't dare to touch you.

He let out a small chuckle, he was being ridiculous he thought. You were only two weeks pregnant, the foetus isn't even formed yet. What was he afraid of? Feeling a pulse in a heart that doesn't exist yet? But a life was being created in there now, he finally allowed himself to touch your stomach. Loki couldn't wait for it to grow and to see your round belly as you carried his child.

The King thought back about what his mother had said to him earlier. He and her had long, long conversations about you. He had only known you for a few days on Midgard but he fell so deeply in love with your person. You were so kind, so caring, even protective of him. You had defended him against all your friends and you had even worried about him. But most importantly you had trusted him. Loki would never forget what happened between you both in the Avengers tower.

Loki guided the hand that was on your head to your cheek and slowly traced your scar there with his finger. He looked at the small cut on your forehead but didn't touch it. It was still healing and he really hoped that one would disappear. In his eyes you were far too pretty for your face or body to be covered in scars, you already had too much of them.

"You have to wake up, my love, please..." He whispered. The God of mischief was alone with you in the infirmary but he hated it in here. If you were still unconscious tomorrow he would move you to his chambers. He knew you liked his bed because it was softer than yours and definitively nicer than the one in the infirmary you were currently laid on.

Loki kept staring at your face in silence, hoping you would wake up soon. He had no idea how long it would take for you to open your eyes but he decided to stay with you until you were better.

  
  


\---

  
  


_ **Earth, the compound.** _

  
  


"I just got the report from Fury for our previous mission." Tony Stark announced to the Avengers when he walked inside the kitchen for dinner.

"Damn, I almost forgot." Nat said.

"How long has it been?" Bruce asked. "A week? Almost?"

"6 days since we've seen doll." Bucky replied.

"You really have to stop calling her that, Buck." Steve said to his best friend as he put dinner on the table. The winter soldier rolled his eyes.

"You're still hooked after what she said to you, huh?" The black widow smirked slightly.

"I know we'll always love each other deep down. She might be with someone else now and I accept that, really, but you never forget your first love... I know I was hers." He said.

"Doesn't it hurt you to say those things?" Tony asked him.

"Not anymore." He shaked his head.

"But you still miss her?" The doctor asked him quietly. Bucky sighed deeply.

"I don't know..." He replied. "The last weeks were pretty rough, we argued a lot, you guys have seen it-" Nat nodded. "It's not really her or the relationship that I miss, it's those small moments." His lips curved into a small smile. "But I'm sure you guys feel the same. Who in here doesn't miss her begging us to do something fun for the evening?"

"Or shyly asking for a hug when she wants one?" Tony smiled as well.

"I miss hearing her steady breathing when she used to sleep on me." Bucky confessed.

"Dude, you're hurting yourself." Bruce said.

"Now I understand why you didn't want us to wake her up when she fell asleep on you after she healed you." Nat raised one eyebrow.

"I'll never find a girl like doll." Bucky said.

"Well, maybe it's someone different that you need." Steve said. "I mean [Y/N] is nothing like the girls you used to like back then and you're nothing like Loki."

"Debatable." Tony said and Steve glared at him.

"I don't even want another girl, I'll just remain single." The winter soldier said.

"Well, whatever makes you happy." Bruce said.

"By the way, I think we haven't fought hard enough. Remind me why we're letting her live on Asgard instead of here. With us." Tony frowned.

"You don't even know if she's gonna stay there." The captain said. "And it's her choice, we respect that. We don't owe her."

"It's been months since she first left, she might as well just live there." Nat said. "Didn't she say she had a job anyway?"

"Yeah, at the infirmary. It's basically the same thing that she used to do here." Bucky replied.

"And how are we feeling about the other thing that she revealed?" The black widow asked her teammates.

"I hate to say it but she always has good points, her story doesn't seem crazy to me." Tony replied.

"I know doll is smart enough to know if someone is lying to her, I wasn't there in New York but I trust her so I also trust Loki." Bucky said to everyone's surprise. "If she believed me I don't see why I shouldn't believe him."

"I also have to admit that when he first came here last year he behaved. Maybe it was because he wasn't under an influence anymore." Bruce added.

"God, you guys really want me to believe him, huh?" Nat sighed.

"You're free to choose to believe him or not. I agree we should wait to get some more solid proof though." Steve said. "That Thanos guy for exemple. If he shows up-"

"I have a bad feeling it might be too late if he comes to Earth to retrieve those stones." Tony said. "We should take precautions now."

"We should wait until Thor comes back at least. He probably has more infos." Bruce said.

"Those stones are kinda a proof of what she said though, no?" Bucky asked. "Vision has one. We didn't know what it was before [Y/N] told us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The captain said.

Later in the evening the remaining of the Avengers members gathered in the common room to have a drink. They couldn't stop thinking about you though, they missed you just as much as you missed them. And they truly wanted to know more about your situation on Asgard.

"Do you think we'll get invited to the wedding on Asgard?" Nat asked, Tony and Bucky choked on their drinks.

"Why does she have to marry there? She's from Earth, she could marry here." The ironman argued.

"Loki is King of Asgard though, I mean, she kinda has to marry on his land I guess." Steve shrugged.

"C'mon, she's too young to marry." Bruce stopped them.

"Why did you two never marry by the way?" The black widow asked the winter soldier.

"I don't know,we just didn't find it necessary. We were living together already so what would it have changed to get married?" He replied.

"That's the reason?" Tony asked.

"We weren't even together for a year, we did talk about it but we didn't want to rush things." Bucky added.

"Would you guys go on Asgard if you were invited though?" Bruce asked them.

"I'm not going. I hate him." Nat replied.

"We're also busy, we can't just leave Earth like that." Tony replied.

"It'd be weird to go to your ex's wedding when you also had beef with the new guy." Bucky said.

"I've... never been to space." Steve replied.

"I see. Once again it will just be me, huh?" Bruce sighed. "Well, it's getting late so I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight everybody." The doctor got up from the couch he was sitting on and left the common room. Tony followed right after and team cap stayed together to talk a bit more.

  
  


\---

  
  


During the night, your enemies were scheming and plotting against you.

The Asgardian sky was black when someone was preparing to go out. There weren't many guards outside at this time and most of the Asgardians were already being rocked in Morpheus's arms.

Amara had left the castle to enter the forest to communicate secretly with someone. That person was not on Asgard though. They were in a different, dark and forgotten realm.

She sat on the grass when she had reached the deepest and the darkest part of the forest, she knew the guardian of the Bifrost wouldn't see her there. She closed her eyes and concentrated to communicate with the mysterious third party.

"I'm here." She announced herself.

"How are things going between you and the King?" The male voice asked.

"Badly. I'm losing him. Today, he-" Her face scrunched in frustation. "Proposed to the filthy Midgardian."

"What have you been doing all this time?!" The voice groaned with anger.

"I will take care of it." She tried to calm the person she was speaking with. "I will eliminate her if I have to. I've already started."

"We don't have much time. We have to seize the throne now before the old fool completely regains his powers. I'm counting on you Amara, you have to marry Loki while the Allfather is still weak."

"I'm aware of that." She replied. "I've had him once already. All I have to do is to get rid of her then the King will come back to me."

"You better... Otherwise you will end up like your mother." The voice threatened.

"Yes, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I catched a really bad cold so the next chapters may come a bit later.


	74. Memory Loss

You didn't recognize your surroundings when you woke up. You were in a bright room, it was illuminated by the sunlight outside. You turned your head and glanced at the window, your brows furrowed slightly. The room felt familiar but also not quite, you were pretty sure you had never been here. You appreciated the softness of the mattress you were laid on but your whole body hurt, you felt like a car had run over you.

Suddenly you heard a door open, close, a young woman crossed eyes with you. Her own eyes widened a little and then she re left by the door she had just came from. You had never seen her before but by her clothes you could tell she was a... sort of maid?

"Hmm... my head hurts-" You muttered as you brought your hand to your forehead. "What-" Your fingers brushed over... stitches? Did something happen to you? You stopped touching your injury in case it was severe, you would check it again later once you'd be in front of a mirror. You heard the door open again.

"Cookie??" Loki stepped inside the room and approached you fastly.

"Coo...kie?" You repeated, confused.

"How are you? I was just warned that you woke up." The King kneeled next to your bed to be at your face level and he looked into your eyes. You stared back, blankly.

"I'm sorry, sir. Do we... know each other?" You asked. Loki's eyebrows raised out of surprise and then blood ran out of his face. This was the worst outcome possible.

"[Y/N]... Princess, it's me... Loki." He said to you as he gently reached for your hand with his. You kept staring at him, you didn't want to make this stranger upset but unfortunately that didn't sound familiar. You slowly shaked your head to make him understand that you didn't know him. But worse for the God of mischief... you rememberd someone else.

"Where is Bucky?" You asked. Loki lowered his head and sighed deeply before standing back up.

"If you're playing me that's not funny, I've been worried sick about you for 4 days." His tone changed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I want to see Bucky, he's my boyfriend-" You ended him right there. "I'm sorry but can you tell me what happened? Where am I? My entire body hurts." You said sadly. You were a bit afraid to be honest. "W-Where are you going?" The King couldn't do this, he left your room. Three minutes later it's the Queen who came in.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked you.

"I'm... my body and head hurts." You replied. You were a bit intimidated, she was very pretty.

"Do you recognize me?" Once again you shaked your head. The Queen let out a small sigh and then proceeded to sit on a chair next to your bed. "You've fell down the stairs, 4 days ago." She explained to you. Your eyes widened.

"W-What??"

"You've been resting in this room since then. We didn't know how serious your concussion was since you were asleep but-" She sighed. "It seems like you're having a memory loss."

"I..." This couldn't be real. It seemed like a bad scenario that came straight out of a movie.

"Do you mind if I call someone over to examine you now that you're awake?"

"I-It's fine." You replied. She smiled slightly in your direction.

"I'll come back." She got up and left your room too. You passed your hands on your face as you thought about the informations you just received. Five minutes later the Queen came back with a helper. "I'll let you two work, I'll be just outside." She said before leaving again.

"I'm exhausted." Loki said to his mother when she came back next to him. They were right outside of his chambers. He had made room for you in one of the rooms in his chambers so he could look after you himself. During the day he was working though but he ordered servants to check on you and obviously warn him if you were to wake up. It was the middle of the afternoon at the moment.

"I know." The Queen put her hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sure it's only temporary. She will remember you."

"Everytime things go well then they immediately get ruined again." He sighed. "Did you tell her?" The King asked.

"No. I don't think it's a good idea." She replied. "[Y/N] must already feel confused and afraid, we shouldn't add more stress onto her shoulders. Despite it's still very early, I don't think she will feel much different." The Queen explained.

"She was feeling sick lately though... Ugh, I should've stayed with her. It might just be that that made her fall down the stairs."

"Don't torture yourself and it certainly wasn't your fault. Accidents happen. At least she's alive." She reassured him.

"She doesn't remember me... and she said his name." Loki was negative.

"We don't know how severe her memory loss is but I'm sure it will all come back to her. She will remember you."

  
  


"Your body hurts because you're not used to the treatment we've been giving to you. Also you haven't moved from your bed for 4 days." The helper was explaining to you. "Don't move." She approached you and checked the cut on your forehead. "It's healing."

"I... fell down the stairs? Where?" You asked.

"Yes, in front of your chambers." She replied.

"My chambers..?" This just made you more confused.

"Tell me, how much of yourself do you remember?"

"I'm [Y/N]..." You frowned a little as you tried to remember more of your life. "I'm with Bucky. He's... A- A-something..." You lowered your head to look at your body, your hands exactly. "I'm...-" You started touching your thighs through the covers on the bed. "I can do something with my hands... right?" Suddenly your eyes widened as you rememberd. "Avengers." You said. "I-I see a group of people... Bucky... B-Bruce..? I-I don't remember the others... Where is Bucky? I want to see him." You repeated.

"I'll come back." The helper said as she got up. She left your room to speak with the King and the Queen.

"How is she?" The Queen asked.

"Well, she doesn't remember much. I don't think she even realizes she's not on Midgard. I think she needs to speak to someone who can confirm her statements, I can't since I don't know her life." The helper sighed. "My King, I think she should go back to Midgard in a familiar environment with people she knows to remember more parts of her life. I'm afraid it will take longer on Asgard. She didn't spend enough time here to do that."

"And physically?" The Queen asked as her son stayed silent.

"She's healing. Her bruises will disappear on their own. She was very lucky, her fall could've done much more damage." The helper explained.

"Thank you." The Queen smiled and then the helper entered back inside the room to see you. "What do you think?"

"If I bring a bruised [Y/N] to the Avengers they'll never let me bring her back to Asgard. Not that I particularly care about their permission anyway but-"

"You've done a lot for this girl, you don't owe her just like they don't as well. Your brother has returned 3 days ago, I'm sure he has told her friends how happy she's been here with you. Think about what you want."

"I want her to remember me..." Loki said quietly.

"And what will make her memories come back faster?" The God of mischief sighed deeply.

"I have to go with her then. I don't know how long her memory loss while last and I know I can't trust Thor to warn me in case something happens to her." He rolled his eyes.

"We talked about this many times, Loki. You know your brother would sacrifice himself for her, don't hold it against him." The Queen defended her other son. "He simply did what she asked him to. But I understand if you want to look after her yourself."

"I have to see father. He can still rule while I'm away, it's not like he ever stopped anyway." The King left the hallway to go to the throne room.

  
  


\---

  
  


"S-So, I'm not with Bucky..?" You asked the King.

"No, you split months ago." Loki replied as he watched you put clothes in your suitcase. You were confused though and putting random things in there... like your pillow for exemple. He approached you and took it from your bag.

"I-I don't remember these clothes. Why would I wear that? I'm fat." You said. Loki frowned.

"You looked beautiful in everything that you own here." He smiled slightly as he rememberd.

"If you're mocking me that's not very nice." You didn't believe him.

"I may be the Prince of lies but one thing I never lied to you about was your appearance." He said. You bit onto your lower lip and stayed silent.

"And you said you and I were... are supposed to get... married?" You asked shyly. Loki nodded. "B-But why me? I saw a lot of pretty women during dinner, you could do so much better." You said.

"Do you think I want to marry you for your appearance?" He asked and you let out a small dry chuckle.

"No... that would be ridiculous." You replied. "So, what was it?"

"Stop, I know what you're thinking. I didn't want to marry you because you have some sort of value, for your money or whatever other ridiculous reasons you might be thinking of." Loki gave you his hand and you stared at it before slowly taking it in yours. He helped you up and you two sat on the edge of your bed. "I want to marry you-" He stared into your eyes and with his other hand he gently replaced a strand of hair behind your ear. "Because I love you." You blushed profusely and moved back when he leaned a bit on you. He was too close, you were embarrassed. "You love me too and you trust me." Your eyebrows raised.

"...Trust..?" You repeated. Images were playing in your head but you didn't have the context, you didn't understand them.

"Do you remember?" Loki asked you.

"No, I..." You shaked your head slowly. "I-I see stairs... a red... light? I don't understand."

"A little more than a year ago. At the tower-" He said to you. Loki had the context. "You and I had teleported outside when we were not allowed to do that."

"W-Why did we do it then?" You asked.

"We needed to speak in private. It was my fault though, I brought you outside with me."

"You... protected me." That wasn't a question. Loki smiled, you rememberd. "He-" Suddenly tears appeard in the corner of your eyes. "He was mad at me." You said.

"Who?" The King asked.

"I-I don't remember his name..." You got up and walked towards your nightstand to grab the framed picture of the Avengers you had seen earlier. "Him." You pointed to Tony.

"Tony Stark. He was worried about you. He thought I had kidnapped you." Loki explained to you.

"I-I can't remember anything-" You were frustrated and so you kept crying.

"Shh, it will come back to you Princess." The God of mischief put his arm over your shoulders and held you against him in comfort. "Are you almost done with your bag?"

"I-I don't know, I put a few things." You wiped your tears. "I-I think, yeah, maybe I'm done." You replied.

"Alright. Let's go then. Your friends are waiting."

  
  


\---

  
  


_ **A few hours ago, at the compound.** _

  
  


"I just spoke with Heimdall." Thor announced as he walked inside the common room.

"And?" Nat asked.

"Is it about [Y/N]?" Bruce asked.

"It is." Thor sighed before sitting down on a couch. "She woke up." He announced. They all let out a small sigh of relief. The God of thunder had told them that you have fell down the stairs and that you were in a small coma when he had left Asgard. He knew his brother would take care of you though so it was okay to leave. He hadn't told the Avengers about the marriage and your pregnancy though. It wasn't his role.

"Why do I feel like there's a but..." Tony said.

"According to Heimdall she's... suffering a memory loss."

"Oh no..." Steve let out.

"What are they gonna do to help her??" Bucky asked.

"That's the thing. She has no idea where she is and Asgard is confusing her more than helping so... Loki will bring her here."

"W-What?" Tony asked.

"The few things that she does remember are souvenirs from Earth, not Asgard." Thor sighed. "She doesn't even remember Loki." He told them. Nat let out a small accidental chuckle but immediately put on a serious face when Steve glared at her.

"So... she's coming back?" Bucky asked. "When?"

"I don't think Loki wants to waste any time so they will probably come tonight." The Asgardian replied.

"Damn, I hope we can help her." Bruce said. "I feel sad, a lot of bad stuff always happen to her."

"I have to warn Fury." Tony stood up and left the common room.


	75. Do You Remember?

It was dark outside when you and the King crossed the long rainbow bridge to travel in the Bifrost. A few guards were surrounding you two but you ignored them. You had understood that you were on an alien planet and that you were friends with the royal family when Loki explained it to you but you desperately needed to see something familiar. You understood what the King said but it didn't mean you believed it. It was too much to process for your already injured mind. For all you knew maybe you were being manipulated. You needed someone to confirm all this and the only people you rememberd were Bucky and Bruce.

"My King-" Heimdall salutated you two when you approached him. You had no idea who this man was either. Loki greeted the guardian a bit coldly but it was nothing personal against Heimdall, he was just very worried about you.

"H-How..?" You wanted to ask how you were going to travel. You saw nothing that looked like a plane.

"Just go through this door, you will feel nothing." Heimdall explained to you. He activated the sword in the device and the Bifrost opened. You glanced at Loki shyly, you wanted him to go first.

"You can hold my hand if you're anxious." He smiled at you warmly and gave you his hand. That moved you a bit, it was nice of him. You slowly reached for his hand and then Loki tangled his fingers with yours. When you were ready you both walked through the door.

  
  


You let out a small gasp when you landed on concrete. You were cold... and wet?

"It's... snowing." You said as you raised your head to look up.

"Hurry inside before you catch a cold." Loki took your bag and guided you towards the entrance. "Is this place familiar to you?" He asked. You shaked your head in silence.

Right after you stepped in you got startled by the AI's voice announcing your arrival to the Avengers. Someone approached to welcome you two but you didn't recognize the person.

"Hey." Thor greeted you and his brother with a warm smile on his face.

"H-Hi." You replied shyly.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked you and you shaked your head.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't..." You replied.

"It's alright." You didn't know if he was wounded but he didn't show it at all, he kept smiling at you in a friendly way and that put you at ease. You had never met a group of people who were so nice to you before. "Come. It's pretty late but we were waiting for you two." The God of thunder guided you through the compound and then he brought you to the common room. You were anxious but suddenly it all went away when you crossed eyes with the winter soldier and recognized him.

"Bucky!" You left Thor and Loki's side and ran towards him.

"[Y/N]??" His eyes widened when you wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him tightly against you. "You... recognize me?"

"Of course she would." Nat commentated.

"Nat-" Bruce stopped her.

"What... happened to your hair?" You asked Bucky after you released him and looked at his face.

"I had to cut it 10 days ago... You were here..." He reminded you.

"Oh..." He saw a small glimpse of sadness pass on your face and he felt bad.

"It's alright. You'll remember." Bucky smiled at you in a reassuring way.

"Thank you, Bucky." You smiled back at him before looking at the people around you. "Bruce." You approached the doctor and hugged him as well.

"Well, it's not that bad. She remembers us." Tony grinned. Loki raised one eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know the rest of you..." You said.

"What?!" The ironman was offended.

"I understand she remembers Bucky but why you?" Nat asked Bruce.

"It doesn't work in a precise way, maybe she just held on a strong memory with him." Steve explained.

"Or maybe it's because I'm the only one who went to her birthday party." Bruce snickered as he hugged you back.

"That's so unfair. I couldn't go, I had to work." Tony pouted.

"Guys-" Thor stopped them.

"Well, huh, anyway. Welcome." The captain approached the God of mischief and gave him his hand. Loki stayed silent but he shaked Steve's hand to show that he wasn't hostile towards any of them.

"We should probably all talk together later but I wanna do that after [Y/N] is better." Thor said.

"Yeah, I agree." Bruce said.

"Well..." Tony raised one eyebrow as he approached you and Bruce. "I haven't needed to introduce myself in years since everybody knows me but I'm Tony Stark."

"I'm sorry..." You could tell he was offended and that made you sad. You two probably shared things together but you had no memory of them. It brought small tears to your eyes.

"Tony." Bucky clicked his tongue.

"Crap... Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I'm only teasing you."

"I'm Steve." The super soldier had approached you three to interrupt this moment before it could get more awkward for everybody. He glanced towards the black widow who had stayed silent. She had noticed something about you.

"I'm Natasha. Congratulations by the way." You looked at her in confusion, you didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked her.

"Look at her hand." She said to the Avengers and suddenly all their eyes lowered to your hands. You were wearing the ring Loki had proposed to you with. "You don't look surprised so I'm guessing that you knew?" She said to Thor.

"It wasn't my place to announce it to you all." The God of thunder replied.

"But she... doesn't remember you?" Steve looked at Loki.

"She said yes before her fall, captain. Let me stop you all right there- Cookie is still mine." The King said to them all firmly.

"You don't owe her-" Nat started.

"Neither do you." He looked right into her eyes. Thor gently grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him backward before he could say more. No one was ready yet to hear about your pregnancy.

"And you? How do you feel about this?" Tony asked you.

"I-I don't know..." You replied.

"Stop, it's late." Bruce interrupted everyone. "We should call this a night, we'll see what we'll do tomorrow. Thor, you should guide your brother to his room. I'll bring [Y/N] to hers."

"S-Sorry..." You said to everyone before leaving the common room with Bruce. Then Thor and Loki left as well.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked Bucky. The winter soldier had dropped on the couch behind him when he saw your ring. This was it now, everything was over for him. Not that he had doubted it but a small, very small part of him had still hoped that you would change your mind about him. He was wrong.

"Hey, at least she rememberd you, not him." Nat said.

"Nat, stop. That's not helping." Steve said.

"He's right, you're just giving him false hopes." Tony added.

"It's... over." Bucky said. "I don't know what I expected to be honest. I can't believe we used to joke about it in here, wow."

"C'mon, we should all head to bed as well." The captain said.

  
  


"Are you gonna be okay on your own?" Bruce asked you when you stepped inside your room. "If you need anything you can just talk to the AI F.R.I.D.A.Y." He reminded you.

"I'll be okay. Thank you, Bruce." You smiled a bit sadly at him.

"Get a good night sleep, I'm sure some things will come back to you during the night." The doctor bid you goodnight and then he left your room.

You looked around you for a bit. It was strange. This room reminded you of something but you weren't quite sure what yet. You went through the closets and the drawers to find anything that could trigger your memory. Suddenly you found a necklace, you instantly rememberd. You opened the pendant and your lips curved into a smile when you recognized Bucky's picture inside. You closed the pendant and put the necklace back in the drawer. After you changed you laid on your bed and when you were under the covers you closed your eyes and thought back about what Loki had said earlier.

He said you were his. He said it so confidently in front of everyone. It made your heart race when you thought about it. You were pretty sure that at the moment you were more attracted to Bucky than Loki but it did something to you when he spoke. Also the way he talked to you, he was always delicate. You appreciated that. You opened your eyes to look at the ring on your finger. You moved your hand above your face and looked at the small piece of jewelry.

"Ugh." You sighed, you had no memory of it. Loki was nice and you didn't want to hurt his feelings, you really hoped your memories would come back soon. You closed your eyes to sleep this time.

  
  


\---

  
  


You were getting ready in your room when suddenly there was a knock at your door.

"W-Who?" You asked through the door.

"It's Nat." The feminine voice replied. You opened the door and let her in. "Hey."

"Good morning." You replied.

"I thought you would get lost on your way to the kitchen so I came to guide you there."

"Oh... Thank you. Yeah, I guess that would've happened."

"What are you wearing?" She asked after taking a second better look at you.

"W-What's wrong with my clothes?" You asked.

"You... used to wear brighter things." You had put on a black pair of leggings and a dark blue hoodie.

"I'm... fat." You simply replied.

"Oh no, we're not going through this again." Her brows furrowed slightly. "Take them off, I'm gonna pick you something myself." She ordered you as she opened your closet.

"Please, I-I don't want to stand out..."

"You're standing out right now by looking depressive. Everyone is gonna wonder if something is wrong. And these guys love babying you." Nat argued. You sighed and took the clothes that she handed you. "C'mon, hurry. The others are already in the kitchen."

"I-I can't wear a skirt, it's cold and snowing outside." You said as you glanced towards the window.

"I gave you socks and you're probably not going out today. Stop trying to find excuses and wear the clothes I gave you." You reluctantly put them on and then looked at yourself in front of the mirror. You were just wearing a black turtleneck with a grey skirt and white thigh-high socks. There was nothing crazy about your outfit, you wore bolder things on Asgard but unfortunately you had no memory of these times. "Sit down, I'm gonna do your make-up since you seem to have forgotten to do that as well."

"I used to... wear make-up?" You asked her.

"Well, thanks to my teaching, yes you did. And you looked good." She said as she started touching your face. "Hm, that's a bad scar. Your fall must've been pretty impressive."

"I... don't remember." Of course you didn't.

"Here you go, all done. Let's go, Steve's waffles must be cold now."

"Thank you..." You said shyly to her.

"You're welcome." Nat smiled at you and then took your hand to guide you to the kitchen.

  
  


"At long last." Tony said when you two entered the kitchen.

"Ignore him, good morning [Y/N]." Steve approached you to greet you but he seemed to hesitate to do something. You felt like he was going for a hug but then he stopped himself.

"I- Good morning." You smiled a bit shyly at him and opened your arms to hug him anyway. You guessed it was okay to do that if you two were friends, even if you had no memory of it. Steve's lips curved into a smile as well and he hugged you back. You went to greet the other people in the room and you got intimidated when you approached the King. "Um, hi..."

"Good morning, Princess." Loki replied before taking your hand and bringing it to his lips. You got red when he kissed the back of it and smiled at you as he stared into your eyes. Your heart was racing in your chest.

"So, did new things come to mind after your sleep?" Bruce asked you after you sat on the chair Loki pulled out for you.

"No..." You replied. "I-I have flashes sometimes but it's images I don't understand with people I don't remember..."

"Are we in these flashes?" Bucky asked you.

"Some of you..." You replied. "I-I see us in a car... with them-" You pointed to Steve and Nat.

"Aw, she remembers team cap hanging out." The black widow cooed.

"So I'm still the only one she doesn't remember, huh?" Tony said dramatically.

"She doesn't remember us too." Thor pointed to him and his brother. "And we spent the last months together."

"I'm sorry..." You lowered your head.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't say that for you to feel bad." Thor said to you.

"And speak for yourself, she rememberd me." Loki added.

"What? What memory?" The God of thunder asked.

"When she was packing her bags, she rememberd us at the tower." The King smiled. "And she rememberd you being mad at her." Loki said to Tony.

"When you two teleported out?" Steve asked.

"Aw, she does remember you." Nat chuckled. "But for being mad at her." She mocked the ironman.

"I-I know I have a connection with all of you here, you're not strangers to me but it's just all scattered in my mind-" You tried to explain. "I somehow rememberd my phone's password and I went through the pictures this morning and they can't lie. Some things came back to me as I looked at them but it was mostly memories with Bucky..." You said.

"Anyway, you should finish eating your breakfast. There's no point forcing your mind to remember. It will take some time but it will eventually all come back to you [Y/N]." The captain said to you. You stared at the food on the table with a confused look on your face.

"Why... did you make waffles? I prefer crepes and you prefer pancakes..." You asked.

"You rememberd my preference?" The super soldier asked. Your eyes widened a little.

"I... did." You realized. "W-Was I correct? Are pancakes really your favorites?"

"Yes, they are." Steve smiled. "I said that to you during your first breakfast with us."

"I rememberd!" You said excitedly to Bucky as you turned your head to look at him.

"I'm proud of you do- [Y/N]." The winter soldier smiled at you.

"Alright, so, what's the plan for today?" Tony asked everyone.

"What did Fury say to you?" Nat asked him.

"He thinks [Y/N] should see a doctor. I also asked him if she was needed at S.H.I.E.L.D. but apparently everything is fine at the moment so he's gonna let her focus on herself for now."

"No, no doctors." Loki said to everyone's surprise.

"What? Why?" The black widow asked him.

"The Asgardians already examinated her, I trust them more than your weak Midgardian ones." He spat.

"That's ridiculous and in case you forgot, [Y/N] is a _Midgardian_ too." Tony argued.

"Ow-" Thor let out when Loki discreetly stomped on his foot under the table. He couldn't let the Avengers or yourself find out now that you were pregnant. His brother was the only person who knew. "Guys, I think it's fine. The Asgardian helpers looked over her already and the doctors here have too much work." The Avengers looked at the two Asgardian brothers with perplexed looks, something was odd...

"It's alright-" You said. "I don't feel weird or sick. I don't wanna bother a doctor for nothing." Thankfully you didn't want to go, Loki let out a small sigh of relief. "If that's okay I don't wanna go out either this morning, I prefer to focus on my thoughts here. If you guys have plans for the afternoon it's cool." You added.

"Well, alright then. We'll talk about it over lunch. Tony and I have work to do in the lab anyway." Bruce said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a merry christmas if you celebrate it <3


	76. Cold

You got out of your room to grab a drink when you suddenly ran into the winter soldier in a hallway.

"H-Hey..."

"How are you?" Bucky worried about you.

"You know... just confused." You sighed. "What were you doing?" You asked him. He was holding a book in his hand.

"Oh... I got this from the library. I finished the previous one." He replied.

"It's a bit ironic but... I don't remember you liked to read?" You said.

"Yeah, I-" He let out a small chuckle. "I got into it later."

"You used to read to me. I remember that." You smiled slightly.

"I guess that's how I got into it." Bucky smiled as well. "Where were you headed to?" He asked.

"The kitchen. I was a bit thirsty." You replied.

"Do you- No, nothing. Nevermind."

"I'm... You can come with me if you're not in a hurry." You said as you eyed his book.

"Is it a good idea?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't it be..?" You asked. "Is it... because of Loki?"

"It's because of this." The winter soldier grabbed your hand gently and looked at your ring.

"I don't even remember him proposing..." You muttered. "Come with me." You ordered Bucky as you held onto his hand and guided him to the kitchen. The place was empty, you didn't know where everyone else was.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked you as you went to sit behind the counter.

"You should know." You replied. Bucky sighed as he grabbed your favorite beverage and then put a glass in front of you. "When I woke up-" You started as he sat next to you. "I asked to see you. I didn't remember anyone else."

"[Y/N], stop... You can't do this to me. I'm finally starting to forget you and move on. I don't wanna go through this again." Bucky stopped you.

"Why... did you and I split? Why didn't it work out?" You asked him. "I-I can't remember the reason, in my mind I only have flashes of us being happy..." You said. "W-When Loki told me you and I split I-I couldn't believe it... What happened that was so awful that it made me go on another planet Bucky??"

"I-I can't do this..." He held his head between his hands. "You should go ask Natasha or Thor-"

"I'm asking you." You looked at him. Bucky turned his head to look at your face.

"You don't remember? All of our fights? All the mean things we said to each other? We split because we spent more time yelling and crying in the last months than laughing. Even for our friends it was too much." He explained to you. You tried to remember but you couldn't.

"Did we... still love each other when we broke up?"

"We... split on good terms so... probably." He replied. God, Bucky desperately wanted to ask something else but he couldn't. The answer wouldn't do good to him. But fuck it, he still went for it anyway. "How... do you feel... at the moment?"

"I don't know..." You replied truthfully. "I-I don't know Loki, I don't know what made him fall in love with me, I don't know why I'm wearing his ring... B-but he's very nice with me... he's gentle like you are to me... I-I don't understand why someone as majestic as him would get interested in someone like me..."

"And how do you feel about me?" The winter soldier whispered.

"I remember why I fell in love with you, I remember how you used to make me feel inside because..." You stared into his eyes. You didn't realize how close you two got. "I-I still feel the same right now." You glanced at his lips. "Bucky-"

"No. No, this is wrong." He got up and put a bit of distance between you both. "You're gonna get married, I can't do this. In a few weeks your memories will come back and you'll return to Asgard with him."

You ran out of the kitchen as you cried.

  
  


"Hey, what's wrong??" Nat asked you when you ran into her.

"I-I almost kissed Bucky and he pushed me away..." You cried.

"What?? Oh God, what did you two do again?" She grabbed your arm and pulled you inside a small room. "Tell me what happened." The black widow asked you after you two sat on cardboard boxes in the empty room.

"I-I don't understand why we split up, it's... It's him that I love. I don't know who Loki is." You let out as you held your head between your hands. "I have no memory of living on Asgard, the small souvenirs that I have with Loki are nothing compared to those I have with Bucky." You kept crying as Nat rubbed your back. "W-What happened??"

"Did you ask Bucky?" She asked you.

"Yes and he didn't want to answer." She raised one eyebrow as she sighed.

"I can understand why... [Y/N], you two used to fight a lot... and Bucky has a bad habit of saying nasty things he doesn't mean when he's angry... And that day he went too far..." She explained to you.

"What did he say?" You asked.

"You two were arguing and you were telling him that he could leave you, you were used to it and nobody could be interested in you because of how ugly you were- Those were your words by the way, and-"

"W-What?"

"Bucky replied that-" Nat sighed. "He agreed but you were also ugly inside..." Your eyes widened.

"… _You're both ugly inside/out_..."

"What?" Nat asked.

"T-That's what he said to me... I remember..." You stared forward blankly.

"[Y/N], you also remember he didn't mean it, right? He apologized thous-"

"_You always say mean things to me and then you say sorry_... That's what I said to him. I-I used to say that to him often, I remember." You stood up. "I remember everything."

"Everything?" The black widow asked.

"About me and Bucky and why we broke up... What happened earlier in the kitchen was a mistake, I was confused. I'm sorry, I want to be alone for a bit. Thank you for listening to me." You said to her before leaving the room.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. keep watch on [Y/N] and warn me if anything happens." Nat ordered the AI after you left. You were acting weirdly.

  
  


\---

  
  


You put on a coat and decided to take a walk outside of the compound before lunch. You needed to breathe some fresh air. It was snowing a bit but you didn't mind, you pulled the hood of your coat on your head and kept walking. You sighed when you saw someone walking towards where you were.

"I want to be alone." You said.

"What a warm welcome from the woman I love." Loki ironized. "I saw you when I glanced by my window."

"Listen, I... I understand this situation must be difficult for you too if we're close like you said but I can't pretend things. I'm sorry but I don't have memories of you, you're pratically a stranger to me."

"You're right, you need to be alone." He said before turning around and going back to where he came from. He sounded hurt and you felt bad.

"W-Wait, Loki..." You took quick steps to reach him. "I-I'm sorry, that was very harsh. I'm just... this situation is so frustrating, I'm lost and I keep messing up..." You tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" The King asked.

"Ugh... I shouldn't say that to you..."

"Well, one thing I don't like is being lied to-" He said as he stared into your eyes.

"How ironic coming from the Prince of lies-" Your eyebrows raised. "Wait, wha-"

"You remember that about me?" His lips curved into a small smirk.

"I don't understand, it just came out like that-" You said.

"Don't change subjects though Cookie, what were you about to say?" Loki asked you.

"I... almost kissed Bucky earlier."

"You wh-"

"Rest assured, he pushed me away." You stopped him before he could get angry. "Bucky is aware my memories will eventually come back to me."

"But you don't?" The God of mischief raised one eyebrow.

"What I rememberd with Bucky were the good times when we were together, I didn't remember why we broke up but earlier Nat explained to me how it went and it came back to me. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have tried to kiss him and if I had done it I would regret it at the moment." You sighed. "Say... Did I ever explain to you why we broke up?"

"You only told me you two fought a lot during the last weeks when you were together, you also said he used to be mean with you." Loki replied. "You want to talk about it?" You let out a small dry chuckle.

"No." You replied.

"Can I ask you something?" The King hesitated.

"Go ahead." You allowed him.

"How do you feel at the moment?"

"Frustrated, confused, angry even maybe." You replied. "I feel like I don't belong here. I don't remember this place and yet it feels familiar. It's the same feeling when I look at you. I don't know who you are and yet something inside of me is yelling at me that I do. It's as if I was stuck in a deep condensed mist. How do _you_ feel?"

"Sad. Mostly for you." He replied and that surprised you. "I'm exhausted of bad things happening to you. I'm thinking about how just 5 days ago you were smiling and squeezing me against you because of how happy you were to wake up next to me. Now you don't know who I am."

"We... slept together?" You blushed.

"Oh dear... several times even." The God of mischief smiled at you, he was amused.

"A-And we..?"

"That we did too."

"With the lights-"

"On. You saw me, I saw you. And yes, I still want to marry you." You brought your hands to your face, that was a bit embarrassing.

"Wow, we really are close..." You let out. "I know I'm repeating myself but- I just don't understand what you saw in me... Especially in a place like Asgard. I just don't look like I fit there." You said.

"Trust me, you fit perfectly well. It seems you have also forgotten that I'm King and by marrying me you become Queen." Your eyes widened.

"What the hell??" You were flabbergasted. "That sounds like a lot of responsabilites and trouble, why would I accept that?"

"Because you love me." Loki said as he approached you and towered you with all his might. He was much taller than you and up close he was even more intimidating.

"I-I... W-We should go back inside. I'm hungry." You said as you blushed before taking a step back and then walking past him to join the entrance of the compound.

  
  


\---

  
  


During lunch you sat far away from the winter soldier and didn't speak to him. You had made a fool out of yourself earlier and if that wasn't a reason enough to stay away from him you rememberd what he had said to you in the past. You were pretty sure you would never forget it this time.

"Princess, there's some left, you should have more." Loki was being very cautious about what you were eating and in what amount.

"Loki, I had two plates already. I'm full." You said to him. "A-And please, don't call me that in front of the others. It's embarrassing..."

"I think we got used to worse." Tony commentated as he glanced at you then to Bucky.

"First of all I don't care what anybody else thinks and second you said you loved it." He smirked and you blushed harder.

"A-Anyway, what are you all doing this afternoon?" You asked the Avengers.

"I don't think any of us has plans." Steve replied. "Is there something you want to do in particular?" The captain asked and you shrugged.

"It's cold outside..." You said.

"You wanna stay in or make a snowman outside of the compound?" Nat chuckled.

"What are you, 4?" Loki mocked you.

"Hey..." You were upset. "I-I don't know, it could be fun..."

"You're gonna catch a cold again, [Y/N]." Bruce warned you.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay in with the remaining of my thoughts if nobody wants to go outside with me..." You pouted.

"I'll come with you if you want." Thor proposed and it made you happy.

"Thank you." You smiled at him.

"Yeah... without me. I don't see the fun in putting my hands in stuff that's frozen and wet." The black widow said.

"Snow kinda holds... bad memories for me." Steve said. You all understood.

"It's alright. It's just me and Thor then." You said. You got up from your seat after everyone was done eating and sat on the empty seat next to Thor's. "You and I... we're close right?" You asked him. "When I went through the pictures in my phone there were a bunch with you." The God of thunder smiled.

"We're each other's best friends." Your eyes widened a little.

"I-I'm sorry... I feel awful not remembering..." You lowered your head sadly.

"It's not your fault, [Y/N]." The Asgardian smiled at you before gently ruffling your hair. "It will come back to you."

"I really hope so..."


	77. Conflict

"You remember your childhood, right?" Thor asked you as you two were putting snow on a bigger pile of snow to create a snowman. You sighed.

"That I do, unfortunately... I remember my powers as well." You replied. "I don't understand how this memory loss thing works, it's so confusing. Thankfully the more I speak with you guys the more I start to remember."

"That's good, you're doing well." Your best friend smiled at you. "How are you feeling besides that?"

"Physically you mean? I'm okay. A bit nauseous but I guess it's a side effect of my memory loss or the fall even maybe..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Thor brushed off. "You should let me or Loki know if you start feeling worse."

"Okay." You smiled slightly at him. "Thank you, it's very nice of you."

"Hey, we've always been there for each other. Even if you don't remember me at the moment that won't change how I feel about you. And it's the same for the others..."

"You mean your brother?" You crouched down to pick more snow. "I'm sorry, I guess this is not easy for him either. It must feel awful for your future wife or husband to not remember you..."

"Don't worry too much about him, Loki understands your situation and I'm sure he has hope you will remember him. Even if you don't he will do everything to make you fall in love with him again." Thor chuckled.

"Maybe it won't even be that hard, he's kinda pretty." You giggled. "And charming, charismatic, nice..."

"[Y/N]." The God of thunder smirked.

"Shut up, Thor." You blushed.

"You were the one talking." He chuckled. "Watch out!"

"For wha- Ow! Oh, you dared-" He had made a snowball and threw it on your head. You quickly crouched down to make one as well and then you threw it on him. You had aimed for his head but the snowball crashed on his coat on his torso.

You two kept playing at this game of snowball fight until you both's hair were wet and your clothes damped.

"Come on, get inside or you'll die you mortal." Thor mocked you.

"How caring of you after dropping me in the snow and putting ice inside my turtleneck." You ironized.

"You had it coming, [Y/N]." He raised one eyebrow.

"For what? Throwing a snowball right on your nose?" You two kept laughing until you started coughing and then you decided you really had enough.

  
  


"What the hell?" The winter soldier let out when he saw you two walk in the common room. You had passed by and decided to check who was in before heading to your rooms to change into dry clothes.

"We- uh..." You started.

"It's snowing a lot outside." Thor said to back you up. Team cap was looking at you two with confused looks.

"Things got out of hand..." You said.

"Your hair's wet-" Nat commentated.

"And your lips blue." Steve added.

"Well, it is cold... But it's alright, winter is my favorite season." You replied.

"Um, what were you guys doing?" Thor asked them.

"Just chatting." Nat replied.

"Where are the others?" You asked.

"Bruce and Tony are in the lab as always and we haven't seen Loki." Bucky replied.

"I'll look for him." The God of thunder said before leaving the common room.

"You look like you had fun." The black widow said to you.

"I did." You smiled shyly. "I feel a kind of serenity with him, I feel at ease." You added.

"You don't with us?" Bucky asked you.

"It's... different." You said. "Alright, I'm gonna take a warm shower before I really catch a cold. See you guys later." You waved at them before leaving.

"Funny... even if she doesn't remember him they stayed way too close." Nat noticed.

"Stop." Steve said to her. "They're just friends. They're like siblings."

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with that anymore at least..." The winter soldier sighed.

  
  


"Ughh!! Damn you, Thor." You cursed as you removed your clothes in your bathroom and found more ice between your clothes. Your skin was frozen and your hair a mess. You quickly threw everything in the laundry basket and then you hopped in the shower stall to take a nice, hot and steamy shower.

When you were done you wrapped yourself in a big towel and then you stared at your face in front of the mirror. The wound on your forehead was still there but the scar on your cheek was a mystery. You didn't remember how you got it. You noticed you had another one on your forearm and your ankle but you had no memory of them. You would ask the Avengers about them later. Maybe they knew what they are.

You sighed deeply after staring at the clothes in your closet. You had no idea what to wear. No one had said anything about your outfit this morning so maybe Nat was right. Wearing a pair of leggings and a hoodie would make you stand out so you decided to not wear that. Instead you picked a pair of skinny jeans and a light grey sweater. You dried your hair and put a bit of makeup like Nat showed you this morning and then you got out of your room.

It was the end of the afternoon when you joined your teammates in the common room. Team cap was still there but this time the Asgardians were with them as well. Only Bruce and Tony were missing.

"Hey." You announced yourself when you stepped in.

"Hey again." Nat said. "You look good." She smiled at you.

"Thank you." You blushed slightly as you picked a seat on one of the couches next to the royal siblings. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"Discussing plans for the evening." Steve replied. "Since you're on Earth at the moment we could go check the Christmas market in town if you want."

"Ohh, that sounds exciting. Can we go?" You turned your head to ask Loki.

"You're asking my... permission?" He seemed surprised. You too actually, you realized what you just did.

"I... Yeah, sorry, I-I didn't realize." You stuttered.

"You don't need to apologize for everything." The King smiled at you before bringing his hand to your cheek to gently stroke it. "I'll take you there if you want to go."

"I wanna go with everyone else though." You smiled.

"How considerate." Nat ironized.

"Fine..." Loki sighed.

"By the way I wanted to ask you guys something... Do you know what this is?" You removed Loki's hand and pointed to the scar on your cheek. "Did I have this scar before I met you all or did I get it recently? I also have other scars on my body but I don't remember how I got them." Suddenly the room was silent. You noticed them exchange glances, it looked like they were hiding something from you. "Guys-"

"[Y/N]-" Nat started. "You don't wanna remember how you got these scars, trust me."

"So, you know about them?" You asked.

"You got them during a mission." Steve explained to you.

"You could've avoided them if they had done their job properly."

"Loki!" Thor frowned as he looked at his brother. You were confused, you didn't understand.

"Can someone please explain-"

"No." Bucky suddenly spoke. "Stop thinking about it and don't ask us again." His tone was cold. He was being harsh and he knew it but it was for your safety and the peace of your mind. You absolutely did not need to remember that event, especially not at the moment. The winter soldier didn't care if he had the bad role at the moment, he just needed you to stop trying to preach about your scars.

"You know what happened-" You said to Loki. "Tell me."

"[Y/N], trust us. You don't want to remember that." Thor said to you while his brother stayed silent. "Please just be patient, you'll remember it anyway when your memories will come back." You sighed deeply. There was no need to insist, none of them was going to tell you. You got up and left the common room. Bucky clicked his tongue and decided to follow after you.

"Stop being a baby and pouting. We're doing this for you." He said after he grabbed your arm and made you turn around. You stared at him in silence with furrowed brows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"… I remember why we broke up." You muttered but he heard it thanks to his advanced hearing abilities. You noticed a change in his expression but he quickly switched to a neutral one again.

"Good." Bucky said. "Now, you c-"

"I can't believe you called me that. You, out of everybody." You said as you stared right into his eyes.

"Stop. I didn't mean any of it. I apologized to you and you know I will regret saying those things to you for the rest of my life." You let out a small dry chuckle.

"Yeah, that's so you. You always said mean things to me and then you apologize thinking it would erase all the pain that you inflicted on me." You said. "What happened in the kitchen earlier was a mistake and it won't happen again, trust me. I never want to be close to you." You spat before leaving the winter soldier alone in the hallway.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Buck, you okay? You've been silent since we've been on the road." Steve worried about his best friend. You and the Avengers were on your way to the Christmas market. You had taken two cars since you were a lot. Team cap was together and you were with in Tony's car with Bruce and the two Asgardians.

"Something happened between you and [Y/N], right? Why didn't she want to climb with us in the car?" Nat asked. Bucky sighed deeply. "Does it have to do with the... almost kiss?"

"The what??" Steve asked.

"This morning I ran into her crying in the hallway, she told me she almost kissed Bucky but he pushed her away."

"You did?" The captain asked the winter soldier.

"She asked me a bunch of questions about your break-up, she said she didn't remember what happened." The black widow explained. "She even told me she felt more attracted to Bucky than Loki." Bucky let out a small dry chuckle in the backseat.

"She said she never wants to be close to me again." Bucky suddenly spoke.

"What??" The captain asked.

"Did you two fight after you followed her in the hallway? When she asked about her scars?" Nat asked.

"I don't know if you can call it _fighting_. She was angry about what I said to her before we split up, she rememberd." He replied.

"Oh no... That was months ago and she forgave you." Steve said.

"Yeah, well... New [Y/N] doesn't..." He lowered his head.

"Crap." Nat cursed. "Whatever she said to you, forget it. She's reacting as if it's the first time you told her that, don't worry her memories will come back and she'll feel bad about throwing that to your face again."

"I don't know why I went out, I should've stayed at the compound." Bucky sulked.

"That's ridiculous, you're not shutting yourself out again." The captain said.

"I'll speak to her." Nat said.

"Don't. Please." Bucky said. "From now we'll just ignore each other, it's for the best."

"No Bucky, that's stupid. You both are friends, even after everything that's happened. And her memory loss isn't an excuse to be mean to you." The black widow argued.

"I agree with her." Steve added.

  
  


"You three aren't squeezed too much in the back?" Bruce asked.

"I can still breathe, we're good." You joked. You were sitting between Thor and Loki and you were being sandwiched between the two of them.

"I don't understand why you didn't climb in Steve's car. It might've even brought you some memories back, you spent a lot of time with them." Tony said. You sighed deeply.

"She just didn't want to be away from her future husband." Thor teased and you blushed after you glanced at Loki. He had his hand on your knee and you didn't know if it was because you were squeezed in the backseat or if he unconsciously wanted to touch you.

"Right, the marriage... I almost forgot." Tony muttered. Your heart was racing in your chest, you were nervous. You really hoped they were going to change subjects soon...

"If you stay long enough maybe you can spend the holidays with us." Bruce said.

"That'd be great." You said happily. "I hope my memories come back soon enough though..."

"I'm sure they will. You only woke up yesterday from your coma. In a week I'm sure you'll remember everything." Thor was positive and it reassured you.

"We're almost there." Tony said. "Looks like it stopped snowing too." You looked by the window and you could already see all the city decorations and lights. It looked very pretty, especially in the evening.


	78. My Friends

"Brr- It's freezing. I'm not used to this on Asgard." Thor wrapped his arms around himself.

"Yeah, it's always sunny." You said as you came out of the car.

"How do you know that?" He smiled.

"I... rememberd?" You brows furrowed a little in confusion.

"How are you not shaking like him?" The ironman asked the God of mischief.

"That's because he's a Fros- Frost..?" Damn, it was on the tip of your tongue. You were almost there.

"Frosted flakes?" Tony asked.

"Oh my God, shut up Tony." You said to him.

"Hey-" He said offended.

"The others are here." Bruce warned everyone when Steve's car was coming. You forgot about the conversation you just had and looked around you while team cap was getting out of the car. Someone did not forget though. Loki was staring at you, he couldn't believe you rememberd that about him.

"I hate this weather." The captain said after he, the black widow and the winter soldier rejoined your group. "Alright, let's get going so we can go home soon."

The Christmas market was crowded. You were thankful you were with a bunch of your friends otherwise you would've felt uncomfortable in this place. You stayed close next to Thor and watched your steps. There were a lot of families and tourists who had the same idea as you all.

"Those smells are gonna make me sick." You said. "It's a mix between hot wine, melted cheese, caramels and... even wood burning." You described.

"Cover your nose with your scarf." Bruce said to you.

"My hair's gonna smell like it too..." Nat pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really should've stayed in the compound." Bucky muttered.

"Walk, Buck." Steve said to him.

"Oh my God, those lights are so pretty." You raised your head and looked at the huge Christmas tree in front of you. You had finally escaped the huge part of the crowd and you had reached a part of the market with less people.

"How did they get a tree this big?" Thor wondered.

"GMO." Tony replied.

"I really hate Midgard." Loki muttered.

"[Y/N], come. I wanna take a picture." The God of thunder called you with a smile.

"Oh no, please, I'm ugly..." You said.

"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous, you're not ugly." He grabbed your arm and pulled you against him. "Bruce, can you-" The Asgardian gave his phone to the doctor so he could take a picture of you and Thor in front of the Christmas tree.

"Alright, say green-" Bruce held Thor's phone between his hands and then he took the picture.

"Stay there." The God of thunder ordered you before leaving your side. "Loki, go next to her."

"Oh my God..." You blushed. You were intimidated when the God of mischief approached you.

"Come on, smile you two, this is for my mom." Thor grinned as he held his phone in his hands this time. Loki gently wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you close to him.

"You're beautiful." He discreetly whispered to you. Your heart missed a beat. Why did he say that to you? You bit onto your lower lip as you looked at him before turning your head to look at Thor's phone for the picture. You moved out of the way and then team cap took a few pictures as well. While everyone was taking photos you approached a luxury shop to look at what they were displaying. You weren't too far away from your friends so they didn't worry about you.

Next to the luxury shop there was a bank and you could hear a few voices inside. Nothing to be alarmed about, it was probably just random people retiring some cash to buy stuff on the Christmas market. You got alarmed though when suddenly you heard an alarm ring going off. You approached the entrance and suddenly a group of five guys came out running.

"Get the fuck out of the way, fatass!" One of them yelled at you after violently pushing you out of the entrance.

"Ow!" You fell on your butt.

"Steve!" Bucky called.

"Yeah, I heard them!" The captain replied.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. call the police. Report a robbery at the Christmas market, we'll catch them." Tony ordered before activating his suit.

"[Y/N], are you okay??" Bruce approached you and helped you stand up. All the others were already after the robbers.

"I fell on my butt, nothing's broken though. My coat is pretty thick." You replied as you stood up.

"Don't worry, they stand no chance against all the Avengers. How stupid of them to plan a robbery with so much people around." The doctor commentated. "Come, we'll rejoin the others. They probably already arrested them." You walked quickly with Bruce and you worried when you heard a gunshot.

"What was that??" You were terrified. People around you were screaming and running away from the fight scene. You held onto Bruce's hand to not get separated from him. You gasped when you finally catched sight of your friends.

"Put him down! There's no need for this!" Thor yelled at his brother.

"Give me one reason, just one, to not end your miserable and pathetic life right here. Give me one good reason I should spare you after you harmed the Queen of Asgard." The God of mischief was grasping the throat of the man who had yelled at you. Loki was raising him and his feet couldn't reach the ground, the robber's face had turned blue, he couldn't say a word.

"Loki, release him." Steve ordered him quietly but firmly. "We don't kill, we arrest."

"Kill him and you're done for as well." Nat said to him. You let go of Bruce's hand and ran towards the King.

"Please, let him go!" You said desperately as you grabbed Loki's free arm. "I'm alright, he didn't hurt me. Please, I don't want you to get arrested as well Loki!" He turned his head and looked at your face. His expression was twisted in anger but when he recognized you he let go of the robber. The criminal inhaled sharply after his body hit the ground. You wrapped your arms around Loki and hugged him tightly against you.

"How are you? Are you sure you're alright?" Loki ran his hands all over you to the point of tickling you and making you giggle slightly. You noticed his hand stayed longer on your stomach and he closed his eyes as if he was focusing to do something.

"Loki, I'm alright." You reassured him.

"No one will harm you and get away with it." The King promised you.

"They won't get away with it." Bruce had approached you two. The police arrived and arrested the robbers. You went to sit on a bench while Steve and Tony were talking to the police and the others made sure no one else got hurt by the robbers. Loki had stayed with you to make sure you were okay. "You're probably thirsty, I'm gonna get you something to drink." The doctor said to you before leaving you alone with the Asgardian.

"What... were you about to do to him..?" You asked Loki. He stayed silent for a bit. He didn't know if this _new you_ would be able to hear the answer. To his surprise you spoke though. "Thank you... for defending me." You turned your head and smiled slightly at him. "I'm glad you stopped before... doing something you might've regretted."

"Defending you will never be a regret of mine. Neither will avenging you." Loki said.

"Let's stop talking about this. The night isn't over yet. I want to take a picture with the fake Santa and tell him my Christmas gift list." You smiled.

"You really are a child." Loki smiled as well.

"Hey, don't be rude now." You giggled.

  
  


\---

  
  


"What smells so good??" You asked as you looked around you.

"That sweet smell is caramel, the fried one is churros." Nat replied.

"I'm getting hungry, can I get those churros?" You asked.

"Go with Tony, he loves them as well." Bruce said to you.

"Huh, what?" Tony asked. He wasn't paying attention.

"[Y/N] wants churros, you two should go buy some." Steve said to him.

"Of course. Come, sweetheart." You grinned as you held onto his arm and then you two walked towards the vendor. "Do you want them with cinnamon or chocolate?"

"Eh whatever you prefer, I'm not picky." You replied. "Thanks Tony."

"If you want something else just tell me." He patted your head in a fond way. "What's wrong?" The ironman asked you after he noticed you made a weird expression.

"No, nothing..." You replied quietly. "I just... rememberd a few things." You added. You wrapped your arms around his waist and held him. "Thanks for always being here for me."

"Stop, you're gonna make him cry." Nat chuckled lowly. "I don't want a churro but I'll take those salted caramels." The black widow said to the vendor.

"Thank you." You said to the vendor after he handed you and Tony your paper bags of churros. "I'll come back." You said to Tony before walking away from him. You approached the captain and the winter soldier. Thor and Loki were standing in front of another stall but it's not them that you were looking for at the moment. "Steve, do you mind if I steal your best friend for a bit?" The super soldiers seemed surprised.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The captain replied.

"Don't worry, he knows how to defend himself." You joked. Bucky told Steve it was okay so he walked away so you two could be alone. "Come, it's a bit crowded here and I want to talk." The winter soldier stayed silent but he followed you anyway. "A churro?" You handed him your bag.

"I'm good." He replied.

"Listen, I... There's not 50 ways to say this. I was very harsh earlier and I want to apologize." You saw his eyes widen as if he couldn't believe it. "I-I don't know what took me to say all those things to you but earlier when... Loki defended me it brought back memories... I rememberd you always defended me as well when people were mean to me. You're not one of my enemies, I shouldn't be mean to my friends and especially not if they defend me like you do."

"I'm... glad you don't consider me an enemy." Bucky said. You felt a tingle in your heart, you felt really bad.

"I-I'm very sorry for what I said and I hope you forget all the words I threw at you because I really regret them." You really wanted him to understand. "My memory loss is no excuse, I'm just confused and lost. Even if I do remember you I don't remember every single thing we did or said to each other in the past. But I promise you I'll think and wait a bit before I speak like that ever again to you."

"Don't worry about that anymore, you're good." He smiled at you.

"Thank you, Bucky." You smiled back at him. "I-Is it okay if I hug you?" You asked.

"Of course." He opened his arms and you approached him quickly to hug him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I am thanks to you all." You said. "Come, we'll rejoin the others." You released him and then you walked next to each other to regroup with the Avengers.

  
  


"Hey, where were you guys?" Nat asked. You ignored her and waved at Bucky before walking towards the Asgardians. "Did she just ignore me? That memory loss is out of control."

"Chill, she just wanted to apologize for what she said earlier."

"What? Did you speak to her?" Steve asked Nat.

"Didn't have time to." The black widow replied before popping a salted caramel in her mouth.

"As if you needed to do that. She's a good girl, even if she does wrong she immediately regrets it and doesn't hesitate to apologize." Bucky defended you.

"I'm glad the memory loss didn't take that away from her." The captain said. "But in any case, I'm glad you both are good again."

"Seems like spending time with us is helping her remember some memories. I'm glad for her." The winter soldier said.

  
  


"Hey." You approached the two royal siblings from behind.

"Where were you?" Loki immediately asked you. Of course it didn't escape him that you isolated yourself with Bucky away from the group.

"Nowhere, relax..." You replied. "Do you want some churros?" You asked him and his brother.

"No." He replied.

"We're good, thanks [Y/N]." Thor smiled at you.

"So, what were you both talking about?" You asked them to make small talk.

"Nothing, _relax_." Loki imitated you. You rolled your eyes.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave you two." The God of thunder said before walking away.

"Fine. I just wanted to apologize to Bucky because I was mean to him earlier." You explained. "Are you still mad at me because I tried to kiss him?"

"It depends. Do you still want to kiss him?" He asked.

"No, Loki." You replied.

"Then, I'm not." You smiled before biting on a churro. You didn't understand it but you felt good around the God of mischief. He was fun.

"Do you... miss being on your home planet?" You asked him.

"It's different." He replied. "I don't particularly feel at ease with these people who don't trust me but at the same time there's not many people who do so-" The King shrugged.

"Does that... bother you? That people don't trust you?"

"I guess I kinda asked for it so no, I understand they don't. I don't trust them either." He replied. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" You shrugged this time.

"I just felt like it... I'm trying to know you better." You answered. "You like long conversations, don't you?" Loki turned his head and looked at you.

"I do." He replied.

"I knew it." You smiled.

"You rememberd something?" You blushed slightly.

"I-I... saw us talking... in a place. I know what that place is but I'm not sure where it is..."

"Do you want to describe it to me?" He asked.

"It's a bit embarrassing." You replied. "A... bath." You finally let out.

"Is it huge?" The King smirked and you nodded. "The public bathroom in the castle, on Asgard. That's where the first time we saw each other naked, well not completely, you were not ready, but we... touched each other for the first time there."

"Oh my God, it really is embarrassing..." Your face was as red as a beet.

"Anyway, later when you were more comfortable showing your body to me we used to take baths together. You like warm water and I like long conversations with you." Loki smiled as he rememberd.

"I'm sorry if this situation is... you know, not easy for you. I really wish I could remember everything." You lowered your head sadly.

"I told you already, you don't have to apologize for everything Cookie." He brought his hand to your cheek and fondly stroked it. "You're freezing, are you sure you're wearing your clothes properly?" He pulled the hood of your coat on your head and fixed your scarf, he pulled it up a little to cover your mouth. Your heart was beating fast inside your chest as you looked at him take care of you. Even if your body was freezing you felt warm inside. Loki made you feel safe and secure. You loved that.


	79. I Remember

"Close your eyes." Loki said to you while you were waiting for the others next to the cars to go back home.

"Why?" You asked nervously.

"Just do it." You looked at him, perplexed.

"Okay... I trust you." You said to him before closing your eyes. There was no particular meaning behind your words but for the God of mischief it was a lot. The memory loss version of yourself trusted him. He looked at your face while your eyes were closed and he wanted to kiss you so badly but he knew you were not his yet, not this version of you. "What's this?" You asked Loki when you felt him touch your head. He removed your hood and put something else on your head.

"Open your eyes." You did and then you reached for what was on top of your head with your hands.

"A... beanie?" You asked.

"Cookie?" Loki called when he noticed you were staring forward but in a blank way.

"You put something else on my head once, right?" You asked. "A... tiara?" You saw his lips curve slightly.

"Yes. For your birthday." He replied.

"I remember." You smiled as well. You saw the others finally come back. You and Loki had walked a bit on your own, you liked speaking with him.

"Do you like it?" The King asked you after you looked at your reflection on the car's window.

"Hm, it's cute. Thank you." You smiled. "I-" You bit onto your lower lip. "Can you lean a bit forward?" A little blush had crept on your cheeks. He did as you requested and then you approached him to put a little kiss on his cheek. Loki seemed surprised at first but he quickly pretended it was nothing. You smiled when you noticed his face getting redder though.

"Hey, what were you two doing?" Thor asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Nothing." You replied. "Loki offered me a hat." You added.

"Did he?" Thor smirked.

"It's nothing." Loki brushed off.

"Come on, let's go. I'm freezing." Nat said as she grabbed the car's door handle. "No offense to you Steve, of course." She chuckled as the captain rolled his eyes. "[Y/N], do you wanna come with us this time?"

"Uh-" Even if stuff got solved between you and the winter soldier you really didn't want to be separated from the God of mischief.

"I'll climb with you guys." Bruce said. You let out a small sigh of relief. Thor went at the front with Tony and you climbed in the backseat with Loki.

"Feels good to have space this time." You joked. Finally the two cars started and you went on the road to go back to the Avengers compound.

  
  


"Seriously, is she sleeping?" Tony asked. "We haven't even been on the road for that long."

"It's alright. I'll bring her to her room." The King said.

"Uh..?" Your eyes opened slightly. "Are we home?" You asked sleepily. You turned your head and found Loki looking at you. It seemed like you had leaned on him in your sleep. "Ah! S-Sorry." You got off him.

"There's no harm." He smiled at you warmly. "You have slept on me before."

"Come on, get out of my car before you drool on my seats." Tony hurried you.

"I don't drool..." You muttered. Loki got out of the car first and then he handed you his hand to help you. "Thank you."

"I don't count the number of times you slept during our rides back home." Bruce chuckled as you entered the lift in the parking lot.

"What? I've been awake since this morning..." You said.

"Yeah, so did we." Nat replied.

"I had a great time but I'm going straight to bed. Goodnight guys." You said to the Avengers after you all exited the lift. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I think we're gonna do the same." Steve added and then you all bid goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight, Cookie." The God of mischief had walked with you to your room. "If you need anything just say my name."

"Is that a magic trick?" You asked with an amused smile.

"It only works with you." He said seriously. You bit onto your lower lip.

"Goodnight Loki and thanks again for the beanie." You smiled. You hesitated but finally you took him in your arms. Loki hugged you back and put a small kiss on top of your head. You entered your room and he left the hallway to join his.

  
  


The night was dark and quiet. It was snowing heavily outside and the snow covered all the sounds. It was around 3am when you started shaking in your bedroom.

"Hhhn... no-" You were moving in your sleep. "I don't have powe- AH!" You kept turning around in your bed, you were sweating and panting, lost in your bad dream... or in your deep buried memory. "Please, don't- NO!" You jolted awake. "No, no, no, no..." You sat on your bed and brought your knees to yourself, you sobbed. "L-Loki..." You were afraid so you called him. You were too frozen to move and turn on a light. In the darkness your paranoia was stronger. You started seeing shadows. Thankfully the door opened two minutes later.

"Cookie?" You cried harder when you recognized his voice. The King worried when he heard you cry. He snapped his fingers and turned on the small lamp on your nightstand before approaching you. You reached for him with your arm when he was close enough. Loki climbed on your bed and hugged you against him. "You're shaking. What happened?" He asked.

"I-I saw... I remember-" You held onto him tighter and kept crying. "The scars... my kidnapping." You let out. "I-I'm scared." You sobbed.

"Shh. You have nothing to be afraid of. I will never let anyone harm you. I'm here, my love." He gently caressed your hair as you kept crying on his chest. Loki grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to you.

"T-Thank you-" You said quietly before wiping your nose and your tears. "S-Sorry, I-I cried on you... wait-" Your eyes widened a little. "Oh God..." You blushed. "W-Why are you shirtless?" Loki let out a small chuckle.

"That's just how I sleep, Cookie." He smiled. "It's alright, you've seen me before."

"I-I'm sorry for waking you up. What time is it?" You asked.

"Still late. You need to go back to sleep."

"N-No! Please. I-I'm scared." You whimpered. "C-Can you stay with me please? Y-You can sleep here, I-I just don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay with you if that's what you want." The God of mischief reassured you. "But you have to sleep as well, you need to rest. I promise you I'll watch over you." You gulped.

"I-I'll try..." You promised. You moved a bit to the side to make room for the King on your bed. When you were comfortable he laid next to you and snapped his fingers again to turn off the lights.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Loki asked you quietly.

"Please..." He gently reached for yours and then you tangled your fingers together. That comforted you, it reminded you of when he also held your hand in the Bifrost.

"Come here." Loki opened his arms and you approached him. He fondly caressed your head with his free hand as you wrapped your free arm around his waist. "Close your eyes, Princess."

"I-I can't-" You cried quietly. "I-I see them again. W-When they hit me, they touched me, they g-groped me..."

"I'm afraid your memory loss erased that fence that friend of yours put in your mind." Loki said. Suddenly he had an idea. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"W-What do you want to try?" You asked, nervous.

"I have a lot of powers, Cookie. Maybe I can try putting that fence back in your mind." He proposed. You thought about it.

"Do it." You said to him firmly. "I-I don't care what you do as long as I never think about it ever again."

"I'll do everything to help you." Loki leaned on you and put a small kiss on your forehead. "I know it's gonna be hard for a little while but I want you to concentrate and focus on what hurt you. Can you do that?" You nodded as tears streamed down your cheeks. "I promise you that in the morning you won't think about it anymore."

You closed your eyes and tried to concentrate on those bad thoughts. Loki put his palm against your forehead and suddenly you let out a long gasp. The images all flew at the same time in your mind. You rememberd everything about your kidnapping clearly, from the moment you woke up on that hard chair to the moment you catched one last glimpse of Bucky's face before fainting because of your wounds. You couldn't stop your tears from falling down. You also didn't know for how long Loki's trick worked on you but at some point you had fallen asleep.

And when you slept you had a pleasant dream. You were at the ancient Stark tower and you had met someone. You recognized this person, it was Loki. You saw yourself speak to him, dance with him, watch a movie, even share a kiss on a rooftop. This was no dream though, Loki was putting his own memories of the moments he shared with you inside your head.

You saw your first day on Asgard and your reunion with him. You even saw your first fight but what you focused on was your first date with the King. How could you have forgotten? He had made you feel so good on that night. You were mad at yourself for forgetting the way his eyes shined when he looked at you, his soft voice whispering praises to you but most importantly the way he had reassured you by kissing your scars. On that night your heart had beat very fast for the God of mischief. And you told him. You told Loki that you loved him.

  
  


When you opened your eyes the sun was already up in the white sky. It was still snowing and the sun was hidden by the large clouds up above but your room was illuminated anyway. You turned around and smiled when you found Loki next to you. You rememberd him. You brought your hand to his cheek and stroked it as you looked at the peaceful expression on his face.

You knew he had spent a long night by your side so you let him sleep a little more. You got up from your bed and headed to the bathroom to clean yourself. As you took off your clothes you looked at yourself in the mirror and specifically at your scars. You didn't think of bad thoughts. Loki had replaced those painful memories with happier ones. You hopped in the shower and let the warm water run on your body.

"Huh?" When you came out Loki was gone. He had probably heard you under the shower and decided to go to his own room to change before you all headed to the kitchen for breakfast. If you had known he would wake up soon after you you would've asked him to join you under the shower.

You opened your closet to pick what to wear for the day. You knew Loki hated when you dressed "depressive" with leggings and hoodies so you didn't touch those clothes. You wanted to look good for him but you couldn't wear too light clothes, it was winter on Midgard and you didn't want to catch a cold. You decided to go for a white sweater dress with a bodycon silhouette. At least it would keep you warm. With that you wore black thigh-high boots and then you went in the bathroom to do your hair and makeup. You tried to prepare yourself quickly so you could catch Loki before joining him with everybody else in the dining room.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you guide me to Loki's room please?" You followed the AI's instructions and when you found his door you knocked on it. It was not the God of mischief who answered though, it was the God of thunder.

"[Y/N]?" He was surprised to find you behind his brother's door.

"It's Cookie?" Loki asked behind Thor. He was getting ready. You grinned happily as you pushed your best friend out of your way and then you jumped in your future husband's arms. You put your hands on his cheeks and made him lean a bit so you could reach him. You crashed your lips against his and kissed him passionately. Loki gasped against your mouth in surprise but then he kissed you back. He had missed you very much.

"Uh..?" Thor was flabbergasted.

"I remember everything." You breathed against your lover's lips after you naturally broke the kiss. "Leave us." You threw to Thor with a wide smile on your face.

"I'm out." The Asgardian replied with a low chuckle before closing the door behind him.

"You remember me?" Loki asked you quietly. He looked at you as if he couldn't believe it.

"I do." You smiled. "Whatever that you did last night, it worked. I don't remember the kidnapping I just remember us, what we shared, everything we did together... Just you." You said to him. Loki wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up against him. You squeezed your thighs against his body and then you kissed him again. He carried you to his bed and dropped you on it before climbing on top of you. You put your hand behind Loki's head and pulled him against your face to kiss once more.

"I love you so much, Princess." He breathed against your lips.

"Me too. I'm so sorry for everything I did and said. I love you, my King." You kissed him happily. You couldn't get enough of his mouth. You felt like it's been an eternity since he kissed you.

"Cookie, I... I have to talk to you about something." Your eyes widened a little, you were surprised.

"Can't we talk later? I want you right now..." You sighed in frustration.

"It's important." Loki got off you and grabbed your hands to pull you up in a sitting position.

"Alright... What is it?"


	80. Safe With You

"I'm... what?" You stared blankly at him.

"You're pregnant." Loki repeated. Your eyes widened.

"But... how- when??" You passed your hands on your face.

"The helpers on Asgard told me while you were unconscious after your fall. You're-" He calculated quickly in his mind. "3 weeks pregnant now."

"Oh my God..." You let yourself fall back on his bed. "Does everybody know??" You asked.

"No, just Thor. He was on Asgard when we learned it." Loki replied. "Your friends just learned about the marriage and you were going through your memory loss, we preferred to hide it for now."

"I'm... pregnant..." You unconsciously brought your hand to your stomach.

"Cookie, are you... not happy about it?" He worried.

"No! Of course not." You sat back on the bed. "I know we both wanted this, I'm just... wow." The King approached you and took you in his arms. You still couldn't believe it as you hugged him back. "I-I want to see a doctor." You said.

"Sure. Do you want to tell your friends about it?" He asked.

"No, no. I'll see the doc in secret. I wanna make sure everything is alright first." You replied. "I wanna go this morning. D-Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I'm coming." Loki said.

"Ah, fuck. I don't know which doctor to go to. I-I should tell Fury at least, I know he will guide me to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor so no one will know about it." You were nervous.

"It's gonna be okay, Princess. I'm here with you." Loki replaced a strand of your hair behind your ear. He reassured you.

"Oh God, I'm such a bad liar. How am I gonna be able to look at the others during breakfast. They'll be able to read on my face, especially Nat, she's sharp."

"Just let me do the talking." He smiled.

"O-Okay... We should go." You said.

"I thought you wanted to-"

"Yeah, well, we should've done it before you told me about this. I'm way too nervous to be in the mood now." Loki chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll spend the evening together." He smirked and you rolled your eyes, a small blush had crept on your cheeks. You two got up from his bed and then you headed to the kitchen.

  
  


"Good morning." You announced yourselves as you walked into the dining room.

"Hey." The others replied.

"What are you two doing together?" Nat asked you.

"I rememberd him." You replied with a small smile.

"It's not the only thing you rememberd." Loki added.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I... I rememberd my kidnapping. It woke me up last night." You said.

"What?? And... are you okay?" Steve worried.

"I wasn't last night to be honest with you... My memory loss erased Wanda's fence so I rememberd... everything." You explained. "Thankfully Loki used his powers on me and he took care of it."

"And that's a good thing?" The black widow asked.

"Yes." You said with determination as you stared into her eyes. "Had it not been for him I would probably be placed in a mental hospital right now."

"As long as you're okay, I'm good." Bruce said. "How do you feel?"

"We-" Loki interrupted before you could reply. "Just to make sure everything is alright I want [Y/N] to see a doctor." He said.

"I thought you didn't trust Midgardians." The ironman said.

"I can take her straight to Asgard if that's what you prefer."

"Guys, chill." Thor said. "I think that's a good idea."

"We'll go after breakfast." You said.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Bucky asked.

"I-It's alright. I'll go with Loki. We're going to S.H.I.E.L.D." You replied.

"Alright. Well, I'm sure it will go well." Steve smiled at you in a reassuring way.

After that you finally started eating and nobody asked you any more questions about your doctor appointment so you relaxed. You didn't like to lie to your friends but you just weren't ready to tell them about your pregnancy at the moment. You were almost done with your breakfast when Loki gently reached for your hand under the table. You turned your head and smiled at him as you tangled your fingers with his.

"You have something on your face, Cookie." He said to you.

"What? Where?" You grabbed your napkin.

"Right there-" Loki leaned on you but you put your hands against his chest to stop him.

"What are you doing?" You asked him.

"Am I not allowed to kiss you? I know on Asgard I can't show public display of affection but I thought it was different here." He said.

"No, not here." You whispered to him.

"Why not?" His brows furrowed lightly.

"Not in front of... my ex." You finally let out. "It's disrespectful. Don't kiss me in front of him."

"Um, Nat, Bucky, are you done?" Steve spoke to them. "Thor, will you join us for training?"

"Ah, crap. I forgot the super hearing ability..." You muttered. You crossed eyes with the winter soldier and you knew he had heard as well. You blushed out of embarrassment. "W-We gotta go." You said to Loki as you got up.

"See you guys later, I'm sure it will go well [Y/N]." Bruce smiled at you.

"Thanks." You replied. You waved bye to your other friends and then you left the dining room with the King. "God, that's so embarrassing... By the way I hope you know you gotta be careful with your words around Steve and Bucky. Meet me in front of the lift, time for us to get our coats in our rooms."

  
  


"How are we gonna go to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Loki asked you when you two entered the lift. "Give me the address and we can teleport there."

"It's alright, let's take our time. I wanna think about how I'll break the news to Fury..." You were nervous. You stepped out of the lift and looked for something in the parking lot. "It should be in the back if Bucky didn't use it."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked you.

"I have a car." You replied.

"I thought you didn't have a license." He was confused.

"I don't. The car is a gift from Tony, he made some modifications so I could still use it." You explained. "I told Bucky he could use it when I received it but I know he stopped touching it when we broke up. It probably reminded him of things." You said.

"And it won't to you?" The God of mischief raised one eyebrow.

"Nope, it's in the past. Ah, there it is." You opened the door on the driver side and climbed in. Loki went in next to you in the passenger seat. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. you still in there?"

"Long time no see, miss." You smiled when the car started.

"We gotta go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Can you bring us there please? Take your time, we're not in a hurry." You said to the AI.

"Yes, miss." The door of the parking lot automatically opened and then you went out with your car without having to touch anything.

"We may not have magic on Midgard but we got Stark technologies." You said to Loki with amusement.

"What's this?" He asked you after you opened a compartment in front of Loki's seat.

"My suit's in there." You replied as you grabbed the iron wristband and attached it around your wrist. "It's just a precaution, I promised Tony I would always wear it outside if he's not with me."

"You don't trust me to protect you?" The King asked.

"Of course not, you know I trust you." You reassured him. "It allows me to call F.R.I.D.A.Y. or Tony if I witness something. Also what if you get busy fighting and I get kidnapped again? There's always crazy stuff happening in this country." You explained.

"Weren't you wearing that thing when you got kidnapped the first time?" Loki raised one eyebrow.

"You're right but since then Tony made new improvments on the device. The first model for exemple did nothing when I got knocked unconscious, this time it will activate on its own if there's something wrong with my physical health."

"Alright, I won't convince you to remove it if you feel safer with it." He said. You turned your head and looked at him. You brought your hand to Loki's cheek and gently caressed it.

"I** am** safe with you. I just never want to be kidnapped ever again." The Asgardian put his hand over yours and stared into your eyes.

"I love you." He said and you smiled.

"Me too, Loki." You leaned on his face and kissed him softly.

  
  


\---

  
  


"[Y/N]! Long time no s-" The S.H.I.E.LD. hostess at the entrance stopped smiling when she saw who was with you. Just like everyone else she knew and rememberd who the God of mischief was and what he did a few years ago. "Are you... okay?" She worried you might be under his influence.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great." You replied nonchalantly. "I asked to see Fury." You said to her.

"I'll announce you..." She said as she grabbed the phone but kept staring at Loki.

"He's with me." You added as if it would reassure her in any way.

"Maybe I should kiss you in front of her so she can understand." He whispered to your ear behind you while she was on the phone.

"Shh." You giggled slightly.

"Nick Fury is waiting for you. You can take the lift to go to his office." She said to you two.

"Thank you. See you soon again perhaps." You smiled at her before walking away. When the doors of the lift closed you let out a long breathe.

"Are you okay?" Loki worried.

"I'm... very nervous." You replied.

"It will be fine, Princess." He brought his hand to your head and gently caressed your hair.

"It has to now, we've arrived." You sighed deeply as you walked in the hallway. You knocked on the door and then it automatically opened on its own.

"[Y/N]." Fury smiled slightly in your direction. He was sitting behind his desk but he got up when you and Loki stepped inside. "Loki." He greeted him as well.

"Hi." You said. You shaked hands and then he invited you two to sit in front of his desk.

"Everytime you asked for emergency meetings with me it had to do with Loki, so what brings me the honor this time?" He asked.

"Oh wow, yeah, you're right." You rememberd. "Promise, next time I'll request a meeting it will be just to ask how you're doing."

"I'm very busy." Nick replied.

"Y-Yeah, it was just a little joke..." You were really nervous.

"Why don't you let me do the talking?" Loki came to your rescue. "We have something to announce to you-"

"I'm pregnant." You dropped the bomb suddenly. You lowered your head and your eyes widened as you realized what you've just done. Nick and Loki stared at you in silence. No one spoke for a few seconds.

"I beg your pardon?" Fury asked.

"She wants to see a doctor... in secret. The others don't know yet besides Thor." Loki explained.

"How did this happ- Nevermind." Nick facepalmed. "And you want to see a doctor for..?"

"J-Just to make sure everything is alright." You replied. "I-I learned today I was pregnant as well... Loki knew while I was on Asgard but he hid it from me because of the memory loss."

"And how's that going by the way?" He asked.

"Better... thanks to Loki's powers. He could do something like Wanda did a year ago. Not everything is there yet but at least I remember the people around me." You explained. "Nick, it's not the only thing I want to announce to you..."

"Well, hit me with your best shot." He rested his back against his chair and waited for your announcement.

"Loki... proposed to me on Asgard and I... accepted. As you know Loki is King of Asgard currently so... if he remains King I will live there with him." Both Fury and Loki's eyes widened. The God of mischief knew that if you had a reason you would live with him but he never heard you announce it to the people you knew.

"What do you mean remain King?" Fury asked.

"His father was the King before he fell ill and Loki replaced him but now that he's awake thanks to my powers we uh... don't know yet if he will continue to rule or not." You explained.

"So you will retire?" He asked. "As an Avenger?"

"I will always bring my help to my friends if they need it. And Loki knows it too." You said with determination. "I will not go on missions anymore but if my friends need healing I will come to help. We can communicate between Asgard and Earth."

"Yes, I know what happened with Bucky." Fury said. Nick took a moment to think and then he let out a long sigh. "Alright, I've heard you. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." You smiled. "So uh, for the doc-"

"Oh yeah, let me make a phone call." Nick stood up and pulled out his phone, he exited his office and let you and Loki wait inside.

"Wow, that went better than what I had imagined." You said. The King grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Loki asked you.

"I-I don't know... but not this." You replied. "When- phew, a long time ago- When I used to announce stuff to my family it never went well. They always yelled at me, I just felt like I was a huge inconvenience to everybody."

"I swear to you you'll never feel like this ever again." He put his arm around your shoulders and gently pulled you against him. The Asgardian put a kiss in your hair and gently wiped your tears away.

"Alright-" Nick said after he entered his office again. "You can go downstairs, the doc is waiting for you. Everything okay in there?" He asked after he noticed your red eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine." You got up and approached him. "Thank you for everything, Nick." You hugged him against you. He was surprised, he didn't expect this from you.

"Call if there's anything new." Fury said before you left.

You and Loki entered the lift again to go to the medical floor of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. When you arrived there a nurse welcomed you and you were taken for a blood test.

"He has to stay outside." She said to you talking about Loki.

"It's alright, it will just take a second." You said to him. He nodded and waited for you in the waiting room.

"Hey-" Someone was in the waiting room as well and they recognized the God of mischief. "Aren't you Thor's brother??"

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Loki replied, serious. He didn't care what that person wanted, he was just worried for you at the moment.

"You look familiar... well, except for the clothes." He said.

"If you know who I am, you should also know what I am capable of so why are you talking to me?" Loki turned his head and stared straight into the man's eyes. He was wearing a tag, he was a S.H.I.E.LD. agent.

"Uh-" He suddenly realized Loki was right. "I don't know, why are you in this building?"

"Finally." Loki muttered when he saw you come back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they just took a bit of blood to run some tests. We have to wait a little more, I hope that's okay." You said to him.

"If you're with me it's okay." He smiled at you.

"Oh, hey medic." Your eyes widened when you looked at who had greeted you. "Do you remember me? We were on the same mission once."

"Ah, my first mission, yes. You were there. You're still calling me medic?" You smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not good with names." He blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's alright, I'm [Y/N]." You reminded him. "Cedric, right?"

"Yeah, you rememberd." He smiled at you. "You two are together?"

"Uh, yeah. Long story." You said to him.

"I'm sure he doesn't have time to hear it." Loki said. He seemed annoyed.

"I do actually." Cedric grinned. "I have to wait as well. So, how has it been since that mission?" The King sighed deeply. He just wanted some alone time with you and even that he couldn't get. You and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent kept talking for a little while until he was called over. "Ah, too bad I gotta go."

"How unfortunate." Loki ironized.

"It was nice to see you again. Say hi to the other Avengers for me." He threw at you before leaving.

"Will do, take care Cedric." You smiled at each other. "Come on, stop pouting. He left." You giggled slightly.

"You're not allowed to give more attention to other people than to your King, especially when he's with you." You wrapped your arms around Loki's waist and hugged him as you laughed quietly.

"I'm only interested in you." You said to him with a grin.

"Stop being clingy." He said as you hugged him tighter.

"But I love you." You leaned on him and left a small kiss on the side of his neck.

"[Y/N]?" The doctor came to get you this time. Suddenly your nervosity came back and Loki felt it. You two stood up from the couch you were sitting on. "Follow me." You felt the God of mischief grab your hand in reassurance. You were cold and shaking.

"It's gonna be okay, my love." He whispered to your ear.

You two entered the doctor's medical office and took place in seats in front of his desk. Loki didn't let go of your hand once.

"I have the results of your blood test. Everything is normal and-" He lowered his head to look at his documents. "You are indeed pregnant." He announced to you both with a positive smile.

"Oh my God-" You turned on your seat and took Loki in your arms. "I-I'm really pregnant!" You grasped his clothes in your hands. The King held you against him and put a small kiss on the side of your neck. "I-I'm so happy..."

"Me too, Cookie." You released each other but held hands as you stared into each other's eyes with happy smiles on your faces.


	81. Another Game

You would expect the ride back in the car to be lively since you got the news of your pregnancy confirmed but even if that worry was out of the way now you were at the moment anxious about revealing the news to the most important people in your life: The Avengers.

Nick Fury was nothing compared to them. They were the closest people to you, they were your family. You were anxious about how Bucky was going to react, you were nervous about Nat because you knew that she despised Loki and you were stressed about Tony and Steve judging you. Thankfully Thor already knew and Bruce never judged you once about anything.

"Stop thinking, I can hear the sound of your heart pounding in your chest." Loki said.

"I can't help it." You muttered as you looked by the car window.

"Just think about how in 1 hour or less it will be done. They will know."

"Do I tell them before or after we eat? What if they get mad and won't want to stay for lunch? Or worse, what if they eat and then they get sick when they'll learn."

"I don't understand, I thought they were your friends and you trusted them so why would they take the news so badly?" Loki asked and you sighed.

"It didn't exactly go very well when I told them I wasn't single anymore..." You took a deep breathe. "So, yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"You know you got one thing to say and I'll bring you back to Asgard right away? We can let Thor announce it to them." Your eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? I can't do this..." You said. "Ugh, I just want it to go well. God, and we have to talk about the- Thanos thing as well. I'm leaving them no choice, I want them to trust you." The King smiled slightly. He brought his hand to your face and gently stroked your cheek. You turned your head towards him and leaned onto his touch, your lips curved into a small smile.

"I'm in love with you." Loki leaned on your face and kissed you softly.

"You realize that means you have to become their friend as well, right?" You smirked.

"Alas, I do..." You giggled slightly.

"I'm thankful you're here with me this time, though. I feel stronger by your side." The God of mischief removed his hand from your cheek and held your hand instead. "Oh God, here we are." You said after you could finally catch sight of the compound.

"It will go well, Princess." He said to reassure you.

"It better."

You removed your iron wristband that you hid back in the car and then you got out of it with the King. You took the lift and decided to go to your bedroom. It was only 11am, the others were still downstairs in the lab or training so you decided to not see them yet.

"How have you been feeling? Physically I mean." Loki asked you after you two removed a few layers of clothes before climbing on your bed.

"Okay, I guess... I don't feel _life_ in my stomach yet if that's what you wanted to know. I have headaches sometimes but I don't know if it's the pregnancy, the memory loss-" You sighed. "Or just me in general... my stress." You explained. Loki leaned on you and put a kiss against your forehead. You smiled slightly at his gentle touch. "I used to feel bad because of the situation with your father and Amara and now that's solved we got new problems..."

"It will all end well in the end, I'm sure."

"I'm not used to you being so positive." You smiled in amusement.

"My dream was to... be with you and have you carry my heir... It's done." Loki smiled as he stared into your eyes.

"I love you so much." You rolled onto your stomach to look at him from above and then you leaned on his face to kiss him. "Hmm- Loki..." He had put his hand behind your thigh and was slowly caressing you but you felt that hand travel further up until it went under your sweater dress to grab your butt.

"I want you..." He breathed against your lips.

"Right now?" You broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "We're gonna have lunch soon and this morning you said in the evening..."

"We'll be quick and silent." Loki gave your lips a cat-like lick in a playful way.

"Speak for yourself, you know damn well I won't be silent..." You blushed.

"Let's play a game." You saw something ignite in his eyes.

"Oh God, I know where this is going..."

"You want to as well, Cookie, you're soaking-" His hand had left your butt long ago to instead rub you through your panties.

"That's because you've been touching me since earlier..." You let out a small moan when his finger poked your clit.

"Is this really how you wanna go out? Have lunch while you're like this-" His fingers went inside your panties to rub your wet entrance, you let out another moan and he smirked. "And I'm like this?" The God of mischief grabbed your hand with his free one and guided it to his crotch. You blushed, he was very hard.

"W-What's that game you wanna play?" You asked, embarrassed.

"I will touch you and while I do you're not allowed to make any sound at all. If you do I'll stop." You sighed as you thought about it. "Let's try it. I'll touch you with my hand first."

"O-Okay..." You sat on the bed to remove your clothes and he did the same. Loki let his bottoms on and then he helped you remove your underwear.

"Let your boots on, you look good with them." You smiled slightly. You liked to know you pleased him, it made you happy. The King catched your lips with his and kissed you deeply as he removed your bra. He made you lay on your back and then he slipped your panties past your legs before throwing the fabric away somewhere in your room.

"Hhnn-" His hand went between your legs again.

"Shh, not any sound Princess." Loki reminded you. You gulped before nodding silently. Loki left a few more kisses on your face before burying his head in the crook of your neck to leave lovebites there. You closed your eyes to focus on not letting sounds out while he was rubbing you. His fingers carefully separated your slit and then he slowly circled your clit with his thumb. You were wet and his digits easily slipped on your parts. "You're okay?" Loki whispered. Your heart was beating fast and you were whimpering quietly, he found it amusing though. The King always loved your reactions, you turned him on.

"Y-Yes." You replied. He slowly inserted his index and middle fingers inside of you and you brought your hands to your mouth before you could moan. It was getting hard when he started pushing them in and out of you though.

"You're doing great, Princess." Loki smirked. He left kisses on your collarbone before going further down and putting his mouth on your chest. His lips closed on your nipple at the same time he rubbed you faster and deeper and you couldn't help squirming under him.

"L-Loki..! Mmm-" You squeezed your lips together, you tried really hard to not moan but it was so much. "Mmm- Aaah! Fuck!" He had warned you he would stop touching you if you made sounds.

"Ah, too bad. And you were doing so well..." He chuckled slightly as you whined in frustration.

"Please, please. I-I'm sorry, I promise you I won't do it again. Please touch me again, please Loki." You begged him. You were so desperate.

"You really sound like you really want it. It'd bother me to leave you like this." He played with you.

"P-Please, make me feel good..." His fingers went back inside of you and you threw your head back.

"This is your only chance, Princess. If you make a sound I won't touch you until tonight."

"I won't make any sounds, I won't make any sounds." You repeated as if you were convincing yourself. Loki placed himself between your legs, with his free hand he pushed on your lower stomach and then he continued fingering you. You were so, so close. You bit onto your hand, you really couldn't allow yourself to moan, you were almost there.

"Look at me." He ordered as he towered you. You opened your eyes and looked at him. "Are you close?" You nodded energetically, you didn't dare to open your mouth. Loki moved your hands out of your face with his hand that was on your lower stomach and then he crashed his lips on yours. "You can come." He breathed against your lips. The King was rubbing against your soft spot when he allowed you to come you did. Loki sucked all of your sounds as he kissed you. He felt your thighs shake against his arm and it made him smile, the sight of you reaching climax was one of his favorites. When he pulled his fingers out of you they were soaked in your juices. Loki kissed your cheek as you panted under him, you were trying to catch your breath.

"Hold me..." You requested of your lover as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Loki complied and hugged you tightly against his body. "I love you."

"Me too, Princess." His brows furrowed slightly when you brought your hands to his pants. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking care of you. Feel free to put it in whenever you want but I want to touch you." The God of mischief gasped slightly out of surprise when you grasped his dick in your hand and started pumping him. You put your other hand behind his head and pulled him towards your face so you could kiss again. You ran your tongue on his lower lip and his found yours and the battled for dominance inside your mouth. You were getting excited again, you wanted him so badly and you could feel he wanted you too, his tip was leaking.

"Put it in you." Loki breathed against your lips. You smiled before kissing him one last time and then you lowered your head to look between your bodies. You guided his dick towards your entrance and when the tip was in you let go of it. The God of mischief pushed gradually inside of you with his hips until he was entirely in.

"Are we still playing the game?" You asked him quietly.

"No. I want to hear you. It's been far too long." You bit onto lower lip when he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He did it a few times for you to adjust to his size and when finally you were ready he picked up his pace.

"O-Oh my God..." You threw your head back and closed your eyes. Loki buried his head in the crook of your neck to bite you. You brought your hand to his hair and caressed him as you moaned. "L-Loki..." Your other hand went under his arm and locked on his shoulder. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he kept thrusting inside of you, you felt so good. "Ow..." The King chuckled slightly before soothing the pain of his bite with his tongue.

"I love you, you feel amazing around me." Loki catched your lips with his again. His kiss was passionate and deep, he literally took your breath away. You felt good when he praised you, you loved him so much too. You ran your hands on his torso, his skin was so pale and incredibly smooth, he didn't have one single flaw. He was a real work of art. Suddenly he grabbed your hands with his and pushed them above your head. You looked into his eyes but closed them when he started pounding inside of you. His skin slapped against yours and you were afraid he was going to break you but you didn't ask him to stop. Your abdomen was on fire, you were going to come soon.

"Aahhh!" Loki sticked his forehead to yours and kept pounding fastly inside of you until you finally came. He felt your walls squeeze him and he couldn't help finishing as well. You moaned against each other's lips as you climaxed and held tightly onto your hands. When he was done he pulled out and laid next to you on the bed. You approached him and hugged his side as you panted. "I'm hungry..." You said after a few minutes where you both stayed silent. "But thank you, I feel less nervous about talking to the others now." That made the King laugh.

"You're so weird." Loki said but in an affectionate manner. He turned his head to put a kiss on yours and he smiled at you when you crossed eyes with him. "But I love you, Princess."

"I love you too." You grinned happily before leaning to steal a kiss from him. "What time is it? I bet it's almost time for lunch. We should get ready, I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Do you mind if I join you? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, especially now that you're pregnant." He smirked.

"I'm gonna pretend that's really the reason why you wanna join me in there..." You rolled your eyes in amusement. "But sure, let's go."

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hey, you're back." Bruce welcomed you and Loki when you stepped inside the kitchen.

"We were just about to start." Tony said.

"S-Sorry, we're late we were... napping." You made up a quick lie that absolutely nobody believed but they didn't want to embarrass you.

"It's alright, sit down you two." Steve said.

"So, how was it at the doc?" Bucky dared to ask after some time passed while you were still in the middle of eating with everybody else. Loki glanced at you and noticed you were nervous again so he spoke.

"We need to speak but we should do that after this." He said.

"With me?" Bucky asked.

"You all, in general." Loki precised.

"Reassure me, you're alright though, right?" Tony asked as he looked at you.

"Yes." You replied. "But anyway, how did you guys' morning go?" You asked to make small talk.

"Same as usual." Bruce replied. "And your training?" The doctor asked to the captain.

"Same as well." He replied.

"How's your shoulder?" Nat asked Thor.

"Better." The Asgardian replied.

"You hurt yourself?" You asked. "Why didn't you tell me? We talked about this."

"What are you doing?" The King asked you when you got up.

"Don't try to stop her. We tried." Tony warned him.

"[Y/N], you don't have to..." Thor said.

"Keep quiet." You ordered him as you went behind him. "Which shoulder is it? Nevermind, I'll do both." You put both of your palms on his shoulders and then closed your eyes to concentrate.

"Cookie, finish your plate. You can heal him later." Loki ordered you.

"You keep quiet as well." A few of your teammates had trouble holding back their laughs while you argued with the two most powerful Gods in all the nine realms. Fifteen minutes later you were done. "Here, all new." You gently patted your best friend's back.

"Thanks." Thor said as he stretched his arms.

"Your plate's all cold now." Loki shaked his head slightly.

"Oh my God, it's fine. I'm not even that hungry." You replied.

"Earlier you said you were starving." His brows furrowed slightly. "And you need to eat."

"It's fine, there's dessert anyway." Steve said as he stood up.

"Mind your business!" Loki spat at the captain.

"Don't you ever speak to one of my friends in that tone, Loki!" You grabbed your spoon and pointed it at him. You heard Nat and Bruce roar with laughter. Tony, Bucky and Thor had trouble keeping a serious face as well.

"She really threatened him with her spoon, I can't believe this." The black widow wiped the tears that appeard in the corners of her eyes after she laughed so hard.

"It's alright." The captain said with a little smile, he was amused as well but also moved you defended him so quickly. You let out a long breath to relax and dropped your spoon.

"I know you mean well but please, chill, I'm okay. You know I'll say something if I don't feel well." You gently put your hand on Loki's forearm. "And you know nothing gets between me and my food."

"Fine." The King rolled his eyes.

"Come on, give me a quick kiss." You whispered to his ear. Bucky had stood up as well to help Steve and they were both behind the kitchen counter. You knew there was a possibility the super soldiers might've heard you but you cared more at the moment about your future husband's feelings than upsetting Bucky and he was giving you his back anyway so... Loki leaned on you and put a small kiss against your lips. "I love you." You mouthed so this time you were sure they couldn't hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to you all! <3


	82. Harsh Words

After you had all finished having lunch you told everyone to meet you in the common room so you could finally announce the news to them. You stayed a bit behind in the kitchen to help cleaning up but it was mostly a way to un-stress you. You were terrified of your friends reaction.

"[Y/N], I think that plate is clean enough now." Thor brought you back to Earth as he spoke to you. You looked at him in confusion and he glanced at the plate you were holding. You've been wiping it with a towel for five minutes. "Hey, it will be fine." Of course he knew what was making you so nervous.

"Welp, looks like we're done around here so I guess I'll find out..." You said as you put the towel down. You exited the kitchen with your best friend and headed towards the common room. You took a seat next to the God of mischief on one of the couches and waited for the missing Avenger members.

"Sorry, Pepper just called me." Tony said as he walked in. "She just wanted to know how I was doing, as surprising as it sounds..."

"She's busy but you know she loves you." You said to him with a smile.

"Alright, how about you sweetheart? Tell us how it went at the doc." The ironman said after he took a seat as well. You took a deep breath. Loki put a hand on your back and it immediately reassured you.

"I... didn't go to a doc for my memory loss." You started and their expressions instantly switched. "I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. because I wanted to speak with Nick and _then_ I saw a doc." You continued.

"What did you have to say to him?" Bruce asked.

"First of all I told him about my...- Loki's proposal, my marriage." You finally let out.

"Oh shit, that wasn't due to the memory loss." Tony said and you rolled your eyes.

"No, it's not a joke and I'm very serious about this." You added.

"Isn't this a bit hasty?" Nat asked with a serious face.

"Oh God, they're taking it badly..." You said as you looked at the Asgardians.

"Guys, [Y/N]'s been on Asgard for almost 6 months. A lot happened." Thor said to help you.

"You also dated Bucky for 6 months and look how it ended." The black widow added.

"Please, leave me out of this..." Bucky said as he tried to make himself disappear in the couch.

"He's right. You need to stop seeing us like a couple, it's in the past." You said to her firmly. "I'm thankful for everything you did for the two of us when we were a thing but it is not the case anymore."

"Alright, everyone calm down..." Bruce said. "[Y/N], go on." You sighed.

"Anyway, I told Nick that I said yes to Loki and if-" You bit onto your lower lip. "If he remained King of Asgard I would live there to be by his side."

"What??" Tony asked.

"We talked about this amongst ourselves, we knew it was a possibility." Steve reminded him.

"Do you-" Tony said in a high pitched voice before calming down. "Do you not realize how far away Asgard is? It's an alien planet!"

"Where do you think I was for the last 6 months??" You asked him. "And I can visit, the travel in the Bifrost takes seconds. I'm literally right here." You added.

"What did Fury say to you?" Thor asked.

"I would retire as an Avenger member. I told him that I knew this would be the outcome. I won't do missions anymore but obviously if one of you needs my help or another Avenger I will come to help." You explained.

"You won't live with us anymore." Bucky said.

"I haven't been living with you guys for the last 6 months and I've only been an Avenger for 1 year and a half. Someone else will take my place, I'm not worried about that." You said with a little nostalgic smile. "You guys, I'm not dead. It will be like living in another country. Wanda and Vision don't live in the compound, Sam doesn't either, Clint is with his family somewhere else and all of you are doing well without them." You said.

"We'll miss you though." Bruce said with a little smile.

"You say this as if I wasn't going to miss you all as well." You replied. "Also nothing is certain yet, if Loki and Thor's father remains King I guess we'll be able to go wherever we want." You glanced at him and he nodded.

"Why did you see a doc for?" Nat asked. You didn't even open your mouth yet to speak and you already felt the tears coming.

"I...-"

"[Y/N], you're worrying me. You're not sick, right?" Steve asked with worry. You shaked your head.

"No, I'm...-" You took a deep breath. "… I'm pregnant." You finally revealed to them. A dreadful silence dropped in the room but at the same a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

"W...hat?" Tony broke the silence.

"Loki and Thor knew while I was on Asgard. The helpers told Loki while I was unconscious because of my fall and he told his brother. I-I-" You let out a small chuckle. "He told me this morning since I was doing better. He hid it from me because of the memory loss. That's why I wanted to see a doctor, I-I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah, I- We can't believe it either..." Bruce said. "But you both want this right?" He asked you and Loki.

"Yes." You replied happily.

"We do." The God of mischief added.

"Well, this is amazing. Congratulations." The doctor got up and approached you to take you in his arms. You hugged him back.

"Thank you, Bruce." You were glad you could always count on his support.

"I... Wow, I don't know what to say." Steve started. "But, yeah, congratulations." The captain hugged you as well. "We just never expected this."

"We didn't either." You said with a little smile. Loki smirked slightly, he knew you two had been trying though.

"We were only thinking of the possibility of you getting married but- wow. Yeah, I guess it's logical." The captain was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, congratulations. Everything worked just like you wanted, huh?" Your eyes widened. "First you get her to stay on Asgard with you, you even get her to say yes and become pregnant, and finally you even make her believe it wasn't really you who killed all these people in New York? We really underestimated you."

"Natasha-" Bucky interrupted her.

"What is it you're really after? You just want her for her powers, don't you?"

"NAT!" You stood up and yelled at her. "What the hell are you saying?! I won't allow you or anyone else in this room to accuse him of something so horrible!" You were teary-eyed. "Take back what you said or you and I won't be friends anymore!" The black widow stood up as well but instead of talking she left the room. You were sobbing, you couldn't believe she said something like that. "Get me out of here." You said to Loki when he put a hand on your back to comfort you. He teleported you two out of the common room.

  
  


\---

  
  


Loki was hugging you from behind on your bed. After what happened in the common room you went to your bedroom and you cried to Loki about how right you were to be anxious and you were disappointed by some of your friends' behavior. He had succeeded to calm you down and finally you fell asleep, exhausted by your emotions. When you woke up the King was big spooning you, it was almost the end of the afternoon. You had done nothing else in the day.

"Are you feeling better, my love?" Loki asked you as he gently rubbed your stomach.

"I'm just so disappointed..." You said. "I can't believe she would say something so awful. Does she not realize that by insulting you she's insulting me??" You asked. You sighed and turned around to face your future husband. "I'm sorry for what she said to you." You said as you brought your hand to his cheek.

"Don't worry about me, people I'm closer to have said worse things to me." He said as he took your hand and put a kiss in your palm.

"I don't know if you're hiding from me what you really feel but please don't believe a thing she said and forget it. She was wrong about everything, she doesn't know a single thing about us."

"The only person's opinion I care about is yours, Cookie." You smiled.

"I feel the same." You approached and softly brushed your lips against his. "If she doesn't apologize to you then I don't want to be her friend anymore. I told her the exact the same thing I said to the others and they didn't insult you. I know I can't force them to like you even though I'm really positive about changing their minds but she went too far. She hurt me too with her words." You explained as you cried.

"Shh, it's alright." Loki wiped your tears with his fingers. "Don't think about it anymore."

"Wish it was that easy..." You sighed.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Hey." The winter soldier walked inside one of the training rooms where he had found the black widow energetically hitting a punching bag.

"Don't." She said to him. "Steve tried already."

"Yes but I'm not Steve and I know [Y/N] better." Bucky replied. "So, what happened earlier?"

"You're really asking? To be honest I'm surprised I'm the only one who reacted. You're accepting this situation?" He sighed deeply.

"What do you want me to do, Natasha?" Bucky asked her. "She's not mine anymore, I've been living without her for 6 months." He explained.

"You're gonna make me believe you don't miss her anymore?" Nat continued throwing her punches.

"I told you already it's not her that I miss, it's the small moments. But we haven't had that in very, very long." He said. "It's funny, I'm the one who broke up with her and I feel like you're the one going through it."

"Hey, I was almost part of that relationship. I was the one who was there for the two of you."

"I know and [Y/N] does too, we're thankful to you." Bucky said. "But it's not your mission anymore. In fact, there's no more mission for us."

"You don't love her anymore?" The black widow asked and the winter soldier sighed deeply.

"That's not something I want to reply to and it's definitely not a question I want people to ask me anymore." He replied. "She's getting married and she's... [Y/N] is gonna have a baby with him. We just have to accept it."

"And now you can go back join Steve." Nat rolled her eyes.

"Natasha, it's how it is. What do you want to do??" Bucky asked seriously.

"First of all make her open her eyes on the monster she's really about to start a family with." She replied.

"You can't keep saying this. [Y/N] will no longer want to be your friend." He explained to her. "You saw how she defended him and what she said to Bruce, she really loves Loki and they're both happy about that pregnancy."

"You all might've forgotten what he's done but I didn't." She said before throwing another punch.

"You heard what she said. He was being controlled." Bucky said. "If you forgave me for trying to kill you you have to forgive him too."

"I had proofs with you, for him I don't." She replied.

"Isn't Vision's stone proof enough? We had no idea what it was before Thor explained it to us when he came back. And you saw what that scepter did, you know it's possible for it to control people."

"Alright." She said. The black widow took a step back and removed her boxing gloves. "How do we know that Thanos alien exists?"

"Well, if he's as powerful as Thor described I think I would prefer him to be imaginary but c'mon... Why would he make all of this up? [Y/N] was already his before he told her about this. He didn't use this story to lure her into his arms." The winter soldier sighed. "Nat, listen... Just think deeply about this. I know you hold a grudge because Clint is your friend and he did a lot for you but it's not like Loki killed him. He's alright. What you said was really harsh and not that I care about Loki's feelings but you hurt [Y/N] as well. We can keep disliking that situation as much as we want but he's the person that she chose and she will start a family with him now. It's up to you, you can either accept him or refuse and then you'll lose [Y/N] as well."

Nat listened to Bucky but she said nothing. When he was done she walked past him and left the training room.


	83. Hormones

"Where are our dear guests?" Tony asked after Thor returned to the kitchen alone for dinner. He had went to get you and his brother.

"Not... gonna lie." He sighed deeply. "[Y/N] wasn't really feeling well so Loki took her out to eat. They'll come back later." The Asgardian replied.

"Great... Awesome." The ironman lowered his head. "I don't like this situation."

"Tony-" Steve interrupted him.

"No, let him speak his mind." Nat said with a challenging gaze.

"What? Are you feeling guilty or something?" Tony asked her.

"Guys, stop." Bruce interrupted them.

"I don't remember you defending her back then. Actually I don't remember you saying anything at all." She threw to him.

"I was... just shaked by the news." He replied. "But I'm happy for [Y/N] if it's what she wants." Nat rolled her eyes.

"Did she say something else to you?" The doctor asked the Asgardian to change subjects.

"Nothing much different than what she already said to you guys. She's aware she can't force you all to like Loki but she won't put up with the insults. From your side or his." Thor explained. "It's hard for her, she wants everybody to get along because we're the most important people to her." Bucky smiled slightly, that was so you. "You know-" Thor added. "She was really terrified about you guys' reactions... And that's with the pregnancy, she was already nervous about the news of the marriage while she was on Asgard."

"The last time she was here she told me your father didn't accept the relationship." The winter soldier said.

"Oh, that's solved now. He was really just testing her, she's about to become the Queen of Asgard so as the protector of the nine realms he had to make sure she at least got a bit of what it takes to rule." The God of thunder explained to them with a smile.

"I'm sure it will get solved here as well." Bucky said as he glanced at Nat.

"Alright, let's eat now." The captain said. "There's no point arguing any longer. We'll speak to them tomorrow, [Y/N] had enough emotions for the day."

  
  


\---

  
  


"Where are you taking me?" Loki asked you while you were on the road.

"A restaurant I've been to a few times." You replied with a smile.

"On dates?" He raised one eyebrow slightly.

"Depends if you call my trips with Tony _dates_." You giggled. "I like it there, it's nice and the manager knows me thanks to Tony so we won't be bothered. They also make the best dishes, you're gonna like it too."

"It feels funny not knowing where I'm going. Usually I'm the one who plans what we do." Loki smirked slightly.

"On Asgard I may be on your ground but on Midgard you're on mine. I have the upper hand here." You teased.

"I'll let you believe that." The King said before leaning on you and putting a small kiss on your lips. "I'm glad you seem to be doing better."

"I just need you to feel good again." You said.

"Ooh, I think you just earned another kiss." You giggled against his lips before kissing him again. "You're the prettiest when you smile." You bit onto your lower lip as you blushed. He had taken you by surprise, air got knocked out of your lungs.

"I love you." You put your hand behind his head and kissed him more deeply. "Nuh huh, we've arrived." You were amused. The King had put his hand on your waist and he went south with it until it landed on your butt.

"Too bad." He sighed. You two got out of the car and then held hands before entering the restaurant.

"[Y/N]? Is that really you??" The host at the entrance had recognized you. "Wow, it's been so long. Everytime Mr. Stark comes by we ask him about you."

"Yeah, it's me." You smiled. "I've been busy lately... But I missed this place so I decided to drop by."

"The chief is gonna be thrilled when I'll tell him that you're here." He grinned. "Take their coats-" He ordered to an employee of the restaurant. "I'll bring you to your table." He glanced at Loki. "My apologies, sir. Welcome to our restaurant, I'm Daniel. [Y/N], I don't wanna sound rude but have you come here with this person before? His face is familiar." The host said.

"No chances, he's not from here." You replied. "But Daniel, meet my future husband, Loki." You saw two expressions appear on his face. One of surprise for the news about your marriage and the second worried you the most, he had recognized and rememberd Loki.

"Wow, well... congratulations." He chuckled slightly. "You know what? I won't even ask. You, Avengers, are always surprising." You sighed out of relief, for a second you were worried you would get kicked out of the restaurant.

"Thank you." You smiled at the host.

"Is this table okay? I know you don't like being sitted in the middle of the room unlike Mr. Stark." He winked in amusement.

"It's perfect, thank you again Daniel." You replied.

"No problem, I'll let you two get comfortable. I'll go get the menus." He said before walking away.

"You were anxious, weren't you?" Loki asked after you two sat down. You sighed.

"After what happened with my own friends I'm afraid of everyone reacting badly. I'm glad he didn't say anything. Remind me to invite him to our wedding." You joked to ease the mood.

"You look gorgeous." The King complimented you and it made you feel better for a bit.

"Don't get used to it, in a few weeks I'm gonna get even fatter and I won't be able to wear anything that's in my closet in the compound or on Asgard." You said.

"I told you already, I don't want you to speak about yourself in that way. I forbid you to it." The King was firm. "It's just clothes, I can give you anything that you desire. It's the least I can do while you're carrying my heir."

"Don't say it like that as if I was doing you a favor, it's our child." You said.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Loki worried when he noticed the small tears in your eyes.

"Nothing, ugh..." You took a deep breath. "I'm just worried I'm gonna get even bigger and there's also the thing with Nat-" You closed your eyes and started crying quietly. "I haven't even planned a single thing for the wedding, we didn't talk about the baby's name-"

"Shh. Why are you worrying about all these things at the same time?" Loki laid his arm on the table and took your hand. "I think the hormones are getting to you, you had a stressful day. You don't have to worry about anything Cookie, let me take care of everything."

"T-Thank you." You said in a high pitched voice before grabbing your napkin to dry your tears.

"Relax, everything is okay." The God of mischief looked behind you. "He's coming back, calm down. Let me do the talking."

"Here you go, my apologies for the wait." Daniel handed you two your menus. "Can I bring you something to drink while you decide? [Y/N], you need to try this new red wine-"

"We'll just take water, thank you." Loki interrupted him.

"Alright. I'll be back." He grinned before leaving.

"Take your time..." The Asgardian muttered. "Midgardians are so clingy." You giggled slightly.

"Thank you." You squeezed his hand in yours.

  
  


"How long do you want to stay on Midgard?" The King asked you while you were eating.

"I want to at least stay for Christmas... please." You stared into his eyes. "I want you to be there as well, don't leave me for Asgard."

"Well..." Loki sighed. "Heimdall told me and Thor that everything is doing fine at the moment so-"

"So you can stay." You grinned happily. "Come on, I promise you it will be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" He stared into your eyes. "I'm not worried for me, I couldn't care less about what they think but I'm worried about you. You care and think about the words they use."

"I promise you I'll decide to return to Asgard myself if something like what happened this morning happens again." You said to him. "What about you, are you doing okay?"

"You know their words don't reach me." The Prince of lies brushed off.

"Are you sure about that? You know you can be sincere with me." You gave him a little smile as you grabbed one of his hands. Loki stared into your eyes but he said nothing. "And... is there news or new rumors about... you know..?"

"Nothing new." He replied as he lowered his head. "The people Thanos goes to see to find the stones... He kills them afterwards and the few he leaves alive are so scared they don't dare to speak about him."

"But he's definitely out there, right?" You asked.

"He is." Loki confirmed.

"I won't let him hurt you." You let that out quickly without thinking. It made the God of mischief laugh.

"You're the most adorable thing." You bit onto your lower lip. "Are you afraid, Cookie?"

"You're asking that to me?" You smiled slightly. "Obviously, I am. Especially since that I know he used you before. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." The King squeezed your hand in his. "As long as you're by my side I'll be strong. I made you a promise in the past. I'll do everything to stay alive to come back to you."

"You better not break another one of your promises to me." You said as you raised one eyebrow.

  
  


"Have I told you that you're beautiful?" Loki asked with a smile on his face as he stared into your eyes. The King had put his elbow on the table and supported his chin with his palm. He wasn't really listening to what you were saying, he simply looked at you.

"More times than I can count." You smiled as well. "You weren't listening to me, were you?" You giggled.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in your beauty." You rolled your eyes in amusement.

"It's fine, it wasn't really important." You said. "Do you wanna leave?"

"Are you done?" He asked.

"We haven't ordered a dessert yet but I think I can skip. On our way we can drop to a bakery or something... for sweets." You said. "How about you?"

"I'd rather eat something else." You blushed profusely.

"I'm so tired of you, Loki." You smiled slightly in amusement as you stood up. "Come on, let's go."

After paying and saying goodbye to some of the restaurant employees you and the God of mischief finally climbed back in your car and left.

"God, it's freezing. F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn on the heater for a bit." You ordered the AI.

"Yes, miss." And she immediately proceeded to do so.

"Do you mind if we take a little detour first? It's still early, I don't wanna go back home immediately."

"You know I'll follow you anywhere you go." You leaned on Loki and catched his lips with yours.

"I love you." You said to him.

"Me too, Princess." You told F.R.I.D.A.Y. your destination and then you were back on the road.

"I hope you had a good time, trust me I know how different Asgard and Midgard are." Loki found you immensely cute for worrying about him.

"I was with you so I had fun. You're entertaining, I told you." He smiled at you. "Midgard isn't _that_ boring otherwise I wouldn't have come here." You saw his expression change suddenly. "I'm just...-"

"What?" You asked.

"I'm worried about you." He let out and your eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Me? Why?" You were confused.

"I feel like being here makes you even more stressed than being on Asgard." You let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that's not entirely wrong." You replied. "It's just... what I was afraid of happened..."

"Please, stop thinking about it. I don't want you to torture yourself because of what she said." Loki brought his hand to your head and gently ran his fingers through your hair.

"But I can't help myself. We shared so many things, she knows me... How can she still believe that I'm being manipulated by you?" You were frustrated. "I explained to her that you didn't do these things by your own will and she just refuses to understand. I feel like she doesn't even **want** to understand."

"What can I do for you to feel better?" He asked with a sad expression.

"You're sweet..." You turned your head and smiled slightly at him. "Just being with you makes me happy, you don't need to do more."

You two stayed silent for a little bit while you were on the road, you just appreciated the intimacy of being in his arms while you looked at the scenery outside. Finally you made it to a parking lot of a bakery. It was pratically desert except for two other cars, it wasn't that late yet but the bakery was a bit far away.

"Put your scarf on properly, I don't want you to get sick again." Your lips curved into a smile as Loki wrapped the scarf around your neck and then buttoned all your coat's buttons. "Come on, let's get you something sweet to eat. I know that cheers you up at least."

"You're the thing that makes me the happiest." You said to him before leaning on his face and stealing a kiss. The King blushed and it made you giggle, he was so adorable. You two got out of the car and then you headed towards the entrance. "Oh fuck, it smells so good in here. I have to bring some for everyone at the compound otherwise it'd be rude."

"Just do what you want, Cookie." The God of mischief waited for you while you were picking what to take.

"Loki, which one do you want?" You asked him as you looked at the sweets laid in front of your hungry eyes.

"Same as you." He brushed off. They were different from those on Asgard so he didn't have a preference.

"Alright, I'll just take this one and we'll share it together." You smiled.

"Will that be all?" The employee asked you after putting your mini sweets in a box.

"Hmm, let me have a quick look? Bruce, Steve, Nat, Thor- Yep, I have all of them. That will be all, thank you."

"Thank you for your purchase." The employee gave you the box and then you rejoined Loki at the entrance.

"I'm done!" You announced.

"At least that put a smile on your face." He gently pulled on your cheek and then you left to go back to your car.

"You know what else puts a smile on my face?" You asked with a grin. The King rolled his eyes as he opened the door of the car on the driver side since your hands were full. You leaned to put the bakery box on the seat and Loki took that opportunity to grab your butt. "Ah! Loki!" You gasped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I was in the way, right?" You rolled your eyes. "Your hands just happened to be on me."

"I don't remember you ever complaining about my hands." The God of mischief smirked.

"Did you hear someone around here complain?" You raised one eyebrow. You leaned back and closed the door. Loki climbed in the backseat and waited for you to join him. It was still early...


	84. Future Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 300 kudos <3

After you and the King got warmed up in the backseat of your car you finally decided to go back home. You couldn't wait to eat your mini cake with Loki and then go to bed, you were tired, this was a very long day.

The God of mischief took your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it while you were in the lift. You turned your head and smiled at him. You were happy he had a good time with you. You felt a lot better than how you were during the afternoon.

"The lights are on in the common room, let's see who's still up." You said to Loki after you exited the lift.

"You're not afraid of running into-" He worried about you.

"If she's there we'll say goodnight and leave. I'm way too tired to argue or talk right now." You interrupted him. You took a deep breath before walking into the room.

"Hey, you're back." Thor welcomed you two with a friendly smile.

"Hi." You were relieved to find only half of the Avengers were inside. "Where's everybody?" You asked.

"Team cap went to bed already." Tony replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, anyway, Loki and I brought you guys sweets!" You announced with a grin as you approached them on the couches where they were sitting and put the box on the table.

"Oh, nice. Thanks." Bruce replied. "How was your night?" He asked.

"We had a great time." Loki replied, he turned his head and smiled at you. You leaned on him after you had removed your coat and gave him a quick kiss.

"You guys wait here, I'll go get spoons and plates in the kitchen for the cakes. Loki and I didn't eat ours yet either." You said before leaving quickly.

"She looks happier than when I last saw you two." The God of thunder said to his brother. Loki sighed deeply.

"She didn't have that beautiful smile on her face during our entire evening, trust me." He said. "Cookie had one fear and it was her friends' reaction to the pregnancy. It went as bad as she had imagined it."

"Goddamn." The ironman clicked his tongue in frustration. The last thing he wanted was making you upset, he knew how anxious you were.

"You don't have to worry though, I think the pregnancy is heavily affecting her emotions so her reactions are exaggerated. She's not doing it on purpose though." Loki explained.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"In the middle of our dinner she started crying about futilities and then she instantly switched moods and forgot about what she was crying about."

"Oh yeah, mood swings. That frequently happens to pregnant women so he's right, it's nothing to be alarmed about." The doctor smiled slightly.

"That doesn't mean she's not really upset about what Nat said." Tony added.

"Obviously." Loki confirmed.

"Shh. She's coming back." Thor warned them.

"I'm back!" You announced happily as you walked towards them. You took place next to Loki on the couch and handed everyone their plates. "I think I rememberd correctly what everyone liked so I picked a small cake for everybody."

"Thanks [Y/N], it's really nice of you." Bruce said to you with a friendly smile. You opened the box and explained to them which cake was for who.

"And those 3 left are for team cap. Guess they can eat them during breakfast tomorrow." You said.

"You picked the right one for me, it's my favorite." Thor smiled at you. "Thanks, [Y/N]."

"No problem." You grinned and then you handed Loki your plate.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted so I picked this one for us to share, I hope you like it." You leaned on your future husband and put a small kiss on his cheek.

"[Y/N], I-" Tony started. "I just wanted to tell you I-I'm really happy for you-" You raised your head when you heard his voice shake a little and when you saw that he was teary-eyed you couldn't help the tears appearing in your eyes as well. "I was honestly very surprised earlier but what matters the most to me is your happiness. Be it with Loki, with Bucky, with whoever- I don't care. That person should just know that if they dare hurt you in any way... They'll have to deal with me." You started sobbing and then you got up to take the ironman in your arms. He was sitted on the floor instead of the couch so you kneeled in front of him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"T-Thank you." You said in a high pitched voice. "T-This is all I wanted to hear." You cried on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm very happy for you for the news of your marriage, your pregnancy... And coronation apparently." Tony chuckled slightly as he rubbed your back.

"O-Oh my God, I have so many things to do. Tony, I'll never be able to make it." You kept crying.

"Shh, shh. Yes, you will." He reassured you. "Remember? You're the strongest Avenger." Your eyes widened a little. You rememberd the first time he had told you that. You smiled emotionally at him after finally releasing him. You kissed Tony's cheek and then you went back to your seat next to Loki. The King wiped your tears with his fingers and then he leaned to put a kiss on your forehead.

"I love you." He whispered sweetly to you. The God of mischief brought the spoon to your mouth and fed you some cake.

"So, how did your evening go?" Tony asked you to change subject and bring a brighter mood to you guys' small party.

"I had fun." You replied with a smile. "I brought Loki to that one restaurant, they were glad to see me again." You added.

"Oh, that's great. They always ask me about you." The ironman said.

"Yeah, they told me. They treated us well, we loved what we ate there." Loki nodded to confirm what you were saying. "How did you guys' evening go? Did you do something special?" You asked in return. You smiled as you fed Loki a piece of cake as well.

"Eh, not really." Bruce replied.

"The mood was kinda weird after what happened obviously-" Tony said. "So after dinner we just kinda split up."

"Us 3 had drinks in here and they had drinks in the kitchen." Thor explained to you and Loki.

"Ugh, this is so stupid..." You sighed.

"We all just need to have a conversation." The doctor said.

"You guys know I'm open for that-" You said. "But I never want to hear what I heard earlier ever again. I'm sorry but I won't let even my closest friends insult the person I love."

"We know [Y/N] and you're right. I'm sure Steve and Bucky spoke to her several times today." Bruce said.

"Shh, stop crying Princess." Loki put his arm around your waist and brought you against him when he noticed you were tearing up again.

"You should go to bed, this was a long day for you." Your best friend suggested.

"I will soon." You replied quietly as you wiped your tears. "I just don't wanna leave yet, I feel good with you guys." You said with a little smile.

"Alright-" Tony said as he got up. "Then we're the ones who will go to bed." You giggled in amusement.

"Okay, I get it." You said. "Let me bring this back to the kitch-"

"[Y/N], just go. We'll clean it." Bruce said to you.

"Take her to her room." Thor said to his brother. You let out a small sigh.

"Goodnight guys, I love you." You said to them before leaving the common room with Loki.

"Give me your hand." He handed you his.

"Loki, I can walk..." He grabbed your hand anyway and then you teleported inside your bedroom.

"I love you." He hugged you from behind and left small kisses on the side of your neck. His hands gently rubbed your stomach.

"I love you too." You replied as you put your hands on his forearms. "Can you stay please? Don't sleep in your bedroom."

"Sure." The King replied and you smiled out of relief. "Let me just go get changed."

"Yeah, of course. I'll wait for you." You said. Loki left one last kiss in your neck and then he teleported to go to his bedroom. You headed to your bathroom to clean yourself as well, you changed clothes and when Loki came back you had a toothbrush in your mouth. "Already?"

"I couldn't wait to see you." You rolled your eyes and smiled in amusement as you kept brushing your teeth. Loki picked his side on the bed while you washed your mouth and then you put your hair into a messy bun before turning the lights of the bathroom off. "You're pretty." He said to you with a smile.

"You've seen me in my panties and a tank top billion of times." You said as you climbed on the bed next to him.

"And you were pretty everytime." You held his chin between your hand and leaned to kiss his lips. "Come-" The King said after you two naturally broke the kiss. "I want to hold you against me." You giggled as he big spooned you and wrapped his arms around you.

"It feels so good when you hold me tightly." You said quietly with a smile.

"You know what else feels good?" He asked and you raised one eyebrow.

"I have an idea..." You replied mischievously.

"When you introduce me as your future husband to people." Your eyes widened out of surprise. You didn't expect him to say that.

"It made you happy?" You asked him as you turned your head and looked at his face.

"I heard you say it a few times today to different people and it made my heart skip a beat everytime." Loki said as he brought his hand to your cheek and gently stroked while looking right into your eyes.

"Loki..." That moved you so much. To you it was just natural so you didn't think about what he might have felt when you introduced him like that. "You're my soulmate and I love you so, so much. Y-You know I'm very afraid and anxious about a lot of things right now but the one thing I'm certainly not afraid of is spending the rest of my life with you. I don't wanna get married to anyone else, I don't wanna have children with anyone else... The only thing that reassures me about everything I'm going through at the moment is that you're by my side." The God of mischief crashed his lips against yours and kissed you passionately. You moaned slightly against his mouth but kissed him back. You felt his arms get tighter around you until it became slightly painful. "I can't breathe-"

"Sorry, my love." You both chuckled slightly as he released you. You grabbed his hand and put it against your chest and then did the same with yours and his chest.

"You feel that?" You asked him. "You have no idea how reassuring it is to me that your heart is beating as fast as mine." You leaned to steal another kiss from him. "I love you, Loki." You turned to give him your back again so he could big spoon you.

"I love you too." The King left a few kisses on your shoulder. You felt his hand caress your naked thigh under the blanket and if at first you liked it you got slightly worried when it kept travelling further up.

"Hhh... Loki, I'm tired..." You whined when his hand suddenly appeard between your thighs.

"You can sleep. I just wanna hear your sweet sounds." He whispered to your ear as he started rubbing you through your panties. You were way too tired so you let him touch you... and what he was doing didn't feel bad at all.

"Oh my God..."

"Shh." Loki chuckled lowly as he pulled your panties down. "You're so warm, I love touching you." He let your underwear rest on your knees and then he carefully spread your thighs.

"Hhhn- Ahh..." You blushed as you shoved your face against your pillow.

"So soft..." He let out as he caressed your slit with his fingers. "Cookie?"

"Hmm?" You replied, eyes closed.

"I want to taste you." You opened your eyes and they widened.

"Y-You really don't have any shame..." You blurted out, embarrassed. "Oh my God, Loki..." The Asgardian made you lay on your back and then he went under the blanket. You felt him completely remove your panties and then he positioned himself between your legs. "A-Ah!" You couldn't see your future husband in the darkness of your room and even less under the blanket, it surprised you when you felt him kiss your pussy. "Oh fuck..." He licked a long stripe along your slit, you closed your eyes and spread your thighs a bit more, he did it several more times.

His arms wrapped around your legs and his mouth left your pussy to leave kisses in the inside of your thighs. A little whine escaped past your lips when you felt him bite you. Loki put his mouth back on your slit and spread you with his tongue. You put your hand under the blanket to run your fingers through the King's hair as he played with you. You squeaked when he finally found your clit and poked it with his tongue.

"Now the real fun will begin." You heard him chuckle lowly between your legs. As his tongue started circling your little bundle of nerves your breathing got faster. Your chest was heaving as he was toying with you and when his mouth finally closed on your clit to suck it you threw your head back.

"L-Loki..." You moaned his name and you couldn't have done better to get him worked up. This is exactly what he wanted from you. The God of mischief kept you spread with his arms, you could squirm as much as you wanted but he would never let you close your legs. Loki sucked on your clit and then let it go with a loud pop sound before licking other long stripes along your slit.

"How do you feel? Speak to me." He desperately needed to hear you, it was exactly what got him excited about you.

"Haaan... p-please, don't stop..." You moaned before groaning of frustration because despite what you had requested of him he stopped once again.

"It's not what I asked you." Loki smirked before leaving small kisses on the inside of your thighs.

"I-I was feeling good before you sto- O-Oh..!" The King had put his mouth back where you wanted him to and you instantly forgot about your frustration. "I-I love you so much, please Loki, don't stop..." Your toes curled in ecstasy as he licked your clit fastly. After that he replaced his tongue with his thumb. Loki licked your entrance but kept rubbing your clit with his finger. You felt it go inside of you and rub against your walls, everything he was doing to you felt so incredibly good. "L-Loki..." You kept chanting his name. "I'm close..." You warned him.

"You can come when you want to. You deserved it today." You didn't know why but that made you smile, you were so happy. Loki brought both of his hands back to your thighs to keep you spread and then he put his mouth on your slit. His lips closed around your clit and he sucked on it as he licked it with his tongue.

"Oh f-fuck..! Loki!" You held onto his hair and kept him against your pussy, you were right there, you wanted to come so badly. And finally after one last lick you came hard, all over his face. The Asgardian felt your thighs shake between his head, he lapped all your juices as you finished, you tasted so sweet. He caressed your thighs until you calmed down and then he moved up to hold you against him.

"You're so beautiful, Princess." He said to you sweetly. You put your hands against each side of his head and stared into his eyes with a smile on both his and your face. You wiped his wet face with your hand before kissing him deeply. "I love you." Loki breathed against your lips.

"Me too, my King." You nuzzled your nose with his. "Do you need to be taken care of?" You asked him with a litte smile.

"You can sleep, Princess." He grinned. He knew you so well, you were exhausted after this.

"Thank you." You went on your side and Loki wrapped his arm around your stomach as he sticked his body to yours. You closed your eyes to finally sleep.


	85. I Know You

"Hhhnnn..." You wrapped your arms around Loki and squeezed him tightly against you.

"Good morning, Princess." You smiled when you heard his voice. The King put a kiss on your cheek and hugged you back.

"Keep going..." You muttered as you took his hand and put it back on your head. He was gently scratching it to wake you up and it felt so good. You heard him chuckle slightly before complying.

"You're not going back to sleep, are you?" He asked with an amused smile on his face. You had made yourself comfortable in his arms and felt warm so you naturally felt sleepy again.

"Why not? I have nothing to do anyway..." You buried your head in the crook of his neck and deeply inhaled his scent. You could stay here forever. "I wanna be with you, always." You confessed and then left small kisses on his porcelain skin.

"You **are** with me, always." Loki repeated, amused.

"Just the two of us. I love you."

"Ow?" You giggled after you teasingly bit him.

"How come you never get wounded? Sometimes I wanna take care of you and heal you but you don't have a scratch on your skin, you're flawless." You said to him.

"You want me to get injured?" The God of mischief asked in confusion.

"No... but I wanna take care of you. Be useful-"

"Don't say it like that. The only thing I want from you is your love."

"You already have it." You smiled as you rubbed his back with your hands. You let out a small dry chuckle after you thought about something. "Nat really doesn't know a single thing about you. She thinks you want me for my powers when I've barely used them on you."

"Is that why you asked me?"

"No, I... I actually have been thinking about it for a while. I've healed your brother so many times, my friends, your father, Asgardians but you... I don't even remember the last time I used my powers on you."

"I'll get wounded if that's what you want." Loki smirked.

"Don't joke about that, it's the last thing I want." You said.

"But I wish _you_ wouldn't get so easily wounded." The King said as he brought his hand to your forehead and carefully touched the almost gone bruise there.

"Trust me, I do as well." You replied. "I don't know how I did that, I don't remember my fall." You said.

"You were feeling sick lately, surely because of your pregnancy, you must've felt dizzy in the stairs-" The Asgardian spoke as he gently ran his fingers through your hair. "By the way that's over now, when you'll return to Asgard servants and guards will constantly be at your side."

"Oh my God, Loki..." Your eyes widened. That seemed a bit extreme.

"That's not up for discussion. It's your King's order. I can't let anything happen to the Queen of Asgard and my heir." Loki said firmly as he stared into your eyes.

"I'm not your Queen yet, you're crazy." You giggled. "But alright, as long as they don't follow me in the bathroom and we can keep having some alone time together." You smiled.

"It's the servants' duties to bathe and dress you." You rolled your eyes.

"Why are we talking about this anyway? Let's go back to our cuddling session while I try to catch a few more minutes of sleep." You giggled as you turned around. The King held you once again and big spooned you.

"You'll tell me the day you feel something, right?" Loki asked you as he rubbed your stomach.

"Obviously." You replied. "You'll be the first I'll run to." Suddenly you worried about something. "Say..."

"Yes?"

"You'll still love me when I'll... get bigger, right?" Loki started laughing and you almost felt like crying, you thought he was mocking you. "You're so mean..." You said, hurt.

"How can you doubt that?" He asked. "You're the mean one for thinking I'm gonna leave you when your body will change because of the pregnancy." The God of mischief leaned on you and put a kiss on your shoulder. "I know people have been awful to you in the past but have _**I**_ ever made a negative comment about your appearance?"

"No... You're right, I'm sorry..."

"Shh. Don't think about it anymore and of course I'll still love you." He put another kiss on your shoulder and then he sat up. "C'mon, time to get up."

"Ugh..." You whined when you didn't feel his warmth behind you anymore. "Can we take a bath?"

"We will be late-" Loki sighed. "Are you doing this on purpose to avoid taking breakfast with the others?" You blushed.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I was, why are you complaining? You don't like them either..." You said.

"I'm tolerating their presences for you. No one has threatened me yet so they're safe." He joked and you frowned. "I'll prepare the bath." Loki headed to the bathroom while you glared at him.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Good morning." The winter soldier greeted everyone as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Buck." The captain smiled at him before grabbing a pan to make scrambled eggs.

"Good morning." Tony and Bruce said as well, they were already around the table drinking coffee.

"You need help?" Bucky asked Steve.

"No, everything is almost ready. Thanks though." His best friend said so Bucky went to sit around the table as well.

"Hey." Nat and Thor entered the kitchen at the same time.

"Hi guys." The others replied.

"Should we wait for the others?" The super soldier asked as he put the last dish of eggs on the table.

"I don't think so..." Bruce replied.

"[Y/N] is probably avoiding-" Tony started but he didn't finish his sentence. Everyone had understood though.

"Did you see them when they came back?" Nat asked to make small talk.

"Yeah. It wasn't that late but you guys went to sleep early." Bruce replied.

"[Y/N] and Loki brought this for us." Thor said as he put the bakery box in front of team cap. "We already had our share with them last night but here's yours."

"Oh fuck, that's my favorite." Bucky said as he grabbed the small cake destined for him.

"And guess what? They're not poisoned!" Tony joked.

"So you trust him now?" The captain asked the ironman.

"It's [Y/N] that I trust." Tony replied. "But... As far as I've seen Loki behaved... Since the short time he's spent here or even last year at the tower, he did nothing wrong. I wanna give him the benefit of the doubt for [Y/N] and maybe actually believe his story. Maybe he was really controlled."

"I agree." Bruce said.

"… Me too." Bucky added.

"He's my brother." Thor smiled slightly.

"For me it's a bit early to suddenly trust him. I wanna see his actions in the next days, weeks, months even." Steve said. "I love and trust [Y/N] as well but I also know she's a very kind girl, too kind sometimes... Loki was our prisoner last year when she became close to him and that's a problem. She can't trust everybody just because they're nice to her."

The black widow stayed silent and didn't comment on how she felt about the God of mischief. She knew you were upset about what she said and she regretted hurting you but she meant every word she said. Nat didn't trust Loki one bit.

The Avengers were in the middle of eating when finally you and the King stepped inside the kitchen. You bit onto your lower lip when you saw that everyone was here. You didn't want to go through another argument again. You just hoped they would leave you alone for the day.

"Hey." Bruce welcomed you two with a smile.

"Good morning." You replied in a friendly way.

"Hi." Loki said as well and it made you smile. You were happy he was trying to be friendly unlike some of your friends.

"Sorry, we're late." You added as you took a seat. "I had trouble getting up this morning, I went to bed exhausted."

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked you. "Physically I mean... Not that I know about pregnancies but are you having... morning sicknesses or such?" You giggled, it was cute the way he asked.

"I think I'm doing good." You replied. "It's still very early, I'm only 3 weeks pregnant."

"Wow, I still can't believe it sometimes. It's amazing." Thor said.

"I regret I couldn't see your reaction." You smiled before frowning a little. "Nor yours..." You said as you turned your head and looked at Loki.

"It was nothing-" The God of mischief brushed off.

"He cried." The God of thunder grinned as your eyes widened.

"Shut up!" You couldn't believe it. "Oh my God, Loki..." You almost felt like crying as well. That moved you so much.

"That's a lie." The Asgardian rolled his eyes as you grabbed his hand and held it in yours. You wanted to kiss him but you felt uncomfortable doing that in front of the winter soldier.

"So, what are your plans for the day [Y/N]?" The captain asked you.

"Um... Nothing?" You replied. "I don't have to go anywhere so I'll probably just catch up on... the internet, social medias, tv shows..." You smiled.

"You have it so easy." Tony said.

"Aw, don't worry. If I get bored I'll come bother you and Bruce in the lab." You giggled. "But maybe we can do something together tonight?" You suggested.

"Cookie-" Loki started. "I think we should talk first." You sighed.

"You're right. Well, you guys have the day to think about questions about Thanos or whatever." You said to them. "And Loki will answer to you all. Is that okay for everyone?"

"Yes, I think it's the right moment." Bruce said.

"Great."

  
  


\---

  
  


"What are you doing?" You gasped loudly and closed your laptop when Loki appeard inside your room.

"N-Nothing." You brushed off.

"I already told you you're a very bad liar, Cookie." He smirked.

"Maybe you should teach me or something then." You replied.

"So you can become good at it and lie to me? I don't think so." You rolled your eyes. "But don't change subjects, I thought I heard explosions in here." The King said as he joined you on your bed.

"I-I was... watching a movie." You replied nervously.

"Really?" He raised one eyebrow. "Then maybe we can watch it together."

"Y-You won't like it, it's boring and bad-"

"Then why were you watching it?"

"I-I..."

"What were you watching that was so bad you don't want me to know about it?" The God of mischief asked.

"D-Don't get mad..." You said as you slowly opened your laptop. "I-I got lost on YouTube, I swear I was watching cat videos before this-"

"New York..." He muttered before turning his head to look at you. "Why would you watch this?" You gulped and bit onto your lower lip.

"I-I told you, I got lost... I clicked on recommanded videos and I kept them going, I was bored and suddenly this got recommanded... It's a civilian who recorded it with his phone, I-I was just curious, you were on the thumbnail..." You explained. "But before you say anything let me tell you Bruce looked way scarier than you did." You grabbed his hand. "Loki, I swear I didn't have bad thoughts. It's just... I wasn't there and tonight the others will ask you questions and I didn't want to be lost. I'm... I already have so many arguments in mind to defend you."

"I don't need you to defend me." He said firmly.

"Yes, you do!" You raised your voice and his eyes widened. "Believe or not but you need me! I won't let you argue with them by yourself. I'm the one who told the others you were harmless when I found you wandering by yourself in the tower, I'm the one who told them that you put me behind you when we thought the tower was being attacked, I'm the one who told Fury to give you a chance at redemption when everyone thought you were just a heartless criminal! I lied to my friends because I believed in you and trusted you. And I believe it's exactly that that made you fall in love with me." You took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry you found me watching this but I need to know what happened to be able to defend you properly. I didn't have a sick or twisted reason to watch it and what I saw changes absolutely nothing on how I feel about you." You looked at the screen and clicked play. "I mean, come on, I don't think you're the most threatening this in this video. Look at all these aliens, those terrifying gigantic creatures floating between the buildings and... Goddamn, Bruce is incredibly powerful."

"…" The King sighed deeply.

"I know you." You said quietly this time. "You were afraid I would get scared of you after watching this but I'm not. I already told you in the past that I had seen those images and I recognized the _God of mischief from New York_ so it's not like it's new to me." You brought your hand to his cheek. "Trust me, I really regret you finding me watching these but it's not something I regret doing. I have to defend you, Loki. You're not the only one who can promise me that I will never get hurt again, I, too, can swear to you that I will always defend you and be there for you." Loki took your hand and left a kiss inside your palm as he stared into your eyes. "You're not mad at me?" You asked with a little smile.

"It'd be really foolish to get mad at you for wanting to defend me." The King replied. "But I still don't want you to watch these. And too bad if you can't defend me properly, your opinion is the only one that I care about anyway." He said. "You don't have to suffer through that. How much did you watch?"

"Only this one." You replied.

"Are you sure?" Loki raised one eyebrow.

"M-Maybe another one... It was recorded by someone else so I had a different point of view..." He sighed deeply. "But then that's it, I swear!" The Asgardian grabbed your laptop and clicked on your history.

"… That's not cat videos..." His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh fuck... You can't be mad at me this time. I-I was curious." You replied. "Oh no, don't click this one, it's super scary." You warned him.

"That looks... painful." He commentated as you two watched a woman scream her lungs out while giving birth.

"Loki, I'm so scared." You said to him. "Look all that blood and- AH!" He closed the laptop when it became too graphic. "I-I'm gonna die."

"Shh, as if I would let that happen." Loki said as he put his arm around your shoulders and brought you against him.

"I watched other videos, it's terrifying. In all of them the pregnant women were screaming, there wasn't a single peaceful video." You said with anxiety.

"Midgard doesn't have magic and those women didn't have something that you do-" You turned your head to look at him. "Me." You smiled slightly, he made you laugh. "If I have to use my powers for you to feel nothing I'll do it. I promise you it will go well." Loki leaned on you and put a kiss on your head.

"I love you." You wrapped your arms around his waist and looked at him with a smile on your face. "Kiss me." The King smiled as well before complying.


	86. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while.  
So, first I wanna say my computer died on me 1 week ago so I couldn't post or write anything, I'm very late with this work. Thankfully I got a new laptop just this morning.  
Second, I'm feeling really down because of a bunch of things happening in my life so I don't know if it will impact my motivation for writing. Maybe, just in case, don't expect to get daily updates.  
And third, as I said, I couldn't type anything since my computer died and this is the last chapter I could get back in my old hard drive. I put a huge pressure on myself to write 2-3k chapters everyday and I know y'all prefer daily updates but I'm afraid I might start to write longer chapters and maybe post 2-3 chapters per week.  
I don't know if people still read this very long story but I'd like to thanks those who do and even more if you post comments. They're honestly my only motivators.  
Anyway, enough babbling. Sorry for the delay and enjoy the new chapter.

"You're sweating in my palm." Loki said to you while you were heading to the common room.

"I'm nervous, okay??" You retorted.

"So much nervosity can't be good for you... and it isn't for the baby either." The King said and you sighed. "If I had that scepter back I could just make your friends accept the situation." He chuckled lowly and you gasped.

"Loki!"

"I'm joking." He kept smirking while you glared at him.

"Hey, why do you look upset?" Thor asked you after you entered the room.

"Nothing..." You muttered. You and the King took seats on one of the couches and waited for the other Avenger members.

"I got a date with... my wife. Finally." Tony announced as he walked inside the room.

"Say hi to Pepper for me." You smiled. "When's that?"

"Tomorrow night." He replied while the missing people finally came as well. It was around 8pm in the compound when you all gathered in the common room to talk about everything that's been happening and your situation since you left six months ago. When team cap entered you avoided the black widow's possible stare and pretended to be busy with your hands. You didn't want to smile or glare at her and you didn't want to see her do that to you as well. She went too far and she needed to apologize.

"So, huh... How do we start?" Steve asked.

"How about from the beginning?" Loki suggested. "When I met Thanos." You all nodded and waited for him to continue. "A few years ago Thor had been banished from Asgard on order of our father, this part of the story isn't important so I'm gonna skip all the meaningless details but basically during that time our father fell into a deep sleep and I tried to seize the throne. I manipulated Thor and at some point he found out so he came back to Asgard and we fought."

"That usually happens to us, it's nothing to be alarmed or worried about." The God of thunder brushed off. You rolled your eyes, for them it was normal but you found it worrisome anyway. Both of them mattered to you so you hoped they were never going to fight again.

"During our fight Thor destroyed the rainbow bridge and on the other side of it there is the gatekeeper and the Bifrost-"

"My friend Heimdall." Thor added.

"I fell off the bridge and entered an abyss... And Thanos found me." He finally said and you shivered.

"You knew about that?" Tony asked you.

"I only knew about his fight with Thor." You replied. "Loki had told me about his past when I told him about mine last year, at the tower." You added. "The only thing he hid from me was Thanos."

"I hid it from everybody." Loki said. "He controlled me, made me believe a lot of things. He pretended that I had his trust by giving me the scepter but it was manipulation. I was just his puppet." The King explained. "That's why I wouldn't say I was... brainwashed- but simply naive."

"Your naivete costed the life of many." The black widow said. You were about to say something but the God of mischief stopped you.

"We had an interesting conversation before New York-" He started and your brows furrowed slightly in confusion. You weren't aware of that. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember you telling me that you had red in your ledger, right?" Nat stayed silent as she stared into his eyes. "You want to wipe out yours, I want to wipe out mine."

"He stayed silent for all these years, he didn't say anything." You said to defend your future husband. "He even let himself get imprisoned and when I suggested to him to become an Avengers member he accepted. Loki is working to fix his wrongdoings." You sighed. "I'm not gonna have the whole debate with you all again because I'm sure that it's only one of you who doesn't want to accept him so there's no need to bother everyone else. We spoke about this already last year. Tonight we're here to talk about the threat that's Thanos, he's after the stones which means he will come for Vision, which means- us." You explained.

"Well... What can you tell us about him?" Steve asked Loki.

The King proceeded to tell the Avengers everything he knew about Thanos, from his appearance to his powers. He also explained to them what he did to some alien planets and the creatures living there. You watched your friends' reaction as Loki spoke and you were glad to see that most of them were listening, interested and even curious so they asked questions and he replied to each.

The only one who seemed disinterested was Nat and you were deeply disappointed by her behavior. Why the hell was she so reluctant towards Loki? There had to be another reason behind this, something that she wasn't telling you because everyone in the room had accepted him except her.

When Loki was done talking you took his hand in yours and tangled your fingers with his before bringing it to your lips to kiss the back of it. You turned your head and looked at him with a smile on your face.

"Why didn't you tell [Y/N] about Thanos last year?" Bucky suddenly asked him and it surprised you. You thought you might've understood why he asked. Last year the winter soldier and the God of mischief were kinda fighting for you and since you were mad at Bucky Loki couldv'e used this to get more points from you.

"I didn't want to manipulate Cookie." He simply replied. "And today I'm glad I didn't. She gave me her trust and defended me despite everything that she saw me do in New York. Despite everything that she knew about me and being a prisoner of the Avengers, she got interested in my person and gave me a second chance at redemption." Loki smiled as he looked at you. "I would even say she's the one who offered it to me." Then the King sighed deeply. "I honestly think I would've continued to hide it from her had it not been for the rumors of him coming back. But as the King of Asgard and new protector of the nine realms, it was my duty to warn everyone. A stone is on Earth and another one on Asgard, I don't know where the others are but I'll eventually have to warn the whole galaxy. We can't let Thanos get his hands on the 6 stones."

"Have you guys talked to Wanda and Vision yet?" You asked your friends.

"No, no one knows. Not even Fury." Bruce replied. "We had to hear what Loki had to say first."

"As he said the stones could be everywhere, maybe there's even more than one on Earth-" Tony said. "We need to start doing some research and also plan some kind of defense in case Thanos comes. And something tells me he won't come alone..." Loki raised one eyebrow.

"You were all there during New York... That was nothing compared to the new army he probably created." The King said.

"I have to call Rhodey." The ironman said.

"Easy, you got a date tomorrow." You threw at him playfully.

"Well... Do you guys have any more questions?" Thor asked them.

"About Thanos... no more but-" The captain started.

"About us?" You asked with an amused smile. "Go ahead, Steve."

"Aren't you scared about... living on Asgard?"

"You're asking that to me?" You smiled slightly. "I'm terrified. Not of being on my own- because first, I won't be-" You said as you grabbed Loki's hand. "Also you know I used to live by myself for a long time, but I'm terrified because I won't be around you guys anymore and if I do become Queen I'm scared of the responsabilities..."

"Hey, you're a good person. You'll be an amazing Queen." The God of thunder smiled at you.

"Thank you for saying that." You replied with a small smile.

"So, what do you do on Asgard everyday?" Tony asked you.

"Honestly, it's not that different from what I do here. I wake up, take breakfast with everybody and then I go heal. I used to heal their father and since he's awake I hang in the infirmary in the castle. I either heal some of their family members or friends living there or I heal guards. Sometimes villagers come as well. It's like the missions here when Fury calls me and I go to S.H.I.E.L.D." You explained.

"And do you have fun there?"

"Yeah, it's not boring." You smiled. "Sure I don't have the internet but Asgard is gorgeous and when I want to I go sightseeing with my guard. They also hold some parties sometimes. Thor's friends and the other Asgardians are all nice to me except-" You bit onto your lower lip, you didn't mean to let that out.

"Except who?" Bucky asked.

"No one, don't worry. I didn't mean to say that." You brushed off.

"And how did you two's thing started?" The ironman asked.

"Tony!" You felt uncomfortable talking about your relationship in front of the winter soldier, he didn't need to hear that.

"It's alright, it's late anyway. I'm gonna go to bed." Bucky said as he got up.

"A-Are you sure?" You asked him.

"Yeah, goodnight everyone." He said before leaving the room. Nat said nothing but she got up and left as well. You sighed deeply.

"[Y/N]..." Steve said when you frowned in frustration.

"No, please, don't." You said to the super soldier. "I don't understand why she's acting like this and I'm sure you don't either. Don't try to find her excuses."

"Now that they're gone, reply." You rolled your eyes at Tony.

"Well... you know we already had a bit of history after what happened at the tower-"

"So you picked up from where you two left off?"

"Definitely not." Loki replied.

"He had a girlfriend." You said.

"I already told you she wasn't my girlfriend." The King defended himself.

"She was literally promised to you and your father wanted her on the throne." You retorted.

"Guys-" Thor interrupted you and his brother.

"So [Y/N] kicked the ex girl out?" Bruce snickered.

"I... wouldn't say it like this." You said. "Can we stop talking about this?" Amara just brought up very bad memories to you. It's been months but you knew you would never forget that night where you found her and Loki in the castle.

"You're right, we should let this for the truth or dare game." Tony teased.

"We are not playing a truth or dare game with Loki." You said.

"Why? Is there something you don't want me to find out?" The King asked you with a smirk.

"Uh, duh- Obviously." You replied. "And usually nothing good comes out of these games for me." You added. "Are you guys hungry? I'm hungry."

"We had dinner 2 hour ago." The ironman reminded you.

"But she's pregnant now." Bruce said.

"It's alright. I can make you a sandwich if you want." Steve suggested.

"You'd do that?" You asked him with a small smile. "Thank you Steve!" You said excitedly when the captain got up from the couch.

"It's not that late yet, do you want to watch a movie?" Thor said as he grabbed the tv remote.

"Don't wanna watch it by myself..." You muttered.

"I don't think these guys are going anywhere." The God of thunder replied and the Avenger members in the room shaked their head.

"Okay then." You smiled. "Do you mind?" You asked your future husband before laying on the couch you were both sitting on.

"Please, get comfortable." Loki smiled at you in amusement.

"Well... It went better than when I announced my pregnancy." You joked to ease the mood as you laid on the King. You were laid between his legs and you head rested against his torso.

"You honestly don't have to worry about any of us-" Bruce said.

"I think it's just... Natasha." Tony said. You sighed deeply.

"Well, hopefully this gets solved before we go return to Asgard." Loki said.

"So, you're staying for Christmas?" The ironman asked.

"We are." You replied with a smile. "Then I'm afraid I'll probably be too pregnant to travel in the Bifrost."

"So, we won't see you for 8 months??" Tony was scandalized.

"Hey, you better travel yourself and come see me!" You said to him.

You two kept talking while Thor was picking a movie to play. The captain brought you your sandwich and then he stayed with you all to spend the evening together. You wished that the winter soldier and the black widow had stayed with you as well but if they didn't want to then that was their choice.

When you were done eating you laid back on the God of mischief and he gave you a nice head massage while you watched the movie. You were so happy he seemed to get more comfortable around your friends and reciprocally.

Finally the movie ended and you felt tired so you bid goodnight to everybody and then Loki brought you to your room. You got confused when he kissed your forehead and then he proceeded to leave?

"Where are you going??" You asked him

"I'm going to bed?" He replied.

"Why aren't you staying in my room?"

"You want me to?"

"Is this a joke? Of course I want you to." You said. "Why are you being ridiculous, come back inside." You grabbed his arm and pulled him in your room. You both prepared to go to sleep and then you laid on your bed. "I'm... I'm aware it was a lot for you today." You said to Loki as you turned on your side to face him. "But I'm very happy you did it. I know you're making all these efforts for me and I just want to tell you that I'm acknowledging them and I'm deeply moved." You grabbed his hand and held it in yours. "Thank you." You smiled at your future husband before putting a kiss inside his palm.

"I love you." The King replied as he smiled back at you.

"I love you too." You replied happily. "Turn around, I wanna big spoon you."

"You wanna big spoon me?" He asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"What? Is that not allowed?" You joked. "Come on, do it."

"Fine." The God of mischief gave you his back and then you approached him to tangle your limbs with his.

"Is this not better?" You asked him with a smile.

"You're warm." He replied. Loki squeezed your hand in his. He felt very comfortable, your body was soft and warm, this really wasn't so bad.

"Goodnight, my King." You put a little kiss on the side of his neck and then you closed your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, english isn't my first language. If you notice some mistakes don't hesitate to point them out and I'll edit this.  
Thank you so much for reading, I'm really excited about this new work.  
Comments and kudos motivate me to write♥


End file.
